Avatar: Energy Saga
by AvatarRokusGhost
Summary: Avatar: Energy Saga picks up where the television show left off. The War is over. Phoenix King Ozai is defeated. The world has finally reached a new age of balance. Aang now has a new adventure.
1. Chapter 1: The Jasmine Dragon

**Ba Sing Se, 100 ASC**

Aang, now a fully realized Avatar, master of all four elements, was sitting cross-legged in the middle of Ba Sing Se's finest tea shop. He had just concluded a great adventure and was perhaps one of the youngest Avatars ever to have learned the four elements, at the ripe age of 12. Well, technically he was 112, having been frozen in ice for a century, along with his sky bison. In addition to mastering the four traditional elements, Aang has also learned a skill from a fifth elemental art: Energybending, where one bends the essential energy inside humans. But you would hardly be able to tell all this simply by looking it at him sitting across from Momo, his pet flying lemur and close companion for the past year. At the moment, he was playing with a small, compressed ball of air, moving it up and down using Airbending, his native bending art.

Aang was by no means alone. He was surrounded by friends who had helped him in his recent adventure against the militaristic domination of the Fire Nation. Iroh, the owner of the Jasmine Dragon, the tea shop in which they congregated, was playing a song on his Tsungi horn much like one he played while traveling by ship with his nephew in search of the Avatar. Like Aang, he was not all that he seemed. A benevolent old man, Pai Sho expert and tea enthusiast, he was also a retired Fire Army General whom had tried to conquer this very city for the Fire Nation a few years ago and was one of the most skilled Firebenders in the world, nicknamed "The Dragon of the West." His nephew – Zuko, the Fire Lord himself – was in an unusually humble position serving tea to his comrades, looking not the least bit regal. His girlfriend Mai was at the next table engaged in a game of Pai Sho with Suki, leader of the Kyoshi Warriors, who had served in the recent war on the opposite side of Iroh, Zuko and Mai. Katara of the Southern Water Tribe – now on the brink of extinction – was overseeing this riveting game. And painting this rather awesome but rather absurd picture was Katara's brother Sokka.

"I wanted to do a painting so we always remember the good times," Sokka claimed as he captured the moment on his parchment. However, some were less than pleased with the manner in which they were portrayed.

"Why did you give me Momo's ears?"

"My hair is not that spiky."

"I look like a man."

"Why did you paint me firebending?"

"I think you all look great," Toph chimed in at the end, to the laughter of the rest of the group. She was ever so comfortable poking fun at her own blindness with sarcastic humor.

Aang, whilst enjoying himself, remained aloof through this episode. He extinguished his ball of air, got up and made to get a breath of fresh air on the balcony. Katara followed him out soon afterwards to share the moment with him. Neither of them needed to say anything. The embraced each other and then shared a long, wet kiss under the sunset. Things were looking up for the young Avatar now. It had been that way ever since he won his battle against Phoenix King Ozai, ending the War.

Not too long ago, Zuko's coronation as the new Fire Lord had served as a symbolic commemoration of the long-lasting peace to come. Aang remembered that day well – every detail of it. He had been meditating in the halls of the royal palace, waiting for Zuko to emerge. He was wearing a new set of Air Nomad garments he had nicked from the storage of the Southern Air Temple on the way over. Years ago they had been worn by his teacher Monk Gyatso – one of the best benders he had ever met – who taught him his first elemental art, Airbending. Only now did that seem to him like it had really been 100 years ago – which, after all, it was. At long last, his newest teacher emerged – his companion and soon-to-be Fire Lord Zuko.

"I can't believe a year ago my purpose in life was hunting you down. And now…"

"And now we're friends," Aang finished

"Yeah, we are friends," agreed Zuko. Aang was suddenly reminded of Kuzon, one of his best friends growing up, who had also hailed from the Fire Nation.

"I can't believe a year ago I was still frozen in a block of ice. The world's so different now." Aang stared into space for a second in a moment of reflection and sadness. Yes, the world is different, he thought to himself. But the world was a much different one when he was discovered in ice berg by Sokka and Katara than the one that he grew up in. Now the world was much different from the brave new world he had been thrust into, but still not quite the same as the one he remembered as a kid. The four elements were different. Everything was different.

"It's gonna be even more different," Zuko continued. "When we build it together." Zuko was right, Aang told himself. It was like Gyatso told him long ago. We cannot concern ourselves with what was. We must act on what is.

Zuko and Aang then made their way out to their awaiting audience. A roar of applause greeted Zuko as he began to speak. "Please, the real hero is the Avatar," he stated, stepping aside momentarily for Aang. "Today, this war is finally over. I promised my uncle I would restore the honor of the Fire Nation. And I will. The road ahead of us is challenging. A hundred years of fighting has left the world scarred and divided. But with the Avatar's help, we can get it back on the right path and begin a new era of love and peace."

At these words, one of the Fire Sages brought forth the royal fire-emblem-shaped crown and placed it in Zuko's hair. "All hail Fire Lord Zuko!"

Another round of applause greeted these words. It was a multicultural and diverse crowd that greeted them. All three remaining nations were represented. From the Water Tribes, Aang spotted Sokka, Katara, their proud father Hakoda and Bato, who was like an uncle to them, in addition to the members of the remote Foggy Swamp Tribe. From the Earth Kingdom he spotted Pipsqueak and the Duke of the Freedom Fighters, Toph, The Boulder and The Hippo who all had competed in Earth Rumble, the Kyoshi Warriors and the Mechanist and his faction of refugees. And also Haru, who Aang could swear he saw eyeing Katara in the crowd. Aang felt defensive for a moment. And of course several attendees were the citizens of the Fire Nation. Aang was unable to recognize any of them. But they gave just as much enthusiastic applause as anyone. It could be assumed that they were just as tired of a century-long war as anyone.

This coronation ceremony was in sharp contrast to Zuko's father Ozai's own. Still entrenched in a global war for domination, Ozai had taken the opportunity to give an inspirational battle cry amongst the all-Fire Nation audience as his predecessor Azulon was ceremonially cremated behind him. That had been a mere five years ago. How well would the world adapt to the new order of things? Not all people could be like the ones in front of him. After a lifetime of sweat and turmoil, some had to be unsatisfied with the outcome. The question was, how unsatisfied were they?

The coronation was followed by an elaborate reception for special guests only inside the palace. It was a mix of Fire Nation high society types and elites from around the world in the other three nations. That's right, only three…Aang thought to himself. It was much like the birthday party for the Earth King's pet bear that he had snuck into months ago. Zuko was absent for the moment. Aang passed the time mingling with some other guests. This was not very hard for him as the Avatar. There was scarcely a person in the room who did not mention him in their conversation.

He introduced himself to a group of Fire Nation generals standing in the corner. After giving a respectful bow to them, a couple of them smiled and bowed back in the same way. "It is an honor to finally meet you, Avatar Aang." However, others in the group did not share their sentiment. They kept blank faces with perhaps the slightest wince of the eye and returned Aang's bow with what was little more than an extended head nod.

Shortly afterwards, Zuko entered the room. From his expression, it seemed like he had something on his mind – something personal. Where he had been Aang could only guess, but Aang decided it was best not to intrude at this time.

Aang took Zuko aside "That was an inspiring speech you gave…Fire Lord."

Zuko blushed for a moment. "Thanks."

"I know there's a long and challenging road ahead of us…just like you said. This 'era of love and peace' isn't gonna come easy. For the world, I mean."

"Not just for the world. It's going to be hard for me keeping peace here at home, too." Aang knew he was referring in part to those Fire Nation generals he had just met. Some had not truly accepted the outcome of the War. After all, this outcome was the opposite of the outcome they had spent their careers working to achieve. Careers spanning years and even decades under the Fire Nation of Azulon and Ozai. Obviously, some resentment must exist within some of them. "But with what we've been through, I'm sure it'll be a piece of cake," Zuko finished.

Zuko was right, Aang thought. Things may not be perfect, but they had undoubtedly improved. At least no one was openly fighting each other now. Yes, there were challenges ahead, but that was to be expected. So there was no use worrying for now. With this Aang put his mind at ease.

Now, back at the Jasmine Dragon, Aang still had his mind at ease as he kissed Katara for what seemed like forever. After they finally broke away from each other, they held hands for a few minutes watching the sundown before finally returning inside. The rest of their friends didn't appear to have noticed their absence and had merely shifted around. Mai had apparently beaten Suki at Pai Sho and was now playing Iroh. Zuko now played the Tsungi horn. He was apparently as talented as his uncle. Toph had settled down into a chair and was sharing a table with Suki and drinking from a newly-brewed batch of tea. Sokka was in the same place as he was before.

"So how's the painting coming Sokka?" Katara asked. She apparently soon wished she hadn't after taking a look, judging by her facial expression. "I wish the Earth King and Bosco were here – they'd make our group more exotic."

"Um, they haven't returned from traveling the world yet, remember?" Toph reminded her.

"Oh yeah, heh," Katara blushed. "Wait, so who's in charge of Ba Sing Se right now?"

"My sources tell me some politicians were hoping for Long Feng to be appointed to his old post now that the war is over," Iroh entered. "But he would have little support now since the Dai Li are considered traitors now."

"Wouldn't they have to cancel next week's victory festival?" Aang asked. "After all, according to them, the war never happened, so the end of the war never happened either."

"It'd be pretty hard for them to re-brainwash everyone now that the city was conquered and then later liberated. An army of Fire Nation soldiers marching in and the Order of the White Lotus kicking them out. I dunno…that seems like the kind of thing people notice," said Sokka.

"Sokka, people knew there was a war going on," replied Katara. "The people of Ba Sing Se weren't allowed to talk about it, but most of them already knew there was a war going on. Especially the thousands of incoming refugees. It was mainly the Earth King they totally brainwashed. Him and anyone who stirred up trouble."

"Okay, okay," said Sokka. "So who is in charge then? Don't tell me it's still Joo Dee – she was Azula's puppet."

"Nah, most likely the Council of Five will step in," answered Iroh. "General How has expressed an interest in forming a temporary government based on military leadership." Iroh was clearly distracted by his Pai Sho competition with Mai, which he was about to win.

"Well, whatever they do…I'm sure things are gonna be a lot different around here now," said Toph. "Alright, enough lounging around for now. I'm heading to the courtyard to do some Earthbending. Care for a couple rounds of sparing, Twinkle Toes?"

"Nah, I'm all set," said Aang.

"Okay. You're not getting soft on me now, are you?"

"Not at all. I just think after defeating the Fire Lord and all, I can afford to take it easy for one night."

"Meh, fine."

At this point, Aang noticed Iroh getting up as well. He was making his way to brew a new batch of tea. Aang followed him.

"Thanks for playing host to us here tonight Iroh. It feels good having the whole group here and all."

"Oh, my pleasure young Avatar," Iroh said jovially. "It's the least I could do after you helping save the world and all. Now that I've got back my tea shop, I can enjoy a quiet retirement serving tea and playing Pai Sho. All thanks to you."

Aang returned a modest expression to these words. "Yeah, it's finally over now."

"And hey, maybe I'll even pay my brother a visit one of these days and see if he wants to play in his cell," laughed Iroh. "I did not know he would still be alive now. I heard you blocked his Firebending instead, much like Mai and Azula's little friend likes to do."

"No Sir. Ty Lee practices Chi Blocking, which targets one's muscles and leaves one unable to bend for a short while," Aang corrected. "I took away Ozai's Firebending permanently by bending the energy and life essence within his body. It's a part of Energybending, which is what people did in the era before the Avatar, instead of bending the four elements."

At these words, Iroh paused for a second. His facial expression suddenly became more serious and thoughtful and he stroked his beard. "Interesting…" he said just under his breath.

"What is it? You look like you have something on your mind."

"Oh, nothing."

"Have you heard of something like this before?"

"What? What makes you say that?"

"Well, you are a leader in the Order of the White Lotus, a society of spiritual and fighting experts from different nations. You'd think you would know something about it, if anyone would."

Iroh hesitated for a moment. "Well, the secrets discussed inside the Order of the White Lotus are – well – secret. But I guess since you're the Avatar and all, it's okay. Yes, I do recall hearing something about a fifth bending art a while back. And I also heard something about its being able to effect the traditional four bending arts. But I'm not the best person to ask about this."

"Do you think it's worth looking into?"

"Oh yes. Its only right for you to understand your abilities as best you can. And you are the Avatar, so you must serve the world as best you can with your fullest potential. Now let's see...it was years ago that I heard of this bending art. Who was it that mentioned it again? It was…Jeong Jeong. Yes. Jeong Jeong knew something about it."

"Okay, where is Jeong Jeong now?"

"He stayed here for a couple days right after we liberated the city. I know he has a small house in the Earth Kingdom. He's probably staying there. It's about a day's walk from Ba Sing Se. Probably a lot shorter on Appa. You and your friends are staying the night, right? You can set off in the morning."

"Sounds good. Thanks," said Aang. And with that they rejoined the others.

It was a relaxing evening for everyone. They passed their time reminiscing about their adventures, joking, drinking tea and taking turns getting beat by Iroh at Pai Sho. They had had little time for such things over their long journey. Iroh had enough guest bedrooms to accommodate them all. Aang told everyone about the planned expedition to visit Jeong Jeong the following day. With the exception of Zuko and Mai, who were returning to the Fire Nation by airship, everyone else agreed to accompany him. Zuko had his Fire Lord duties to attend to now, so he would have less time for such things as this. They woke up nice and late the next day, packed their supplies and got onto Appa, with a new, comfortable saddle on his back. This was much to the relief of Toph and Suki.

Aang got up front. "Ready everyone? Yip yip!"

And with that they waved goodbye to Iroh and set off toward Jeong Jeong's house.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	2. Chapter 2: Earth Kingdom Bandits

Northeastern Earth Kingdom, 100 ASC

After flying through the air for about an hour, everyone seemed exhausted. They had stayed up unusually late the night before and were busy packing their belongings the following morning. They had woken up early to say goodbye to Zuko and Mai, who took an early airship ride, as it was a long way back to the Fire Nation Capitol. Katara and Toph had wanted to go back to sleep after this, but Aang wanted to get to Jeong Jeong's house before midday. So he had asked everyone to hurry up and get ready. Now, Toph and Suki were laying down, eyes closed, with the edge of the saddle as a pillow. Sokka was doing something with his boomerang and Katara was staring down at the landscape of the Earth Kingdom countryside. It was a silent trip for most of the ride.

At last, Sokka spoke. "So, why exactly are we going to see Jeong Jeong again?" He looked up toward Aang for a bit, but then stared back down at his boomerang.

"He supposedly knows something about Energybending. Or might know something. Since that's the only bending art I'm mostly unfamiliar with, I would say it's worth a quick day trip," Aang answered.

"Oh, okay," said Sokka, still focusing on his boomerang. "So wait. Why exactly do you need to know about Energybending?"

Aang paused for a moment. "Just because." The truth was, Aang didn't really know for himself why he needed to know more about Energybending. He just felt like he did. Like, it would help him fulfill his duties as Avatar somehow.

No one else seemed to know why Energybending was so important to him either. They had left Ba Sing Se a few hours ago. As Iroh bid them goodbye, no one seemed that enthused about the whole expedition. Sokka seemed to be coming along out of boredom. Toph heard that Jeong Jeong was a good cook and hoped to get a free meal out of it. Suki was mostly just tagging along with Sokka. She still had a couple weeks left free until she was scheduled to rejoin with the other Kyoshi Warriors on Kyoshi Island. Katara didn't seem hyped about the whole ordeal up either, but she supported Aang's desire to make the journey. But Aang wasn't totally sure himself. Maybe it was just mere curiosity. But he was also following Iroh's advice to understand himself and his potential as Avatar. Aang was unsure. Everything was so confusing to him now. The War had been won. Now came the task of rebuilding the world and bringing it back into good balance. This didn't seem quite as adventurous or dangerous as fighting the Fire Nation. But it was so much more complex and less straightforward. It wasn't as simple as Fire Lord Ozai being the target. The world was a big place and it seemed impossible to solve everything at once. Aang wasn't comfortable with simply what he knew now. Maybe Energybending would help somehow. Or maybe he was just kidding himself.

Sokka now had his mind back on playing with his boomerang. Katara turned around and spoke now. "I still can't believe you were able to take away the Fire Lord's Firebending. I didn't know such a technique existed. I guess you got what you wanted. You were able to defeat Fire Lord Ozai without having to kill him. That was part of this 'Energybending' you keep mentioning."

Aang replied "Yeah. I told the others right after the fight. A giant Lion Turtle creature told me about it after I consulted my past lives for a way to solve my dilemma. He said it was very risky. In order to bend another's energy, you must make your own completely unbendable. Otherwise, you risk destroying yourself."

Katara paused thoughtfully and then spoke again. "It's a good thing you're unbendable then. How does this relate to the other bending arts? I thought they were only based on the four elements."

Aang answered "Energybending is what people used before the elemental bending arts existed. In the era before the Avatar."

"That lion turtle must have been one old creature," said Katara.

Sokka budged in again "When we ask Jeong Jeong about this whole energy thing, think we could also ask him if he knows where we can get some more space rock? I've been hoping to make a new sword just like my old one."

At last, Aang spotted the house that fit the description the Iroh had given him. That must be Jeong Jeong's house, he thought to himself. So he began steering Appa downward toward a small clearing by the edge of the woods that Jeong Jeong's country house was sitated next to. And sure enough, the familiar figure of his first Firebending teacher emerged from the front door as Appa and the gang descended. He looked much less scruffy than the first time that Aang met him, when he had been a fugitive living in the wild.

Jeong Jeong greeted them as they landed. "Avatar, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Hello Master Jeong Jeong. It's been a while. We're just on our way out of Ba Sing Se. We were staying at Iroh's place in the Upper Ring. The whole place looks nice since you guys liberated it."

"All in a day's work," said Jeong Jeong, failing to hide his smugness.

"So, Iroh told us that you were staying out here now with the War over and all. And we had a couple things that we wanted to ask you," continued Aang.

"Certainly. Here, why don't you all come inside. It's just past midday. You must be starving. I was just starting to prepare a meal."

Jeong Jeong's house was upscale. It was white all around and two stories consisted of two stories rounding a small courtyard in the middle. Inside, there was a large atrium right inside the front door. It looked grand, but like it had been abandoned for a long time until recently. Jeong Jeong had not used it from the time when he deserted the Fire Nation Army until he and the other members of the Order of the White Lotus liberated Ba Sing Se. There were numerous treasures and artifacts sitting on small wooden tables

Each of the meals Jeong Jeong prepared consisted of a bowl of rice and an assortment of wheat, cabbage and roasted Komodo Chicken. Since he was a vegetarian, Aang passed on the Komodo Chicken and had some fruits instead. Aang, Sokka, Katara, Toph, Suki and Jeong Jeong sat around a small table set for six. Everyone sat straight up in their seats. Everyone except for Toph, who leaned back and put her feet up on the table.

"This is really good, Master Jeong Jeong. Very fresh," commented Suki.

"I'm glad you all like it. It's a recipe I grew up with. Now then, was there something you wanted to ask me about?"

"Yes. I was talking to Iroh the other night and he said that you had knowledge of a fifth bending art. I was hoping you could tell me more about that," said Aang.

At these words, Jeong Jeong stopped eating his food and paused uncomfortably. At last he said "that, my young Avatar, is no concern of yours."

Aang had not expected Jeong Jeong to react this way. "Well, thing is, I've already learned part about it. I used a technique he told me about to take away Fire Lord Ozai's Firebending in my final battle with him. That's how I defeated him without killing him."

Jeong Jeong winced "So you have already used it to help you save the world from its gravest threat. The world is safe now. You do not need to know anymore to fulfill your place as Avatar."

"But-"

"But nothing! Have you forgotten that when last we met, you let your abilities get the best of you in your Firebending training and you burned the hands of your young Waterbender friend here? And then, like now, you suffered a failure to listen."

Jeong Jeong was talking about back when he was teaching Aang basic Firebending and Aang had accidently burned Katara's hands because of his impatience. It was not a memory Aang liked to remember. He was taken aback for a second. Then he said "I lacked good discipline then. I was impatient and just wanted to play with fire. But I have mastered that now. Iroh said I should try to understand everything I could do as best I can."

Jeong Jeong looked down for a moment, resentful. "Iroh should focus on his little tea shop and mind his own business."

This made Aang a little mad, but he did not express it. "Now that's not fair. Come on, you seem to know something about this. Why won't you say it. Do you think it's dangerous or something?"

"You are a fully-realized Avatar now! You have mastered all four elements, have entered the spirit world and control the Avatar State," Jeong Jeong shouted. "And yet you still want more! This has got nothing to do with being the Avatar. You just want more power."

"No, that's not it at all," Aang answered, denying Jeong Jeong's claim.

Katara interjected "Master Jeong Jeong, I assure you – I've traveled with Aang for almost a year now. I've never met anyone more peaceful, selfless and caring than him. He just wants to know more about himself. He's not power-hungry at all. That's ridiculous."

"Yes, he is. And he is clearly not selfless and caring, as he is trying to take advantage now." Jeong Jeong snubbed her. "I'm afraid that I must revoke my earlier hospitality for you now and ask you to leave." And with that, Jeong Jeong stood up and motioned toward the door.

"But, Master Jeong Jeong-" Aang began.

"Go. Get out of my sight – all of you!" And with that, he turned around and retreated into the room behind him.

Everyone froze in their seats as Jeong Jeong stormed out of the room. Everyone except Toph, who merely said "Sheesh. What's his problem?" and continued eating from her bowl of rice.

After a couple more seconds, Sokka said "Well, that went pretty well. You think it's still okay to ask him about the space rock?"

That evening, the gang was camping out in the middle of the woods. It felt just like old times. Sokka and Suki seemed to have become more comfortable about openly displaying their new bond with each other and were sharing a tent to themselves. Toph did the same as usual and Earthbended a small sleeping quarter for herself. Sokka and Aang went into the forest to gather some wood for Aang to start a fire on with Firebending while Katara set up camp. Katara seemed to be getting along with Toph better than she usually did. Everyone was passing the time, trying to forget the heated encounter with Jeong Jeong earlier in the afternoon.

As Sokka and Aang hiked through the forest looking for wood, Sokka brought it up again. "The whole idea of going to see Jeong Jeong did seem like a waste of time anyway."

Aang disagreed. "If anything, that whole episode makes me want to know about Energybending more. He was obviously hiding something. He knew more than he showed us."

Sokka seemed skeptical. "The comment he made about Iroh did seem a little uncalled for. But maybe you should just listen to him. You already saved world and all. What use is this energy stuff to you now?"

"Helping rebuild the world," said Aang, still not fully understanding what he was talking about.

The campout that night was pretty mellow. Once they had finished setting up, they sat around the fire, roasted some food and enjoyed the warmth. Toph was the first to turn in, having set up her Earth tent not far from where the fire was. Aang and Katara followed shortly after. Aang still had a lot on his mind. The next day, everyone was unsure about what to do next. They had no set plan now that Aang's little trip to see Jeong Jeong was over. Katara woke up fairly early and practiced her Waterbending. Toph pointed out to the rest of the group that they were very close to an Earth Kingdom town near the foot of a mountain. This town was supposedly famous for its exotic tea and its view of the sunset. Nobody else had any objection to this plan. Sokka even said he badly wanted to check out the marketplace on the off chance that they were selling space rock.

After about half an hour of travelling, they found themselves at the entrance to the town. The place seemed gloomy. It had the look of a community that had clearly endured bad fortune. The buildings and pathways were dusty. The houses had been seriously damages, with several broken roofs, walls and windows in plain sight. The street going through the center of town was nearly empty, save for an old man crossing the street with a cane and a middle aged woman in the middle of sweeping her front porch. Both were ragged and had numerous holes in the dirty clothes that they were wearing. However, if it were not for them, one would get the impression that the whole town was deserted. The majority of the stores and restaurants were closed today. Almost all the doors were shut. So were the windows. Aang noticed a few people stick their heads out to get a good look at him and his friends. Then they shut their windows abruptly. He got the feeling that they were all afraid of something.

They walked around the corner at the edge of town to a local tea shop, which turned out to be open. The place seemed dead. There were rows and rows of tables in a large room that could accommodate a much larger number of patrons. However, aside from two men talking in whispers at the far corner, Aang and the group were the only customers there. The old woman who ran the shop meekly escorted them all to a table and took their order.

"For a place that's supposed to be well known for their variety of exotic tea, you would think that more people would be here," Katara commented.

"And the town itself seems a bit on the down side, too," Suki added. "Toph, was this place like this when you visited before?"

"I've never actually been to this place," said Toph. "My parents were always extremely overprotective so I didn't get out or travel much. But when we would have guests over for dinner, they always told stories about the places that they've been to. They would always mention this place as the one that has some of the best tea in the region."

"This can't be right," said Aang. It's not that the tea wasn't good. It was excellent. But Aang remembered when he met Toph's parents. He couldn't picture wealthy guests of the prestigious Bei Fong family frequenting a place like this.

"Maybe it's just slow tea season," shrugged Sokka.

"Sokka, tea doesn't really have a season," said Katara impatiently. "And it's still summer, so the leaves are fully-bloomed now. It's gotta be something else." And with that, she called over the owner again. "Excuse me. I don't mean to sound rude or anything. But something just seems a little…off about this place. Did this town have any misfortune recently?"

"You're not from around here, are you?" The old lady explained "the Fire Nation took over this town a while ago. They wouldn't have normally have bothered with a smaller town like this. But due to our close proximity to Ba Sing Se, they figured they could use it as a strategic stepping stone for invading the city. We were terrorized by bandits after Fire Nation departed. They're a local gang, used to be soldiers. But they suffered under Fire Nation rule just like everyone else. Now that the Fire Nation is gone, they've taken to looting and plundering the rest of us for personal profit."

Katara showed empathy for this story. "Aang, we have to help these people."

Sokka added "well, normally I would say no. But seeing as you were looking for a way to help rebuild the world – here's your chance. And none of that Energybending stuff necessary for it."

Aang agreed, but ignored Sokka's latter comment. "Miss, when do these bandits usually come?"

"Oh, usually it's around mid afternoon. It's not every day though." She took a close look at all of them, sizing them up. "No offense, but I'm not sure if you kids are up to it."

"I'm the Avatar. It's part of my job description."

After they paid for their tea, they departed the shop and found an alleyway near the main entrance to town. There they waited for the bandits to come back, ready to ambush them when the time came. As it grew later in the afternoon, the few villagers who were remaining outside retreated into their homes and locked their doors.

At last, a clique of riders on ostrich horses rode into town. They mostly looked rugged, tough and muscular. Aang spotted a couple who still had Earth Kingdom military uniforms on. The lady had been right – they had used to be soldiers. The rider at the front of the group, who had a long mane of hair down to his belt buckle, dismounted and began knocking at the door of one of the large houses. When there was no answer, he got out an ax and prepared to swing it.

Aang swiftly emerged from his hiding place and confronted the man, pointing his glider stick at him. "Back away from there. Leave these people in peace."

The head bandit and his comrades turned to look at him. Then they began to laugh, but that didn't last long.

Aang swung in his direction and a forceful gust of air sent him swinging backward until he collided with the wooden wall and fell to the ground. After this, the rest of Aang's allies came out of their hiding places. Toph Earthbended a long stream of rocks rising out of the ground, knocking down one of the bandits and forcing two more to jump out of the way, now off balance. Aang sent another gust of wind back and knocked the closer one into the rock wall Toph had just created. Katara brought out her bending water and dealt a hard hit to them and proceeded to turn the water into ice to freeze the bandits in their place. One of the bandits was getting ready to Earthbend back at them when Suki dealt a couple chi-blocking punches to the man, disabling him. This was the first time that she got to use that trick Ty Lee had shown her in combat. Sokka sent his boomerang around to hit one in the head. But another bandit attempted to cut him off just when the boomerang was on its way back a second time. Then Katara sent another wave of water his way.

At last there were only three bandits left. Seeing how the rest of the battle had gone, they turned tail and ran away. Sokka yelled after them. Aang knew that justice needed to be served for these people to be safe from the threat the bandits had imposed and the bandits needed to be taught a lesson. So, he cleared his mind, rose himself up into the air and entered the Avatar State. He now had all the power of his previous reincarnations at his disposal. He felt the gargantuan surge of power as he prepared to deal his final blow toward them. Not to kill, of course. Just to render them incapable of fighting back for the present time. Then he could let the town authorities deal with them.

And then it came. It was tiny, almost like a pebble at first. It seemed like nothing of significance. Probably a bird or a bug, Aang thought when he first noticed it behind him. But it was more than that. It was something mechanical. A latch inside it opened in mid-air and a sharp blade came out in front. It continued soaring through the air, uninterrupted by this sudden transformation. Aang noticed it just in time. He stopped focusing on the runaway bandits, tilted his head to the side and exited the Avatar State. The mysterious knife-blade missed his head by inches and soared onward in the same straight path until it jammed itself into a tree in the distance.

Aang dropped to the ground and spun around, looking back into the center of town. He saw a man standing there. He was dressed all in black. He had tight garments covering his arms, torso and legs. He wore a large sash around his waist line, secured in a tight knot behind his right hip. He had a head covering similar to what the members of the Sandbender tribes wore, only of a much darker shade. The majority of his face was covered in dark cloth, so only his eye line was visible. Just as Aang saw him, he dashed behind one of the nearby buildings and vanished.

As Aang caught his breath, Katara, Sokka, Toph and Suki rushed over to him.

"Are you alright?" asked Katara. There was an urgent note of concern in her voice.

"I'm fine," Aang replied, still kneeling on the ground, panting.

"Who was that guy?" Suki wondered aloud. "Was he with the bandits?"

"No he didn't come into town with them," said Toph. "He was already here. I could sense him with my feet."

Sokka turned angrily to Toph. "What? You knew he was there – why didn't you say anything before?"

"He didn't seem dangerous. I thought he was just another villager. He seemed just like them, hidden away indoors. The only difference was he wasn't trembling. He stayed perfectly still the whole time, which I thought was kind of odd. But I didn't think much of it. I had no idea he was hostile until he came out and through that object at Twinkle Toes here."

Sokka calmed down. "Okay. Well, since you can 'sense' him and all, where is he now?"

Toph paused. "Gone."

"Gone? What do you mean he's gone? You could sense him when he was in hiding before. Why can't you do it now?"

Toph seemed helpless. "I don't know. But, after he ran behind that building, I couldn't sense him anymore?"

"Why not? Did he use Earthbending to go underground?" asked Katara.

"No. I would have definitely sensed it if he Earthbended. He didn't use any kind of bending as far as I could tell."

"How could he just disappear like that?" Sokka asked again. "And who is he? If he's not with the bandits do you think he's with some Fire Nation group?"

"I suppose that's a possibility," Suki commented. "Of course, if he was so intent on killing the Avatar, why didn't he take the opportunity when he had a cleaner shot? He had much better chances of getting Aang when he was busy fighting the bandits in the middle of the street."

Katara turned to Aang. "You've hardly said a word. Do you have any idea about this?"

Aang paused for a moment ant took it all in. "I don't know." He thought about it all now silently to himself. He didn't think that the strange attacker was a member of the bandits. He didn't think he was associated with the Fire Nation either. This man had waited. Suki was right. He had a much better chance of killing Aang in the streets, if he was really intent on killing the Avatar. But he had waited instead. This was almost too horrible to think about. But there was no mistaking it. He had attacked Aang when he was in the Avatar State. He had _purposefully_ waited until Aang was in Avatar State.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	3. Chapter 3: The Parting of Ways

Earth Kingdom Town, 100 ASC

A few hours had passed since Aang and gang had their run-in with the bandits who had previously terrorized the Earth Kingdom town they now found themselves in. Shortly after arriving in the settlement with the simple intention of sampling local tea flavors, they heard of the troubled situation the people faced. Although they were now free of the Fire Nation, they were faced with a group of former Earth Kingdom soldiers who had turned into thugs preying on the misfortunes of the community. Avatar Aang and his companions decisively committed to stopping them. They waited for the bandits to return and fought bravely to help save people, just like old times. And, as usual, they were victorious. At least it seemed to be going that way.

As the skirmish drew to a close, a mysterious encounter took place. An unknown man attacked Aang when he was in the Avatar State, getting ready to finish off the last couple of bandits. He had been waiting silently and patiently until Aang went into the Avater State. There was no mistaking it – if he had wanted to kill Aang earlier he had plenty of cleaner opportunities. Although everyone has heard of the Avatar, most people don't know about the Avatar State.

At the beginning of last Spring, General Fong of the Earth Kingdom had tried to force Aang into the Avatar State so that he would be able to defeat the Fire Lord and end the War much sooner. But General Fong was ignorant. All he knew was that in the Avatar State Aang's eyes glowed and he was more powerful. Aang himself had also been ignorant about the Avatar State at the time – until Avatar Roku told him about it. Roku told him how all the strength of the Avatar Spirit's past lives was available to him in the Avatar State, but that if he was killed in the Avatar State, the Avatar Spirit would die with him and the cycle would be broken. Fong and Aang had not known this.

But this man who just attacked Aang did. What other reason could he possibly have for attacking Aang when he was the most powerful? This man had the unquestionable goal of ending the Avatar once and for all. Nearly as unnatural as him was the weapon he employed. Some tiny device that strangely transformed into a sharp blade in mid-air. Aang had been all over the world and he had never seen nor heard of anything like it. He hoped that now that he had saved the world from the Fire Lord that things would just come easier to him from now on. But perhaps he was wrong.

As these thoughts crowded Aang's brain, the liberated townsfolk gave him and his friends the hero-worship they were ever-so accustomed to. Gradually, people were emerging from the hiding places that they took shelter in while the bandits were ready to attack. Their looks of fear and confusion quickly transformed to that of joy and admiration. They were amazed. Amazed that indeed the Avatar had helped them out once again in such a short span of time. First he saved their kingdom from being burned down by the Fire Lord. Now, he saved them from the awful bandits that tainted the peace they had longed for so long. People were enthusiastically rushing out of their homes to thank Aang and the rest of the team.

"The Avatar has saved us!"

"The outsiders have expelled the bandits!"

"Finally, we can live at peace again!"

As Aang, Katara, Sokka, Toph and Suki walked down the center of the main street in town, the townsfolk crowded around them to greet their liberators. Aang felt a little better to see what good result came from his encounter a few hours before. Katara was blushing. Toph had to Earthbend away a young man who kept tugging at her shirt uncontrollably. Sokka spotted the old lady that ran the tea shop they had entered upon coming to town and pointed her out to the rest of the group.

"Well, I guess I underestimated you kids. You really did this town a great service. I hope that you will come to my tea shop again sometime." She bowed to Aang upon finishing these words.

"All in a day's work for the Avatar and pals!" Sokka boasted.

"Our town leaders wish to see you so that they can thank you in person," the old lady continued. "You should meet with them." She bowed again.

They followed the old lady's directions to the center part of town, where they were greeted at a larger-sized house by a middle-aged man with dark hair in a light blue coat with an Earth Kingdom symbol just visible on the shirt beneath it. He was flanked by an attendant on either side.

"Welcome, young Avatar and companions. I am the Sheryf of this community. I extend my deepest thanks for what you have done for our humble town. Because of you, I believe we can prosper just like we used to. I can't thank you enough for this."

"Don't mention it," replied Aang, always the modest type.

"You will be pleased to hear that the remaining bandits that escaped at the end have been caught and arrested. They are ready to stand trial along with the rest of their gang. I feel that it's now only appropriate to offer you a reward for your unwavering pursuit of justice."

"Oh, that won't be necessary," answered Katara.

"Some supplies for our travels would be nice," interrupted Sokka. Katara shot him a dirty look.

"Consider it done." With that, the Sheryf extended a bow, which Aang and his friends returned before turning to leave.

After their brief meeting was over, Aang, Katara, Sokka, Toph and Suki returned to the tea shop where they had first heard of the bandit problem the town was facing earlier that same day. Unlike before, when the establishment had been practically deserted, the place was totally packed. They arrived just in time to not have to wait for a table. The manager, who had bowed to them before in the street, noticed them as soon as they came in. She led them over to a table by the window.

"This place sure seems livelier," commented Toph. Indeed, every table was full and they had to raise their voices slightly to have an ordinary conversation.

They were all offered a couple of free rounds of tea for the table of whatever flavor tea they wished. With the business the place was getting, it did not seem like that would be much trouble for them.

"Well, this is pretty cool," said Sokka cheerfully.

"Yeah," agreed Katara. But Aang was not sharing in their sentiments at the moment.

"Hey, guys. Not to bring the mood down, but I think we should talk about that strange man dressed in black that got away."

Katara seemed more aware now. "Oh yeah. Do you really think that what you said earlier is true? About him trying to kill you in the Avatar State I mean."

"Of course," said Aang impatiently.

"I noticed his presence with my seismic sense the second that we came into town," Toph interjected. "If he was here intent on picking a fight with Twinkletoes here, then he would have known we came here after we left Jeong Jeong's house. Do you think he was following us?"

"Well, if you 'saw' him in your own way here, did you 'see' him in the same way around Jeong Jeong's house the other day?" Sokka interrupted.

Toph gave an expression of minor annoyance. Then after a quick pause, she answered "no, I didn't notice him there." "And I obviously didn't see him while we were on Appa either," she added. "So I have no idea how long he was tracking us.

Suki pulled out the weapon of mysterious would-be assassin. "I picked this up right after our encounter with him. I looked it over. It's pretty simple, really." She held it up in the palm of her hand for all except for Toph to see. It was in a rounded shape about the size of a large cherry or a small plum. "It looks like it's a harmless solid object from the outside. But when you throw it in the air, giving it a little forward spin…" she said as she rotated it slowly. With a small clicking noise, the outer covering gave way and a compressed knife-like object stretched out, pointing forward and shifting the overall weight of the object. "…the mechanical insides open up and what appears to be a harmless orb is now a deadly weapon. Part of what makes it unique and effective is that it is not even exposed as a weapon until after it is thrown."

Everyone else stared at awe as she explained it to them. Then, as she was folding the knife back on the inside, Aang noticed a symbol on the outer covering. It had the gold round full-moon shape in the center, with a crescent on either side facing outward. And on the inside…was a purple eye with horns coming out of it.

"What's that?" Aang asked, pointing it out.

Suki looked where he indicated and stared at the drawing blankly. "I don't know. I've never seen that sign before. Beats me."

Katara seemed confused as well. "But what motive could this guy have for wanting to end the Avatar Cycle. Why would he want to do such a thing?"

Aang acknowledged her. "I've been thinking about that myself. The War of a Hundred Years is over now. I don't think it has anything to do with the Fire Nation." Aang seemed just unsure as she was. "My only guess is – maybe it's related to Energybending? Maybe he heard I used it on Ozai and wanted to prevent me from learning anything else?"

Sokka scoffed "Oh come on Aang, don't bring up that energy stuff again. If anything, the guy probably just wanted to-." But what Sokka thought his true motive was, they never found out. Sokka was now looking out the window at something he appeared to have spotted all of a sudden.

"What is it, Sokka?" asked Katara.

"It's that guy outside. He looks really familiar."

Sokka was pointing to an Earth Kingdom man out the window. Another outsider, he had just entered town and was looking around the street with some kind of fascination. He looked like he was in his late twenties or early thirties and had an unkempt sort of appearance. He had just come to a halt in the center of the street. He was looking about like he had lost something.

Katara seemed annoyed. "What is going on? What does this have to do with anything?"

Sokka ignored her – still looking out the window at the man in the street. He suddenly stopped searching around and turned abruptly around to face down the street toward the entrance to town.

"Ah, there you are. Quit disappearing on me like that. You've just gotta cause trouble everywhere you go. Have you been stealing cabbages from that poor merchant again?"

A large, majestic-looking brown bear came running down the street to meet the man Sokka had pointed out. All of a sudden, everyone recognized him. There was no mistaking it now. He looked much dirtier than the last time they saw him. He had also dropped some weight and apparently found a way to stop wearing glasses. But behind all that, Kuei was still the same old pompous and naïve Earth King that they remembered. Bosco still looked exactly the same except he wasn't wearing Earth Kingdom robes.

Before anyone else could say anything, Sokka called out "Earth King! Hey Earth King – over here!"

Shocked, Kuei turned around and caught Sokka's eye through the window of the tea shop. He looked around himself nervously as passersby began to stare. "Umm…sorry. I believe you have mistaken me for somebody else, young man."

"It's me – the Avatar," said Aang. "We came to see you at the royal palace in Ba Sing Se. We roughed up half your army."

"Oh – you think I'm the Earth King. Heh, heh," Kuei laughed uncomfortably. "That's funny. People say I look like him all the time. But I'm just a simple traveler."

People in the street were staring at the Earth King, Sokka and Aang. At the moment, Kuei could hardly look less like the Earth King. And who were those people in the tea shop calling out to him with all these outrageous stories.

"Why don't you come in and join us for some tea?" Katara asked out to him.

Timidly, Kuei motioned for Bosco to follow him and they entered the tea shop. The tea shop owner said that the bear would have to wait outside. But Aang said he was a friend of theirs and she changed her mind, bringing over an extra-large seat for Bosco to settle down in.

"So, how's it going, your kingliness?" said Sokka.

"Sshhhh! I'm trying to stay undercover," said Kuei. "Nobody can know that I'm the Earth King, okay. I'm just a simple traveler for now."

"Sorry, your secret is safe with us," Katara reassured him.

"Why don't you tell us about your travels? We haven't heard anything from you since leaving Ba Sing Se," said Toph.

Finally, the ecstatic Earth King calmed himself down. He took a sip from his tea and began recounting his exploits since they last saw each other. Aang, Katara, Sokka, Toph and Suki all listened intently at the thrilling stories he had from his travels incognito. During his first week traveling alone, Kuei had had a run-in with pirates and been robbed of everything he was carrying except clothes. He had to get a job picking tea leaves on a farm to feed himself and save up enough to start traveling again. Then a few days after he left that, he had a run-in with an angry circus master who tried to steal Bosco. Kuei and Bosco just barely managed to get away. He had met a lot of interesting people on his journey. Most of them were peasants and other types of people that Kuei wasn't accustomed to meeting in his life as the Earth King. Just a couple days ago, Kuei had stumbled into a village with some kind of celebration festival going on. It was then that he heard the good news that the War had ended. He was now slowly making his way back to Ba Sing Se to resume his duties as Earth King, a changed man.

"Now that I have seen and experienced the life of ordinary people, I feel that I can understand their problems more and am able to return to my post and serve them in a more enlightened manner," said Kuei. "I'm still staying in disguise until I get back to Ba Sing Se, though. By the way, now that the War is over, what's happening in there?"

"General How is leading the city right now – or trying to. Some of your subjects in the Upper Ring are debating reinstating Long Feng to power," answered Katara.

Kuei looked uneasy. "I had better get back quick then. I don't want to risk Long Feng plotting something new. He was my trusted advisor for most of my life. It was finding out the truth about him that broke me out of the shell I had lived in my whole life." Kuei did not recounting a part of his life we wished to forget and move on from. "Well, that and riding on Appa," he added.

"I am sure you will lead your people well upon your return," said Aang. He could tell that Kuei had matured a lot since he saw him last.

Kuei smiled and finished his tea. Then he left the table and went to ask the lady who ran the tea shop about something.

After a few moments, Katara asked everyone else "So, what happens now?"

Everyone looked a little awkward. They had all felt this moment coming for a long time. Since they had departed Ba Sing Se and Zuko and Mai returned to the Fire Nation. They had had a great adventure together and they had helped Aang save the world and restore balance. In the process, they had formed friendships with each other that would last a lifetime. But now that their task was completed, there was no real reason for them to continue traveling together. It was at last time for them to go their separate ways.

"It looks like it's time for Katara and I to return to the South Pole. We've been away long enough. And our tribe needs us," said Sokka. Katara bowed her head and nodded in agreement.

"Well, I don't know if you need to go back quite yet," said Suki. "We never did get to finish your training the first time you visited Kyoshi Island. I have two weeks left on leave before I officially rejoin the other warriors. Could use the time to give you some more private lessons."

Sokka was tempted by this offer. "I agree, that would be kind of fun. What about Katara, though?"

"I'll be fine getting back to the South Pole on my own," said Katara.

"I can give you a lift on Appa," said Aang.

"It's been a while since I've seen my parents. I wrote them a letter and all, but I should probably get back to them," said Toph thoughtfully. "I hope things are different now."

"Hey, you helped save the world and their entire country from burning to a crisp," said Sokka. "They would have to be insane to try and shelter you again. And they can't now even if they wanted to." Toph laughed.

Aang seemed concerned. "I sure hope that assassin won't come back anytime soon."

"He's a wimp and a coward. He ran away," said Toph. "Don't worry Twinketoes, you could totally take him in a straight-up fight. After Fire Lord Ozai how tough can that guy possibly be?"

Aang laughed uneasily, feeling a little bit better. The five of them all shared one final group hug. Then, Toph left and ran with Earthbending to help propel her faster toward Gaoling. Sokka and Suki began their journey toward Kyoshi Island. Then, Aang and Katara were left by themselves in the doorway of the tea shop.

"So what do you plan to do now?" Katara asked Aang.

"I'm not sure," answered Aang. He had no idea where to go next. He did not have a normal home to go back to like the rest of them did. He should probably start taking up his Avatar duties. But where would he even begin with that? The world was a big place and he was unsure where he'd be needed most now that Ozai was defeated. He also still had learned barely anything about Energybending, which Iroh told him to look into. Maybe he would have a better idea once he dropped off Katara. He dreaded the idea of parting with her again.

"Why don't you stay at the South Pole for a little while after we get there."

'Hmmm, I don't know…" said Aang. Of course he wanted to, but he felt like there was more for him to busy himself with. He couldn't neglect his duties as Avatar.

"Oh, I see," said Katara. "Now that you're a fully-realized Avatar and all, you're too good for some simple old-fashioned penguin-sledding?"

Aang thought to himself again. Well, what was the harm in taking a break for a little while? "Yeah, okay. Sounds good."

Aang and Katara walked out, holding hands, towards Appa. For the first time since he found out he was the Avatar, Aang's mind was totally at rest.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	4. Chapter 4: Enemies of the Fire Lord

Fire Nation Royal Palace, 104 ASC

Aang was riding on Appa. The sky was clear and the weather was breezy and peaceful. Within his line of sight, there had been nothing but ocean in all directions since he left the shores of the Southwestern Earth Kingdom earlier that day. He was on his way to visit Zuko in the Fire Nation Royal Palace. Aang traveled frequently and was sure to keep in touch with all his friends who had helped in his quest to defeat Fire Lord Ozai four years ago. But Aang was especially excited about this visit, for it would be the first time all of them were together at once since their celebration at the Jasmine Dragon. Zuko had invited them all. The whole of Team Avatar, as Sokka would call it – or Boomeraang, or the Aang Gang. Aang was sure his friends were anticipating it just as much as he was.

Although everyone kept in touch, everyone was also busy in some way. This was especially true with him. After all, he was a fully-realized Avatar now. His power came with responsibility and that meant he had duties to the world to attend to. He had to preserve the balance that the world had waited so long for him to restore. Just like the other Avatars before him, he had to resolve disputes, save lives and stand for justice. This meant helping the good and punishing the evil when the time came. Although he had yet to face any threat on par with Ozai, bestowing the eternal wisdom of the Avatar Spirit to the world, even in a time of peace, kept him substantially occupied.

What time was left over, Aang used to have fun with his friends – mostly Katara. The long-distance girlfriend of the Avatar was back living at the South Pole now with her family – Kanna, Hakoda, Sokka and now Pakku, who had come with other Northern Water Tribe Waterbenders to help rebuild the Southern Water Tribe. Some returned to the North shortly after the War when they were less needed, but others chose to stay. Hakoda had been benevolent in his hospitality. Pakku especially, since he had married Sokka and Katara's grandmother. With Pakku Katara continued to practice and study Waterbending with. Katara had improved greatly in the past couple years. She gave Pakku quite a run for his money the last time they sparred together, shocking even him.

For Zuko, things were always kept interesting. This was to be expected, with him being Fire Lord and all. He was living up the promises he made during his coronation speech. And like he had told Aang, he was having to keep "peace at home" as well as abroad. There had been a few attempts on his life in the months after he left the Jasmine Dragon. The first had been quite a shocker – it came when he was walking down the streets of the Fire Nation Capital, arm-in-arm with Mai. Measures were taken to heighten security around the palace at all times. Many in the Fire Nation still saw him as the banished prince, the Avatar's pet and a traitor. Zuko realized all too soon that being Fire Lord was going to be a lot tougher than he thought. At least he could always ask Uncle Iroh for advice.

Meanwhile, things were getting pretty serious between him and Mai. She had her own room in the palace where she lived full-time now. Zuko often found himself depending on her companionship when he felt he could not trust those around him. This was not always the case, of course. When his personal security forces alerted him that there was trouble around the capital, he had a habit of suggesting that Mai take a vacation by herself so she would be safe. He sent her lots of places – usually to Ember Island. He felt close to Mai and wanted to shield her from harm's way. This was greatly to her annoyance and Zuko was very bad at hiding the reasons behind this. Mai was quite a skilled fighter herself and she resented being patronized and overly-protected by her boyfriend. It was with unmistakable reluctance that she agreed to his short "vacations," "retreats" and "getaways" while he stayed in the palace where all the action was.

As for Sokka, he had returned to the South Pole after spending time at Kyoshi Island following the Hundred Years War. On the way back, he had taken a rather large detour to look for his old boomerang and meteor sword, but it was all in vain. In search of a new weapon, he returned to the house of his former master Piandao. Piandao was proud to hear the story of the role his student played in the final battle against Ozai's airship fleet. He was more than happy to assist Sokka in making his next sword. There was still a little bit of material from the space rock leftover, but not enough to make a full sword with. So, Sokka had to substitute partially. He constructed a hybrid sword which still had the meteor in it but had a much lighter tint to it than the original one. Upon his return to the South Pole, Sokka assisted his father in leading the Southern Water Tribe. Sokka had grown more confident with age, but still retained his personality and sense of humor.

Toph had reconciled with her parents back in Gaoling. Lao and Poppy Bei Fong were overjoyed at seeing their daughter again after she returned home. They also admitted their mistake of sheltering her from the world and were proud of her for helping prevent their kingdom from being burned to the ground. It had taken a little time for them to process it, but their view of their daughter had changed fundamentally. Her parents sent her to a prestigious finishing school a couple towns over from where they lived. Despite her rebellious nature, Toph had initially agreed due to finally having her parents' full acceptance. However, the policies were strict and there was little room for her to continue Earthbending. When she told her parents how she felt, they were understanding. A compromise was met – Toph would go to a private school in Omashu where she would have more freedom to do her Earthbending training. At Aang's suggestion, she began to Earthbend with King Bumi and they had become quite the pair. After school she typically spared with him in the arena he had tested Aang in long ago. After some separation anxiety, her parents moved up to Omashu to spend more time with her. They had a vacation house in Omashu, so the transition was fairly easy. At first, Toph thought this was a bit much, but she came to accept it. She wouldn't admit it, but she missed them just as much.

Aang had continued to take Appa and Momo with him wherever he went. At this moment, they had spotted the Fire Nation Royal Palace and had begun their descent. Atop the tall stairs leading up to it was a nice landing platform for him situated between the two columns right in front of the entrance. Aang steered Appa toward this location as he did every time he was in the area. He could tell that he was expected at about this time long before he landed since a group of soldiers was on their way out to greet him just as he was starting to land. There were five of them – all in full uniform minus the head coverings and masks.

At the head was the commanding officer in charge of the other four. He bowed his head slightly as Appa touched his feet to the ground and Aang dismounted. "Welcome, Avatar. Fire Lord Zuko is expecting you."

"Thanks," said Aang. He slid down from Appa's back, glider in his left hand and came in front of the commander. He paused for a moment – this officer looked strangely familiar.

"Come," said his greeter. "The rest of the Fire Lord's guests have already arrived." And with that he turned and walked back into the grand palace entryway.

Aang followed closely behind him. The corridors of the palace were just as dully lit and gloomy as when he had first visited this place, but the atmosphere seemed much calmer and warmer now that he knew he had friends here. Aang remained a couple paces behind his escort, which was nothing but an unnecessary formality. Zuko was one of his best friends and of course he knew where the Fire Lord's chamber was. As they passed through the hallway where the portraits of the Fire Lords hung, Aang noticed the one of Zuko – a new addition since he was last here. He also recognized Ozai and Sozin fairly easily. Then he saw another one he was not so familiar with. With one hand this Fire Lord was holding a small flame with his bending ability and in the other he held what appeared to be a sun-like abject with the moon symbol in front. A solar eclipse, just like when he and his friends invaded the Fire Nation Capital years before when Firebending was blocked out. Had there been such an event during his time,too?

At last they came to the right set of doors. The guards parted and the officer escort opened them before the Avatar. "The Avatar Aang, your highness." He bowed toward Zuko and then departed.

Aang's friends were gathered on the far side of the chamber. Zuko, who had been sitting on a pristine-looking small sofa with Mai beside him, got up quickly. "Hey, what took you so long?"

"Oh, you know ,the usual," Aang joked.

Katara was still in her recognizable Water Tribe outfit but no longer sported the hair loopies. She rushed over to him and gave him a strong embrace and a quick peck on the lips.

Toph and Sokka both stayed back, looking smug. "Hey there Twinkle Toes. You haven't changed a bit," said Toph. Next to her was Suki.

"Suki, I thought you weren't coming?" Aang was pleasantly surprised.

"Plans change," she replied.

"Ty Lee has just been promoted to second-in-command of the Kyoshi Warriors," added Sokka. "She's handling things while Suki's here."

"Well, let's all catch up in the dining room, shall we?" said Zuko. "The palace chef has prepared us a nice surprise."

It was the first time together in a while, so there was no shortage of stories to tell each other. The food was delicious and time seemed to go by very fast. Sokka had narrowly escaped a polar leopard while looking for a new fishing spot, since an avalanche had driven him away from his usual one. Toph was asking when Aang would make it out to Omashu for a three-way sparing match with her and Bumi. They were just about to have dessert when Zuko spoke up again. "I have some more good news. Mai, it's very exciting with your old friend Ty Lee being promoted and all. I knew you would want to share the moment with her, so I've arranged for a luxurious airship ride to take you over to Kyoshi Island to see her. It leaves later tonight. The palace servants have already done your packing for you."

Mai narrowed her eyes and stared at him. "What's going on now?"

Zuko looked taken aback. "Nothing's going on. It's just a surprise I've arranged. Thought you would enjoy it."

"Don't play dumb with me, Zuko," said Mai. "There's some kind of danger looming around here and you're trying to protect me from it by sending me on a mini-trip. I can handle myself and I don't need you to be paranoid for me all the time!"

"Well, ok, I'll admit. I did plan a couple of trips to Ember Island in the past. But that was when there was a genuine threat in the area and I didn't want you caught up in it."

"This is the same as when your father sent us on that little beach trip back during the War."

Zuko grimaced. He had resented being excluded from the state affairs at the time. Like being at the kids table. He understood where Mai was coming from but he had to convince her that wasn't the case. "Actually, it was Ty Lee's idea. She wanted you there when she was promoted. She needs you now."

Mai's eyes narrowed even more. She did not argue any further, though. "Alright, well in that case, I'm not hungry for any dessert. I'd better start getting my makeup on." And with that she left the room and walked toward her chamber.

Everyone else paused for a second, tension in the air. They knew what this all meant just as much as Mai did. Aang broke the silence. "So, what was your purpose in inviting us here tonight, Zuko?"

Zuko looked up and answered. "Two days ago, my head of security told me that he received word of a plot to assassinate me and put my sister on the throne in my place."

Aang looked shocked. "Isn't she still in a mental treatment center?"

"She is, but that's beside the point. She's not behind this. I don't see how she can be, anyway. But she serves as a sort of rallying symbol for anyone who's opposed what I've done as Fire Lord. Anyhow, the most disturbing part about it is that supposedly someone connected inside the palace is involved. I've always thought I could trust the people that serve me here, but apparently that's not the case. So I need to ask help from people that I know I can trust."

Aang looked determined. "You can count on us, Zuko."

"Well said, Twinkle Toes," said Toph.

"You know me. I'm ready to kick some crazy Firebender behind any day of the week," said Sokka.

"The first thing you need to do is change the palace guard. Switch around who's on duty tonight," said Aang.

"Why would I do that?"

"Whoever's plotting against you is probably relying on their inside contact. So they'll be putting their plan into action at a time when that person is around. If the shifted schedule is changed, that throws their plan off. And keep the assignments as random as possible until the culprits have been rooted out."

Zuko pondered this suggestion. "Ok, and what next?"

Aang thought for a moment. "We'll have to pretend we don't know anything about this already. Talk to your head of security and see if he has any more news about this. The rest of us will just have to lay low and be ready to fight at a moment's notice."

Zuko agreed. He rose and left the room for a moment before returning immediately afterwards. "Dessert's nearly done."

The tone of the conversation was much more calm and serious than it had been before Mai left and Zuko explained about the assassination plot. Just as they were finishing, the same guard who had escorted Aang in earlier entered the room. "You called, Sir?"

"Yes. I have decided to give you and your men the rest of the night off. I will be having some of the new recruits on watch duty tonight."

The man clearly did not expect this and seemed a little offended, but he was trying not to show it. "I don't understand. My men and I are fully capable of…"

"Enough," Zuko cut him off. "That is an order. Dismissed!"

The man hesitated for a moment as if to say something, then bowed forward and left without a word. Aang and Zuko led the rest of the gang into the master bedroom, where they began plotting their positions. They did not know when the members of the attempted coup would try to strike, so they started mapping out possible scenarios and playing them out piece-by-piece. Toph, with her mastery of Seismic Sense, would be the best lookout for spotting approaching people. Aang was just toying with his glider when Zuko approached him.

"Well, the guard's changed now. I've ordered another spontaneous change of the guard in a few hours. Mai is on the airship bound for Kyoshi Island. My head of security has informed me that they have not heard any more news about the plot. Except that they intend to strike at the most vulnerable moment."

"Hmmm…okay," said Aang. "Everyone else is in ready to get in their positions soon. Sokka's just gone down to where Appa's staying. He'll be ready to fly up on him to just outside your window where we can arrange a quick getaway if necessary. You'll need to signal him with a simple Firebending blast out the window."

Zuko nodded. "I'm guessing by the most vulnerable moment they must mean when I'm sleeping. It's tough to kill a Fire Lord in combat. The last time it was done was during a solar eclipse."

Aang remembered what he must be talking about. "I saw a solar eclipse sign on one of the portraits out in the hall on the way in."

"Yes. That would be my great-great-grandfather Khomin – the Fire Lord before the War. He was well-beloved by his subjects. But on the day of a solar eclipse, someone assassinated him while his Firebending was blocked. They never found out why."

Aang reflected on this for a moment, then said "okay, well we'd better get ready now if we're going to catch these wrongdoers."

For the next few hours, they waited. Zuko went to bed early and pretended to be fully asleep and ordered the palace guards outside his chambers to take the rest of the night off. He wanted to lure the attackers at him so that he could confront them when the time came. Aang was lurking in a corner, meditating but still alert. Toph was hiding in the room next door with Suki and Katara. She would signal Aang and Zuko by Earthbending a rock on their side of Zuko's room when people were approaching. For a while, things were calm and quiet. Aang was beginning to wonder if they had given up now that he and the rest of the gang were there.

At last, Aang noticed the rock move a little. Zuko sprang up in an instant and shot a quiet Firebending flame out his window so that they would have Appa ready when the time came. Aang could just barely make out Suki and Katara's voices in the next room. Then with a loud crash the door was broken down. Standing in the doorway was the same officer that had escorted Aang in earlier that day. There seemed to be a lot of them, a whole battalion by the looks of it.

"Death to the traitor!" the officer shouted, pointing forward. At least twenty men ran around him and on either side and charged toward Zuko, who had gotten up and was shooting fire balls at them left and right.

Suddenly, a hole opened up in the wall and Toph, Katara and Suki rushed through. Then Toph closed it again with Earthbending. Katara took out her bending water and stretched it out to slap back about six or seven of them at once. As Suki made some jabs at the familiar-looking leader of the operation, attempting to block his Chi, Zuko turned around to look outside for Sokka and Appa, who had not arrived yet. Aang had fought a horde of them with his mastery of the four elements. Then he turned to the door and saw twenty or thirty more men coming forward. Apparently they had only fought the first wave so far. Aang concentrated really hard, then he felt new life come into his chi like he had never felt before except for in the Avatar State. Some of Katara's bending water shot towards his hand along with some small rocks while a tiny ball of air and a tiny flare met them, all suspended above his hand at once. Aang had never used this style of attack before, but he knew what to do. He shot the pieces of each element forward at the soldiers with such speed that even he could not see them, knocking them all down in an instant wave.

At last Aang and his friends were standing while everyone around them had fallen, including their leader. Everyone took a deep breath. "When did you start doing that?" asked Toph. Aang did not answer.

"Where is Sokka? He was supposed to be here," Katara said angrily.

"I sent the signal out the window just like we planned. Maybe he wasn't looking," replied Zuko.

Almost in answer to the question, Sokka appeared just outside the window on Appa. He seemed out of breath "Sorry about that, apparently they knew about Appa. Overheard something we said. They ambushed us – had to fight them off." He climbed through the window with his sword in hand. "I guess you guys seem to have pretty much finished up here though."

Just then, the commanding officer sprung up and readied himself to shoot a giant Firebending blast at Zuko, who was turned the other way. Then a wave of stilettos shot toward his hand and pinned it down, wounding him at the same time. Mai had appeared at the door. "I made the airship take a detour. Figured you'd need me."

Zuko rushed to embrace Mai, then walked arm-in-arm with her down the hall to inform the palace security about the events of the evening. Soon, some reinforcements came in and removed the disloyal battalion of Fire Nation soldiers, taking the wounded to the infirmary, the slain away and the rest to the prison cells.

When Zuko returned, he said "it's amazing that so many were able to participate in this operation right under all our noses. This level of security breach is almost unheard of. And that was some amazing moves you pulled there, Avatar."

Aang's face turned a little pink, though in a room decorated with so many shades of red, one would barely notice. "Yeah, I had never done that before. I think I used Energybending. It helped me focus my chi and control the four elements with more precision than usual."

"Oh great, this energy stuff again. I thought we had heard the last of that," mumbled Sokka.

Zuko turned and approached the officer, who was the only one remaining in the room. After Mai had stopped him, Toph had trapped him in place with Earthbending. Zuko stood in front looking down at him, with Aang and the others not far behind him. "Who are you?" he asked as the man turned his angry face away from him. "I said who are you? Answer your Fire Lord!"

The man turned his head to face Zuko and spat in his face "You're no Fire Lord of Mine. You're the Fire Nation's greatest disgrace! You're a traitor and a usurper. It's men like my father our contry's citizen's should be cheering in the street for – not you!"

"Your father?"

"Yes, my father. The Admiral Zhao."

"I knew you looked familiar," said Aang.

"Yep, he looks just like him," added Sokka.

"You and your uncle are responsible for his death at the North Pole," Zhao's son said to Zuko. "He was bringing the Fire Nation to new heights. He would have conquered the North, destroyed the moon spirit and annihilated Waterbending. But a soft idealist ruined him and now sits on the throne he once served. Now the world worships you, the Avatar's puppet and my father's legacy is in shambles."

"I know what losing a parent can feel like, but your crimes and your aggression cannot be forgiven. You are going to face justice. Guards – take him away," commanded Zuko. Toph let the Earthbending entrapments long enough for him to be taken into custody and led away.

Another guard approached Zuko as they exited. "Your Majesty, here is an unidentified weapon we found among the assailants." He held out a short silver sword with an inscription of some kind on it.

The handle was black. As Zuko started to examine it, Aang noticed a symbol on the handle. "I recognize that sign," he said, pointing at it. "That's what was on the assassin's weapon four years ago."

Everyone except for Toph turned in response to this. "What do you know, it is," said Suki.

"The one who attacked you in the Avatar State," continued Katara. "But what is it doing here?"

Sokka and Zuko both shrugged. Apparently after all the action it was hard for them to get excited over seeing a design on the back of a sword. After the scene was cleared up, they all left the room. Zuko would be sleeping in Mai's chamber tonight and a new guard would be stationed, just in case something happened again that night. Aang, Katara, Suki and Toph were each allowed a private bedroom for the night. Before turning it, Aang walked outside to where Appa and Momo were, needing some fresh air.

Katara had followed him . "Well, I guess that's over with now. All in the day of the life of the Avatar, of course."

"Yeah," said Aang, barely listening.

"What is it?" asked Katara.

"Tonight felt like it was old times again. All of us together, fighting the Fire Nation. Fighting Zhao – or his son, anyway. It just seems like so long since things have been this way. I feel like I don't get the chance to be with you guys as much – you most of all."

Katara blushed. "I try to write as often as possible. But yeah, it is tough. Being at the South Pole and all. Why don't you let me accompany you on your Avatar missions at some point? You may be the Avatar, but you're still only human. I'm also sure having another master Waterbender around will come in handy. Especially one who used to be your teacher."

Aang smiled. "I would like that." And with that, they walked back inside, arm-in-arm.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	5. Chapter 5: Seclusion and Kindred, Part 1

**Whale Tail Island, 104 ASC **

Aang was meditating. For the past three weeks he had been traveling to different locations with Katara and Appa. She was accompanying him to assist in his Avatar duties – keeping the peace and balance wherever it was necessary. They had been to the Fire Nation and the Southern Earth Kingdom. Now they were flying on Appa over Whale Tail Island. Aang was in his meditative position at the center of Appa's saddle while Katara was at the reigns, steering the giant sky bison.

Aang and Katara had talked to each other much during these past few weeks together. They were not talking now, of course. Aang needed to concentrate on his meditaion. Talking would be a distraction. Flying was not a distraction, though. As an Airbender, he was fully accustomed to flying. It was not hard at all for him to concentrate while doing so.

Nevertheless, he did not normally meditate while flying. This was necessary now, though, he thought. He had just recently discovered a new Energybending technique. He could enhance his own chi, making himself stronger for a brief period of time. This was to a level that he could normally only achieve while inside the Avatar State. He could bend all four elements as easy as he could normally bend just one element. He was gaining nothing from this that the Avatar State could not already give him. But he desired now to avoid having to risk going into the Avatar State – ever since that mysterious assassin had attacked him. If he was killed in the Avatar State, then the Avatar Cycle of reincarnation would end – forever. After helping his friend Fire Lord Zuko put down a misguided coup, he had found a symbol similar to that of the assassin who tried to kill him while in the Avatar State. It was clear that there were vicious enemies of the Avatar out there and he wanted to avoid taking the risk.

This new technique came with a catch of its own though. After he used it, he was much more powerful and persistent – but he would be steadily weaker for some time afterwards until he recovered from the toll it took on him. Aang had tried to find a way past this obstacle in vain. He would simply have to be careful, he told himself. After mastering this, the next Avatar will be more powerful in the Avatar State because of it – being able to use it while in the Avatar State. He just needed to make sure to tell them when the time came. He could do that when he guided them as Roku had guided him. Earthly teachers of these things were preferable to previous reincarnations, but since no one Energybends anymore, that would have to do. Because of not having a teacher, it was hard for him to master it. He had discovered it by accident the first time when he was in the heat of the moment. Now he would have to be self-trained.

He had explained this all to Katara, of course. She was understanding – though she still did not understand Energybending or what use it would be. When General Fong had tried to force the Avatar State on him during the Hundred Years War, she had been concerned. The Avatar State seemed scary to her since it had such destructive capabilities and Aang did not act like himself when he was in it. That had been because he had yet to gain control of the Avatar State. Now that Aang was fully-realized though, Katara began to trust his judgment on these matters a little more.

Both of them were wide awake and full of energy, despite the mini-adventure they had experienced just before this flight. A coming natural flood was threatening to devastate a coastal village and the people were left hopeless and defenseless if it weren't for the two seasoned young Waterbending masters. Even as the Avatar it was difficult for Aang to undergo so much bending at once. Katara had been a big help to him in that regard. She had also helped Aang a lot simply with her company. Aang had entered a worldly kind of seclusion as the Avatar. However widely esteemed and respected he was, he still had to walk the path alone. His friends in many nations were comforting to him, but being the Avatar kept him busy everywhere he went. With Katara around, he felt close to someone again.

Gradually, Aang came out of his meditation and turned to his long-term companion, Katara. Although she was facing the other way and he had not spoken yet, she seemed to notice that he was noticed that he was no longer meditating. She turned around briefly. "So did you find what you were looking for in all that?"

Aang closed his eyes momentarily and opened them again. "I'm trying to figure out more of that last move I pulled while we were fighting Zhao Jr. in the Fire Lord's palace. I think I know how to do it, but I feel fatigued every time that I do."

Katara looked skeptical. "Then don't do it," she said.

"I can only access my full potential now when I'm in the Avatar State. But I want to avoid using the Avatar State for now since that assassin may still be hunting after me. I have to be cautious, but still be at my best."

"Whatever," Katara replied, rolling her eyes slightly and turning back to facing what was ahead of them on Appa.

"I know what I'm doing," Aang stated firmly. "But believe me – I am grateful for your concern, Katara. Since the Air Nomads have left this world now, you're my new family. Thanks for coming to accompany me on my Avatar missions."

Katara turned around again and gave off a trace of a smile. "You've always been family to me, Aang."

Aang smiled and nodded.

"Ever since I first met you after you emerged from the block of ice. You were charming but childish back then. You've become a whole new person many times over."

"I've seen you change a lot, too. I've always cared for you the same way. But you've grown in front of my eyes constantly. You always had that spark in you. You never gave up hope even when I felt like it myself. You picked me up whenever I fell down. You're driven – you mastered Waterbending at any cost. And you're always ready to help those you care about. You are truly…amazing."

Katara blushed with the faintest trace of a giggle.

Aang stood up in the center of Appa's saddle. "There's something I want to show you Katara." With that, he concentrated hard and lifted his staff up further into the sky. "Something I've been wanting to do for a long time."

As Aang flung his staff around, seemingly doing a little bit of bending, Katara looked around herself curiously. The process took several minutes. Katara looked confused for a second, as Aang underwent motion after motion in front of her. At last he sat down, cross-legged.

"What was that?" Katara asked him.

"Look over there," Aang directed her, pointing.

Katara spun around. She saw that the clouds in front of them had been shaped precisely to spell out a message for her. She started to read it and then paused, evidently surprised.

"It's a lot harder to do that when you're not flying you're glider. Took me a few times to practice it correctly."

Katara suddenly spun around and threw her arms around him. She buried her head in his shoulder for a second and then emerged. "Yes. Yes, Aang. I will."

Even though he had planned it, Aang slightly taken aback. He pulled Katara closer to him. He had the warmest feeling he had ever experienced to date. "You will?"

Katara was teary-eyed. "Yes. I want to be with you…forever."

**Southern Water Tribe **

Aang was happy now that his engagement to Katara was real and they were to be husband and wife. Things seemed to be finally coming together for him. Then the in-laws came into the picture. When Katara's family found out about the arrangement, they accepted it alright. After all, they had known Aang for a while. The people of the Water Tribe did not ordinarily take kindly to cross-nation pairings, but since Aang was the Avatar and practically a member of the family already, they did not fuss about that. They did, however, insist on a traditional Southern Water Tribe wedding ceremony. Aang did not see how this could be trouble at first, so he put up no objections.

Then he saw what would be on the food menu for the occasion. Sea Crabs and the exquisite delicacy of Roast Polar Leopard Cuisine were prominent on the menu. As a vegetarian, Aang would not partake in that part of the meal. But what he could partake in was not much attractive to him either. Sure enough, the Sea Prune Stew was there. He remembered the disagreeable taste all too well from when he dined with Katara, Sokka and Bato at the Abbey during the War. He did not understand how the people of the Water Tribe could handle it. When he attempted to deal with this by adding fruit pies to the menu, his input was swiftly vetoed. Apparently, some did not think that fruit pies would fit well with the climate of the South Pole, where the wedding would be held. He would just have to deal with it, then.

The difficulties he encountered were by no means limited to food items. Kanna decreed that now that the engagement was official there would be minimal contact between the bride and groom until the day of the wedding. The people of the Southern Water Tribe were superstitious and Kanna was quite adamant about this. Pakku and Hakoda were as well. Aang was of course welcome to stay in the South Pole as much as he wished during the engagement, but he was forced to sleep in a different hut separated from Katara's. They would also not be allowed to have meals together.

Aang still had his Avatar duties to attend to. While he came and went from the South Pole as need be, his fiancé Katara remained at home. Her Gran Gran and a tight-nit group of women from the village made sure that she was prepared for her upcoming wedding and for marriage in general. At first Katara had seemed down about all the fuss being made over it – after all she was quite the independent type – but cheered up once it came time to design her dress.

Aang, on the other hand, was angry. He was not at all satisfied by the arrangements. When he vented to Hakoda about none of his people's traditions being incorporated into the process, Hakoda stated that as the Avatar, he could not remain overly-attached to any one nation. Hakoda had also pointed out to him that as the Avatar, he was also a Waterbender and therefore, these traditions were his in a way as well. Not that Aang had ever been to an Air Nomad wedding or that he even knew much about it, but he resented being shut out like that. However, he was told that it was only implied that the bride's family have more sway in the wedding.

No matter what they said, Aang was still furious at the situation. He was the last of his entire culture – a living relic. The last of his people – the once proud Air Nomads, still walking the Earth. He may be the Avatar, but he cannot help but be very attached to his heritage. His heritage of a nation that had not existed in more than a century now. And the last Air Nomad would not even have a wedding that even resembled an Air Nomad wedding.

However, it was not this part that bothered him the most. He could not see Katara now. It felt like they had just begun a new adventure together. And they had grown closer than ever – ready to be together for the rest of their lives. And he was separated from her worse than he was when it was simply his Avatar duties that kept him from visiting his friends. Back then whenever he found the time to visit the South Pole, he could spend all his free time with Katara. Now he still had his Avatar duties but even when he was not busy, he was separated from her by her own tribe's traditions. The wedding was taking months to prepare for – as the wedding of the Avatar and the daughter of a Chief. Aang had hoped Katara would object to these constraining traditions as she did when she was at the North Pole with him aspiring to learn Waterbending but was not allowed to because the Waterbending Master Pakku would not train women in the art. Katara had been determined not to be put down by this and challenged Pakku to a fight in her fury. Upon discovering that she was his ex-fiance's granddaughter, Pakku had reconsidered. But she put up no such fight here. On the contrary – she seemed perfectly relaxed about it. Aang was confused. How could she not be feeling the same separation anxiety he had been feeling? Was she not as passionate about him as he was about her? Had they not just agreed to tie the knot together? How could she not miss being with him?

Aang decided he might feel better if he was more involved in the process. He approached Hakoda and Kanna and asked what he could do to help. They initially told him that it was not his place to do anything. When he insisted, they asked him to go with Sokka to harvest Sea Prunes for the stews. Oh great, he thought. Those disgusting little things I'm forced to eat later. But since he had brought it up, he was unable to object. He set out with Sokka on a bright and breezy afternoon to complete this menial task at hand.

**The Ridge Outside Katara's Village **

Aang was looking dreadful, with his back hunched and a gloomy look on his face. Sokka, on the other hand, was looking cheerful. He was not particularly excited about harvesting Sea Prunes, but then again he was pretty much in a good mood about everything these days for some odd reason. Aang perked up a bit. At least he would have Sokka's company and terrible sarcastic jokes with him. They began to make small talk.

"So…nice day out today. Isn't it?" said Aang, trying to think of something more interesting to say next.

Sokka obliged for him, though. "Yea, it is. So it's great you and my sister are finally getting together. I was a little caught off guard by it at first, but now I see it was meant to be from the start. I always thought me and Suki would marry each other first, but I guess you just had to beat me to the punch." With this, Sokka waved his fist in the air playfully at him.

"Heh." Aang blushed slightly and put his arm over his head to scratch his backside.

"Hmmph. So how was it that you popped the question to her again?"

"Well, it started when she and I were flying on Appa over Whale Tail Island. She was flying up front and I was in the saddle, meditating on that new Energy move…"

"Oh, you just have to mention that Energybending of yours every other day now," Sokka groaned.

Aang ignored him. "So we were flying on Appa and after I came out of my meditation, I used my bending to spell it out in the clouds for her."

"Huh. Classy of you. I'll certainly find a way to top it though," Sokka added.

Aang was feeling better about it all now having such a lighthearted discussion with his future brother-in-law. "Yeah. I'm starting to feel excited about it now. It's just too bad whatever kids we have won't know my side of the family."

"The Air Nomads, ya'mean? Do you still miss them?" Sokka questioned.

"Yes, I definitely do," Aang admitted.

Sokka paused for a moment, then shrugged. "Why don't you just Energybend some more of them?"

Aang looked quizzical. "Huh – what do you mean?"

"Well, you used this Energy stuff to take away Fire Lord Ozai's Firebending in your final fight with him – as another way of defeating him without taking his life. Right?"

"Riiight…"

"So you could probably do the same thing and just give Airbending abilities to someone else."

"No, I can't. It doesn't work like that," said Aang dismissively.

"How do you know? You tried it? It's pretty much the same as you did before, just the other way around. You bend the energy in somebody's body. You took away his Firebending. You could probably give it back if you really wanted to. So you can give the bending to another person, too. And if you can do Fire then you can do Air."

"No, that's not how it works," said Aang impatiently. "You are either born a bender or you are not. Energybending cannot and will not change that."

"Ozai was born a bender, but you turned him into a non-bender," replied Sokka with another shrug.

"Well, yeah. But I'm not sure it works like that the other way around." The truth was, Aang wished it were true. What Sokka was saying – about granting Airbending to someone else. But he knew that it wasn't. Energybending can bend another's energy, yes. But what did that have to do with being a bender. Maybe Ozai still did have some Firebending traits in him and Aang just shut them off so he couldn't use them anymore. But then again, the Lion Turtle had not told him how it worked. The Lion Turtle just told him what he needed to know and sent him on his way.

As he harvested Sea Prunes with Sokka and tried not to think about the stew they would be used to make later, he pondered the question further. "Well, even if it were possible – who would I even ask about it? I can't just count on bumping into the Lion Turtle again."

"Don't you have the mastery of all the past Avatars when you're in the Avatar State? Glow it up and you can do it. It's an Avatar ability, right?"

"No. On the contrary – Energybending is the form of bending people practiced in the days before the Avatar Cycle. Before the four elemental bending arts. The Avatar is the master of all four elements. I learned of it from the Lion Turtle. None of my past lives suggested it. The Avatar has the ability to bend Energy, but as far as I know no Avatar before me has ever done it before."

Sokka looked taken aback for a second. "Wow. So you may be the first Avatar ever to bend Energy then."

"Yeah. When I'm in the Avatar State I feel nothing of Energybending. Maybe now that I have done it the next Avatar will be able to, though." Aang stared at the ground modestly.

Sokka looked like he was running a complex math equation in his head. "Well…since you don't know anything about Energybending, maybe you could start by learning about the Energy itself? That may give you a clue on how to bend it. Have you ever heard anyone go on about spiritual or bodily Energy before?"

Aang thought for a moment. Then it came to him. "That Guru who taught me about Chakras and the Avatar State mentioned something about Energies. It's not Energybending per se, but if he tells me about beings Energy, maybe that will point me in the right direction of where to go next."

"Where is this Guru guy now?"

"I think he's still at the Eastern Air Temple. That's where I met him last time. It was a while ago, I know. But it seemed like he had already been there for some time. And he didn't seem to be going anywhere anytime soon. I should travel there on Appa tomorrow. I'll see if I can find him."

"Sounds like a plan," Sokka said while standing up and taking a stretch. "I'll be joining you."

"What – why do you want to go there?" Aang was really surprised.

"Well, with this big wedding coming up and all the villagers are all starting to think about romance more and more. Some of the younger girls have been stalking me. It's kind of annoying. I need any excuse to get away from them. Even if it's going to this Air Temple of yours for you to learn about Energy mumbojumbo."

"Let's do it then. We can leave tomorrow morning." Aang grinned. Suddenly the Sea Prunes did not seem like they would taste so bad.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	6. Chapter 6: Seclusion and Kindred, Part 2

**Eastern Air Temple, 104 ASC **

After a brief and uneventful journey, Aang and Sokka were closing in on the Eastern Air Temple. Appa spotted the area in which he was raised and where also he first met Aang. He flew straight into the familiar territory while Aang and Sokka were poised on the saddle wrapped around his backside. Aang had visited this temple on numerous occasions growing up as an Air Nomad, when it had been inhabited by nuns and young Air Nomad girls. He had visited it once again when Guru Pathik had summoned him in order to train him to gain control over the Avatar State. But he had left in a hurry before the process could be completed. Now he was there yet again to seek out Pathik's help. This time he hoped to see if Pathik could teach him about energies and give Aang a clue on how to teach himself Energybending to fulfill his desire to use it to rebuild the Air Nomad life he grew up with. Sokka was pretty much just along for the ride – he had needed a reason to get away from the South Pole, which was hectic in the midst of preparations for Aang's wedding to Katara.

Sokka was polishing his boomerang while Aang was up front. He turned to Aang and spoke. "Well, it looks like we're here now. We'll see if this guru who taught you about the Avatar State is still there. It's been quite a while since your last encounter with him."

"He should still be there," replied Aang. "I know it was four years ago, but he was a spiritual brother of my people and he had a vision that he would help me out with the Avatar State and stayed at the Eastern Air Temple mainly for that purpose. He may have gotten a similar vision about helping me with this and stayed there."

"Well, either way, we're about to find out," remarked Sokka, still polishing his boomerang. "And then we'll know whether you're right or whether this was a waste of time."

"Hey, this was your idea," Aang said fiercely. "It's hardly your place to be skeptical about it now."

"I had a thought that maybe you could give some people Airbending with Energybending, yeah. But you're the one who knows this guru guy."

"Whatever," snapped Aang as Appa began his descent onto the area just outside one of the more prominent towers on the central mountain, adjacent to one of the bridges connecting the different mountains of the temple to one another.

Aang and Sokka swiftly dismounted. Appa took the opportunity to lower his legs, lay down and take a rest. Aang and Sokka walked at a reasonable pace through the temple – Aang with his glider in hand and Sokka brandishing his boomerang – looking about for Pathik. They passed by a handful of pristine archways and statues of famous Air Nomads – Avatar Yangchen among them.

Several minutes went by as they explored the temple. Sokka stretched his arms upward. "This place does seem more spacious than what I remember of the Southern Air Temple."

Aang nodded. "I always got lost in this place when I visited over a hundred years ago. But back then I always had the nuns to show me wherever I needed to go. I never had the need to navigate around here on my own. I do hope we find Pathik soon"

Sokka shrugged. "If we don't, you could always ask Jeong Jeong about Energybending again. You remember how well that went last time we saw him."

Aang glared at Sokka. "No, I don't think Jeong Jeong is a good option. If Pathik isn't around, I don't know what I'm going to do."

They walked down to the end of a long, symmetric hallway together. Then, almost in answer to Aang's question, they came to a small outdoor clearing on the edge of the mountain. Up a ramp of stairs to the top of a small mound and sure enough – there was Guru Pathik. Still in his regular meditative stance, Pathik was calm and at peace, but alert and aware of their presence at the same time. He opened his eyes and stared calmly at the pair of visitors before him.

"Young Avatar. You come to see me again. And you brought a friend this time. I have heard a good many stories about how you saved the world. And you were at last able to master the Avatar State. I was very concerned when we last parted ways. But you finally managed to unlock all your chakras, yes?"

Aang bowed respectfully to Guru Pathik while Sokka stood by idly and awkwardly beside him. "Yes I did. I was able to gouge the wisdom of your teachings all in good time. And I was able to put it to good use. I thank you again for showing me the way. However, it is for another purpose that I am before you now."

"Ah, yes," Pathik interjected. "You must mean the invitation I received to your wedding to the Water Tribe girl some months from now." Pathik smiled. "Rest assured, the messenger hawk delivered it quite alright. Many a year has it been since I have been asked to witness such a monumentous occasion. Although it is not typical my humble lifestyle, I would be most happy to attend this."

"I am glad to hear so, Pathik. But there is something else I must discuss with you today. I need you to teach me more about the energies within humans."

"Oh?" Pathik remarked quizzically.

"Yeah. Just before I fought Fire Lord Ozai in the Earth Kingdom I met a Giant Lion Turtle who told me how to bend Ozai's energy so that he couldn't Firebend anymore as a more merciful alternative to taking his life outright. Now, I hope to find out if I can use the same type of bending to bend another's energy in order to give Airbending to someone else. Then I can start a whole new society of Air Nomads."

A rare look of surprise on Guru Pathik's face appeared as Aang finished this last part. It was a few moments before he spoke in response. "Avatar…I know much of the spirits. And I have spent years feeling the energies of all living beings. But I am neither bender nor spirit…I know nothing of such things you speak of."

"I know that you are not a bender," Aang replied back right away. "But this comes from a lost bending art that existed in the era before the Avatar. It was what people bended before they bended the four elements. There are no masters alive to teach me – the Lion Turtle only taught me that one skill because I needed it when I fought Ozai. I figure the best I can do now is start learning about energy itself. Then that might give me a clue on how to bend it."

Pathik was looking down now. "You are the Avatar – the bridge between the physical world and the spirit world – the master of all four elements. Not other's energy." He was starting to sound like Jeong Jeong, Aang thought. "When I taught you about opening the chakras – like pools of spiraling energy in your body – we were being true to the energies nature by removing the obstacles in its path and allowing it to run its natural course. What you are talking about is interfering directly with that energy's nature. That's much more drastic than the energy merely being blocked by closed chakras.

"When I met your friend Appa, I studied his energy so I understood him and knew how best to help him. I did not try to change what was inside of him – what he was going through was a very real experience. His separation from you caused him grief. But his compassion from you is what caused that. Even if I could 'bend his energy', I wouldn't. Because I could not remove the negative without also effecting the positive. This energy – it determines much more than whether someone is a bender or not. It is like the fabric of their soul. Everything which makes you you. I know this is not what you want to hear. But this action that you are suggesting – I am not sure if it is a good one."

"But, Pathik, this can help me bring the world back into balance. And you were a close friend of my people. You knew Monk Gyatso just like I did. Don't you sometimes wish there were still Air Nomads around?"

"What you speak of sounds like it has the potential to knock the world irreparably out of balance," Pathik said gloomily. "I-" Pathik continued until he noticed the look on Aang's face. "Very well, I will teach you some basic knowledge about these energies and how to sense them. But as I said before – that is all I can do for you. After that you are on your own."

"Thank you, Guru," Aang said, beaming and bowing again.

"Okay then," said Pathik, starting to seem like his old self again. "First things first…have some onion-banana juice. Here, you as well," he added, looking at Sokka and pulling out a second cupful.

"Ummm…he's joking. Right?" Sokka turned to ask Aang.

"Nope," Aang replied, taking his cup and downing it in two gulps.

Following the exhilarating dose of onion-banana juice, Pathik guided Aang and Sokka through the temple until they came to a door which could be opened only by an Airbending master. Since neither Pathik nor Sokka was anything of the sort, Aang obliged for them. He thrusted forward and a gust of air flowed through the motions of his body and into the compartments of the door, which rotated and swung apart the giant double doors, allowing them to pass through.

When they entered the circular chamber they found elaborate pictures of Airbending monks and nuns from long ago. There were also lines on the floor that traced in circles around the center of the room. They got progressively smaller as one got closer to the middle until there was one about the size of an apple.

Pathik stood in the center and turned abruptly to face them. "I find my mind is always more at ease in this part of the temple."

"Well, I'm going off exploring while you two talk about your energies. Maybe I'll find something of interest," said Sokka while waving a hand and walking back in the other direction.

Aang turned back to Pathik, who was stretching his arms into the air. "Let us begin."

Pathik started telling Aang what he knew. "The energy that resides in our body reflects our state of being. It shows all which has gone on and what is going on now as well…"

"Does it also show what will go on?" Aang asked him.

"Some say it does. It is used as a form of fortune telling. How accurate that can be is unclear. Energies are mysterious things. There is precious little that is certain about them. All I can do is share with you my personal experiences."

"The way you read the energies of others," Aang interrupted. "I think it's a lot like how I bended the energy of Fire Lord Ozai. Different objective, but perhaps a similar path."

Pathik scoffed. "Before you read the energies of others – let alone 'bend' the energies of others – you should try reading _your own_ energy. We are starting with the basics."

"Ok…how do I do that?"

"Place one of your hands at the highest point on your head," Pathik instructed. "This is where you track the external flow of your energy from and to your body. And place two fingers on your tantien, the center of your own Chi. Feel the flow that is naturally occurring here. There are many types of energies and they all intertwine with one another: bodily energies, spiritual energies, cosmic energies. The universe mixes them all together and they serve us constantly, whether we are a bender or not. These energies are at the heart of literally everything."

"If the different energies all mix with each other, how do we know that they are different?" Aang asked.

"Good question," said Pathik. But he did not give an answer.

Aang paused as he applied pressure to his tantien. He could feel a strong flow back and forth. Almost as if there was a snake slithering around in his body. Digging deeper, he could sense some of his defining characteristics which seemed to take the form of overlapping spheres within his chest: his devotion to Katara, his duty to the world and his will to do anything that was necessary no matter what the cost. Even deeper, he found something which appeared to be guiding all the energies in his body in their natural flow. It was hard to describe – like a center of gravity or the reserve of all his inner strength and power. Feeling it now was like finding a really important locked door which he had not yet found the key to.

At last, Aang placed his arms at his sides and relaxed. "Well, how was that?" asked Pathik. "I could tell you were sensing something. After Aang described it to him, Pathik commented "hmmm…okay. That sounds about right. Keep in mind – as they Avatar – your energy might flow somewhat differently than that of other living things."

That night, Sokka, Aang and Pathik gathered near what were once the sky bison stables. Sokka made them a campfire. However, Sokka was most displeased when he discovered that onion-banana juice was yet again on the menu.

"It's an acquired taste," Aang tried to explain to him. "I was disgusted too when I first had it, but it grows on you after a while."

"Hah. Yeah, right. I'm going to find me some real food. I wonder what kind of animals live around here."

"Sokka…" began Aang.

"I'm afraid you won't find anything tonight. The creatures that dwell here have the sense to stay away from this place around this time of year," said Pathik merrily.

"Ah, great," said Sokka, settling back down and looking gloomy as he clutched his cup of Pathik's concoction. "So, what did you guys do your lesson about today?"

"Pathik showed me how to read my own energies," said Aang with excitement. "It was really eye-opening. It's similar to what fortune tellers sometimes do when they predict someone's future."

"Meh, great," Sokka responded.

"What is it, young one?" Pathik asked Sokka inquisitively.

"Look – no offense or anything. But I've never really been one to believe in fortune telling. And the only experience I ever had with it wasn't particularly enjoyable."

"What, were you told you were going to fall off a cliff or something?" Pathik chuckled.

"No, she just said that my future was full of self-inflicted struggle and anguish, Sokka reminisced with hostility. "And that it was written all over my face," he added.

"Hmmm…I see, Pathik said merrily. "It is a shame she put your fortune so simply. People are awfully complex. Even if they appear not to be."

"Hmmph. Whatever you say, man," Sokka spat out before grabbing his nose and downing his onion-banana juice.

"I know," Pathik interjected. "Why don't I read your energy for you? I could also show you how to do it at the same time," he added to Aang.

"Sure, knock yourself out," Sokka answered, aloof. "Do you need me to lie down or anything?"

Pathik shook his head as he slid over towards Sokka. "Won't be necessary. You can remain just as you are. Relax your muscles just a tad." Pathik then turned to Aang. "When you read your own energy earlier, you had your hands on your own major chi points. You can do the same when you read other's energy. In a lot of ways it's the easiest route to take. Me, on the other hand, I prefer to simply put my hand just above their heart and let their bodily movements guide me."

Aang nodded and took another sip of his onion-banana juice. Then he turned to stare at Pathik and Sokka. Pathik's eyes were closed. Sokka's eyes were wide open and he appeared unsure of himself.

Pathik then moved his hand away from Sokka and began to speak to him. "Ah, I see much in there. Never you worry, young one. Your life is always filled with trials and challenges. But you always seem to have the inner strength to get through them. You are loyal to the one's close to you. You come to see yourself as their defender and protector. But you also feel the need to do everything yourself. Sometimes you can handle it. But sometimes you take on much more than you can handle out of obligation. Curiously, you also have been putting off something for some time. Something you've given a lot of thought to. You also have an intense desire to prove yourself anywhere that you are. This has been the case since you were very young. As a child, you held yourself to a high standard and had an urge to grow up fast."

Sokka grew wide-eyed for a second after Pathik finished. Then he attempted to wipe it off. "Ummm…okay. Thanks for that, I guess." He backed himself a couple of steps away from Pathik, still sitting.

Aang glared at him. Then he sat back and thought to himself. If energies really could determine one's destiny, could Energybending change one's destiny?

Pathik ignored Sokka's reaction to his reading and turned to Aang again. "The next thing I want to teach you is simply feeling the energy around you. There is energy not only in all living things, but in the air itself. It is these cosmic forces that allow the universe to function. Stand up and take a deep breath. Simply allow the energy to flow in and around your body."

Aang closed his eyes and did as Pathik had instructed him. He could feel the warmth of his own body and became aware of his surroundings. He thought about how Toph functioned with her seismic sense. He could feel the energies flowing from Sokka and Pathik, the campfire Sokka had started and as the wind blew he could feel the presence of different birds and plants passing through. But then he could also feel something else. It was faint and creepy at the same time. He snapped his eyes open at once.

"What is it?" questioned Sokka.

"I don't think we're alone here. I think someone else is in this temple. I think they're watching us."

"What?" Sokka asked, alarmed. "What makes you say that? Do you think you know where they are?"

"No," Aang admitted. "I just think they're…around."

Sokka was skeptical and uneasy. "Well, I guess it wouldn't be the first time that we found someone following us randomly. I'll go check out the nearby area before we start turning in for the evening."

Aang thought for a moment that he should be going with Sokka to investigate. But then he decided he did not want to leave Pathik and Appa just now. Besides, Sokka could handle himself pretty well against whoever it was out there. He wondered whether these people who followed them around had any interest in his learning of Energybending. This Energybending stuff was starting to seem a lot harder than he originally anticipated. He thought back to what the Lion Turtle had told him:

_"In the era before the Avatar, we bended not the elements, but the energy within ourselves. To bend another's energy, your own spirit must be unbendable… or you will be corrupted… and destroyed…"_

If he really was going to do this, he would have to give it everything that he had. He could not take it lightly. If his spirit was even slightly bendable, he risked his own life, the life of the Avatar Cycle and the fate of the world. The last time he had come to Guru Pathik, he had left before unlocking his seventh chakra and had almost died because of it. This time he would have no doubts…no hesitation. He remembered the rest of what the Lion Turtle had said:

_"The true mind can weather all the lies and illusions without being lost. The true heart can touch the poison of hatred without being harmed. Since beginning-less time, darkness thrives in the void, but always yields to purifying light."_

Even if it was dangerous to Energybend, he certainly had nothing to fear from it. He had not wavered even when he was having difficulty while bending Ozai's energy. His spirit must indeed be flawless and unbendable, he told himself. And once he was able to unlock that door he had sensed earlier – or whaterver it was, who knows what he could do then?

Sokka came back into view. "I couldn't find anyone. If they really were here, maybe we scared them off."

The next day Aang awoke at daybreak and went to speak with Guru Pathik once again. After what he had learned the day before, he was eager to see what else he could extract out of him. Sure enough, Aang found Pathik poised on his usual mound, meditating to himself.

Pathik opened his eyes and smiled as he approached him. "Good morning, young Avatar."

"Morning Pathik. I spent all night thinking about what we talked about. I think it's all coming together for me. I had the same feeling that I did when I did my own Chi enhancement after I faced Admiral Zhao's son. I think that if I spend a little more time with these energies, I may discover more of what I already discovered accidentally."

Pathik gave out a smile with a touch of concern to contrast it. "Young Avatar, I'm afraid I have done all I can. I have showed you how to find the different energies. It takes years of practice to become fully-acquainted with them. But you know how to do it now. As far as bending them goes, I cannot help you there."

Aang looked alarmed. What – that was it? That couldn't be it. He had not learned enough. Had he come all this way for nothing? "I see…"

"You are strong and wise, Aang," Pathik added to him. "I'm sure that if what you desire is truly meant to be, then the answer will come to you and you will find a way. But for now, I wish you all the best."

Aang nodded. So where could he turn now, he thought. He still had not found the knowledge he was looking for. The only other person he knew of who could possibly help him was Jeong Jeong. But that encounter had not turned out well last time he had tried it. Should he try it again and act differently? Perhaps he could try being more polite. But, no, he thought to himself. Last time he was perfectly polite and respectful to Jeong Jeong. Jeong Jeong was the one who had not been polite. Aang grew angry at the very thought of the memory. Perhaps he could try to reach out to the spirits and see if he could learn anything from them. That option did not seem much more promising then Pathik or Jeong Jeong. But then again, what else did he have to turn to at this point? If he could not find any information from a journey into the Spirit World, he may have to give up on this altogether.

Aang wordlessly walked up to where Pathik sat and sat himself in the same position beside him. There, he began to meditate.

**Spirit World **

Much time went by. At last, Aang found himself in the middle of a forest at the base of a river. It appeared to be twilight from the skyline that he could just barely make out around him. It was unmistakeable. He was in the Spirit World now.

As he was wondering where he should go now that he was here, a familiar animal figure appeared to him. It was Hei Bai – the forest spirit in the form of a panda who had guided him here on more than one occasion.

"Hei Bai! Great to see you again," Aang said enthusiastically while running to pat him affectionately on the nose.

Hei Bai gestured for Aang to get on his back and take a ride on him. Aang did so, happy to find that someone was here to help him on his journey here. Hei Bai suddenly bolted quickly into the forest – so fast that Aang almost fell off in the process. He clutched his backside tightly and trusted that Hei Bai knew where he was going. Aang began to sweat as they went deeper and deeper into the dark forest. Soon it was so dark that Aang could barely see in front of him. Finally, when Aang felt he was just about to fall off, they entered into a clearing and Hei Bai came to a sudden halt.

Aang was dizzy. He began to catch his breath and stared around him at where he was. This was the same place he had come to long ago when he had sought the Moon and Ocean Spirits. There had been an irritable monkey-like spirit meditating on one of the mounds and he was told to go from this place to the Realm of Koh, the Face Stealer. Aang thought that he might have to go find Koh again. It would make sense. After all, Koh was one of the oldest spirits in existence. If anyone would remember Energybending, he would. Suddenly, Aang noticed a patch of light in the clear nearby water. It was at about the same place where he had met Roku last time he was here. Perhaps he would talk to Roku again now.

Aang dashed over to the spot, reinvigorated. He stared down into the light in the water. "Roku?" he called out.

The light began to fade and he could see the figure of a person become visible. It was not Roku. It appeared to be a woman. A young, beautiful woman. Water Tribe by the looks of it. And then Aang knew who it was. It was Yue – the Princess of the Northern Water Tribe who sacrificed herself to save her people and became the Moon Spirit.

As she became clearer and clearer, she spoke to him. "I know what it is that you seek. And I can help you. I can teach it to you."

Aang nearly jumped in surprise. "You mean…"

"Yes. I can teach you to bend energy."

"But how do you know? How can you…" Aang began, confused.

"Meet me at the place that I showed you when you visited my tribe. I will explain it all there and then." At this statement, she began to fade back into the water.

**Eastern Air Temple **

Back in the physical world, Sokka had just awakened. He came to the spot where Pathik and Aang were present. He rubbed his eyes and let out a yawn.

Pathik acknowledged his presence. "Good morning."

"Morning, what's he doing?"

"I believe that the Avatar is trying to communicate with the spirits at this time. He appears to be heavily concentrated and his energy has an otherworldly feel to it at the moment."

"How long has he been there?"

"Since about the crack of dawn. It must be an endeavor. Hopefully he finds what he is looking for."

Suddenly Aang opened his eyes and stood up. He seemed to have gained a heightened sense of alertness in the split-second it took for him to go from his meditative stance to the resolute pose he displayed now.

"What is it?" Sokka asked him.

"We need to leave right now. I have to go to the Spirit Oasis in the Northern Water Tribe."

**Southern Water Tribe **

Kanna and Katara were standing in the center of a large dome of ice at the heart of the Southern Water Tribe. This was the spot where Katara's wedding to Aang was set to take place. Elaborate decorations were present, but there was much fuss about what went where. Since there was a rather large guest list of people from all across the world, there was a need to economize with the amount of room in order to fit everyone comfortably.

Katara stared around in awe. "This is beautiful. Is this where the reception will be taking place as well Gran Gran? Or is it just the ceremony?'

"Just the ceremony, dear. I thought we could hold the reception outside. We'll use the long tables and have a traditional banquet. Your father will sit by his normal spot and the most prominent seats at the center will be for you and Aang. I've delegated to young Taika the task of deciding the rest of the seating arrangements. Wait until you see the flowers. I placed an order for some white dragons – imported from the Earth Kingdom. They should arrive a day or two before the big day so they'll be nice and fresh."

Katara smiled. "And what of Sokka and Aang? Are they supposed to arrive back from that trip of theirs soon?"

"I don't know. I'm sure they'll be fine. They just went to one of Aang's temples so that he could study some Avatar stuff. Never you worry."

Katara looked relieved. "Yeah, if they just went to the Air Temples for a while I'm sure they won't have trouble getting back in time for the wedding. It's not like they went all the way to the North Pole again."

**Northern Water Tribe **

Aang and Sokka had just parked Appa in one of the stables that was available for them. As they were walking down one of the many streets in the large Water Tribe stronghold, Sokka began to express a point of concern to Aang. "You know we're going to have a big problem getting into the Spirit Oasis this time around, right?"

"What do you mean? We didn't have any trouble getting there last time."

"Well, from what I hear, things are different now," responded Sokka. "Since the Moon Spirit was almost killed – no, _actually_ killed – in the last battle against the Fire Nation, the Chief won't let anyone into see the Oasis. It's a new security measure. The place is sacred ground and its heavily guarded every hour of the day. We need a plan of attack if we want to gain access."

"Hmmm…" Aang began.

"I know," said Sokka decisively. "We can fly Appa up to the top of the iceberg and then we can make our way into that waterfall that leads down into there. We'll have to brace ourselves when we jump – it's a long way down. But it's our only option."

"Well, maybe we can use that as a backup plan," Aang commented. "But I have a better idea. Much simpler and less dangerous."

Aang and Sokka walked up the long into the Chief's Palace at the far end of the city. There they stood before the Chief and Aang spoke to him. "Chief Arnook, I have important business to discuss with the spirits. It's about rebuilding the world. I need to access the Spirit Oasis."

"Done. I'll just inform the guards and then you can go right in."

"Thank you, honorable Chief," said Aang, bowing. Aang noticed the surprised expression on Sokka's face. "Well, I am the Avatar. When you're the Avatar, sometimes people just do stuff for you."

Soon afterwards, Aang and Sokka were led out of the main hall of the palace and out a back door, which turned out to be a shortcut into the Spirit Oasis. Once they reached the small wooden door which led inside, their escort opened it for them, motioned for them to enter and then closed it behind them.

The Spirit Oasis at the Northern Water Tribe was just the same as Aang remembered it the last time he had set foot there. A scenic, beautiful garden in the middle of a world of ice, the center of all spiritual energy in the North Pole was one of the great mysterious wonders of the world. At the heart of an icy landmass, it felt like summertime to Aang. For a moment he forgot what his purpose was for being there and simply stared around, amazed – despite having been there before. He wondered whether he would ever truly understand the marvel of this place.

As Aang reached the base of the central pool where the Moon and Ocean Spirits resided, the familiar figure of Princess Yue materialized in front of him. There was no need to meditate. She made herself visible to him as soon as he thought of reaching out to her. Though in the form of a transparent spirit, Yue appeared as elegant and beautiful as she had when Aang and Sokka had first met her. Sokka's jaw dropped while Aang simply smiled.

Yue greeted them. "Hello Aang. Hello Sokka. Welcome."

TO BE CONTINUED…


	7. Chapter 7: The Energybending Teacher

**Spirit Oasis in the Northern Water Tribe, 104 ASC **

"Hello Aang. Hello Sokka. Welcome," Yue's spirit form said to Aang and Sokka.

As the Avatar and his companion stood on the out-of-place grass in the Spirit Oasis in the cold, icy North Pole, they were transfixed by the figure before them. Yue was there, floating just barely above the water – at the center of the pool where the two koi fish which were the Moon and the Ocean continued their eternal cycle of one another. Yue's life force was currently residing in one of these fish, as the Moon Spirit. Yet she was also seen in her spirit form up above. Transparent, she appeared to be donning her traditional Northern Water Tribe Princess dress. Her face was beautiful and sad at the same time. Her hair ended in waves. Whether this was because of her affiliation with the water element or just a ghostly spirit trend, it matched her well.

After greeting them, Yue turned her eyes toward Sokka and began gliding over to the spot where he stood. Sokka, however, did not reciprocate this action. Yue took notice. "What's wrong? Are you not happy to see me?"

Sokka has hesitant to reply. "I…I am. It's wonderful to see you again. But things are…different now," he trailed off just above his breath.

"Ah, there is someone else, you mean," Yue stated. "That Kyoshi Warrior girl – she's very pretty. And smart, too."

"Yeah," Sokka agreed with the faintest trace of a smile.

The awkward reunion was cut short. "Forgive me, Sokka. But I must speak with Aang alone now."

Sokka looked almost relieved. "Alright. Goodbye, then." He turned and exited the Spirit Oasis through the door he and Aang had used to come in.

Aang stared at Sokka as he left. He was happy to be relieved of the awkward tension as well. He turned back to Yue, unsure of what to say next.

However, she obliged for him. "So…Avatar. I understand that you have been seeking to learn the ancient art of Energybending now. Tell me about this. What has motivated you to do so?"

"The whole of my people were destroyed by the Fire Nation. I hope to find out if I can use Energybending to give people Airbending the same way I took away Ozai's Firebending. Then I can start to rebuild the Air Nomads, one person at a time."

"I see…" replied Yue.

"Is this possible?" Aang asked with anticipation.

"I don't think I can really answer that right now," said Yue, much to Aang's disappointment. "Energies are very complex things. They control a lot. It is far easier to say what Energybending _can_ do than what it _cannot_ do. As for what you speak of, I know not about. Now…is that the only reason behind your quest?"

Aang turned his head. "Well…not really. There was also this assassin that I ran into a while back. He tried to kill me while I was in the Avatar State. That would have broken the reincarnation cycle and the Avatar would have ceased to exist forever. I also have this feeling that I'm being followed everywhere I go. If I could fend them off without having to go into the Avatar State and put the fate of the world at risk, which would be a big help."

Yue smiled calmly. "You are strong and wise. Your heart and mind are both pure. You wish to use Energybending to help you restore balance to a world which desperately requires it – as a part of fulfilling your Avatar duties. And as Avatar, it seems it only makes sense for you to learn it. This knowledge is yours by right. Now, I will begin to teach it to you."

Aang beamed. But he was still a little confused. "So…how is it that you can Energybend?"

"All spirits can bend energies," Yue said simply. "You'll come to see that the bending of energy can be dynamic and creative once you get into it. Maybe you will eventually find what you're looking for. Or maybe not. But it is almost certain that you will find much you did not intend to find along the way."

Aang was eager to begin. "I didn't expect this, but I suppose it makes sense now. I've come to the most spiritual place in the North Pole to learn Energybending. And I always thought Airbending seemed the most spiritual. Based on the Air Nomad lifestyle and how all the Air Nomads were benders and all."

"Hmmph," Yue scoffed. "If _any_ of the four elemental bending arts are more spiritual than all the rest, its _Waterbending_…because unlike the others it was initially taught to humanity by spirits."

"What do you mean?"

"Well: Waterbending was taught by the Moon and the Ocean Spirits, Earthbending by the badgermoles, Firebending by the dragons and Airbending by the sky bison. The other arts were each taught through different kinds of animals. But Waterbending was taught by the Moon and Ocean Spirits."

"Hmmm…well, I never really thought of it that way," admitted Aang.

Yue continued. "Initially the original Waterbending teachers were supposed to be the krakens. But they went extinct just before they could teach anyone. Therefore, the Moon and the Ocean spirits stepped in at the dawn of elemental bending to take their place. They would not ordinarily have done this. Although all spirits are different, direct interference by spirits into the mortal world is a rare occurrence. No spirit takes it lightly."

"Okay. So who were the initial teachers of Energybending?"

"The spirits."

"Oh. I thought it might have been the Lion Turtle."

"The Lion Turtle? What's that? Is that an animal of some kind?"

Surely she must be joking, Aang thought. She suddenly had all this newfound knowledge of Energybending. How could she not know what the Lion Turtle was? It was the Lion Turtle who introduced him to Energybending in the first place. "Never mind."

Yue continued. "When I first told you that the Spirit Oasis was the most spiritual place in the entire North Pole, I had no idea what an enormous understatement that was. Other than the Avatar, the Spirit Oasis is probably the strongest connection to the Spirit World from this world that there is. You see, the Spirit Oasis was created by the spirits when they bent spiritual energy from all over the North Pole and concentrated it in this one spot, making it into a nexus. After the Spirit Oasis was created, the humans came to see. They were amazed by it all. The spirits then used this energy to communicate with the humans and taught them how to bend energy for themselves. This was at the dawn of Energybending."

"The dawn of Energybending – wow," Aang exclaimed. "I always thought the dawn of elemental bending was long ago. The dawn of Energybending must have been much farther back." Aang took a moment and stared around himself once again. This was the place where perhaps the first bending in this world ever took place. "That's why you can communicate with us so easily here?"

"Indeed," Yue responded. "The power concentration in this place is overwhelming."

"So the members of the Northern Water Tribe were the first Energybenders?"

"No. There was no Water Tribe. There were no nations yet. Only humanity."

Aang found all this fascinating, of course. "How is it that you know all of this?"

"My partner has shared information with me. He has shared much with me since the Siege of the North. We have many conversations together."

"Your…partner?"

"Yes, my partner – the Ocean Spirit." Yue gestured down to the other black and white koi fish.

"Oh, yes," said Aang in realization. "I remember - him and I took out an entire fleet of Fire Navy ships together. How you doing, old buddy?" Aang approached the pond and the Ocean Spirit turned his eyes the other way, apparently not wanting to be disturbed.

Yue rolled her eyes. "Forgive him – he's not as talkative when we have company."

"I don't remember him talking much then, either," Aang chuckled. "I guess he really is the strong silent type, then."

"Right," Yue agreed. "Anyhow, let's begin your training. Let's see what you know so far. What did the guru tell you when he visited him?"

Aang tried to recall, rolling back his eyes. "He just taught me some basic stuff about energies, really. I didn't know how to bend energy so I figured I would start by learning about energy in general. He had me read my own energy and showed me how to read someone else's. He used it as a way of learning about them. Then he taught me how to feel the flow of energy in the surrounding area."

"Hmmm…right. None of that is directly related to Energybending. Still, what did you see when you read your own energy?"

"I felt a sort of flowing stream through my tantien," Aang described. "Thoughts came into my mind about some of my personality characteristics that are my driving force, so to speak. At the center I found something else. It was like a guiding nucleus of energy. But it took the form of a locked door. One I desperately needed to open, but did not have the key for."

To Aang's surprise, Yue smiled at the mention of this last part. "I know what you're describing. We'll be sure to open that up for you."

"Then let us begin," Aang said with a bow.

"You were on the right track to know about energies before you tried to bend them. You need to understand what you are dealing with before I teach you your first new moves. The truth of the matter is, there are literally hundreds of different kinds of energy: spiritual energies, bodily energies, world energies, natural energies, cosmic energies. They make the world go round, really. As a human, though, you cannot bend all kinds of energy. You can merely bend the energy that resides within your own body and the life forms around you. Certain spirits can bend other kinds of energy, but that is limited to them. But you should not feel limited by this – there is plenty you can do bending the kind of energy that you can bend. And a lot of the times, the different kinds of energy mix and intermingle with each other. The motions of the universe see to that. If it is truly time for this lost art to be reintroduced to the world, it is up to us to play our part in it."

"Whoa – wait," Aang responded. "I came across this in the first place because I was looking for a way to defeat the Fire Lord without killing him. It wasn't because it was the 'right time for it to be reintroduced' to the world."

"Perhaps the energies had already decided to bring back Energybending at this time and merely used your dilemma as an excuse to do so."

"But…energies can't think."

"You'd be surprised. Energies can seem like they have a mind of their own sometimes."

Meanwhile, Sokka had spoken with the locals and found a spot to set their tent up near the stables where Appa was staying. After leaving Aang and Yue in the oasis, he had borrowed a canoe from one of the young warriors he had served with during the Siege of the North during the Hundred Years War. He then used the canoe to set out and go fishing around the giant ice mass that the polar city was carved out of. After successfully catching two, he returned to the city and spent the rest of his free time steering the canoe through the canals of the downtown area before docking the boat and returning to the tent he had set up for him and Aang.

Soon afterwards, Aang entered the tent as well. Sokka had just begun preparing a pot which he would be using to cook the food he had acquired. Aang did not appear to be tired. Maybe Energybending was easier than he thought, Sokka thought to himself.

"Hey there, Aang," Sokka greeted him. "I got us some food."

Aang briefly stared down at the fish Sokka had caught, then turned to Sokka and glared at him. "How many times do I have to tell you that I'm a vegetarian?"

"Hmmm…didn't really think of that. Oh well, more for me, then." After looking back at Aang, he added "there's still some Earth Kingdom fruit in our bag. I suppose that's all yours now."

Aang did not respond to this. He simply walked over to where Sokka and his pot were and sat down, cross-legged beside him. Sokka continued to prepare his meal, waiting patiently for Aang to begin talking again. When several moments had passed and Aang remained still, Sokka took matters into his own hands. "So, how was your first day of Energybending training – did Yue show you anything new."

"No. I didn't learn any new moves today?"

Sokka was somewhat startled at this. "Yue didn't teach you any moves? Isn't that the whole reason we came here in the first place?"

"We just went over some background stuff today. Actual training will begin tomorrow, she said." As Aang answered him his mind seemed on something else.

"Well, that's good. Don't forget why you're really here," Sokka told him matter-of-factly.

The next day, Sokka agreed to stop by the marketplace in order to find food Aang could actually eat. Aang of course, had to wake up at the crack of dawn so that he could get in as much training that day as possible. Upon returning to the Spirit Oasis, he found Yue there waiting for him. Shortly, they began conversing about which moves Aang would start learning first.

"Obviously you knew a little bit about Energybending before coming here," Yue stated to him. "Tell me what you know so far. Then we can go from there."

"Well, I already learned how to take away someone's bending ability by bending their energy. That's what the Lion Turtle taught me. I didn't know what he meant at first. Then while I was fighting Ozai it all made sense. It was very dangerous. I could feel my own energy at risk and how fragile it was. If I made the slightest screw-up it would not have ended well. Then more recently when I fought against Zhao Jr. I sort of – accidentally discovered – another move. My chi becomes enhanced for a brief time. But then I feel fatigued for some time afterwards."

"I see. So you know two moves already. Basic ones, but it's a start. Tell me, when you used Energybending on Ozai, what position were you in with him."

Aang quickly demonstrated for her. "Ozai was below me – like so. I had just beaten him back with all four elements in the Avatar State. Then I used Earthbending to hold him in place while I concentrated on bending his energy."

"Oh, okay. Sounds like you had it pretty easy then."

Aang thought for a moment that he heard her wrong. "Easy? My own energy was this close to being corrupted and I might have died. It wasn't easy at all."

"But you said yourself that you had already weakened him during the fight before. And your Earthbending held him still the whole time. Imagine if he had been fighting back."

Aang thought about this. It had been hard enough when Ozai had been stationary. If he had actually tried to use Energybending on him at the height of their battle – like when he was curled in the ball of rock and Ozai blasted tons of comet-enhanced flames at him. The idea seemed ridiculous if not completely impossible. "So, what am I going to learn now?" Aang asked, leaving the subject behind.

"The first move that I will show you is not a dangerous one at all. I'm sure you can master it pretty easily. Then later today we can move on to the more advanced techniques. This move is called requiescence. First, I will walk you through the motions. Then I'll demonstrate it on you. It's not a violent move, so you needn't worry." Yue glided across the water and her transparent figure stood on the grass next to him. Then she demonstrated the bending movements for him. "Okay, now loosen up your limbs. I'm going to try it on you now."

Aang let his muscles hang and prepared himself for what Yue was about to do. She did what appeared to be taking a deep breath – although as a spirit, Aang did not see how she would do such things. Yue then put one hand over the other – palms facing her – and gently touched his arm near his shoulder blade. Then, she grabbed his wrist, rotated it in both directions and snapped it down.

Aang felt a surge flow through him almost immediately. A warm, tingly feeling started in his arm where Yue had performed the technique and then shot through the rest of his body. Suddenly, he was much more wide awake than he had been before. It was almost a caffeinated feeling but without the airy part at the back of the head. Aang began moving his arms up and down.

Yue took notice of this. "Well, how was that?"

"It was…sensational," replied Aang.

Yue smiled. "Yes. You see – Energybending can be fun at times. Perhaps we can try it more as time goes on as an occasional treat. Now, let me show you the next move I have for you. It's called Energy Shove."

As Yue demonstrated the motions for him, she appeared to be leaning forward and pushing something forward. Then she turned back to Aang. That was it, he thought to himself. Seems easy enough.

"Okay, your turn. Use Energybending and push forward."

Aang nodded and complied. But this move was nothing like the first one she showed him. He suddenly felt colder and less coordinated as he pushed forward. Then he suddenly fell back onto the ground. Startled, he lay with his bald head in the grass. Then he started to feel light-headed.

Yue stared down at him. "Yes, that one is a bit more difficult. Well, try it again."

Aang rose to his feet and took his fighting stance. He practiced the move again, only to feel the same way when he pushed out and then fell back shortly afterwards. He was already tired after only trying the move twice. But at least he did not fall to the ground this time. "Why does it feel like that when I push forward and then fall back a couple seconds later."

Yue explained it to him. "What is actually happening when you use this move is some of your bodily energy leaves you for a brief period of time. Then the energy returns to you once it has completed its task. That is why you fall back. You were overwhelmed by the energy coming back into your body – you've never felt it before. Another move that Energybenders sometimes use to counter it is to try and block the energy on its way back, preventing it from reaching your body and leaving you weakened. However, since there are no other humans alive now who can Energybend, we don't have to worry about that."

Aang looked a little bit uneasy as she explained this to him. He was sure that it would help to know this in time. But this was harder than he had expected. He hoped that as a fully-realized Avatar that anything new would simply come easy to him. Instead, it was like Earthbending training for him all over again. And he felt tired and dehydrated – similar to how he felt when he performed the chi enhancement technique. The strengthening and subsequent weakening of his body really took a toll on him.

"Why do I feel this fatigue every time I use Energybending now?" Aang asked Yue. "It wasn't like this at all after I fought Ozai."

Yue pondered this. "Maybe since you're relatively new to this, it's a little much for you. There are no other Energybending humans around so we can't really compare your case to anyone. But I'm sure it'll be better as time goes on."

Aang was not entirely satisfied by this explanation. "Can you maybe use recquiescence on me again?"

"Well…I suppose so," Yue answered. "Since this is just practice, I'll make it easy for you. But keep in mind that you'll have to get by on your own eventually." And with that, Yue approached his body and shot the more pleasant feeling through his body once again.

Aang tried the move again. And again. And again. Although he had the motions down right, it did not appear any easier yet. And he felt tired, light-headed and fatigued after every single time. Performing the move time after time seemed a tremendous effort. It's probably just this one move, he thought. Like he had said, when he used Energybending on Ozai, it had been dangerous…but not extremely tiring. Then again, he felt sort of like this after using Chi Enhancement as well. Aang needed Yue to use recquiescence on him quite frequently in this first day of training.

"Can't you do it to me just one more time?" Aang asked her after what felt like the hundredth time he tried the Energy Shove.

"Are you serious? I just used it on you barely a minute ago. You need to do some more work on this before I use it on you again." Aang had not seen this side of her when he first met her, but Yue could be quite the stern, disciplined teacher.

Aang was exhausted. He felt in desperate need for a recquiescence. But Yue was not giving it to him just yet. He half-heartedly went through the motions of Energy Shoving once more.

"That was pitiful," Yue told him firmly. "Do it again!"

"Ugh." Aang swung a little harder this time.

"Again!"

Aang practiced the forsaken move once more. After this attempt, however, he could not take it anymore, and let himself fall to the ground. A couple of seconds later, he passed out in the grass.

_He had completed his Avatar training. Now that he finally had some time of his own, he could pursue what he wanted. Now he was walking through the hedge maze in the palace gardens. This had been one of his most favorite places to come when he was younger. Back then he had gotten lost in it for hours. It made a good hide-and-explode playing ground. But now he was not playing games. He was looking to build a family. Seeking companionship. As he turned the final corner and reached the center of the maze, there she was. The love of his life, she was just as stunning and beautiful as ever. It was…Ta Min._

Yue was shaking him now. "Aang, Aang, wake up. It's fine. I used recquiescence on you now. Here, why don't you take a quick break and go eat some food. Then come back to me when you're done."

Aang shook his head back and forth. He did not understand what just happened. Ta Min? Wasn't Katara the love of his life? He said nothing. He merely rose to his feet and did as Yue suggested. After a quick snack at the Northern Water Tribe's exquisite marketplace and some water, he returned to the Spirit Oasis, ready to train again. After a few more rounds, he asked Yue to use recquiescence on him once more.

"Why don't you try using it on yourself this time? If you face those assassins and turn like this every time you attack them, you'll make their job of killing you all too easy. At least this way, you'll be self-sufficient when the time comes."

Aang reluctantly started to perform recquiescence on himself, not knowing if he had the energy left to do so. As he managed to shoot the burst of energy through his body, he passed out again.

_Aang knew now that his people were on the brink of extinction. It was now his job as Avatar to save them from that fate. Now, he was the only one who dared to stand up to a tyrant bent on world domination. He could not simply defeat this horrible man. He had to create a new society for his people. Where they could be free. This awful person had to die for the world to be safe. And the new place he would take his people would bear his name. It would be…Kyoshi Island._

"Aang, tell me – what's going on now? That's the second time you passed out today from sheer exhaustion."

"I think…I think I just remembered one of my past lives."

"You what? Well, that's nothing new, is it? You've journeyed to the Spirit World and talked to your previous reincarnations before."

"Yes, but before they simply told me what I needed to know. I actually remembered experiences from my past lives as though I was there – like it was me experiencing them. It was no dream. I remember it now as clearly as I remember when Katara pulled me out of the block of ice. Is this normal for Energybending."

Yue appeared as baffled by this as Aang was. "Well…as the Avatar, your energy is somewhat different than everyone else's. This could be one of its extra properties. Maybe it's a unique side effect for you. I wouldn't delve too much into it until you know more about how it works."

Aang practiced with Yue for the next several days, but did not have any more visions like the ones on the first day. Yue showed him a few more moves in this time – including one called Energy Tremor. This move threw energy to the ground and made a shockwave, temporarily immobilizing the energy in the living things in the surrounding area – leaving them defenseless. This would be great for fighting the assassins if he knew they were around but could not see them. Now, when he meditated and felt inside of him, he could feel the "locked door" was now partially open.

Each night, Aang returned to the tent and met with Sokka. As tired as Aang was when he returned, he was usually not up for doing much at nighttime. One night, Sokka asked him for a quick update on how his Energybending training was coming along.

"The first day I started I had a lot of trouble getting used to it. I still need recquiescence about twenty to thirty times a day…"

"Recquiescence – what's that?" Sokka asked him quizzically.

"It's a move where I reenergize my body when I'm tired. And it feels good at the same time. Anyway, I think I'll be a lot more prepared the next time an assassin shows up now."

"Okay, that's great. But remember, we have a time limit on our stay here. We have to go back to the other side of the world – literally, when you marry my sister. And what about making new Airbenders – did you learn anything about that yet?"

"No. And Yue doesn't seem to know anything about it either. Maybe it's not possible. But now that I have an understanding of the fundamentals of Energybending, I figure I can try it on my own and see if it works. I suppose it would be kind of the opposite of what I did when I took away Ozai's bending."

Sokka seemed a little skeptical of Aang's newfound confidence. "Well, if you want to try it we better not waste any more time up here. You should tell Yue that you're leaving tomorrow. If there's more you need to know later, you can always come back."

"Yes, I suppose you're right. Okay, I'll talk with her about it tomorrow morning." And then Aang began eating his fruits and vegetables. He was in high spirits now – at last he was finally ready.

When Aang explained himself the next day, Yue merely nodded, raising no objections. But then she added "Before you go, there is one more thing I must show you. It is perhaps the most powerful move in all Energybending. With this at your disposal, no one – not even those assassins you keep talking about – will stand a chance."

Aang got wide-eyed with anticipation. "What is it?" he asked her.

"It is called…Shuten Shogai."

TO BE CONTINUED…


	8. Chapter 8: The Search for a Candidate

**Spirit Oasis in the Northern Water Tribe, 104 ASC **

"Shuten Shogai?" Aang asked Yue.

Yue nodded. "Yes. It is among the most powerful bending moves in existence. It's so strong in fact, that you won't be able to use it while we're in here. It's far too dangerous. We'll go through some of the motions and then when the time comes that you need it you'll know how to perform it."

Aang was still excited, though slightly disappointed. "What if I just shoot it into the sky? I won't hit anything with it. I'll be careful."

"No – it's still too risky," Yue replied back. "Also, it's not just that. You need another person with you when you do it for real. It's an attack in Energybending that combines both of your energies and creates a super-destructive force which will be fired at your opponent – or wherever you wish."

Aang looked down. "But doesn't that make it impossible for me to perform then? There are no other humans alive now that can Energybend."

Yue shook her head. "The other person does not have to be an Energybender. They do not even have to be a bender. Ultimately it is you who performs the attack."

"Well, let us begin then. I don't want to keep Sokka and Appa waiting for me for too long." Aang was longing to hear this.

Yue bent her middle finger down to the center of her palm, showing him the center of a person's Chi in their hand. Aang's point and the point of the person he was performing it with would have to remain joined the whole time for it to work properly. Yue then walked him through the steps. It was a complicated move of course, but not too overwhelming. It began sort of like a relaxation exercise but ended like a throw. It was unlike anything Aang had seen before.

Once she was finished, Yue turned back to him. "Okay, now it's your turn. Show me your Shuten Shogai."

It took Aang a few times to get it right. But he had Yue there to patiently correct his mistakes. Fortunately, he did not get exhausted like when he did Energy Shove and Chi Enhancement. But of course, that could be because he was not performing the move for real. Nevertheless, he felt invigorated when he went through all the steps correctly. His energy was pulsing. If this is what it was like now, it must be so much more so when he actually did the move.

Aang turned and bowed to Yue. She smiled back at him. "Congratulations Avatar – you are an Energybender now."

"All thanks to your teachings," Aang said, bowing to her with respect. "I cannot wait to try out Shuten Shogai for real!"

Yue shook her head. "It is the strongest move there is – you must use it sparsely, if at all. If you are lucky you will never have to use it. But now that you do know how to do it, you have the option available to you if you must."

"Okay, okay," Aang said back to her. "Well, I'd better get back to Sokka. He's probably getting pretty impatient right now. I told him I would only spend a few minutes in here today at most."

Yue nodded and waved to him. "One last piece of advice before you leave. Always make sure you're the one bending the energy and the energy isn't bending you." And then she faded away and disappeared over the pond.

**Ocean Between the Northern Water Tribe and the Earth Kingdom **

"Sounds like a pretty eerie line to end your training on," Sokka told him later as they left the North Pole on Appa.

"Yeah, well she did say they can have a mind of their own sometimes, whatever that means. Anyhow, she taught me one final move today – Shuten Shogai. It's the most powerful one there is – according to her, anyways."

"Nice," Sokka nodded to him. "Well, even if the giving people Airbending part doesn't work out at least you know it wasn't a wasted trip."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. It'll sure be a help if we run into those assassins again. I need someone there to perform it with me – I guess it's like a joint move. The other person does not have to be an Energybender though – they don't even have to be a bender."

Sokka started to stand up. "Well, let's do it now then. Just tell me what I have to do and we'll test it out."

Aang hesitated. "Yue told me to not use it unless it was absolutely necessary. She said if I was lucky I wouldn't ever have to use it."

"Come on Aang. We're over the ocean right now – what harm could it possibly do? Cause a tidal wave when no one's around? Or if you'd rather wait until we're on land, we could just aim it at something in some deserted wilderness. I know – let's aim it at a mountain!"

"It's not like I'm not curious to try it out as well," Aang retorted. "But I gave Yue my word. It's probably more risky than we're accounting for."

"Fine – if you say so," Sokka said, disappointed.

"I know – how about I use recquiescence on you instead? You haven't experienced that yet. It's an amazing feeling – and it's quite relaxing as well."

Sokka shrugged and allowed Aang to place his arm on him to perform the technique. Immediately, Sokka felt a warm jolt shoot through his body and he sprung to his feet, clearly not expecting it to be that effective.

"Wow – that was something. Now onto the next step of this journey – about giving people Airbending – have you come up with a plan for that yet?" Sokka was scratching his back as he said this.

Aang looked gloomy. "Well, I'm not a hundred percent sure it'll work yet – and when I do try it, it'll be a risk for both me and the whomever I'm performing it on. It has to be the right kind of person – and I'll have to inform them of the risk they're taking before I actually try it on them."

"Well, good luck with that," Sokka responded sarcastically. He had a point, Aang thought. This was going to be a lot harder than he originally anticipated.

**Western Earth Kingdom **

For the next several weeks, Aang and Sokka traveled on Appa through the Earth Kingdom in search of someone for Aang to experiment on with not much luck. They followed gradually down the coast from small town to small town. Aang had decided that it would be easier to find someone to potentially make into an Airbender in a smaller community due to their simpler lifestyle.

Indeed, Aang could not just give Airbending to anyone. They must be a good learner, with strong will and be spiritually attuned. They must also not already be a bender. At the present Aang did not know anyone who completely fit the model. Pathik was too old and Teo was crippled – it would be even more risky for them than it already was and Aang was not prepared to take that risk for them. If it did work out, then he would likely use it on Teo later on, since other than that he was the exact fit to become an Air Nomad. The person he did choose would have to have the heart and spirit of an Airbender. Someone like Toph or Sokka would certainly not do.

And, if matters were not already difficult enough, in order to be Energybent they must be willing to let go and submit to him as he bent their energy. This would make it easier for Aang and he needed all the help he could get. If he was able to do it, giving bending would likely be much harder than taking. And as much as Aang hated to admit it, the person would be at considerable risk if it did not work or if something went wrong. As Aang and Sokka had asked around in the settlements they visited, they came across more than one almost perfect candidate who either could not or would not accept the risk involved. Aang did not like the prospect of putting people in danger either – but he saw his work as being for a benevolent cause, so he forced himself to deal with it.

**Faxian Island, 105 ASC **

At long last, Aang and Sokka arrived at Faxian Island, which resided off the southwestern coast of the Earth Kingdom. Although pristine and upward-sloping, the tiny island was not volcanic. It was covered in grassy plains and was home to a small village of about fifty residents. None of inhabitants had dreamed that the Avatar of all people would have a reason to visit them in their lifetime. Given their past experiences, Aang and Sokka did not have high hopes for finding what they were looking for here. Sokka had even stated that he would have skipped over the whole place if they were not exceptionally low on food supplies.

As Aang and Sokka stopped at a local salesman's booth, Aang questioned the owner. "Can I get one of your large bags of fruit, please?"

"Six bronze pieces," the gruff, middle-aged man told them nonchalantly.

"Thanks. By the way, is there anyone in this village you know of who's not an Earthbender and who is relatively peaceful and is spiritually attuned? Age doesn't matter too much, but we're on the lookout for someone who fits that description and preferably on the young side."

The shop owner did not take long to think it over. "There's Trinley – he's a strange fourteen year-old boy who lives alone with his mother. He lost his father to the Fire Nation in the war. Never met a more calm, at ease fellow in my life. No matter what fault comes his way it doesn't seem to bother him much."

"Okay…can you tell us anything else about him," Sokka interjected inquisitively.

"Hmm…yeah. I think he kept having these dreams when he was younger – like he was flying or something. Pretty weird if you ask me," the man said matter-of-factly.

Aang and Sokka's mouths fell open. Finally, they were onto something. "Can you be so kind as to direct us to where Trinley and his mother live?"

Aang and Sokka followed the shopkeeper's directions and found a small, run-down wooden house next to a field. Aang knocked at the door, which was answered by a short, slouched woman with dark, graying hair. "Hello Miss. I'm the Avatar and I need to speak with your son Trinley. Is he around?"

"Come in," she beckoned while stepping aside. She was not a particularly talkative or cheerful woman. She led them to a small door in the corner and opened it for them.

Inside this room was a young boy with long, dark hair sitting in a meditative stance on his bed, facing the opposite direction from Aang and Sokka.

"I have visitors," the boy stated, still facing away from them.

"Yes. I'm Aang – I'm the Avatar – and this is my good friend Sokka," Aang answered for him.

Trinley turned to face them, but gave no further acknowledgement at this time. He had violet-colored eyes. This was rare – especially for the Earth Kingdom. As Sokka waved at him awkwardly he continued to give them both a blank stare.

"As you know, I'm the master of all four elements," Aang continued. "As you also probably know, I'm the last Airbender left standing after the war with the Fire Nation. But I came across a new kind of bending – Energybending. This allows me to bend another's energy and I might be able to give another person Airbending ability by doing this. I believe that person is now supposed to be you. If you accept this, your life will change substantially from now on. You will have to abide by certain rules and you will be spending a lot of your time away from here and away from your mother."

"So that's what my dreams meant. Okay, let me know when you're ready and you can perform on my body what you will," Trinley answered, apparently unconcerned about the sacrifices he was being asked to make.

Aang paused for a moment. "You must understand that there is no guarantee that this will work. And if it does not work, it is a risky procedure you are taking. You could become heavily messed up or die in the process."

Trinley did not bat an eye at this statement. "Well, I'm ready when you are."

Sokka was baffled by Trinley's reaction. "Look, kid – were you even listening? You're risking your life and even if this is successful your whole life as you know it will change."

"I heard everything fine," said Trinley calmly. "I can tell that it is destiny that brought you here to me today and whatever happens I accept the fate it brings me."

Aang was surprised. "Alright. Just come over to me and kneel down. Let your body and your energies be at ease and simply go with the flow."

Finally, it was the time Aang had been waiting for ever since he left the South Pole with Sokka months ago. He position himself to Trinley like he had done with Ozai long before. He took a moment to think back to it and enhanced his own Chi slightly. Then he took a deep breath and began the process. He did it differently this time – doing the opposite of what he did before. He focused on pushing when he otherwise would focus on pulling. He also focused hard on Air, since that was the element he intended to give to Trinley. He placed his free hand on the crown of the boy's head. According to Guru Pathik, that was where the seventh chakra was located and that was the one which connected to pure cosmic energy.

At last, Aang released him. Trinley had kept his eyes shut and now opened them. "The moment of truth – try Airbending," Aang told him.

Trinley moved his arms about and did a few jump-kicks, but nothing happened.

"Ah, I didn't think it would work," Sokka commented.

Aang was disappointed. It seemed he would have to give up his hopes on this after all. Just then, Trinley had something in his nose. His head leaned back and then he let out a sneeze, which sent him ten feet in the air as he hit his head on the ceiling and fell back down to the floor with a deafening thud.

It had worked – Trinley was an Airbender.

**Southern Water Tribe **

Meanwhile, extensive preparations were being made for the event that was set to take place later that same day at the South Pole. Some of the Water tribesmen and women were setting up tables and chairs for the feast that would follow the ceremony. As this happened, Hakoda and Pakku stood by the edge of the village, looking at the scene before them.

"I knew the day my daughter would be getting married would come someday and that I would have to bear witness to it," Hakoda remarked proudly to Pakku. "I never really had the time to think about the logistics of it much since the war was on for most of our lives."

"You've outdone yourself, Chief Hakoda," Pakku told him, looking around at the amount of accommodations that were being made within the small village.

"I'll be spent after this, no doubt. I do hope that when my son marries that Suki girl he's seeing that her family can pony up for it. But I won't bother myself with thoughts of that now. It looks like we're ready to put this show underway."

"Ummm…no we're not Hakoda," Pakku said, looking about. "Where's Aang?"

**Faxian Island**

At that very moment, Aang was sitting down with Sokka and Trinley in Trinley's house as Trinley's mother served them all tea. "I'm excited to start your training. I hope that you are too. Wait until the Summer time – it's a great time for flying on your glider. But of course that's not for a while – the Winter Solstice was only two weeks ago."

"The Winter Solstice was three weeks ago," Trinley corrected him.

Aang was shocked. "No – that can't be right. It was definitely two weeks ago. Right, Sokka?"

"Hey, I haven't been keeping track of the date," Sokka answered, alarmed. "I thought you were."

"But if it really was three weeks ago – that means today is the day of the wedding. I'm supposed to marry Katara today!"

Sokka put down his tea cup. "We're more than a day's ride away on Appa. Possibly two – we'll never make it!"

"Oh, you in trouble now," Trinley's mother chimed in with a smirk at Aang.

Aang turned to Trinley. "You're about to get your first Airbending training."

Appa panted loudly as he flew forward over the ocean at breakneck speed. He was gliding swifter than they had ever rode on him before. Sokka was at the front of the saddle while Aang and Trinley were both at the back pushing air backward in order to propel them forward faster.

"Just send as much air as you can backward," Aang told Trinley. "Just straight back – don't worry about direction. Sokka's taking care of that."

"Easy for you to say," Sokka shouted back at Aang while struggling to steer the giant bison in the right direction at the speed they were going.

Aang could hear how tired Appa was. "Sorry buddy, but this one time you're going to have to go _as fast as you can_."

"Hey Aang, why don't you use recquiescence on him" Sokka suggested.

"That's not a bad idea," answered Aang. He sent an energy jolt into Appa's body and Appa shot forward a little more.

At last, they reached the edge of the Southern Water Tribe. Appa crash-landed as soon as they got to the ground that was the South Pole. Appa had hit the ground so hard that Sokka, Aang and Trinley were all flung off of his backside and they all landed hard in the snow. Aang's face was buried on the ground. As he looked up, he saw that someone was standing over him. It was not Katara or Hakoda or anyone from the Water Tribe. It was Toph.

"Way to make an entrance, Twinkle Toes," Toph said in her usual smug, tomboyish manner.

"Toph – where is everyone? Has the wedding started – did I miss it?" Aang said frantically as he rose to his feet.

"Relax, you made it back just in time. And boy do I mean just in time. You and Sokka and Appa were gone for quite a while. Everyone's been wondering where the three of you were." Digging her feet into the ground, she added "wait, there's four of you?"

Trinley waved at her and smiled meagerly "hi, I'm Trinley. I'm an Airbender now."

Aang sharply cut him off. "No time for introductions! I need to do some bending on my clothes. They're the wrong type and they're wet, scruffy and muddy. I can't go down there like this."

"No worries, I have some extra dress clothes for you in here," Toph gestured into one of her expensive handbags. "I had a feeling you might need some help with that – call it intuition. There's a hut on the way to the pavilion that the ceremony is in that you can use to change."

Aang threw his arms around her. "Thanks Toph – you're a lifesaver!"

Toph looked inept as she patted him on the back prior to his releasing her. "Yeah, now go get married, Twinkle Toes."

Aang gratefully took the set of fresh new clothes from his friend Toph and ran into the empty hut on the way to where the wedding would be held. He then changed and spruced himself up in the precious little time he had to spare. Once prepared, he dashed toward the large icy building that lay before him and slowed down in order to enter in a dignified sort of manner.

Once inside the giant structure, Aang found a host of people waiting for him – people from all three remaining, well-established nations. He spotted the members of Katara's immediate family. Hakoda was standing toward the front of the large room, ready to bear witness to the wedding of his only daughter. Not far off were Kanna, Katara and Sokka's grandmother and her husband Pakku, the great Waterbending master from the Northern Water Tribe. Just beside them were Huu, Tho and Due of the Foggy Swamp Water Tribe. Although they had not always been in close contact with the rest of their nation, they were technically one of the Water Tribes.

From the Earth Kingdom, at the front was Toph Bei Fong and situated next to her was her newest friend, King Bumi of Omashu. Aang could also spot Haru along with the Kyoshi Warriors – Suki and Ty Lee included. Even farther back were the Freedom Fighters, the Mechanist from the Northern Air Temple and his son Teo.

There were guests from the Fire Nation as well. Fire Lord Zuko and his girlfriend Mai by his side were the post noticeable. On Zuko's other side sat his uncle Iroh, the legendary Dragon of the West. By Iroh's other side sat the War Minister Qin, who had also served under Zuko's father Ozai.

At the very back of the pavilion sat the Earth King Kuei in his palanquin, lifted by bearers on each end. He was surrounded by his normal battalion of palace guards. He had probably never been this far away from Ba Sing Se in his entire life.

There were certainly many people who had gathered for this occasion situated throughout the ample space that stood before him. However, it was at the altar that he stood now. Located beside him was the Water Shaman – a prominent holy man from the Western Water Fortress who had traveled here to conduct the marriage between him and Katara. All of a sudden, Aang grew tense in expectation of what was to come. He knew what an important circumstance this was and how close he had come to missing out on it.

And then, at the farther side of the room, Katara came down isle. She was barely recognizable as the young girl that he had saved the world with a few years before. She was – for lack of a better term – a beautiful woman. She was dressed in a glamorous, elaborate dress of the kind Aang did not know even existed in Southern Water Tribe.

As Aang and Katara stood before him, the Water Shaman began to project his voice throughout the room. "We are gathered here for this most special occasion – the wedding of Katara, daughter of Chief Hakoda, of the Southern Water Tribe to Aang, the Avatar, of the Air Nomads. Let us begin. Do you, Katara, take Aang to be your husband?"

"I do," said Katara, gazing into Aang's eyes.

"And do you, Aang, take Katara to be your wife?"

"I do," said Aang, gazing into Katara's eyes.

"Then by the power of the Moon and the Ocean Spirits and the grace of the tribal chieftains, I now certify your union. You may now kiss the bride."

Aang kissed Katara just like he had when they were outside the Jasmine Dragon following the end of the Hundred Years War. It felt as if they were alone in the room full of people that lay in front of them.

Soon, it was time for the reception dinner. When Aang approached his spot at the table, he had his vegetarian dish set out for him. Sure enough, the sea prune stew he had dreaded was there, though he decided he did not mind anymore. The dinner was uneventful and it was soon time for dancing. It turned out Katara had bumped into the singing nomads in the Earth Kingdom when she went on an errand to pick up some flowers and they had agreed to play for them.

Aang and Katara were of course the first ones to dance. They began with a traditional Water Tribe dance, as Kanna had instructed them to. Of course, they both soon got bored with this routine and moved onto using their Waterbending moves. Although Sokka was still out of breath, Suki managed to drag him out as they become the second couple to hit the floor. Fire Lord Zuko and Mai were not far behind. After that, many others began to dance around them. Toph first danced with Haru and then with a warrior from the Southern Water Tribe. Trinley at first stood idly by, not knowing anybody else. He tried to fit in first by dancing with Toph and then by attempting to snag a dance with Suki. Longshot was dancing with a girl with long hair and makeup. Aang only recognized her as Smellerbee when she spoke. She had said that it was not typical for her to dress like this, but that she made an exception for this event.

Aang spotted out of the corner of his eye Huu and Pathik conversing with one another in the corner. They seemed in a relaxed mood and the clothes they wore now were not unlike those they usually did. Apparently the change in weather from where they were both used to did not bother them. It was at this point that Aang and Katara decided to take a break from dancing to split off and mingle with some of their several guests.

Aang soon saw Haru and his mother near the edge of the dance floor. As he walked over, Haru greeted him. "Aang! Congratulations. After all that you and Katara have done for us, it is wonderful to be with you on your happiest of occasions."

"Thank you for coming, both of you," Aang said to Haru and Haru's mother. "So where is your father, Tyro – is he around?"

"He was unable to make it," Haru's mother answered.

"My father has been promoted to the Council of Five by the Earth King," Haru told him, looking grim. "He's in Ba Sing Se right now."

"Well, that's good news," said Aang cheerfully. "He's one of the highest ranking leaders in the Earth Kingdom now. Congratulate him for me the next time you see him."

Haru looked away. "Not sure when that will be. With all his new responsibilities, he doesn't have much time to spend with his family. It has been some time now since he last visited our village."

"Oh, sorry to hear that," Aang said awkwardly.

Just then, Katara was passing through, accompanied by an older gentleman Aang recognized as the shop owner and boatman from the river village in that Katara had saved from a polluting Fire Nation factory. "Aang, you must remember this man from when we were traveling through the Fire Nation. I disguised myself as the Painted Lady when we were in his town."

"I could never forget that ordeal!" the man interjected before Aang could answer. "Of course, at the time, I had no idea that our Painted Lady and her friend were the Avatar and his Water Tribe companion."

Aang smiled. "So – tell me – are you Doc or Xu today?"

"Neither," the man answered with a faint of laughter. "My brother Doc works on the dock, my brother Xu works in the shop and my brother Bushi cleans rivers. My name is Dadao and I attend weddings!"

Aang merely laughed and rolled his eyes, knowing how pointless it would be to argue. Soon afterwards, Ty Lee came over to him. Ty Lee had brought a date with her. He was tall with short dark hair and wore a white shirt and pants with a green belt and scarf. They were arm-in-arm with one another.

"Hiiii," said Ty Lee with enthusiasm. "Congratulations Aang. This is my date, by the way. Gitsu, this is Aang. He's the Avatar!"

"How do you do," said Gitsu, extending out his arm. "I know he's the Avatar, dear. We actually met a long time ago – in Ba Sing Se."

"Ummm…we did?" Aang asked him quizzically.

"Yes," Gitsu added slyly. "Beneath the crystal catacombs – Katara was there, too. You went into the Avatar State and rose up really high into the air. The Fire Nation Princess then struck you down with her lightning. You fell down the whole way – classic stuff."

Aang of course knew this all too well. It was definitely not something that he enjoyed reminiscing about. Especially at his own wedding. "Has somebody told you this?"

"Hah! No, I was there. You don't recognize me then, that's okay. I'm a Dai Li agent."

Aang's mouth opened in surprise. She's dating a Dai Li agent now? Well, then again…it's not like he was the only old enemy of theirs at the wedding. "Oh. Well, I guess I didn't recognize you specifically – there were quite a few of you there."

"Yeah," continued Gitsu, grinning. "The best part had to be when the Fire Nation Princess shot at you with her lightning." Gitsu then made a serious face and pointed his hand into the air, startling Aang. "Zap!" Gitsu and Ty Lee both burst out laughing at his impression. When he noticed that Aang was not amused, he added "oh lighten up, man. Everything's funny with hindsight, ain't it?"

"Yeah, totally," Ty Lee merrily added. "So many memories of that place – like those guides on the way in." Ty Lee offered up her own impression now. "'I'm Joo Dee. Welcome to Ba Sing Se.'"

"How much I wish you were one of our Joo Dees," Gitsu suavely turned and said to Ty Lee. "None of them were even half as pretty as you are."

Ty Lee was apparently touched by this. "Awww, Gitsu, that's got to be the sweetest thing anyone's ever said to me."

Aang left Ty Lee and Gitsu behind to find someone else. If this is that guy's idea of friendly conversation, I'll pass, Aang thought to himself. He spoke briefly with War Minister Qin and Iroh, asking how things were for the Fire Nation and Ba Sing Se nowadays.

Before the end of the evening, Aang spoke with Trinley once again, thanking him for his help in getting there and promising to continue training him after the honeymoon.

At long last, Aang and Katara were alone again. This was the first time it was so since Aang had proposed to her by bending the clouds. And now they were husband and wife. Aang did not know what to say to her now. He did not even know where to begin.

"So it's finally happened. I've missed you lately," he told her.

"I missed you a lot, too," Katara said back to him.

"Really – you seemed a lot more content with the situation than I was," Aang told her.

"I was trying to hide it," Katara blushed. "At least we don't have to worry about it now."

"No…no, we don't," Aang agreed.

Aang had a dream that night. He was flying high in the sky on Appa with Katara at his side. The sky before him was calm and tranquil. It reminded him of how things were before the Hundred Years War. Katara was resting her head on his shoulder and looking forward with him. She was holding a baby in her arms and smiling peacefully.

As they flew forward on Appa, there were others flying behind them. They appeared to be Air Nomads grasping their gliders, following the same route they were taking. Aang could not count how many there were exactly, but the sky seemed filled with them. There were men, women and people of all ages.

Then, the sky abruptly started turning darker around him. It grew darker every second. Eventually, Aang was surrounded by total blackness and Katara, Appa and the rest of the scene dissolved around him. Soon, he was sitting down in the middle of a pitch-black place and a bright light appeared in front of him. Out of this bright light emerged the tall, sage-like figure of Avatar Roku, his most recent past life.

"Aang, I must talk with you now. This is a matter of grave importance." Aang could tell by Roku's voice that he was serious. Roku had contacted him during his dreams before, such as when he wanted to show Aang memories from his past friendship with Sozin, the Fire Lord who had begun the Hundred Years War.

"What is it, Roku?" Aang grew uneasy at the tone that Roku was taking with him. If he was contacting him now, there must be something really bad about to happen. But everything seemed to be getting so perfect – how could there possibly be anything so urgent for Roku to warn him about like this now?

"You must not Energybend ever again," said Roku flatly.

"What?" Aang replied in alarm. "Why would you say that?"

"Be warned – you can only keep your own energy unbendable for so long. The art that you now practice left this world ages ago. It is not a part of our world anymore. Bringing it back may complicate things. What's done is done – now that you have used it on Trinley, you can still train him – but promise me you will end it there." Roku said the last part with noticeable urgency.

"I don't understand what issue there is," Aang retorted. "Apart from Katara, this has to be one of the most amazing things that's happened for me." And indeed it was. The opportunity to bring Air Nomads back into this world was phenomenal. But first Jeong Jeong, then Pathik and now Roku was warning him against it. This was ridiculous. What could possibly be dangerous about it?

"I know this may seem like a dream come true to you at the present moment. But you must understand – there are implications and consequences for what you do. Sometimes we need to listen to what is offered to us, even if we don't fully understand it. When I was a young Avatar just mastering the elements, Kyoshi told me not to let my personal attachments get in the way of performing my avatar duties. I didn't know what she meant at the time – but she was right. I spared Sozin in the name of our past friendship when I could have ended the looming threat then and there. You may not fully understand the meaning of what I tell you now, but that is not reason alone not to accept it."

"But this is about saving the world…rebuilding it," Aang said in response.

"No, what you are doing is not saving the world. It's toying with it – there's a distinct difference. I'm still uneasy about how you came across this knowledge when you did – right before you fought Ozai. You were conflicted at the time – vulnerable to temptation. This made you forsake the advice of your own past lives. And now you are doing it again. If you had just simply finished the Fire Lord like you should've."

Aang turned his head away from Roku. "Don't you mean if _you'd_ just finished the Fire Lord like you should've?"

Roku was quite taken aback by this. He took a deep breath, and then countered "I made some mistakes in the past – and that was one of them, yes. But I don't want to see you make mistakes like I did. Don't let the world fall out of balance again so soon after finding it. Listen."

"No, you listen!" snapped Aang. "You said it to me yourself. You should have seen the war coming and prevented it. My people's plight is all your fault! The world's plight is all your fault! I'm rebuilding now from _your_ mistakes, so don't _you_ complain how I do it!"

Aang paused – perhaps what he said was uncalled for. After all, he did respect Roku immensely and appreciated his council. Roku now seemed very resentful of what he had just said. "Roku, I'm sorry, I-"

"No, don't be. It's quite fine. I suppose now that my advice is no longer needed I can go enjoy some quiet spiritual retirement. Hey, I may have been the biggest screw-up the world has ever known – but at least I can be reassured that I was reincarnated as someone wiser and more competent than I." There was a definite tone of sarcasm to his voice. "Here, I thought I was telling you how to do your job, but now you supposedly know so much more than I do."

"Roku…" Aang began.

"I'm sorry I interrupted your dream…_Avatar Aang_."

Aang opened his mouth to say something else, but did not get the chance. A second later, he was flying with Katara on Appa again.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	9. Chapter 9: Azula's Release

**Fire Nation Mental Facility, 106 ASC**

Aang sat idly by in the waiting room. The walls were of a teal-shaded limestone and the chairs made available to visitors were hard, rigid and uncomforting. None of the other people in chairs spoke. The only sound that was present was of the clerk at the front desk scratching his pen on a piece of paper. Indeed, this was not at all a talkative environment. Aang was experiencing a restless feeling. He passed the time by thinking to himself. He was preparing for meeting his friend Zuko, who had invited him to come to this place today. It was one of the more well-known mental hospitals in all the Fire Nation. Today was the day that Princess Azula would be released from their care after being declared "cured" by her doctors. I'll believe it when I see it, Aang had told himself. This was the woman who had chased him all across the Earth Kingdom during the Hundred Years War before striking him with lightning while he was in the Avatar State in Ba Sing Se. It was one of his worst past moments and he had not been in that kind of peril again until after the war was over and he fought the bandits in the Earth Kingdom town.

Aang had not been there for the comet-enhanced Agni Kai between her and Zuko, but he had heard plenty about it from Katara. At her small coronation ceremony, Azula had presumably gone mad. This was forwarded by her father's treatment of her and Mai and Ty Lee's betrayal of her at the Boiling Rock. When the duel was not going so well for her, Azula shot lightning toward Katara so that Zuko would jump in front of her rather than redirecting it. Katara had been forced to continue the battle in Zuko's stead. Azula was subsequently frozen in ice by Katara's Waterbending. Worn out and defeated, Azula cried spat fire and screamed hysterically, giving entirely into her insanity at last. Aang still had no idea why Zuko had asked him to come along for this – he was not looking forward to it. Azula was certainly no friend of his. Even after all she had done, it was understandable why Zuko would be here. After all, she was still family to him. But why was Aang dragged into it?

At last, the tall, dark haired, dignified figure of Fire Lord Zuko came forth. Aang got up and trotted over to greet him. At first, he said nothing. Aang was still unsure of what he was supposed to say to his friend on a day like this. Zuko appeared to have the same floundering about the situation as he did. The Fire Lord shyly waved his hand at the Avatar and an awkward silence followed.

Aang took it upon himself to break the silence for them both. "Hello, Zuko. It's good to see you again," Aang told him mildly.

"Likewise," Zuko added back. "How have you been? How is your new 'project' coming along?"

"It's going great," Aang informed him without allowing their eyes to meet. "Trinley's still at the very top of the group, but I initiated a couple more students who he's helping me with. The whole group is still kind of small, though."

"Well, it sounds like you're off to a good start." Zuko continued "You've accumulated quite a reputation through this. I'm sure you've heard – the rumors all across the land of the Avatar giving out bending abilities."

"Yes, I know this is a well-known phenomenon. And to think it was so difficult finding Trinley to begin with. Now people are coming to me. But I have to turn a fair amount away – not everyone is the right type of person to become a good Airbender." At this point, Aang decided to cut the small talk short. "So why am I here with you today?"

Zuko informed him "ever since the end of the Hundred Years War, Azula has been a sort of rallying symbol for opponents of my rule. Not just Zhao Jr., but most of the guerilla insurgents, think of the fact that she's still around as a token of inspiration. Even by just being here, she has been at the center of a lot of trouble. And you remember what she did during the War – I don't have to remind you about that." Aang was indeed relieved that he refrained from doing so. "And while the doctors may say she's all better now, I'm not quite sure of that. She was able to fool a lot of people when she was younger. She could easily have fooled them. And if she did – well, I've got a lot of threats on my hands as it is without adding her to the mix."

"Right…" Aang acknowledged. He was in full agreement with Zuko thus far. "So where are you going with this?"

"Well…" Zuko continued, uneasy about what he was about to say. "I know you took my father's Firebending away in your final fight with him. If you did the same with her bending abilities, she would be much less of a threat."

"I'm not sure that's such a good idea…" Aang said to him. Although he suspected she would cause trouble once she was free, just as Zuko did, he saw no need to do that to her yet. She had not done anything to warrant such an action. Also, it would be harder if she knew what he was doing and she resisted actively. Ozai had been worn out and was clueless when Aang Energybent on him. But Azula would resist him if she knew his intent and Yue had said performing the move would be much harder under these circumstances. That was why it was so important for Trinley to submit to him when he gave him Airbending. Additionally, Aang still felt uneasy about his previous conversation with Roku. Perhaps he should not Energybend any more than he had to.

Zuko dodged Aang's response. "Let's go meet her. Then we can decide what's best from what we see."

The head practitioner in charge of managing the facility came out from his offices and met with Aang and Zuko. He led them forward to where Azula was staying and told them to wait outside the room while he went inside to talk to her and finalize her status. Then she would come out to meet them once this last evaluation of her condition was finished.

Azula emerged before them. She was older and more clean-cut than last time Aang had seen her. But she was still recognizable nonetheless. Azula looked up and down Zuko's body, eying his Fire Lord outfit and majestic appearance. "Hello Zuzu. You're not like last time I saw you. You do look good now." She gestured to his scar. "Except for that of course, but that's nothing new."

"Thanks," Zuko responded dryly.

Aang could feel the tension in the air. "Well, I'll let you two be alone now," Aang chimed in, signaling his intended exit.

Zuko stopped him. "No, Aang – stay."

"The more the merrier," Azula commented to them, much more laidback than they were. When neither of them obliged for her, she continued. "Listen Zuzu, I know I wasn't incredibly nice to you before. And I used fear to control people. That was…wrong. The people here have helped me figure that out. But you're Fire Lord now, not me. Let's just make a fresh start. What do you say?" Although these were her words, she seemed to use the same cold, manipulative tone that Aang and Zuko had been accustomed to from her.

"I'm not sure it can be that easy," Zuko countered. Aang was feeling more and more awkward standing there.

"You know what, Zuzu, you're right. I should make it up to you somehow. If you ever need a really big favor, I'm your woman." She turned to Aang. "You too, Avatar."

Zuko hesitated. He glared at her, sizing her up as she had done to him. "I'm afraid you can't be trusted. Sorry."

Aang still remembered her as the person who shot him with lightning and very nearly pushing the world irreparably out of balance. She was much different than her brother. Azula had always been evil to him. Aang had altered his opinion of Zuko when the time came. But Azula seemed a different breed of evil than Zuko had practiced. She was power-hungry and merciless, wearing no guise of honor in what she did. Even if she was more complex than that, Aang had no reason to take that chance with her.

"I agree with Zuko," Aang stated firmly.

Azula appeared disappointed, but not upset. "So what happens now?"

"You will remain banished from the Fire Nation Capital," Zuko explained to her. "You can reside at the family estate on Ember Island for now. Your allowance will be adequate and I shall arrange visits whenever it is advisable."

"Fine, then," Azula told him coolly. "Don't bother escorting me out. I can find my own way." And with that, she marched off in the other direction.

"Well, I think our work here is done," Aang told Zuko as Azula left them. She seemed more balanced than he thought. He did not feel the need to do anything further. Maybe her treatment had worked.

Aang walked silently with Zuko out the front entrance to the facility. The air outside was nice and breezy. They were on an island, so the moist, wet feel of the seaside soothed him.

"I guess there was no point in bringing you along after all," Zuko told him.

"It's okay." Aang was relieved to be leaving now. But that new feeling of relaxation did not last long. He saw out of the corner of his eye someone standing behind a pillar, watching him and Zuko. He stopped in his tracks and turned his head toward the person, who was now running in the other direction.

Aang was infuriated. "Oh, no you don't!" he yelled to the eavesdropper as he started to run after them. Zuko was surprised by this immediate change of course and followed Aang, a few paces behind him. Aang was in hot pursuit of the mysterious fellow.

This individual was dressed the same way as that attacker he had encountered in the Earth Kingdom village years ago. He was dressed all in black, with his face covered so only his eyes were visible. Now Aang could see that on his sash was the same symbol that was on the weapons he found after that encounter in the Earth Kingdom and the fight against Zhao Jr. and his disloyal gang of Fire Nation soldiers.

So far, they had not succeeded in harming him. But they had come too close for comfort. Aang was not about to let them get away this time. As the man rounded the far corner of the building, Aang remained closely on his tail. He was catching up to him now. Being an Airbender had its advantages at a time like this. Meanwhile, he could hear Zuko panting behind him.

The man approached the edge of a small cliff by the waterfront. He appeared to be preparing to make a jump for it, but Aang would not allow him to escape. Aang made a leap forward and pushed him down to the ground using Energybending. The man fell face-down in the dirt and Aang caught up with him, turning his body over so he was facing upward at him. Aang proceeded to tear off his face covering, revealing the face of a dark-haired, hazel-eyed man with sharp eye brows who appeared to be in his thirties.

The man's eyes widened in reaction to Aang's display of Energybending. "So, it's true…" he muttered aloud, peering into Aang's eyes.

Aang pointed his fists down at his subdued opponent, ready to bend at him again at a whim. "You've been following me," Aang told him angrily. "I don't know what you're all about, but the game ends here!"

Zuko had caught up to them now. He looked down at him and echoed Aang's attitude. He positioned his arms, ready to Firebend at him. "Tell us who you are and who you work for right now or I will end you!"

The man looked up at Zuko and gave him a scowl which seemed to say _don't bother_. He then reached under the top of his outer jacket and pulled out a small vial from within. Inside was a dark gray – almost black – liquid. He downed the whole vial in a single gulp and glanced up into Aang and Zuko's eyes. Then he took a deep breath and closed his eyes. A few moments later his head bobbed downward and he moved no more.

Bewildered, the Fire Lord knelt down and placed his fingers upon the mysterious man's neck. After detecting no pulse, he pulled his hand away and got back to his feet. Zuko simply stared down at lifeless body and asked Aang "who do you think he is? I've never seen anyone like him, anywhere."

"He's one of the people that have been following me wherever I go," Aang acknowledged. "I think they may have had something to do with Zhao Jr.'s plot against you. They also attacked me while I was in the Avatar State."

"It's those same people who did that," Zuko said, shocked. "But…that was so long ago. Why haven't you done anything about it until now?"

"It's hard to fight an enemy who shows up when you least expect it, strikes hard and then vanishes the second you try to get a closer look. They're very quick and secretive. This is the first time I've gotten this close to one of them."

Zuko took a second to take all this in. "I wonder why it is they're doing this."

Aang stood tall and erect, gazing down at the body of the man who he had just assaulted. "I don't know what the reasons behind their actions are. But whatever their purpose is, they're willing to die for it."

TO BE CONTINUED…


	10. Chapter 10: The New Air Nomads

**The Avatar and His Family, 106-120 ASC**

For the next few years Aang did not have another serious encounter with the mysterious followers and assassins that had troubled him in his exploits and plagued him in his mind. Strangely, it seemed as though something had caused them to retreat or change their strategy regarding him. This leaving one less thing to bother him, Aang was allowed to devote more of his time and focus to Energybending. And he used Energybending on many occasions. When he found the time, he took more trips to the North Pole to learn what he was able to from Yue. He now knew a lot of moves and was well-versed in the most powerful ones. However, he had still never used Shuten Shogai. Aang did long to see what it was actually like when performed for real. But he kept his prior promise to Yue about never using it unless absolutely necessary.

Following his success with Trinley, Aang used the power of Energybending to give many more people Airbending abilities which they did not already possess. After he had quite the expedition to find Trinley, it soon became significantly less time-consuming to find people to use Energybending on. Indeed, people were literally lining up to find Avatar Aang, who was now using unknown forces to give people the ability to bend. Non-benders from all over the world were interested in the idea and after hearing success stories were even willing to make the long journeys to find Aang themselves to have the chance at Airbending. All Aang had to do now was examine them and pick the best out of the crowd. He had to be sure the person had the potential not to just be a good Airbender, but also a proper Air Nomad. Among the crowd, many were simply bored people looking to toss some wind around and fly around on gliders. Aang typically sent those ones home straightaway. Nevertheless, there were still plenty of good ones as well.

Once he gave his seekers Airbending, he began to train them as best he could remember starting with his earliest training when he was a small boy. Everyone had to start the beginning, no matter what age they were. Some were only children and some were decades above Aang in age (not counting the hundred years he spent in the ice berg, of course.) Aang did not employ a set amount of time for how long one would learn the basic moves in Airbending. When they were ready to move on, they would move on. It was as simple as that. Trinley and a few others excelled quite quickly. Most, however, took some time to become adjusted to the gifts that Aang had given them. However, once Trinley had mastered the basics himself, Aang let him teach newcomers part of the time, which helped speed up the overall expansion. Getting past the early stages was tough. But once that was accomplished, there were rewards and fun parts to look forward to. Making Air Scooters and playing the game on them which Aang had long ago been excluded from, playing Air Ball, racing on their gliders and participating in traditional Air Nomad events were all a part of the package.

Reconstructing a nation was by no means limited to the practice of Airbending, of course. Aang also taught Air Nomad society, culture and history. As he was only twelve when he ran away, Aang could only rely on his own memories so much for this. He dug up scrolls and scrolls from each of the Air Temples in search of important information and talked to some historians from all ends of the world who were familiar with the cultural practices of ancient and extinct civilizations.

Although Aang had done his best to recreate the Air Nomad life he remembered, the new Air Nomads had some notable differences with the old Air Nomads. For instance, in the old days, all four of the temples were active with two housing exclusively males and two housing exclusively females. This meant that much of Air Nomad life was gender-segregated save for the "mixers" and trips in between the temples on a periodical basis. As quickly as the new country had grown under Aang's guidance, it was still much smaller than it was before the Hundred Years War. Adjustments had to be made accordingly. There was only one Air Temple active – the Southern Air Temple – and it was coed. Aang let the diverse group of individuals learn Airbending "from the source" by having Appa do demonstrations for them. However, there was only one sky bison around and the lemurs, while they could still be found, were now scarce and endangered. There was increased reliance on gliders. Aang had requested a couple of air balloons from the Mechanist for emergencies and the Mechanist was all too happy to oblige for him.

The Mechanist himself still resided at the Northern Air Temple, where he and his band of refugees continued to live the life they had become accustomed to after being driven away from their homes by the Fire Nation during the Hundred Years War. Aang and the Mechanist had reached a peace with one another. The Mechanist would continue to inhabit and expand upon the technology-driven way of doing things he would do in the past as long as he left certain sections of the temple untouched and avoided the destruction of sacred artifacts. In addition, Aang granted Teo and a few others the ability to Airbend so that there would remain somewhat of a presence of real Airbenders within the autonomous region. Aang granted all of the people of the temple honorary Air Nomad citizenship, which meant, of course, that for the first time not all of the Air Nomads were benders.

The Eastern Air Temple, by contrast, still remained largely deserted. Guru Pathik still dwelled there at one hundred and seventy years of age and still cracking. His lifestyle was pretty much the same as it had always been, but he received visitors much more frequently. Aang let him be a spiritual guide and counselor for many of the new Air Nomads as they became adjusted to their new lifestyle. The old Air Nomads were quite a spiritual people, so the spiritual teachings from one of the few who actually remembered them was certainly helpful.

The Western Air Temple was available for housing and travelers in between locations. There was typically somewhat of a small community there, though this did fluctuate depending on the time of year. There was also a war monument in remembrance for the late-stage battle that had been fought there and Aang and his friends' past experience with it.

Aang's first student, Trinley, was still among his finest. Following his honeymoon with Katara, Aang had continued to train Trinley as he had promised. Trinley carried his relaxed and determined mentality that he had shown Aang upon their first meeting into his Airbending training and this made him quite the capable student. He soon began helping Aang to train others and he was a patient, but diligent, instructor.

Not all of the new initiates were as convenient as Trinley. For example, there was Icarus. He was a powerful bender now and inspired the others a great deal. But Aang was troubled by how aggressive he was. This was not normal for an Airbender and he seemed to regard certain bits like respecting all life, keeping a modest appearance and shaving of heads to be beneath him. He was forced to accept most of this for Aang to work with him, but he still showed visible discontent.

Even more peculiar than Icarus was Nola. Aang did not know much about her background. As Aang recalled, Nola had been really excited when she first came before him seeking bending abilities. Indeed, he could not remember anyone else who could not wait to get started like she was. Soon afterwards, however, she became visibly less enthused. She had some of the most potential out of all his students, but she did not seem at all satisfied with her being there. Nola seemed to remain at the temple mastering Airbending out of some deep sense of duty rather than her actual passion for being there. If she was ever asked about this she denied it and she was now one of the most powerful benders Aang knew. But thinking back to when he first met her, Aang was at a loss to what could have caused her sudden change of attitude. It was as if she was an Airbender because she felt she had to be, not because she actually wanted to be.

Shao was equally as dutiful as Nola and around the same age. But Aang could tell that he was by contrast very happy to be there. He had a rough life before coming to the Air Temples. Growing up in the Earth Kingdom, he lost his family to the Fire Nation and was severely wounded before he was able to recover with the help of a local eccentric herbalist. As an Airbender, he had the opportunity to build a new life for himself in the new nation and he did not take this lightly.

And then there was Feng Qu. One of the oldest new initiates, Feng Qu was humorous and jovial, reminding Aang of Iroh. Aang had misgivings about him at first. He seemed as if he simply wanted some fun activity to do in his golden years and found the idea of flying around and Airbending with his glider exciting. But Aang gave him a chance and in time he proved to be a worthy and capable pupil.

Rensa was also toward the upper end of the age spectrum for new initiates. But she caught on quickly and soon seemed as though she had been studying Airbending all her life. Kind and tender, Rensa was always happy to help others who needed her.

As the group grew and grew, Aang created a Council of Elders to lead it. As Aang still had his duty as Avatar to the rest of the world, he found it best to delegate his responsibilities here elsewhere. At first Aang headed the Council himself, but devolved the burden when he found this no longer needed. The membership of the Council would rotate on occasion. Twenty years after the end of the war with the Fire Nation, the Council consisted of Trinley, Nola, Shao, Feng Qu and Rensa. Icarus sometimes attended meetings and was often suggested for membership, but Aang decided to discourage his appointment due to his more aggressive nature.

Delegating the day-to-day responsibility of running the Air Nomad civilization elsewhere allowed Aang to spend more time with Katara and his family. They currently resided in the Southern Water Tribe, which was a relatively short ride on Appa from the Southern Air Temple. Aang and Katara now had three children: Tenzin, Kaddo and Vameira. Tenzin and Vameira were both Airbenders and Kaddo was a Waterbender. The five of them traveled together quite frequently as Aang performed his work as Avatar all across the four nations, although he would exclude them from more perilous missions. The family of the Avatar thus had a very multicultural lifestyle.

Tenzin was the oldest of Aang's children at thirteen. An Airbending prodigy, he constantly excelled at the top of his class. His father felt reminded of himself at his age and was very proud of him. He spent a good portion of his time at the Southern Air Temple, as did his sister. Kaddo, a Waterbender, learned primarily from his mother, who taught Waterbending at the South Pole. Vameira exhibited the same adventurous, friendly spirit her father did, but she was very much her own person. She was shy around new people, although hyper once you got to know her and although she was an Airbender, she stated that she fully intended to live up the Southern Water Tribe half of her heritage by having her future husband give her a betrothal necklace. She did not seem to care when it was pointed out to her that betrothal necklaces were a tradition of the Northern Water Tribe.

It did indeed seem to Aang and his family as though their home was the world. And the world had changed a fair amount before them. The Southern Water Tribe had been substantially rebuilt now. It had a much different look than when Aang was awoken there out of the ice block. It was even partially industrialized like the Earth Kingdom and the Fire Nation. In this capacity it was even ahead of the Northern Water Tribe, which had decided to remain mostly the same as of now. There was a small, but sure number of Waterbenders. They were all natural-born, not Energybent like the new Air Nomads. After the war, there were a few more babies born as Waterbenders whose ancestors had carried the gifts. There were also some of the Waterbenders and Healers from the North who had come with Pakku to help rebuild their sister tribe. A portion of them had returned home when most of the work was done but others chose to settle in the South permanently, which added to the local population.

Katara was now the main Master Waterbender in the South Pole. This applied to both the offensive forms and healing. All who had the ability learned from her. Pakku and the rebuilders from the North had been prominent in the earlier years but Katara had become largely the head instructor. Pakku himself had passed on a few years back – peacefully in his sleep. He had trained hordes of Waterbending masters in his time. He had a full life, traveled the world and lived long enough to see his step-great-grandchildren. Kaddo even got to learn some basic Waterbending moves from him when he was a toddler. Pakku was mourned greatly as a wise and respected leader and given a magnificent ceremony at the time of his passing.

Sokka and Suki were now married as well. Of their four children, one was a Waterbender. Another was aspiring to be a Kyoshi Warrior. Sokka had become the Chief of the Southern Water Tribe. Hakoda was still around and enjoying an enjoyable but slightly eccentric retirement experimenting with the new trinkets and inventions that came with the industrialization package. Sokka still had his recognizable personality and sense of humor, even if he was noticeably more mature now.

About a year after Zuko and Aang went to the mental facility when Azula was released, something unexpected happened to Toph, who was still living in Omashu. Bumi, whom she had grown close to, finally passed away unexpectedly. Toph was saddened by the occasion – so was Aang. But then she found out through his will that he desired for her to succeed him, having no heirs himself. She was nineteen and done with her schooling by this point. She graciously accepted. Her parents, who continued to live in Omashu, were now extremely sorry for sheltering her when she was younger and promised they would never be ashamed of her or tell her what to do again. Toph likewise forgave them and had a great relationship with her parents now. She went on to become a capable, popular and personable ruler.

Zuko and Mai had also gotten married by this point and had children together. Zuko was a great and just Fire Lord, helping bring peace and prosperity to his own country and the rest of the world. Sozin had never known that his great-grandson would be "spreading prosperity" throughout the world in quite the opposite way he had intended. Azula remained in exile on Ember Island and occasionally saw Zuko and Mai, although they tended to keep their distance out of caution. Zuko's advisors were now almost entirely different from his father's during the Hundred Years War. War Minister Qin served in his position until old age and subsequently retired. War Minister Chan had taken his place. Chan was of course the teenage boy Zuko and Azula had had an unpleasant experience with on the beaches of Ember Island years back. Zuko had accepted his appointment because he received word from sources that Chan would be qualified for the position, although he expected this might be cronyism and elitist. Nevertheless, there was little practical need for a War Minister in Zuko's new era of "love and peace."

Even though the world was better now, Aang still found himself keeping the peace and balance from time to time. A local trouble here, some disgruntled Fire Nation rebels there, etc. Even though there were still Fire Nation nationalist outbursts that opposed Zuko every now and then, they became less and less frequent as time went by. Aang was on the whole satisfied by the state of the world. Aang was never one to blow his own trumpet, but he could not help but think to himself that he had to be possibly the best Avatar ever! When he started performing his duties, one of the four nations was entirely gone, another was almost destroyed and the world had been torn apart seemingly irreparably by warfare. Now the world was at peace and with the help of Energybending he had managed to build an entire country, which as far as he knew no other Avatar had ever done. Perhaps he would never feel what it was like to perform Shuten Shogai, but that was something he could live with. The Energybending that he could use had been such a help to him. Roku, Pathik and Jeong Jeong were clearly paranoid and did not know what they were talking about. Energybending had been nothing but good, there could not possibly be anything wrong with using it as much as he wanted. Now, Aang had a loving family, friends and companions in every nation and had managed to build what felt like a permanent peace. This had to last forever, he told himself. There was nothing that could go poorly now.

Aang had no idea just how wrong he was.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	11. Chapter 11: Changing Winds

**Fire Nation Royal Palace, 120 ASC**

Zuko sat alone. He sat upon his throne in the great chamber by himself, pondering. Ordinarily the flames which surrounded him in such a setting were formidable and towering, as was appropriate given the regal nature of his position. He kept his flames low and on the small side, today. Recent events had stressed him out. And there was no one else in the room for the flames to be on display for. No need to show dominance.

After Zuko's coronation things were just perfect for a fair amount of time. For the past two years, however, his subjects had poor harvests and were forced to endure through terrible famines. Such a period of mediocrity has ways of making people desperate. Loans and charity were of course solicited for in these hard times, but there was not nearly enough to go round. The Fire Lord, his family and various nobility were getting by fine, of course. But elsewhere the goods did not always meet their desired destination. In such times of desperation, corruption was rampant. Fair distribution was mandatory, of course. But no one could watch every noble and local official at once – not even the Fire Lord. At this time, Zuko muttered an unreasonable wish that he could be omnipotent for once.

There may have been more loans and charity coming in, but while the passage of time had changed some things, the process had not done enough even in two decades. The Fire Nation still had a bad overall reputation across the world. People were on the verge of starvation and their Fire Lord was not doing enough to stand up for them. Zuko had ushered in an era of peace and that had obviously meant reconstructing sections of the Earth Kingdom and Water Tribe that had been decimated. In light of recent memory, some cities still banned Firebenders from entering their borders. Last month, Zuko had signed new treaties with such cities and that did not look good for him. It was true that the people of the Fire Nation had born the suffering which came with wartime as well, but the relief could only last so long. Now, in the era of Zuko seemed like the grass had been greener on the other side. The era of Azulon and Ozai was now regarded as a golden age to be regarded with nostalgia in these troubled times.

Suddenly, Zuko's thought process was interrupted as the far door opened wide and Princess Neinei marched into the room that lay before him. Zuko rose his flames a little. Not because he was angry with her, by any means, but because he had to seem more like himself now that he had company.

He offered her a simple greeting. "Neinei, what brings you?" Zuko uttered with a nod of his head.

"I just finished my Firebending lesson for the day," Neinei told him with a slight smile on her face.

"Ah, yes," Zuko said back to her. "How did that go?"

"Well, I performed my big demonstration today. Used the ancient flamethrower dancing technique which I've been practicing for months and months. Mother was there and she seemed happy with it. I thought I would see you there as well," Neinei reminded him at last.

"Oh, right," Zuko stated with remembrance. "I forgot that was today. I'm sorry about that. I promise to be there next time. I had some...important business to attend to." All these statements were perfectly true, save the last.

Neinei seemed to buy the lie. "It's okay dad. If you like – I can give you a private demonstration later. I understand your not having time, being Fire Lord and all."

Zuko's guilt rose and he allowed his flames to rise a tad more so it would not be noticed. "How was the rest of Firebending training?" he asked, trying to steer away from the subject.

"It went well," Neinei said with a nod. "Until the end. My instructor said that I was doing well and insisted on teaching me a more advanced move. I found it very difficult and tiresome."

Zuko's flames climbed about an inch. "It is only understandable for you to have struggles with such things when you first try them out. You mustn't let these struggles discourage you," he advised her. "A true Firebending Master must embrace these struggles. These struggles are what defines your strength. It is an opportunity to define yourself. It would have taken a lot of luck for you to get that new move right away. Not everyone can count on being born lucky. I was not born lucky. I had to rely on my struggles to find my strength. I believe I have told you this before, yes?"

"About a million times," Neinei said to him with a roll of her eyes.

Zuko kept his flames leveled and stared straight ahead, breaking eye contact with his daughter. "Go to the courtyard and play with your younger sisters," Zuko commanded her calmly. "A servant will be by to summon you for supper."

"Okay, daddy." After kissing her father on the cheek, she departed the room as he had directed. At this point, Zuko allowed his flames to fall once again.

The Fire Lord loved his new family very much. It was different as could be from the one he had grown up with. His relationship with Mai and their daughters was as close as ever. Others did not view them so kindly. His subjects respected their Fire Lord. But too many wanted him to have a son – a male heir. Some who even viewed his inability to do so as a sign of weakness. His advisers always told him to keep trying. By contrast, the court physicians advised against any further attempts. As strong and healthy as Mai was, pregnancy was not her thing. This did not help to relieve him in troubled times.

At least he had a visit from the Avatar to look forward to. Of course, he would also soon be having a private meeting with Chan, which he did not look forward to. He could not imagine him having anything to say to better the situation. Some days Zuko felt like he should fire Chan and replace him with someone more able. He had no reason to do so at the moment, though. And he had to keep the higher-ups on his side. There was an ever-present risk that there would be further uprisings. And he did not want to go down that road. It would be a shame for the world to lose the peace it had yearned for for generations.

**Southern Water Tribe**

The sky that hung above the South Pole today was tranquil and at ease. What lay below it, though, was entirely different. Out of a tiny hut constructed from blocks of ice, all that was emerging was a gentle column of steam through a hole in the top. After some shouting was heard from within, this did not last long. A young boy of about thirteen dashed out the opening in the front carrying a long stick. Moments later, a girl about two years younger with light brown hair followed shortly behind him. These two children stood out in particular because they were wearing yellow. In this village, almost everyone wore blue. These children were different because they were Airbenders. It was an unusual circumstance for the Water Tribes.

The boy jerked the stick he carried with him and winged edges came out of the sides, revealing a glider.

The girl caught up to him and seized the other end of the stick, panting. "Tenzin!" she yelled at the boy. "Don't fly my glider – you're stealing it!"

Tenzin, who had been about to fly away, turned abruptly to face her. "Vameira, I'm not stealing your glider. I'm borrowing it. How many times do I need to tell you that?"

"Liar!" Vameira shouted back at him. "It's not borrowing if you don't have the other person's permission."

"Well, I lost my glider," Tenzin reminded her. "Until I find it I'm just going to have to use yours. Sorry. If you want your glider back, why don't you go find mine, then. Then I'll give you yours."

"Because that is your glider just like this is my glider," Vameira bellowed.

The tall, long-haired figure of their mother Katara came into the scene. She was followed closely by a boy around their age in blue. "Why don't you two take turns?" she suggested to them, attempting to diffuse the event.

"No way," Tenzin scoffed at both of them. And with that, he kicked his sisters leg and she fell back. He seized the opportunity to take off and fly away on her glider while she sprinted after him.

Their brother Kaddo stared after them and rolled his eyes. "Airbenders – no wonder they went extinct."

Katara, who had her focus directed at the current tension, now turned and looked at her other son. "Kaddo, that's not a nice thing to say."

"Whatever," Kaddo answered her with a shrug.

Katara frowned. She could not help but envy her children. They had the privilege of growing up in a time of peace – something no one else she had ever known had. Well, that was not entirely true. Her husband, the Avatar Aang, had been raised by Air Nomad monks before the war had began before he was frozen for a hundred years. It was then that he answered his call of duty and brought balance back. Still, she prayed every night to the Spirits that this state of affairs would last for her children. They exhibited the same kind of innocence that their father had when she first met him not too far from here.

Almost in answer to her thoughts, Kaddo asked "so when does Dad get back?"

"Either tonight or tomorrow," she answered him. "He has some business to attend to at the Air Temple. He should be back just in time for us all to set out for the Fire Nation together."

"Okay," Kaddo commented. "So what new move are you going to show me for Waterbending today?" he asked with excitement. "A faster Water Whip? The Octopus? Tell me!"

Katara smirked at him. "You'll see," she informed him, pointing forward to one of the smaller huts in their conclave.

Kaddo was now confused. "But that's such a small space. How can I possibly make an Octopus in there? It would tear the place apart!"

Katara said nothing in response. She simply smiled, walked forward and gestured for him to do the same. As they entered, it was revealed that Katara had set up a life-sized dummy with lines all over it in the center of the room.

Kaddo was even more confused then he was before. "Are you giving me a healing lesson?" he questioned her irritably. "Tell me this is a joke."

"It is not a joke," his mother told him, calmly.

"But this is women's work," he snapped at her. "My friends up North would make fun of me endlessly if they knew about this."

"It is an important lesson," Katara said to him. "In the Northern Water Tribe, they say you should only learn half the essential skills. If you want to be a real Waterbending Master you must learn to do everything. This includes both combat techiniques and it includes this."

Kaddo scoffed "Master Pakku never used healing. He was a master."

"He was a master," Katara conceded. "But like I said, he only learned half of what there was to know. He was a victim of his cultural barriers by not learning healing just like the women of his tribe were for not being able to learn what he could."

"Huh! It's called specialization, mom. It's the way gender roles work."

Katara was now visibly annoyed. "Might I remind you that we are in the Southern Tribe. What are you saying about me?" she added while holding her hand out and pulling some of the snow on the ground to form one of the Water Whips Kaddo had desired to practice with that day.

Kaddo could see he had pushed one of his mother's buttons and changed his tone, not wanting to get smacked with that. "Well – um – let's get to, it then." He hung his head and sat down.

Katara smirked, pleased with herself. She let the Water Whip fall and knelt down to join him. "You'll thank me one day," she predicted to him. "The time will come when you need to use this either on yourself or someone you care about."

**Southern Air Temple**

As his family went about their daily activities many miles from him, Aang marched through the familiar halls and turns of the Southern Air Temple. He was on his way to meet with the Council of Elders and such meetings could go on for hours. The Avatar wanted to keep it short today, though. He had accidentally packed Tenzin's glider along with his own and knew he was probably missing it now.

One of his pupils rushed behind and caught up to him. He caught Aang's attention, but Aang continued going forward. "Not now Icarus," he said. "I'm on my way to meet with the Council. Then after their report I have a planned trip to the Fire Nation."

"I need to show you a new routine I've invented." Icarus added "It will only take a second."

"You can show me later. I should be around again soon," Aang reassured him. Coming up with a new move was one of the final tests to becoming an Airbending Master. Ordinarily he would have been more intrigued, but Aang had the feeling whatever move Icarus had come up with would not do much to honor the non-violent tradition of Airbending.

Icarus nodded, disappointed but satisfied. Aang found himself at a pristine archway which contained a door which could only be opened via Airbending. Aang pushed his arm forward and the giant halves of the structure parted in response. Icarus followed him in. He's not on the Council – apparently he must be playing an observer role today.

A lengthened table stretched out in front of him and the five members of the Council of Elders sat on the other end. On the far left was the aged and dignified Feng Qu, who waved merrily as the Avatar entered before them. Rensa, right by his side, also smiled. Trinley sat in the center and gestured for Aang to take a seat in front of them. Shao was on his opposite side. He remained serious, but still acknowledged the Avatar in a friendly manner. At the far right was Nola, who simply stared ahead blankly.

"Welcome, Aang. We've been expecting you," Trinley remarked to him. "Icarus is joining us today so we might discuss something that we were talking about earlier."

"Okay, I understand," Aang said, facing him. "So, how did Tenzin and Vameira do on their latest tests? Did they master those new moves I taught them okay?"

"Tenzin did phenomenal. He got top marks as usual." Trinley then awkwardly added "Vameira, on the other hand, barely passed to the next level."

"We think she may be a little behind," Shao stated flatly.

"I think she will get past it, though," Rensa chimed in. "I think she has the potential to be as powerful as any of us, but she seems a little unsure of herself at the present. She doesn't try hard enough."

"Okay," Aang responded, hanging his head. He decided to cut the pleasantries short. "So what's the general report?"

"There was a bountiful harvest at the Southern Air Temple this past year," Nola stated dryly. "There new crop of young Air Nomads seems to be catching on better than they were before. All is well."

"We sent some of the surplus harvest to the Fire Nation," Trinley added in. "They have not been as fortunate as us of late. And we believe there may be trouble looming there." Hearing about trouble from the Fire Nation from the Council of Elders. This seemed eerily familiar for Aang.

"I've also been leading an effort to find more lemurs and bring them to our sanctuary," Feng Qu told him. "Want to protect surviving ones as much as possible, you know?"

"Sure," Aang stated. At this point everyone paused, nothing more to say. "So what else was it that you wanted to talk about?" Aang inquired.

"Well, given that some of us have become higher level Airbending Masters now," Shao said to him. "We were wondering when it would be that you would teach us the more advanced moves."

Aang looked quizzical. "I've already shown pretty much everything that I know – which is a lot. I do not understand what moves you speak of."

"I was speaking with Icarus and Nola about this earlier," Shao commented. "It was the moves like the one you used to take away the Fire Lord's bending away. It's the same type of technique you used to allow us all to bend."

"That's Energybending, not Airbending," Aang told him flatly. "I cannot teach you that. It's a different bending art."

"Shao and I were under the impression that this Energybending was a higher level of Airbending – like lightning is for fire" Icarus told him. "It's a great story how you used it on the Fire Lord. Although, personally, I don't see why you didn't just kill him. Even Avatar Yangchen said it would have been okay. But anyhow, if we knew how to do this, it would help repopulate the nation faster."

"I said it before and I'll say it again," Aang said, annoyed. "Energybending is not part of Airbending. It is not even part of Elemental Bending. It is what people used to bend in the Era Before the Avatar."

"Okay, well that's cleared that up," Trinley said, relieved. Apparently he had not been a part of this misguided quest for knowledge. Aang was relieved. Trinley has always been his most sensible student.

"Well, I need to be going back to the South Pole now," Aang said cheerfully. "Thanks for your time."

"Unfortunately, Appa is not ready to take back yet," Rensa told him regrettably. "He still needs rest and he'll need to eat something before he flies again."

"No big deal," Aang shrugged. "Now that we've cleared up the matters of the day, how about a nice game of Air Ball, everyone?"

Everyone was looking forward to this now, the stressful parts of their conversation out of their minds for now. Everyone except Nola, that is. "Whatever," Nola added nonchalantly, her head tilted away.

Aang's spirits sunk somewhat. There's Nola being herself again. Would it kill her to enjoy being an Air Nomad a little more?

TO BE CONTINUED...


	12. Chapter 12: The Calling Statue

**Fire Nation Royal Palace, 120 ASC**

As the windows of the home of the Fire Nation ruling dynasty caught the refreshing glow of the afternoon sun, five youthful figures trotted through the corridors of the giant palace. They were the dignified Zuko, the confident Sokka, the mellow but encouraging Mai, the mighty Katara – as she had in fact been described on occasions past – and last but not least, Aang, the peace and justice-loving Avatar. It was not through the darker interior that they took their stroll together, but through the lined hallways surrounding the courtyard. There, just outside the window and within their sight, were a handful of their collective offspring. At the base of the pond where Zuko held distant memories with his mother, Katara and Aang's daughter Vameira knelt and stretched her arm out over the water, trying to touch the turtle ducks, which swam just outside her reach. Meanwhile, not twenty feet away, the Fire Nation Princess Neinei laughed as Tenzin said something to her with his head turned around. In front of him, he was controlling a miniature tornado with his Airbending. The remainder of the younger crowd were not in sight. Soon after arriving, Kaddo had found himself abducted by little girls wanting to play hide and explode. He did not know what he was getting into, as this was not a game he was used to playing being raised in the Water Tribes.

As they passed by the courtyard, Aang turned and spoke to the others. "This place is so huge. Even after knowing Zuko so long I still feel I see rooms I've never been in every time I come."

"Yes, it is much larger that our home in the South Pole. It's probably larger than our entire village, even," Katara uttered in agreement as she stared at her surroundings.

Zuko could not dispute this, so he nodded. But he then added "I think your Air Temples could give this place a good run for its money. I've never seen anything quite like them anywhere else."

Aang smirked with nostalgia. "The Southern Air Temple does have quite the vast collection of sites and hallways."

"I think the Western one has always been my favorite Air Temple," Katara chimed in. "Even though we never spend time there anymore."

Aang turned his nose away from her. "Hmph!. All the Air Temples are nice, of course. But I like the Southern one the best. It has more flavor and character than the rest."

"Flavor and character? If thats what you want to call it," Sokka shrugged at him.

As Aang shot a look in his direction, Katara changed the subject. "Is it really smart for us to have the kids roaming the palace on their own?"

"They're not that young anymore, Katara," Aang told her. "Quit babying them."

"Don't worry, they'll be fine," Mai reassured Katara. "Nothing's going to jump out at them from around a corner. And even if they get lost, one of the guards or servants will show them back to you. Our daughters have never had any kind of trouble."

"That's different - they grew up here," Katara countered sternly to the Fire Lady. "Our kids could easily get lost in a place like this."

Aang decided to nip this tension in the bud by changing the subject. "So where's your uncle Iroh today Zuko. Wasn't the Dragon of the West supposed to grace us all with his presence today?"

"He was, but he never left Ba Sing Se," Zuko answered gloomily. "I received a messenger hawk from him today canceling his visit. Says business is swamping him or something."

"Sheesh!" interjected Sokka. "Won't anybody just allow the poor old guy to just enjoy his retirement?"

"Oh, he's enjoying it quite well, I assure you," continued Zuko. "Trust me, there is nothing Uncle likes more than brewing tea and playing Pai Sho with his most valued and regular customers. The more the merrier in his eyes. People flock to his little Ba Sing Se tea shop from all over the Earth Kingdom – all over world, in fact."

"Is he as well-liked in the Fire Nation nowadays as he is in the Earth Kingdom?" Katara asked Zuko.

"Yes," Mai chimed in. "Well, umm...sort of," she said in a backtrack.

"It all depends on who you ask," explained Zuko. "Those who remember serving alongside him continue to think very highly of him. But some people's memories only stretch so long. His retreat at Ba Sing Se and his 'betrayal' during Azula's coup still stand out in a lot of minds."

"How can people still not be over that?" Aang asked him.

"Changing a government is one thing, but changing hearts and minds is something completely different. If I had to say one way or the other, then I would say he's still mostly well-liked. The men who he led in battle did not just see him as a great general, but as their Crown Prince in a time when their Fire Lord was much past his prime. Iroh was their future Fire Lord – a leader to them."

"But he never became Fire Lord," stated Sokka.

"No – he didn't," Zuko said, looking down.

Aang reflected silently for a moment. He had been on the receiving end of Iroh's wisdom on two brief but memorable instances. The first was when he left his training with Guru Pathik at the Eastern Air Temple to rescue Katara in Ba Sing Se. At the time Aang had been bitterly torn between duty to the world as the Avatar and his personal attachment – meaning his love for Katara – as a human being. Sometimes still he wondered whether or not he made right choice that day. Perhaps katara would have been alright without his interventions, since, after all, it was him that everyone was really after.

And maybe everyone would have been better off if he had forced himself to be patient. If he had taken the time to finish his training with Pathik rather than on a whim while in the crystal catacombs. Then he might not have been killed by Azula, the Hundred Years War may have been over sooner and Katara could have saved her spirit water for another occasion.

But whenever such thoughts of the past troubled him, the wise and comforting words of Zuko's uncle rang in his ears.

Perfection and power are overrated. I think you were very wise to choose happiness and love.

There was much more than good tea and a good laugh to that man. Aang understood why Zuko admired him so deeply.

The second instance was right after the war was over and the gang was reunited at the Jasmine Dragon. This was when Iroh spoke with Aang about the prospect of Energybending. Again, Aang felt the conflicting forces behind his duty and his humanity. Iroh had told him that there was value in learning about all his abilities and this was something to pursue. Very basic, this seemed only common sense to Aang. But in this case, he appeared to be striving more for perfection and power. Not only was he bringing back his beloved people – the Air Nomads – but he sought to correct all the unfortunate events of the past. Some that arose from mistakes he himself had made – in this life and in past lives. As he became more and more powerful, he could not help but strive for a more and more perfect world shaped by his guidance. It troubled him now, too, that his world was being tainted by turmoil in the Fire Nation. At least he had the help of his friend Fire Lord Zuko to attend to that. As for Energybending, though, Aang could not help but feel that those elusive assailants from unknown origin he had encountered over the years had something to do with it. They were clearly interested in it. Or, at the very least, they were interested in his practicing of it.

As the group turned a corner into another hallway away from the courtyard and the children, Aang's reflections were cut short as Zuko broke the silence. "Why is your family not here, Sokka?"

"Well, Suki was busy and I didn't see a need to drag the kids along with me," Sokka sighed. "I'm mostly in town now because this visit happened to coincide with Piandao's induction into the Vault as a distinguished war veteran."

"Oh yes, I heard about that. Big day for him."

"Excuse me, but what is the Vault?" Katara asked, confused.

"The Vault is sort of a hall of fame and gallery for great warriors here in the Fire Nation Capital. Only the best are honored there," Zuko explained to her. "But given Piandao's record, I can't say I'm surprised."

"Yes. And you are all invited as well, by the way," Sokka added, looking at everyone.

"Oh well sounds interesting," Katara said mildly. "Will you be tagging along for that, Zuko?"

"I cannot," Zuko said, sounding genuinely disappointed. "I have a private meeting this afternoon with Chan, my War Minister."

Aang rejoined the conversation. "You've told me about Chan before. I've never heard you speak fondly of him..."

"Yeah. Didn't you have some unpleasant experience with the guy when you were teenagers," Sokka asked Zuko before Zuko could respond to Aang.

Mai giggled at the mention of this. "Hehe. He did and I was there. But we sure showed him in the end." She had a rather mischievous grin on her face as she finished.

"It's not that – we've both gotten over that," Zuko replied harshly. "It's just he's incapable and advises me to make poor decisions most of the time."

"Just replace him with someone more competent who you can get along with," Katara instructed him matter-of-factly. "You're the Fire Lord."

"Believe me, I want to," Zuko told her with a roll of his eyes. "But there's no one else at the moment."

**Fire Nation Capital**

Later, Sokka, Aang, Katara and their kids were still in the Fire Nation Capital but far from the palace and the upper section of town. They were on the very outskirts of the city where it was quiet and there were only a few small Fire Nation houses. They were there to meet Piandao before walking a short distance to the Vault with him. They were at the arranged location at the arranged time. Piandao, however, was a little late.

"Zuko seemed to have a lot on his mind today," said Katara solemnly. "You think it has to do with him being Fire Lord and all the rumors we hear of trouble in the Fire Nation nowadays?"

"Oh, he's probably just overworked," said Aang dismissively. "I'm sure that he has it all under control. He's one of the best Fire Lords there's ever been. I'm sure this year's harvest will be better than the last two and things will be back to normal in no time."

"Back to normal? Yeah, right," Kaddo said to everyone. "Tenzin's anything but normal now with all the demonstations and macho talk he's been giving Princess Neinei lately."

"Shut your mouth, Kaddo," Tenzin shot back at his brother. "That's ridiculous. I didn't do any more Airbending today than I did any other day."

"Ha!" Kaddo scoffed. "I heard you telling you were so skilled you could bend the sky itself."

"Like you're one to talk," Tenzin snapped at him. "I see you dangling your water whip like its the most amazing feat ever every time you meet someone new! It's like you think you're the ultimate Waterbender or something. Even though you're still studying the basics..."

"Settle down now, boys," Aang said to them sternly. "Piandao is approaching us."

And indeed he was. Although his hair had grown grayer and there were more wrinkles on his face, the majestic-looking Piandao seemed as fit and agile as ever as he trotted toward them. His eyes met Sokka's first. "Sokka..."

"Master," Sokka greeted with a bow and a smile. "It's good to see you again."

"It's good to see you, too," said Piandao after rising from his own bow back to Sokka. "I hear much of you these days – Chief of the Southern Water Tribe. I daresay you must have matured into a better sword master than I by now."

"Well, that's setting the bar really high," Sokka responded with a smile he could not help. "But I have been fine-tuning my skills quite a bit lately, so..."

"So where do we have to go now, Piandao," Katara cut him off. Sokka stared at her irritably.

"Well, as you've probably heard, the Vault is like a hall of fame for warriors and swordsmanship. I was offered a commendation now that I'm pretty much retired, although I can still keep it up pretty well," he chuckled like an older Sokka might do. "You might expect such a place to be in a busier neighborhood, but it was built in the outer part to preserve the stable atmosphere around the relics. It's about hald a mile's walk up this path," he finished, pointing.

Katara frowned at this, but she was the only one who did. "Let's get going," Aang said enthusiastically as he led onward with Piandao and the others.

**Fire Nation Royal Palace**

Zuko twitched slightly as he sat in his chair waiting for Chan to arrive. He felt guilty – guilty for not telling his friends and his wife just how serious a situation he was in. For not mentioning the most recent riots, which had been more large and violent than any to date. And of course, for not mentioning that full-scale war could break out again at a moment's notice. Matters were that fragile now. But Zuko had decided that he could get away with not telling them. He could handle it all. He had to. For his country, for his wife and for his children.

At last, Chan burst into the room, throwing the door open in a rush and carrying a grubby bag with scrolls hanging out at his side. "Sorry I'm late, Sir!" And with that, he placed his bag on the small, rounded table Zuko sat in front of. It fell to a side and a couple of the scrolls rolled out.

Zuko stared at him with widened eyes, but paid no response. Chan bowed respectfully. "It is an honor to be in your presence as always, my Fire Lord."

Zuko subsequently gestured for Chan to rise. At the conclusion of their formal greeting, Chan took his seat beside Zuko at the table. They were in a smaller, more private chamber aside from the main war room and throne room. This would suit their purpose nicely. Hopefully the meeting will be brief, Zuko thought to himself. Then I may still have time to catch up with the others before the day is past. Chan seems fairly ill-prepared.

Unfortunately, though, this would not be the case for him today. "War Minister – your report," Zuko commanded him promptly.

"Yes, sir. Harvest figures so far this year appear to show no notable improvement from last year. What food is available is typically reserved for the elite. This is a practice followed by certain local governments, not the national government. However, many of the commoners blame the national government for their woes."

Zuko new that in this case, national government meant him. "What is your recommendation?"

"Well, a notice of censure has been issued to the provinces with the highest levels of abuse. It is probably about time to issue another one."

"What?" Zuko asked him, bewildered. What Chan was suggesting reaked of being too little too late. "We already warned them once so now that they continue to do wrong we should just warn them again? That won't work!" Zuko then calmed himself down. "So, what else?"

"As the common folk become dissatisfied," Chan continued "with the distribution, among other things, they listen to speeches given to them by former war veterans and backers of the Fire Lords who came before you. They shout phrases like 'down with the government'. It is not merely the harvests that they speak of. The poor reputation of the Fire Nation citizens abroad combined with the sentiment that their Fire Lord is more sympathetic to the Earth Kingdom and the Water Tribes than to his own people..."

"That's not true," Zuko interrupted impatiently. "I consider my subjects' well-being in every decision I make. And I sympathize with all who were effected by the Hundred Years War – in every nation, including this one."

"Of cours, Sire," Chan agreed. "But at the same time, all the people are hearing are these troublemakers' speeches and accept everything that they say as the truth."

Zuko put his hand on on his chin and thought to himself. "And what is your recommendation on this?"

"We should give the feudal governors incentive to collaborate with us and prevent any trouble from breaking out."

Zuko pondered for a moment. "These people need strong leadership. That's what they expect. The cooperation of the local officials must be demanded. The reason that these mongers can influence so many people is that there's a power vacuum and they can fill it in."

"They are filling it quite well," Chan added. "A large riot has just broken out in the village of Hukow."

"I see..."

"It would be wise to send perhaps two divisions to the area. Then we can follow-up by blockading and quarantining the area for an indefinite amount of time."

"What – no! Break up the riot and punish the wrongdoers, yes. But I will not commit acts of war against my own people. The last thing that we need to do is escalate the situation further. That's just what the insurgents want. Chaos and warlordism would spread throught the country like wildfire if we handle this in the incorrect way."

"You can't think like that, you need to be decisive!"

"Don't tell me what I can and can't do!" Zuko snapped.

Chan backed off. "Of course, you are the Fire Lord. This is your decision."

"I think this meeting is concluded," said Zuko coldly.

Chan nodded awkwardly. "Alright – well, you know where to find me in the mean time. I am your humble servant." And with that he bowed and then left.

Zuko did not verbally respond to Chan as he departed the room. How clueless could a person be? His suggestions were all either absurdedly too far or not far enough. This meeting had indeed been a waste of his time. Apart from the incident in Hukow, he had not learned anything that he did not already know. How Zuko wished he had gone with the others to the Vault now. He wished that he could wave all these troubles away somehow. Being Fire Lord had seemed so much simpler and easier when he was first crowned. Now...he just did not know. Something had to be done, but what?

**The Vault**

Piandao, Sokka, Aang, Katara and the children stood near the entrance way inside a giant rotunda. A young woman in her early-to-mid twenties sat behind a desk at the edge of the room. Upon noticing the group of people that lay before her, she rose to her feet. "Can I help you?"

"Yes, I am master Piandao," the grizzled old swordsman told her.

"Of course," she said, smiling. "Wait one moment." And with that she turned and went through a door on the other side of her desk.

Aang took a second and looked around the room. It was made of marble, with tan linings tracing the white stone walls. Much of the room appeared to be made of marble. This was an unusual building for the Fire Nation – especially in the Capital.

When the young woman emerged from the door once more, she had an older man with her. He was short and plump, wore traditional Fire Nation robes and a massive gray beard which contrasted with his wrinkly, balding head.

He grinned as he laid eyes upon the visitors. "Master Piandao – and friends. Welcome. I trust you found the place okay?"

"Yep, piece of cake!" Sokka said exuberantly.

"Is that – Avatar Aang, well, what a pleasant surprise," the man added as he surveyed the group with his eyes. "Thank you, Renata," he added back to the younger woman, who sat back down at her desk and began writing something down. "My name is Thandao Zhou – but you all can just call me Tad for short. I am the Vaultmaster – the keeper of this Vault. As you all know, this is Piandao's big day, but you arrived a little ahead of schedule for that. Why don't I show you all around the place some. Would you like that?" He turned to Tenzin, Kaddo and Vameira, who all nodded in response.

The Vaultmaster led them through a giant set of doors and down a long, wide hallway. A large, red carpet stretched across the room.

"So, you're the man in charge around here?" Kaddo asked him curiously. "You're the boss!"

"Yes, yes I am," the Vaultmaster said back to him.

"Kaddo, let Tad do his job," Katara told her son.

"It's okay," he said, brushing the remarks aside. "So, here we we honor the greatest warriors of all time. This place has existed for centuries and we have many initiates. Soon Piandao will be among them."

"Is it the greatest warriors from all over the world?" Katara asked him skeptically as she looked around. "Almost all the swords and exhibits here appear to be Fire Nation.

"Well, mostly," he conceded. "After all, we can't help it if our nation has produced the best of the crop on numerous occasions."

Katara was becoming visibly annoyed at his boastful tone. He was clearly biased. Understandable, since this was a Fire Nation institution.

"But we do have some from other nations as well," he added. "For example," he said while pointing to two long blades with Water Tribe symbols on them "there are these. These two swords are hundreds of years old. They were exchanged by Chief Sirius the Thirteenth of the Northern Water Tribe and Chief Natsu the Eleventh of the Southern Water Tribe in a ceremony to commemorate the new alliance between them. In their day the tribes did not have much contact with one another."

"The tribes didn't have much contact when I was growing up either," Katara added coolly. "That was during the Hundred Years War."

Aang shot her a look. Did she really have to stir up trouble here? This was a touchy subject and the man would not change any of his opinions or sentiments now. It was not worth it.

Fortunately, the Vaultmaster ignored her and continued. "It's been quite a while since these blades have seen any combat, but just like Waterbending, the swords are stronger at night. The steel becomes strengthened by the moon beams."

"How many swords are here?" asked Sokka.

"A lot. 20,791 to be exact. Those that we don't have room to display we keep in storage."

It took a while for them to tour the buliding. Tad would stop in front of each sword and tell a story about each one. Aang could tell he was an experienced storyteller and knew how to make it sound interesting. Sokka and Piandao were very intrigued. Aang paid polite attention. Katara seemed like she would rather be someplace else. At last they came to a room filled with statues of warriors on pedestals.

"That last guy was awesome. So was the guy who was inspired by him," Tenzin said to Kaddo.

"Yeah, even if they were Fire Nation," Kaddo said back to him.

"Kaddo come on," his father told him. "The war is over. Don't say things like that. All nations are at peace now."

"And here we have, Brit the Mighty over there and Matrias the Magnificent over here," Tad kept telling them as he pointed around. "He met some notable Water Tribe women in his time."

"Oh, what lovely bones," Vameira said, gesturing up at a bone necklace on a statue of a female warrior with a long sword, a rounded shield and elegant armor.

"Ah, 'Lady Lost' as they used to call her," Tad said of her, fondly. "She was strong and wise."

"Smart enough to win a trivia contest, ya think?" Tenzin asked randomly.

"I suppose you could say that."

As Tad pointed to another statue, going on about how the warrior was swift and agile and some said he had the "legs of a frog," Aang broke with the rest of the group. He felt the sudden and strange urge to walk off in the opposite direction toward one of the farther walls. He did not know why he found himself walking in that direction at first, but then he realized he was being drawn to one of the statues. When he stood in front of it, he looked up at the head and into its eyes. This was a tall, muscular man with armor in a style that he could not recognize. It must be thousands of years old. As Tad had said, many of the items in here dated from long ago. The man himself had sharp eyes, large but well-groomed hair and beard and weapons held neatly by his belt. Aang continued to look up into the eyes of the statue, transfixed by it. Was the statue trying to tell him something? It seemed ridiculous, but now that he thought about it, it might be. He could vaguely hear a voice coming at him. "Aang...Aang," it said. Perhaps the statue was calling out to him. Now he was feeling an overwhelming force on his arm and the voice was growing louder – this had to be the statue trying to give him a message of some kind.

No, this was not the statue. It was Katara. She was grabbing his arm and shaking it. "Aang – what are you doing? Wake up!"

"Huh – what?" Aang said, coming back to earth. He turned to see Katara, Sokka, Piandao, Tad, Tenzin, Kaddo and Vameira giving him strange looks. "What happened?"

"You just walked off and started staring up into the eyes of this statue here. Your mouth was wide open and you weren't responding to anything. We were getting a little worried," Tenzin told him.

"Statue...it was talking to me..." Aang muttered.

"You think that maybe dad's been hitting the cactus juice?" Vameira asked Kaddo under her breath.

"So, who is this?" Sokka asked Tad as Katara let her hand off of Aang and he started feeling awake again.

"That's Avatar Doru Kun of the Earth Kingdom. He lived over two millennia ago. One of the best swordsmen of his era in addition to mastering all four elements."

"Well, that explains it," Sokka said. "He acted like that soon after me and my sister first met him and we went to the Southern Air Temple."

Now that Aang thought about it, this did feel somewhat like being in Roku's presence. He did not expect to find one of his past lives in here. Was this Doru Kun trying to tell him something? Aang did not see himself being able to talk to him directly. It became much more difficult the farther he went back. Talking to Kuruk or Yangchen was more difficult than Roku or Kyoshi. Maybe Doru Kun could pass on a message to him in some other way. The feeling Aang got from him was clearly...unusual.

"What other information do you have on him?" Aang asked Tad.

"Oh, not a whole lot. He's a legendary figure, but its hard to determine what about him is actually true and what's speculation. If you want to learn more about him you could travel to the Cave of the Ancients. He has a shrine there."

"When it comes to Avatars, dad's cool and all. But I personally believe that Avatar Kuruk is number one!" Kaddo was telling Tenzin and Vameira.

"What? Didn't he neglect his duty to the world?" Vameira asked him, surprised. "And the evil spirit stole his wife's head or something?"

"You're such a freak, Kaddo," Tenzin told him. Then he went on to talk about Doru Kun. "So if dad's like the 1,000th Avatar or something – the first being a really really long time ago, of course – what number would this guy be? How many cycles back you think? Maybe twenty-eight? And if there's four in a cycle...that would make this guy...well, I'm not very good at math."

"Avatar lover!" said Vameira.

"You're calling me a freak?" asked Kaddo. "What do you know about Avatars? You're a freak times twenty-one!"

Aang turned to his children. "What is with you today? You all seem to be behaving rather oddly."

"Sorry," said Tenzin. "I've just been getting this weird feeling lately. It's like somehow somewhere people are viewing this dialogue differently. It's like an inside joke we're not in on and it's driving me insane."

"Sounds like you already are insane," Kaddo told him.

"Anyway, this Cave of the Ancients..." Aang continued, turning back to Tad. "What is it exactly."

"Well, it's inside a mountain. It's a really ancient cavern..."

"No, really? With a name like that – you don't say?"

"Shut up, Tenzin!"

"If you're going there, I can find you directions."

"That would be great."

Aang proceeded to follow Tad into a back room where he took out a map and pointed to where it was. He gave Aang further directions and told him a little bit about the cave itself, although he did not know how to get there once you got to the mountain, which was conveniently located several miles from Omashu. That's perfect, Aang thought – I can go next time we see Toph. As he emerged from the back room, he was set on doing this new expedition soon. But Sokka reminded him why they were there and it was soon time to attend Piandao's induction. Aang kept silent throughout this as his mind now lay elsewhere.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	13. Chapter 13: Migo

**Outside Omashu, 120 ASC**

Everyone was standing still and silent. Recently having dismounted from the Avatar's enormous sky bison, the small clique of individuals now stood on the mountainside beside the long rocky bridge which led to the great Earth Kingdom city of Omashu. Aang and Katara – the closest ones to Appa, stood adjacent to one another, holding hands. They had dropped off the kids at the Southern Air Temple on the way over. There they would be under Shao and Nola's watch. Tenzin and Vameira had plenty of room to Airbend and would be able to socialize with their Airbending peers in the meantime. Kaddo, on the other hand, was not at all satisfied with the arrangement and would have preferred to have stayed at the South Pole. This would have been a possibility as "Grandpa Hakoda" would not have minded taking him in, but Katara and Aang were both against it. It did not seem good for their kids to be split up like that all the time. Although Tenzin and Vameira were of a different bending discipline, they were still Kaddo's brother and sister. It was impotant that they spend some time together. Kaddo did not understand this point and had been infuriated by his parents' decision. He would rather be at the South Pole with more Water to bend and other Waterbenders to spar with. His mother reassured him that one of the unused rooms in the temple would be made available to him to practice using his healing abilities. Given Kaddo's attitude about healing as being "women's work" this was counterproductive in cheering him up. Katara was frustrated by her son's views.

However, Katara and Aang were trying not to focus on family issues as they had a new task at hand – to seek out the shrine of Doru Kun so that Aang could learn from him. To find this shrine in the so-called "Cave of the Ancients," Aang had formed a small expeditionary force. Aside from him and Katara, this included Sokka, Suki, Ty Lee, Zuko and Mai. Now they were just waiting for Toph to arrive before they would set off. Being the busy queen that she was, Aang made sure to give her advance notice. It was lucky enough that Katara and Aang planned to visit her soon anyways and could work within such a tight time frame. Aang had used Momo to send her a message. Apparently his flying lemur was intelligent enough to deliver messages between friends the same way a Fire Nation messenger hawk might. Aang had only been able to train Momo to do so within the past year. Now Momo's new skill had been tested a few times and he had successfully received Toph's reply before coming today. She must have had one of her servants read the message to her and compose her response.

Aang was still unsure of himself in regards to bringing so many along on a seemingly personal quest. This concerned his Avatarhood rather than saving the world from any immediate danger. Perhaps it was best that he take this journey alone. The Avatar always walks alone – apart from others. But, then again, he was not alone and should not act like it. He had his friends and family to help him. Together they represented all nations and combat styles, lending truth to the name "Team Avatar."

Finally, the gigantic gates across from them parted and Toph marched through them. She wore nothing regal today, but an outfit similarly she had donned as the Blind Bandit years ago. Perhaps she found this more appropriate for the occasion. Of course, being blind, she never cared that much for fashion.

As she set foot on the summit, Toph felt her way to Aang with her feet and turned her head in his direction as though she could see him. "Twinkle Toes! So you're finally giving me my long-overdue mini-vacation? I think I've known you long enough to qualify for that now."

"Not exactly, Toph," Aang retorted with a smirk.

"Darn," Toph replied with mock disappointment. "So rumor has it that you want to go to some cave around here. I don't know what's so special about that cave – you've felt one, you've felt them all. You know, if you really want to see a cave so bad I can Earthbend you one out of this mountain here in a couple seconds. Frankly, in fact, I'd expect you to be able to do that yourself by now."

"No, we're not here to tinker with natural landscape," Aang told her.

"Where's your royal escort today?" Katara asked her.

"I gave them the day off," Toph answered irritably.

"If they're with you all the time, I'm sure they deserve one by now," Sokka added.

"Anyway," Aang interjected, trying to keep everyone on topic. "This particular cave is a sacred location which has a shrine to one of my past lives somewhere within and I intend to go there."

"Okay Twinkle Toes...so what's the plan for that?"

"Well, the directions that Tad gave us lead us to the mountain range that the cave is supposedly in. Once we get there, we need to check the surrounding area to find the mountain which matches the description in relation to what's around it."

"So we'll be flying on Appa then? Great..." said Toph. After all this time, she still had her misgivings about that form of travel.

"Sounds good to me," Sokka added. "It will be a lot smoother than going on foot."

"Sokka, Appa's tired," Katara pointed out to him. "He needs a break. Plus, Aang is going to need to take a close look at the mountain to find where the cave is. He won't be able to do that while flying from above."

"That's true..." Aang admitted, although he secretly preferred flying to walking in this case.

"If this no one knows where this cave is, how do we know it even exists?" Toph asked everyone. "Maybe this is all just one big wild boar goose chase."

Aang shot her a look which he knew she could not see. "It exists," he said, annoyed.

"Well, if we are going on foot, we might as well go over this mountain range," Zuko suggested. "We'll have less distance to travel that way."

"No!" Mai and Ty Lee both exclaimed simultaneously in response. The mountain Zuko spoke of was rocky and steep on both sides.

"The path is much smoother going down to the forest and following the path," Aang noted.

"Yes, and its what most of us are better dressed for," Suki added.

"Either way, once we get there, how are we going to even look for the cave?" Toph questioned. "My seismic sense can find it if we're close enough. But not if this is looking for a needle in a haystack. Plus I can't tell one opening from another."

"We'll find a way," Aang stated flatly. But Toph did have a point. He had not planned ahead for that part of the process. This was going to be trickier than Aang initially thought.

People seemed unsure of themselves. Katara intervened. "This place probably exists. The Vaultmaster knew there was a shrine there. And he knew how to get there. Even if no one's been there in a while, that info had to come from somewhere. The best we can do is to leave Appa here and get there as quickly as we can so we can follow the directions. We'll go down through the forest since its more efficient. Even if going over the mountain is less distance, it would take longer because of the slope. And we'll need to save our energy for when we actually get to the base of the right mountain range. There's also a village on the way where we can eat and maybe stay the night."

Everyone went quiet, staring around for a few moments. They nodded in agreement.

"Great," Katara remarked. "Then let's leave Appa in Omashu and then we can get going."

Toph summoned the guard from the other side of the bridge to come over to them and escort Appa back across the bridge, with instructions to tend to him thoroughly. The guard obliged and the gang turned and left, with Katara leading the way. She had taken charge at everyone else's moment of indecisiveness. Ty Lee and Suki led the Kyoshi Warriors. Zuko, Mai and Toph were royalty. Then there was her brother, the Chief and her husband, the Avatar. All had ample leadership experience, but they had now become followers of her. It was odd, but it seemed to make sense to them. Katara had a curious and inspiring trait about her and they all knew it. She was someone people could easily look up to. She was the only one of the group without a title or position, but she did not need one. Katara was Katara. Enough said.

As the eight of them went through the woods, they used the sun to keep track of their direction as they trees had grown high enough to block their view of the surrounding mountains. Aang recognized one of the paths that shot off from the one they were on as the way to the Cave of Two Lovers, another legendary mountain cave in the area. He remembered going there with Katara the year they first met. It was where they shared their – very brief – first kiss. It had been little more than a peck that Katara had not acknowledged later. Their first real kiss had been during the failed invasion of the Fire Nation the following Summer. Aang's reminiscing of his experience with Katara now made him realize how much he could never take her for granted. He was truly grateful for her help today.

**The Village**

At last they came to the village Katara had pointed out to them. They did not see a sign for it anywhere on the way and they did not know its name or even if it had from. The place was so small and remote. The townsfolk led very simple lives here – many having never even left the place. Although it was technically in close proximity to Omashu, a large city, it was so small and out of the way that the Fire Nation probably did not bother with it during the Hundred Years War. The main street had only a few small shops and houses on it. The village had scarcely more than fifty inhabitants in all and they did not see outsiders very often.

As they were walking down the street, their eyes looking for a place to stay, Toph stopped suddenly and slammed her foot into the ground, Earthbending up a small column off to the side and throwing a young man several feet in the air. "What're you looking at?" she yelled, not quite facing him.

The man before them had landed face-down on the ground after Toph's thrust. The others, particularly Katara, found Toph's actions a little harsh. He did seem in fine condition though, apart from the shock factor. He rose to his feet and brushed the dust off his shirt and pants with his large hands. He was tall, with his hair neatly groomed and placed into a tiny topknot. He sported a smoothly-cut chin-strap beard. As for his clothes, he had on a light green Earth Kingdom tunic with matching colored baggy pants.

"'I said...what're you looking at?" Toph bellowed, annoyed.

"Oh...uh, your lemur," the guy answered her after looking around with his eyes and spotting Momo.

"The lemur?" Toph scowled, unconvinced.

"Why were you looking at Momo?" Aang asked the stranger.

"Momo, what a nice name," he commented, meagerly dodging the question.

"What's your name?" Katara asked the man. She did not feel threatened by him and wanted to make the interaction more friendly.

"Name's Migo," he said hastily. "Nice to meet y'all," he added, waving to the group as a whole.

"Hi, I'm Aang," the Avatar said to him, following Katara's lead.

"I'm Sokka." Sokka was almost bored in introducing himself to Migo.

"I'm Suki," Suki added with a forced smile.

"I'm Ty Lee," Ty Lee added with her ordinary smile.

"Hello, I'm Zuko. Nice to meet you." Zuko did not know why, but he liked Migo from the get-go.

"My name is Mai. I'm with him," she added, gesturing at Zuko.

An uncomfortable silence followed. Migo turned to Toph as Katara and Aang both shot her a look. "Toph," she said flatly, arms crossed and her eyes not meeting his.

"Sorry," Aang apologized to Migo "about our friend knocking you off your feet with her Earthbending."

"It's fine – don't worry about it," Migo reassured him while still rubbing the spot he had landed on.

"Hmph! He shouldn't have been staring," Toph stated in a disgruntled voice.

"I'm actually used to it," he continued. "I'm an Earthbender myself. I've been trained really well – had a good teacher."

"You've never seen an Earthbender like me before," Toph asserted.

Katara was irritated by her rudeness. "Toph, be nice!"

"So, what brings you to town?" Migo questioned them.

"Well, I'm the Avatar," Aang informed him. "And these are my friends. We're looking for a place called the Cave of the Ancients in these mountains. We saw that this village was on the way so we're stopping in for a bit."

"Oh, okay," Migo returned. "We don't normally get a lot of outsiders coming through this area, let alone Airbenders or Avatars. I actually think I've heard of this cave of yours. I heard my Brawki mention something about it once."

"Who's Brawki?" asked Aang.

"That's great," Katara interjected pleasantly. "Any chance you could take us to him? We need all the information we can get."

"Certainly. Brawki's the man who raised me. He's also my Earthbending teacher," he added at Aang. "The house is a short walk away – I'll show you."

The Avatar and company followed Migo down a winding dirt road for a few minutes. The few huts in this village were spaced apart from one another. They passed a few soy and rice farms on the way.

On the way, Katara asked Migo about himself. He responded by telling her about his background. "I was born far away in the Eastern Earth Kingdom. My mother was one of the greatest Earthbenders in the Earth King's army during the Hundred Years War – also one of the few females to serve on the Terra Team. She was killed in action and her old Earthbending instructor adopted me. Brawki also taught me to Earthbend like my mom. He's one of the best Earthbending teachers in the Earth Kingdom!"

At last they came to a hut with smoke trailing from a chimney scarcely larger than Aang's glider. As they approached the front of the dwelling, the only door opened before them. A muscular middle-aged man with a similar hairstyle to Migo emerged. Upon noticing the new arrivals, he began to size them up, looking at each of them closely.

"Who are these persons?" His voice was low and harsh-sounding.

"Some visitors to the village," Migo told him. "They came asking questions about the Cave of the Ancients. I told them you knew about it and could maybe tell them something helpful."

Brawki was annoyed at hearing this. "What did you tell them that for? How do we know we can trust these outsiders – they may be here to cause us trouble." Brawki angled his right leg out, ready to Earthbend.

"What if among said outsiders are the Queen of Omashu and the Avatar?"

"Hmph. Then I suppose they're probably alright." Brawki brought his foot back toward himself and stood upright. "Come in."

The Avatar and company were barely able to squeeze inside of the small room they entered, which seemed even smaller from the inside than it did from the outside. Brawki put a pot of tea on his rusted kettle and sat down with everyone else. There were not enough chairs around, so most of them found themselves kneeling or sitting on the floor. Brawki pulled over a large wooden crate and rested himself on top of it so he was looking down at most of his guests.

Brawki began telling them all he knew about the cave. "The Cave of the Ancients is one of the greatest mysteries around here – that's an understatement. There is so much on it its near-impossible to separate all the fact from fiction. It is one of the cornerstones of the lore of this region – in fact, the entire Earth Kingdom. People tell stories about going there and their experiences in the cave. Most of them are probably false. The cave is only found by those who are worthy to find it. People who do go there generally find either more than they were looking for or something entirely different than they were looking for. Whatever the case, no one who sets foot in there is ever quite the same person when they leave it."

Katara interrupted. "Excuse me sir, but what do you mean by experiences?"

Brawki shrugged at her. "It can be different things. Sometimes people simply feel different when they're there and find they know something about themselves they didn't know before. Others speak of hearing voices, spirits, ghosts, that kind of thing. There's a lot of rumors about that place. Like I said, its difficult separating the fact from the fiction." Brawki took the kettle off and proceeded to uncustomarily pour himself tea before handing it to Zuko, who sat beside him.

"Have you heard anything mentioned of Avatar Doru Kun having a shrine or a presence within the cave?" Aang asked him eagerly.

"That is one thing they say," Brawki stated simply. "If you're worthy, you'll find out." With that, he took a sip from his tea cup, which he held with his full fist.

"I think that I can pass that test," Aang said dismissively. "I am the Avatar."

"Hah!" Brawki laughed off. "Don't be so sure. At their core, Avatars are human just like the rest of us. And some Avatars have made selfish mistakes or neglected their duties. You may be held responsible for the actions of all your past lives."

"How do you know so much about this," Suki asked him curiously.

"I was there myself once – many years ago."

"And what did you get out of your experience there?" Sokka inquired to him.

"That is neither here nor there."

"Can you give us directions there?" Zuko requested to him.

"I'll do you even better than that," Brawki responded. "Migo, why don't you be these people's guide. Show them up the mountainside."

"You could just give us directions..." Toph began.

"Do you really think that would be necessary?" Migo said to him. "I should stay and help you out around here where I'm needed."

"Nonsense, my boy," Brawki said, waving this objection aside. "You know the area well enough and I have duties to attend to here. This is convenient. And its for the best. You should take this opportunity to help serve the Avatar."

"I suppose you're right..." Migo reluctantly agreed. "But where would I take them to exactly? I have no idea where this 'Cave of the Ancients' place is – I've never been there. I don't even know which one of the mountains it would be on."

"Take them to the cliffside on the Northwestern peak where you almost fell off when you were nine and just learning your mid-level Earthbending exercises."

"Okay, how far is the cave from there?"

"It's a little ways. There aren't that many caves or openings in the immediate area."

"How will we know which way its in?" Aang asked him.

"Just pause for a moment and let the whispers of the Ancients call out to you. Then you will know all you need to."

"Well, with directions like that there's no way we could go wrong," Sokka remarked sarcastically.

It took about an hour to pack in some new food and camping gear as well as working out logistics for the trip. Then the group set out again. Eight became nine as Migo had become their newly-appointed mountain guide, leading the way with knowledge but without confidence. Migo led them through the last section of the forest before reaching the base of the mountainside, where the ground was cleanly divided between the grassy, tender woodland and the rocky, empty mountains.

**Base of the Mountain**

At last they arrived at the base of the mountain, where they set up camp for the evening. Aang and Sokka gathered wood for the fire while everyone else – except for Toph – helped to set up the tents.

"I'm getting a strange feeling," Aang remarked to Sokka as they carried the wood back toward the campsite.

"Yeah, like we're being followed again."

"It's not like those assassins though. It's...different. More familiar..."

As Sokka shrugged his shoulders, not knowing what to say to that, neither of them knew how accurate a statement this was. Someone lurked in the distance, watching the whole group from her undetectable perch. It was a young woman with sharp eyes and recognizable bangs, with her hair in a tight knot complemented by a royal-styled headpiece. She wore a traditional Fire Nation war outfit, as had been common in the latter days of the Hundred Years War.

As she observed the two men walking back to join their wives and their friends, she muttered under her breath. "Its payback time."

TO BE CONTINUED...


	14. Chapter 14: Cave of the Ancients, Part 1

**Base of the Mountain,120 ASC**

As he leaped across the wide chasm that stood in his way, there was only one thought on his mind – defeating his opponent in combat. Finishing the job. Killing him. The task that lay before him was so great that no other Avatar in recent history would have anything to compare it to. All four elements might not be enough this time. The power that he was up against was unknown to anyone and seemingly all-powerful. But that is a false statement. Nothing in this world is all-powerful. What he's up against has a weakness – a way to be destroyed. Just like anything else. And he would exploit that weakness wherever he found it. If he did not, the world would fall out of balance. For he was the Avatar – and this was his duty!

Aang rose sharply from lying down to sitting, his legs and lower torso still buried in his sleeping bag. His dream had shook him promptly awake and his entire body was sweating heavily. He could feel Katara's body beside his, still fast asleep and undisturbed. But he had not desire to join her in rest anymore. Thanks to the dream, he was wide awake. Panting, Aang looked about to where the outside of the tent was visible before him. The sun was now visible just over the horizon. It was dawn.

Aang pulled on a light set of clothes and walked about the campsite, thinking of the dream he had just had. What could it possibly mean? It seemed like one of those visions he had had with his past lives when he started his Energybending training. But what he found more disturbing was the thoughts that he was thinking within the dream. They did not seem to fit well with the Air Nomad teachings he was raised with. But Aang did not have that much time to dwell on the thought of the dream – still clear in his mind – as everyone else soon woke up and began packing their supplies for the day ahead.

They ate baked moon peach custard for breakfast, employing Sokka's portable camping stove to cook it. This cheered Aang up from his strange dream as it had been one of his favorite morning meals as a child growing up with the Air Nomads. Everyone was lukewarm and silent as they ate, being tired from the night before and having woken up early. Aang wanted to cover as much ground as possible on the mountain today and this required an early rise on everyone's part. As soon as everyone was packed and ready, they ascended the baseline of the mountain, with a long climb ahead of them. As their temporary guide, Migo led the way.

"We haven't done this much climbing for a long time," Mai remarked. "Since we took Neinei for her visit to Ran and Shaw."

"Wasn't that five years ago?" Katara asked her.

"Six now," Mai replied simply.

"It seems now that strange everybody does it," Aang chimed in. "I recall it being quite a unique endeavor when Zuko and I went to learn from the original source of Firebending in the Sun Warrior City."

"Heheh," added Zuko. "It wasn't easy getting the Sun Warriors to go along with it, I'll tell you. And what you said isn't quite true. Not everyone can go there themselves – many have to practice with transported dragon flames. They're pretty expensive buy, since they need to be taken from the city and transported a long distance with great care so they don't flicker out along the way. Visiting the masters themselves is considered a luxury. Not all can make the journey – especially those that live in far away rural areas."

"Well it's good you started a new tradition, Zuko" Katara told him, trying to make their talk as they ascended the mountain less solemn.

"Well, it was the least I could do, really," said Zuko, brushing off his complement. "My great-grandfather, Fire Lord Sozin started tradition of hunting them in the first place. The people of the Fire Nation needed to get back to learning their proper roots. And it was important that we get back on dragons good side and end the tradition of hunting them. Well, technically it was Uncle who did that."

"But at least you ended the tradition of certain Fire Nation nobility marrying and having families at exceptionally late ages," Mai reminded him.

"True," admitted Zuko. "But my parents didn't care to follow that trend either."

The nine of them hiked up a winding, steep trail, Migo calmly lead the way. Behind him were the couples Katara and Aang and Mai and Zuko, with Toph marching awkwardly between them. Sokka, Suki and Ty Lee brought up the rear, with Ty Lee prancing almost on her tip-toes between the sharper rocks. As they continued, the trail grew more narrow and steep, making their hike all the more difficult. And as they got higher up the mountain, the Sun, as if in conjunction, got higher in the sky, bringing the hot, burning feelings of the day to their bodies. Luckily, Katara had packed enough cool water for all of them and took the liberty of bending a gulp a piece toward each person. Although, she had to try it with Toph twice, since Toph could not position her mouth right the first time due to her blindness.

Eventually, the trail had grown too steep for them to continue on uninterrupted, as it was now nearly vertical. Fortunately, there was a ledge some twenty feet to their left where a narrow, but nonetheless flat trail was available for them. It was just out of reach – that is, if it were not for Earthbending. Toph knew that this was a perfect moment for her to show off, sensing the terrain with her seismic sense. She lifted her foot up, ready to pound it back to the ground and create a passage. However, her thrill was crushed when Migo – standing in front of her – dug his own foot in the ground and with a loud thrust, a neat pathway came out from the side of the mountain which they could use to cross. Migo was applauded for his efforts by everyone in the group, save Toph.

"I was about to do that..." Toph muttered, barely loud enough to be heard.

Katara shot her a look, then turned to Migo and said in an attempt to keep the conversation friendly "that was some exceptionally talented Earthbending, Migo"

"Thanks," Migo responded modestly.

"Meh, it was alright," Toph commentated.

"So," Katara continued, brushing Toph's second remark aside, "you said you had Earthbender lineage? I suppose it runs in your blood then, lucky you. You and Brawki both spoke highly of your mother. She must have been quite a lady."

"Indeed," Migo stated. "That's what I hear of her. She died when I was very young, so I don't really remember her. My father I know nothing of at all. My instructor Brawki taught her as well – says she was a quick learner and a lifelong friend to him. He knew her well, even agreeing to raise me – her son – after her passing. I just know of her as my mother. But everyone else knows her as Ratana of Gaipan."

Suki, Sokka and Ty Lee immediately gasped upon hearing this line from Migo.

"You're kidding, right?" said Toph in disbelief.

"Who?" Aang asked quizzically.

"She was a powerful Earthbender who served in the Hundred Years War," Katara told him. "Even people in the Water Tribes knew about her. She died a few years before the war ended."

"She was a war hero," continued Toph. "My parents told me before they invited her over to a dinner party once."

"You met her?" asked Sokka.

"Yeah," answered Toph in reminiscence. "She talked about Earthbending a lot – no surprise there. She seemed thoroughly unimpressed by Master Yu. When I told her I was an Earthbender as well, she offered to display some moves in our courtyard, but my parents wouldn't allow it. They didn't seem to like her very much and at the end said they'd made a mistake in inviting her over."

"Well, this explains why I've never heard of her before," Aang interrupted. "I was frozen in a block of ice this whole time."

"She helped inspire me to want to learn Earthbending. I wanted to train and practice more from the day after she left. I wanted to be just like her. But my parents wouldn't hear of it. They crushed my dream – told me because I was blind I would never amount to anything with Earthbending. Soon afterwards, I did what I saw as the only solution – I ran away. There I met the badgermoles, who inspired me all over again. They proved my parents wrong – that I was not helpless for being blind."

"It's cool you got to meet her when she was active," Suki told her. "I know she was the only woman on the Terra Team."

"Hah!" Ty Lee said scornfully. "That doesn't impress me at all – the Terra Team were a bunch of pushovers."

"Not while she was on them, they wouldn't have been," Toph snapped at her.

"This is what its like being related to someone famous who died a long time ago," Migo stated. "Everyone always knows more about her than I do. I hardly remember her at all. All I have are the stories people tell about her."

"How did she die, if you don't mind me asking?" Toph said to Migo, more polite than she had been before.

Migo shrugged. "Killed in action, I think."

"Hmmmph," Toph added with sympathy in her eyes but not in her voice. "She must've had some opponent then, considering who she was..."

"Yes, definitely," Sokka agreed. "I heard she once took down three giant armadillo bears with her both hands tied behind her back."

"I heard they were sabre-tooth moose lions!" exclaimed Ty Lee.

"That was nothing," Toph added with heads turning in her direction. "I heard during the Great Siege of Omashu she held out against half the Fire Nation Army for three days by herself."

"What?" Aang scoffed. "That sounds exaggerated to me."

"Why you so skeptical, Aang?" Katara asked her husband slyly. "You're the one who took out half the Fire Navy fleet at the North Pole."

"That was...different..." Aang noticed that Zuko was looking in the other direction now, avoiding being drawn into this part of the conversation.

"Why?" she asked him again. "Since you're the Avatar you have a monopoly on doing exceptional stunts."

"Yeah, give the rest of us some credit, too, Twinkle Toes!" Toph yelled at him with a jab to the arm.

Aang patted the spot where Toph had punched him, then scratched his backside and gazed onward.

As dusk was reaching them, the gang arrived at the spot where Migo had led them. There they found a small, flat circular ridge, just sizable enough for them all to sit in comfortably. They had come as far as Brawki's directions would take them without any sort of "signs" from the Cave or elsewhere. So it seemed, there was nothing to do but wait for such a sign. In the mean time, they sat in a circle and Sokka and Katara began to prepare some food for them to eat – pickled fish and fruit pies.

"So now we wait," Sokka commented. "For some mysterious whatever – oh well. At least we have good food in the mean time. Although I must say I've never been a big fan of fruit pies."

"I haven't been up here in a while," Migo said, looking about. "But I'll never forget this place. This is the same cliff I almost fell off of long ago when I was starting my Earthbending training."

"How did that happen," Toph asked him with a mouthful of fish in her mouth. She was acting friendlier toward Migo, now having bonded with him.

"I tried Earthbending a small rock beside me, but I accidentally through the large one beneath my feet instead. So I slipped. That would have been the end of me right then and there if Brawki hadn't been watching. He moved another large rock beneath me, which caught my fall."

"Haha!" Toph sniggered at him.

"I know. But after that occurrence, Brawki told me I had some of my mother's potential, since I was naturally inclined to throwing bigger rocks rather than smaller ones."

Suddenly, their dialogue was interrupted by the arrival of a brown bird descending to their location with a ribbon tied round its feathers – a messenger hawk. As expected, this was for the Fire Lord. Zuko allowed the bird to perch itself next to him and unraveled the scroll it carried, which he began to read to himself.

Zuko rose promptly to his feet. "It's a black ribbon message," he stated. "I'm sorry, but I have to leave."

"What did it say?" asked Sokka.

"It was very brief. There's crisis looming and it is urgent that I return to the Fire Nation Capital immediately."

"Okay," Aang told him. He understood that Zuko had to put his duties as Fire Lord as his top priority.

"Well, I suppose I'm going, too," Mai informed the others.

"No," Zuko told her firmly. "It is best that only I go back. This does not concern anyone else." With that, he gave my a kiss and a quick hug. When they parted, Mai appeared uneasy, but content to stay behind as Zuko had said.

Zuko was just turning to head back down the mountain, but then he turned back around. "Since this is an emergency, I will need to make the journey as fast as possible. I'll go back to Omashu first."

It became apparent that he was addressing Toph now. "Oh, right! Katara, can you help me with that?" Toph was now openning her travel sack.

"Certainly." Toph dictated a short, but official message, which Katara wrote down on the blank letterhead Toph was carrying. Then she gave it to Toph to sign, as was required of official decress. Although she could not see what she was writing, she had practiced with care many times until she memorized the motions. She had Katara hold the paper still while she did that. Toph finished it off by stamping an official seal in the bottom right-hand corner.

"There you go," Toph told him. "You can take one of the Omashu airships back to the Fire Nation now!"

"Isn't your own royal airship back at Omashu still?" Sokka asked Zuko.

"Ours are faster," Toph answered, grinning. "Well, you better get on your way – got to be in the Fire Nation as quickly as possible."

"I'll send this decree back with the messenger hawk," Zuko said aloud, taking the message from Toph. "I won't have to worry about dropping it along the way back to Omashu."

"You should just have Momo take it instead," Sokka remarked sarcastically. "He's capable."

"Our messenger hawks are professionally-trained," Zuko reminded Sokka. "No offense to the lemur." And with that, Zuko turned from them without a full goodbye and rushed down the mountain as fast as his legs would carry them. Nine on the journey had become eight once again with Zuko gone and Mai remaining.

As they finished their meal, they were at a loss for what to do next. Brawki had said that if their finding the cave was meant to be, the way would become obvious for them. But was there not anything for them to do in the mean time to trigger it? Aang was unsure of himself. He was not used to feeling powerless.

* * *

Aang had stopped sitting still and begun pacing back and forth. Night had fallen and the others were trying to make sleeping arrangements. Aang ignored them. His mind was now fully-committed to finding this cave. He looked around aimlessly in every direction as if it was going to pop out at him from somewhere it had not been before. He recalled Brawki speaking of "whispers"...or something like that. Perhaps he was supposed to listen for the "whispers." Wait...listening. That reminded Aang of neutral jing in Earthbending – waiting and listening. Perhaps Earthbending was the key to finding the cave. "Toph, Migo, - come here!"

Aang, Toph and Migo each dug their feet in the ground and sensed the terrain around them with their Seismic Sense. A large underground gap with an opening would surely be the cave. Aang had improved greatly at Seismic Sense since his former years, though he obviously did not rely on it like Toph did. He could feel the mountainside, the motions of Katara and Sokka as they tried to set up camp and even the crawling critters from distances away. But nothing like a cave yet. The others were assuming that they would not find the cave tonight as the three Earthbenders tried their hardest.

But Aang did not sense a cave yet. He wondered how the others were doing. "Do either of you sense it?"

"Yes..." replied Toph with uncertainty in her voice.

"You do? Where is it?"

"This doesn't make sense – its in every direction. Even back where we came from."

Aang was confused. "Toph, how can it be in multiple places at once?"

Afterwards, however, he felt it as well. At last, he had found it – sort of. He could sense it all around him – not in any one location. It seemed Seismic sense was scrambled when you used it to try to find the Cave of the Ancients.

"I don't think it can be found by Seismic Sense," Migo shouted at them.

Unfortunately, it seemed he was right. Unless...there's more to this situation than either the eye or the foot could see. Aang kept his concentration. Perhaps this is the spirits at work here. And as the Avatar, he was the bridge between the physical world and the spirit world. Aang continued to use his Seismic Sense and reached out to the spirits simultaneously. This had a noticeable effect, though it did not seem to help out much. Aang felt like he was spinning. The cave was blurred into rays shooting in several directions. Acting on the neutral jing with spiritual energy clearly had an effect, but waiting and listening was no longer enough. If Aang's spiritual energy was not picking it up on its own, maybe bending his own energy would aid him.

As soon as he bent the energy within his body, everything became clear. "I know where it is," Aang declared. Toph and Migo stopped concentrating and everyone else stopped what they were doing at once.

* * *

Aang was now leading the way. He dashed up as hastily as his Airbender legs would carry him while everyone else was struggling to keep up. They swiftly climbed the northwestern side of the mountain. As the others were gasping for breath and unable to talk, Aang told them how he had found the cave. Their reaction was bewilderment.

"Let me get this straight. So you have to have a combination of Earthbending, Avatar abilities and Energybending?" Sokka yelled up to him. "Man, no wonder this place is impossible to find."

"Well, I suppose that the cave did want to be found by us," Migo added, panting.

"What mumbo-jumbo are you talking about, new guy" Sokka asked Migo irritably. "Might I remind you that this – is – a – cave. It does not think. It does not feel. It does not want. It has no say in whether you find it or not."

"I've never been there myself, but from what I've heard and what you're saying, I can tell you've never been there either," Migo snapped back at him.

Finally, Aang stopped climbing and stood still while the others caught up to him and caught their breath. Some of his companions were on the verge of vomiting. Once they had found themselves, they looked where he was looking. There it was at long last – the famous and legendary Cave of the Ancients. They had made it. Although, it barely looked like a cave at all. The large archway at the opening was smooth and the straight path that led inside did not look at all like they had been formed naturally. It seemed like a half-cave, half-temple. It looked grand and attractive, though not exactly inviting.

"Well, lets go, shall we?" Aang said, turning to the others and smiling.

Aang was content now that he made it this far. The rest of the way to Doru Kun's shrine had to be a piece of moon cake. Yes, surely the hard part was over. Then Aang saw something that made him freeze in his tracks.

Although he was facing a dark passageway, there was no mistaking it. He was facing a giant wolf. This wolf was more enormous and more terrifying than anything he had ever seen. It made Appa seem like Momo by size comparison. Each leg was a towering column. Each of its light brown hairs was about the size of Aang's glider. The eyes were an opaque, whitish shade of gold.

As an Air Nomad, Aang lived a in harmony with all living things. He had even rode the Unagi and learned Energybending from the Lion Turtle. But he felt no such comfort from this wolf before him – only fear.

Slowly, the wolf lowered its head, until he was gazing into Aang's normal-sized eyes with his orb-sized ones. And then...he opened his mouth...wide!

TO BE CONTINUED...


	15. Chapter 15: Cave of the Ancients, Part 2

**Cave of the Ancients, 120 ASC**

Aang stood stunned and frozen in his tracks as the giant wolf glared at him. Aang could not tell its thoughts, but he had the feeling that this creature did not like him very much. Was this wolf some sort of protector of the cave? It would make sense, given that Aang had had to deal with spiritual energy, scrambled seismic sense and an untraceable location to get where he stood now. The cave was clearly well-protected, with an abundance of obstacles in the way of getting there. Was this another obstacle? Or was it simply some savage being who used the cave as a dwelling or hideout? Neither option was much better than the other. Either way, this thing was hostile. Now that Aang thought of it, he had seen this beast somewhere before. Yes...it was when he journeyed to the Spirit World from the Spirit Oasis and sought Koh, the Face Stealer. It had been lurking around outside his lair. Unlike the other nearby creatures, it still very much had its face. But now it was in the Physical World. What kind of thing would dwell in Koh's Realmn andthe Cave of the Ancients?

All these thoughts were racing through Aang's head at breakneck speed, as he could barely think of more but the impending moment and his own safety. As the jaws of the wolf's humongous mouth opened wide, intimidating sharp teeth lining the edges and loud, raspy noise coming from within. Then, the wolf lunged forward and closed its mouth around Aang, who flinched, finally being able to move again – but too little, too late.

* * *

"Aang? Aang? AANG!"

The voice of his wife was now audible from behind him. The Avatar turned to see his wife, along with his other comrades, standing bewildered in the entrance to the cave. They seemed to be viewing him with surprise and concern, but showed no reaction to his being eaten by a giant wolf. Wait – if he was just eaten by a giant wolf, then why was he still standing here? He ought to have gone to the Spirit World to join his previous incarnations now. Aang turned back to the dark passageway that led into the cave. There was no wolf there now – nothing in his way. Had he imagined it? No, it was clearly real.

"Huh?" Aang turned to face the others again. "What happened? Where did the giant wolf go?"

"What giant wolf?" asked Ty Lee.

"The one that was right there," Aang snapped irritably, pointing to where the wolf had stood. "It almost ate me – I thought it actually did for a moment."

"Seriously Aang, you said this was important Avatar business and you dragged us all along. It is not the right time to be drinking cactus juice. I know from personal experience what that stuff can do to you."

"Stop acting like I'm crazy!" Aang yelled at Sokka irritably. "Come on – you all had to have seen that. Didn't you?"

Katara shook her head.

"Did you?"

"No..." muttered Suki. Mai also shook her head.

"Did you?"

"Of course not! I'm blind! You should know that by now."

"I didn't see it," Migo added. "But I believe that you did. The cave works in mysterious ways. Maybe this wolf was trying to tel you something."

"What could it have been trying to tell me?" Aang inquired aloud. He had calmed down substantially by now. "It did not seem to like my being here very much."

"Well, then maybe that's it," Sokka commented sarcastically. "He doesn't want you in this place. He wants you to leave."

Aang broke eye contact with the others and pondered this.

"If the wolf does not want you here, then its possible you're on the wrong track," Migo stated. "You're doing something you're not supposed to do. Perhaps you're here for the wrong reasons. Maybe we should go."

"No, we can't leave," Aang declared firmly. "We've come too far on this venture to simply walk away now. I'm not leaving until I know more about my past life and the significance of this place."

Migo was taken aback. This had clearly not been the decision he had hoped for. "Well, you are the Avatar. Lead the way."

Aang nodded. The others returned the nod and they marched into the darkness. Aang, Katara, Sokka, Migo, Suki, Toph, Ty Lee and Mai. Mai was a few paced behind the others, carefully trotting with her royal Fire Nation garments on. About thirty paces behind them, another woman in Fire Nation garments followed, unbeknownst to them, with a devilish smirk on her face.

* * *

An eery feeling had fallen upon them as they had begun to make their way through the cave. It was if they were being watched and judged with every step they took. Aang swore that he could hear voices now. These might possibly be the "whispers" that Brawki had told them about. Whomever designed this place the way it is clearly had some sort of mystical motive. For some reason, Aang was reminded of visiting the Southern Air Temple with Katara and Sokka.

Everything was pitch dark for a long while. Aang was forced to use Firebending to ignite a small flame hovering above his palm to light the way forward as others crowded around him so they could see well in front of them. This was manageable, but quite the burden for him. If only Zuko had not been obligated to leave them. It was not easy doing this on his own for everyone – and it had to be done. Aang, Toph and Migo all had the option of using their Seismic Sense to guide them. On the other hand, Katara, Sokka, Suki, Ty Lee and Mai were all relying on him now. The light from the entrance to the cave was far behind them by now. Without the flickering beacon to guide them, they would be lost in total darkness.

Luckily the path did not branch out much at first. There was only one real way forward. The lane was wide and voluminous. The few off-shoots and tributaries turned into quick dead-ends which led one to go back and follow the main path once more. After a while – it could have been hours or merely several long minutes, for there was no concept of time in here and no sun to indicate it either – the path did seem to branch out a little more, though this did not pose a problem. Aang knew where he was going. He did not know why, he just...did. Perhaps Migo was wrong about the giant wolf and his "warning." Aang clearly was meant to come here – to visit his past life's monument – to discover his significance.

Ultimately, they reached a point where there was no need to use Firebending anymore. Illuminated radiant blue crystals lined the ceiling and walls. Now the passage was visible to all. It was just like when Aang was in the Cave of Two Lovers long ago, although this place was about as different as could get from the Cave of Two Lovers, for all the similarities they may have. Here, the way forward came easily and the routes did not seem to be changing through Earthbending or anything of the sort. Of course, nothing would surprise them about this place at this point.

After they were several hours deep on their hike into the Cave of the Ancients, everyone noticed the sudden and frequent alterations in the cave's landscape. All kinds of rock in all kinds of shape lay before them. Gemstones were shining in the light of the illuminated crystals. They passed pristine chambers, waterfalls and chasms. At last they came across some of the most out-of-place objects yet. There were statues and columns – neatly carved, in fact. It seemed absurd that anyone would ever build or construct in here. Perhaps it was a powerful Earthbender at work.

Finally, there came a great chamber with what appeared to be a small city within it. There were buildings everywhere of different shapes and sizes. And at long last, Aang could see the shrine just ahead on the opposite edge of the chamber. Aang knew where it was naturally – there was no hassle in finding it. Perhaps it was the cave or perhaps it was his connection to his distant past life.

"Where did all these buildings come from?" Katara asked aloud to no one in particular. "Who would build in here?"

Sokka made a sarcastic remark in response, but Aang was not paying any attention to them. At last he had found the ornate shrine of Doru Kun. Nothing else going on in the moment mattered to him. He had gotten what he was looking for and it had been easy – almost too easy. Aang still had the vision of the Giant Wolf at the back of his mind. It made him wonder. Even though he was the Avatar, was he truly meant to be here? Was Doru Kun a responsible Avatar? Or was he more like Kuruk – not in touch with his duty to the world – and the Giant Wolf perhaps desiring to punish Aang for his past life's missteps the way Koh, the Face Stealer, had taunted him years ago about his past life's lover? Aang disregarded these thoughts and marched up to the shrine – it was no use worrying if he was already here. He ascended the frigid stone steps to a circular platform lined with columns, images and inscriptions. As the others followed close behind, the Avatar stared around himself, taking it all in at once.

"Okay, cool," Sokka remarked uncertainly. "So we're here. Now what?"

"Over there," Toph cried out, pointing to one side of the monument. "There's a sizable tablet over there. By it's shape, I think its important. You'll have to read what's on it yourself though."

Aang followed Toph's instructions. Although the chamber was lit up enough to see, he still had to use Firebending to read the writing, since it was aged an difficult to make out. "Doru Kun, master swordsman, master Earthbender, master Firebender, master Airbender, master Waterbender, shall forever stand out among Avatars." In his heroism he saved the world from plunging into perpetual darkness by defeating the dreaded mystic, who possessed unheard of abilities capable of conquering whole armies single-handed and and instigating fates worse than death. He freed us all from the one who could numb the body, disable all bending, torture the soul and embed unrivaled fear in the bravest of spirits. Only the Avatar himself would dare face this foe and he emerged victorious challenging all odds. At the end of his days as Avatar, Doru Kun did not die as others would. He merely disappeared from the world, his task complete and years later, the next avatar had arrived."

Katara, Sokka, Migo, Suki, Toph, Mai and Ty Lee listened silently as Aang read aloud to them. After he finished he turned to face them. "Now I see why I was supposed to come here. Doru Kun fought an Energybender. There's no mistaking it by the description it gave. It didn't say if he ever used it himself, but he certainly encountered it. Its certainly Energybending that brought me here. I was meant to find this."

"But Avatar Doru Kun didn't live long enough ago to encounter Energybenders," Katara told her husband uneasily. "He's old but he isn't that old – not by a long shot. They're from the time before the Avatar, remember?"

"It does sound like how he describes Energybending, though," noted Ty Lee.

"What else could it be?" Aand inquired confidently. "This all makes sense now. This must have been what I dreamed about at the campsite at the base of the mountain. It had been an Avatar memory from one of my past lives – just like when I began his Energybending training with Yue."

"What dream?" Sokka asked quizzically.

"It was another past life dream – I was about to fight a great enemy. It was just like it said on the tablet. I..."

Aang's answer was cut short as he was forced to leap out of the way as a jet of scorching bright red flame shot toward him. He rolled to the ground and did a somersault, landing in a kneeling position and facing toward the assailant. There was a female Firebender wearing flexible Fire Nation garments and sporting a prominent headpiece which appeared to be brand new.

"Looks like we got company," said Sokka.

"Well, things will be less boring now," Mai shrugged while reaching for her stilettos.

Everyone was now in a fighting stance. They had been caught off guard by the sudden attack – especially Migo, but now they were all vigilant and prepared.

"Stand down," Aang declared to her. "Its eight against one."

The woman merely smirked and positioned herself to Firebend again.

"Azula?" said Ty Lee, bewildered.

She did not answer her. "Where is my brother? Where is the Fire Lord?"

Migo loosened up slightly. "Oh, you mean Zuko? He got a messenger hawk earlier and said he had to go back to the Fire Nation. I expect he's halfway back to the Capital by now."

Toph furiously smacked Migo in the chest with her elbow. "Don't tell her that you idiot!"

"Sorry, she asked a question and well...I answered it."

"Haha, thanks farm boy! That's what I wanted to know." And with that the hostile Firebender pushed flames toward the ground, blasting herself in the air and out of their reach.

Toph punched Migo again and threw him twenty feet into the air with with an Earth Column. "How can you be so careless and stupid! If she goes after Zuko now, its your fault!"

"Calm down," Suki uttered to Toph. "It will be okay. She'll never reach Zuko before he's at the palace – and he has plenty of protection there. Also, I think he can handle her if he had to."

"Don't forget that this is Azula we're talking about," Katara noted. "We can't forget what she can do."

"She seemed different than I remember," Mai converyed. "I guess it has been twenty years. People do change over time."

"I wouldn't count on her changing all that much," Ty Lee responded skeptically. "Anyways, how did she get out of captivity?"

"I'm not sure..." Aang chimed in. "I don't think it matters, though. I think we're done here. We can put this cave behind us. We'll have plenty of time to deal with Azula later. Katara, when we get back, we can take Appa to the Southern Air Temple to pick up the kids. Then we can come back to Omashu to visit as planned."

Everyone nodded, trusting Aang's judgement. Then they began departing back the way they came. No one spoke for a time, so Aang began to reflect to himself. They say after leaving the cave, everyone leaves a piece of themselves behind. This could be what the "whispers" of the ancients and "opening up" to them meant. Were the voices he heard the voices of other cave visitors? Will he, Aang, have a voice here now for those who follow him to hear? They say people are different when they leave the cave. If he was leaving some of himself behind, was he maybe taking a tiny part of everyone else who ever visited here with him? Brawki had said there were a lot of exaggerations about it. But even if most of it was false, Aang could not deny his own experience here. How did this unnatural place become what it was? If Doru Kun fought an Energybender, were there voices of actual Energybenders here? Was it maybe Energybending at work here, that made this cave what it was? The way that the cave worked and the way that Energybending worked did not seem all that different from one another, now that Aang thought about it.

It would be convenient if he was able to ask Roku about all this

**Fire Nation Royal Palace**

Meanwhile, Zuko had just gotten back to his home in the Fire Nation Capital. He was hurrying through the corridors of his palace toward the War Room. He did not want to waste a single second.

On the way there, Neinei emerged before him and rushed to greet him. "Dad you're back. Is mom back too?"

Zuko, however, halted her at arms length. "Away, Neinei. I have official business to attend to." Whatever it was that awaited him, Zuko did not want to involve her in any way. Leaving his surprised daughter behind him, he strode into the War Room.

As he entered, all of his advisers were already waiting for him. The Fire Lord's top generals were present. Zuko could not help but notice that one was giving him an unusually dirty look. As he took his seat up front Zuko conjured his ceremonial Fire Lord flames across the platform.

"Welcome, Fire Lord," Chan greeted him with a bow in his typical tuneless voice.

"Dispense with the pleasantries," Zuko howled irritably. "Get to the point of this meeting. Give me the briefing."

"Well, there has been more unrest than before," Chan continued awkwardly. "Quite a lot actually – especially in the last 24 hours. The riots in Hukow have gotten much worst. In fact...we've completely lost control of the city."

"That is a setback indeed. Is that all?"

"There have also been similar incidents all across the land," General Mongke added. "Zhao Jr. escaped from prison four days ago and there are rumors that Princess Azula may have as well. As a result, we have tightened the already-ample security for former Fire Lord Ozai. All of this is an obvious source of concern. Open rebellion may be upon us soon."

Zuko was alarmed. "Zhao escaped four days ago? Why wasn't I notified sooner?"

"Apologies, good sir," came the voice of Chan. "Things have been quite hectic around here..."

The general who Zuko had noticed with an unkindly expression on his face earlier spoke up. "The reactions of the populace are understandable. The mistreatment of Fire Nation subjects citizens abroad had been added to the list of issues the rioters want addressed. Just yesterday a Firebender was training in the small valley where his town is located. It was the same as he has done for over forty years and he was not harming any others in the process. But this time he was arrested and is now facing criminal trial because his home town has passed a law forbidding Firebending."

"That is unfortunate," Zuko agreed. "But since the colonies were ceded back to the Earth Kingdom fifteen years ago all Fire Nation expatriates choosing to live abroad have been subject to the laws of their area. That treaty applies here, however unjust it may seem."

"But sir..."

"That is final!" he snapped.

The general sat down, glaring up at the man who was his formal superior with resentment.

"Well, now that that's out of the way," War Minister Chan went on. "The crisis in Hukow must be dealt with before it escalates more. It cannot be allowed to spread further, especially with the famines. I advise dealing with the resistance in the swiftest possible manner. Sire, I know your sentiments on this, but I strongly believe that this is the only option left."

Zuko began to ponder this. He hated to admit it, but he could not ignore what Chan was pressing upon him. "Very well."

"Sir!" said General Mongke in alarm. The other faces around the room began to reflect him. They had little respect for Chan and seemed shocked at their esteemed leader siding with him now.

"But..." one of the older ones began.

"No buts," Zuko declared decisively. "My subjects always come first, but these actions cannot be allowed. We must preserve order. A division of our strongest Firebenders and warriors will be sent to Hukow. There, they will do whatever is necessary to crush the resistance." This was quite an aggressive response and he had a feeling his friend the Avatar might not approve. However, as Fire Lord, Zuko had to do what had to be done. And if he did not do something, everything that they had fought for would be lost. "Through this, we shall bring peace and prosperity back to the people of the Fire Nation." The words felt bitter and hollow in his throat. It reminded him of his great-grandfather Sozin's philosophy of spreading peace and prosperity through violence.

Suddenly, the same general who glared at him before stood up. It was considered extremely disrespectful to do this in the Fire Nation in the presence of the Fire Lord without being called upon – especially when the Fire Lord was speaking. The general narrowed his eyes and stared at Zuko angrily.

Zuko paused in the middle of his speech. "Why are you standing up? Respect your Fire Lord!"

"No. I will not play a part of this sham any more. This isn't the Fire Nation I served when I enlisted. Hukow happens to be where I'm from. Those people are right. You have failed us as a leader. Worst of all, you let the Earth Kingdom walk all over us. The Earth Kingdom is nothing compared to the Fire Nation. Those miserable Earth dwellers should be thanking us for not burning their land to a crisp!"

Fire Lord Zuko was bewildered at such an absurd statement. "We would have burned their land if Avatar Aang had not intervened. After a hundred years of warfare, peace comes at a price."

The general's eyes widened. "I was right the first time I met you. You don't belong here. I was the guard who wouldn't allow you to pass when you came to the War Room as a young prince. And when your shameful uncle intervened, your father burned your face just like you deserved! Ozai was our true leader. You're a pathetic joke."

As Zuko rose his flames high in response and removed his formal robes in preparation of a violent confrontation, two other generals on either end of the one that spoke also rose defiantly to their feet.

"You're a failure...Prince Zuko," the general finished.

"Oh dear..." Chan began, cowering into a corner.

Zuko lowered his flames and leaped over them. But as he did, the general to the left of him pullec out a vial containing a clear liquid which he heated by Firebending through the arm which clutched it. Smoked filled the room, obscuring everything from view. Zuko shifted his stance intently as he attempted to locate the disloyal generals. He was careful, not wishing for the remaining advisers to be maimed in the process.

When the smoke cleared a minute later, Zuko rotated his sweaty head peering throughout the room. All were still in the same posture as before, save the three who had showed their unfaithful convictions to him.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	16. Chapter 16: Mobilization

**Northern Water Tribe, 120 ASC**

Katara and Aang's initial plan after leaving the Cave of the Ancients was to travel to the Southern Air Temple and retrieve Tenzin, Kaddo and Vameira before returning to Omashu to spend some time visiting Toph. Shortly after reuniting with Appa, however, they received word of Zuko's confrontation with his top generals in the War Room and the outbreak of open war in the Fire Nation. News like that did not take long to travel, even across the distance between the Fire Nation Capital and Omashu, especially in a world with airships and messenger hawks so common. Therefore, Aang decided that it was time to meet with the leaders of the other nations to properly deal with the crisis. He sent Momo to the Southern Air Temple to inform Shao and Nola about the change in plans and prepared to set off for the Northern Water Tribe to see Chief Arnook and his advisers. It may not have been the most convenient way to start – going to the other side of the world – but Aang saw no need to rush, plus it had been a while since he had a lesson with Yue and was anxious to call on her again. He wanted to talk with her about his trials in the Cave of the Ancients.

Katara and Aang were now flying on Appa over the northern ocean and were nearing therir destination. Migo was with them. Although he had not been thrilled about leaving his village to guide them to the Cave of the Ancients, he did not insist on returning immediately. When he asked Aang if he might accompany them, Aang had no reason to say no. Everyone else had returned to their respective homes. Sokka and Suki went to the Southern Water Tribe, Ty Lee went back to Kyoshi Island, Mai rejoined her husband in the Fire Nation and Toph resumed her life in Omashu.

"I've never been to a Water Tribe before," Migo disclosed to them, clutching the sides of the sky bison's saddle and lying on his belly. "I heard my mom went to one once."

"I'm sure she had quite a gratifying time," Katara acknowledged with a smirk. Her mind was busy focusing on the new tunic she was sewing for Kaddo. Then she turned to Aang. "Isn't it a little out of our way to be coming up here just to be going back to Omashu once we're done?"

"I must prioritize in order of importance," Aang answered, slightly annoyed. He did not bother to turn around at the saddle and continued to stare straight onwards. "First I must visit the Northern Water Tribe, then the Air Nomads, then the Southern Water Tribe and finally I'll have a talk with the Earth King in Ba Sing Se. We can stop by Omashu in between the Southern Air Temple and the Southern Water Tribe." Aang had trouble coming up with a rational reason why that must be the order in his mind, but the truth was that he longed to drop in on Yue soon, given his findings at the cave.

"I've never been to Omashu either," Migo commented.

"It sounds like you haven't been much of anywhere," Aang pointed out. This was starting to make sense to Aang. He had decided to tag along with them now hoping to be invited to Omashu with them later. Migo had in fact mentioned Omashu a few times on their journey to the North Pole. Migo could have just gone with Toph, but he was too timid to take that simple route. No, traveling across the world with him and Katara knowing that they would be going to Omashu eventually was certainly easier than that.

"Nah, I haven't," Migo admitted. "Actually I've scarcely ever left my village, to tell you the truth."

"I can't believe that Zuko was hiding this from us," Katara thought out loud. She was disinterest in Migo's ramblings. "He said that the Fire Nation was in a time of peace. Now, its war all over again."

"Zuko wasn't hiding anything," Aang countered. "The Fire Nation was at peace. This all just snuck up on him."

"Don't be so naïve!" Katara snapped back at him. "You saw the look on his face. He knew that something was up – he anticipated it. Now .we're going to the Northern Water Tribe to help him fix his mistakes. Stop defending him and think of the consequences. This changes everything about the world we live in. Think of your children and their future!"

"I do," Aang shot back at her. "He knew something was wrong because the messenger hawk carried a black ribbon message. Zuko is our friend. We're all on the same team. This will all be resolved shortly. I am the Avatar."

Katara crossed her arms and held her head in the air. "It was dishonest of him to pretend everything was okay when it really wasn't. He did that to everyone. To you and me. To all his friends and family."

Aang dropped Appa's reins. He was near his breaking point now. "He's doing the best he can!", he shouted at Katara. "Put yourself in his position. What more do you want?"

"I want you to start looking at things the way they really are for once!"

Aang did not respond to her. He was fuming. Migo stared at them both. He was unsure of what he should do in the midst of this heated exchange. Nevertheless, he manages to say "ummm...we're there."

And so they were. Dead ahead stood the majestic capital of the Northern Water Tribe. At the deepest point in the city stood the tall, icy tower that was their destination. After landing there, the three companions worldessly dismounted Appa and entered through the openning atop the grand staircase.

Among all the nations, the Northern Water Tribe had changed the least in the past twenty years. The Southern Water Tribe by now was almost fully rebuilt and had modernized to keep up with the Earth Kingdom and Fire Nation. The Earth Kingdom had undergone the pains of decolonization and political reforms in Ba Sing Se. Even Omashu had changed. Under the rule of Queen Toph, packages in the mailing system with more valuable objects now came in metal cases, which were more secure because they were only able to be opened by an elite team of Earthbenders who had been trained how to Metalbend. In the Fire Nation, Fire Lord Zuko had was gradually undoing the faults from the past one hundred years down the wrong path. He had also initiated contact with the Sun Warriors. He had broken a promise by doing so, but he viewed it as a change for the better. The Air Nomads were back in the picture at the Southern Air Temple and somewhat in the Northern Air Temple as well. As for the Northern Water Tribe, though, it was just as Aang remembered it on all visits. Since Katara's contention with Pakku, women were now allowed to learn combative Waterbending unlike before. However, it was still considered unusual for a them to do so. In all respects, the Northern Water Tribe remained dignified but isolated and conservative on traditional social norms.

As they entered the tower, the elder, bewhiskered Chief Arnook greeted them. He had gray hair and was hunching on a smoothly-carved walking stick. "Welcome, Avatar Aang – and friends. We've been expecting you."

"Greetings, honorable Chieftain Arnook." Aang put his hands together and did a formal bow while Katara and Migo stood idly by.

"Well, come on, let's talk inside." Arnook gestured for them to follow.

Inside was a formal round tavle with a fine rim around the edge and a Water Tribe national symbol etched into the center. Surrounding the circular table were eight elegant, frozen chairs. They were just comfortable enough to sit in. Aang sat down in one of them. He had Katara close at his left and Migo on his right side. Aang and Arnook sat directly across from one another. Aang had never seen the chief's four advisers he had with him. All of them were much younger than the chief himself. Perhaps some were barely old enough to have fought in the Siege of the North twenty years prior.

Aang began the meeting by recapping the incident between Zuko and his general in the Fire Nation War Room scarcely one week earlier. Aang was not there himself but told it as best he could and emphasized the point that the Fire Nation was now in a state of civil war and that the defected generals were now amassing their forces from the ranks of those involved in previous uprisings, displaced colonials and other disgruntled citizens. General Zhao Jr., the son of Admiral Zhao, who had attempted to stage a coup against Zuko a few years following the Hundred Years War, was among them. Supposedly Princess Azula was also on the loose, though nobody seemed to know her current whereabouts. The chaos that was now engulfing the Fire Nation would eventually engulf the world. Aang was counting on Chief Arnook to realize this and play a part in the multilateral effort to nip this catastrophe in the bud.

When Aang finished, Chief Arnook turned to his adviser on his right-hand side, who whispered into his ear. Arnook nodded to whatever it was he was being told. Aang was quite annoyed as he believed this should be an open discussion. If this man has something to say to Arnook he should say it to everyone present, Aang thought to himself.

Arnook nodded once more and turned to face Aang. "Very...interesting. But what has this to do with us?"

Katara winced. "You're kidding, right?"

"Once the insurgency overthrows Zuko and takes control of the Fire Nation they will restart the Hundred Years War," Aang continued. "You must understand this."

"I remember the Hundred Years War well," the old chief replied. "All our people do. Even during the more peaceful years the threat of warfare still loomed over us. We spent decades dreading the day when we would again see the black snow and know what was coming. I cannot deprive my people of this peace and send more of our young ones to their death on the battlefield. Many of them are teenagers or in their early twenties. They have had the luxury of knowing peace their whole lives – something us older folk envy them for."

"If we act soon, the peace you speak of will last for many years to come," Aang went on. "We can handle this fairly easily if we just stand united and work together. All nations deserve to live in peace – the Fire Nation included."

This last point did not sit well with the chief. "I hold no ill will toward the Fire Lord Zuko and the Fire Nation now, but they were the ones who began the last war, which devastated us all. Perhaps they can wait for peace a little longer"

This was not going as Aang hoped. He had an idea they might be tough, but not this tough.

"I'm sorry," Arnook told them at last. "But we respectfully decline."

"Why did you bother to see him just to tell him 'no?'" Katara asked them irritably.

"It is not prudent to refuse an encounter with an Avatar on any occasion," Arnook told her stiffly.

"It's allso imprudent to waste an Avatar's time," she added.

"Easy, Katara," Aang said, calming her down. "Thank you for your time, chief."

"My pleasure."

Everyone rose from their seats. Aang spoke to him again. "There is one more thing I would like to do while I am here."

"Yes, of course," he replied, already knowing what it was. She should be waiting for you in the Oasis, as usual."

Aang noticed the saddened expression on the old man's face. "Thank you."

* * *

Aang, Katara and Migo all entered the breezy, heated Spirit Oasis together. Migo looked around, examining the area with fascnination.

"Yue? Yue?" Aang called to her.

"Hmm...she does seem rather shy for a spirit," Migo remarked.

"Come on," Katara said, pointing toward the exit. "Maybe its not the right time for her." Katara was anxious to see her kids again.

"No, she's here," Aang responded. "Yue...Yue?"

He looked down at the two Koi Fish circling each other in the miniature pond at the epicenter of the spiritual location. A small ball of light rose into the air out of the white one and formed into the spiritual figure of Princess Yue, the moon spirit.

She seemed tired – well, as tired as a non-living being could possibly be. "Hello Aang, what is it?"

"Yue, hi," Katara chimed in cheerfully. "It's good to see you again. Don't worry. Momo's at the Southern Air Temple now, so he won't try to eat you." Yue was not the least bit amused at this feeble and tasteless attempt at an inside joke.

"Hi, I'm Migo," Migo said, smiling wide and waving. "I'm new."

"Well, now that the introductions are out of the way, how can I help you?" Yue asked Aang, rolling her transparent eyes.

Aang told Yue about the Cave of the Ancients – about the wolf, about the cave itself and about Doru Kun. He also briefly mentioned Azula, but did not spend much time on the subject as it was not relevant to her area of expertise.

"Hmmm...yes, that does sound like Energybending was at work..." Yue added as Aang finished.

"What do you mean?"

Yue was impatient. "Look, I don't have time for this right now. I'm the moon spirit, so teaching you about Energybending can't always be my top priority. If you'll excuse me, I have spirit business that I must attend to."

"Wait, I must know," Aang cried out to her.

"Sorry, but this time you'll have to figure it out on your own." And with that, her spiritual form disappeared. Aang stood there, bewildered.

**Southern Air Temple**

Aang hardly spoke at all on the ride from the Northern Water Tribe to the Southern Air Temple. He spent the several long nights on Appa that the journey took lost in his own thoughts. By this point he had grown sick of thinking about the mysterious cave, the coming war and Yue's shortness with him. All he wanted now was to get to Omashu as swiftly as Appa would allow.

It was nearing nightfall when they touched down at their destination. The Southern Air Temple was shining in the radiant glow of the rescinding late afternoon sunlight. Just as Appa set his feet upon solid ground and was able to get a long-awaited rest, Shao emerged from the interior of the temple to receive them. He had something white and furry perched atop his right shoulder – Momo. But there was no one else with him. Aang found this odd. He had expected Nola and his children to be waiting for them as well.

"Greetings, Great Avatar Aang," Shao uttered politely with a respectful bow to his teacher.

Aang waved this formality away as he jumped to the ground from his sky bison and his winged lemur glided eagerly from Shao's shoulder to his. "Not necessary, Shao. You can just call me Aang. We've known each other long enough."

"So where are the modified gliders that non-Airbenders can fly?" Migo asked, frantically looking around. "I want to ride one!"

"Sorry Migo, the modified gliders are at the Northern Air Temple," Aang told him. "The one's we keep here work for Airbenders only. Shao, where are Tenzin, Kaddo and Vameira? I thought they were supposed to be here with you. I would like to leave before too long. I don't want to keep our friend Queen Toph waiting too long."

"Oh, they're just off finishing a game of Airball. I saw you were coming and told them they could finish while I came to let you know. They're all packed and everything, so I don't expect you'll have to wait too long otherwise. How did the meeting in the North go?"

"Not so well," Aang sighed. "And where's Nola?"

"She's off somewhere," Shao answered with uncertainty. "She said she had something to take care off."

"Hmmm...what, exactly?"

"She wouldn't say..."

"Well, that's annoying..." Aang commented irritably. "When you see her, tell her that she'll be needed for a mission to the Fire Nation after my trip to Omashu. You too – I'll require all the top Airbenders. Hopefully we can end this war before it gets worse. If we don't, all the nations will be effected."

"Indeed," Shao agreed.

"Hopefully all will go smoothly. The firm neutrality of the Northern Water Tribe is a setback, but its a manageable setback. I've been developing a secret strategy in my head which could potentially end the war quickly. It will involve Omashu. When you see Nola again, tell her to get in contact with me immediately. I'll need her to implement the plan."

"May I ask what it is?"

"I'm not saying yet," Aang stated flatly.

"Oh, okay," said Shao, disappointed. "Icarus is waiting for you in the Lower Garden. He says he has something he wants to show you."

"Well, I'm on a tight schedule, but I'll go see what he wants." And with that, Aang marched into the temple, leaving Shao, Migo and Katara behind.

The lower garden was a lush landscape filled with fresh plants and blooming flowers. It was where the Air Nomads grew much of their fruits and vegetables. As they did not eat meat, what could be found in this extensive terrace constituted most of their daily diet. It was this place that kept them from going hungry. It was one of the more well-guarded parts of the temple – and for good reason. Without proper access, the Airbenders in the temple would be left vulnerable with a depleted food supply. What few flying lemurs there were remaining also frequented the place and ate from the plants. The Air Nomads did not usually mind unless there was a food shortage.

Sure enough, Icarus was standing there. Sweat ran down his shaved forehead illuminated by the receding sun. He must have been training. "Hi, Aang."

"You wanted to see me?"

"Yes, its that new Airbending technique that I invented. I've wanted to show you for a while."

"Oh yeah, I remember you telling me about that at the council meeting just before I went to the Fire Nation. Sorry, I was too busy at the time. I was on a tight schedule. I am now, too, as a matter of fact. But the kids are off playing Airball, so I have a moment."

"Ha! The Avatar – always on a tight schedule, of course. But at least I am blessed with a moment of your time now."

"Well, let's see it then," Aang said with an encouraging gesture.

"I think this new move will come in handy now that we have a war on. Now, if you'll bare with me a sec – I think I saw one here earlier." Icarus was now looking around for something, spinning his head about and looking in the direction of all the surrounding plants. "Ah, here we go," Icarus exclaimed, pointing toward a lemur's tail sticking out from beneath a berry bush.

Aang was confused as to what a lemur had to do with Icarus's new move. He was also discomforted by his forwardness is saying it "will come in handy with a war on" when the Air Nomads were not yet formally involved.

Aang oversaw in silence as Icarus took a fighting stance and thrust both arms forward before sharply pulling them back once again. Aang could tell that Icarus's chi was flowing intensely with the motion. He watched as the lemur emerged from his hiding spot in tandem with Icarus's movements and rose to his hind legs. The lemur grabbed his neck and began to cough. He was frantically gasping for breath. It was then that Aang realized what Icarus was doing.

He was sucking the oxygen out of the lemur's body so that he could not breath!

"That's enough!" Aang yelled. "Stop!"

Icarus at once ceased suffocating the lemur, who dashed off into a distant patch of shrubs, panting. Then he turned to Aang. "Pretty good, huh? I call it 'asphyxiation.' It can be used on any sort of opponent for a quick and easy kill."

"This does not honor the Air Nomad tradition of respecting all life."

Icarus was slightly taken aback. "Maybe not, but it can be, depending on the end. It may be used to protect certain lives by eliminating those that threaten them."

"How long have you been doing this?"

"A few months. I've practiced on some two hundred animals so far – mostly lemurs. Now that the we have a war I look forward to using it on a human soon."

"You've been doing this to lemurs? Flying lemurs are endangered!" Aang was outraged. "And no. I forbid you from using this technique again."

"Avatar Aang, just stop for a moment and think of the possibilities..."

"There are no possibilities! This is the last I want to hear of this." And with that, the Avatar stormed off to reconnect with his family. He was frustrated with how Icarus had turned out. Icarus, like many of the newer Airbenders, did not grow up as an Air Nomad. He had been recruited into them when he was a full-grown adult. He was acting like an Air Nomad, but he did not feel like one. This was a problem Aang had run into with a handful of the elder students. Some cases were more apparent than others. Just then, he spotted Nola flying on her glider and land at the temple where he was to meet Katara and the kids. Whatever it was she was doing, she was done with it now. Now he could mention the war plans to her just before he had to leave. What luck, he thought to himself.

Tenzin and Vameira were pumped up and in a good mood. Kaddo was poised beside Appa and looked like he could not wait to leave. Katara was conversing with Shao and Migo. Nola had just landed on the terrace and closed up her glider.

"Hi everyone," Aang said, pretending to have high spirits. "So, how was Airball?"

"It was fun!" his eleven year-old daughter exclaimed to him. "It would have been even better if Tenzin hadn't cheated."

"I did not cheat!" the eldest sibling objected. Vameira stuck out her tongue at him.

"I'm just glad to finally be leaving this old place," said the middle child and only Waterbender.

"You know, your mother and Uncle Sokka always found this place fascinating," Aang told his son. "They aren't Airbenders either."

"Whatever."

Aang turned to Nola. "I need to speak with you now."

Aang and Nola walked just inside and had a brief conversation in hushed voices. During this time, Tenzin and Vameira whipped out their gliders and spared, sending air blasts each other's way. Kaddo stood around awkwardly, looking bored. As the rest of them waited, Katara tried to make out what her husband was saying to Nola several feet away.

When Aang and Nola returned, it was obvious that Nola had been intrigued by whatever it was Aang had told her. "This would be most unexpected. Do you think it would work?"

"Of course it will," Aand said with confidence. "If we act quickly enough, its a sure thing. But it is of the utmost importance that it remain secret. We don't want to tell too many people yet. I've only told one person and that one person is you."

"I'm flattered," Nola told him with the faintest trace of a laugh.

Aang beamed. Expressions of humor, on any level, were a rarity for Nola. "Now if you'll excuse me, we better get going." Aang looked at the scene before him. The sparing match had taken a rough turn and Tenzin now had Vameira pinned to the ground. He was sitting atop a small Air Spout and had conjured up an Air Shield, which he was using to repeatedly whack his Vameira in the face.

"Alright, let's go now," Aang called out to everyone. As the family of five – plus Migo – climbed onto Appa, Aang seized the reins as Katara scolded Tenzin furiously

**Xi Wang Shizhen**

Xi Wang Shizhen. "Say that five times fast." That's what Tenzin said when he heard the name of the place they were stopping for lunch on their way to Omashu. Xi Wang Shizhen was a colony of the Fire Nation in the Earth Kingdom during the last few years of the war. Many of its displaced refugees tried to make it to Ba Sing Se as they did from other parts of the continent. However, the road from Xi Wang Shizhen to Ba Sing Se was long and arid. It was quite easy to die of exhaustion or starvation on a march such as that. Although it was immediately returned to the Earth Kingdom by Zuko due to not being a colony for very long, many of the refugees never made it back when the war was over.

Nevertheless, the town had rebuilt itself substantially in the last few years. Local commerce had been stimulated again. There was a popular local inn which also had a restaurant. Aang and company decided to eat there after they landed. When they entered the newly-refurbished building, Katara asked for a table for six and the hostess led them to their seats.

"Did you see the sign on the way inn?" Migo inquired to everyone else.

"No, what did it say?" Aang said quizzically.

"No Firebenders allowed."

"What – really?"

"Yes, I saw it too," Katara remarked with disgust. "I keep forgetting how many places haven't accepted that the Hundred Years War is over. Its not just the Fire Nation."

"Do you want to eat somewhere else?"

"We're already here," Migo shrugged. And no one else brought it up after that.

Aang could not stop thinking about the asphyxiation move. This had not been a part of his vision for the New Air Nomads. It went against everything he and the Old Air Nomads stood for. Respecting all life down to the tiniest spider-fly caught in its own web. It was true that Icarus was not born an Air Nomad, but Aang hoped he would have made more of an impression on him by now. Reconstructing an entire culture was tougher than it sounded like it would be when he spoke to Sokka while harvesting sea prunes. Sure...just "Energybend some more of them." That would be all it takes. Aang did not know how to handle things like Icarus showed him. It shocked and chilled his innards just to remember it. The disregarding of morals, the suffering of the lemur and the sense of satisfaction held by Icarus. Aang told himself that he knew that this was a part of his duty as Avatar. To recreate the lost one of the four nations – the lost part of the balance. And that meant sucking it up and dealing with the growing pains. It was like Avatar Yangchen told him long ago:

"Avatar Aang, I know that you're a gentle spirit and the monks have taught you well, but this isn't about you, this is about the world. Many great and wise Air Nomads have detached themselves and achieved spiritual enlightenment, but the Avatar can never do it, because your soul duty is to the world. Here is my wisdom for you. Selfless duty calls you to sacrafice your own spiritual needs and do whatever it takes to protect the world."

Then again, had not Avatar Roku more recently told him that it was just the opposite? That recreating the Air Nomads was part of his own selfish desire and not his Avatar duty to the world?

Aang was interrupted in his train of thought as a pretty young woman with flowing light-brown hair wearing a casual, lime-green dress and a hint of lip-stick approached their table. "Hello, I'm your waitress for today. What can I start you out with?"

"Ummm..." Aang began.

The waitress gasped. "My spirits! You're Avatar Aang, aren't you?"

"Well...yes I am."

Suddenly, a heavy-set man with a walrus mustache approached the table from behind where she stood. "Excuse me. I couldn't help but overhear. Did you say you're the Avatar?"

"Yes."

"Well then. I'm afraid you'll have to leave."

"What? Why?" Katara said, alarmed.

"Well, as it says outside, there's no Firebenders allowed in this establishment.. And as the Avatar you are a Firebender, so that includes you."

"This is ridiculous," Katara objected, crossing her arms. "Aang helped save your people and bring them peace."

"Well, perhaps if he had shown up a little sooner, we wouldn't have been occupied in the first place." This man was clearly still harbored some deep resentment.

"Well, lets go," Aang conceded. "We don't have any other choice." No one else spoke as they rose from their seats and left the place behind, their stomachs growling to add insult to injury. It was a sour dose of the tension that still lurked in all parts of the world that had been consumed by a century of warfare. Such tension did not disappear overnight.

"Aang! Avatar Aang, wait up!" The young waitress was hurrying over toward them just as they had started to re-board Appa. She was carrying several small bags with her. "I'm sorry that I gave you away like that, I just never expected to see you in there of all places. Anyways, I got you some fruit pies to go. I hear those are a popular Air Nomad cuisine. Its the least I could do."

"Thank you for your concern," Aang told her firmly. "But we don't need you to steal food for us."

"It's not stealing. As a waitress, I get a free meal a week, so I used up a few of my extra turns left over to get you this."

"Thanks," Katara told her. She would not ordinarily have accepted this, but she saw how hungry the rest of the group was. "That was nice of you. I hope you don't get in trouble with your boss."

"Oh, don't worry about that," she said with a roll of her eyes. "I don't plan on working for him much longer. As soon as I have enough saved up to cover travel expenses I'm going to Ba Sing Se to pursue my lifelong dream of being a dancer."

"You are a kind young lady," Aang told her. "We are grateful."

"Nonsense. Like I said, its the least I could do. I know you don't remember me – and actually, I don't really remember you either – but we've met. A long time ago you changed my family's life."

"What's your name?" asked Aang.

"Hope."

TO BE CONTINUED...


	17. Chapter 17: Reflections

**Chameleon Bay, 120 ASC**

Never in his wildest dreams did he think this day would come. He was officially retired for nearly a quarter-century. He was also branded a traitor and imprisoned for fighting against members of his own family in defense of their sworn enemy. Trapped in a cold cell and ostracized out of all his prior social circles, he managed to escape on his own dexterity and intelligence when the opportune time presented itself. Later, he achieved his life long dream of conquering Ba Sing Se, not showered in glory by his own people, but by liberating it from their grasp and helping the world recover from their sins. After this supposedly permanent transformation, he began a quiet life in his Ba Sing Se tea shop where he could spend the rest of his days drinking tea and playing Pai Sho.

Yet here he was now, donning his Fire Nation uniform and getting ready to board a Fire Nation ship where he would be taken to active duty as a reinstated general in the Fire Nation Army. He had closed down his tea shop the day before. This seemed ridiculous. He was in his eighties now and no longer at home here, but he was obligated – for his country – for his nephew. Zuko was like a son to him – always would be. He had matured into the just and capable Fire Lord that Iroh was proud of. But he was having difficulty now. A couple more of his most able generals had defected just the other day and now stood opposed to him. The best way to make up for that unfortunate loss was by having as former symbol back in action. And that symbol was him – General Iroh, legendary Dragon of the West and former Crown Prince of the Fire Nation. That would give the pivotal boost to the loyalists morale and momentum that they needed to achieve victory. With luck, it would be over soon and Iroh would be able to return to his shop in Ba Sing Se within a few months.

Chameleon Bay had changed significantly since the Water Tribe used its coast as a base outside Ba Sing Se during the final year of the Hundred Years War. With the world at peace, it was used as a harbor to travel between locations in the Earth Kingdom. The larger ships were not made for traveling in the shallower waters of the river that flowed into the bay, so a port was constructed here. Around it, what appeared as a small town grew over time. First came the docks and the employees who worked there, then came the inns and the taverns. Eventually those who made a living here set up long-term residency in the new settlement. General Iroh had traveled here from Ba Sing Se. Now he was waiting at the docks where he would rendezvous with the ship which would transport him.

And sure enough the ship with the designated Fire Nation insignia that showed it was under Fire Lord Zuko's command docked before him. As the ramp hit the surface, the grizzled old veteran marched up where he was received by a short, stocky man about his age and a tall, slender but muscular man much younger.

"Welcome, honorable General Iroh," the older man stated with a bow. "I am Fung-Chen, the Admiral of this vessel. This is Captain Lee. He will be serving under your command, along with the rest of the Army men we carry."

"It is my honor to meet you, Admiral," the Dragon of the West told him with a smile. "It is a long journey that lies ahead of us. Do we have all the necessary provisions?"

Although Admiral Fung-Chen had never been acquainted with General Iroh, he understood the subtext of this statement. "The fresh stock of Jasmine Tea and the Pai Sho board are already waiting in your cabin."

"That's what I like to hear."

**Southern Earth Kingdom**

The Avatar and his family perched themselves on Appa's back, enjoying the warm and tasty fruit pies Hope had given them earlier. Even Migo – certainly no connoisseur of Air Nomad dining, took a liking to them.

"It was nice of that lady to give these to us," Vameira said through a full mouth. "Whatever you did to help her long ago must have been amazing. Wasn't she a baby at the time?"

"I was just doing what was necessary," Aang informed her. "She may not remember it, but in a way she helped me, too. Perhaps she has again."

"You mean she also gave you fruit pies when she was a baby?" Kaddo uttered in disbelief.

"No, I'm not talking about fruit pies. Sometimes we need someone to give us a push and keep us doing what we're doing. Even the best of us need it from time to time."

"I know," Katara remarked slyly. Aang could not see it because his eyes were pointed at the sky ahead of him, but she was looking his way.

"Where's Momo?" asked Tenzin. "Doesn't he want some fruit pie?"

"I sent him ahead," Aang told him. "He's probably in Omashu waiting for us already."

"When will we get there?" It was not one of Aang's children who eagerly asked this. It was Migo.

"Soon. Most likely tonight or tomorrow."

**Omashu**

The Queen of Omashu sat on a stool within her ornate dressing room and stared blankly at her open window. She was unable to see the beautiful starry sky which settled itself blissfully over Omashu tonight, but she could feel the gentle breeze glazing over her skin, giving her a drafting, calming feeling that served as an equivalent. Toph was enjoying a relaxing moment to herself for a change. This nice setting was not ruined even by the coming knock on the door.

"Your Majesty," came the unmistakable of Nala, Toph's head servant and personal attendant. "Is it ready yet?"

"No Nala, not yet," the Queen answered her underling irritably. Toph was supposed to be trying on a new dress to be worn at the next state visit by one of the governors of the northern provinces. The life of being a monarch in a city large metropolis such as Omashu was always busy and everything refused to slow down for even a moment.

"Perhaps I might come in if you require any assistance?" Nala's voice came at her from outside the door again, this time with a note of concern.

"I can handle trying on a dress just fine, thanks!" Toph knew that Nala meant well, but she was overbearing at times.

"Okay, I'll just wait here then. Let me know if you need anything."

"Okay," Toph shouted back.

Toph simply wanted a little time to herself – but try telling Nala that. She knew what to expect from Nala by now. She had been around a while and also served under Bumi. Bumi always said Nala pampered him because of his old age. When Toph was first crowned, Nala tried to assist her in every single action of the day, out of a misguided belief Toph could not handle herself because of her blindness. Toph made known that she would not put up with such nonsense straight away. Just like her parents, Nala had trouble accepting that Toph was not fragile and helpless because of her blindness.

Suddenly, something crawled into the chamber. With her Seismic Sense Toph could already tell who it must be, although it was already pretty obvious by the yelping sound and the swooping around by the window sill.

"Momo, its good to feel someone familiar in here...you must have a message for me."

Indeed she was right. Queen Toph pulled the scroll out and moved her hand gently across the parchment. The ink was hardened to make it distinct enough for her to feel the shapes. It was a new form of symbolized writing that could be understood by blind people. This had been developed four years ago. The City of Omashu helped fund the project. Though described as an act of charity, Toph could not kid the fact that she was an interested party.

"Hmmm...its a new battle strategy that Twinkle Toes came up with," Toph said aloud to herself thoughtfully. "He wants to use Omashu as a base to launch an assault on the old colonial region and the province where Hukow is. That's actually fairly clever of him. The disgruntled expatriates in the former colonies and the stronghold of Hukow are the cornerstones of the resistance movement now and he knows where their bases there are. If those are neutralized before this chaos can expand further, that goes a long way towards ending this war before it really starts. Twinkle Toes did his homework for once. I'll sign the document, give my seal and finalize Omashu's support for him as soon as he arrives. He won't be able to execute the plan otherwise."

Toph then reached into a bowl of nuts on her tea table and grabbed out a handful, which she promptly stuffed into her mouth and munched on. Then she noticed that Momo was jumping up and down really fast while yelping. He seemed really ecstatic.

"What is it, Momo?" Toph asked him, not bothering to turn her head. "Are you trying to confuse me? You know I can't 'see' you when you're not touching the ground, right? Oh, I know – perhaps you see me eating and now you want some food, too. Well, alright then, you've had a long journey. I guess I can spare a few of these nuts for you."

And so she reached into the bowl and grabbed another fistful. She picked the nuts out one at a time and fed them one at a time to Momo. But no matter how many he ate, he would not calm down. If anything he was acting up more than before.

"Still hungry, huh?" scowled Toph. "Well, here – have a couple more. If that isn't enough for you, though, you'll just have to wait until your precious Avatar gets here."

Although she did not show it, Toph was truly grateful for Momo's company. It kept things interesting for her. Although she had no shortage of friends and people who cared about her, she did not get to see them often enough. Just recently she had grown self-conscious of the fact that she was still single, whereas her friends were now all settled down and had families. While it may seem that she was late to marry, Toph told herself otherwise. She was not late to marry, her friends had been too young. She was only thirty-two after all – still youthful.

Bumi had never married and had no heirs. That was why Toph was able to inherit the throne after his time was finally up. He had been a dedicated, popular, personable ruler, just like her. And like her, he never had much time left over for such things. His primary duty was to his people. Toph felt the same way and had grown really close to Bumi in the years before his death. It may seem a stretch to say she was like Bumi's daughter – maybe a niece. Well, actually, more like a friend. They were two great Earthbenders standing side-by-side and that was how they understood one another. That transcended any age gap they may have.

But nevertheless, she did want kids of her own some day. Her parents, who had their own residence in Omashu, made it clear to her that they wanted grandchildren at some point. She simply had not met the right person yet. Others such as Haru and Teo had flirted with her years before and then there was her girl-crush on Sokka, but that never held much weight. She kept thinking about Migo, but that seemed dumb. He may be a formidable Earthbender and alright company in small doses, but he was also clumsy, shallow and constantly got on her nerves left and right.

A knock came on the door once more. "Yes, what is it?" Toph yelled in the general direction.

"Oh, just the dress again," came the pompous, meager voice of Nala once more. "I was wondering if I might see how it looks on you, my Queen, once you are done. The royal seamstress worked so hard on that outfit and personally I find it to-die-for!"

"Ugh, you want everything today, don't you?" Toph conceded, getting up and feeling her way towards the door. "Fine, just try not to feint at the sight of me like you did at the annual badgermole festival. I can't see what it looks like myself, but I can totally see that as being something you would do."

"I think I can handle myself fine, my lady," Nala answered, noticeably offended, but remaining respectful. "I was just a little dehydrated on that day. That's all."

"Whatever." Toph grasped the door handle, turned it and swung the way open for Nala to see. This door was not Earthbending-operated as the servants spent a lot of time working in this section of the palace and not all of them were benders.

Nala waited intently to see the dress on its new owner. "Oh my!" Just as Toph predicted, Nala feinted and fell backwards to the floor with a loud thud.

"Hah," Toph smirked. "What did I say?"

One of her guards rushed from the hallway over to Nala and picked her up. Toph rolled her eyes. "Yeah, she feinted again. She just can't help herself. Well, this dress must be quite something to look at. Not like I would know, of course."

"Whoa!" The soldier had feinted as well, his body falling on top of Nala's.

"Huh," Toph said, confused. "I guess it must be a good dress if you feinted at the sight of it, too."

Then she froze. Now she realized. "You've been here the whole time, haven't you?"

The attacker had himself suspended by a thin, but sturdy string, hanging from the ceiling, silent, motionless and with no part of his body ever touching the walls or the floor. He had been right in front of her in the middle of the room and in plain sight. Nala had seen him, the guard had seen him, even Momo had seen him.

Toph gasped as a needle struck her just below the neck. It was infused with some kind of syrum or other substance. Toph immediately became nautious and her legs collapsed to the ground. Toph felt two feet hit the ground as he dropped from his suspended string. There was no reason for this man to hide himself any longer. The Queen jerked her foot into the floor and sent an Earth line his way, but in the state she was in, it did not matter. The row of rocks rose feebly out of the ground and simmered away before reaching him. Toph had never sensed him before and she knew nothing about him. But apparently he knew all he had to about her. He had exploited the great Earthbender's one weakness perfectly.

Barely able to speak now, Toph managed to utter something. "Oh no, the secret invasion plan – its no longer secret! And I can't give my approval for it. I must warn Twinkle Toes..."

But it was too late for that now. Quivering, Toph's full body at last submitted. Toph had never in her life felt vulnerable for her disability – until now. She lay motionless on the floor. If Toph could see, it would have been at this point that everything went black.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	18. Chapter 18: Omashu

Earth King's Palace, 120 ASC

A high priority war meeting was about to take place. The Council of Five positioned themselves in their ceremonial positions around their table with an extensive world map .before them. The Council met periodically, but not as often in times of peace. Often someone else sat across from them in this chamber – usually the Earth King or some adviser or minister. Today, however, it was only them that were present. Although there was no war for them now, recent events had called them to be cautious. There was trouble in the Fire Nation and given their War with the Fire Nation a generation ago, it was time for them to be in crisis-mode for the sake of their people.

Avatar Aang had begun meeting with the governments of each of the major nations of the world – one at a time. He had already visited the Northern Water Tribe and the Southern Air Temple. Next he would visit Omashu, the second-largest city in the Earth Kingdom. The Council knew that it would soon be their turn. They resolved to hold their own meeting privately before he was scheduled to arrive. That was the reason they had gathered today.

General How, who had been Head of the Council for nearly three decades, rose to his feet as he briefed his contemporaries on the matters of the day. "My fellow subjects of the Earth Kingdom, it is with great diligence that we are congregated here. These past months, there has been growing strife in the Fire Nation. What began with minor riots and uprisings has now evolved into a full-scale war as the country has torn itself in two between those remaining loyal to the current Fire Lord, Zuko, and those opposing him. Although our nation is not directly involved in this conflict at this time, we are in far too delicate a position to ignore it. Our vast land borders the Fire Nation across a short sea on either end and it is dangerous to have this stare of hostility so near, for it could easily sweep over across our border. I speak especially of the territory which was once colonized by the Fire Nation. Although at peace now, the Earth Kingdom and the Fire Nation were at war for one hundred of the last one-hundred-twenty years and depending on the outcome of this internal skirmish, we may find ourselves at war with them once again.

"Soon, Avatar Aang will be calling upon us to help quell this problem. It is predictable what he will say, being the Avatar. He will advocate it in the name of preserving the balance and keeping the peace. We must decide whether we oblige for him and how much we will be ready to commit."

After How had finished his briefing, he sat back down and turned to the other generals. General Tyro caught his eye. Towering and imposing even in his old age, Tyro spoke aloud from his seat. "I have nothing but respect for Avatar Aang. Him and his comrades once helped liberate my people during the Hundred Years War. I served alongside him at the Invasion of the Fire Nation on the Day of Black Sun. He is one of the more honorable fellows I have ever met. And his wife Katara – if it were not for her inspiration even I would not have had the vigor to fight on when the time called for it. But we must consider our own interests in making this decision. Our kingdom has endured war for a century and I cannot in good conscience support taking us out of this new-found peace when it ought to be reconstructing our own country where our resources should be allocated. Aang and his companions are a capable lot – more than competent enough to solve this crisis on their own – and I wish them the best in all their efforts. Our place is here right now."

When General Tyro finished talking, General Fong spoke in rebuttal. "The 'new-found peace' you speak of was delivered to us by Avatar Aang in the first place. The world was deeper entrenched in war then than it is now, but still Aang was there to help us achieve it. Helping him to preserve this peace that he helped give us seems the least we could do. And it is also in our own interests. We cannot forget the threat that the Fire Nation posed to us during the Hundred Years War – even at the best of times. We must be ever-vigilant and cannot let that threat rise again. We may have our territory back now, but we have allowed the Fire Nation to prosper and remain strong under Zuko because he is a peaceful leader who we need not fear. As long as the Fire Nation is as strong and fortified a nation as it is, we must assure that Zuko continues to hold power. If he is overthrown, the Fire Nation of old will return and that cannot be tolerated at any cost."

"Hmmph! I know your history with Avatar Aang. You're no friend of his. And you really believe the fire Nation is a peaceful nation now?" Tyro asked Fong reproachfully. "Everyone's just taken away by Zuko's new talk of love and peace. They so easily forget that these people are the tyrants that we fought against. They imprisoned us, humiliated us, killed us. They're the one's who made us all suffer for so long. If you ask me, they deserve to suffer just as much!"

"I did not say that I believed the Fire Nation were a peaceful people," Fong countered. "I merely said that as long as Zuko is their leader, he keeps them at bay with his rhetoric of peace keeping them on a leash. As long as he's in charge, we needn't worry about them. Either Zuko stays in control of them or we have to incapacitate them utterly – making it impossible for them to wage another war. I would personally be attracted to taking the latter route if it wasn't much more efficient to have Zuko continue tying them down for us. As for Avatar Aang – while I did have an incident with him back in the day, I take every action I take for the right reasons and I think he can recognize that and move on."

Tyro scowled at Fong. "You say you treasure the peace we have been blessed with. But you talk as though you would restart Hundred Years War yourself on a whim."

"I would take the battle to the rebellious factions for now," Fong responded, "and not the people of the Fire Nation as a whole because I accept that such a war would be too costly for us. Like you said, we should use resources to rebuild ourselves. But we do not have that luxury if anyone but Zuko rules the Fire Nation. I see what Zuko gave us as more of an armistice while he's in charge than a real peace. If Zuko is overthrown, the Fire Nation would revert right back to how it was. I would not hesitate to subdue their whole people then. As long as we keep the right goals in mind, we can justify any number of harsh actions in the name of the greater good."

Tyro's wrinkled eyes narrowed. "It sounds like if it were up to you the Hundred Years War never would have ended."

"For a man with your service record, you're acting like a coward!" Fong snapped. "You describe what you remember the Fire Nation being like yet you will not back whatever action is necessary for neutralizing them! There is only one option available to us – a full-scale offensive. Now that they are divided it is the perfect time to take them out. How can you not realize that? I'm ashamed to be sitting next to you!"

"Stop it – both of you!" How interjected. "With your rowdy bantering I wonder if the Fire Nation are the only ones having a civil war. Fong – you say out of one end of your mouth that you want to preserve the peace and out of the other end that you want would still want war. Tyro – winning the peace to begin with is only half the battle. You must preserve and protect it over time. Sometimes that means you must break it mildly in the short-term to keep it greater in the long-term.

"And you're both wrong about the Fire Nation. Their people are like us in a lot of ways. Before the Hundred Years War the Fire Nation was not any more warmongering than the other nations. It was Fire Lord Sozin's deeds and the wartime propaganda that made them act the way you remember them."

"Well, we don't know for sure that the insurgents would restart the Hundred Years War if they take control," Tyro pointed out. "Right now they are exclusively focused on Zuko."

"They are also divided," Fong added. "Even if the movement as a whole does not declare war on us, some rogue general might take matters into their own hands. And there seems to be a clear sentiment among most of them that they would want their most prominent colonies returned, which would involve attacking us."

"Right now I believe the best course of action is to send a small task force," How responded. "A single battalion at most, all volunteers – and take position in the former colonial regions in the West. There they will be able to move to whatever key territory the insurgents are occupying and oppose them.. Fong, you may take command of this operation personally – but be sure you do not overstep your mandate. Tyro, Fong did raise a legitimate point about rogue generals invading our lands. You should devote your efforts to strengthening national security along our eastern shores with closest proximity to the Fire Nation. Are we in agreement, men?"

No one was very satisfied with the arrangement, but neither did anyone voice objection after this. Therefore, How assumed consensus by silence.

Omashu

Migo, Katara, Aang and the rest of family had arrived in Omashu with high hopes. They had expected to be given a dose of Toph's rough-around-the-edges humor upon arrival. But then they heard the news. Initially they were told that Queen Toph was dead, but they were relieved to find that she was merely in a coma. She had been discovered lying flat and motionless in her dressing room beside her servant Nala and one of the palace guards, who were in a similar state. Upon examination by the court physician, it was found that Toph had some infectious poison in her body. It might kill her if left alone for too long. Luckily was an exceptionally enduring woman and would live, but she would not be conscious again for some time. Nala and the guard had received smaller doses and were not in quite as bad a condition. It was clear that they had been ambushed – and that the assailant had Toph – the Queen – in mind as his prime target. Toph now lay in a recovery bed while Aang and company stood by her.

"Momo was with her," Aang said aloud, still looking down at his former Earthbending teacher. "If only he could talk."

"How come no one went after whoever did this to her?" Migo asked, annoyed.

"They tried, but my understanding is that whomever is responsible has already disappeared from the area," Aang answered. "At first they did not know that it was a violent incident that caused them all to pass out at once. It took a while to find out the truth and by then the intruder was likely long gone. They're perplexed as to how they got inside in the first place."

"What if someone inside the palace was involved?" Katara asked. "The same thing happened to in the Fire Nation with Zuko a few years after the last war ended."

"Maybe," Aang conceded. "But the people who work in the palace of Omashu have nothing but the utmost devotion for their monarch. When the court physician was answering our questions, he said hey were beyond suspicion. Let's go and let her get some rest now."

"She is getting rest," Tenzin pointed out. "She's in a coma."

"Well, she needs some quiet rest then."

Not wanting to linger any longer, the Avatar, his family and Migo left Toph behind and walked into the hallway. Even though their host was in a coma, they were still given the accommodations they had been promised and would be permitted to stay in the palace's decorative guest rooms for a few days.

"I don't think we should stay here long," Aang stated matter-of-factly. "Now that our reason for coming here isn't present, we're really just catching our breath."

"Yes, I think you're right," Katara agreed. "I still can't believe this..."

"What would've been strong enough to take her down?" Kaddo asked his parents.

"Yeah, isn't she pretty tough?" Vameira chimed in.

"I have no idea," Aang declared. "But in addition to nearly losing a good friend, this is also a pretty big setback for the war. I was counting on Omashu's support for implementing my secret plan. Without Toph's backing, that will be impossible."

"I don't understand why you felt the need to keep the plan secret from me," Katara said resentfully. "You told Toph and Nola about it."

"It was on a need-to-know basis," Aang reassured her. "I had to make sure Omashu and the Airbenders were prepared. I already knew I could count on you to be ready for anything. Don't take it personally. It's wartime."

"Well, why only Nola? Why didn't you tell Trinley? He's the only one among the Council of Elders that stands above the rest in talent."

"I didn't see the need to tell Trinley. Shao is loyal and dependable, but he isn't the best to trust in this urgent kind of task. And Icarus is also a dedicated one. But he's far too aggressive and removed from the Air Nomad norm. Plus his new move he demonstrated troubled me. While Nola may be mysterious sometimes, she's exceptionally dutiful."

"What's the plan now, then?" Katara qestioned him.

"Well, I already have a scheduled mission to the Fire Nation. I was going to wait, but I might as well do it right away now that we aren't taking our 'vacation' with Toph. I'll lead a group of top-level Airbenders to the Fire Nation to help fend off a troupe of pirates who have been taking advantage of the chaos and terrorizing coastal towns and villages."

"Why is fighting pirates a priority right now?" Tenzin inquired sarcastically. "Aren't the people trying to overthrow Zuko more important?"

"By protecting the people from those who threaten them, I can eliminate their desperation, which is part of what drives them to join the insurgents in the first place. Without that cause, there will be no more war. Of course, that's just one step. Now that we know the Northern Water Tribe won't help out and Omashu is unable to at the moment, we'll have to find support elsewhere."

"Ba Sing Se – the Earth Kingdom capital – is a possibility," Katara noted. "Even though they might not agree to a full-scale invasion, I'm sure they'll aid in some way. Besides, Kuei is an old friend of ours."

"Kuei is an old friend," stated Aang. "Though I reckon he'll go along with whatever the Council of Five suggests he do. Nevertheless, I think we can expect them to send a at least battalion or two to help fight for Zuko. And they have some of the best Earthbenders and strongest warriors in the world at their disposal."

It was now that Migo spoke up. He had been noticeably quiet since being at Toph's bedside. "In that case friends, I think I will leave here and go to Ba Sing Se. I don't see any point in my hanging around here and if they are sending Earthbender volunteers, I think I should join them. I'd like to do my part."

Katara and Aang seemed surprised at Migo's sudden decision. But they smiled and nodded in agreement. "Well, good luck then," Aang said in encouragement. "Your mother would be proud. I'm sure we'll see you again before too long."

"Take care Migo," Katara reciprocated. "Are you sure that you don't want to wait and catch a ride on Appa with us?"

"No, that's fine. I'll just go downtown and buy a ticket on the next airship ride. Thanks though."

As he turned to leave, Vameira threw her arms around his waist and locked him in a tight embrace. "Awww...we'll miss you Uncle Migo!"

Migo was quite taken aback by this gesture. He ineptly put his arms around her shoulders and patted the young Airbender on the back before she released him.

"Okay, well dinner will be served in a little over an hour," Aang announced as Migo left the scene. Everyone go wash up now." - Aang decided to take some time to meditate on his own. He came across a a quiet chamber at the bottom level, close to where King Bumi had made him catch a key out of a waterfall long ago when Katara and Sokka were trapped in jennomite. The room itself was quiet, though there was now rain outside, which could serve as a distraction. Nevertheless, Aang was quite used to meditating and was not put off by this.

However, he was put off when Tenzin entered the room. "Alright dad, I'm all packed and ready. By the way, mom said to tell you that its time for dinner."

"Tell her I'll be up soon." Aang looked at his son quizzically. "Packed? For what?"

"For going to fight the pirates tomorrow. I can't wait to show them my what my Airbending can do." Tenzin proceeded to smirk and flex his muscles.

Aang stared blankly. "You're not coming."

"What do you mean? I thought you said all your top Airbenders were going to fight the pirates. And like you always say I'm the top prodigy for my age group."

"I meant the older Airbenders – the Council, Icarus and a handful of others. But certainly no one as young as you who hasn't finished their training yet, however fast they may have advanced."

Tenzin was not pleased. "This isn't fair. You and mom and your friends were no older or more experienced than me when you saved the world. It's my turn now! It's just like Migo said before he left – I want to do my part."

"Well, wait a little longer to do your part. Why don't you 'do your part' by looking after your mother and your brother and sister while I'm away?"

"Dad! I'm not young or stupid enough to fall for that."

"If you were a little smarter you would understand why I'm saying what I am." Aang's voice had risen and he had become quite frustrated.

"Just accept that I'm ready, Dad. I'm thirteen! I'm ready to fight!"

"The answer is no, Tenzin," Aang stated firmly. "Get over it. Now, go tell your mother I'm on my way."

"No!" Tenzin shouted. "I'm not hungry. I think I'll go to bed early." And with that he stormed off.

Aang sighed as his son left the room and sat back down to continue meditating. But he found it harder to concentrate now. - Unable to go back to meditating, Aang decided to pay a visit to the guest bedroom Tenzin was occupying before joining the rest of the family at dinner. He knocked once and the door slid open.

"Tenzin, I'm sorry I yelled at you. Tenzin?"

Although it was dark, Aang saw that Tenzin was not in his room. A small scroll was resting on the pillow. He took it and rolled it down so that he could read it. Upon finishing, Aang let out a gasp and turned to stare out the window. At that moment – almost in response – thunder struck and the rain began to pour down harder. - "Where's Dad?" Kaddo uttered in boredom. "I'm starving." The table was elaborately decorated and topped with gourmet cuisine fit for a King or Queen of Omashu, who normally ate here. As honored guests, the Avatar's family was likewise treated royally.

"I think Tenzin went to see him while he was meditating," Katara thought out loud. "I'm sure they'll both be here soon."

Aang's footsteps were audible several seconds before he rushed into the room frantically. "Tenzin's run away. He's going to enlist in the Fire Nation Army!"

"What?" Katara replied in disbelief. "Are you sure?"

"Yes. He left a note. He says that he's doing it to protect the rest of the world from the war...and he added that its also to protect Princess Neinei, who's still by her father's side."

"Awww...how sweet of him," Vameira remarked mockingly.

Katara could barely speak from the shock. "Did he just leave? Maybe we can catch up to him."

"With the storm I doubt we'd find him if he doesn't want to be found. I sort of had a fight with him earlier. He took his glider with him – and he can fly pretty fast – so he's probably made it pretty far already. And we don't know what direction he went in."

"But – how is he going to enter the Fire Army if he's an Airbender?" Katara was still partially in denial.

"My guess is he'll try posing as a non-bender..."

"Dad? If Tenzin's joining the Fire Army to fight in the war, can I join the Fire Army too?" Kaddo asked stupidly. "It sounds like fun!"

"No! Shut up Kaddo. This is serious!" Aang realized this must have been how Gyatso felt when he ran away before the start of the last major war. And Tenzin must be feeling just how he felt. But he had left for different reasons. While Aang had run away from responsibilities thrust upon him, Tenzin ran towards responsibility away from shelterment. Aang could not help but believe Tenzin was a stronger young boy than he had been. But he could not think of much now aside from being worried.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	19. Chapter 19: Fire Nation Pirates

**New Air Nomad Airship, 120 ASC**

Three days and two nights after Tenzin ran away, Aang was with the other Airbenders aboard an airship bound for the Fire Nation with the other Airbenders. He had instructed Katara to take Kaddo and Vameira back to the South Pole with her. He had expected Katara to object, but she must have thought that his team were more than enough to handle a simple rowdy pirate gang. With little to do to pass time in the next few hours, Aang sat with the Tinley, Shao, Nola, Feng Qu, Rensa and Icarus just outside the cockpit where they took turns sparring against one another with their Airbending.

"Why are we taking an airship to the Fire Nation?" Shao asked, sweating, as he concluded his sparring with Rensa. "We're **Air**benders. We don't need an airship."

"Well, its too far for us to all take our gliders the whole way," said Aang simply. "And Appa can't carry everyone we have with us today. So this is the best option – we use technology. We can save out Airbending for the pirates."

"If only we had more than one sky bison," Feng Qu muttered wishfully.

"That would be nice," Aang responded regretfully. "But the sky bison are all but extinct. Appa is the last of his kind. We ought to enjoy his company while we can."

"I heard a rumor once about a lost breed of sky bison," Rensa commented. "They supposedly have more stripes than a normal flying bison – and they're thinner, too."

"I've heard of them, too!" exclaimed Shao.

"Yes, so have I," Aang said solemnly. "The elders told of them when I was growing up. But no one has claimed to have seen them in generations. I think they're just a myth."

"You never know," Trinley countered. "Is it really so absurd that they could be real? Think of all you've done. It would seem absurd that you – the Avatar – emerged from a hundred years in an iceberg to save the world from Fire Lord Ozai when most of everybody thought you dead or having left the world forever. And you brought back the Air Nomads from the brink of extinction. In a world that where you can do all that I could easily see a lost breed of sky bison existing somewhere."

"Look, there was no sign of this supposed 'lost breed' when I was growing up," Aang told him in a raised voice. "And that was well over a hundred years ago. Even if they were around then, they're most definitely _not_ around now."

"Isn't it at least worth looking into," Nola asked him boldly, while grasping her staff. "You could use Appa to help locate them. 'Read' him – like you always do – as the Avatar. He may not be the same type, but he shares some kinship with them."

"In order to use Appa's commonality to seek out others like him, I would have to try and bend his energy. I never tried bending an animals energy before and I don't intend to start now. Energybending is a curious and complex discipline and I don't want to use it for anything ambiguous or unnecessary. Using it the wrong way can be _very_dangerous. Besides, I wouldn't want to put Appa through that."

"Right," Shao agreed. "Besides, Nola, Energybending is very complex, though I know little of it. It has done more than merely give each of us Airbending. It also means that we can pass Airbending to each of our offspring. Airbending will spread once again."

"Correct, Shao," said Aang. "Energybending is very powerful. It even influenced genetics so whatever children any of you have may have the same Airbending abilities I gave to you."

"How did you do that, by the way?" Trinley inquired curiously.

"I didn't have to do anything different. It just happened automatically. Even though I was not thinking about that specifically at the time, I believe it happened on its own. Energies work in mysterious ways. They can even surprise those who bend them."

"Nevertheless, it would be nice for the Airbenders to have sky bison once more," Rensa pointed out.

"I've grown our population and reconstructed our society to the best of my ability," said Aang impatiently. "It may not be perfect, but its progress."

"Progress would be quicker if the population was refurbished more efficiently," Nola countered.

"Let's think of future Airbenders as well," added Feng Qu.

"I do," stated Aang.

"Well, right now, we're just relying on you to bestow Airbending one person at a time," Nola continued. "If there were multiple people doing that, there would be many more Airbenders."

"In order to do that I would require another Energybender. There are no Energybenders alive today. There haven't been for ages. I can only do it because I'm the Avatar." Aang had never thought much of it before, but it might not_have_ to be that way. He had already proven that Energybending could be used to grant or take away bending arts. Could it be used to grant Energybending? If he did give Energybending to someone else, they could not be an elemental bender since only the Avatar could harness more than one bending technique. They would have to fully devote themselves to Energybending. Nevertheless, it would be interesting to have another Energybender to be by his side and perhaps practice with. But of course, Energybending was quite a responsibility. If it was used incorrectly, the consequences could be disastrous. No, it was best that Aang keep this lost technique to himself. There was a reason the Avatar had powers no one else possessed.

"Well, hopefully your Energybending power is enough for us today," Icarus scowled. "Since I'm not allowed to use_my_ move anymore."

"What is your new move?" asked Nola.

"It's called Asphyxiation. It's a real breakthrough. I think its a higher level of Airbending – just like Bloodbending is for Waterbending, Metalbending is for Earthbending and Lightning is for Firebending."

"I do not like that analogy," Aang said coolly.

"You could always try that Shuten Shogai move you've talked about," Nola advised him. "I doubt the pirates would be able to withstand, from what you've said."

"I doubt that'll be necessary," Aang said dismissively. "Anyway, I would need another person to perform it with."

"You could just do it with Trinley, Shao or Rensa. They're all powerful enough," Nola countered.

"It's not a question of power. I promised my teacher that I would never use it unless absolutely necessary. And I doubt that will be the case today." Aang took to staring out the window of the airship. He was not in the mood to continue conversing. He looked down upon the lush green grassland that lay beneath him. They were still over the Earth Kingdom – but not for much longer. Soon they would be over the sea and further along their way to the Fire Nation. But Aang was uneasy and had trouble staying focused on the task coming up. His mind was still dwelling wherever it was that Tenzin might be now.

**Ba Sing Se's Inner Wall**

General Fong had set up a military camp on the outer side of Ba Sing Se's Inner Wall, just beyond the main city. When General How allowed him the mandate to recruit a strike team to go to the Fire Nation, he promptly sought out the most talented Earthbenders and fiercest warriors he could find. After just a week-in-a-half of prep and training, they would be ready. Fong had hoped to take a full-scale army, but he found himself quite satisfied with the crop that he was able to bring. Recruiting had been quite an easy task. Fong barely got the word out about a "mission to attack the Fire Nation" before he had more able volunteers than he could take. Among them were some of the toughest fighters in Ba Sing Se, as well as a handful from other parts of the Earth Kingdom, such as a young lad by the name of Migo, who had come all the way from Omashu.

As Fong surveyed his troops – both the benders and non-benders alike – he gave them a quick speech. "Friends, countrymen, I speak before you today as we prepare to battle one of our most well-known enemies – the Fire Nation! Many of you are too young to remember, but our last war against their kind was one of the worst this world has ever seen. Your fathers and grandfathers would remember it quite well – and probably fought in it. This time, however, is different. First off, it is not a full-scale war like last time. That is why we are merely sending one unit abroad. Secondly, not all of the people of the Fire Nation are our enemies." At this point, Fong seemed to be holding back, as though he himself did not fully believe what he was saying. "Some of them will be – not necessarily our friends – but our allies. As we send ourselves into their civil war, we must protect the faction that would be in our best interests and preserve the armistice we have been fortunate enough to enjoy. And we must eliminate and destroy the faction that would threaten our people if given the chance. They would come for your families, your wives and your children if they had their way and seized power in the Fire Nation. As you fight in another nation's civil war, make no mistake, it is the Earth Kingdom that you represent. It is the Earth Kingdom that you protect. On that note, I dismiss you. Get geared up – then report immediately to your Sergeants. They will give you your training assignments for the day."

The formation of soldiers dispersed at Fong's command. Migo began marching toward the locker area to change when he spotted a familiar face – the most feminine one in sight. It was Hope, the waitress from Xi Wang Shizhen whom had given him and his friends fruit pies. What was she doing here though? Migo was supposed to be busy, but surely he had enough time to go over and say hi.

"Hello," Migo waved to her timidly. "Remember me?"

"Yeah, I remember you. You're the Avatar's friend I saw you the day before I left my village."

"You left your village? Well, I suppose that's pretty obvious, given that you're here. But yeah, you left your village?"

"Seeing the Avatar again made me think. I was planning on saving up some more money before coming to Ba Sing Se. Then I decided there was no reason to wait and that I shouldn't waste any time. I'm here to become a dancer, at last!"

Migo acknowledged her, but he was somewhat confused. "So – what are you doing here then? Are you becoming a dancer by becoming a soldier first?"

"Haha, very funny. No, I volunteered to do a performance for you guys later. Before you leave and all."

"I see," said Migo. "That's very good of you."

"Thanks," Hope said with a roll of her eyes. "But I'm starting to regret it. You're the first one who hasn't stared at my legs today."

"That's because they think you're hot."

Hope stared blankly.

"Not that I don't think you're hot – you are. But I'm not attracted to you."

"Ummm...thanks, I guess," Hope replied unsurely.

"Well, I might be attracted to you. Its just...there's somebody else."

Hope was relieved. Migo had an odd way of expressing himself. "Well...good for you then. I'm sure she's just taken away by a strong Earthbender like you."

"Thanks, but I don't think she likes me that much."

"That stinks."

"Plus she's kind of – in a coma."

"That stinks too."

"Well, I got to get going. I need to get ready for the day. I'll talk to you later."

"Nice seeing you again," Hope reciprocated with a sheepish wave.

* * *

As Migo and his fellow Earthbenders changed by their lockers into their Earth Kingdom uniforms, they began chatting with one another.

"When we get to the Fire Nation, everyone remember to just stay back and leave the toughest Firebenders to me!" one called out to the rest of them. "I fought off some of them when they came to my village years ago, so I've seen more action than y'all combined."

'Whatever, Cid," one of his comrades responded while pulling on his undershirt. "I've never seen you bend anything larger than a pebble the whole time I've known you."

Migo was socially awkward. But as inept as Migo could be, he was not completely oblivious. He knew that even though they were insulting one another, they were still on friendly terms. He had grown up in a tiny village with little-to-no contact with persons his own age. Thus he had never properly engaged in this sort of bonding before. Once they saw his Earthbending, they would respect him for that. But he still felt like making a good first impression, so he figured he would have to jump right in and play along.

"Well, I'm not really the bragging type," Migo announced, projecting his voice to be sure that all present could here him clearly. "But my mother was Ratana of Gaipan. It's in my blood. So I'm clearly the best Earthbender here."

At Migo's outspoken comment, the whole room fell silent. All eyes were now on him. For a few long seconds, the other Earthbenders stared at Migo, in sheer disbelief at the comment that he had just made.

Then they attacked.

**Fire Nation**

Upon consulting with the downtrodden townsfolk of a coastal settlement in the Eastern Fire Nation, Aang and the other Airbenders discovered that the pirates had been there just the day before and were now sailing Northwards. They traveled in three ships and had taken hordes of loot from the war-torn area. Aang hoped to himself that he had brought enough Airbenders to stop them. He ordered that the Air Nomad airship fly low over the water toward clear sky so that he and his fellow Airbenders could make a quick jump when the time came.

"So we're going to jump from here onto the pirate ships when we spot them?" Feng Qu asked Aang from the rail as they looked toward the horizon.

"Nah, that would give them too much time to react if we wait until our airship is just above them," Aang clarified.

"So we're gliding to them then?" Feng Qu asked.

"No, we don't want to be seen in the sky. They might shoot arrows at us or use their catapults."

"What exactly are we doing then?"

"As soon as we see their ships in the distance, we jump out. Then, as we hit the water, we run across and jump aboard."

"Run across the water?" Feng Qu said in disbelief.

"Yes, we run across the water. We're _Airbenders_. We can do that. _And_ we can run on water faster than a normal person can run on land. We can enhance our speed when we control the air currents around our bodies."

"Oh, I see. I'm not sure if I can run on the ocean. I've never tried it before..."

"You're a master Airbender – which is why I brought you on this mission. You should be able to pick it up pretty quick."

"Okay..." Feng Qu said reluctantly while looking down at the waters below.

"Once we're aboard, what then?" came the voice of Rensa from Aang's opposite side.

"Well, first I'll give them a chance to surrender and return everything they've stolen to their proper owners..."

"Waste of time," scoffed Icarus.

"...then if they don't comply, we fight until they are all incapacitated and unable to fight back," Aang continued as though he hadn't heard the interruption. "I would like to avoid any deaths if possible."

"_Avoid any deaths_?" Icarus repeated with skepticism. "This is a battle! Of course there will be deaths. If we hold back against them that only puts our benders at further risk. They won't hesitate to kill us."

"That is because we are Air Nomads and follow a certain code. They do not have the same code, but that is no excuse for us to disregard it. That would make us no better than them."

"Hmph!"

"There they are!" Nola declared with her arm pointing dead ahead to where three unmistakeable ships traced the horizon.

"Okay, prepare yourselves..." Aang began.

"Maybe we should wait until we're closer." Feng Qu suggested hopefully. "We're still fairly far away..."

"JUMP!"

At Aang's command, a few dozen figures adorned in yellow and orange leaped from the front of the airship toward the sun-glazed waves. The vast majority slowed themselves down as they neared the end of their descent. A few exceptions to this were Avatar Aang along with the calm Trinley and the confident Nola, who lunged forward before touching the water, knowing full-well that the impact would be reduced if they were already heading forward at a high speed. As soon as their feet made contact with the waves, Aang, Trinley and Nola dashed forward swifter than a pygmy puma. By the time the others started running, the three of them were already way ahead. Some – such as Feng Qu – struggled frantically. Aang was proud that his students Trinley and Nola were able to keep up with him.

As he raced forward as fast as his legs would carry him with the reduced air resistance and make a splash with every step, Aang tried to stay focused on the moment. Thoughts of Tenzin, his family and the remainder of the war kept forcing their way back into his head. Aang brushed these distractions aside as though he were meditating. There was nothing he could do to help them now and all they were doing was distracting him from his duty today.

As Aang, Trinley and Nola leaped aboard the closest ship the pirates were caught off guard. Whatever they expected today would have in store for them, Airbenders jumping onto their ship in the middle of the ocean was not on the list. The closest pirate drew his dagger and slashed toward Aang's head. Aang almost effortlessly deflected his arm and knocked his opponent over. Then he sent him sliding across the floor and into the wall with an air blast.

Trinley had gone in the opposite direction when he landed. He pulled his glider from within his tunic and swung forward, sending gusts of air at a pair of crew members. Nola had not touched down yet. She levitated about four feet above the deck with a spiraling air spout and sent air blasts towards pirates left and right. Aang smirked. Nola always showed the aptitude and skill to be a good bender.

Shortly, the rest of the Airbenders came on board the first ship and began engaging the pirates, one-on-one. Most of the pirates were not benders, so the speed, and power of the Airbenders proved a great asset. A couple of the pirates were revealed to be Firebenders when they sent waves of flame toward the unsuspecting Airbenders, but they managed to dodge in the nick of time. The regular agility exercises Aang put them through paid off. Curiously, there was one pirate who was a Waterbender. Rensa discovered this when he sent a miniature tidal wave at her as she boarded the the ship. How he got involved with pirates in the Fire Nation would remain a mystery. Then again, a band of pirates generally does not retain strong attachments to whatever nationality they may hold.

* * *

The calm and peaceful weather of earlier had given way as storm clouds had gathered and began showering the scene and tumultuous waves knocked the vessels about. This was similar to the storm over Omashu when Tenzin ran away. Two of the pirate ships were now secured under Air Nomad control. But the third – which was the largest one which the captain was on – was gradually pulling away from the others. Unfortunately it seemed that the worn-out Airbenders would not be able to subdue it as easily. This ship was making a break for it. If that vessel managed to escape, the rest of their effort today would seem for naught. As long as they had their captain and most of their resources at their disposal, the pirates would soon recover from the setback of today and continue terrorizing the coastal villagers.

Instinctively, Aang tried to grab a hold of his glider, but the howling wind pushed him back and he grasped the side of the ship instead, his clothes drenched and his mouth swallowing rain every time it opened. It was certainly not the time to be flying across. Even though he was the Avatar, he would still have to preserve enough strength for taking down the remaining pirates once he reached the third ship. And the Air Nomads, even with their bending mastery and the momentum on their side, would not be able to fly over and take it without being held back by the storm and suffering losses of their own.

Faced with these difficult circumstances, Aang resolved that it was at last time for him to use the move Yue had instructed him to use sparsely, if at all. It was time for Shuten Shogai. He would need someone else with him. Looking around and feeling the hard drizzle of unkindly drops of water in his face, Aang found Nola, clutching the side of the ship just a yard from him.

"Nola! Its time to use Shuten Shogai. Come perform it with me."

Nola looked over at him with surprise, her hair drizzling with rain drops and covering her left eye. "I can't. This wind is holding me back."

"You're an Airbender, you can handle it."

"No. I'm wounded from an encounter I had earlier."

"I didn't know you were hurt. Fine." Aang spotted Trinley poised on Nola's opposite side. "Trinley – come here! I need you for something."

Trinley marched forward. "What is it?"

"I need you to help me do an Energybending move," Aang instructed. "Grab my hand like so and align the center of your chi with mine."

Although Aang had never performed Shuten Shogai, he still had the move commited well-to-memory. He had just begun to show Trinley the beginning stance when Rensa came running up behind them. She had been on the other ship but had glided over to where they stood. "Aang! Trinley! Thank goodness I found you."

"Not now, Rensa," Aang cut her off. "Trinley and I are in the middle of something."

"The pirate captain has surrendered."

"What? But his final ship is holding strong."

"That's what I thought, too. Apparently the flagship is more damaged than we thought."

Aang let go of Trinley and beamed. "Well, that is good news. Send word to the local Fire Nation authorities. Tell them we have some captives who are ready to face justice." Aang noticed Nola behind him. "What's wrong Nola? You seem disappointed."

"I was just curious to see your most powerful move. That's all."

* * *

After the ships anchored and Aang was aboard the flagship, the storm began to clear out. While there was still a blanket of thundering clouds in the sky, the sun was now clearly visible and the downpour had simmered considerably. The Air Nomads now had full control of all three of the pirates' ships and were tending to their wounded – as well as the wounded of the defeated pirates now that they had surrendered. Several figures lay flat on the deck, recovering. Nola had gone to the front of the ship and was helping plot the next course, as well as planning the rendezvous with the airship. She seemed to have recovered with remarkable quickness from her supposed injury.

"Where's the captain?" Aang asked Feng Qu as he surveyed the scene.

"In his cabin still. Icarus went to see him."

"Why?"

"He wouldn't say."

Suddenly, a desperate, gasping yell came from the interior of the captain's cabin. Aang immediately ran and flung open the door. The captain of the pirates was sprawled across the floor – without a pulse. He had died from lack of breath. Icarus was standing above him, looking pleased with himself. Aang on the other hand, was horrified.

"Icarus, if you ever do that again, I'll take your Airbending away."

**Ba Sing Se's Inner Wall**

Migo's fellow Earthbenders had him pinned to the ground. "What should we do with him?" one of them asked the others. "Take him to the top of the Outer Wall and throw him off?"

"Okay, I'm sorry about what I said," Migo yelled to them frantically. "Blood doesn't really matter all that much. I'm sure you guys are good Earthbenders too. I didn't mean to offend anyone – I was just trying to fit in."

Migo's attempt at an apology went ignored. "Nah, then we would have to hide the body somehow. I know – we'll tie a weight to his foot and throw him into Lake Laogai. He doesn't look like he can Metalbend."

"Whatever we do, we better be thorough about it. I'm not marching into battle alongside scum like him."

"Yeah, he'll sell us out, just like she did," said the one called Cid.

Migo stuttered, unsure of himself. "Its just – I was too young to remember her and I heard all these stories about her growing up. I know she was a pretty talented Earthbender and I'm told I'm like her in a lot of ways."

Cid, who was one of the ones pinning Migo turned and looked down at him. "Apparently you haven't heard all the stories about her."

"What do you mean?"

"Did anyone ever tell you how she died? Ratana – your mum – was caught giving vital information to Fire Nation soldiers during the Siege of Ba Sing Se. She was executed for her treachery. Your mother was a traitor."

TO BE CONTINUED...


	20. Chapter 20: The Phoenix Rises

**Colonies Region, 120 ASC**

Following the encounter with the pirates, Aang decided to return back east to the Earth Kingdom where the Phoenix Army was planning an offensive. The "Phoenix Army" – that was what they called themselves now – the rebels against Zuko. What began as a mere handful of scattered warlords and dissident generals now united under one banner – or at least one name. This name was a nod to when Fire Lord Ozai had crowned himself Phoenix King at the end of the Hundred Years' War. He declared that he would burn down the Earth Kingdom and allow a new world to be born out of the ashed to take its place. This would be ''his'' world – where anyone who was weak did not deserve to exist and where he was the supreme ruler of a world in which all the lands were Fire Nation. Even after twenty years under Zuko's rule, Fire Nation commoners still looked back on this fondly.

Elsewhere, the fear was lingering whether the Phoenix Army would eventually attack the other nations and restart the Hundred Years' War. That fear became more of a reality now as the territory where Aang stood was Earth Kingdom territory. True, it was the land that the Fire Nation held throughout much of the Hundred Years' War – and many Fire Nation citizens still made their homes there. But the Phoenix Army considered it rightfully theirs. Colonials had lived there for multiple generations and often knew not any other home. The decolonization process had been controversial and many thought it was mishandled and that it was grossly unfair to those from the Fire Nation. Disgruntled colonials were a core faction in the coalition that made up the Phoenix Army. If the Fire Nation Civil War was already spreading to the Earth Kingdom, how long would it be before all the nations became involved? It was understandable why they were singling this area out, but if they lived up to their name, the goal of the Phoenix Army would have to be world domination.

Since the Fire Army was already spread thin defending the Fire Nation, Aang had to gather help from other sources. A few skilled airbenders was enough to take down some pirate ships, but not to stand alone in a real battle against a full-scale army. Although Aang had failed to bring in the Northern Water Tribe and Omashu, they would not be short-numbered today. There was a battalion from Ba Sing Se on its way, despite the fact that Aang had not yet formally asked them for aid. But they would be late to arrive today. And they were led by General Fong, who was certainly no friend of his.

The Southern Water Tribe, however, was a very different story. A small steel riverboat was making its way down to where Aang stood. When it docked before him, a troop of well-seasoned Water Tribe warriors filed down to set up camp. In the midst of them was Sokka, the Chief of the Southern Water Tribe, who was both their political leader and their military commander. He beamed at Aang when he saw him. "Well, looks like we're just in time to catch some of the early action. Can't have you stealing all the fun from us, even if you are the Avatar."

"This isn't about fun Sokka. This is another war. And I've only fought pirates. This is our first official engagement with the Phoenix Army." Even though Aang's words were grave, he could not help giving a smile.

"Whatever you say," said Sokka. "So who all is here to help us fight the Fire Nation. Don't tell me you came by yourself. As great as it would be to redo it like old times, I'd hoped for more."

"I came with all the airbending masters who I took down the pirates with," said Aang. "Except for Icarus," he added. "I sent him back to the Southern Air Temple where he'll help manage the home front. I don't want him involved in any fighting after the incident we had earlier."

"Oh? What happened?" asked Sokka. Aang told him about asphyxiation – how he demonstrated it to him in the Lower Garden on a flying lemur and how he used it to kill the captured pirate captain by sucking away his oxygen. "Wow," remarked Sokka. "This man sounds like trouble. Are you sure that you can count on him to be in charge of the domestic affairs of the Air Nomads while you're here? That seems like a pretty dangerous bet to me."

"He never showed major signs of trouble before showing me this move," said Aang, though he was unsure of this statement as he said it. "He should be okay serving in a different capacity."

Sokka was still skeptical, but he did not pursue the matter further. "So who else is turning up today to help us fight the Phoenix Army?"

"There's a division from Ba Sing Se that's on their way here as we speak. It will take them some time to arrive and we'll have to hold off until they get here, but they should bring the tide decisively in our favor as soon as they get here. There's a chance Migo might be with them – so we may see him again. Other than that it's just Katara, who should be here any minute on Appa."

"Do you know the full scale of the Phoenix Army force we'll see today?" asked Sokka. "What if it's more than we can handle on our own?"

Aang swept this objection aside. "I doubt its that huge a force we'll see today. The Phoenix Army, though they have a lot of support, is still heavily fragmented. Some of them want Azula to be Fire Lord, some of them want Ozai to be Fire Lord and some of the warlords want the title for themselves. They are not united enough to all turn up today."

"I know that Zhao Jr. is among them," Sokka added. "He's an angry one – just like his father was."

"We won't see him today," stated Aang. "He's raising an army to invade the capital. We'll deal with him when the action is in the Fire Nation proper. By then he'll have a sizable firebending force by his side."

"Of course he will. You know, I never cared much for it myself, but there are many in our tribe who would make decent benders," remarked Sokka. "And if we're going to fight in another war, we could use that."

"What do you mean?" asked Aang.

"Well, I mean we could use a couple more benders. The Southern Water Tribe is still short of them. Twenty years ago Katara was the only one and twenty years can only do so much. We have a few more now and some came down from the Northern Tribe, but it would still be helpful if you could maybe – ''speed up the process''."

"No, I don't want to energybend any more than I have to," said Aang. "The balance of the world is a fragile thing and the Southern Water Tribe is not nearly desperate enough to require my intervention."

Sokka was not pleased. "You gave your ''intervention'' to the Air Nomads."

"The Air Nomads were virtually extinct."

"Have you ever considered that you give the Air Nomads favoritism because they're the nation you grew up with? You're the Avatar! Your duty is to the world."

Before Aang could answer, they were both distracted by a loud grunt coming from the sky above. Appa was flying down to where they stood and Katara was perched at the front of his saddle, clutching his reins. But she was not alone – Kaddo and Vameira were with her. Aang was furious – what were they doing here? This was no place for them.

As Katara dismounted the giant sky bison, she turned to embrace her brother and her husband. However, something made her think better of it. Not wasting any time, Kaddo ran off toward the river bank to practice his waterbending while Vameira followed.

"What are they doing here?" Aang questioned Katara.

"Well, all your closest airbenders are here with you and there was no one I felt comfortable leaving them with at the South Pole. They'll be fine," Katara reassured him. "We'll just keep them behind our troops and away from the fighting."

"It's not necessarily that simple," retorted Aang. "What about your father?"

"He's busy with some new ''project'' he's been working on," Katara told him with a roll of her eyes.

"Well, there's nothing that can be done about it now," Aang conceded. "Let's leave them near Appa so they can fly away if anything goes wrong."

Katara nodded. "That works for me."

"So today we finally see what these 'Phoenix Army' types are really made of," Sokka said with a stretch. "What do you reckon they'll be like?"

"Well, from what I hear, they're pretty dispersed at the moment," answered Aang. "They're from all different parts of the Fire Nation."

"And they've been fed a lot of propaganda," added Katara. "That's where their name comes from. It's a tribute to how Ozai crowned himself Phoenix King and set off to burn down the Earth Kingdom so that a new world could be ''born out of the ashes''. They want to overthrow Zuko and build a better world out of ''his'' ashes. That's why they're the ''Phoenix'' Army."

"Well, I guess we'll find out soon," Sokka remarked.

And so they did. Soon afterwards, the rebels attacked a nearby town which used to be one of the area's most prominent Fire Nation colonies. Aang, along with the forces of the Air Nomads and the Southern Water Tribe, held them off quite well. Apparently the Phoenix Army was not as formidable as they thought. They were short-handed, disorganized and commanded by a younger officer with little military experience.

By the time General Fong arrived, the tide was already decisively in their favor. "Well, looks like we weren't needed here today after all," Fong told Aang and Sokka when he arrived.

"Hello, ''General Fong''," Aang said sarcastically. "Nice to see you again."

"Now, now, I hope you don't hold what happened a long time ago against me," Fong said to him. "I was just doing what I thought was best at the time. We're on the same side now, aren't we?"

Just then Fong shut his eyes as his face was splashed with cold water. "Woops," didn't see you there," said Katara slyly, waterbending her octopus formation while holding off a pair of rowdy firebenders."

"She hates me," Fong remarked.

Sokka stared at him. "You tried to kill her!"

"Why can't she let bygones be bygones; we're fighting a war." As Fong conversed with them, his troops stood behind him – ready to join the fight.

Migo marched to battle the Phoenix Army alongside his comrades. They could not really be called his comrades now as they did not consider ''him'' to be their comrade. They had planned to dispose of him back in Ba Sing Se, but their commanding officer intervened on Migo's behalf. However, everyone still wanted to keep their distance from him. Migo had tried to reach out to them, but he doubted whether any display of earthbending in battle would win them over now. It was all about his mother. His mother, whom he had identified his entire existence by. His mother, a powerful earthbender, a hero, for him to emulate. His mother, one of the most admired women of the Earth Kingdom. His mother...a traitor – a disgrace. A shameful event had turned Migo's entire existence upside down. Until now he had been a somebody by being her son, even though he was a nobody most of the time. He knew he had strong potential. But potential for what? The disgusting blood of treachery ran through his veins. Why had Brawki never told him? Why had nobody ever told him? He could not believe this.

He was having a hard time concentrating on the Phoenix Army now. Fortunately, the Phoenix Army looked pale in comparison to their force and it seemed that this battle would be a quick and easy one. That was before they were ambushed from the rear.

Suddenly, the airbenders and warriors were overwhelmed and the Earth Kingdom troops scattered in disarray. They did not expect the Phoenix Army to have reinforcements of their own.

Aang ran into the town as fast as his airbending legs would carry him and found some of the former Fire Nation colonials who had joined the Phoenix Army. One of them has shot fire lashes at the straw rooftop of one of the huts that had been abandoned seconds earlier by a screaming woman and two small children.

"What are you doing?!" said Aang in disbelief. "These are your own homes you're destroying."

The Phoenix Army soldier stopped burning the house and spun around when he heard Aang's voice. He shot a jet of flame Aang's way, which Aang swiftly extinguished with a twirl of his glider. "This is not ''our world''!" he yelled to Aang. "This is the world of Fire Lord Zuko and the Avatar. It must be destroyed!"

"You're crazy!" Aang shouted as he sent an air blast toward the soldier and quieted down the fire that was burning the house.

"Shove it, Avatar! This is the day we take our world back from you. This is our land – we fought for it. Our 'Fire Lord' may have surrendered back what is rightfully ours, but we do not! Curse your world. We'll burn it down to the ground so that a new one can be born out of the ashes." The soldier drew his arms back and thrust a large ball of fire towards Aang.

Aang rose a rock solid earth wall out of the ground which blocked the fire ball and then threw pieces of rock from the wall towards his adversary, which he dodged efficiently. "I don't know what you've been told, but if you destroy the world a new one will '''not''' be 'born out of the ashes.' It will just be destroyed..."

"Lies!"

Aang had no more to say to him. The man was insane – there was no questioning that. Aang did not know what drove him to become like this, but it was a safe bet that the Phoenix Army propaganda played a part in it. With careful aim, Aang managed to knock him unconscious by bending a small stone to his jaw. I hope that did not kill him, Aang thought. But the Avatar had little time to regain himself before another stream of fire almost hit him in the back. He barely had time to duck out of the way before turning to face the conjurer of the new fire.

"Azula!" said Aang. He had not expected to face Azula here. Her target was supposed to be Zuko.

"Hello, almighty Avatar!" she shouted back to him. "Surprised to see me?" She punched another fire blast at him.

This time, however, Aang was prepared for it and jumped out of the way long before it would have made contact. "Don't flatter yourself – but yes, I am surprised to see you. I can't say I'm thrilled about it."

"Oh, come now, Avatar, that hurts my feelings," she replied facetiously. "I heard about the party going on here and couldn't help but bring a few friends along." As Aang rose back to his feet, she pushed her right fist forward and thrust another stream of smoldering red fire his way.

Aang, being the Avatar and a Master firebender, blocked the red fire without breaking much sweat. Why is her fire red? Azula was always known for bending with ''blue'' flames. "So you're leading these reinforcements then."

"That's right."

Aang noticed that the airbenders, Warriors and Earth Kingdom soldiers had their hands full with the new arrivals. "Sorry, ''Princess'', but I can't spend all day chatting with you. I have a battle to attend to." He leapt fifteen feet in the air and looked toward the rest of the battle, the tide of which was now decisively against them.

"You're not getting rid of me that easily!" She propelled herself forward with fire and caught up to him.

Aang had almost forgotten what a prodigy Azula was. She was someone to be reckoned with. Nevertheless, he had to shake her somehow. He would fight her with something she had never fought against before – energybending. Aang used energy shove to knock her of her feet. As the energy returned to his body, he kept his stance and hardly flinched. He was must more capable than he was the first time he tried this move with Yue.

However, his opponent was quite capable herself. She rose to her feet and chucked a fire ball at his face. Aang jumped out of the way and threw another energy shove back at her. This time, his balance was weaker and he almost fell. She was caught of guard, but hastily regained herself and shot another fire ball at him. Aang blocked it and gave another energy shove – and then another – and then another. Aang lost count of how many times he performed this energybending move against her before he fainted.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	21. Chapter 21: Misfortune and Reproach

**The Village, 120 ASC**

Migo had found himself lost several times since he was separated from the rest of his battalion in the midst of their retreat, but at last he was back home. The sky was pitch-dark and Migo relied on his night vision to see the way in front of him. It was probably the middle of the night and Brawki was probably asleep, but Migo was unconcerned about that. He needed answers and this was the place he had the best chance of finding them.

The wooden door creaked as Migo turned the nob and pulled it open. He was startled by a sharpened dagger in front of his face. "Halt! Who goes there? If you come to steal my stuff, I'll slit your throat right now."

"It's me!" Migo stammered, leaning back so that his head would not be cut open.

"Migo?" Brawki said quizzically as he lowered his weapon. "Welcome home, son. What brings you back? Are you done traveling with the Avatar?"

"I parted with the Avatar in Omashu," answered Migo. "Then I joined the Earth Kingdom forces to go to the Fire Nation. After our first engagement with firebenders, our army retreated and got separated."

"You joined the army. Good for you, my boy," said Brawki, much calmer than before. "Although I don't know how proud I should be since you're technically a deserter now. Come – we should have this conversation indoors. You can never be too careful around these parts at night time. I'll put on a pot of tea."

Migo entered the miniature dwelling and found a chair he could sit himself comfortably in. The place was just as he left it. Brawki lit a fire and placed his old rusty tea kettle over it. Then he poured their beverage into two small cups. It was not jasmine or anything of the fancy sort, but it served their occasion perfectly.

"So tell me about the battle," Brawki directed as he grabbed one cup and handed the other to Migo.

"It was near an old colonial settlement," Migo explained. "We had only just arrived, but it seemed like our side was about to win. Then we got ambushed by our enemy's reinforcements."

Brawki listened intently as Migo told the rest of the story – how the Earth Kingdom troops retreated, how the unit scattered and how Migo made the long and treacherous journey to the place he grew up. "I see. And what about General Fong?"

"We lost track of him."

"And what of the airbenders and Water Tribe warriors?"

"We didn't see them again after the Phoenix Army's reinforcements arrived."

"What about the Avatar? He fought in the battle. Did you see him again?"

"No," said Migo flatly. "I only caught a glimpse of him while we were there. Everything happened so fast. Last I saw he was running off after a crazed firebender who was burning down some people's houses."

"I see," said Brawki. "So...why did you come all the way back here? There were other places that were much closer you could've gone. The most logical course of action was to seek out some of your companions who also got lost." Brawki took a sip of his tea. "As much of a fiasco as that was, you seem like you have something more on your mind. That's why you came all the way here, isn't it?"

"Yes," concurred Migo. He proceeded to tell Brawki about his first day of training, being assaulted in the locker room when his peers found out who his mother was and what they said about her.

Brawki refrained from speaking for a moment. "Well, you don't believe them, do you?"

"You think they would all just make that up?!" Migo said indignantly. "Don't treat me like I'm stupid, Brawki." Migo slammed his tea cup on the table-top, spilling its contents.

Brawki sat quietly and stared into Migo's eyes, ignoring the mess that was just made. "Listen, your mother was one of the finest earthbenders I ever knew – and one of the most gifted students I ever taught. You shouldn't let any one thing you hear change your opinion of her. A lot of what you hear about her are lies and exaggerations, although most of the stories have a kernel of truth to them."

"What is the kernel of truth here?"

"I'm not worried about it." Brawkis shrugged. "Whatever it was, Ratana always had the best intentions at heart," Brawki answered. "She would never do the kind of betrayal they were talking about."

"You're not telling me everything," said Migo furiously. He was now standing up. "How did she die?"

"Calm down, Migo. You're in a testy mood. Why do you ask me this, assuming I have all the answers? I wasn't there when she died. You know that."

Migo breathed heavily, his eyes on the verge of popping from their sockets. Then he lowered himself back into his seat.

"When I went to the Cave of the Ancients years ago I found out that my life was about to change forever," said Brawki. "And I was right. Shortly afterwords, you came into my life."

"Maybe I should go back to that cave," Migo added sarcastically, "if it has all the answers."

"You've already traveled farther tonight than you should have," said Brawki sternly. "You need some rest. And you may not want to hear it, but this isn't something that warrants consulting the cave on."

Migo paused for a few seconds and stared into space. "Yeah, I think I will get some rest – assuming I can sleep. I've been through a lot. If I need to ask anything else I'll just ask you in the morning."

As Migo headed off, Brawki continued to sit where he was. When he was sure that Migo was out of ear-shot, he muttered to himself. "He thinks he knows it all now, but he still hasn't got a clue."

**Fire Nation Waters**

Iroh was standing on the deck of his Empire-Class Battleship and in the middle of giving a speech to the new troops which had come under his command earlier that day. "Men, from here on, your mission is to defend the homeland, restore order and make our country whole again. We shall take a stand for the peace delivered to us by our Fire Lord Zuko and his comrades. This venture may be a breech of that peace, but peace is a flame often best kindled with fire and sword. Some of you may think that our enemies deserve to die a traitor's death and that is what their leaders would want you to believe. But remember, at the end of the day, the men of the Phoenix Army are your countrymen and brethren. Once this war is over, we shall reestablish ourselves with them. It is not like the last war at all. You must capture before injuring, injure before maiming and maim before killing." Iroh was breaking many measures of regular military protocol in the softened tone to his speech. Perhaps his years away from his position had made it difficult for him to return to old habits.

As he dismissed the recruits and his men dispersed, General Iroh took notice of one that had been standing at the far end of the line. He was shorter and ganglier than the rest of them – and his helmet seemed crooked. He trotted slowly and nervously toward the door to the galley. He appeared as if he was out of place and he knew it.

"Soldier – come here!" Iroh called out to him.

The young man flinched and turned in Iroh's direction. He saw Iroh staring right at him, so he could not pretend not to hear. He walked over, not quite making eye contact with his superior officer.

"What's your name, private?" Iroh asked him.

"Zh-Zhang, Sir," he replied with a stutter.

"Zhang, eh? Do you have a last name, too?"

"Sang."

"Zhang Sang?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Well, Zhang Sang, why don't you tell me what part of the country you're from?"

"I'm from the...ummm...the countryside."

"Have I seen you somewhere before?" Iroh asked, his eyes narrowing. "You look familiar."

"No, I don't believe I have ever had the pleasure of making your acquaintance before, General. I..."

"Wait a second! Aren't you the son of the Avatar?!" Iroh exclaimed.

"What? No!" He rose his voice defensively. "In fact, my dad fought against the Avatar in the last war."

"Oh, okay. What region did you say you were from again?"

"The countryside," he stammered.

"The countryside, eh?" Iroh repeated. "Like around Flaming Fire Province?"

"Y-yes. That's right."

"And from what town of Flaming Fire Province do you hail? Inferno City, perhaps?"

"That's right?"

"Yes."

"Is it?" Iroh smirked. "Well, I've got news for you, Private Zhang Sang. There's no such town and there's no such province."

The young soldier was speechless. Busted, Tenzin thought.

Iroh stared down at the timid airbender. "Alright, why don't we go to my cabin for a quick chat and a cup of tea?" He gestured for Tenzin to follow him.

Tenzin kicked himself in the shin. How could he have been so stupid? Obviously a name like "Inferno City" in "Flaming Fire Province" had to be made up. If only he had kept a clear head and not cracked under pressure. Then he would not have been tricked by the old man.

Iroh's cabin was stuffy and filled with the scent of fresh jasmine tea. What was a regularly relaxing atmosphere for Iroh was now a place where Tenzin felt like he was on trial. The soft, soothing cushion where Tenzin sat opposite Iroh was unkindly and piercing for him. After an uncomfortably silent walk, Iroh began to inquire about Tenzin's recent past. "So what brings you here? Why are you so far from your parents?"

"I had to come," Tenzin replied meagerly.

"Why?"

"My parents don't understand me. They treat me like a child."

"Well, no offense," Iroh chuckled. "But you seem like a boy to me."

"I'm not just an ordinary boy!" Tenzin snapped. "I'm an airbender – and quite a good one, if I might say so. I'm actually somewhat of a prodigy. But my parents don't realize this. My father refuses to realize this."

"Oh, come now," said Iroh. "Do you really believe your father – the Avatar, of all people – cannot see how capable a bender you are? Give him more credit than that. Why are you really here?"

Tenzin was taken aback, but he quickly regained himself. "It's just that... I try my hardest at everything I do. I have a lot of natural talent. And people say I'm one of the best benders of my age in a long while. But none of that matters – because I'll never live up to who my father is."

"What makes you say that?"

"Well, hello! My dad is Avatar Aang. He is the master of all four elements, the hero of the century, the one who saved the world from falling out of balance, who defeated Fire Lord Ozai and brought back one of the world's four nations after it had already been annihilated! You have no idea what it's like being his son. As good as I may be, what's the point in anything I do, since I'll never in a million years surpass anything he's done."

"Hmmm...okay. You have a point," Iroh conceded. "Your dad is on a high pedestal indeed. But you must still stop comparing yourself to him. My father and grandfather were both Fire Lords and I was in line to be as well, but I never bore the title. But I did things my own way. Just do the best you can with the hand that is dealt to you – it's all any of us can do. Now – ask yourself – where is it that you really belong?"

"Well, I suppose I did come here for the wrong reasons," Tenzin admitted. "But I would still like to stay here now and help out – if you'll allow it. Whatever I may do to help people with the ability at my disposal I would like to do – however large or small it is. I will return to my parents eventually of course – but I think I could do some more good here if you'll allow me to stay."

Iroh pondered Tenzin's request. "Alright. You make your own decisions. But remember – you must follow orders at all times while aboard this ship and in this unit. It's not a playground. I won't tell your parents that you're here because I know you will decide to return to them when it is right for you."

"Thank you," said Tenzin gratefully.

"Alright," said Iroh, now cheerful. He admired the boy's determined spirit. This reminded him of traveling with his nephew during his exile. "Now, while you're on this ship, you're going to have to make yourself useful in any way possible. You can start by organizing my cupboard" Iroh pointed to the small bureau at by the door to the cabin. "But first, why don't you join me for a sporting game of Pai Sho? The guest has the first move. You can get your butt kicked by me at this most esteemed game and then you can perform the menial task which has been assigned to you."

"Actually, I can do both at once," replied Tenzin. He grabbed a piece and placed it in the center of the board. Then he marched toward the cupboard. "Your move."

A confused Iroh took one of his pieces and put it on a square adjacent to the one Tenzin had put his piece on. "Err...it's your move now."

Tenzin turned around to look at the board. Then he pulled up his fists and thrust them gently forward. Another one of his pieces rose up and fell precisely on the square he had intended for it to fall.

"Ah, of course," remarked Iroh. "Airbending."

**Fire Nation Royal Palace**

Zuko and Mai had had a long day. Now they had a quiet evening. They were now in their private chambers together. Zuko sat on the edge of the four-poster bed, staring at his sleepless feet. Mai paced across the room in her elegant crimson sleeping robe. She did this under the pretense of looking for her hairpin.

"I always thought the world would be at peace by now," Zuko said aloud. "I guess things can only be perfect for so long."

"There's always going to be trouble, dear," Mai responded. "You just have to deal with it when the time comes. It's just another crisis to solve. You've been through them before. We all have."

"This crisis is bigger than the other ones I've dealt with," said Zuko. "And I don't know how I'm going to solve it. This war – do you think I could have prevented it if I'd acted sooner?"

"I think you did the best you could," Mai said, sitting herself beside him. "There's no use beating yourself up about it now. All we can do is the best we can with what we have now."

"I suppose you're right," said Zuko anxiously. "But I'm worried about our children and how they'll be effected.

"We'll just have to be strong together," Mai told him. She knelt behind Zuko and began massaging her husband's shoulders.

**Unknown Location**

Aang felt a gentle breeze along his face as he raced up the long stairs of the Eastern Air Temple. No – not Aang. Yangchen. Yes, Yangchen felt a gentle breeze along her face as she raced up the long stairs of the Eastern Air Temple. The light above grew larger as she ascended the indoor stairway.

When she reached the top, she found another girl of about her age kneeling and twiddling her thumbs on the temple level overlooking the peaceful mountain range. She was stroking her left leg tenderly as she sat. The girl was startled by Yangchen's presence. "Oh, hello Yangchen. I didn't see you there."

Yangchen smirked. "Well, hello to you too, Vionna! I heard that your leg injury is healing. So that must mean your ready to fly again, right?"

Vionna was trembling. She kept her voice soft as she spoke to her visitor. "Not yet, actually. They say I need a little more time, although it does seem to be coming around..."

"It's coming around, you say?" Yangchen interrupted. "You know, that reminds me of an old saying. What goes around...COMES around!" With that, Yangchen began rotating her arms in front of her in a continuous motion. Suddenly, Vionna rose up, being lifted upon a spinning disc of air currents and floated above the edge of the mountain.

"Let me down!" Vionna screamed as she stared at the thousands of feet of empty space beneath her.

"Poor choice of words!" Yangchen laughed. "Let's see you try flying now. Practice without your glider for a change."

"When I get down from here, I'll..."

"You'll what?" asked Yangchen. "You can't do anything to me. I'm the Avatar!"

With the thunder of several more pairs of feet, the pair got some new visitors. About a dozen or so bystanders had entered the area. Most of them were speechless.

An exception was Manu, who was the glider instructor for both girls. "Bring her down, Yangchen," Manu bellowed at her. "This instant!"

"Why should I?" asked Yangchen.

"She could get seriously hurt," yelled Manu.

"She's already injured," shrugged Yangchen. "And besides, she's just a waste of space. She has no friends. She's a loser."

"If you don't put her down, I'll..." Manu began.

"You'll what?" scoffed Yangchen. "I've already become a greater master than you are. This isn't over until I say it's over."

"Stop!"

The spirit form of the adult Yangchen had appeared in front of Aang and the entire memory-dream dissolved around him. Aang now became conscious of himself and no longer was thinking as Yangchen. He was speechless. Dumbfounded, in fact. How could Yangchen commit something like he just experienced? She was supposed to be one of the wisest of the Avatars.

"I'm sorry that you had to see that," Yangchen said sternly.

Aang was at a loss for words. "What was that about?"

"You needn't worry," said Yangchen firmly. "It was the unfortunate result of a momentary lack of good judgment."

"It was not," Aang shot back. "I was there. I was you. I felt what you felt. You were enjoying it. You had fun tormenting that poor girl."

Yangchen seemed to be holding back a good deal of irritation. "You felt what I was feeling at the time. My full thoughts were much deeper than that."

"How so?"

"It started when we were younger – before I found out I was the Avatar," said Yangchen hesitantly. "Vionna was one of the bigger girls in my year and she was a bit of a bully. She made life miserable for my friends and I for years. As we got older, things changed. I had my growth spurt and began my life as the Avatar. Then when Vionna had an accident on her glider when we were seventeen, the tables had fully-turned. I decided to pick on her now that she was the vulnerable one to get her back for all those years she did the same thing to us when we were younger."

"So it was revenge?" Aang said coolly. "That is not a core value of Air Nomad life."

"It's more complicated than that," Yangchen snapped. "In a twisted and immature way, I thought I was doing good. I thought I was providing justice for me and my friends who had been her victims. I'm not saying that what I did was right – it wasn't. And looking back, I'm not proud of it, either. But we all have our faults..."

"I was never cruel to anyone like that," said Aang defiantly.

"Maybe not, but you have been careless at times. You won't remember now, but I taught you an important lesson once. The Avatar is reincarnated as a human so that it may understand human struggles and emotions. The Avatar Spirit is one, but those who carry the burden are their own souls. Each of us must deal with human faults and those faults are different, just as no two regular humans are exactly the same. I learned to harness my motivation for justice and put it to better use. I always acted with peace and kindness as Avatar in later years. I left the world the best I could at the end of my days."

"Good for you," said Aang reproachfully with his arms crossed.

Yangchen snapped. "Look, you forced your way into that memory, I did not show it to you. You were invading my privacy by intruding into it and I do not appreciate it!"

"I would share all I have to offer with the next Avatar," Aang retorted. "Aren't you my past life? Your experiences should be learned from. Don't be selfish."

"There was no lesson to be learned from it," Yangchen countered. "And I'm sure you wouldn't want your successor visiting every experience you've ever had. Think of your deepest secrets, your private time with Katara and your moments of utter weakness." When Yangchen noticed Aang's hardened expression, she continued. "Look, the other past Avatars agree with me. They aren't fans of this new ability of yours. So stop what you're doing to get into these memories."

"I don't get into the memories on purpose," Aang replied defensively. "It's sort of...random. It tends to happen when I feint from exerting myself with energybending."

Yangchen's eyes narrowed. "You should cease your practice of that ancient and dangerous art. It's not just the memories. I fear it may endanger the balance of this world. And you most certainly don't want to lose the favor of your past lives."

"I have nothing to hide," said Aang. "And you're wrong about energybending. I use it to help protect the balance. I'm not endangering it in any way."

"Don't pretend you're merely being noble, with your energybending, Avatar Aang," said Yangchen. "As gentle a spirit you may be; I know what motivates you. And I would be lying to say I would not be tempted as well."

"Because you're also an Air Nomad?"

Yangchen nodded. "Those hundred years were tough for me. I thought that you might have been trapped in the ice forever. As hard as I had fought for balance in my lifetime, it was all shattered within a few generations. And my own people were gone." Yangchen's voice shook. If a spirit being could cry, she would most likely have done so.

"Sorry."

"Don't be. Its not your fault. You brought the world back into balance. I know your motivations are pure. You are compassionate and caring for people. Your qualm about killing the Fire Lord stemmed from your belief that all life is sacred. And you truly believe that bringing back the Air Nomads is the right thing to do. Just don't be blinded by your good emotions. Doing the right thing is often not as simple and easy as we hope. That is all I can say for now. I may not agree with all your decisions, but they are yours to make."

Aang grinned. "Thanks Yangchen. I'll try not to randomly feint on your past again."

"Please don't," said Yangchen.

"Although, I would say this counts as a lesson coming out of it."

"I suppose so," she admitted. "Just don't make a habit of it."

"By the way, what happened to Vionna after I left off?" Aang asked.

Yangchen sighed. "I let her down a few minutes later when the Head Elder came by and threatened to banish me and have me resume my Avatar training at the Western Air Temple. Vionna was never quite the same, but I never spoke to her again after that day. I think she married a farmer. Farewell, Avatar Aang."

As Yangchen's form faded into the darkness, Aang wondered just how he would prevent himself from going into past life memories again. He certainly would not stop energybending, no matter what his past lives told him. He would simply have to prevent himself from reaching that point where he passed out from the exhaustion of it. Aang had gotten better at that since his first lesson with Yue. He only feinted this one time in the heat of the moment when he was battling Azula.

That was right. He had gone into this dream after he feinted while fighting the Phoenix Army. So if he feinted in the middle of a battle, where was he now?

TO BE CONTINUED...


	22. Chapter 22: Gatherings and Struggles

**Ember Island, 120 ASC**

Aang awoke on a flat, sturdy mattress, covered by a smooth, white silk blanket. Wherever he was, he was sure he had been asleep for quite a while. He wasted no time in pushing away his sheets and getting to his feet on the hardwood floor beside his bed. He quickly assumed his natural bending stance. Aang had no memory of coming to this place and therefore remained mistrustful of his surroundings. The last event that entered his mind was his bending duel with Azula in the former colonial territories. Then he feinted from the effort it took to keep throwing energy shoves at her.

That was right. He had feinted. In the middle of an active battlefield. It was a miracle that he was here in one piece at all. Now confident that he was alone, Aang began caressing over his body with his palms and flexing his muscles. He had no scars or injuries as far as he could tell. Aang decided he would be better off if he knew exactly where he was. If he could first answer where, that might help answer why and how. Aang walked toward his window and peered out. It looked about midday from the Sun's position in the sky. He spotted the smooth sandy beach being doused back and forth by breezy, unyielding waves. Aang recognized this place at once – Ember Island!

Of course, Ember Island was where Azula had gone to live in exile after being released from the mental institution. She must have made this her base of operations after she escaped and joined forces with the Phoenix Army. Maybe after Aang feinted Azula had taken him captive – and he was now being held as the prisoner of the Phoenix Army. If this was the case, he was being locked in a gilded cage. His room was sizable, his bed was comfortable and he had access to a fair amount of sunlight. Aang could not figure out what Azula's motives would be for keeping him in a place like this. Perhaps now that she had caught the Avatar she did not want her prize damaged? Perhaps she wanted to preserve him good and healthy to display as a captured trophy and boost the moral of the troops under her command? This seemed like the most plausible explanation, but it was unlike the Azula Aang remembered from the Hundred Years' War.

However, Aang did not have time to dwell on that now. He had to focus all his efforts on finding a way out of this place. He bolted to the door and pushed it open forcefully, though this was unnecessary because the door was unlocked. Azula probably had this whole house set up as an effective prison for him and locking the individual doors was not necessary. She had been given a similar luxurious arrangement herself.

Now Aang recognized this hallway. It was the house that he and his friends had stayed in before Sozin's Comet arrived. This was Fire Lord Ozai's former Summer house. Aang had firebended with Zuko in this very hallway. Now that the Phoenix Army had captured the Fire Lord's house on Ember Island, they most definitely had their eyes set on capturing the main palace and seizing the throne.

Suddenly, Aang heard footsteps coming from around the corner. Stealthily, he nudged himself against the corner wall, then when the footsteps were very close he sidestepped, spun around and threw out his fist, shooting an air blast forward and knocking his opponent to the ground. But it was not a Phoenix Army soldier who faced him.

It was Sokka. "Whoa, Aang. Easy there, buddy."

**Fire Nation Royal Palace**

Fire Lord Zuko was prepping for his regular duties and pacing the courtyard corridors with War Minister Chan by his side. Their mood was meek. They walked in silence for several paces before Chan spoke.

"Our intelligence tells us that there is a planned invasion of the capital soon."

"I know," said Zuko flatly.

"The son of Admiral Zhao is leading it," Chan added.

"I know." Zuko was in a frustrated mood today. "Do you know anything that I do not already?"

"I have a full report from our sources on the battle in the former colonial region that the Avatar participated in," Chan stated, holding an up a scroll.

"I heard that engagement did not go so well. What does the report say about it? And does it say what happened to Aang and the rest of my friends – are they alright?"

"Well, the Phoenix Army completely routed all the foreign forces," Chan recalled. "The towns, which were once colonies and have since been returned back to the Earth Kingdom, were burnt to the ground. Earth King Kuei has yet to make an official statement about this. As for the Avatar and the Water Tribals, they made it out of there alive as far as we know."

"Hmmm, I see," uttered Zuko thoughtfully. After a few seconds he looked back at Chan, who was moving his closed mouth nervously and biting his lower lip. "You appear like you have something else you would like to add, Chan."

Zuko's War Minister fidgeted. "There was one more key section of the report. The second wave of Phoenix Army soldiers were supposedly led by your sister, the Princess Azula."

"What!?" Zuko blurted out angrily. "How!? She's supposed to be in exile on Ember Island. How can she possibly have led an attack hundreds of miles away from there?"

"My guess is that she must have escaped somehow," said Chan. "And your wife – Fire Lady Mai – mentioned a confrontation with her in the Cave of the Ancients. It must be assumed that she is in fact on the loose and commanding Phoenix Army troops against us. If I might say so, my lord, this does seem like something she might do."

"I don't think we need to recall your first impression of her," Zuko said dismissively. He was about to add that his first impression of Chan was not so great either, but was not in a mood to waste time and felt like staying on-topic. "I was hoping that the cave was 'playing tricks' on Mai and the others when that happened. They said a lot of cooky stuff about that place. It even seemed weird to me from the outside. Anyhow, I'll order my head of security to conduct a full investigation into how exactly she got off Ember Island and what she may be capable of now." This last part was essential. Zuko had no idea what new tricks Azula might have learned in the years before now.

"Oh, another thing," said Chan. "She apparently used red fire in the battle, rather than her preferred blue fire."

"Huh, that is odd indeed." Zuko had no idea why Azula would be using red fire instead of blue fire. Azula was always one to flaunt how she stood out among others and harnessing the power of blue fire was a rare gift. Blue fire is able to outpace red fire in intensity and damage. So if she had the advantage of blue fire on her side, why not use it?

"If Azula is leading the opposite side, we're in for a tough one," Chan said aloud.

"According to Mai, 'Azula' said that I was her prime target," Zuko stated with conviction. "So if Zhao is gearing up for this attack on the Fire Nation Capital, Azula might be joining him."

"That, indeed, is a possibility," Chan agreed.

"If that's the case, then we need to gather some forces of our own," Zuko said decisively. "As great as our homeland defenses are, we'll have a tough time standing up to both Zhao and Azula and their armies. We must act fast. What are some of the closest battalions we have to the capital that are not already here?"

"The Western Fleet and their attachments are not too far from here. Although they're busy at the moment, they may be our best bet."

"Ah, of course," remarked Zuko. "Uncle's in that division now. It's been too long since I've seen him, although I wish it was under better circumstances. And he's got Admiral Fung-Chen with him. He helped win an important battle for us early on near Jang Hui."

"Sir, while we're on the subject, perhaps we should request some foreign assistance in this defense? If the Avatar and company made it out of their last venture unscathed, that means they're available."

Zuko pondered this. "I guess so." Zuko did not like involving all "his" friends in his mess, but he also knew that they were the best chance the capital had at fending off the invaders. Plus, the war now involved more than just the Fire Nation and he could not pretend to keep this ordeal to himself.

"I'll send word to them via messenger hawk, then?"

"Yes," concurred Zuko. "Send a messenger hawk to Aang, Katara and Sokka once you are sure of their location. Also, send a hawk to the Southern Water Tribals, the Kyoshi Warriors and the Air Nomads. I would say to send one to Omashu as well, but we can't request anything from Toph at this time."

"I'll see to that," Chan told him, scribbling a quick note to himself. "Well, this works out conveniently. There was another thing I had to mention. I am sorry to say that the esteemed firebending master Jeong Jeong, who is in the capital now, has fallen ill and taken a turn for the worse.

"Oh, that is a tragic peace of news," said Zuko solemnly. "Is there anything that can be done?"

"I'm afraid not," answered Chan. "He is not expected to make it through the week."

"Wow. First Bumi, then Pakku and now Jeong Jeong. Members of the Order of the White Lotus from the old days seem to be becoming rarer. This is unfortunate, no doubt. But why did you say this was also convenient?"

"He has requested Avatar Aang's presence at his deathbed."

**Fire Nation Waters**

General Iroh walked around his warship while the younger members of the crew mopped the deck. He approached Tenzin, who was among them, near the front of the ship. "How you doing my boy?"

"I'm doing fine, Sir," replied Tenzin meagerly.

"That's good to hear," said Iroh slyly. "Don't forget to dry the deck off once you're done."

Tenzin shrugged. "That shouldn't be a problem. I'll just blow on it."

Iroh nodded. "It's a bit different having an airbender aboard. It does come in handy sometimes."

Tenzin winced. "Thank you, Sir."

"Something on your mind, Tenzin?" asked Iroh.

"I want to see some real action," Tenzin blurted out. "This isn't what I expected when I signed up for this."

Iroh laughed. "Quite the young and impatient type, aren't you? Well, you'll get your wish soon. Our fleet has been summoned to the Fire Nation Capital. The Phoenix Army is gearing up for an invasion and they need more Fire Army soldiers and Fire Navy ships to fight them off. I'm writing back soon to tell them we're on our way."

"Excellent," said Tenzin while soaking his mop in his bucket.

"And rumor has it that Avatar Aang will be there as well," added Iroh. "You can see your folks again."

"Remember the promise you made before," Tenzin reminded Iroh. "The one that you wouldn't tell my parents that I was here on this ship with you."

"Of course," Iroh reassured him. "You're a bright boy. I wouldn't expect you to have forgot that."

"Good."

"If you were any brighter, you would realize I'm writing to Zuko, not your parents, Iroh thought to himself.

**Ember Island**

Aang was now sitting on the outdoor steps in between Katara and Sokka. Kaddo and Vameira were playing some game and Appa was taking a nap. Aang was relieved, but confused. "How did we come to be here? What happened in the battle?"

"As soon as the Phoenix Army reinforcements arrived, I rushed over to where Appa, Kaddo and Vameira were to make sure they were safe," Katara told him. "Our forces had already begun retreating by the time I found them. The three of us got on Appa and we flew around, looking for you. We saw that you were dueling Azula with energybending. I could tell by your eyes that you were about to pass out. I had Appa fly low and we got to you in the nick of time. Kaddo and Vameira hoisted you onto the saddle while I held Azula off with a few quick water whips. Appa had to dodge a few fire blasts for us as we were making our escape."

"Well, it would have been nice to have won the battle," Aang said, disappointed. "But at least we all made it."

"Once I knew the battle was lost, my concern shifted to my family's safety," said Katara.

"You shouldn't have brought Kaddo and Vameira along," said Aang sternly.

"Perhaps not," admitted Katara. "Then again, if I hadn't, we might not have gotten you out in time. They were very brave about it. You should give them some credit – they aren't little kids anymore."

"What became of the rest of our forces?"

"Most of the warriors are here with us," said Sokka while polishing his boomerang. "They set up camp close by. "Trinley took charge of the Air Nomad forces after you fell. I think most of them survived – all of the Council of Elders did. The Earth Kingdom forces – we still don't know about."

"So why Ember Island?" asked Aang.

"It was the safest place for us to recover," Sokka stated. "It's probably the only place in the Fire Nation left where the Phoenix Army doesn't have a presence."

Aang nodded. "We should decide what our next move is."

"Okay," said Katara. "We've had a bit of a setback. All we can do now is make the best of it."

"The Phoenix Army and the Fire Army are now fighting each other on several fronts," Sokka informed him. "The Phoenix Army is currently the strongest in Kirachu, Hing Wa and Fire Fountain City."

"Fire Fountain City?" asked Aang disbelievingly. Fire Fountain City was one of the most populous settlements in the Fire Nation besides the Fire Nation Capital. If the Phoenix Army capture and hold it, that would be a significant gain for them.

"Yes," said Sokka. "But we can't let that get our spirits low. The Fire Army is holding strong throughout much of the country."

"We can't forget about General Zhao," Katara broke in. "He isn't fighting anywhere at the moment, but he's gathering a lot of troops together. He must be planning a large-scale attack."

"True," agreed Sokka. "We can't be sure where he's going to strike. We should reexamine his latest movements from the past couple weeks or so. That may give us a –"

Suddenly, they were all distracted by a messenger hawk who had swooped right in front of them before perching itself on Katara's right arm. It must have a busy day today, because as soon as she took the scroll that was addressed to them, the hawk took back off and promptly flew away.

Katara unrolled the message and read it through. "It's Zuko," she told them. "He says the Phoenix Army is planning an offensive on the the capital as we speak."

Aang turned to Sokka. "Well, that takes care of our planning for us."

"Yes," said Sokka. "Off to the Fire Nation Capital we go."

"The airbenders will meet us there. So will the Kyoshi Warriors," Katara added, looking at Sokka. That meant Suki – Sokka's wife – would be with them, too.

"Well, I guess everyone will be there, then," Sokka remarked. "It'll be just like old times. Except for Toph, of course."

"Oh, I should send a message to Migo," Aang declared. "I'm not sure what became of him and the rest of the Earth Kingdom Army, but I'm sure he wouldn't want to miss this."

"Do you think Migo will be much of a help to us in the capital?" Katara asked skeptically.

"Of course. He did help out with finding that cave."

"But where is he now?" Sokka inquired.

"Wherever he is, Momo can find him. He can find anyone. Can't you, Momo?" Aang scribbled a quick note and tied it around Momo's waist before sending him off.

"Daddy, you're awake! We were worried about you." Vameira had just run over to where they sat. Kaddo was right behind her.

"I'm fine. I'm not injured. I just exhausted myself a little, that's all."

"Can we go home now, then?"

"Not yet, Vameira," Katara told her. "We have to go to the Fire Nation Capital first."

"To fight some more firebenders?" asked Vameira.

"Yes."

"Well, now the real action begins," Kaddo chimed in from behind. "What we went through before was just a preview."

TO BE CONTINUED...


	23. Chapter 23: Revelations

**Fire Nation Royal Palace 120 ASC**

Zuko found Aang sitting alone in one of his home's many fancy lounges. Aang had arrived earlier that day with Sokka, Katara, Vameira, Kaddo and the warriors. Upon their arrival, Zuko had seen to it that they were fed a late lunch of roasted dumplings and tart pies with fresh fruit. It was one of the finer delicacies he had to offer. Zuko was grateful for their being there and wanted it to be known. He was still uneasy about them coming – feeling that he should be handling the situation on his own. But he also knew that Aang and the others were the best chance they had for defending the city and they always accomplished the impossible when they worked together.

Zuko had received a letter from Uncle shortly after Aang had arrived. The Western Fleet were on their way. And Iroh also had Tenzin with him. Zuko knew that Aang and Katara had been worried about him immensely since he ran away and was glad they would soon see each other again.

"Hello Zuko," Aang greeted him.

"Hi," Zuko returned. "How did you like the food?"

Aang merely grunted.

"I see," said Zuko. "I could have sworn it was one of your favorites."

"It was good," Aang told him. "But with those I care about here and the Phoenix Army rapidly approaching, everything else seems trivial."

"It's not going to be easy. Toph is going to be the lucky one."

"Yep," agreed Aang.

"Not only are we facing almost half the Phoenix Army," Zuko continued, "Zhao Jr. is bringing a secret weapon with him."

"A secret weapon," said Aang curiously. "Any idea what?"

"I don't know for sure," Zuko told him. "But I do hear that Ormar is at large."

"What's Ormar?" asked Aang.

"He was the fiercest dragon in the litter that Ran and Shaw bore right after the war ended," Zuko explained. "Ormar's been rabid from a young age. He ate two of his unhatched siblings as soon as he crawled out of his own egg."

"I see," said Aang. "Ran and Shaw are his parents then. I forget, which one was the female?"

"Ran was the female. Shaw was the male. I wasn't sure of that myself until I found out later. I was too busy concentrating on more pressing matters." Aang and Zuko's trip to see them had been quite an adventure.

"So why would he be a secret weapon?" asked Aang.

"One of the Phoenix Army leaders adopted him years ago when he was just a captain serving in the Eastern Fleet after the war. He spent some time training and raising Ormar. He's only two decades old, which is nothing in the lifetime of a dragon, so he's still nowhere near fully-grown. But if he's set loose in a city like the Fire Nation Capital, he can wreck hell. I wouldn't put it past the Phoenix Army to do that."

"Well, I guess we'll have to watch out for dragons then."

"So are you ready for your big meeting with Jeong Jeong yet?"

"I don't know," Aang replied uncertainly. "Last time he kicked me out of his house for asking him about energybending. I haven't seen him in forever. Well, at least it will take my mind off what's to come for the time being."

"Did I tell you where he was staying?" Zuko asked him.

"No."

"The Dragon Roof Inn."

"Figures," said Aang with a roll of his eyes.

"I know. It's not the most upscale lodging in the city, either. Jeong Jeong never cared much for anything fancy. It's close to the rim of the volcano. When my servant takes you tonight, you'll have a long ride ahead of you."

"Alright," said Aang. "Can we change the subject now?" Aang was not looking forward to visiting Jeong Jeong on his deathbed. He had gotten a cold shoulder from him since they all shared a meal at his place years before. What was Aang supposed to say to him now? Aang would almost rather face Ozai again.

"Sure. You, Katara and Sokka were the first ones to arrive, but the Kyoshi Warriors and the Council of Elders will be joining us tomorrow. Uncle and the Western Fleet have to refuel and resupply, so they'll arrive in two-to-three days." Zuko decided to hold off on telling Aang that Tenzin would be coming with Iroh. They had a tough time ahead of them and Zuko was sure that the pleasant surprise of seeing his first-born son would put him in a good mood.

"Three days – the Phoenix Army might already be here by then."

"Hopefully not," said Zuko stiffly.

Aang leaned back thoughtfully in his lounge chair. "Remember when we said we would rebuild the world together – and from that point on it would be an era of love and peace?"

"Yep, I remember that," said Zuko. "That didn't work out so well, did it? Despite our best efforts the same thing happened all over again."

"That's the frustrating part about changing the world," said Aang. "It usually doesn't want to change."

"I don't believe that," Zuko argued. "The world wanted to change – and still does. The people were yearning for the peace that we gave them. I think the problem is that people allow themselves to be controlled by their own fear. The world is harsh and divided. As long as it is, those lusting for power – like Zhao and my sister – will exploit that fear."

"Then something has to be done about that."

"Like what? I've worked hard to mend relations with the other nations during my reign, but they still consider the Fire Nation their enemies. You and every one of our friends coming into town will really stand out. We don't get many foreign tourists in the Fire Nation Capital. And the trade rate is still far below what it was a hundred and twenty years ago. People aren't comfortable coming here. They don't trust enough to reach out to one another."

Aang pondered this for a few seconds. "What if there was some place in between the four nations – not belonging to any one? Like a haven where all could choose to come and live peacefully. There they could be free to interact on a proper level."

Zuko thought about this vision. "A united republic of all peoples – that would be something indeed. It would welcome displaced refugees and those looking to make a new life for themselves no matter where they come from or what their past allegiances were. I think this idea has promise."

They were interrupted as one of Zuko's loyal and punctual servants entered the room. "Sir, I am ready to escort Avatar Aang to the Dragoon Roof Inn."

"We'll talk more about this later," Aang said as he left the room.

**Dragon Roof Inn**

Aang felt uneasy as he entered the room. It seemed like a dream – revisiting a part of his past he preferred not to remember.

"Have you forgotten that when last we met, you let your abilities get the best of you in your firebending training and you burned the hands of your young waterbender friend here? And then, like now, you suffered a failure to listen... You are a fully-realized Avatar now! You have mastered all four elements, have entered the spirit world and control the Avatar State. And yet you still want more! This has got nothing to do with being the Avatar. You just want more power... Go. Get out of my sight – all of you!"

Jeong Jeong was resting in a quaint little four-poster bed nestled in a the far corner of the room. "So, Avatar – you've arrived. How have you been?"

"I've been good... What about you?"

"As you can see, I've been much better," Jeong Jeong told Aang. "Listen, I overreacted a little when you asked me about the fifth bending art years ago. I should have explained to you why it could be dangerous."

"Ummm...don't mention it," said Aang ineptly.

"But – I'd like to talk to you about it now, while I have the chance," said Jeong Jeong. "Why don't you tell me about your experiences with this so far?"

"Well, its kind of a long story..."

"I may not have much time left," said Jeong Jeong. "But I have time enough to listen to the long story."

"Well, alright. It all started a few days before Sozin's Comet," Aang explained. "When I found out about the Fire Lord's plan to burn down the Earth Kingdom, I knew that I needed to do something about it. My friends wanted me to kill Fire Lord Ozai, but that went against everything the monk's taught me about the sanctity of life. I panicked – but then I met the Lion Turtle..."

Jeong Jeong was in awe. "A Lion Turtle – you actually met one? That must have been something – they are incredible creatures – and very wise."

Aang nodded. "I remember what it told me like it was yesterday."

"The true mind can weather all the lies and illusions without being lost. The true heart can touch the poison of hatred without being harmed. Since beginning-less time, darkness thrives in the void, but always yields to purifying light... In the era before the Avatar, we bent not the elements, but the energy within ourselves. To bend another's energy, your own spirit must be unbendable… or you will be corrupted… and destroyed…"

"It was then that he told me about bending another's energy," Aang continued. "About energybending. When I fought the Fire Lord I was ready to finish him off while in the Avatar State. But I decided – by my own morals – that I had no right to end it that way. Instead, I bent his energy and took away his ability to firebend."

Jeong Jeong scowled. "So you risked being corrupted and destroyed just to end it on your own terms? That's quite a gamble you took."

"Don't forget the first part," Aang scolded. "As long as my mind and heart were true, I knew that I could keep my spirit unbendable for that. Anyway, after the war was over, my friends and I gathered at the Jasmine Dragon in Ba Sing Se. When I told Iroh about what I did to his brother, he told me that you might know something about it. So the next day we went to your house in the Earth Kingdom for lunch and you were...fairly dismissive of telling me anything."

"I remember that part well enough, thanks," stated Jeong Jeong. "No need to recall it again."

"Fine. I didn't see or hear anything more about energybending for four more years. We stopped an attempted assassination plot on Zuko led by Zhao Jr.. While I was fighting Zhao Jr. and his men I enhanced my own chi by bending my energy. I didn't plan it – it was sort of by accident. I started practicing it regularly. Then when I was talking to Sokka one day he suggested that I try to use energybending to give people airbending. If it was able to take bending abilities away, we figured it might be able to give them as well. So we started off by traveling to the Eastern Air Temple where I met the same guru who taught me how to control the Avatar State. He could teach me about energies and I thought if I learned about energies in general I would figure out how to bend them."

"What did the guru think of your idea to make people into airbenders?" Jeong Jeong interrupted.

"Well, he wasn't a big fan of the idea at first," answered Aang. "But now he helps out the New Air Nomads as our spiritual expert. I think he's gotten over whatever initial doubts he had."

"Okay. And what did he teach you about energies?"

"I put pressure on my tantien and looked deep inside my body. There was a center of gravity – like a nucleus – guiding all my bodily energies. It seemed like a locked door, but it opened later as I started to energybend. He told me a good deal about how they work, but eventually he had no more to teach and I was on my own. After that, I got a vision from Yue telling me that she knew energybending and to come to the North Pole where she could teach it to me. She told me that the spirits were the first energybenders and that they created the Spirit Oasis. Then she taught me some new moves. The first one was recquiescence. It involves bending someone's energy to give them an energy sensation and reinvigorate them. That one was fairly easy. Then she taught me energy shove, where you release some of the energy from your body to push forward and knock over or incapacitate your opponent."

"The energy leaves your body?" asked Jeong Jeong in disbelief.

"Only for a brief time. It returns to your body once its done its job. That's why it was so tough. When it leaves your body and comes back is hard to get used to. I feinted when I first tried it. When there were other energybenders around, there was another move that prevents the energy from returning to your body, but I'm the only energybender in the world, so that's not an issue."

"But you actually feinted when you first tried it?"

"Only when I was training. Once I got used to doing it, I didn't feint anymore. But when I feinted from it I had memories from my past lives."

"What do you mean?"

"I went through this dream where I relived an experience from one of my previous reincarnations. It wasn't an ordinary dream. When I had it, I was Roku. I saw it from his point of view and his thoughts were in my head."

"Interesting..."

"As the Avatar, my energy is different from that of others. I had a few of these dreams while I was training – then a couple times since: once when I was on my way to the Cave of the Ancients and once right before I came here when I fought Azula. I saw one of Avatar Yangchen's memories. She told me that my past lives did not want me to visit all of their memories, so I shouldn't energybend anymore. Then I woke up on Ember Island with my family and the Water Tribe warriors."

"So when did the Princess-Moon Spirit teach you to give people airbending?" asked Jeong Jeong.

"She didn't – she didn't know how. But she taught me some other moves before I left – including the strongest one – Shuten Shogai. She showed me how to perform it – which I need another person with me to do – but told me never to use it unless there was no other option."

"Why did she bother teaching you at all if you need another energybender and there are no other energybenders around?"

"The other person doesn't need to be an energybender. They don't even need to be a bender."

Jeong Jeong winced at this. "Odd, but okay. Have you used it yet?"

"No, but I almost have" said Aang. "I intended to use it with Trinley when us airbenders fought a gang of pirates – but they surrendered while I was telling Trinley how to perform it. I may very well have to use it before this war is over."

"And how did you find out about giving people airbending?"

"Once I mastered the fundamentals of energybending, I left the North Pole with Sokka to find someone to test granting airbending to. I had not learned how to do it, but I knew enough about energies to try it. We found a young boy named Trinley on Faxian Island and we knew he was the one. After he told us he was ready and accepted the risks involved I bent his energy and he became the first New Air Nomad. He's the head of our Council of Elders now. But I had to wait to train him until after the wedding."

"After the wedding?"

"Yeah, Sokka and I lost track of the date on our travels, so we found out it was on the day we met Trinley. We kind of had to rush back..."

"I see you have your priorities straight," said Jeong Jeong stiffly.

"Anyway," said Aang, ignoring the last statement. "The night of my wedding, Roku visited me in my dream. He told me that I made a mistake and that I should not energybend anymore or it would be bad for the balance."

"So so far you have myself, Pathik, Yangchen and Roku warning you of the danger you're getting into, yet you still proceed. Where do you look to justify what you're doing? What's your motivation?"

"I use energybending to fulfill my Avatar duties – to bring balance to the world. Over the years I brought back the Air Nomads from the brink of extinction. I continued to train with Yue. When I was compelled to seek out Doru Kun's shrine at the Cave of the Ancients, I combined energybending with my seismic sense in earthbending to locate the cave. When I reached the shrine, I found out that Doru Kun fought an energybender when he was alive."

"If Avatar Doru Kun has truly encountered an energybender, you should look into that further," said Jeong Jeong. "It's one of the few places you can turn for your past lives' wisdom in terms of energybending. Alright, you have learned a great deal as you have trained in this ancient art. Now I shall tell you what I know. Years ago – when I was an officer in the Fire Nation Army – I began questioning the ideals that my country was standing for. It was around this time that I joined the Order of the White Lotus. When I was an initiate, one of the elder members at the time entrusted me with a scroll – the Scroll of Forbidden Knowledge. It had once belonged to the library of Wan Shi Tong and it spoke of an ancient time before ancient times."

"He took it from the Spirit Library?" asked Aang.

"No, this scroll had been taken from the library long ago – before any of us. It was the last part of a whole section which was destroyed thousands of years ago."

"I remember when I went to the library," commented Aang. "We were looking for information about the Fire Nation, but the entire section about the Fire Nation had been burnt."

"This section Wan Shi Tong destroyed himself."

"Really?" said Aang, surprised. "But he's a knowledge spirit – he supported all knowledge."

"He made an exception for this," said Jeong Jeong. "Like you said, this scroll also spoke of a gift to humanity from the spirits. It was something that would help early humans evolve and progress. Many used this justly and wisely. But there were also those who misused the gift and disturbed the natural order of things. The world began to fall out of balance with every bold step in the wrong direction."

"Couldn't those who were just and wise use their bending to right where others went wrong?" asked Aang.

"It's not that simple," said Jeong Jeong. "Once things are bent out of their natural state it is much harder to unbend them back to the way they were. There are also unintended consequences. When something is altered from its natural state – even if its for a good reason – it leaves an imprint behind – an imprint of chaos. You might have already created a few of these with what you've done so far."

"You mean you think I change traits about the people I give airbending to other than their bending?"

"Precisely. It could be that your 'New Air Nomads' might have had their energies corrupted. What you have done might bring the very worst out in them later – but that's just a theory."

"I see," said Aang. He thought about each and every one of those he had made into airbenders. They mostly seemed alright to him, but they were not quite the same as the Old Air Nomads he remembered. An exception was Trinley – his first and best student – who was different from the rest of them. Perhaps it was because he was highly spiritual from a young age. Icarus was just the opposite. After he used his asphyxiation move on the pirate captain, Aang had threatened to remove his airbending if he ever tried it again. But Jeong Jeong said it was harder to revert things back than to alter them in the first place. Should Aang have stopped with Trinley? Should he not have started at all? Should Aang simply have killed Ozai like everyone told him to?

"There were those that were able to take advantage of the world's fall from balance," Jeong Jeong continued. "In this scroll they are referred to as simply 'The Masters' and it says they can give the gift as well as take it away. That sounds like the energybending you described to me. They forced whole masses of people into a life of servitude and suffering and forced them to be happy about it. By bending your energy, they controlled your destiny. Those who resisted were haunted consistently until they had no hope left. I never forgot hearing about them. It seems almost unthinkable that something like this ever existed – or that it could ever exist again. That is why I reacted so harshly when you came to me before."

"What happened to them?"

"The scroll gives a narrative – its not very detailed. The Masters began to desire more and more power and compete with one another – they aspired to do anything the Providence Spirit itself could do – and the world was driven further out of balance until something had to be done ."

"Well I'm fully capable of preventing anything like that," said Aang. "I haven't given anyone the power to energybend and I have no plans to."

"It's not just energybenders you need to worry about," countered Jeong Jeong. "Once the energies have been bent enough, the energies themselves can become the enemy – and let's not even go there. You may be able to keep your spirit unbendable, but can you control the chaos once its been unleashed? You have the power. As the Avatar, the world's destiny is intertwined with yours. This energybending of yours may become the desired option in the most desperate of times – like in the coming battle in this city. You must do what is right when the time comes."

"Thanks. I'll remember that."

"Aang," said Jeong Jeong solemnly. "Turn back – before it's too late."

"I know you mean well, Jeong Jeong. I really do," Aang contended. "But don't you worry about the balance. I can protect it fine. I am also grateful for your helping do this in the last war."

"T'was part of my duty," said Jeong Jeong stiffly. "I am a member of the Order of the White Lotus."

"Of course," Aang added with a smirk. "The Order of the White Lotus – the oldest and most secretive organization in the world."

Jeong Jeong suddenly looked uncomfortable. "Actually, that's not true. There is an group that's older and even more secretive than us."

"What?" Aang said, astounded. "Who?"

"We don't know their name. We know them only by their symbol – a full moon with a colored eye in the center and mostly-covered one moon on either end."

"I've seen that before!" exclaimed Aang. "Shortly after I left your house last time, a mysterious assassin tried to kill me with a switchblade while I was in the Avatar State. I saw the same symbol on a knife when Zhao Jr. tried to overthrow Zuko. Do you think Zhao was one of them?"

Jeong Jeong shook his head. "I doubt Zhao himself had anything to do with them, but they may have wanted his plot to succeed."

"I managed to trap one of their members later, but he killed himself before I could get anything out of him."

"They're pretty hard to get secrets out of – and they have access to a lot of secrets. They have infiltrated every level of every government in the world at some point. Anyone who does not serve their purposes is swiftly removed. They have infiltrated us once or twice in our history. We have tried to infiltrate them before but we were unable to."

"What kind of stuff have they done?"

"We know that they were involved with the assassination of Fire Lord Khomin on the First Day of Black Sun. Shortly afterward, his son Sozin took the throne at a young age. The White Lotus has always worked to protect the balance of the world and where we have, they have been there to oppose it – elusive but detectable. We believe that they also wish to end the Avatar Cycle."

"I see," said Aang. "I already had that part figured out. But I also noticed the guy reacted when I used energybending on him. Do they have something to do with energybending – or The Masters?"

"Maybe. What is certain is they pride themselves on being anywhere and everywhere to give the impression of omniscience. They will find you if they want to. It's not a question of if. So you must be prepared for them when they do."

Aang did not know how to respond to this.

**Omashu**

As Toph opened her eyes, she flexed and stretched out her feet. Since opening her eyes did not have the same meaning for her that it did for other people, it was habitual for her to do this every time she woke up. Upon touching the stony bed frame, she found that she was in her recovery bed with Nala sitting in a chair at her side. She was conscious for the first time in a long while, but felt lethargic and had difficulty making simple movements in addition to having piercing aches at every corner of her body.

"Good to see you're finally awake, M'lady," Nala said as she noticed Toph was awake. "You're still in a fragile condition, but your physician said you were making progress."

"Ugh!" groaned Toph. "What's going on? Fill me in."

Nala knew that Toph wanted to cut to the chase. "The syrum that assassin injected us with was quite strong. He gave you a larger dose than me – that's why I recovered before you. The dose he gave you might have been fatal, in fact. It's a good thing that they found you so quickly. But you've been unconscious for quite some time now. Avatar Aang and his family arrived on schedule, but they're long gone now. Unfortunately the plan to end the Fire Nation Civil War early on was not executed. The war has escalated quite a bit while you were sleeping."

"How bad is it?" asked Toph.

"Fighting has spread all over the Fire Nation," answered Nala. "The Fire Army is doing their best, but the Phoenix Army grows stronger every day. They're about to launch an invasion of the Fire Nation Capital. The Avatar, the Fire Lord and the rest of your companions are going to try to hold them off. I'll make sure that you receive news of that battle as soon as it arrives. You won't be out of bed for a few days at the very least, but your physician says he will be able to reassess your condition by the end of the week and decide how to go from there. I think the best thing for you to focus on now is –"

Nala was interrupted as Toph leapt out of bed. "Get me some crutches," Toph said through gritted teeth. "And prepare my airship for takeoff. I'm leaving immediately. I'm going to the Fire Nation Capital."

"No!" said Nala, bewildered. "You must stay here and rest."

"Not with this going on I'm not." Toph hunched her back and felt a wave of agony as she staggered forward.

"You're in no condition to go fight now!" yelled Nala. "It's foolish. I don't think your friends would want you to go, either."

"If they've known me this long and they think I'm gonna let them have all the fun, they must be pretty thick."

"I beg you, M'lady. You must not go," Nala insisted.

"I've already made up my mind," Toph told her. "You can't stop me."

"Fine. Then I'm coming too," Nala said defiantly. "Let me accompany you."

"No Nala. I need you to stay here and watch over the palace while I'm gone."

"Th-this is foolish," Nala stuttered. "You'll get yourself killed."

"I can handle myself," said Toph. "I carry my own weight. I don't care what anyone else tells me."

"I-I feel so – helpless," said Nala. She was on the verge of tears.

"I'm sorry." And so Queen Toph of Omashu limped on, leaving Nala behind to sulk.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	24. Chapter 24: Battle at the Capital, Pt 1

**Fire Nation Royal Palace 120 ASC**

The day the Fire Nation Capital was attacked began like any other. It was a beautiful sunny morning and within the city people began with their daily routine. The house of the Fire Lord was no exception. Fire Lord Zuko and his sizable band of companions congregated in his dining room for an ordinary breakfast of flaming fire flakes, komodo sausage, noodle soup and dumplings with a variety of different fillings.

As Zuko was hosting a respectable crowd of nineteen, he saw to it that they had plenty to go round. Among those Zuko was feeding were himself and his wife Fire Lady Mai, along with their daughters the princesses Neinei, Viola, Lu Tenia and Prim-Prim. His friends Katara and Avatar Aang were also present with their son Kaddo and their daughter Vameira. Katara and Aang's older son Tenzin would have been there as well if he was not on a ship several miles away with Zuko's uncle Iroh. His whereabouts were known to Zuko but unbeknownst to Katara, Aang or anyone else. Chief Sokka of the Southern Water Tribe and his wife Suki, Leader of the Kyoshi Warriors, were there as well, though their children were not. They were currently staying with their grandfather Hakoda back at the South Pole. Next was Ty Lee – Suki's fellow Kyoshi Warrior and second-in-command. The Air Nomad Council of Elders were also present, as Aang had seen to. There was Trinley the Wise, Rensa the Kind, Feng Qu the Jolly, Shao the Serious and Nola the Gloomy. Last but not least was Migo, who had found his way to them after Momo arrived at his home. All these persons enjoyed a fresh, delicious breakfast together just as they would on a normal day.

However, they all knew that soon this would not even remotely resemble a normal day. This day could possibly mark the turning point in the Fire Nation Civil War and it was almost certain that many lives would be lost along the way. As this reality sunk in, the mood at the table became solemn and everyone took to eating their meal quietly.

"I wonder how Tenzin's doing now," said Katara, breaking the silence.

"Wherever he is now, he's safer than we are," said Aang grimly. "There's no bigger front to the war than this one."

"I'm sure he's just fine," said Zuko encouragingly. He knew the truth, but would not speak it. Zuko had decided that Katara and Aang would be better off finding out later. It would be a good surprise for them in troubled times.

"Why do you say that?" asked Aang.

The Fire Lord was put on the spot. "He's a tough little boy. He seems like he can handle himself pretty well. I have no idea where he is, but you needn't worry about him." Zuko's lie was just barely good enough to be bought.

"Hmmm..." Aang did not seem to want to talk about Tenzin right now. "So what does everyone think of the plan Zuko and I came up with about building the United Republic?"

"It sounds great and all," said Sokka in his signature down-trodden tone. "But given our current situation I'd say its thinking kind of far ahead."

"I think it sounds great," said Katara, giving her brother a look.

"Me too," said Mai in her usual bored-sounding voice. "Surprised you guys didn't try it sooner. It would have spared us a lot of trouble before now."

"The Kyoshi Warriors would be proud to help out any way we can," Suki declared proudly.

"As would the Air Nomads," Trinley added through a mouthful of dumplings.

Zuko beamed at them. "Thanks guys. We'll need all the help we can get."

"It's settled then," Aang announced "We're all on board. But unfortunately Sokka has a point. We do need to get through today before we can start working on building our new United Republic."

Sokka eyed him. "Thank you. Don't forget about the Phoenix Army's new 'secret weapon.'"

"We can worry about that when it gets here," said Zuko dismissively. "Whatever it is, I'm sure we can handle it, considering all we've been through."

Sokka opened his mouth to respond before closing it again and staring Zuko in the eye. It was the stare of knowing that Zuko was probably right but not liking to be out-witted.

"Well, if worst comes to worst Avatar Aang can always use Shuten Shogai when he fights their secret weapon," Nola chimed in.

"That's true," agreed Trinley.

"Hopefully it won't come to that," Aang responded. "I'll only ever use it if I absolutely have to."

"Why so hesitant?" asked Nola.

"Because I made a promise of Yue," said Aang shortly. "Now, I want to make sure all the kids are out of the way of the battle well before the Phoenix Army arrives," Aang announced with resolve.

"Well, we're sending our children to the bunkers," said Mai. "The secret ones that the Fire Lords used in the Hundred Years War. Well, they used to be secret, anyway. Their existence had become common knowledge now. We could easily fit Kaddo and Vameira down there with our kids. Many of our civilians will go down there as well."

Princess Neinei crossed her arms. "I don't want to go into a bunker. Keeping us safe by sending us down into a volcano? That's real smart of you, Mom." Mai shot her eldest daughter a look, but did not reply.

"That sounds like a plan," Katara said, "for Vameira that is. We have to keep Kaddo above ground during the battle. We need him."

Kaddo grinned. "Of course you do."

Vameira frowned. "I want to stay above ground, too."

"Why, honey?" asked Katara.

"I feel very sorry for all the people who live in this city," said Vameira thoughtfully. "We're here by our own doing, but this is their home. They didn't have a choice. They didn't pick this fight – it picked them. I want to be with them and help them however I can."

Katara and Aang looked fondly upon her. They did not want Vameira in danger, but they were proud of the daughter they were raising. Kaddo, on the other hand, scoffed at her statement. "You shouldn't worry about these people, Vameira."

Vameira looked at him, offended. "Why not?"

"You know the Phoenix Army is going after the Air Nomads first, right?" said Kaddo condescendingly. "They began the last war by hunting down all the airbenders. This time they intend to finish what they started."

"No they won't!" yelled Vameira, stammering. "They're invading the Fire Nation Capital, not the Air Temples."

"They're doing that while all the best airbenders in the world are conveniently gathered here for them, aren't they?" said Kaddo slyly.

"Kaddo, stop trying to scare your sister!" Katara ordered sternly.

"I'm just telling it like it is," Kaddo said with a shrug.

"Don't listen to him, Vameira," Aang said reassuringly. "This war is about the Fire Nation."

"It's about the Fire Nation now," Kaddo continued. "When the Phoenix Army has this place secured they'll target the other nations to restart the Hundred Years War. Everyone knows it's true. They need to wipe out the airbenders first to let the other nations know that they mean business."

With this, Vameira buried her head in her mother's shoulder and Katara patted her daughter on the back.

Aang glared at his son. He was not pleased. "Kaddo, why don't you go down to the docks and pay Guru Pathik a visit? I think he would love to give you some spiritual counseling."

**Pathik's Cabin**

The cabin occupied by Pathik on the Air Nomad Ship was dim, fragrant and misty. The Air Nomad Ship – it seemed odd to call it that. More accurately it was a Southern Water Tribe ship being leased to the Air Nomads on a need-be basis. The New Air Nomads – like the Old Air Nomads – had no formal military, let alone a navy. Pathik's quarters largely consisted of empty space – lacking anything but the barest necessities. The elderly guru still clung to a simple lifestyle, which served him well, as he was now a respectable one hundred and seventy years of age, and some said he did not look a day over ninety-nine.

"Welcome young one," said Pathik while still in meditation. "What can I do for you?"

"I was sent here," groaned Kaddo. "Well, actually I was sort of banished here. I was joking around with my sister, but my parents didn't like my sense of humor and decided I had to leave."

Pathik chuckled. "The things you young ones do. Now that you're here, would you like me to read your bodily energy?"

"Nah – energy is my dad's thing."

"Energy belongs to no one individual," Pathik told him calmly.

"Listen," said Kaddo indignantly. "I know you're the spiritual counselor for the Air Nomads and all , and that's great – good for you – but I'm not an Air Nomad. I'm a waterbender. Like I said, I was sent here by my parents."

"You may be a waterbender, but you are also half an Air Nomad," Pathik corrected him. "You might not be an airbender and you may not indulge yourself in their culture, but you will see some traits of theirs in you nonetheless. As hard as it may be for you to believe, it isn't just bending which defines the four nations. And it matters not why you were sent here. This place is not my usual scene, but I came from the Eastern Air Temple to give spiritual counsel at this decisive battlefield. Whatever the circumstances, we are here and we should make the best of it."

"I guess..." said Kaddo hesitantly.

"You should not dismiss energies so quickly, either. They have relevance for all of us."

Kaddo sat down opposite the guru. "Ugh – alright – I'll play along. Why don't you tell me about energies?"

"The energies in your body hold great power," Pathik began. "They are stronger than any sheer force or attack. Each of us has this unbelievable potential inside of us and it plays a part in everything we do. As you know, they control whether or not you are a bender – and what type, but they control so much more than that: they allow you to express yourself, they give meaning to feelings such as love, hate and everything in between, they allow you to have a connection to the spirits from the physical world, they shape your personal inner potential and they can even control your destiny. That is why all soothsayers and fortune tellers must study how to read energies with different methods."

Kaddo yawned. "This is getting too academic for me."

"I can see you're quite the young, impatient type," said Pathik with a smile.

"So, Guru Pathik, energy allows you to do things and have potential and all that stuff?" asked Kaddo.

"Correct," confirmed Pathik.

"Can people exist without these energies?" asked Kaddo.

Pathik, who had been cheerful up until this point, now grew uncomfortable. "Without any energies at all? I suppose it would be possible. As long as you have breath and a beating heart, you can survive physically. Still, I would rather not think of that. The very possibility sends a chill up my spine. What an empty shell of a person they would be."

**Fire Nation Royal Palace**

In the Fire Lord's dining room, the crowd had dispersed and Aang, Katara, Sokka and Zuko were the only ones remaining at the table. Now they were just waiting to be attacked. It would literally be any minute now.

Sokka was bored. "So Zuko, are you looking forward to your upcoming family reunion?"

Zuko winced. "Not really. Azula will probably want an Agni Kai rematch when she gets here. I'm confident I can beat her again, but it wouldn't be a pleasant part of my day."

Sokka looked uncertain. "I hear she was quite a handful last time even without her sanity. Didn't she strike you with lightning."

"Yeah, but I redirected most of it," Zuko clarified.

"He would have redirected all of it if Azula hadn't cheated by aiming her lighting at me instead of him," interjected Katara. "Then it was up to me to outwit her. Of course, she wasn't herself that day."

"She had a lot going on in her head," said Zuko. "But she may be different than we last saw her. Twenty years changes a lot about a person."

"We haven't seen her much in that time, so what would have changed?" asked Katara.

"Hopefully we won't have to worry ourselves with Azula today at all," said Aang. "It'll all be over for them if they don't penetrate far before the reinforcements come. However formidable Azula and the Phoenix Army may be, they can't stand up to both us and the Western Fleet."

Just then one of Zuko's servants rushed into the room. "Sir, there's an airship here. It bears the Royal Seal of Omashu."

**Capital Airship Strip**

The leopard-mammoth-sized airship from the Earth Kingdom city of Omashu touched down in the docking area at Royal Caldera City in one of the finer sections of the Fire Nation Capital. A small ladder came from within and Queen Toph emerged and limped forth, supported by her crutches. As she reached the bottom and placed her bare feet on the concrete ground, she felt a horde of footsteps rushing her direction that she recognized as belonging to her friends. "Are you all surprised I'm here on such short notice? I told you – Omashu's airships are the fastest in the world."

"I thought you were in a coma," said Aang disbelievingly. Just like everyone else, he was stunned to see Toph here.

"Well, as you can all see, I'm out of it now," said Toph with a wide grin while pointing to her own sightless eyes.

"Welcome to the Fire Nation Capital, Toph," said Zuko in a mockingly formal tone. "Hope you enjoy yourself here. Don't hurt yourself."

"Are sure you're ready for this yet?" Sokka asked her uneasily.

"Yes!" said Toph in defiance. "I'm perfectly fine – don't mind these crutches. I've still got my bending with me. I'm the greatest earthbender in the world – and the only metalbender. Now are we gonna stand around here and ask stupid questions all day, or are we going to... What's that?" Toph interrupted herself and held out her ear to indicate she had heard something.

"What's what?" asked Sokka. "I can't hear anything."

Katara turned to where Toph heard the unknown sound. "Wait. I hear it too. Is that the attack?"

"I don't think so," said Zuko. "It would be much louder if we were being bombarded already."

What began as a faint noise became more and more distinct. It started to sound like a human coughing. "It's coming from inside my airship!" she said aloud to the rest of them. Everyone followed Toph as she marched to the rear end of the flying machine and lifted a latch to open the way to a storage compartment with a lump of baggage and several wooden crates. Toph used her seismic sense to detect movements in one of the crates. She jerked her left foot down and the crate burst open. Toph then gnarled and grabbed her shin. With her condition, even this simple display of bending had taken a toll on her.

"It's Nala – Toph's head servant!" Katara exclaimed.

Nala, who was sitting with her knees up to her shoulders, kept on coughing. "Y-yes. H-hello everyone."

Toph regained herself. "Why, Nala?"

"It's nothing, M'lady," said Nala reassuringly. "I've just got a little bit of a cough from being cramped up in that crate for several hours. It's really hard to breathe in that infernal wooden box." Nala bent her head and let out another cough, while spitting on the concrete.

"No, I mean why are you here?" asked Toph impatiently.

"Oh – right. I knew you were going to be in for a difficult time and I got worried about you. I wanted to help however I could and figured that I should come along with you to the Fire Nation Capital. When I asked you about that earlier you shot me down, so I sneaked on board your own airship and hid myself in one of your travel crates. I'm sorry that I disobeyed your orders, M'Lady."

Toph shook her head. "Nala, you're unbelievable."

"No Toph, you're unbelievable," Aang corrected her.

Toph moved one-by-one as Katara, Aang, Sokka and Zuko took a turns to saying hello and hugging her. Toph could only manage a half of a hug while standing with her crutches.

"So what have I missed so far?" Toph asked them all collectively.

"A lot," said Katara simply.

Sokka nodded and patted his stomach. "There was a nice breakfast with dumplings and sausage. You might be able to have some leftovers if there are any."

"I ate on the ride over here, thanks."

"Well, other than that, we're pretty much just waiting for the Phoenix Army to get here, which should be soon," said Sokka. "You came just in time to catch the action."

"They've got some old friends of ours," added Katara. "Princess Azula and Admiral Zhao's son."

"Lovely," said Toph sarcastically.

"Zuko and I also came up with a new plan," Aang informed her. "We're going to put it into action once the war is over. It will be the beginning of a new world and help the four nations live in peace with each other – for longer than twenty years this time."

"Really Twinkle Toes? Let's hear it then."

Aang and Zuko proceeded to give her a brief overview of their "United Republic" project, how they came up with it and how it would foster cooperation between the nations. They mentioned that the rest of "Team Avatar" had already pledged to help build it and that there would be a new city where all lived together in harmony that could also serve as a beacon to the rest of the world.

Toph grinned. "I like it. I think we should also have bending battles in this new city. That'll be fun!"

Zuko looked doubtful. "I think you misunderstood the whole point of this place. We're trying to get the four nations to live in peace, not fight each other. They're already good at doing that without a United Republic."

"No, not real battles," said Toph. "Recreational stuff – competitive bending – a pro-bending league. It would be like Earth Rumble only with all kinds of bending."

"Oh," said Zuko. "Ummm...I guess that would be okay."

"It might help the nations bond with each other and use their combative bending skills for something besides war," said Aang. "But I'm not sure I approve. I don't like bending being reduced to the sphere of entertainment. Its not true to its purpose. We already have plenty of other venues for entertainment."

"I'm just talking about giving people what they want, Twinkle Toes," said Toph. "Whatever negative feedback you have, I don't care. I think its a great idea."

"Well, people are always going to like bending, Aang," shugged Katara. "Nothing's going to change that. I'm sure whatever we come up with will be fantastic."

Loud booming sounds coming from the direction of the harbor cut their conversation short. This time it was the unmistakable sound of flaming boulder bombardment. War Minister Chan rushed into the vicinity and over to Zuko to tell them what they already knew. "Sir – they're here."

**Harbor City**

The entire breakfast crowd was present, plus Toph and Nala. From the edge of the waterfront, they could see a dozen empire-class battleships and giant airships. The Phoenix Fleet had come prepared. Visible on board their nearest ships were a squadron of armed and ready Yu Yan Archers in addition to their traditional trebuchets.

All of a sudden, a Fire Army airship flew from the volcano to trade fire blasts with their nearest counterpart in the Phoenix Army. Both blasts collided with the balloons in direct hits and the two airships both crashed and burned into the mountainside, producing a pair of deafening explosions and subsequent rock slides. The battle had merely begun and already there were many casualties on both sides. Since it ended so quickly for those on board, their story never got a proper telling.

"They're in sight already!" exclaimed Sokka.

"This is off to a bad start," said Zuko irritably. "I thought the Great Gates of Azulon would at least have held them up for a while."

A blazing round boulder coated in fire shot through the air headed for the downtown area a few hundred feet behind them. As soon as he saw it, Aang leaped up high into the air and managed to slice it apart with an airblast from his glider. The boulder split in two and each halve fell into the water, making huge splashes that sprayed onto the closest docks.

"Trinley, you and the rest of the council block the bombardment from hitting the lower town area," Aang told him.

There were three main areas in the Fire Nation Capital: Royal Caldera City within the crater at the top of the volcano – where the nobility and finer districts were, Harbor City at the base of the volcano with the prominent industries lay in addition to various lower-class and middle-class neighborhoods and the harbor itself, which was heavily fortified and was the Fire Nation Capital's "gateway to the world." Today the Phoenix Army sought to neutralize and occupy each one-by-one.

"Got it." Trinley, Rensa, Feng Qu, Shao and Nola stood side by side together while facing the enemy ships and began hurling gusts of air forward and around, creating a giant circle which soon turned into a sphere. The council readied themselves to push aside any flamed arrows and projectiles that came their way. This was the largest air barrier Aang had ever seen. It took five competent airbending masters to make it possible. The air currents had to be extremely powerful, since the rocks they faced were much denser than air. The barrier was so effective that stepping into it right now would be dangerous. Everyone watched as the five of them put up the enormous air shield.

"Hah!" said Feng Qu while rotating the air currents. "Who would've thought after all these years that the Fire Nation would have needed the Air Nomads to protect them?"

There was a deep level of irony in Feng Qu's jest about them helping the Fire Nation to avoid oncoming attacks with their defensive barrier. Air was the element of avoidance. They were relying on five Air Nomads to protect the Fire Nation from the Fire Nation when over a century ago all the Air Nomads failed to protect themselves from the Fire Nation.

Despite their skill level, this was hard work for them. Aang noticed each of them gradually break up a sweat. In the case of Rensa, Feng Qu and Shao, the sweat continued to creep down their body while they struggled to keep their focus. In the case of Trinley and Nola, the sweat disappeared soon after it began. There was an airbending technique which allowed the user to manipulate the air around them to dry off sweat continuously. It was a difficult move in and of itself, and only Trinley and Nola were skilled enough to perform it and maintain the barrier simultaneously. A pair of flaming arrows shot toward the docks from the bows of the Yu Yan Archers only to be deflected aside where they were unlit by the water below. The members of the council briefly lost balance which they swiftly regained.

"Keep it up as long as possible," Aang directed them.

Fire Lord Zuko turned back to his War Minister. "Have we seen this 'secret weapon' of theirs yet?"

"Yes Sir. Basically it's a large metallic vehicle that can submerge itself underwater," said Chan informatively.

"We did something like that at the Day of Black Sun Invasion," said Katara.

"How big is it?" asked Sokka.

"It's massive," Chan told him vaguely. "It's really quite something. It ripped through the Great Gates of Azulon on its way."

"It ripped through the Great Gates of Azulon," said Zuko, bewildered. "What do you mean by that?"

"That's what it did," Chan answered simply. "It has these big claw like arms attached to its sides. Once it cleared the way, the rest of the fleet made their way in. Word has it that the Malevolence has wheels on its bottom so it can ride on land. It's a multi-purpose vehicle. Also there are some holes that open up along the outside and we think they're for firebending out of. Speaking of bending, though, the metal coat on the outside appears to be impenetrable. I doubt any form of bending could stop it."

Aang grimaced. "We have to do something about this."

"He's right," agreed Katara. "That thing will be unstoppable once it gets to the streets of this place. The entire city would be at its mercy!"

"It sounds like a pretty tough nut to crack to me," said Toph, helpless for ideas.

Zuko stroked his chin. "There has to be a way to beat it. It can't actually be invincible. People always said Ba Sing Se was invincible but our past experience goes to show that isn't the case."

"Ba Sing Se – that's right!" Katara called out. "Remember that drill that was going to break through the Outer Wall?"

"Yeah, I do," hollered Aang.

Sokka smiled and nodded. "So we need to bring it down from the inside then. Let's do it!"

Aang looked on into the harbor, where he beheld Phoenix Navy ships beginning to instigate heavy damage and Fire Navy ships desperately rushing to halt their advance. "I have to stay here and focus on stopping those from coming any closer."

"Same here," added Katara. "You'll have to use something besides waterbending to cripple that monster from inside."

"Ah bending, shmending – who needs it? Me and my boomerang will pull off the job somehow."

Katara frowned. "This is serious, Sokka."

"I'll go," Migo said from behind them. "I'm an earthbender – that should be useful. I volunteer myself for this mission."

Aang nodded. "You two will make a good team."

"Sounds good," said Sokka.

"Let's see," said Aang. "The Malevolence has to come up for air at some point. That'll be your opportunity to board it. I suggest you leave now so you don't miss it."

"Not just yet," Toph cut in. "Wait."

"No!" said Aang angrily. "You shouldn't have come here in the first place, Toph. And you're definitely not going on this expedition."

"He's right," said Katara. "You can't endanger go into the Malevolence with crutches."

"Yeah, you'd just be holding us back if you came," said Sokka in agreement.

"How stupid do you people think I am?" said Toph, annoyed. "Of course I'm not going – that would be suicide for me. But Migo's going and he needs something from me. Migo, I'm going to teach you to metalbend."

"You're going to teach me to metalbend?" Migo echoed.

"Yes, I'm going to teach you to metalbend," Toph repeated.

"Alright, that's settled now," declared Mai. "I think its time to send the kids down to the bunker."

"Yes, now would be a good time for that," concurred Aang.

Zuko matched suit. "Yes. Neinei, you know where the bunker is. Take yourself, Vameira, Viola, Lu Tenia and Prim-Prim down to safety."

"No, I don't want to go," said Neinei stubbornly. "I already told you that."

"Neinei..." Mai began.

The Fire Nation Princess put down her foot in defiance. "No! I'm not going down there with all this going on. I won't! If you want me to, you'll have to drag me there yourself. I'll be kicking and screaming and – and –"

"And firebending?" Zuko asked her with the faintest trace of a smile.

"Y-yes. And firebending. I will be kicking and screaming and Firebending – the whole way down."

Zuko put his hands on his hips and considered his daughter for a second. "Alright Neinei, you don't have to go to the bunker, but while you're staying up here, you'll make yourself useful running errands and delivering messages."

"Thank you, Father," Neinei said as she did a traditional Fire Nation bow.

"Is that a good idea?" asked Mai. "It doesn't sound safe."

"She'll be much farther back – nowhere near here," Zuko told her. "If things get rough, we can always send her down later."

"I'd like to stay as well," announced Vameira.

"Fine," Aang said mildly. "Same deal."

"So you two managed to secure yourselves a position as a pair of errand girls," said Kaddo pompously. "That's cute. As they said earlier, I'm needed up here. I'll be taking part in the real action." Vameira and Neinei both scowled at him.

"Yes," Katara told her son. "This is going to be a big battle with many casualties. That is why I need you, Kaddo, to use the healing abilities I taught you to help the wounded."

"Ha-ha!" laughed Vameira.

Kaddo was dumbfounded. "Wha – no! This is a war and I'm a waterbender. I need to be in the real action. I'm ready to fight. Healing is women's work – I want a man's job!" Kaddo was outraged. "I know – let me go with Uncle Sokka and Migo to take down that Malevolence thing."

Katara stepped toward her middle child and lowered her head, so her eyeballs stared directly into his and their faces were mere inches apart. "Listen. Stop thinking about what you're doing and start thinking about what you're doing it for. Your grandfather always said that being a man was knowing where you're needed the most. The fact is – you and I are the only waterbenders here. One of us has to go out and fight while the other stays back and heals. Either one of us is capable of healing, but I have much more experience in combative waterbending than you do. So it has to be me that goes to fight and it has to be you that stays to heal. I know you badly want to get your piece of 'the action,' but this isn't about you. This is about where you're needed and the people counting on you. Now ask yourself – are you man enough to handle that?"

Kaddo hung his head. He was speechless. "Yes, Mother."

"Good."

"Great," Kaddo groaned. "I'm at the biggest battle of the war and I'm stuck in the sidelines playing nurse! Wherever Tenzin is, I'm sure he's seeing way more action than us."

**Black Cliffs Channel**

At that very moment, Tenzin was with General Iroh aboard Admiral Fung-Chen's empire-class battleship. They were just passing where the Day of Black Sun invasion force had congregated two decades prior. Iroh and Fung-Chen stood at the front of the ship with a small battalion of men behind them.

"Long has it been since I set foot in the Fire Nation Capital," Iroh said aloud before himself. "I had imagined my next visit would be under different circumstances."

The Admiral brushed this statement aside. "The circumstances are well enough. The Phoenix Army has grown fast, but they cannot stand up to the might of the Western Fleet. When we meet them, the day will be ours."

Iroh raised an eyebrow. "Are you forgetting they have a secret weapon?"

Fung-Chen scoffed. "Pah! I don't see what secret weapon of theirs could possibly make a difference."

"Let's hope you're right," Iroh said solemnly. "How are you holding up, Captain Lee?"

"Never better," Lee said with a wicked grin on his face. "Today I feel I could take on the whole Phoenix Army myself."

"Well, good, because we're about to face almost half of them. And how are you holding up, Tenzin?"

"I-I'm ready," Tenzin gulped. This was what he had been looking forward to for so long, but now that he was here, the butterflies were beginning to creep his stomach.

"Excellent," said Iroh. "We must all be prepared for anything."

But nothing could have prepared them for what happened next. A deafening roar filled the sunny sky and an long flying reptile with maroon-red scales soared from over the cliff and into their view. This was the offspring of Ran and Shaw – Ormar – and he loomed over the fleet like a living, fire-breathing storm cloud. Tenzin gazed up in awe. Although he had seen pictures of dragons and heard stories about them, it was something else altogether to actually be in the presence of one. Ormar flared his nostrils and puffs of steam issued from within them. Without warning, the towering beast descended upon them and began laying waste to the proud ships of the Fire Navy's Western Fleet.

**The Malevolence**

From inside the navigation compartment at the front of the Malevolence, one could look see a beautiful sight of the underwater ocean floor through clear window like a big, moving aquarium. It might have been enjoyable to watch some of the fish as well, but the fish around the harbor swam away quickly, dodging the metal juggernaut like some untold predator. The Malevolence continued to plow its way toward Harbor City and the rest of the Fire Nation Capital with nothing in its line of sight that could conceivably slow it down.

This magnificent underwater machine had three times as many gears as on any of the flying machines that were in the sky above. In this room alone there were sticks and knobs that steered the vessel itself, controlled its claws, launched torpedoes from the underwater cannon and gave short bursts of extra speed. Up front, watching the scene out the underwater window, were a tall middle-aged man with dark hair and thick sideburns and a young woman donning royal robes, well-groomed bangs and a noble headpiece atop her short hairstyle.

Out of the deathly quiet, the man began to speak. "The Malavolence truly is a fine piece of work, my princess. Today, we see the end of that abysmal traitor of a Fire Lord once and for all."

"You have a lot of faith and certainty in this machine, Zhao Jr. It gives us a technological edge, but that is not enough. Like always it will be bending which decides the battle."

"All I come for is victory. I do not care what delivers it to us, but it will be mine. Now, nothing can stop us!"

Sokka and Migo had sneaked onto the underwater vehicle when it had emerged for air shortly earlier. Sokka climbed down the entrance ladder, grasping the handle of his sword with all his might. Migo was right behind him. When Sokka set his feet on the floor, he kept his guard up and walked slowly forward, trying to maintain his stealth. However, four guards had heard them coming and came to give a not-so-warm welcome. Sokka sliced through the air with his blade, trading blows with a guard who wielded dao blades. With each clang of steel between him and his opponent, Sokka found an edge and finished off by striking his opponent's midsection while he himself was drawing back to strike Sokka's head. Sokka knew he could not have been an expert by how he gave such an easy opening.

As an earthbender, Migo was accustomed to throwing huge rocks around, so he tried to replicate it with the metal. However, Migo could only manage to bend small pieces of metal, as he was still new to the practice. Nevertheless, Migo was able to make up for this by sending the metal at high speeds and aiming for the most vulnerable points in his opponents, including the eyes and the throat.

With one man fallen to Sokka and two by Migo, there was one left and it seemed like he was a firebender. The firebender formed a blazing whip and swung in Sokka and Migo's direction. Sokka and Migo both ducked out of the way. Fortunately this man had the aim of a drunkard and greatly underestimated this warrior with a sword and boomerang who managed to sneak onto their ship and his companion who possessed the unheard of ability to bend metal. After a long swipe at them, the firebender lost balance as Migo bended the metal under him, making him slip and hit his head against the wall with a loud thud, knocking him unconscious.

"Not bad, Migo. Toph taught you pretty quick."

"I'll be sure to pass on the complement," said Migo, panting. "I told her that she should consider teaching more people to metalbend."

Sokka reacted quizzically to this. "More metalbenders? I don't think I'd go that far..."

"So, what's the plan?" Migo interrupted. He was eager to get on with the task.

"The plan is the same as before," said Sokka informatively. "We break something, an engineer comes to fix it, we knock him out, we seize the blueprints, we find the vulnerable spot and finally you work some of your new metalbending magic to cripple this glorified junk pile from the inside. Then we get out of here before its too late and get back to the others."

"Okay, sounds good," Migo returned.

"Good. So now we have to break something." Sokka stared back and forth around the hallway. "This'll do," he added, pointing to a large pipe with a lever on it. "Just bend that into the wall and we can hide behind it until the engineer gets here. Ow!"

Migo had accidentally bent it "out" rather than "in" and it ended up hitting Sokka in the chest. "Sorry, I'm still a little rusty."

Sokka stared at him sternly. "Well, get less rusty, we have a job to do."

**Capital Bay**

In the harbor, there was now fighting going on on several fronts. Suki, Ty Lee and the rest of the Kyoshi Warriors had boarded the Phoenix Army vessel which carried the enemy's toughest firebending masters. When Aang had questioned this idea, considering that all the Kyoshi Warriors were non-benders, Suki had pointed out to him that the Kyoshi Warriors knew how to chi-block and the most powerful bending in the world would be rendered useless if one's chi paths were disabled. Sure enough, the front line of that Phoenix Army battalion had backed away, limping while the remainder of them were trying to keep their distance. However, they were not quick enough for Ty Lee's acrobatics and after running, jumping and somersaulting past the others she managed to block the chi of their captain and grip him in a headlock.

The Fire Army sent warriors and firebenders to the front of the harbor with a division of their own archers stationed behind them. They took a stand in an attempt to push back the Phoenix Army's advances onto the mainland. Despite their superior organization, the Phoenix Army proceeded to penetrate further into their territory with each successive attempt. Fighting their own countrymen was something new to most of those present. An unheard of duel was taking place in between the flanks of both sides. Ogodei of the Rough Rhinos swung his chains in a vicious circle as he faced the burly Kahchi, with his Guan dao – also of the Rough Rhinos. Ogodei had remained loyal to Fire Lord Zuko while Kahchi had defected to join the Phoenix Army's revolution. Around them soldiers stopped what they were doing and looked on the pair – comrades for several decades and now turned enemies.

The way that led to Harbor City remained protected as the five members of the Air Nomad Council of Elders exhausted themselves by keeping their barrier alive, although it grew weaker with each successive hit. Meanwhile Katara and Aang were both darting around the harbor, engaging in combat on as many Phoenix Navy vessels as they could.

Katara jumped from ship to ship, freezing the area in front of her at each step. Her presence became marked by the abundant number of miniature ice bergs that were now in the surrounding water. She streamed long whips of water and swept them at the warriors on the ships closest to her, making every stroke count and not wasting an ounce of effort. One of these ships had three trebuchets on board and could launch flaming rocks very fast and efficiently at the airbenders' barrier. Katara took action by bending a wave upward before making it into an ice ramp for her and coming onto the deck. There were about twenty spear-wielding Phoenix Army warriors before her. Katara created two quick spirals of water around her hands and froze them into ice gauntlets stretching up her forearm and almost to her elbow. She used these to block the crowd of spears being thrust towards her and launch drops of water out of her fingertips like bullets, which pushed the men back temporarily. She then brought that water back to her fingers and formed ice claws, which she grew longer by bringing in more water from below until she had ten ice knives to deflect the spears with. She warded off the warriors and then struck them hard – mostly in the sides. Katara preferred injuring and incapacitating to killing, but in the dead heat of battle with fast-paced combat and split-second decision making, nobody can be perfect.

Aang also took to waterbending in this fight, as water was obviously a common resource in this arena and as the Avatar he could use that to his advantage. He had five different types of bending at his disposal while all those he faced either had one or none, so he had no shortage of surprises up his sleeve for them. He had taken out several ships so far. The Phoenix Army had taken notice of this and now targeted him with blazing rings spinning his way at every new step that he took. Aang evaded them with his superior airbending agility and unequaled reaction time. Aang encountered a pair of fierce firebenders and bended the jets of fire that came his direction around his waist and back at them as though he were practicing waterbending. "That is why you don't mess with the master of all four elements," he told himself.

Aang eyed Katara. "This is like old times, isn't it?"

Katara smiled back at him on her way to another ship. "Are you thinking of the Siege of the North or our failed invasion of this place on the Day of Black Sun?"

"Both, I guess," Aang responded while deflecting an oncoming fire blast with a miniature wall of flames. "Probably mostly the North Pole, with all these trebuchets and flaming rocks." Aang lost patience with the ship that he was fighting on and slammed his clenched fists into the ground, releasing an energy tremor and temporarily paralyzing those around him. With everyone on board the Phoenix Navy vessel neutralized, Aang shot up a flare to signal the captain of the nearest Fire Navy ship to steer over to their location and take the Phoenix Navy men as prisoners of war. And then administered recquiesence on himself and carried on his assaults.

Katara laughed. "Haha! Since when are you so nostalgic?"

"Since you and I started fighting firebenders again," Aang said with a twinkle in his eye.

Katara laughed again. Then she became serious once more when she spotted a Phoenix Navy ship which had almost made it all the way to the dock. Katara rushed to take action as she sprinted over, garnered a massive tidal wave and thrust it over the enemy vessel. Then she reeled the wave back in and formed it into the shape of a giant bubble hovering above the deck before promptly freezing it into an ice disc. She finished off by smashing the disc into several shards and showering the Phoenix Navy vessel in an unyielding rain of ice spikes.

Then, as the Fire Navy ship that Aang had just signaled dropped anchor next to the vessel full of immobilized enemies, one of its sides exploded, blasting a hole in the ship, which began sinking. Then a giant metallic claw emerged from the sea and proceeded to grab and snap at the confused Fire Navy men, who dropped their weapons and ran in vain.

The Malevolence had reached the harbor.

**Fire Nation Royal Palace**

The grand entryway of Fire Lord Zuko's palace was unrecognizable from its usual level of function. Soldiers and guards stood at every corner, while civil servants ran frantically about, monitoring the updated status of the battle. Kaddo sat near the central pillars, attending to the vast gathering of wounded – military and civilian alike. Neinei and Vameira rushed in through the towering front door with Neinei carrying a small scroll in her fist and Vameira supporting a frail young man with cuts and burns covering his entire body.

Neinei approached one of the soldiers leaning against the pillars. "Commander Lao, you've been ordered to transfer your men to Sector Ten. We're losing ground there."

Lao took the scroll from his princess's hand and glanced at it. "Alright, I'll get to it."

"That felt good," Neinei said to Vameira as Lao marched off.

"Why?"

"It's like I'm giving an order. I bet that's the way it will be when I'm older."

"You weren't giving an order, you were delivering one," Vameira jeered. "There's a big difference."

"Hey, a girl can pretend if she feels like it," Neinei countered.

Vameira rolled her eyes and gestured for the man she brought with her to go to where her brother was sitting. "Kaddo, you have a new customer," she called out.

"I'm on it," he replied.

"So how's the healing going?" Vameira asked him.

"It's fine," answered Kaddo through gritted teeth. "How's your part going – can the two of you handle it?"

"Actually there's three of us." Nala had just walked in the door and stood behind Vameira. "And I personally find it quite rewarding to help out, even if it's only in a small way. When M'lady assigned me here, I was most gracious about it, although I can't help but feel like I've been sent to the 'kid's table.'"

"Yep, pretty much," Vameira giggled at her. "Toph wanted you out of her way and this was the most efficient way to do that."

Nala crossed her arms and held her nose in the air. "Hmph!"

**Royal Caldera City**

"I can't believe her! I gave her an explicit order to stay in Omashu and she followed me here by hiding in a crate. She's insane! I wish she would get her own life one of these days." Toph was standing by the near edge of the central crater and Royal Caldera City. She was overlooking the scene at the harbor and ranting to Zuko, who was in her company.

"Listen, maybe you're right and she can be annoying, but we need to focus on other stuff right now, like the battle.," Zuko said to her, thinking to himself at the same time: "I thought people were supposed to mature with age."

Aang glided to their spot and landed right before them. "Katara and I held them up for now. They still have a second wave coming."

Toph sighed. "Well, I'm going back down to the harbor to see if there's anything I can do down there." And with that, Queen Toph slowly but surely descended the mountain on her crutches.

"There's also something else," Aang added to Zuko, largely ignoring Toph's exit. "The Malevolence has reached the harbor. It has begun laying waste to our defense fleet and the airbending barrier is almost spent."

"That's not good news," commented Zuko. "Hopefully Sokka and Migo are almost done with their job on there or we'll be in a tough spot."

"Yes," agreed Aang. "We would be quite vulnerable and desperate if it comes on land and starts firebending at us without us having a real way to fight back."

"Desperate enough for you to unleash your famous Shuten Shogai?" Zuko asked curiously.

"Maybe. Hopefully we won't be that desperate. Yue told me to use it sparingly if at all and I have remained true to that. I have not had to use the move for real yet."

"Don't you need another person to perform it with you?" asked Zuko.

"Yeah," said Aang. "If it came to that, I suppose I'd do it with one of you."

Zuko smirked. "It sounds like the firebending dance you and I did at the Sun Warriors temple."

Aang hesitated. "Yeah – pretty much." Aang felt like that analogy did not quite fit.

"I see," said Zuko. "Of course it's not the Malevolence I'm most concerned with."

"You're more concerned with Azula?" asked Aang.

Zuko nodded. "I can't believe we're fighting her again after all this time. It doesn't seem real."

Aang let out a faint laugh. "I can't remember a time I met her when I wasn't also attacked. Even when we went to her release – I wasn't attacked by her that time, but I had to fight that assassin outside."

"Yeah. She gave us that phony act of having redeemed herself. It was so well put together I almost believed it. I also recall she promised she would do us each 'a favor' someday. Did you actually buy that?"

Aang shook his head. "It's Azula. You can't believe what she says. Then again, I wasn't ready to believe you either when you approached us at the Western Air Temple all those years ago. You surpassed our expectations and turned out alright."

"I doubt that's the case with her," said Zuko dismissively. "What I wonder the most is when and how she got off Ember Island. I didn't hear anything of it before. My Head of Security is investigating it. He better come up back some good answers."

"That's not the only fishy thing about her. When I fought her in the former colonies, her fire was red. Not blue, red."

"Yes. I cannot see why she would bend red fire when she has mastered the feat of bending blue fire. Blue lies above red on the scale that Ran and Shaw showed us."

"Beats me," said Aang. "It's almost as if she's a whole different person."

**The Malevolence**

The Malevolence had slowed down and the metal walls were beginning to make unkindly sounds. Sokka and Migo had managed to find the vessel's vulnerable spot, which Migo had pulled apart and done ample damage to. Now the gears were faulty and those on board were confused and in disarray. With everyone they had met either dead or knocked out, word had not spread that Sokka and Migo were aboard. They were rushing through the halls and back to the entrance when Migo took a short detour. Sokka followed him to a room filled with long, metal shells that the Phoenix Navy loaded into their underwater cannons. Torpedoes.

"What are we doing here?" Sokka asked Migo, baffled. "We're wasting time. We need to leave!"

Migo seemed to be ignoring him. "They fire these things out of their underwater cannons. We take one out, then I metalbend it at them from above once they resurface. They're crippled now, but this will totally nail them!"

"We don't know when they'll resurface again," said Sokka impatiently.

"The machine is broken now," commented Migo. "We just gotta push a little harder and it'll be finished."

"Oh whatever – just hurry up," Sokka conceded.

"I'm on it."

Zhao Jr. gave off an evil eye. "Something is clearly not right."

"Wow – genius! Did you figure that one out all by yourself?"

"Shut up!" he roared at his fellow commander. "Why don't you just go back and look into what's causing this trouble?"

She gave him a look, then departed the room. When she was out of earshot, Zhao gave one of his deck officers an order. "Prepare to resurface. I'm taking a life boat and transferring to my flagship. I can monitor the rest of the invasion from there."

"Yes, Sir," said the tall but timid young man before him. "May I ask why you're leaving while she's back there?"

"It's a precaution just in case things don't work out. I won't be able to rule the Fire Nation if I'm dead."

As Sokka and Migo arrived at the entrance ladder, they found someone waiting for them. "It's the Fire Nation Princess!" exclaimed Migo.

"Azula!" said Sokka. "You're here." He immediately assumed a fighting stance.

"Indeed. Aren't you two the Avatar's boys through and through. How quaint. Unfortunately your little adventure ends here." She formed blazing balls of fire in either hand and began hurling them at Sokka and Migo. Each time she threw one, she left just enough flame behind in her hand to ignite it and form the ball once more. This was a kind of firebending they had never seen before. As the hallway filled with her darting fireballs, Sokka and Migo struggled to avoid them.

"We shouldn't have left right after Toph taught me metalbending," said Migo, barely dodging one of the balls. "I should have asked Ty Lee to teach me chi blocking as well. This is a time when it would be quite useful."

"Suki's my wife and Ty Lee taught her chi blocking, you know," yelled Sokka. "It's not something that you can pick up easy. It's quite complicated and takes a while to learn. You wouldn't have had time to learn it."

"Whatever," shouted Migo. "Let's just focus on the now." Migo – in a burst of overconfidence – attempted to lower the ceiling onto her head, but merely dented it slightly.

"It's going to be hard to get to the surface," Sokka admitted. "With the ship underwater and all." Then, almost in answer to his question, the Malevolence shook and the three of them could feel the vessel moving upwards. Then they felt a light draft of air vent their way. The Malevolence had resurfaced.

"What?! Why?" Their opponent was confused. "Zhao – of course! That scumbag." Sokka swung his sword at her while the machine was shaking and she was distracted. She barely managed to block the blow with firebending. Sokka's hand burned and he dropped his now scorching hot weapon that had touched her flames. He fell over, hit his head and became dizzy.

Seizing the opportunity, she threw a fire blast at him to finish him off, only to have Migo stand in her way.

Migo's Earth Kingdom tunic had caught fire. He hastily pulled it off over his head and through the burning garment back at her. This provided a momentary distraction. In that time, Migo tore a large metal pipe off the wall as though he were merely picking up a small twig and swung it hard, hitting her across the brow of the head and striking her down.

**Fire Nation Royal Palace**

The explosion was so loud it was literally heard all across the Fire Nation Capital. In the Fire Nation Royal Palace, the Avatar's circle of friends eagerly awaited news of Sokka and Migo's venture into the Malevolence. Katara and Aang were pacing the room while the others waited idly by. Suki and Toph were sitting on the floor together, tense and silent.

"What happened to them?" Katara asked aloud. "They left hours ago."

"I'm sure they're fine," said Aang, trying to convince himself of that as well as her.

Zuko walked restlessly back and forth. "The Malevolence was confirmed to no longer be a threat, from last I was told. It sounds like they finished the job and they've done us all good. But even without the Malevolence we've got a tough uphill battle until help arrives. I'm not sure why we haven't gotten any word from the Western Fleet yet. They must've gotten held up by something."

Finally, Migo came running into the palace. He was sweaty, shirtless and carried two bodies over either shoulder – his comrade the chief and his prisoner the princess.

"Migo!" Katara and Aang shouted in unison.

"Hello guys," said Migo, panting. "Sorry we're late. At any rate, mission accomplished. The Malevolence is no more."

"What happened to Sokka?!" asked Suki in alarm.

"He's breathing so I assume he's okay." Migo lay him down on the floor in front of him and let the other body down as well.

Zuko gave Migo a thumbs up. "Well done."

"Nice job," said Toph, nodding and shaking.

"Yes, nice job, but – what about Sokka?!" asked Suki again.

"Here, I can heal him," said Katara, stepping forward.

Aang stepped in. "No, allow me." He placed his hands on Sokka and sent the energy power of recquiesence through him. As always, the effect was immediate and he jumped to his feet, ready to pull out his boomerang before he realized where he was.

Suki gave her husband a light jab in the arm before locking him in a tight embrace.. "Don't do that to me!"

"So, uh, what's up, everybody?" Sokka spoke as casually as though they were at the Jasmine Dragon having tea again.

"Hey Katara," Ty Lee whispered. "I never noticed when he had his shirt on, but wow! Migo is ripped." Toph overheard and shot Ty Lee what would have been a dirty look if she could actually see her.

"Who else did you bring, Migo?" asked Aang curiously.

"It's Princess Azula," Migo declared triumphantly. "We got her."

"Azula!" exclaimed Katara.

"My sister..." said Zuko. He walked over to look at her. "Wait..."

"This makes sense now," said Aang in the same tone as Zuko.

"I was going to say she didn't seem herself," Mai chimed in.

Just then, Zuko's Head of Security entered through the door. "Sir, I have finished my investigation on the status of Azula. As it turns out –" He intrerrupted himself as he saw the woman on the floor. "Well, speak of the face-stealer."

"Yes," said Zuko, turning to face him. "And what were the results?"

For the second time that day, someone told them something they all already knew. "The woman you've got there – she's not really Azula."

TO BE CONTINUED...


	25. Chapter 25: Battle at the Capital, Pt 2

**Fire Nation Royal Palace 120 ASC**

"She isn't Azula?" asked Migo, confused. "Everyone said she was."

"If she is Azula, she sure feels a lot different than before," said Toph while stroking her bare foot on the cold, tiled floor.

"It's not her," Ty Lee stated definitively. "Up this close I would recognize her, even after twenty years"

"Yeah, same here," added Mai.

"Why did you all not realize this before?" asked Zuko.

"We were kind of far away when we saw her," informed Katara.

"I fought her briefly in the Old Colonies, but I didn't get that close a look," said Aang.

"She did say she was Azula when she fought Migo and I aboard the Malevolence," commented Sokka.

Zuko turned to his Head of Security. "Can you explain this?"

"Certainly. Some months ago there was a middle-class woman from the Eastern Fire Nation who started masquerading as Princess Azula. This is the impostor you see before you. When the Fire Nation Civil War started, she was quick to join in on the side of the Phoenix Army rebels. She's a master firebender and did ample research into the real Azula's mannerisms and background, so she was able to play the part quite well Many genuinely believed that she was Azula. She used her assumed rank and stature to gather a sizable force under her command."

"Why did the other commanders of the Phoenix Army go along with her scheme?" asked Aang. "Surely they would know Azula when they saw her."

"She served their purpose at the time," Zuko's Head of Security answered simply. "The Phoenix Army uses nostalgia for the old Fire Nation days in their propaganda and while she played the part of Azula, she became a symbol for them – a rallying point for the whole of the Phoenix Army."

"I knew she didn't seem like Azula when we met her at the institution," said Aang matter-of-factly.

"Hey, I thought she was really Azula," said Migo defensively. "I had never seen the real Azula so when everyone said it was her I believed them."

"Relax Migo," Aang directed. "No one's blaming you for anything."

"I didn't visit the real Azula in the institution," Katara interjected. "The last I remember of her was when Zuko and I dueled against her under Sozin's Comet. From what I saw of the impostor – her pretty much just throwing fireballs at everything while charming everyone and her flaky wit – it seemed enough like Azula to convince me."

"But it wasn't," said Aang. "In the Cave of the Ancients and the Colonies and here – none of it was Azula. It was all this...person."

Zuko turned back to his Head of Security. "So if this Azula isn't actually her, where is the real Azula now?"

"She is still on Ember Island," he replied. "Just like always."

"Well, make sure she stays there," Zuko directed.

"Shouldn't be too hard," said Zuko's Head of Security. "She's been there nearly fifteen years."

Katara smirked. "How funny it is that Azula's still stuck on Ember Island. It's one of the few places in the Fire Nation not involved in the war. She's one of the few firebenders not fighting anybody right now."

"Anyway, moving on," said Zuko definitively. "Let's tie her up and move her into one of the cells. Azula – or rather the false Azula – is now a prisoner and taking out the Malevolence gone bought us some time. We still have Zhao Jr. and the rest of the Phoenix Army to deal with. My guess is they're launching their second wave any minute now. We have to hold out until the Western Fleet gets here."

"Right," said Aang. "We should prepare ourselves then."

Katara grabbed his shoulder gently. "Aang, before that, how about you and I go to the courtyard and have a talk?"

"Okay," said Aang.

"You can't go to the northern courtyard right now. That's the one with the pond that we normally go to," Zuko told them. "It's been converted into an outdoor recovery room for the wounded that have already been healed. They're resting all over the place. The southern courtyard is empty at the moment. You can take a moment there."

"Wow – sounds like our Kaddo has been quite busy," said Katara.

Aang shrugged. "Southern courtyard it is then." And with that he and his wife walked hand-in-hand from the room.

**Southern Palace Courtyard**

The Southern Palace Courtyard was visited less often than its northern counterpart. Rather than functioning like a private park for the royal family, it was home to the more elegant plants and flora – including a beautiful patch of crimson red flowers that seemed to be the very reflection of the sunlight on the grass. It was perfect on days when it was in full bloom. Katara and Aang felt the calm, breezy wind in their faces. This place was now their own tranquil bubble untouched by the outside battle.

"It's nice here," said Aang, still holding Katara's hand.

"It's nice enough," stated Katara. "I just wanted to be alone with you for a bit."

"Right," said Aang. "We haven't gotten to spend much time with each other like this since this new civil war started."

"Yeah, things have been troublesome," agreed Katara. "I'm sorry about the fights we've had. I know you have the right intentions and I should give you more credit."

"What are you talking about?" asked Aang rhetorically. "I should be the one apologizing to you. I've been distant and stubborn with you and the kids. I've shut you out, I've driven Tenzin away and I haven't been there enough for Kaddo and Vameira either, but I promise things will be different soon."

"Don't sweat it," Katara said back at him as she released his hand. "I'm trying to be less critical of people now. You've done your best – and Zuko's done his best too. I'm sure he did all he could to prevent this conflict from escalating. But we can't concern ourselves with what was. We must act on what is."

"Since when do you quote Gyatso?" asked Aang, surprised.

"Since I've heard you do it about a billion times."

Aang smirked. "After this is all over things will be different. Once we defeat the Phoenix Army today, the tide of the war will have turned and Zuko can finish most of the war on his own. We can go back to the South Pole, I can go back to teaching airbending and you can go back to teaching waterbending – but not until after our family takes a nice long holiday together."

Katara laughed playfully. "The almighty Avatar taking a holiday – did I hear that right?"

"Very funny. I do need to spend more time alone with all of you. Tenzin, especially. But also you, Vameira and Kaddo."

"Kaddo," said Katara with a roll of her eyes. "He's quite a handful – a spitting image of Pakku if I ever saw one. He's very rude and sexist."

"Does he give you trouble when you train him?" asked Aang.

"Not so much," Katara conceded. "But I'm his trainer and one of the best waterbenders in the world, so its a given that he looks up to me. However, he sees me as the exception, not the rule. He has little-to-no respect for other females – especially other female waterbenders. Honestly, I think he's spent too much time at the North Pole and for his sake we should hold back on taking him there again for a while. His friends there are not a good influence for him."

Aang frowned at this suggestion. As the Avatar, he frequently had to make trips to different parts of the world. His family was used to this and they had friends in every major city. Restricting their travel to an entire half of one of the four nations would be a hefty burden. "I don't think we can do that. I have to go to the Spirit Oasis at the North Pole every time I see Yue about energybending."

Katara was displeased at his lack of cooperation. "Well, perhaps you can go by yourself then. That is, if you still want to do that after what Jeong Jeong told you the other night about getting involved in energybending."

"I'll be careful," Aang told her. "Plus, I don't want to just walk away from it all based on what Jeong Jeong says alone. I've been talking to Yue about it much longer and it's only fair to hear her side of the story."

"I guess." Katara wandered toward the patch of flowers and stared admiringly at them. "These are fire lilies. They're my favorite flower, you know. You normally don't see a lot of flowers in the Water Tribes. I wish we could have had them at our wedding, but Gran Gran was dead set on buying our flowers from the Earth Kingdom. They've been my favorite ever since we stayed at Hama's inn right before the Day of Black Sun Invasion."

"Yikes, I remember that. She was...unforgettable."

"Yes, she was," Katara concurred. "The villagers believed these flowers would bring them good luck. Some of them took to carrying them on the night of the full moon so they wouldn't go missing."

"I wonder how much good it did them."

Katara shrugged. "She showed me these flowers when I was starting my waterbending training with her. They were the ones she sucked the water out of to show me one of her moves."

"I see."

Katara knelt down and stroked the petals of the one nearest to her. "I wonder how that must feel – to have something essential for you just – ripped out of your body like that."

"I don't know how it would feel and I'm not in a hurry to find out," Aang responded. "But I do remember being bloodbended by her under the full moon. I assume it would be like that only taken a step further."

Katara sighed. "Maybe she wouldn't have gone crazy if she had taken more time to appreciate the things around her. Instead she resolved to control everyone and everything with her bloodbending."

Aang shivered slightly. "It reminds me of Icarus's asphyxiation."

Katara nodded. "That's not surprising. If you look at these moves, you can find a similar kind of technique in different bending disciplines I mean think about it. There's the water spout and the air spout."

"And the water wall, earth wall, fire wall..." Aang continued.

Katara paused for a moment. Then she plucked up one of the fire lilies and tucked it in her husband's Air Nomad tunic. "Now this will bring you luck for the rest of the day. You'll probably need it."

Aang smiled and grasped Katara's hand as she gave him the flower. He gazed longingly into her eyes and she gazed back into his. The distance between their heads gradually began to lessen as the tension pulled them forward until their lips touched and they shared a kiss for a few seconds. It would have lasted longer if it had not been for their interruption by Zuko, who had entered the courtyard.

Katara saw the grim expression on Zuko's face. "This can't be good," she said as she and her husband exchanged looks.

"What is it, Zuko?" asked Aang.

"The Western Fleet is under attack. They ran into the dragon Ormar on the way here."

**Black Cliffs Channel**

As Ormar continued to loom overhead and spew fire at every turn, all boats in the Western Fleet save the main one were now sunk or sinking. Even on the one remaining ship, most of the men had burned alive or met some other horrible demise, some tried to fight back, but as strong as their firebending was, it was nothing comparable to that of a dragon – even an adolescent dragon.

Upon the mast of his slowly-burning flagship, Admiral Fung-Chen had just made a brave last stand of his own. After taking his best shot, his officer's uniform caught fire and he slipped and fell down from the mast, breaking his neck following a long fall. Meanwhile, Iroh, Captain Lee and Tenzin sat huddled in a corner of the deck, dodging flames at every instance.

"Oh great, this is it. We're finished!" Lee yelled in raging panic.

"Calm yourself," Iroh said softly.

"Speak for yourself, old man!"

Iroh raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me," said Captain Lee indignantly. "You're just a publicity stunt to boost our morale – a decorative general from ages past. What good are you in a real fight?"

Iroh remained calm after Lee's insult. "I could challenge you to a real fight now, but we have more pressing concerns on our hands."

Tenzin could not believe his ears. "Captain Lee – apologize to General Iroh. You owe him some respect!"

"Tenzin, don't get involved," Iroh told him.

Tenzin ignored Iroh and continued to trash Lee. "Who are you to talk to him like that? At any age, he's more than twice the man you'll ever be."

"Shut up!" said Lee, outraged. "I'm your commanding officer – you do not speak to me like that."

"He's right you know," Iroh concurred. "Show your commanding officer the proper respect. Even if he doesn't practice the same principle, that's no reason for you to sink to his level of insubordination." Lee shot Iroh a look as he finished.

"Yes, Sir," said Tenzin through gritted teeth.

"Good," Iroh accepted. "Now that that's out of the way, we're all going to focus on getting out of this."

"Like I said before, we're finished," Lee said, defeated.

"For crying out loud – pull yourself together! This is no time to talk like that. This is a time for action. Gather your men and get to the lifeboats. I'll distract the Ormar in the mean time."

Lee sneered at him. "Hah – fat chance! What do you know about dragons? You never actually fought one. You pretended for years that you did and people like my father worshiped you for it – Iroh, the great Dragon of the West. You're nothing but a washed-up fraud, old man!"

"Enough," said Iroh firmly. "I have neither the time nor the patience put up with your nonsense. Bring your men to the life boats – immediately. That's an order." Lee looked disgusted, but did exactly as he was told. He turned and made his way towards the hold, where the remainder of the surviving troops and sailors had congregated.

Iroh then rounded on Tenzin. "You're a good lad, Tenzin. You just need to control your temper and be a little less rash in your decision making. I need you to be vigilant now."

"What do you want me to do?"

"Go with Lee and the others in the life boats. I'm counting on you more than I'm counting on him."

"I can help distract Ormar, you know," stated Tenzin. "He can fly and shoot fire. I can fly and you can shoot fire. We'd make a great team."

"No. Your job is to focus on getting out of here alive. The other soldiers may need your airbending help and you're no good to anyone dead," Iroh told him firmly. "That's an order," he added when he saw the hesitant expression on the young Air Nomad's face.

Tenzin stammered as he followed after Captain Lee. He was not confident with this plan. He felt like he needed some reassurance. Tenzin wanted to ask Iroh if things would be alright, but that sounded too childish and out of place. So he tried to come up with a way to ask that without asking it directly. "So, we'll play Pai Sho again once this is all over, right?"

Iroh paused, then met Tenzin's eyes with his own. "Sorry my boy, Lu Ten already has my next game."

"Oh, okay," said Tenzin, disappointed. As he departed the scene, Tenzin assumed that meant that things would be alright for them, but whoever this Lu Ten person was, he did not like him very much.

Iroh abruptly turned to face the front of the ship. Ormar was there – taking a break from his constant breathing of fire to eye the prey which stood before him.

Even the most courageous of warriors would have been struck with fear by Ormar's glare, but Iroh was undaunted. "Hello there," Iroh greeted casually. "I met your parents once, you know. Years ago they taught me the true meaning of firebending. I'm sure they taught you a lot of what you know – that goes without saying. I see you're growing pretty big – care for some jasmine tea?"

Ormar growled and flared his nostrils. Iroh's smile vanished. "Ah, it seems you wish to make things more serious. Very well, I'll cut to the chase. You seem lost. You let your anger drive your firebending. I was lost once, too, but your parents showed me the proper path. Your species is quite wise and knowledgeable about firebending, but you're a young dragon, so you wouldn't know. In fact, you're actually the original source of firebending. Hopefully its not too late for you. I'll try to do the same favor for you that your parents did for me." Iroh whirled his arms around in a hasty motion and displayed a magnificent flaming spiral. It was not like the firebending most of the world had become accustomed to during and following the Hundred Years' War. It was balanced, beautiful and pure. Iroh desperately hoped that Ormar would be effected by this – for that was the last hope for both of them.

It was not to be. Ormar was infuriated by Iroh's straightforwardness and opened his mouth wide, spitting a tremendous jet of fire at the old soldier and former Crown Prince of the Fire Nation. Iroh had enough time to jump out of the way of the flame and avoid the attack. He sighed and shook his head. "How unfortunate. You would have so much to learn. I heard you were the most fierce and unruly of your litter. Perhaps it was wishful thinking, but I hoped that you would have been a quick learner."

Iroh wanted to help his nephew today, but that was no longer possible. At least Zuko had his friends with him. Now, Iroh had sworn to allow Tenzin and the rest of his men to escape destruction. He said he would distract the dragon, but that would not be enough, for he would not be distracted for long. The only way to ensure their safety was to end him.

Iroh acted quickly, bending the flaming breath away from him and allowing himself time to do what he had to do. The target was the fiery innards of Ormar that generated his breath. If enough heat were concentrated in any one place at any one time, an explosion would ignite. Iroh would have to push enough of his own fire and enough of Ormar's fire into there to cause this. This was the surest way to kill a dragon and the only sure way to perform that now was at close-range from his own ship. But at this close range the ship and everything on it would blow sky high as well. There was no way either of them would survive

This was not suicide. This was sacrifice. Iroh was preserving life. Each of the other men had much more time left than he did. They were young and might not understand – lacking his wisdom and experience – and some, like Tenzin, had a rash temper and much to learn, but in time they would grow, mature and make better of things. Ormar would have been the same way. However, for them to have that chance, Ormar must unfortunately be deprived of that chance and duty called Iroh to be the executor. If Ran and Shaw were here, they might make a different call, but this was not about right, wrong or fairness. This was simply the fate of things – the way the ball rolled. Iroh would be praised for this, but he did not desire so. In a lifetime of war, he was used to being honored for acts he was not proud of. That does not mean he would take them back. It simply means that circumstances could have been better.

"I'm sorry, Ran and Shaw," Iroh called out. "I know what its like to lose a child to war. I never wanted to inflict that on somebody else – let alone somebody who has changed my life for the better, but I have no choice."

As Ormar shot a gargantuan gust of flaming breath straight at him, Iroh put all his might into pushing back, driving the breath to where it came from. Only the highest level masters of firebending could ever dream of accomplishing this feat – and only on a good day. Fortunately Iroh was having a good day. He had provided Tenzin and the others with enough time to make their getaway. A spark lit inside Ormar, his torso collapsed and his enormous, slender body became dormant. The ensuing explosion engulfed the ship. Once the ammunition in the hold caught fire, the explosion grew bigger. As it came towards Iroh himself, he could not help but think of the irony of it all. His lie of several years was now made a truth. He had killed a dragon.

No one should pity me, Iroh said in his head. I have been to the Spirit World once before – and they do indeed have jasmine tea there.

**Fire Nation Royal Palace**

A somber mood filled the room after General Mongke brought the devastating news. The Western Fleet was wiped out. Most of them were already confirmed dead, including Admiral Fung-Chen. The beloved General Iroh had likewise fallen. The Fire Nation, the Order of the White Lotus and Team Avatar endured a major loss and they were forced to deal with the new reality: they were in the process of losing their battle, and reinforcements were not on the way for them.

It was a lot for them to deal with at once. Everyone was distraught and unsure of themselves. At last Katara spoke up. "Since we don't have time for a proper mourning now, I suggest we do a brief moment of silence for Iroh and then decide our next move. It's the best we can do now – we can't fret about it all day." She turned to Zuko and he nodded.

"For Iroh, a giver of great advice," said Toph.

"...a brilliant man," said Aang.

"...a caring leader," added Katara.

"...a father," added Zuko, looking down.

"Here, here," Sokka concluded. Everyone in the room held their heads in silence for a few long moments. Then they lifted them up again. It was time to get back to business.

"Okay, so what's the plan now?" asked Toph.

"Well, let's see," said Sokka. "We've facing a rabid legion of firebenders and warriors with warships and airships and all we have are ourselves and a much smaller, exhausted home defense force."

"Then we have to concentrate on taking down the biggest threats," Katara commented.

Zuko spoke slowly. "Yes, its our only chance." He had the uncomfortable feeling that something important had slipped his mind.

"I've been fighting the warships all day," said Katara. "I can keep doing it all night if I have to."

"We could bring all available troops to the harbor," stated Sokka. "We could give them a run for their money for a good time, but it would be sort of a last stand for us."

"And if we put everything we have into stopping the warships, we would have nothing left for the airships," said Zuko.

"I have an idea for that," Aang announced. "I can take out the airships, but I'll need all available airbenders with me."

Zuko froze. Tenzin was on the ship with Iroh and was probably dead now. Katara and Aang have no idea! And Zuko knew ahead of time. Should he tell them now? No, he cannot do that. They all just got a heavy dose of bad news. It would be the worst time to burden them with any more. But when would he tell them?

"What's your plan, Twinkle Toes?" asked Toph.

"Gather round, everyone," said Aang, motioning for people to come closer to him. "I have a little something here that will help us put an end to their airship threat once and for all!" Aang reached into his sleeve as if to grab something. Katara and Sokka raised their eyebrows, waiting to see what Aang had to show them. The five members of the Council of Elders were intrigued as well, since they would be involved in whatever it was he had in mind. Aang withdrew his clenched hand and opened his palm to reveal a ten black marbles. He proceeded to spin them in a circular motion with his airbending and gave them a wide, cheesy smile.

"What's going on?" asked Toph. She could neither see what Aang was doing nor decipher the rest of the room's reaction to it.

Nola stared blankly. "Ummm...he's kidding, right?"

Trinley grinned. "No. I don't think he is."

**Black Cliffs**

They just barely managed to avoid being consumed by the blast and the life boats became greatly damaged and soon gave way. Those on board had no choice but to swim for the nearest shore, which was thin and surrounded by cliffs. The men – scarcely more than twenty – stood by a steep rocky cliff with no other patch of flat land around them. With the tide against them, they would soon be underwater again.

"So the old man rid us of the infernal beast – that's great," Captain Lee said aloud to everyone as they reached land. "But the tides are coming in fast and it looks like we're all out of breath. We came all this way just to drown."

"Don't say that, Captain," said Tenzin, stretching his legs. "We have to follow Iroh's last orders and survive."

Lee maintained his typical pessimism. "And how do we do that, airbender?" As Lee spoke, his ankles were now underwater.

"I brought some rope from the ship. I can get us out of this jam." And with that, Tenzin sprung high into the air, with his glider to give himself some extra leverage and reached the top of the cliff. He then tied the rope around a nearby boulder and tossed down the other end, which was just long enough to reach the bottom. "Climb on up."

Lee and the rest of his companions stared at the rope in and up at Tenzin in amazement. They climbed up one-by-one until all of them were at the top and able to catch their breath.

When they had all reached safety, Lee reluctantly swallowed his pride and approached Tenzin. "Nice going...young airbender. I guess we have nothing to worry about now."

Tenzin sat on the grass and crossed his arms, his head pointing towards the distant Capital Island. "The hard part may be over for us, but my family and the others still very much in the middle of it."

Lee grimaced. "Forget about it – our mission is aborted. There's no way we can reach them now."

Tenzin could not argue with this. "All we can do for them now is pray."

**Airship Fleet**

Two middle-aged men stood idly by on the deck of one of the five airships which flew side by side and made casual conversation with one another. "Lovely weather today, isn't it?"

"Aye, Quon Ming," his comrade responded. "The sun is high and bright and the loyalists are just begging to be fire bombed."

"Very true," concurred Quon Ming. "They've concentrated all their defenses in the harbor. Everything else is ready for the taking."

His friend did not have time to respond, for he was knocked out by a swift blow to the temple. The culprit was a small object which had come out of nowhere. Quon Ming picked it up and examined it. Was it a bird or a projectile? No – it appeared to be a marble.

All of a sudden, a loud popping noise emitted through the elevated air. The balloon of the flying contraption had been pierced and the oxygen was draining swiftly from within. Quon Lee turned about and gawked at what was before him. He saw a group of airbenders on their gliders – each with a spinning circle of black marbles approximately three feet in diameter being rotated by one hand and their gliders grasped in the other.

Another marble bumped Quon Lee in the head and the airbenders proceeded to shoot marbles into the war balloons at high speed. By the time the firebenders came to the scene, the airships were already on their way down.

**Fire Nation Royal Palace**

Kaddo vigorously went on healing the endless line of injured that came before him. Vameira did not have much to do at the moment, so she sat beside him – her arms folded over her knee caps.

Neinei entered hastily. She brought urgent news with her this time. "Kaddo – you need to take a break from healing. Your mother has summoned you to the harbor."

"Alright!" said Kaddo. "I mean – I'm coming."

"Don't get to excited – she just wants you to help her freeze as much water in the harbor as you can to halt the warships a little."

"How is everything down there?"

"Our ground forces have engaged theirs and they seem evenly matched at the moment," answered Neinei. "Your uncle Sokka and the Water Tribe warriors are leading the charge. They're used to fighting Fire Nation soldiers without benders of their own. But the Phoenix forces have another flank coming in, so your mother has summoned you to block them faster with two benders."

Kaddo nodded. "Okay. I'm on it."

As he left, Neinei looked upon Vameira, who was keeping quiet at the moment. "You scared?" Vameira merely nodded in response.

"Me too."

**Royal Caldera City**

A vast crowd of tents had now gathered in Royal Caldera City. It was much safer here than in Harbor City and many residents were seeking refuge. Many more had gone into the bunkers – including the Fire Lord's three younger daughters.

Aang took his glider through the crisp, sunny air and touched down beside Sokka. They had both just come in from their respective missions. "How is the waterfront?" asked Aang.

Sokka seemed preoccupied. "Well, we managed to hold them off – for now. The water in the harbor is frozen, which has bought us some time, but their ships have no shortage of firebenders and they're are melting it as fast as they can. What about you – how did the marble plan work?"

"We managed to take out three of their airships and the other two retreated – hopefully for good," answered Aang. "Which was perfect timing, because we ran out of marbles to shoot at them."

"Listen Aang, about the energybending you did earlier – giving me recquiesence and all..."

"What about it?"

"Well, thanks," Sokka said uneasily. "But I think you shouldn't have."

"What!?" asked Aang in alarm. "Why would you say that?"

"Katara or Kaddo could've healed me with waterbending," said Sokka uncomfortably. "That would have been – more appropriate."

"Don't be stupid," Aang told him. "It's what I do. If you had been healed, you still would've been tired. This way you're energized and ready to get right back in there. I figured that you would prefer it that way. By the way – about your asking me to give you more waterbenders – I've reconsidered. I think it's a good idea. The Southern Water Tribe was also hit hard by the war – even if it wasn't quite as bad as with the Air Nomads. I shouldn't keep the gifts of energybending contained. They should be shared with all who need them – with the whole world."

"I don't think so, Aang," Sokka said defiantly. "Perhaps you don't know what you're messing with. Since energies control bending, feelings and pretty much allow someone's soul to function, they probably shouldn't be messed with at all. After what Jeong Jeong told you, you still want to continue this? Those tales he told you about the Masters and the ancient practitioners of energybending really creeped me out. Then there's an ancient group of assassins following you and hunting you who undoubtedly have some connection to all this."

Aang was now angry. "Why are you talking like this now? You supported it to begin with! You even came with me all the way to the Eastern Air Temple, the North Pole and throughout the Earth Kingdom so that I could learn energybending and bring it into the world. In fact, you suggested I use energybending to give people airbending in the first place!"

"I did, but I regret it now. I've thought about it more since then. It just seems like less and less of a good idea. It's not just Jeong Jeong that has opposed you on this. Pathik, Roku, Yangchen and yes, now me. I know you have good intentions, but you need to accept that some of the moves you were using were not designed to be used for a good purpose. Think of the 'imprint of chaos' that Jeong Jeong said was attached to each of your new airbenders now. It wouldn't go away even if you took their bending back now. Doesn't that make you think? You cannot ignore all this just for the sake of your dream come true." Dream come true – Roku had used that exact phrase when he appeared to Aang in a dream all those years ago.

"I refuse to be put off by some old piece of folklore Jeong Jeong came across." Aang pointed straight at Sokka's eyes. "And how dare you insult my airbenders. They are the new extension of my culture and it was they who defended us with their shield and protected countless lives. I am protecting the balance of the world. This is my obligation and responsibility as the Avatar and I will do it!"

"Have you noticed that energybending offers quick and easy solutions to things but there's always a catch? Think about it. You can enhance the strength of your own chi, but you wind up tired every time you do so. So you had to save the world but you had qualms about killing Ozai. No big deal – you just used energybending to take Ozai's bending away but you had to risk your own spirit's corruption and destruction to do so. So you had to restore balance after the war and you missed the Air Nomads. No big deal – you just used energybending to give airbending to people, but you have to leave this 'imprint of chaos' everywhere – just like you do every time you energybend. The more you do it, the worse it is for the world, not better."

"What do you know of energies?" snapped Aang. "You don't know anything about them besides what I've told you. Who are you to lecture me about them?"

"Well, the stuff you've told me was pretty frightening. Think about the part about how its much harder to undo something done through energybending than it is to do it in the first place."

"I don't need to worry about undoing anything," scoffed Aang. "I've never done anything I regret with energybending. Enough of this fearful nonsense. Energybending may be intimidating to those who don't understand it, but I will not be intimidated!"

For the second time that day, Aang found himself interrupted in the middle of a passionate conversation by Zuko, who now stood behind him. "I need to talk to you and Katara."

Zuko led him to a deserted ally where Katara was already waiting for them. Much of the city was empty as many residents had chosen to seek refuge in the volcano bunkers.

"What is it, Zuko?" asked Katara.

A lump appeared in the Fire Lord's throat. "It's about the Western Fleet and how it was attacked earlier today. Iroh sent me a messenger hawk a few days ago and told me something I think you ought to know."

"Can't this wait?" asked Aang with a roll of his eyes. "We have a lot of immediate problems to deal with."

"It's important," Zuko said in a hurry. "When he wrote to me, he said that he had a young airbender on his ship. It was your son, Tenzin."

Katara gasped. "And when Ormar destroyed the Western Fleet, Tenzin was...was..."

"Most likely," Zuko finished. Katara – now on the verge of tears – put her hand to her mouth in shock. "I was going to tell both of you soon," Zuko continued. "It's just that we're all in great peril now and I thought it would be best to wait."

Katara and Aang looked at their friend Zuko with an unkindness they had not shown him since he first offered to teach Aang firebending. "How could you keep this from us?" asked Aang angrily.

"I thought it would be a nice surprise for you to see your son when he got here with my Uncle," Zuko explained. "I never expected Ormar to come after them. I'm sorry."

"Well it certainly is a surprise Zuko," Aang told him stiffly. He could not believe this. On top of everything else, this was more than he could handle. One of his friends berates him for using his energybending to make the world a better place, another of his friends is a liar, one of their oldest mentors met a brutal end, the Fire Nation Capital was hanging by a thread and now Tenzin was probably burnt to a crisp by a runaway dragon. After the battle he could travel to where the Western Fleet had fallen and search for survivors, but there was only a shimmer of hope. If only he had been a better father and built a stronger bond of trust and respect with his eldest son. Then he might not have run away and would be with them now. Aang did not think he could take anymore. He wanted out, but he did not have that luxury. He was the Avatar – everyone was counting on him.

**Zhao Jr.'s Flagship**

The Phoenix Army had regrouped. They had taken a beating, but they had recovered from it. They lost a few airships and several warships, but they still had all the manpower they needed. Zhao Jr. had ordered his men from the broken ships to consolidate onto his warship. The way was now clear to make their final assault. And they still had two fast airships to firebomb their target and turn the Fire Army base into an inferno. The enemy was out of strength and at last the Fire Nation Capital was theirs for the taking!

Best of all, with the phony princess out of way, Zhao Jr. had no one to share the spoils of victory with once he claimed it for his own. He gathered his men on deck and gave them a fiery preparatory speech. "Men, this is the day we take back the capital and make the Fire Nation ours. This will be our final wave – we have enough forces here to easily overrun them. Accept no surrender and take no prisoners! Anyone who stands in our way must be eliminated – whether they actively stand in our way or simply get in our way. And don't distinguish between man, woman or child. This is not the time for hesitation. This is the time for victory!"

**Capital Bay Docks**

They all gathered now at the front of the bay. The Phoenix Army's maneuvering was clearly visible. Katara and Aang were giving Zuko a cold shoulder, but everyone was now equally preoccupied with something else. Two gigantic Phoenix Army airships and an empire-class battleship were across the harbor and about to make an assault. The sheet of ice from earlier was now all but gone. Meanwhile, on their side, the Fire Army defenses were battered and the soldiers still available were battered, disillusioned and disorganized. Despite all their efforts, the time had come to accept reality.

It was over. They had lost.

Zuko hung his head. "The Phoenix Army is going to ransack this whole island just so Zhao Jr. can collect his vengeance on me. At this point I should just give myself up. That way, at least they'll leave my people alone."

"Don't be stupid!" snapped Sokka. "That's just the kind of thinking Zhao Jr. wants you to have right now. This isn't over yet. The battle may be lost, but there are still a good number of loyal Fire Army units spread across the land. Winning the war is still possible and that's what we have to focus on now. You won't be doing your people any favors by allowing their country to succumb to the will of the Phoenix Army."

"Your people need you Zuko," Katara stated stiffly. Like Aang, she was still mad at him.

"Fine," Zuko agreed. "But we have to make it clear to them that I've escaped so that they don't ravage the capital looking for me."

"We can go by boat and propel it forward with our bending," suggested Aang. "The Phoenix Army will have their hands full securing the city. We can outrun their pursuit."

"We'll take my royal barge," said Zuko. "It's a fancy boat mostly for ceremonial occasions, but its faster than it looks. They'll know we've left but they won't catch us. That's the only solution I can think of. Once we're far enough away we decide...whatever it is we do next."

"Sounds like a plan," said Sokka.

Katara nodded. "It'll be tough, but at least we'll have each other."

"What about the citizens?" asked Aang.

"Yes, we have to evacuate them somehow," agreed Katara.

Zuko thought for a moment. "Toph, can you lead them?"

"Yeah," she returned. "Finally I can do something on my own around here."

"Listen then," continued Zuko. "There's an opening in the lower levels of the bunker that opens out into the ocean. I doubt the Phoenix Army knows of it. Chan can show you where it is. However, I'm not sure if we have enough room on our remaining vessels to evacuate everybody. It will be tough, but some may need to be left behind. You'll need to make that call yourself when the time comes. Whatever happens, keep things orderly."

"Understood."

"Once everyone is within the bunker, seal the entrances," Zuko added. "That way the Phoenix Army won't be able to follow."

"I'll go help with that too," Ty Lee added.

"Okay," said Zuko. "The rest of us should head down to the barge."

**Harbor City**

Toph tired herself by bending an Earth stage. She had not fully-recovered yet and bending took a toll on her. She was flanked by Chan, Nala and Ty Lee. Quickly, she gathered the attention of the surrounding mob of civilians – many of them women and children. "Everybody move in! The Phoenix Army is coming and we can't stop them this time. It's time to get you all to safety. We're going to climb up to the top of the volcano and congregate in the lower bunker. Those who are not injured please lend a hand to those who are injured or have trouble climbing mountains. Once we get there, await further instructions. We have a way for you all to escape." The citizens stopped panicking and followed her direction. As they ascended, Nala helped Toph down.

"Now that they know where to go, should we all go aboard the barge?" asked Nala.

"Not yet," answered Toph. "I promised Zuko I would do this – and they still need someone to guide them."

"That's very noble of you, my Queen," said Nala. "But I really think you should board the barge. You need to get back to your own people soon. You're no good to them dead."

Toph shook her head. "You can go if you want – I do not ask you to follow. I'm staying here though. Today, these are my people."

"I see. Then I'll stay with you too, M'lady." Nala could be annoying, but she was earnest – and she was willing to stand by her beloved Queen even in the face of grave peril.

A rare tear formed from Toph's gray, sightless eyes. "Thank you."

**Fire Lord's Barge**

Zuko, flanked by Sokka, steered the Fire Lord's barge to the front of the bay and toward the rocky wall. Katara, Aang, Mai, Neinei, Vameira, Kaddo, Pathik, Suki, Migo and the Air Nomads had joined them on board.

"Alright everyone, listen up," Zuko announced to the rest of them. "I'm going to blast a hole in the wall which we'll take this thing through on our way out of here and into the ocean. As soon as we find land, we can lay anchor and go on foot from there. Everyone get below deck!"

At Zuko's word, almost everyone filed down the steps in the middle of the ship to the lower level. The exception was Aang, who kneeled down, his hand supporting his head as he faced the approaching airships and warship.

Sokka took notice. "Aang – Are you coming?"

"Not yet – leave me alone!" Aang snapped. "I'm taking some time to think."

"Okay," said Sokka, taken aback. "Well when you're done thinking we'll all be waiting for you."

Aang barely noticed Sokka leaving. This day had been overwhelming even before Zuko told them about Tenzin. Aang decided he refused to believe it. Tenzin must have survived somehow. An airbender like him would not give in so easily, even in the face of a dragon. As soon as they left here, Aang would go to where the Western Fleet was and begin searching for his son, as well as any other survivors they could find. And then Aang would make amends with him.

So now what? They regrouped, retreated and lived to fight another day. The Phoenix Army would have control of the Fire Nation Capital and over time they would further solidify their domination of the Fire Nation at large – possibly making plans to invade the other nations. The Avatar's job would become harder the longer they waited. As if that were not enough, he also had some mysterious ancient society of assassins to deal with. Sooner or later, something bold and decisive would have to be done. Was it the right time for that now?

"_It's not just energybenders you need to worry about. Once the energies have been bent enough, the energies themselves can become the enemy – and let's not even go there. You may be able to keep your spirit unbendable, but can you control the chaos once its been unleashed? You have the power. As the Avatar, the world's destiny is intertwined with yours."_

"You are right Jeong Jeong," Aang muttered under his breath. "I do have the power. I have all the power in the world." Yes. Now was the time.

He would use Shuten Shogai.

Aang felt the gentle touch of a hand he knew as Katara's on his shoulder. "Aang? Are you alright?"

He sprang to his feet. "I'm fine. Never better, actually. We're about to win this battle. We can beat them. I know a way."

"How?"

"I'm going to attack those ships using Shuten Shogai. More accurately, both of us will. It has to be me and one other person. I suppose I could do it with anyone, but I'd rather it be with you of all people. We'll win the day together."

"Will it be powerful enough?" asked Katara quizzically.

"I think so. I've never actually used Shuten Shogai before," Aang admitted. "But I think it'll be strong enough."

Katara smiled weakly. "You decided it was time to give it a go, then. So what do I have to do, exactly?"

"Just do what I do. I'll walk you through it."

"Wait Aang," said Katara with hesitation. "I'm a little nervous. I've never done anything with energybending before."

"It'll be fine," Aang said assuringly. "We just need to do this, then everything will be better from now on."

Katara seemed unsure of herself, but she nodded and faced forward, ready to experience energybending. "Okay, I trust you."

Aang grasped Katara's left hand with his right and made sure the centers of their chi were aligned with one another. Then he pointed his left arm forward and went through the motions Yue had taught to him. Even before he had finished, Aang could tell that this was beyond any move he had ever done before. His arteries in his right hand began pulsing and he started to feel great intensity and warmth, This feeling crept up his arm and through his shoulder blade, spreading to the rest of his body. When it passed through the center, his heart began to throb. It was as though he had twice everything he normally had inside of him. This spread across his insides, down his left arm and into his left hand, which was pointing towards the two airships and the warship. Then, his body began to shake as a brilliant stream of light shot out of his left hand and toward the two Phoenix airships and one Phoenix warship. Aang struggled to keep still. If he moved his hand, the stream moved with it – and he had to stay on target. Slowly, the intense feeling in his body began to disappear the same way that it had come in the first place: starting with his right hand and right arm, then the right side of his body, then the left side of his body and finally his left arm. Then, the stream ceased to emit from him. Aang caught his breath, his heart pumping fast.

The effect was immediate. As soon as the stream of light had made contact with one of the opposing airships, it turned into a glowing orb and expanded outwards, enveloping the other airship as well as the warship below. One of the airships exploded while the other suffered severe damage before losing its flight and crashing down toward the water where it collided with the warship, which was also destroyed. Aang was in awe at what he and Katara had done. Yue had not exaggerated about how powerful Shuten Shogai was in the slightest.

Now that he had regained himself, Aang let go of Katara's left hand and ran down the stairs to the below-deck area. The others were staring at him the same way he stared at the explosion. They had watched the whole scene out the window.

"That. Was. Amazing," yelled Sokka.

"That was Shuten Shogai?" said Zuko. "Wow...way to snatch victory from the jaws of defeat."

"Yeah, forget running away now," said Sokka, still stunned by what had just happened.

"We don't have to evacuate after all," Zuko announced.

The world had just turned upside-down for the better. One moment, the battle was lost, the Fire Nation Capital was in shambles, they were on the run and the future looked bleak and uncertain. Now there was cause for hope and rejoicing. It would take time and effort for the city to recover, but they were safe to take their time with that. Sokka and Kaddo were ecstatic, Zuko was relieved, Suki and Mai were speechless and Neinei and Vameira were jumping up and down. Rensa and Feng Qu beamed. Shao patted Aang on the back. Even Nola wore a smile – a smile which looked unnatural on her face.

Trinley was proud of his master. "So you've had that up your sleeve the whole time?"

"I guess since you have that, everything else is now pretty much obsolete," Sokka remarked to him, grinning. "Just two or three more of those and we'll have won the war. It's just too bad you didn't start using it sooner – would have been useful before, but whatever."

Aang was not concerned with the past or the future right now. He was just glad that the battle was won and everyone was safe. He turned around to embrace Katara, but was surprised to find that she was not there. His wife had not followed him down to see the others.

Confused, he ran back up the stairs to the spot where he performed the Shuten Shogai with her. What he found there made him freeze in his tracks.

It was Katara. She was on her knees with her mouth slightly open with a long strand of saliva dangling out. Katara was breathing quietly but heavily. She was clearly not herself.

Aang approached and looked into her eyes. "Katara?"

She did not respond. Aang couldn't tell if she could see him or not. Her eyes were wide open in horror and Aang did not find the usual twinkle in them. He felt like she was trying to cry out to him, but was unable to. Just then, the fire lily she had given him earlier fell out of his tunic and onto her palm – and Aang understood. Although she was not dead, she might have looked better if she was.

"What is it? What's going on?" The voice of Zuko came from behind him. The others had now followed after him.

"It's Katara," he replied simply, without getting up.

"What happened to her?" Suki asked, looking down at them.

Aang said nothing. After a couple more seconds, he got up and turned to Pathik. "Do you think you could read her energy?" he asked him, already dreading the results.

Pathik obliged, placing his hands over her chest. Then he immediately pulled them away as though electrified. He backed away from Katara, shaking. "Nothing...nothing at all!"

Vameira came over and knelt down where Katara was. "Mom? Are you okay?" She grabbed her mother's sides with both her arms. As she gazed into her mother's pupils, she found the same nothingness her father had. A tear began lurking down her cheek.

Kaddo simply stood where he was, bewildered.

Sokka broke his gaze at his sister and turned to Aang. "What did you do?!" he asked him angrily.

"I-I didn't mean to..."

The upside-down-turned world had turned upside down once again. Katara's veins were clearly visible like the wrinkles of a recently-drained raisin – her body now devoid of energy. Aang sat beside his daughter and caressed his wife's face, thinking to himself. This was not the way it was supposed to be. Yue told him that the other person bended the energy with him – not that their energy was the attack. It was not supposed to be like this.

Aang's dream come true was now officially a nightmare.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	26. Chapter 26: Hopes of Redemption

**Ba Sing Se, 121 ASC**

At precisely six o'clock in the afternoon, a young man by the name of Ping gathered up his scrolls, tucked them into his satchel and departed his Ancient History exam, thus concluding his last round of tests. In just two weeks time, he would be graduating from Ba Sing Se University with a degree in Anthropology. After countless hours of studying with the aid of caffeinated tea from the Jasmine Dragon, mountains of homework from semi-eccentric professors and endless all-nighters following procrastination over the weekends, his educational experience had finally reached its end. The next step he would take would be to start seeking employment, but there was plenty of time to worry about that later.

For now, Ping had his mind set on heading to his favorite local tavern to meet his close friend Pong, with whom he shared several common interests, along with a similar-sounding name. For instance, they both held a minor in Political Science and therefore were in many of the same courses. They also kept up with current events and liked to pass the time having intellectual debates with each other on such matters.

As Ping opened the creaky, dust-covered wooden door and entered the tavern, he found his comrade Pong sitting atop a stool with the daily paper spread out on the bar in front of him. When Pong heard the sound of the front door opening and shutting and felt the drafty breeze of fresh air disrupt the stuffiness around him, he turned his head around and laid eyes on the newcomer. "Ping!" he called out.

"Pong!" Ping returned. "What's up?"

"Not much." Pong patted his hand on the next stool, signaling for his friend to join him. "You?"

"Not much," Ping reciprocated. "I just got out of my last final."

"Well, congrats man," said Pong with a smile. "Let's celebrate!"

"Sounds like a plan," agreed Ping. "Yuan," he called out to the bartender. "Two boulder ales, please."

"Ummm...no," Pong contradicted. "Make mine a terra-brandy. I hate boulder ale, as you should know by now."

Ping laughed heartily as he reached into his pocket and handed Yuan a pair of gold coins. "Can you believe its really been four years already?"

"It's been four years for you," Pong corrected. "It's been six and a half for me. My father never fully recovered from his service in the Hundred Years War, so I had to take off a couple semesters to help run his business. And I even worked part-time when I wasn't working full-time."

"Oh yeah, that's right," said Ping admittedly with a slap to his own forehead. "Six and a half years is a long time to be doing that on top of going to Ba Sing Se University. What does he have you do for him again?"

"Well, six years and four months to be exact," Pong replied. "Mostly I help edit his encyclopedias."

Ping nodded. "So, anything of note in The Ba Sing Se Times? With two finals and some last-minute studying in between them I didn't have a chance to read it today."

"The war in the Fire Nation," Pong told him matter-of-factly. "What else?"

"I hear ya. That's all we've been hearing about for quite a while." Ping sighed. "Were there any new developments?"

"Well, the Fire Army pulled off a string of victories earlier this week. The most significant was the recapturing of Fire Fountain City, which was the last Phoenix Army stronghold in a major city area. General Mongke got commended at his own ceremony following that battle. As of now the loyalist forces have the Phoenix Army retreating on all fronts. You would think that would mean it was all over with. However, although the Phoenix Army is scattered, they are still sizable and can continue fighting a guerilla war for several months. Therefore, it will still be a while before total victory is achieved."

"At least its winding down now ," said Ping taking a sip of his cold, drafty boulder ale. "Thank the spirits for that."

"If you ask me, its been winding down ever since the battle at the capital. The Phoenix Army forces were basically cut in half that day. The Avatar the Fire Lord for the win!" Pong laughed as he noticed his friend's expression. "Oh, that's right – I forgot. You don't like the Avatar."

"What I found most interesting about that was not the final outcome, but how it was brought about. The battle was essentially lost, but the Avatar finished it himself by wiping out two Phoenix Army airships and a battleship in a matter of seconds! He buried his enemies into the ground and gave off an incredible display of power in the process. He sacrificed his own wife in order to do this."

"Whoa – not at all," Pong countered with a raised voice. "That's a complete fabrication. He did not 'sacrifice' her. She's still very much alive. What he did was suck out her bodily energy to power the attack, but it wasn't intentional. It was a move he'd never done before and he didn't know what he was doing."

Ping shrugged and took another sip of his drink. "Well, it sure got him what he wanted."

Pong shook his head. "Don't forget that the current Avatar is an Air Nomad. He's a peaceful one."

Ping shrugged and looked back to the paper in front of his friend. "So what else is in there?"

"A while ago – even before the battle at the capital – the Council of Five initiated their own intervention in the Fire Nation Civil War, led by General Fong. Of course, that was a complete failure and ended in Fong's disgrace. The Council of Five are some of the most important men in the Kingdom, apart from the Earth King, and they did not come out of that looking good. Kuei really has his hands full trying to keep order in the political arena. Certain people are already saying that they miss the days of Long Feng. Those who served in the Dai Li – or had connections to them – during the Hundred Years War are under intense scrutiny and their loyalty is being questioned. It sounds like we need to be more careful or else we'll have a civil war of our own before too long."

"It's just politics as usual," Ping scoffed. "I doubt anything will come of it. It was something else that really intrigued in The Ba Sing Se Times last week. I have it here in my pocket – I still carry it around." Ping pulled the older paper and held it up in front of Pong, pointing to a headline on one of the back pages.

Pong read the headline and sub-title aloud. "Global Avatar Approval reaches new lows as unconventional perspectives of bending are on the rise. Yeah, that sounds like something you would like. Bender envy is nothing new, though. So where's it coming from?"

"Actually, its the Avatar that sparked this new trend. After his action at the capital it became clear that his primary concern was not the balance of the world, but flaunting his own power," Ping began. "And I'm not the only one who thinks this way," he added, noticing Pong raising an eyebrow. "Bending ability was always thought to take shape through spirituality, genetics and random chance. Non-benders have always been jealous of benders, but they accepted the hand they were dealt as natural fate. But ever since the Avatar became able to take and give bending abilities at will, it became apparent that that wasn't always the case. The idea of one being a bender or not becoming an alterable variable changes everything. It makes the Avatar the decider for all. When he recreated the Air Nomads, he granted bending to a lot of non-benders, but he turned away a lot more when they came to him requesting bending abilities. The Avatar himself is now to blame for withholding bending from them. Those with bender envy and a feeling of anger at it have intensified their hatred of the Avatar and benders in general."

Pong crossed his arms and shook his head as his friend finished. "You're such an anti-bender, always wanting everything to be equal. You just have to hate all benders. What did they ever do to you?"

"I don't necessarily hate all benders," said Ping. "I don't hate you."

"But I'm not – okay, well, technically I am. I do have the ability – and my parents enrolled me in classes for it as a kid, but I never had much talent. I've always been more of a bookworm. Nowadays I just use my Earthbending for convenience purposes on occasion."

"Right," said Ping. "Like I was saying, I don't necessarily hate all benders. I just hate the effect it has on us."

Pong winced at him. "What do you mean? Think of all the progress humanity has made with the help of different types of bending."

Ping waved this objection away. "That's becoming less and less relevant. Technology is stepping in. Look at the Southern Water Tribe. They've gotten over their lack of benders very well by industrializing. And a hundred and twenty-two years ago sky bison and dragons ruled the skies. Now we have airships in their place. Anyway, the four bending arts – the traditional four, that is, not the energy one that the Avatar practices on his own – divide the world into four nations with each element at the center of everything. Isn't it weird we continue to place so much emphasis on this one trait about ourselves?"

Pong shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe."

Ping continued. "Well, what incentive have non-benders to continue to go along with this system now? Personally, I've always considered myself a citizen of Ba Sing Se more than I considered myself a subject of the Earth Kingdom. I don't have anything more in common with someone from Omashu or Kyoshi Island than I do with a non-bender from any of the other nations."

"So you're saying that you want to abandon the four-nation model for the sake of non-benders?"

"Believe it or not, I think benders would be better off as well. Hear me out on this. There was a girl from the lower ring I heard about last week. Her father was an earthbender. Her mother was a non-bender whose family lived in the Earth Kingdom for generations, but had ancestry from the Fire Nation. No one on that side of her family tree had been a firebender since her great-great-great grandparents. But, through random chance, she ended up a firebender. When her family found out, she was sent off to boarding school in the Fire Nation and 'encouraged to integrate' with the people over there, even though she shared no recent background with them. Now, she's lost in a foreign land. Realistically, she'll probably never see her parents again."

"Tragic," Pong conceded. "But that's often what happens to those born with a different type of bending than their nation's. She's lucky that the Hundred Years War is over now or else she would have it much worse."

"But it shouldn't have to be like that," Ping argued. "There is one thing that the Avatar has done that I do approve of. He and Fire Lord Zuko have set plans in motion to construct a city in an area between the nations where all people will live in harmony together."

"I know. I heard about that."

"Some day I bet this city will be bigger than Ba Sing Se."

"Ha! Bigger than Ba Sing Se? Normally I'm a pretty open-minded person, but now you're just talking crazy."

"Not only will it be bigger than Ba Sing Se, but it will bring non-benders from all over into one place, where they will see how much they have in common. Then, I predict we'll see some real changes."

"Okay, whatever," said Pong with a roll of his eyes. Having finished his drink, he had started trying to get Yuan's attention once more. "Do you want another round?"

"Sure."

**Southern Water Tribe**

It seemed an ordinary night for those of the Southern Water Tribe. The half-full moon shone like a distant beacon and the usual nighttime breeze was in the air. The village overlooking the boundless horizon of icy waters was totally at rest, now that everyone had gone to bed. Well, not quite everyone. There was one dweller who remained awake, even at this atypical hour. Something that made him even more atypical was the fact that this man was an airbender – the Avatar, in fact.

Aang sat upright on top of his woolly bedspread, staring into space. He was not sure how long it had been since things had changed. It could have been days, weeks or months for all his body could tell. The sheer shock itself had not yet worn off. Aang was still processing it – still reliving the pivotal event in his mind: how after hours of fighting their hearts out, the team had given up hope and made plans for escaping; how he had decided that would not stand by and let that happen; how he overcame all odds by defeating the enemy forces with a single movement; and how this well-intentioned, but desperate action to save them all had resulted in his beloved Katara being rendered a pale image of her former self. All too late, Aang had realized the truth: that he should have listened to Roku and the others about the dangers of energybending all along.

After the battle ended, everything seemed like a blur. Aang sat beside his energy-less wife on the Fire Lord's barge while things simply happened around him. Zuko ordered his vessel to return to shore, now that there was no one they had to run from. When they docked at the shore, the noise of the cheering crowds sounded like torture. These people did not know of Aang's new, personal turmoil. To them, he was their conquering hero. Things got worse once they returned to the palace and everyone was together again. War Minister Chan had the nerve to suggest that Aang use the move Shuten Shogai again and again to bring the remainder of the Phoenix Army to submission, using high-level prisoners of war as the "ammunition" each time. To Aang's relief, Zuko had promptly shut Chan up and berated him for making such a proposal.

Later, Aang went to attend the meeting that Zuko had set up to lay the foundations for the United Republic. The next step after winning a war was winning the peace. With prominent leaders from the Fire Nation, Air Nomads, Water Tribe and Earth Kingdom present, this was the ideal time to begin planning the project. Aang had been looking forward to this ever since he and Zuko had their first conversation in the lounge before he went to see Jeong Jeong. Now, Aang did not care. The only place he wanted to be now was beside his helpless forever girl so that he could make every effort to shake some energy back into her, no matter how futile they would turn out.

Zuko's advisers were put off by the Avatar's aloofness, but Zuko himself was understanding. Being a close friend of both Aang and Katara, he understood Aang's intentions and knew how hard it was for him. Zuko offered to let Katara stay in the palace where the doctors of the Fire Nation royal family could try to "cure" her. Aang appreciated this, even though he knew it was an empty courtesy gesture. Both he and Zuko could tell that this would come to nothing, since Katara's condition was something that no doctor in the world could fix.

Although Fire Lady Mai found what happened to Katara disturbing, she did not have the same strong bond with her that the rest of them had. She was just glad that the Fire Nation Capital was safe, along with her family. Queen Toph, on the other hand, was struggling to keep herself together and not show outward signs of vulnerability to everyone else. She did not hold Aang responsible, but she felt the loss of someone who had been a mother-figure to her during her childhood. In an attempt to cope, she concentrated heavily on working at the United Republic project, which had become her retreat from her life. Migo stated that he would "be a gentleman" and accompany Toph back to Omashu, saying that she was still injured and could use someone else there to oversee her recovery.

"If you really have nothing better to do, than be my guest," Toph had said flatly in response to this notion. At this point, everyone around them had already figured out how they felt about each other and saw right through their attempts to conceal it.

Aang did not feel like sticking around the Fire Nation Capital much longer. Since he was not being productive, nobody objected to him wanting to leave. A few days before Toph and Migo returned to Omashu, Aang returned to the Southern Water Tribe on Appa with Kaddo, Vameira and his stiff wife. Vameira had kept to herself, hardly speaking at all. Kaddo, for the most part, seemed like himself. He even kept trying to lighten the mood with his typical humor, but without much success.

The Water Tribals, Air Nomads and Kyoshi Warriors traveled to the South Pole at the same time as they did. There was definite tension in the air. Aang blamed himself for what happened and so did Sokka. At the United Republic planning meeting, he had given Aang a cold shoulder and requested not to be seated next to him. He seemed equally annoyed that the Air Nomads were coming to visit the South Pole, saying that they "didn't belong there." After the homecoming, Sokka decided to throw a return feast for all those who went to fight at the capital and their families. He neglected to invite Aang – or any of the airbenders, for that matter.

But that was not the worst of it all. As Chief of the Southern Water Tribe, Sokka issued a decree that Katara would be moved into the hut next-door to his, with no visitors allowed. This was an unprecedented action in the tribe – forcibly taking a man's wife out of his house. But, as Sokka had said: "It's not her anymore. It's just her physical body, so I don't want to hear any complaints of her being taken away from you. Besides, this is all your fault. Now her physical body is all that's left of her, so the least I can do is protect that from you!" Sokka had told this to Aang as soon as they were all back in their village – and the words had been stinging in Aang's mind ever since.

At twilight on the evening of the feast, Aang walked up to the edge of the icy cliffs outside the village and sat there to watch the sun set over the distant horizon and the day gradually turn into night. When the sun had almost disappeared, Trinley – another person not invited to the main event – joined him.

"Hi there, teacher," Trinley greeted him with a mild smile.

Aang barely acknowledged Trinley's presence. He was lost in his own thoughts – and Trinley's attempt to start a conversation on a casual level had not been successful.

Trinley decided to cut right to the chase. "Listen, I know that you've been through a lot lately and my sympathies go with you, but you can't carry on like this. We Air Nomads need you back at the Southern Air Temple. I sense troubled times ahead. You should never have left Icarus in charge. He's not stable and it's a mistake to trust him after the signs he's given. When we return to the Air Temple, we need to confront him and make sure things are okay. The Council of Elders need the Avatar to stand with them."

Aang shook his head. "Sorry, Trinley. I'm not going back to the Air Temple. Not ever."

Trinley's purple eyes widened. "What!? Why not?"

"I made a mistake, Trinley. I'm not going to play a part in continuing it."

Trinley stared at him in disbelief. "You spent months searching through the Earth Kingdom for someone like me to test energybending on. You and I took a great risk together for something we believed in. I gave up everything I had back home with my mother to join you. We worked for years to build a new culture and a new way of life as we restored the world to its former balance. Are you telling me that you think that was all...a mistake?"

"I'm afraid so."

Trinley's eyes glazed up like shiny, violet orbs. He hardened his expression and turned abruptly to leave for the village again. Soon afterwards, Trinley and the rest of the Air Nomads left the South Pole.

Nola was an exception. She remained in the village for a couple extra nights to assist in Vameira's airbending training. Right before she departed on her glider for the Southern Air Temple, she met with Aang in his hut to discuss her progress.

"She's improved somewhat," Nola had told him. "Her moves are more accurate and confident than they were a few months ago. She still needs a lot of practice, though. She doesn't catch on as fast as her brother does."

Aang nodded. "I'll just have to make her train harder and more often." Aang sighed thoughtfully. "I do miss Tenzin. I hope he returns soon, wherever he may be. I hope he's okay..."

"Vameira said the same thing," Nola added. "She says she misses him and worries about him every day. She's been talking non-stop of the things they did together before he ran away."

"Wow," said Aang in astonishment. "I haven't heard her talk at all much about anything since the battle. I almost thought she lost her voice or something."

Nola shook her head. "No, she talks plenty. True, she didn't talk much right after the battle, but that only lasted a few days. She's talked all the time since then. Now she just doesn't talk...when you're around."

"Hmph!"

Nola stared at him thoughtfully. "I can see you're stressed. It's understandable. As the Avatar, you're expected to bear the weight of the world on your shoulders, but you pull it off well and we're all very proud of you," said Nola admiringly.

"Oh," said Aang, taken aback. "Well...thanks."

"Nevertheless, I can see why it might get hard on you sometimes. It's quite a lot of responsibility you give yourself ," Nola told him sympathetically. "It's okay to admit it. You also had the lonesome distinction of being the last airbender on Earth. Now, you're the last energybender. It's such a burden to undertake. You shouldn't have to undertake it alone."

Aang shook his head. "I made mistakes. I won't ask anyone to share them with me that hasn't already. And I won't let energybending spread any further into the world, either."

"Fair enough. I understand."

And now, much later, here Aang was – still loafing about and lost in his own thoughts. It was as though much time had passed and no time had passed. Aang decided he could no longer sit idly by. He had seen so many miraculous things happen with energybending. There had be some way for him to restore Katara to her former self. And if that was the case, he had to find out what it was. He needed to travel the world again until he found answers. Maybe he could also reunite with Tenzin along the way. He would retrace his steps in his journey to learn energybending and see if any of his old sources could shed light on a way to bend energy back into someone's body once it was gone. He had wasted enough time already, so he would leave tonight – alone. In the mean time, Kaddo and Vameira could stay with their grandfather, Hakoda. Aang had spoken to the former chieftain earlier that night, so it was all set. But Aang would not leave until he had one real conversation with Vameira. Slowly, Aang lifted his knees and approached his daughter's bed.

He lowered himself onto the miniature bedside stool. Aang just sat there for a few minutes, watching her sleep. As usual, she had undone her braided ponytail before going to bed, so her sleek, slender hair was allowed to flow to its full length and covered her upper body like an extra blanket. She seemed tender and peaceful with her eyes closed, her diaphragm pushing in and out with the soft sound of her breath and her smooth hands laying on the sheets next to her face. Her childhood so far had been much more like Aang's childhood than her mother's childhood. She had the luxury of growing up in a time of peace. Even now, she had still managed to hold onto her innocence in rough times. In a few short months, she would be twelve – the same age that Aang had been when his own life had changed forever.

"Vameira..." Aang spoke softly.

His daughters sleepy eyes blinked twice before opening fully. She turned to look up and make eye contact with him for a few seconds. Vameira then grabbed her covers and turned herself over so she was facing the other direction, towards the wall. Aang put his arm over to stroke her beautiful hair, but as his fingertips glazed her strands, she scooted away a few inches so that she was just beyond his reach.

"So that's how it is, then? Vameira, I know how you must feel right now. Believe me, I feel the same way. You know there's nothing more important to me than your mother, your brothers – and you. I've done what I thought was best for all of us. I never meant to hurt anyone."

"Liar."

"It's the truth," Aang cried defensively. "I screwed up big time – I admit that. But I promise that I'm going to make things better now. Listen – I'm leaving tonight. I won't be back for a while. I'm going to find a way to help your mother – and maybe find Tenzin, too. When I come back, we'll all be together again and things will be back to normal."

Vameira remained motionless and silent. Aang wondered what kind of effect – if any – his words were having. After a minute or two of sitting there, he rose up and left her side.

When he was all packed and ready, Aang approached the sleeping Appa and stroked the giant sky bison's fur, indicating it was time for him to wake up. Appa let out a loud grunt and looked intently on his owner, before welcoming him with an affectionate lick on the face.

Aang smiled slightly as he tossed his bag onto the saddle before climbing on himself. "I guess it's you and me again, buddy. Yip...yip," Aang muttered meekly.

As Aang flew away from the South Pole, he could not help but remember when he left this place just after meeting Katara and Sokka for the first time. Sokka had accused him of endangering his people by signaling the Fire Navy and banished him from the village. Sokka did not banish him this time, but he might as well have. Now it was as though twenty-one years of experiences had just been erased from his life. It was like they were a dream – like they were never real. It was a dream Aang longed for and one he would escape reality to chase after.

A downpour began. This would be a source of annoyance to Aang, but now it was as such that he did not care either way. As he allowed the tiny droplets from the darkened sky above to shower over his body, Aang thought about possible places to check for further energybending knowledge. The words of Jeong Jeong rang in his mind.

"_Once things are bent out of their natural state it is much harder to unbend them back to the way they were. There are also unintended consequences. When something is altered from its natural state – even if its for a good reason – it leaves an imprint behind – an imprint of chaos."_

It did seem odd to be looking for knowledge on energybending again. After all, energybending was what got him into this mess. Anything he tried would be part of the problem. But he had nowhere else to turn to for a solution. Once this was over, Aang told himself he would never ask anything else from energybending. He was going back to all his previous sources, but there was only one thing he was still interested in learning.

Aang would obviously have to talk to Yue. For that, he would have to visit the Spirit Oasis in the Northern Water Tribe. Then there was the mysterious Cave of the Ancients. Then there was the Scroll of Forbidden Knowledge he had obtained that was once owned by the late Jeong Jeong. Also, as the Avatar, he was the bridge between the Physical World and the Spirit World. He would have to consult the spirits on this. After all, spirits were the primary teachers of energybending, just like badgermoles were for earthbending, dragons were for firebending, sky bison were for airbending and the Moon and Ocean Spirits were for waterbending. The krakens were originally supposed to be the source of waterbending, but that was beside the point.

Then there was the Lion Turtle...the ever-elusive Lion Turtle. It was the Lion Turtle who sparked Aang's descent into energybending – when he had longed for a way to defeat Ozai without taking his life. Aang wanted to save the world, but he also wanted to preserve his personal Air Nomad values. Was he being selfish, even then? If only it had ended there, but the Aang always seemed to want more – and when he did want more, other people paid the price for him. Now he was like Avatar Kuruk. Because of his own missteps as Avatar, he had lost his loved one and was destined for a boundless pursuit of them. However, Aang could not help but feel he was more directly responsible for Katara's state than Kuruk was for Ummi's.

As the storm grew rough and Aang grew tired, he decided that it was about time to take a rest. There were several islands within flying distance to land on. Aang was feeling a dreaded exhaustion overcome him.

As Aang grew more and more tired, he could just barely make out a distinct shape on top of the water below. It was shaped like an island, but it was moving, and...it appeared to have a head. Aang blinked three times and rubbed his eyes, making sure he was not hallucinating, but when he looked again, the object had vanished.

Was that...? No, it couldn't have been.

**Faxian Island**

Aang took frequent stops over the next few days. On the fourth night he had Appa land on the beach of one of the smaller islands off the coast of the Earth Kingdom continent. Aang lept from Appa's back and curled up in the soft sand. He did not bother to unpack or set up camp. He merely let himself relax on the sandy ground beneath him. If he had paid more attention to the setting, he would have noticed how familiar it really was. Just inland from the beach where he lay was a path to a small village. Just down that way was the place where he had met Trinley for the first time.

Light had emerged by the time Aang opened his eyes once again. The lush, tropical scene about him gave no comfort. Aang rose his head and stomach up, rubbing his belly and scratching his thin layer of hair and beard of four days growth. He gazed in front of himself at the ocean and...there it was.

It was the Lion Turtle.

The Lion Turtle was just as poised and majestic-looking as the last time Aang had seen him. His giant head stuck out from the elegant shell with lush landscape on its back. This was unmistakably the same being that Aang had met many years ago before his decisive battle with Fire Lord Ozai.

"It's...it's you!" Aang called out with a stutter.

"Indeed, Avatar Aang. I must be brief, for there isn't much time. I come to inform you – although these are troubled times for you, your troubles are not over. There is more yet to come."

"More?! I can't take more!"

The Lion Turtle remained calm at Aang's outburst. "This time it is not about you. This time, it's about the world. You may have been through a lot; but you must face more in order to do what is needed. When trouble finds you again, seek out the one least expected as an ally. You will have to endure the dreaded pain of loss, bring back old traditions and stop the ones from ages past before they reclaim what was once theirs. All the while, it is pivotal that you keep your heart and mind true. Your own energy must stay unbendable. Never allow them to waver even a little bit, for that will be your downfall. Remember – power corrupts and absolute power corrupts absolutely. That is all I can tell you for today."

Aang listened to the Lion Turtle's words furiously, then became tiresome once more. Exhausted, he went back to sleep.

When Aang awoke again, the sun had risen high in the sky and was staring almost straight down into his eyes. He rose his elbow in front of his head and turned his face to the side to avoid being blinded. Looking out to the boundless ocean, he saw no sign of the Lion Turtle. Aang was unable to tell if his brief conversation with the Lion Turtle had been real or merely a dream. Upon surveying the area, he found that someone else had found him now.

"Dad?" In his thick Water Tribe coat, Kaddo walked down the shore toward his father, an expression of concern on his face.

Aang stretched out and rubbed his eyes, making sure that it actually was his son and not a hallucination. "How did you get here?"

Kaddo pointed thirty feet back the direction he came to a freshly-carved wooden canoe pushed up on the sand with a long paddle sticking out.

"You came all the way here on that?" asked Aang, bewildered. "How did you catch up with me? I was on Appa – a sky bison."

Kaddo shrugged. "It wasn't hard. You were going pretty slow and I had my waterbending to help. It was still pretty tiring, though. How are you holding up?"

Aang was still dazed and made his reply without looking directly at his son. "I'm fine – apart from losing everything dear to me."

"You say you've lost everything dear to you while I'm standing right here. Gee, Dad – thanks," said Kaddo sarcastically.

"That's not what I meant."

"I know," Kaddo responded. "And I know its difficult with Mom and Tenzin not around. So...you really think it's possible? I mean – bending Mom's energy back and all."

"I have to try, don't I?"

"I guess you do."

"So..why'd you come all the way here?"

"I figured I could help you."

"No," said Aang firmly. "Get in your canoe and go back home. I don't need anyone else getting dragged into this mess."

"No," said Kaddo defiantly. "You look like you definitely need help from somebody."

"I'm fine," said Aang. He was slightly more perky now and rubbed some sand off his knee caps. "Don't worry about me. Just go back to the South Pole where you belong."

"Why did it take you four days to get here?" asked Kaddo. "On the day of your wedding, you traveled from here back to our home in just a few hours."

Aang let out a faint smile at the mention of this memorable occasion. "That was the day I met Trinley, too. It was in the village just inland from here. He and his mother were pretty eccentric at the time. Trinley still is – a little bit."

"Why don't we go to his mother's house and ask if she can give us a fresh meal and a hot bath?" Kaddo suggested with a grin.

Aang shook his head. "She's no longer there. She passed away a few years ago. It was hard for her not to see her son very often after I took him away from her. I guess that's just another way that I've been careless with my energybending. I never fully considered the consequences of what I was doing because I believed in it so much."

"Well, we'll find out what it is you have to do now – together."

"I already told you I don't need you for this," snapped Aang irritably. "I know what I need to do. I know what I need to know."

"And what's that?" asked Kaddo skeptically.

"Energies make me who I am, but...I can't let them control who I am," said Aang uncertainly. "Does that make sense?"

Kaddo gawked at him. "No! No, it doesn't – not even a little bit."

Aang thought to himself for a moment. "Yeah, you're right. It doesn't."

Kaddo nodded. "Face it, Dad. You're insane."

"No, I'm not!" Aang shouted defensively.

"It's okay. Any sane person would be insane if they've been through what you've been through. It just means that you're human. Dad..." Kaddo stepped forward, so he was right in front of his father as his eyes began to water. "I can help you."

"Are you sure you still wish to be associated with me after what I've done? How come you haven't lost faith like your uncle and your sister have? Maybe you just don't care about your mother..."

"What?!" asked Kaddo in alarm. "Of course I do!"

"Do you? It would explain a lot if you didn't. I've seen you fight with her all the time."

"Of course I care," Kaddo repeated. "Families can fight a lot, but at the end of the day it doesn't matter."

"Well, how can you care about her and not be mad at me for what I've done? You should be mad at me. I'm mad at me..." Aang trailed off as he lowered himself to the ground and tears began to form in his own eyes.

"What happened makes me mad," said Kaddo matter-of-factly. "But that's in the past now. We can't concern ourselves with what was. We must act on what is."

"Since when do you quote Gyatso?"

"Since I've heard you do it a billion times." Kaddo saw that his father was slightly more cheerful now. "So do you really think it can be done? Bending energy back into Mom's body, I mean."

"I'm not sure. Jeong Jeong did say that it was much harder to unbend than to bend when it came to energybending."

"Yes much harder," repeated Kaddo. "That implies its not impossible, then."

"Almost impossible."

"Almost impossible is not impossible. If you've given up already, maybe you're the one who didn't care about her enough."

Aang glared at him angrily. "I haven't given up on her! I'll never give up on her. If I had only a one percent chance of ever bringing your mother back to normal I would spend the rest of my life chasing that one percent down!"

"What is it, then?" Kaddo asked simply and unintimidated.

"I don't know. I guess I'm just so...discouraged." This was true. Aang felt like he had lost the hope and the will needed to continue.

"I see," said Kaddo. "Mom always made you hopeful and gave you courage. Now you've got to do it yourself."

Aang stared at his son's face, saying nothing. That was sufficient for a response. Without warning, Kaddo rose up his leg and kicked him hard in the shin.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"Come on, Dad. We're going. I'm going to be your courage until you find your own."

Aang was almost ready to concede. "You're quite sure about this?"

"Yeah."

"Thanks, Kaddo," said Aang, scratching his whiskers with one hand and brushing some more sand of his Air Nomad clothes with the other. If Kaddo of all people was acting more mature than him, this must be quite a wake-up call.

Kaddo nodded. "First things first. Let's get you cleaned up and grab something to eat. Then...where do we go from there"

"I suppose we'll start with the Northern Water Tribe. I'll talk to Yue again. That seems a logical place to begin. If that doesn't work out, we can work out the next stop on our journey then."

Kaddo rolled his eyes. "In other words, we're going all the way around the world again – literally. It's okay. I can see my friends there while you go talk to the spirit princess."

Aang smirked. "Well, let's get going, then." And so began a brand new adventure for both of them. It was good to have Kaddo here with him. Aang had a fresh goal to pursue and it was nice to have someone close to him at his side. He was ready for an uncertain quest to save Katara from her fate worse than death.

And maybe he could think about the vague "vision" from the Lion Turtle along the way.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	27. Chapter 27: A New Journey

**A Chamber, 121 ASC**

There was an old monastery atop a jagged mountain range in a remote, untraveled pocket of the world. It overlooked the valley below like a divine stone palace on a naturally-formed throne – constantly overseeing its subjects. At least, it would have seemed so long ago. This was not the case anymore. The religious order which built and housed this place had died out centuries ago. What exactly they believed in had been long forgotten, just like their place of worship.

From the outside, it was unclear how one exactly got to the temple without the aid of some flying creature or machine. The mountain was steep and no decipherable path was visible. In nighttime, the landscape appeared pitch-black and from the front of the building the chasm beneath looked like a bottomless pit. Inside the temple, the granite columns had deteriorated while the floors and walls collected dust. The overall impression indicated the very epitome of abandonment.

Despite all of this, the old building was not abandoned. The original order was indeed long-gone, but that did not matter. This place had new occupants now. The grand chamber was lit by candlelight and a middle-aged man stood beside the altar. He wore dark-colored robes and had a golden necklace and a majestic scarf tracing around his neck. His thick, black eyebrows matched his trimmed beard lining the bottom of his face and up to his ears, which were buried beneath his head covering that complemented his robes.

He was joined by a much-younger man. The new arrival bore similar clothing, but with fewer markings and symbols to show that he was of lesser rank. A katana blade was strapped to his back with the handle just reaching over his head. His sash and inner-garments were bulging slightly with the basic necessities for a long journey. This was appropriate, for soon he would be traveling alone. As he approached the older man at the altar, the younger man lowered his head along with one of his knees in a precise single-leg bow.

The older man turned to his visitor and gestured to him. "Rise, Chao Feng."

Chao Feng stood back up and looked him in the eye. "You wished to see me, Brother Memnon?"

"I did," Brother Memnon confirmed. "You have progressed quickly so far – impressive."

"Thank you, Your Excellency."

"However," he added, "I have my reservations about sending you off for such an important task so soon. You haven't any real field experience yet."

"I am ready," countered Chao Feng without flinching.

"Are you sure?" asked Brother Memnon. The tone of his voice sought to draw out any sign of fear or hesitation, if it existed.

"Yes," Chao Feng stated decisively.

"Very well. You have been informed of your assignment?"

"Yes."

"Are you aware of its importance?"

"Yes."

"And do you know of the penalty for failure?" Brother Memnon's eyes widened as he stared piercingly into his pupil's eyes.

"I am aware." Chao Feng's resolve had not wavered in the slightest.

Brother Memnon was now pleased. "Good. It sounds like you are ready then. Have you been brought up to date?"

"Yes, Sir. According to Sister Joo Dee, the Avatar left his home at the South Pole. Originally he was alone, but now he has one of his children with him – the waterbender boy. His journey to the North Pole should be complete soon."

Brother Memnon nodded. "Remember to act fast and use the highest forms of stealth. No one must know of your existence. Do not get captured alive. The possible repercussions are more than you're worth."

"Understood."

"Whatever happens in the next few days could change everything. The destiny of the world is at stake. Whatever you do, do not overstep your bounds. Just do as you've been told."

Chao Feng had remained perfectly calm up until this point. Now he gritted his teeth slightly, but this was not noticeable. "That part confused me, Sir. Does that not conflict with our ultimate plan?"

Brother Memnon frowned. "You need not worry about the ultimate plan for now. Concentrate on the task you've been given. The ultimate plan has not changed. It has simply been…delayed – for good reason. Although you remember the penalty for failure in your mission, it is vital that you know that the penalty for ruining the ultimate plan when it is at last so close to fruition, will be much, much greater."

"I see," said Chao Feng after a moment's pause.

"Everything must be done carefully now," Brother Memnon explained. "Too long have we been in the shadows. Now everything is coming into alignment for us. The pieces are place. You must play your part correctly."

"In that case, I understand."

Brother Memnon smiled nefariously. "Then go forth – and do our bidding!"

Chao Feng nodded his head and turned to leave, but after a few steps he turned back to his superior. "There was one other thing that confused me."

"Hmm?"

"You brought up the penalty for failure – and then you brought up a penalty 'much, much greater.' What's much, much greater than death?"

"Slow death."

**Western Fire Nation**

Far away, just off the lust shores of the Fire Nation mainland, the Avatar's airbending son was standing on the deck a sizable merchant ship and gazing intently at the horizon, waiting to see land. He and his companions had come on board when they left the Black Cliffs. Since Iroh's memorable confrontation with Ormar, the survivors of the Fire Navy's Western Fleet had been stranded there as castaways. They had constructed huts out of trees that they had cut down and foraged for the island top-to-bottom for food. They worked with whatever was available, since all their supplies were lost. Their best option was to bide their time and wait for a ship to be in the vicinity.

Finally, Captain Lee spotted a freighter with Fire Nation symbols displayed on its sides. One of the soldiers who possessed the gift of firebending shot a signaling flare into the sky to make those aboard aware of their presence. After the battle at the capital, the area was safe again and trade between the capital and other nearby territories was open once more. The captain of the vessel was surprised to find that some of those in the Western Fleet were still alive and agreed to take them to the mainland, where he was making his next run. Even though the best accommodations he had to offer were down by the cargo hold and not luxurious in the least, the men were grateful to their hosts and there was no complaining.

Tenzin had found himself accepted by the Fire Nation soldiers as one of their own following their escape from Ormar's onslaught. When he first arrived on Iroh and Fung-Chen's ship he had found it hard to fit in. After all, he was an airbender, a foreigner and the son of one of their country's former adversaries. Apart from that, he was simply younger than the rest of them. This became apparent during their time as castaways since he was the only one who had not grown noticeable facial hair.

When they lost their entire fleet and they saw the revered Dragon of the West fall in his last great battle, the mood became somber and desperate. Luckily, Tenzin had been with them to save the day with his airbending abilities. Not unlike Monk Feng Qu had said when he helped protect the Capital with a giant airbending shield, the Fire Nation ironically needed an Air Nomad to save them that day. Following that incident, Tenzin bonded substantially with the others.

At last, Tenzin spotted a change in scenery. What began as a thin lining over the horizon would grow larger and larger until they reached it. Just after he had seen it himself, he heard a sailor in the distance announce it to the crew. "Land ho!"

Tenzin smiled faintly as he heard a murmur of excitement around him. He was glad that things were moving forward, but remained unsure what his next step would be. He turned and saw his fellow Fire Army-man Wang a few paces to his left, also looking off the edge of the ship. Tenzin decided to approach him.

Wang acknowledged his presence. "Hiya Tenny-Zinny."

"Hello Wang," Tenzin returned. "Well, it looks like we're almost there, doesn't it?"

"Yeah." Wang did not make full eye contact with Tenzin. His mind seemed elsewhere at the moment.

"What are you going to do when you get to land and have some time to yourself?"

"I think I'll go see my wife for a bit. I haven't seen my her in ages and we had our first child shortly before I left. My infant son might be walking now for all I know. There's a lot of the little things that you miss when its wartime. It'll be good to get back home."

"I see," said Tenzin. Home. That was what it was for everyone else. This war that they were fighting was in their own country, with all those they knew and loved close by. That was not the case with Tenzin. Home for him was back in the Southern Water Tribe with his caring mother, his admirable father, his annoying brother Kaddo and his dopey sister Vameira, along with their animal companions Appa and Momo. What he would not give to be there with them now.

A short distance away was the Southern Air Temple, where the bulk of his airbending training took place – under his father, the Avatar and his subordinates. Tenzin regretted that the last instance where he saw his father ended in the manner that it did. Their fight was so long ago and yet still rang in the back of Tenzin's mind.

"If you were a little smarter you would understand why I'm saying what I am."

"Just accept that I'm ready, Dad. I'm thirteen! I'm ready to fight!"

"The answer is no, Tenzin. Get over it."

His father had tried to shelter him and that made Tenzin angry. However, his time away had made him realize that he was not ready to be on his own yet. He wanted his father to give him the respect he deserved, but he knew that would probably take a while and he would have to earn it. In the mean time, he would do whatever he could to smooth things over. Hopefully his dad was not still so mad at him for leaving.

Tenzin longed to be back with his family – all of them. It would be great to see his parents again. As much as he did not act like he appreciated it, he was glad that his parents were so good together. The love they shared for one another was phenomenal. His mother was always understanding and did everything she could to help those around her. Tenzin expected a mushy welcome from her when they met again. He did not look forward to that part in particular, but he supposed it was part of the package.

Of course, Tenzin still did not know exactly how they made out after the battle at the capital. He knew that things were not going so well when the Western Fleet was attacked by Ormar. From the Black Cliffs, Tenzin could see that the Phoenix Army had had the upper hand. However, he had know way of finding the final result of the battle when his group was stranded and he had not yet brought himself to ask the men on the vessel what news there was of the war. He yearned to know, but dreaded what he might find at the same time.

After the ship halted at the marina in the port of the local town, the formerly-stranded soldiers discussed their next course of action on the docks. Tenzin would not be partaking. He knew the time had come to bid farewell to the rest of his company.

"You're leaving?" Captain Lee asked him in mild surprise.

"Yes," said Tenzin straightly. "I need to go back to my parents now." Tenzin knew it could take a while to find his family and was unsure of how long it would take for him to find where his parents were at this moment. He was also still a long way away from the South Pole.

"You know, technically I could have you put on court martial for desertion, right?" said Lee jokingly.

Tenzin laughed. "You know, technically, it would have been easier for me to let you drown at the bottom of the cliff."

"Sheesh, always a tempered one, aren't ya? Well, you take it easy, Tenny-boy."

The others took turns saying individual goodbyes to their young Air Nomad friend. A few short minutes later, Tenzin was on his own. He wandered away from the seaside and into the main town. He was looking for information on where he was and what was currently happening with the war. Wherever the action was, his mom and dad would surely be, knowing them. In this case, it was a benefit to have such famous parents and everyone knew of their exploits.

Tenzin knew that this was a delicate matter, being a civil war. As he viewed the passersby on the streets around him, he could not tell where their allegiances lied. Any of them could be supporters of the Phoenix Army. He had to be careful when he asked for information – and not let it be known that he was an airbender. Tenzin resolved to go to one of the local tea shops and pry the owner for information. He could pretend to be a shallow, young tourist who had not bothered to keep up with the news. Inside he found a long, hard counter at the front of the shop. It had a clean-cut feel and it seemed like the servers here were used to having customers who either just got off a boat at the port or were about to get on one. This would be perfect, thought Tenzin.

"Good afternoon, my good hotman." Tenzin was addressed by the tall, dark-haired manager of the shop. He appeared to be in his twenties, wore a sleeveless summertime outfit and was missing a couple teeth. "Can I get you anything to drink?"

"Ummm…sure," said Tenzin uncertainly. "I'll have a white jade tea, please."

"Coming right up!"

"So, uhhh…any news of the war?" Tenzin asked timidly, trying to sound natural. "I've been traveling abroad and haven't heard anything since the battle at the capital."

The man laughed. "Man, that was a while ago. You really have been out of the loop, haven't you?"

"Yeah, I guess I have," said Tenzin, trying to laugh it off.

"I see," said the man with a roll of his eyes while preparing Tenzin's tea. "My, that was shortly after the Avatar's oldest son went missing. By the way, what's your name? You look kind of familiar – like I've seen a picture of you somewhere…"

Tenzin grew nervous. The last time he made up a name for himself on the spot had not gone so well. "Lee." That's right, thought Tenzin. There's a million Lees in the Fire Nation. "So what was the outcome of the battle?"

"You don't know that either?" the man asked in astonishment as he gave Tenzin his tea. "I thought everyone and their mother knew the outcome of that one. That was big news. The loyalist forces won, of course – thanks to the Avatar." He seemed pleased about this.

"I see." He was relieved that the battle had been won despite the Western Fleet's absence and that the man he was talking to was on the same side. "So, did the Phoenix Army general sue for peace?"

"Are you kidding? We kicked their rebel behinds! It was quite the turning point, really. The Phoenix Army has been on the run ever since."

"What exactly happened?" Tenzin took a sip of his steaming white jade tea. He wanted to know the details, but was more relaxed about it now that he knew his parents were probably fine and were most likely off celebrating new victories somewhere as they spoke.

The man started explaining. "The battle was pretty much lost and Fire Lord Zuko was preparing to evacuate the capital. He and the Avatar and several others were on a ship as the enemy was approaching. Then, it was just the Avatar and his waterbender wife facing the whole enemy force…"

Tenzin continued to listen intently. When the story was finished, Tenzin's mouth fell open and he dropped his cup of tea, which shattered on the ground.

**Northern Water Tribe**

Kaddo and Aang were sitting upon the saddle on Appa's back. They were almost at the Northern Water Tribe. In fact, they could already see the outline of the city. Appa was used to flying here by now and thus required little steering. Aang's mind was already on meeting Yue.

Kaddo sat idly by Appa's tail and twiddled his thumbs. "It looks like we're almost there," he spoke casually.

"It does." Aang smiled and turned to face his son.

"So you're finally going to learn how to save Mom. The spirit princess will tell you what you need to know."

"I hope so," said Aang. "She sure has a lot of explaining to do." Aang was unhappy with Yue for not telling him the full truth about Shuten Shogai, but he had to bury that emotion as he now needed Yue again to save Katara. And Aang was already on the verge of losing control of his emotions. He was on a desperate quest in which he carried with him a mere fraction of a hope combined with the knowledge that the problem he had to solve was all his fault. Having Kaddo with him for company helped him cope with this somewhat.

"I'm sure she'll be able to help," Kaddo reassured. "She taught you everything else about energybending. I sure cannot wait for Mom to be better. I do need to catch up on your waterbending training."

"Haven't you been waterbending?"

"I've practiced what I already knew. But I haven't learned a new move in forever. Mom can't give me lessons now and before the battle she was just teaching me how to heal."

Aang nodded sympathetically. "You know Kaddo – you don't have to wait until your mother is rejuvenated to learn more waterbending."

"Who else would teach me?"

Aang smirked. "I'm the Avatar. I'm a waterbender. I'll teach you while we're in the Northern Water Tribe."

Kaddo shook his head. "No, you don't have to do that. Shouldn't you be spending your time here with the spirit princess learning how to fix Mom? There's plenty of waterbending masters in the North Pole. I can maybe take snag a couple lessons with whomever Sid and Kirto learn from while we're here." Sid and Kirto were Kaddo's waterbending friends who lived at the North Pole.

"I won't be with Yue every second of every day. I can teach you in our free time. Besides, your mother already told me what she was going to teach you next and it's not anything that anyone up here can teach you – it's Old Southern Style."

"Old Southern Style?" asked Kaddo, surprised. "I thought that Old Southern Style was extinct after the last war. The Fire Nation took away all the Southern waterbenders and even Mom did her training with Pakku up at the North Pole."

"It's not completely extinct," Aang assured him. "After the Hundred Years War, your mother did some digging around. She searched for old scrolls and asked the elder members of the tribe what the moves looked like when their waterbending friends performed them before they were captured. It took her years, since she was largely self-taught. But she mastered a handful of the techniques. The move I'll be teaching you is one of them she later showed me and was planning on teaching you. It's a combative waterbending move – and a nice one!"

"Sweet," said Kaddo, grinning.

After Appa landed at the front of the city, Aang took Kaddo to Sid's house. Aang had sent word that they were coming and Sid's mother had prepared a meal for Kaddo and Kirto, who had also come over. Sid's mother exchanged pleasantries with Aang and offered him some food, as well. Aang respectfully declined. Now that he had dropped off Kaddo and Appa, he would waste no more time in going to see Yue.

As Aang rushed up the busy frozen walkways and across icy bridges at airbending-enhanced speed, passing by several shops and residencies, he heard someone call out his name. "Avatar Aang!" Although Aang was in a hurry, he spared a moment of his time to turn back to the elegant ice bridge he had just came across to find a boy in his mid-teens leaning on the crystal-like rail.

"Yes?" Aang responded while retracing his steps to where the boy stood.

"Avatar Aang – is it really you?"

"Yes, it's really me," said Aang with a roll of his eyes. By now he was quite used to being recognized in public. "I'm sort of in a hurry right now, though. I have some important Avatar business I have to take care of now or…"

"Oh, spirits, yes!" the boy shouted in amazement. "I never thought I would get to meet you in person, even though I've prayed for it every night. This has to be destiny."

"Well, you see…" Aang continued and then stopped. "Why have you been praying every night to meet me? Is something the matter?"

"Yes, actually," said the boy, recovering his breath. "I'm the only non-bender in my family and I've always been picked on and left out because of it. When I heard that you had mastered how to give people bending abilities, I knew that I had to seek you out since only you could change my life for the better. Avatar Aang, I'd like you to make me a waterbender."

"I see," said Aang in a mellow tone. "I'm afraid I can't help you. I don't do that anymore."

"What – why not?" the boy inquired, dumbstruck.

"I gave people bending abilities for a time. I made people into airbenders. It was wrong of me to do so. Now that I know that, I will not continue to tinker with the natural way of things. If you are a non-bender, you are a non-bender for a reason – and what you need to do is find a different place in the world from the one you seek."

"But, but - you can't do this to me!"

"I'm sorry," Aang said finally. And with that, he turned and resumed his way to the Spirit Oasis.

Aang heard a shout a few seconds later. "You will regret this, Avatar Aang!" Aang shook his head sadly at him.

Aang entered the Spirit Oasis by himself, just like he had done before on scores of occasions. His conversations with Yue were always private. Although he shared some of what he learned from her with others, he kept most of it to himself. The knowledge of energies was a fragile thing which could not be allowed to fall into the wrong hands. Aang had always been careful to take what he needed from energybending but not let it go any further than it had to. Of course, Aang broadened his interpretation of what he needed energybending for over time. But things were different now. There was only one piece of information Aang sought for and then, after that, he would be done for good.

He just wanted to bring back Katara.

Aang stood looming over the pond in the center of the oasis with the circling koi fish that were the Moon and Ocean Spirits: Yue and La.

"Yue," Aang called to them. The spirits seemed more reserved than usual – like they were reluctant to come out. "I know you're there. Yue, I need to talk to you."

As the yin-yang circling of the two fish performing their eternal dance continued, what looked like a white, puffy cloud arose from the fish that represented the Moon Spirit. This cloud grew out and hovered above the pond, where it shaped itself into Yue. "Hello Aang," said Yue meakly. She was in a solemn mood. "How are you?"

Aang was irritated. "Hello Aang – how are you? Is that how it is?"

Yue, who had been hanging her head slightly before, now looked up at him. "Is something the matter?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact, something is very much the matter. You lied to me Yue."

Yue shook her head. "Everything I've told you has been true. What is it you speak of?"

"Shuten Shogai," answered Aang. "You said that when I performed the attack, I would do the move with another person and that person could be anyone. Well, I performed it with Katara and now she's turned into an empty shell."

Yue was shocked. "You did Shuten Shogai with Katara?!"

"Yes, I was expecting we would win the day together – the two of us. I thought it was a double-move like the dragon dance I did with Zuko at the Sun Warrior Temple."

"Well, both of you were firebenders," Yue noted. "You performed a firebending move together. Katara is not an energybender, so she couldn't perform an energybending move. I thought that would be obvious."

"But you told me when an energybender performed Shuten Shogai the other person with them didn't have to be – and that they performed the move together."

"No, it's more like when a waterbender takes the water out of plants. The plants dry up and shrivel, but the waterbender now controls the water that was once inside of them. The same is true for the energy here. The energy behind such a powerful move has to come from somewhere. I imagine that with using Katara – such a powerful waterbender – the attack must have been pretty strong. But Shuten Shogai is always powerful, no matter who the vessel is that is used. The human spirit is so deep and the soul so complex that expressing it into the world takes an enormous quantity of energy. When the chi paths are dried up and all within is converted into sheer force, it is exceptionally powerful."

Aang's expression hardened. "Whatever, I don't need to know all about how it works. I just have to be able to put it right."

"Put it right?" asked Yue, confused.

"Yes," said Aang. "I need to give Katara her energy back and make her normal again."

Yue shook her head. "That's not possible. What you've done can't be undone."

"Why not? When her energy left her body, it went on to do a new task – powering the attack. That energy of hers has to still exist somewhere."

"Hmmm…I've never heard of that question being addressed before – where energy goes after it's used for Shuten Shogai. It's probably because the energy isn't meant to be looked for. The kind of benders who used Shuten Shogai aren't prone to bringing energy back into the vessel. They're driven toward what they use Shuten Shogai for. They have no interest in picking up the pieces once they're done."

"How could you teach me such a move?" asked Aang. "You know I'm not that kind of person."

"I thought that you, as the Avatar, would use Shuten Shogai responsibly and for the good of the world. Maybe I was wrong, though. Maybe Shuten Shogai isn't supposed to be used like that. Maybe none of energybending can be…"

"Well, you said I performed the move with another person," Aang told her. "You misled me and now its time to fix everything."

"I said you needed another person. I'm sorry," Yue said remorsefully. "I guess I didn't do a very good job of explaining it."

"No!" yelled Aang indignantly. "No – you did not do a good job of explaining it at all!"

"Aren't you forgetting your own responsibility in all of this?" replied Yue scornfully. "You were the one who wanted to seek out energybending in the first place." She seemed to be trying to push him away as well as get herself off the hook.

"You helped me," Aang told her angrily. "And you misled me. You…" Aang paused. As he noticed Yue saddening her expression, he found it hard to continue to act mad at her.

Yue looked directly into his eyes. If she had a physical body, she would be on the verge of tears. The spirit form of the sixteen year-old Yue broke eye contact with him after a few seconds. Yue was eternally-sixteen in appearance. Her floating, transparent form had the same human shape as when Aang first met her when he was twelve. Now, Aang had grown up and Yue remained the same. She looked helpless at this point. "I'm – I'm sorry, Aang…" she managed to utter.

"What is it?"

"I can't tell you anything more about energybending."

"What?!" asked Aang in alarm. "Why not?"

"I made a mistake," she said with a sob-like sound. "Another older spirit contacted me. He said that I shouldn't have let you bring the knowledge of bending energy back into this world and that I was forbidden to disclose anymore."

"What?" Aang repeated in disbelief. He had been coming to see Yue for years without any trouble.

"I really am sorry," said Yue. "Like you said, I helped get you into this mess, but now you've got to handle it on your own. Please – don't come here anymore!" And with that, Yue the Moon Spirit faded into thin air, leaving Aang standing alone in front of the Spirit Oasis pond.

Aang just stood there for a moment, processing what had just happened. Yue had been there for him when he wanted to build a new family, but now he wanted to put his old one back together – and she had left his side. "Well, if you won't help me," Aang spoke aloud into the empty space, "then I have other places to look for what I want. Katara, I'm gonna bring you back – no matter what."

TO BE CONTINUED…


	28. Chapter 28: Shifting Gears

**Southern Water Tribe, 121 ASC**

"I'm hungry!"

"Just a minute," Hakoda responded while fiddling with his brand-new steam stove. "This is an imported invention and I need to figure out how it works. This should only take a sec."

"But I'm hungry now!" said Vameira impatiently. It was nearly midday and she had not eaten breakfast.

"Sheesh, you're a handful," Hakoda replied in a tired-sounding voice. "Why don't you have some of the leftover seal jerky?"

Vameira gawked at him. "Because I don't like meat."

Hakoda sighed. "That's right, airbenders don't eat meat – I always forget. Just be patient then."

"Ugh!" Vameira sat in the chair by the window and crossed her arms.

"I remember back in the day when only the Fire Nation had the most-advanced items," stated Hakoda. "Now, every nation has to have their share of airships, industry and manufactured goods. Even the Southern Water Tribe is getting on board. I predict things like this will only become more and more common around here."

Vameira was not interested in the lecture. She turned to staring boredly outside at the icy terrain and the sunny sky which reigned over it. "I want to go out flying."

Hakoda shook his head with his eyes still on his new stove. "Wait for the skies to clear. It's best that you don't get caught in a storm while on your glider. Your father had that happen to him once and it took the Moon Spirit to save him."

"Grampa – the skies are clear! They've been clear for hours."

The elderly Hakoda turned about and peered out the window. "Oh – so they are. I guess I've been busying myself with this so long I didn't notice the change in weather. Well – okay then. Have fun."

Vameira rose to snatch up her glider, which had been leaning against the back wall and hastily dashed out the door, leaving Hakoda alone with his fresh piece of cooking equipment. He was not alone for long, though. Right when his granddaughter left the room Hakoda's daughter-in-law Suki arrived, accompanied by Ty Lee and two younger Kyoshi Warriors in their mid-to-late teens.

"Hi, how are you?" Suki greeted the grizzled former warrior with a hug.

"Hello Chief Hakoda," said Ty Lee with a smile. "It's good to see you again." The two younger warriors behind her waved sheepishly, having never met Hakoda before.

"I'm not the chief anymore," Hakoda corrected her. "My son Sokka's running the show now. So what brings you ladies here today?"

"You mean you didn't hear?" asked Suki. "Sokka's holding a regional summit on the United Republic project here in the Southern Water Tribe. The Kyoshi Warriors are here with their own delegation."

"We wanted to personally thank you for your support so far," added Ty Lee.

As Hakoda grinned, the wrinkles on his face curved along with his mouth. "Your welcome – I needed something else to occupy my time in retirement. But I sure hope you're not planning on having the summit in my hut!"

"Oh no, no," said Suki reassuringly. "We're just stopping by." Suki noted that the former chief was in such a cheerful mood and was not as solemn as on previous visits. She was also relieved that had not asked for an update on Katara's condition yet and hoped that the topic would not present itself this time.

Hakoda chuckled merrily. "Good, because as far as crowds go, this is as much as this little dwelling can hold."

But the hut soon became more crowded. Just then, two new visitors emerged through the icy doorway. These were the Air Nomads Shao and Nola.

"Good grief, I'm getting visitors from all over today," remarked Hakoda. "Earth Kingdom subjects and airbenders. Well, I'll take that over the visitors from the Fire Nation we used to get any day. So are you two in town for the summit, too?"

"I am," replied Shao, eyeing Nola with perceivable annoyance.

"I'll go too, but I can't stay very long," said Nola. "I'm leaving on a trip soon."

"I think the fate of the free world is important enough that whatever trip you have to take can wait," Shao said with contempt. "Not to mention the difficulties at home the Council of Elders has to deal with." He noticed Nola wincing at him and did not pursue the matter further.

"So to what do we owe the pleasure?" asked Hakoda.

"I came to drop off some airbending scrolls," said Nola simply, taking three miniature rolls of parchment from her garment. "They're for Vameira. I can see that she isn't around at the moment."

"No, she's off flying on her glider," Hakoda clarified.

Nola rolled her eyes. "Then just tell her to practice her basic exercises three times a day. I won't be able to oversee her training while I'm away."

"Where are you going Nola?" Suki asked conversationally, trying to keep things friendly.

"Ba Sing Se."

"You go there pretty often," noted Shao. "You must really love that place."

"It's Ba Sing Se," Nola countered defensively. "Need I say more?"

Shao's eyes narrowed. "Vameira is already behind in her airbending training. She needs a master to teach her. The scrolls are not the same."

"What do you want me to do about it?" snapped Nola.

"Take her with you."

Nola appeared to be pondering this. "I suppose I could do that," she conceded.

"Yes – please do!" chimed in Hakoda. "Don't get me wrong – I love the girl to death. But she's been quite a handful. Frankly, I think we could both use a short break from one another."

"We'd better go inform her so she can pack," said Shao. And with that, he and Nola both motioned farewell to the others and left the old ex-chief's hut together.

"I think it's good that you're letting her come with you," Shao told Nola as they walked through the village. "She can use a vacation after what she's been through," he added solemnly.

"Dealing with a stressed adolescent non-stop – I am so looking forward to that," Nola commented sarcastically.

Shao glared at her. "Why do you always need to be such a downer?"

"Mind your own business."

**Northern Water Tribe**

"What do you mean it didn't go over so well?!" Kaddo spoke these words on top of the icy cliffs where he and his father stood, which overlooked the city. They were marching inland together, toward the upper slopes.

"It didn't – Yue said she won't see me about energybending anymore," Aang clarified.

Kaddo was baffled by this new turn of events. "So what are you going to do to help Mom now?"

"It'll be okay," said Aang reassuringly. "I can talk to my past lives about trying to find a way to fix your mother. Some of the older Avatars must know something – Doru Kun did. Anyway, how are Sid and Kirto these days? It's been a while since you saw them last."

"They're good," Kaddo replied simply. "They're actually thinking of coming to visit the South Pole sometime soon. They both have relatives who came to help rebuild after the war with the Fire Nation."

"That's great," said Aang, smiling. He was happy to be talking about something else. "You'll get to hang out with them some more."

"That's assuming that we're back there and done with our business by then."

"I'm sure we will be," Aang said with optimism. "Now its time for me to show you the new move I was telling you about. That's why we came up here. There's the perfect spot." Aang pointed toward an inclined ledge that led down to a crevice formed on top of the ice sheet. It formed a tiny cave – the ceiling of which was lined with sharp icicles.

Chao Feng watched as his prey was approaching. After all this time traveling, the Avatar was in sight. He had his young waterbender son with him. Chao Feng cared not for the boy. Ideally it would be best if the Avatar was by himself, but Chao Feng did not see the kid as one to give him much trouble. If he made things difficult, Chao Feng could just dispose of him quickly and then focus his efforts on the Avatar.

They were almost at the cave now. Just a little longer…

"Assume the position," Aang instructed. Kaddo stood at the entrance of the cave, bending his knee and raising his cupped right hand in front of his body and slightly above his head level.

"Good," said Aang. "Now do the motions."

Kaddo twisted his left foot around and brought his right leg back, along with his right hand, which was now supported by his left. When he had gone all the way back, the snow beneath him began to shake. Then Kaddo thrust forward so he was back in his starting position and extended his arms outward in both directions. The snow rose out of the ground, creating a seven-foot stream of water in front of his eyes. Then it extended in both directions and froze, creating an ice wall.

"Wow," said Kaddo. "That's pretty cool. Thanks for teaching me that, Dad."

"Actually that's just the first step," Aang lectured him. "It works in your favor defensively the way it is now. Attacking with it is what comes next. Get back into your starting position and let's try this aga–"

As Aang had been pointing forward and melting the new-created wall of ice, he noticed a stiletto soaring through the air towards his outstretched arm. He just managed to pull out the way before turning to see the man dressed in dark clothing. The attacker stood out from everything around him due to the contrast with the background.

Aang took his fighting stance. "One of you again? It certainly has been a while. But I must say your aim has gotten worse over the years. That shot wouldn't have been fatal even if I hadn't dodged it. So are you going to run and make us chase you?"

Chao Feng drew his katana in response. He also took out four more stilettos, which he held out between each of his fingers.

"I see," said Aang. "You look like you're done messing around – good. I'd very much like these random engagements of ours to end." Aang swept his leg into the air, sending a fire arc forward.

Chao Feng raised his katana and dowsed it in the fire, as though he were blocking an opponent's blade with his own. The flames continued to burn around the sword, though the katana itself was undamaged and the fire did not make its way past the handle. Chao Feng lept forward – still clutching his burning katana – and tossed another stiletto at Aang's outstretched leg, which the Avatar barely managed to evade.

Aang looked at Chao Feng's weapon. "A flaming sword…I see." Aang was going to say something else but had to leap backward to dodge his opponent's next stroke, which would have scorched his torso if it had been successful. "Watch out, Kaddo! He moves pretty fast."

"I can see that," Kaddo yelled. "Time to take care of that weapon of his with some water." Kaddo pulled a water whip out of the ground and flung it toward the man's weapon, but the member of the unknown organization twisted his body around to dodge and tossed two stilettos – one which would have hit Kaddo's forehead had he not ducked and one which scratched his elbow.

"Kaddo – be careful!" shouted Aang. "Why don't you just let me handle this?"

"I'm fine – it's just a tiny cut. I'll hear myself later." Kaddo stepped toward the assailant, who now had his eyes on Aang. "We're not through yet. So do you do any bending yourself? You don't look like you do."

Chao Feng ignored Kaddo and swung his flaming katana at Aang once again. Aang's Air nomad tunic caught fire and he took a step backward so he could dodge the next stroke as he tore off his shirt, leaving his upper body fully-exposed in the frigid North Pole weather. Aang swung forward with his glider to push his opponent back. Chao Feng, however, had a firm stance and managed to prevent himself from being blown back. The flame around the katana remained the same as it was before. The weapon must have been specially-made.

"You're quick," Aang told him. "But you're not as quick as an airbender." Aang dashed forward and swept the man's leg with his own while shooting a block of ice out of the ground at Chao Feng's hand which grasped the burning katana. Chao Feng let go of the sword, as it flung out of his hand, but managed to catch it by the handle with his opposite hand and swing it back in front of him, putting his guard up once again.

"How come you don't say anything?" Kaddo asked the stranger as he threw another stream of water at him.

"I did not come for chit-chat," Chao Feng responded. He now faced both Aang and Kaddo head-on. He jerked the katana forward a little, letting some of the fire escape from the sword and deflect Kaddo's water stream.

"Did you come to get your butt whooped?" Kaddo asked cockily. "Cause that's what you're going to get. That's what happens when you challenge the Avatar and Son."

Chao Feng dashed forward, swinging his blade in both directions to fend Kaddo off and drive Aang back into the cave. Aang conjured a fire whip and swung it towards Chao Feng so it passed through the flaming sword and Chao Feng's dark clothes caught fire just below his shoulderblade. Frantically, Chao Feng dropped his weapon and dived into the snow so both his katana and his clothes were no longer burning. The shivers of his breath were not audible as he was exposed to the cold air through a hole in his clothes.

Now that his katana was no longer on fire, Chao Feng turned back to using stilettos. He aimed two at Aang which Aang sidestepped to dodge – but this proved unnecessary as Kaddo had rushed to the scene and managed to perform the new move he had learned, creating an ice wall which caught the stilettos.

Aang turned to his son and smiled. "Not bad – you're catching on."

"Thanks," said Kaddo. "I try."

Aang spun back around as he saw the ice wall collapsing. Chao Feng had smashed it with his blade and it shattered before Aang. The other side of the wall was still intact at this point. Chao Feng pierced the bottom with a stiletto and aimed a sidestroke in the area before kicking it in the center so that it fell towards Kaddo's direction. Kaddo heated the ice so it became water again, but was knocked down regardless. Chao Feng was a couple paces away, so he tossed a few stilettos high into the air. They made contact with the sharp icicles of the cave ceiling, which fell down toward Kaddo – like knives from the sky descending upon him.

Aang saw what was happening and – without thinking – dived on top of Kaddo so that the ice spikes would impale him instead of his son. If this is how it must end, so be it, he told himself. No one else would pay a price because of his mistakes. With some luck, he could find a way to help Katara from the Spirit World.

Suddenly, Chao Feng's eyes widened as though something had gone horribly, horribly wrong. He jumped forward and with all his strength pushed Aang and Kaddo out of the way of the falling ice spikes and managed to stay out of the way of them himself by turning on his side.

Aang slid against the back wall of the frozen cave. He looked up in astonishment. Chao Feng was now backing away from Aang. He no longer had the upper hand or the element of surprise on his side, so he picked up his katana and dashed around the other side of the crevice.

"What just happened?" Kaddo wondered aloud.

Aang – equally-confused – sprung to his feet and in the direction Chao Feng had gone. Chao Feng, however, was nowhere to be seen. Aang stared around the icy landscape before him, still processing the events of the past few minutes.

Kaddo caught up to his father and asked him the same thing as before. "What happened back there?"

Aang, bewildered, did not make eye contact. "He made the spikes fall. I jumped forward to stop the spikes from hitting you."

"Then he jumped forward to…stop the spikes from hitting you," Kaddo finished.

Aang nodded. "That was…the last thing I was expecting."

**Omashu**

"I win again!" Migo declared triumphantly as he completed his final move.

Toph shook her head at him. "No fair – you can see the board." She slouched in the comfy chair of her royal study.

Migo wagged his finger at her. "No, no. You can't use that as an excuse. This board was custom-made just so you could play this game. It's made of solid earth and labeled in the kind of writing that can be felt. Also, the tiles are scented, so you can tell what they are by how they smell."

Of course, Toph knew all this, as she had commissioned the making of this game board, just like she had supported the symbolized writing system which could be read – or rather, felt – by blind people. But she refused to let Migo win an argument with her that easily. "It's still no replacement for being able to see."

Migo laughed. "You think just because you're a queen now you know so much better than the rest of us?"

"Well, I am a few years older than you. You should listen to your elders." Toph then acted much younger than she was when she stuck her tongue out at Migo from across the table.

"Well, uh, I'm a few years –um" Migo said with uncertainty, "–smarter!"

Toph smirked. "It's a good thing your metalbending is better than your wittiness. Otherwise the citizens of the Fire Nation Capital would have all been roasted by the Malevolence."

"Don't forget about Azula," Migo reminded her.

"I think you mean 'False Azula.' She turned out to be an impostor, in case you forgot," Toph corrected him. "Ugh – enough of this lounging around. I want to move right and fight again already. That attack on me was so long ago."

"Remember what your doctors said," Migo told her more seriously. "You need to take it easy for the next few weeks or else you could get even worse. That syrum that the attacker gave you was quite strong. You're lucky to be alive."

Toph sighed, knowing Migo was right. She crossed her arms and sulked in her chair when the door on the opposite end of the room was entered by Nala. The Queen of Omashu's head servant marched forward and gave her monarch a traditional courtesy bow before speaking. "Greetings M'lady…and Master Migo."

"What is it, Nala?" Toph asked sternly. She was in no mood for Nala's pampering.

"Oh, nothing really," said Nala. "I was just wondering how your recovery was going. You do seem a little better than before, if I might say."

"Yeah. I'm fine."

"That's good to know," said Nala cheerfully. "Did you get plenty of rest last night? Remember that the doctor said you should be getting plenty of rest."

"Yes, I slept perfectly fine," said Toph irritably. "Thank you."

Nala nodded. "I see. Can I get you a snack? It's important to eat a lot and your breakfast this morning looked smaller than usual. Would you like a nice bowl of fresh jook? I hear it can be good to eat when you're feeling under the weather."

"No," said Toph flatly. "I'm not hungry."

"Oh, okay," said Nala. "I suppose you're not in the mood for jook. How about something small like a few pau buns or crab puffs? Crab puffs are very nutritious and healthy."

"I love crab puffs!" said Migo with excitement. "Can I have some too?" But then he noticed Toph glaring at him from across the table. "I mean – uh – no thanks. I'm not hungry either."

"No Nala, we're fine," Toph added.

Nala was looking really desperate. "Perhaps some assorted fruits? Fried dough? Bean cured puffs?"

"No Nala!" Toph yelled. "We do not want anything to eat! Leave us alone!"

"Oh, okay," said Nala, hanging her head in disappointment. She turned and departed the room, sulking.

Migo waited until they were alone again. "She can be quite a handful, can't she?"

Toph nodded and rolled her eyes. "First it was my parents telling me what to do. Now its her. At least I can order her to back off whenever I feel like it."

"She obviously cares a lot for your well-being," Migo noted while taking a sip of his hot jasmine tea. Jasmine was his favorite. "And at least you got to know your parents. I can't remember ever seeing my father. All I had of my mother were other people's memories of her."

"At least there's no shortage of people who have something to say about her," said Toph reassuringly. "You know that you came from somewhere great."

Migo took to staring at his feat. "I don't think I can be proud of that like I once was."

"Are you talking about what those soldiers said to you in Ba Sing Se?" Toph inquired with concern. "I don't believe that for a second. Ratana – a traitor? That's like saying the Earth King is a traitor. She's practically a national symbol. Besides, didn't Brawki clear up any misunderstanding you had about her when you went to see him?"

"No. He didn't tell me everything."

Toph leaned back thoughtfully. "You know who you remind me of?"

"Who?" asked Migo quizzically.

"Iroh."

"Why?"

"First of all, you're both avid jasmine tea drinkers and Pai Sho players," Toph began. "That's the obvious part. You also have this eccentric wisdom about you…not in the same way as him, of course. You both lost close family members to the Hundred Years War. Then there's the mysterious background and how things aren't always what they seem. I think you'll figure that out as you find out more about your mum."

"Thanks, but I don't see how an entire platoon of soldiers from Ba Sing Se can be liars," said Migo dismissively.

"Why don't you leave the palace for a while?" asked Toph. "I'm in this elegant prison because my condition forces me to be. If I were you I would get some fresh air and exercise." Toph put her hand on her cheek. "Besides, I can't put up with you around the clock," she added jokingly.

Migo stood up and stretched. "I suppose I could help out at the displaced refugee settlement outside town for a while. They'll be some of the first inhabitants of the United Republic, so the future is with them."

"That sounds great."

**Northern Water Tribe**

"Alright, let's try to solve this puzzle together." Aang was back down in the city now. He and Kaddo had gone to one of the downtown tea shops and ordered two cups of tea. Kaddo had a cup of spiced tea before him while his father favored the ginseng.

"Oh – is this one of those places that has games you can play? Awesome!" said Kaddo. "But can we see if they have Pai Sho instead? I'm not that good with puzzles and I can never tell which piece goes where."

"No – I was using a figure of speech," said Aang, annoyed. "I'm talking about these people who have been stalking and attacking us. I think this is long overdue – I've been dealing with them since before you were born. We need to deduce who they are and what they're motives are based on what we know about them."

"Huh – so what do we know about them?" asked Kaddo. "Nothing – right?"

"Wrong," stated Aang. "When I first encountered one of them years ago he attacked me purposefully while I was in the Avatar State. It was clear that he was aiming to kill – and by doing so while I was in the Avatar State, it can be assumed that he wanted to end the cycle of the Avatar. Just now, however, we met a new attacker from the same organization. Although he was fighting us, he did not want me dead. At least not right now. He held back on going for fatal blows and when I put myself in danger to save you, he went so far as to save me. I don't much about these people, but I have a hunch they have the same goals as they did before. They're simply going about their work differently."

Kaddo looked confused. "Assassins don't typically save their target's life. That sort of defeats the whole purpose of being an assassin…"

"I know," said Aang, nodding. "But he wasn't trying to kill me. Maybe he was trying to capture me. They may need me for something?"

"What would they need you for?" asked Kaddo. He put his elbow on the table and leaned his head into his palm.

"I don't know. Obviously something that happened in the past twenty years caused these people to 'shift gears' – or change their strategy."

"So what might that have been?"

Aang wondered to himself for a second. "I guess we should start at the beginning. Shortly after the Hundred Years War was finally over, my friends and I were in the Earth Kingdom and we rescued a village from being harassed by a gang of bandits. Unexpectedly, I'm attacked while I am in the Avatar State by an assailant with a small, but deadly switch-blade. A few years later when Zhao Jr. led his first attempted coup against Zuko, one of his men carries a dagger with a symbol on it that linked him to the group. For the next several months as I travel around and learn energybending, I know I'm being followed by someone – it has to be them. Right after Azula gets out of the mental hospital I finally catch one of them, but he poisons himself before I can learn anything from him. The next several years were quieter, but I knew they were still there. Instinct tells me that they were behind the attack on Toph, although I can't prove that. Then when Jeong Jeong was on his death bed he told me that the Order of the White Lotus knew of this group and that they had clashed a few times throughout their long history. Now one of their members comes after me again but doesn't go for fatal blows. It's clear that he wants me alive – for now."

"Okay," said Kaddo, taking a sip from his spiced tea. "So why did they shift gears?"

"Like I said, it must've been something that happened since the first time," said Aang simply.

"Well, this pertains to you," Kaddo explained. "Whatever caught their interest must be something you did. What significant stuff have you done in the last twenty years?"

"Let's see, then. I married Katara and we had you three kids. I've kept the balance of the world day-in and day-out. Zuko and I started the United Republic Project."

"Those can't be it," Kaddo commented skeptically.

"You're right," admitted Aang. "I helped put down the initial attempted coup against Zuko. Then I fought with him in the civil war."

"I don't think this is directly related to the Fire Nation," said Kaddo.

"According to Jeong Jeong, this organization assassinated Fire Lord Khomin so Fire Lord Sozin could take the throne."

Kaddo was not convinced. "Why would the initial assassin attack you after your victory against Ozai if his ultimate goal was Fire Nation world dominance. He would've made you his target earlier."

"I supposed you have a point," said Aang in disappointment.

"What about how you used energybending to bring the Air Nomads back from extinction?"

"Hmmm…I've wondered if it had something to do with energybending before. I remember now – when I hit that guy outside the mental asylum with an energy shove he said 'so, it's true' – like he knew the nature of what I had just done."

"Then they're interested in the fact that you can energybend," said Kaddo with confidence.

"Unfortunately…that makes the most sense."

"Why 'unfortunately?'" asked Kaddo matter-of-factly.

"I don't want anything more to do with energybending," stated Aang. "After what I did to your mother I came to terms with the error of my ways. I just want to know what I need to in order to bring her back and then I'm through with it all."

"It sounds like they don't want you to be through just yet," noted Kaddo. "Maybe your using Shuten Shogai made them interested. It was…powerful."

"It was," said Aang. "But what kind of person would want that move for the kind of price I paid?"

"I don't know," Kaddo replied. "A greedy, selfish one, maybe. Enough of that, though. What are you going to do about talking to the past Avatars and helping Mom?"

"I'll talk to them in the Spirit World," said Aang simply. "They must have something to tell me. They've all been there over a century and know the nature of spirits. Roku told me about the Tui and La when I first went to the Spirit Oasis. Maybe they can also shed some light on the Lion Turtle's prophecy."

"What Lion Turtle prophecy?"

"It wasn't like a direct prophecy. It was like a dream or a vision. It was pretty vague…but it sounded like something to do with saving the world again."

Kaddo's mouth fell open. "Saving the world? You've already saved the world. Isn't it hard enough to just save Mom? This is getting out of hand."

"I am the Avatar," Aang stated firmly. "I will do whatever I must."

"Fine," said Kaddo indignantly. "So where are you going to go to talk to the past Avatars?"

"I'd like to communicate with them as best I can," Aang explained. "I'll go to the holy spot where I first opened up to my past lives. I'll go to the Southern Air Temple."

"You've got to be kidding me," said Kaddo in disbelief. "We just came here from the other side of the world and now you want to travel all the way back around the world again?"

"It's what's best," said Aang decisively.

"Wow," said Kaddo in amazement. "Talk about inefficient. What was the point of coming here, then?"

"I though the meeting with Yue would go better than it did, okay?"

**Ba Sing Se**

Long Feng heard a knock on the front door of his new residence at the outskirts of the Upper Ring in Ba Sing Se. Each room in his new house contained works of art. He had taken to collecting – being at the point where he would take up anything as a hobby to move on and leave the past behind. He had been out of power since he was in his mid-forties. Now in his sixties and – having served his sentence, he wanted to make the most of what time he had left. Although he reminisced on the old days regularly, he had long given up any hope of restoring himself to his former glory.

Until recently, that was. The people of the city were dissatisfied with the current state of affairs – just enough to miss the days when he was in charge and Ba Sing Se was a peaceful, orderly utopia. For years Long Feng dreamed of ruling once more the same way a common citizen dreamed of winning the Ba Sing Se lottery – an impossible desire. However, a new opportunity made it seem all the more possible.

That was what the knock on the door was about. Long Feng opened it and revealed his visitors, which included his right-hand man Gitsu along with a handful of other Dai Li agents who had been with him during the latter days of the Hundred Years' War.

"Greetings, Sir," Gitsu told him dutifully. "Your most loyal of followers are at your disposal tonight."

"Excellent," said Long Feng. "It's good that so many of you are present. Tonight we will discover how to make things the way they once were. Come – we have a short distance to walk first."

"Where are we going?" asked Gitsu curiously.

"We're going to a remote and reclusive underground location where we can discuss the plans with our new partners. They will be our allies in this plot."

"I see," Gitsu said with a nod. "Who are these people and where did you find them?"

"They came to me," Long Feng responded shortly. "They don't like to talk about themselves much."

For a few more than twenty minutes Long Feng and his faithful followers walked through the streets and alleys of Ba Sing Se. In the corner of one of the more distant dark alleyways they found a stairway which led underneath the city into an abandoned catacomb. At the bottom of those stairs lay a long hallway lit by candles lining the sides of the walls. At the end of the hallway there was a room where they found three people: two men and one woman – all dressed in black outfits with vague symbols and their faces covered, save their eyes.

"You're here," said the man in the center. "Good."

"As I said we would be," confirmed Long Feng. "How about some introductions?"

"Very well," said the man coolly. "I am called Brother Memnon. This is Brother Zhang Sang and Sister Joo Dee. We all know who you are, Long Feng."

"Hmmm." Long Feng nodded. He chuckled and turned to face the woman of the group. "Sister Joo Dee, eh? I used to know a whole bunch of women by that name. It's a great name, isn't it?"

Long Feng's misguided attempt to lighten the mood was not well received. The woman called Sister Joo Dee stared blankly at him without a word. Memnon's eyes gave the same impression as if he were rolling them, even though he did not physically do so. "Let's get to business," he said dryly.

"Yes – let's," confirmed Long Feng.

"You want Ba Sing Se," stated Brother Zhang Sang. "We can help you with that."

"I see," said Long Feng. "And what do you want in return?"

"We will tell you what we need from you when the time is right," Sister Joo Dee told him.

Long Feng narrowed his eyes and shook his head. "That's really not how negotiations work."

"Were you expecting a conventional back-and-forth deal-making process?" asked Brother Memnon.

"Something like that," Long Feng returned. "At the very least it would be appropriate to give us courtesy of knowing what we're getting ourselves into."

"You can consider that to be 'need-to-know' for now."

Long Feng was baffled by his words. Gitsu managed to give a response. "If you go to the merchants in the Middle Ring you'll find absolutely none that try to do business like you're doing. If you acted like this with them they'd tell you you're crazy."

"We're not merchants in Middle Ring," Sister Joo Dee told him coolly. "Don't refer to us as such."

"Who are you, exactly?" asked Long Feng.

"That brings us to our next condition," stated Memnon. "You will not ask questions about us – ever."

"Why are you so secretive?" asked Gitsu with a wince.

"What did I just say?" asked Memnon irritably.

Long Feng was becoming frustrated. "Look – this isn't how I'm used to being treated. Show me the respect I deserve or I won't work with you."

"Let's not over-complicate things," Brother Memnon told him.

"The way I see it, things are simple," said Brother Zhang Sang. "You want Ba Sing Se. You can't have it without us. We'll help you get it. You give us what we want."

Long Feng scoffed. "What if I don't want it as bad as you think I do?"

"We have no time for games," Memnon said with frustration. "We know where your heart is. We know the lengths you'll go to get what you want. Let's not waste time."

Long Feng was not pleased. "Hmph! What about logistics? How will you get me back into my former post?"

"You'll find out soon enough," said Sister Joo Dee.

"In the mean time," added Brother Zhang Sang. "No funny business. We'll know if you have any ideas."

"We'll always be one step ahead of you," Brother Memnon told him. "Never the other way around."

Suddenly, Long Feng felt a rock glove around his neck. The man on the opposite side of him than the one Gitsu was on had him by the throat. "Yao Ming – what on Earth are you doing?!" But then Long Feng got a second look at his face. "You're not Yao Ming!"

"No, he's not," stated Brother Zhang Sang.

"Yao Ming's taking the night off," said Sister Joo Dee with a smirk.

"We're just proving a point. You can come over here, now." The man from this organization who was dressed as a Dai Li member walked over and stood behind Brother Memnon. "Don't try to hide anything, Long Feng. We'll know if you try to get the better of us."

"Ugh – you're insane!" said Long Feng while grabbing his neck and breathing heavily.

"This concludes our first meeting," said Brother Memnon. "We'll be in touch with you again soon."

"When?"

"You'll find out," said Sister Joo Dee.

With that, Long Feng and his men turned and left, leaving the members of this group of people alone together.

"So it's in motion, then," remarked Sister Joo Dee.

"Yes," agreed Brother Zhang Sang.

"Yes," concurred Brother Memnon. "But I must say I'm annoyed at Chao Feng's bungling at this pivotal hour. I told him not to overstep his bounds. He knew how to handle the Avatar – track, attack and capture. Don't kill. The idiot might have screwed it all up for us."

"I see no reason to worry ourselves," said Brother Zhang Sang. "He almost killed the Avatar, but he didn't. Chao Feng is proving quite competent."

"We shall have the pleasure of killing the Avatar eventually," said Sister Joo Dee. "Even if we must wait. We need him first."

"All the while, we need to stay in the dark," said Brother Zhang Sang. "The Avatar may question what we're up to."

"I have set a plan in motion to neutralize the Avatar," declared Brother Memnon. "If he returns to the Air Temples anytime soon he'll be in for a nasty surprise."

Long Feng was walking with Gitsu and the rest of his men back to the extravagant Upper Ring. "Well, that's the end of that! Let's all just forget that little exchange ever happened."

Gitsu turned to his leader quizzically. "What do you mean, Sir? This is not the kind of thing you walk away from."

"Do you really think continuing to associate with these people is practical?" Long Feng questioned. "They won't even tell us our side of the bargain!"

"With all do respect," Gitsu countered, "they just offered us Ba Sing Se. What could they possibly ask in return that would make it a raw deal for us?"

TO BE CONTINUED…


	29. Chapter 29: The Air Lord

**Fire Nation Royal Palace, 121 ASC**

Sweat poured down Neinei's face as she released her fire ball and held up her right leg, while bringing her right arm down to accompany it. It might as well be blood, she told herself. With rehearsed precision, she breathed heavily and unleashed a scorching hot stream of fire, which she kept in place with intense concentration. As the child of the Fire Lord and the princess of her nation, she had a high set of expectations to meet. Her firebending training had thus become the most important part of her day. During war time, the royal family had to work extra hard to maintain their image. As the Fire Lord had no sons and she was the eldest daughter, Neinei had to pull her weight.

After the completion of the exercise, Neinei addressed her instructor. "Thank you for the lesson, Master Ying."

"I can see you have been practicing, Princess Neinei," said Master Ying. "You were almost perfect that time."

"But almost isn't good enough," said Neinei in disappointment. "Is it?"

"No it isn't," said Master Ying firmly. "I expect to see improvement by the time of your next lesson. I want you practicing every day."

"Yes, Sir," said Neinei shamefully.

"Very well, then. You are dismissed."

War Minister Chan was seated at the front end of the grand table with the world map, while Fire Lord Zuko nested himself in his traditional throne. There would be another, longer meeting later that afternoon with all the top-level ministers and generals, but for now it was a private briefing with merely the two of them present.

"I'm just saying that whenever the nation is in a crisis, the citizenry is in a high state of worry," Chan articulated to Zuko. "But their morale is always boosted upon the birth of a crown prince. It symbolizes hope for the future."

"I've heard this before, War Minister," said Zuko, annoyed. "The court physicians have told the Fire Lady that another pregnancy may be the end of her and I do not intend to risk Mai's life to please anyone. Neinei is blossoming into a fledging crown princess. Anyone should be satisfied with the Fire Lord she will be someday."

"Fire Lord Neinei – that would be…something," said Chan nonchalantly. "She's quite the spirited one."

"Yes, she is. But enough," said Zuko flatly. "The agenda for this meeting is foreign and domestic policy. The royal family's personal affairs are not related to either."

With her firebending lesson now over, Neinei decided to see what her father – the Fire Lord – was up to. She knew that at this present moment he must be in the War Room. With all that was going on and the pressure she felt, Neinei resented being kept in the dark and would no longer stand for being left out of such tings.

When she reached the entrance to the War Room, one of the guards outside stepped in front of her. "I'm sorry, Princess, but you're not aloud in. Your father is having a private meeting today with –"

"Out of my way!" snapped Neinei, shoving the hapless man aside.

When Neinei pushed back the curtain she found her father and his War Minister at the head of the long table. "Hello, Father," she called out to Zuko. She had not bothered to acknowledge that Chan was in the room, too.

"Neinei, I'm in a meeting right now," Zuko told her. "Whatever it is, it can wait."

Neinei did not waste anymore time. "I wanted to sit in with you today."

"What?" asked Zuko.

"I'd like to sit in on this meeting," Neinei said again. "I might rule this nation someday, so I should be learning as much as I can."

"Absolutely not," said Chan angrily.

"Fine," Zuko said, overruling him. "But remember – you're just an observer."

"Yes! I mean – I understand." Neinei stepped forth and sat cross-leged at the opposite side of the front end of the table. Zuko smiled slightly while Chan glared.

Zuko turned back to his War Minister. "You may continue, Chan."

"Thank you, Sir," said Chan, gritting his teeth. "Even though this war has been on for less than one year which is a short time compared to the last one, which went on for one hundred years, the nation is in a great deal of turmoil as a direct consequence of it. This may have to do with most of the fighting being on our home soil this time. Recently there has been a rise in anti-bender sentiment. The Avatar's use of energybending has become well-known and all over the world bender envy has been intensified by his possession of the power to give bending abilities, yet hesitancy to use it. Given the Fire Nation's current state of affairs, this has hit us the hardest. Some talk of the renegade anti-benders rising to challenge both the Fire Army and the Phoenix Army – especially if they are joined by non-benders from the Water Tribe and the Earth Kingdom. They would use the chaotic Fire Nation as a starting point of a global non-bender revolution."

"I've heard of the growing bender envy trend," said Zuko impatiently. "How goes the rest of the front?"

"Progress is slowly but surely being made on the war front. We have the upper hand now, but Phoenix forces in certain areas are holding out harder than we anticipated. It has been frustrating for our commanders in those regions. Our own troops are spread too thin to make any redeployments. This could drag the conflict on for several more months. The thing is that we could overrun most of those areas in less than a week – if only we had more firebenders."

Zuko took a moment to ponder Chan's report. "I see."

Chan stared at Zuko as though he were waiting for him to say something else. "That's right – if only we had more firebenders."

"I heard that part," said Zuko.

Chan raised his shoulders. "Well?"

"Well what?"

Chan let out a sigh. "Are you really going to make me suggest the obvious?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Very well then," Chan began. "Your friend is the Avatar. The Avatar gives people bending abilities. You can have him make us some more firebenders."

Zuko glowered. "That's not going to happen."

"Why not? Our nation could use it – and the Avatar should want it as well. Its what's best for the world – that's right up his alley," Chan countered.

Zuko waved this statement away. "Aang says that energybending is bad for the world and that he won't be doing it anymore."

"Perhaps he does not know what he's talking about."

"Do you believe yourself to be a greater expert on energybending than the Avatar?" Zuko asked Chan in astonishment.

"We've all seen what it can do! He's brought his own nation back from oblivion with energybending – he can give anyone any kind of bending. And remember his actions at the battle here in the capitol. His 'Shuten Shogai' wiped out the enemy force in a matter of seconds! I don't understand your hesitance – or his. This is the fountain that keeps on giving and you refuse to drink from it – even a little bit…"

Zuko had become seriously displeased. "We had our talk about that move earlier – although I can't remember telling you what it was called. You know very well what the price of that victory was. Aang found out all too late that energybending was wrong for the world. He is looking for a way to make Katara right again. Let's all pray to the spirits he is successful…"

Chan gawked at him. "With all do respect, Sir – the Avatar is not 'where he needs to be.' He should be here, making the world a better place with his energybending. Instead he's off on some selfish personal mission trying to cure the incurable. He's being irrational!"

Zuko had had enough. "War Minister Chan – I trust Aang's judgment. Also, Katara is my friend, too. That being said, if you mention anything about them or about energybending again, I will challenge you to an Agni Kai. Is that something you want?"

Chan was at a loss for words. "No, Sir."

Neinei laughed hysterically. "Haha – you got served!" This time, both Chan and Zuko glared at her.

**Southern Air Temple**

It was getting dark by the time Aang and Kaddo were nearing the Southern Air Temple on Appa – the sun just about to sink below the horizon. If this were not one of the places the sky bison had called home, they would have had a much more difficult time getting there, as the high-altitude air was misty and clouds were blocking their view at every angle.

"Your past lives better tell you exactly how to fix Mom," Kaddo told his father, "for all the traveling we've done."

"Be a little more optimistic," said Aang irritably. "The Avatar is as old as bending the elements. One of my past lives has to know something about bringing someone's bodily energy back."

"What if they don't?"

"Then we'll jump that hurdle when we get to it and come up with a new plan."

Kaddo sighed and stared down at the fuzzy shapes of the distant mountain ranges. "Do you think we'll run into that guy with the flaming sword again while we're here?"

"No," said Aang. "There's no way he could have followed us. We're on a sky bison."

"He had a katana which could absorb and kindle a blast of fire," Kaddo pointed out. "He might've found a way to transport himself across the world. You never know." Kaddo buried his chin in his arms in boredom. Moments later, he spotted the outline of the Southern Air Temple in the distance. "Look – there it is!"

"It's about time," commented Aang. "Appa's been flying day and night – he could use a rest."

"But…it seems slightly misshapen."

The Southern Air Temple did not look like itself. A spiked stone wall lined the exterior of the site so that only the top portion of the temple was visible. It was not easy to make out in the fog, but there was a troupe of airships docked about this wall – and each of them bore a Fire Nation insignia.

"Something's not right," stated Aang. "Take Appa's reins and fly low. I'll go in alone on my glider. Just keep circling the temple and I'll come find you later. I have a bad feeling about this."

Kaddo did as he was told and let Aang off just inside the perimeter before doubling back and steering Appa around the other side of the mountain. Aang landed crisply on the outermost edge of the temple's grounds and examined the area around him. The inner side of the wall reminded him of one of the Fire Nation prison camps he has seen in the latter days of the Hundred Years' War. The walkways were barely recognizable. Statues had been torn down, several doors and windows were boarded shut and the artistic murals painted by the monks of old were nowhere to be seen. It felt like a foreign land.

Aang needed answers. He wondered the path as quickly as his airbending legs would carry him until he was in the central square, where the tallest towers were located. The windows were lit up inside one of the main buildings – one of few places where they were. What lay on the steps leading up to it made Aang jump six feet in the air.

At least a dozen Air Nomads were sprawled across the staircase. As he climbed the steps, Aang found the face of Feng Qu on one of them. He bent down to look closely at his face. Gone was the reassuring and humorous twinkle that one found in Feng Qu's eyes. He was dead.

"Oh, Feng Qu…" Aang whispered to the motionless body before him. "Who did this to you?" Feng Qu and the other fallen bore no scars or burns. It was as though someone had suffocated them in a drawn-out struggle. Aang had not expected to find anything like this when he came to the Southern Air Temple. Now the thought of going to the Avatar's sanctuary to communicate with his past lives had been driven temporarily from Aang's mind. All he wanted to do was find out what had happened. He went forth and opened the giant doors to the building atop the steps.

The main chamber was lined with decorative candles – not the meditative ones that monks used in ceremonies. Inside Aang found other people for the first time since he arrived at the temple, but they were not all people he had been hoping to find. Masked firebender guards stood at the opposite end of a long table – the table being lined with an assortment of various types of meats. Along the sides of the room were several young people in a kind of yellow and orange outfit Aang had not seen before. They looked like army uniforms – which seemed ridiculous considering that the Air Nomads did not have a formal military. He also did not see a single glider staff like his among them. Icarus was at the head of the table. He had altered his traditional Air Nomad clothes – which now had a majestic red-orange cape at the back. Around the line of his forehead, Icarus bore a golden crown with a crystallized shape of the symbol of the south wind crafted at its center.

"Avatar!" announced Icarus, rising to his feet. "It's so nice of you to grace us with your presence."

"What's going on here?" Aang inquired aggressively. "What have you done with the Southern Air Temple?"

"The Southern Air Temple is no more," roared Icarus. "This is now the Southern Air Fortress!"

"Can you explain what happened? I found bodies outside – Feng Qu was among them. Where's the rest of the Council of Elders?"

"Hah – the Council of Elders has been disbanded – they are no more. The Air Nomads are no more. We are the Air Nation – and I have declared myself the Air Lord!"

"Everything I see here contradicts what I taught you," Aang called across the room to Icarus.

"You're darn right it does," Icarus concurred smugly. "You may have given us our power, but after that all you did was hold us back! I grew sick and tired of following the defunct culture of a bunch of pacifists. Under you, we would never have become a great nation, but under the new order, we are not afraid to use our powers aggressively. I have taught my asphyxiation technique to the younger generation – and they've had plenty of practice. Look at this magnificent feast before you! They hunted it this afternoon."

"Did you kill Feng Qu and the others outside?"

Icarus chuckled. "That was most unfortunate. I did try to win them over. I shared my vision with them, but they did not agree with the idea of the new regime. They had to be eliminated. It was Feng Qu and Trinley who led that pathetic excuse for a resistance movement."

"Where is Trinley?" Aang asked loudly. "Did you asphyxiate him, too?"

Icarus shook his head. "No – not yet, anyway. He's fled somewhere just outside the main grounds, but we'll find him soon enough."

Aang was relieved to hear at least that Trinley was still alive. "Where did the airships come from?"

"That would be my doing," a familiar voice chimed in. From amongst the firebender guards came forth a tall man with huge, black sideburns. It was General Zhao Jr.

"Zhao Jr.?! How are you here?" Aang had destroyed his fleet at the Fire Nation Capital and assumed that he had been killed in the explosion.

"You must be surprised to see me, Avatar. My battleship may have been blown to pieces at our last encounter, but I managed to escape that day – though not unscathed." Zhao Jr. patted his arm to indicate he was still badly wounded, despite not being consumed by the full explosion of Aang's Shuten Shogai. "You've destroyed everything for me, Avatar. Twenty years ago you and that traitor Fire Lord Zuko ruined my county. Then when I try to bring the Fire Nation back to what it once was, you foiled me again! Now I'm going to participate in the building of a new nation – yours. I have been working with the honorable Air Lord Icarus to make a nation of airbenders based on good old-fashioned Fire Nation values!"

Icarus nodded. "Zhao Jr. has provided some the use of some manpower and airships to get us off the ground. In exchange, we've agreed to give some of our technology to him in the future to revitalize the Phoenix Army."

"What technology are you talking about?" asked Aang. "I don't recall the Air Nomads having any technology the Fire Nation doesn't."

Icarus sneered at this statement. "You're living in the past once again. Our technology comes from our new factory up north."

Aang gasped. By the "new factory up north" he must mean the Northern Air Temple. Aang remembered meeting The Mechanist during the Hundred Years' War. He was one of the most talented inventors in all the world – a truly brilliant man – and a peaceful one at heart. Nevertheless, he was made to build machines of war for the Fire Lord after he came to the Northern Air Temple. Now he was being forced to produce inventions for the Air Lord the same way.

Aang assumed his fighting stance and held out his glider staff. "What you've done here is intolerable. This will end – now."

Zhao Jr. smirked. "So the Avatar's going to fight us."

Icarus took his own airbending stance. "This should be fun."

Aang's eyes glows as he bent spiraling air currents into a whirlwind and rose himself into the air on a mini-tornado. The Avatar shattered the long, wooden table and propelled the splintered wooden pieces at Zhao and Icarus. Zhao was prepared for this. He kicked up a fire arc which burned the table pieces to a crisp in mid air. The rest of the flame he directed toward Aang, though it was easily deflected. Icarus conjured a miniature tornado of his own and tossed some of the carving knives in. He rotated them together with his air currents before aiming them and shooting them toward Aang at high speed like a wave of extra-sharp arrows.

Aang easily moved to his tornado to the side and dodged the oncoming knives. Air blasts and fire blasts were hurled from all corners of the room at him by Zhao Jr.'s firebenders and the defected airbender troops. Aang batted each one aside efficiently. Then he rose concrete blocks out of the floor with his earthbending and skidded them cleanly across the room, knocking over the firebenders and airbenders. One of the firebenders still standing hurled another fireball at him. Aang blocked the attack and transformed his tornado into an air sphere. He proceeded to produce three long fire whips, slashing one at the firebender he just faced, another one behind him and the last one in the general direction of Zhao Jr. and Icarus. Both Zhao Jr. and Icarus managed to dodge the massive line of fire, but they lost a part of their balance in the process.

Aang brought his air sphere toward the back where the two of them were and raised an earth wall behind him to prevent the other firebenders and airbenders from coming to join them. Now a large section of the smoothly-carved stone wall was ripped out of place. At this point, Aang exited the Avatar State and put both feet back on the ground. He had no intention of damaging what was once the Southern Air Temple. Aang would be careful from now on. He would have to fight this battle without the Avatar State.

Aang pointed his glider staff straight at the face of his airbender opponent. "I made a mistake with you, Icarus."

The self-proclaimed Air Lord taunted this remark. "Don't flatter yourself, Avatar Aang! This is the way I have always desired – and what I've now decided to take for myself. No amount of your so-called 'enlightened teachings' could have changed this."

"No – I did not make a mistake in the way I taught you airbending," Aang clarified. "My mistake was giving you airbending in the first place. But that's a mistake I'm about to correct."

"Never!" Icarus barked back at him. With that, he pushed open the door behind him with a tremendous gust of air and dashed down the hallway behind.

Zhao Jr. punched forth a fire blast at Aang, which Aang knocked away with his staff. After trading a few more fire blasts with him, Aang swiped his glider down to the floor, sending Zhao Jr. against the wall. Aang rushed down the hallway after Icarus. Zhao Jr. had hit his head pretty hard and took a few moments to regain himself and chase after the Avatar. Zhao Jr. leapt into the air and propelled himself through the Air Temple halls with jets of fire emerging from his feet, but he was not quick enough to catch up to Aang. As soon as Icarus was in Aang's sight, the Avatar released the biggest gust of air he could muster – which sent Icarus flying through the air and crashing through another set of doors.

Icarus was flung back fifteen feet and fell with his head colliding with the stone floor with a loud thud. Aang dashed toward him to meet him with his staff thrusted forward. He was just at the entrance to a circular chamber with miniature windows lining the upper walls. Icarus's men ran forward in an attempt to keep up.

Aang had him backed into a corner. "You are beaten, Icarus. Stand down now."

Icarus regained himself and managed to scramble to his feet. He was out of breath. "Don't be so sure, Avatar. I have other friends that I invited here tonight. Here – let me introduce you!"

On the opposite side of the room, an opening appeared in the painted brick wall. Two Dai Li agents had revealed themselves. There was presently a narrow space between where the wall had been and where they stood. As earthbenders, the Dai Li were able to make their own way around.

"They came all the way from Ba Sing Se!" exclaimed Icarus. "And look – they brought a souvenir with them!"

The Dai Li were not alone. Beside them stood a tall airbending monk with a shaved head – clearly another one of Icarus's followers – and then there was a fourth person. Between them, the Dai Li clutched a young airbender girl with long, braided brown hair.

"Daddy – help!" Vameira called out to Aang.

"Vameira!" Aang yelled across the room to her in bewilderment. How was she here? How had Icarus gotten her?

Icarus signaled a gesture to the airbending monk who was with the Dai Li agents. The monk nodded in acknowledgment, then faced Vameira. As the Dai Li held her in place with their rock gloved-hands, he began pushing his arms out and pulling them back in. A distinguishable suction sound echoed its way about the chamber as Vameira fell to her knees, gasping for breath.

"No!" Aang shouted in fury.

"Release her!" Icarus commanded. When the monk obediently ceased performing asphyxiation, Vameira grasped her own throat with relief, having regained her breath. "You see, Avatar," Icarus continued. "You may beat me in a straight-up fight, but you cannot get to me before one of my men gets to her. It is you who must stand down."

Aang remained still, saying nothing. Icarus was right. If he carried on fighting, asphyxiation was quick enough to use on Vameira long before he could reach her – or reach Icarus.

Zhao Jr. had arrived at the scene and was now laughing. "Why are you so shocked, Avatar?" he said mockingly. "I thought this was what you liked to see – people from all nations working together!"

Icarus spoke to Aang. "Avatar – you will leave here and not cause any more trouble for my nation or your daughter will die."

Aang was out of options. He reluctantly relinquished his fighting stance, brought down his glider staff and hung his head. Then he slowly walked out the way he came in a graceless movement.

"Behold – the mighty Avatar flees!" Aang felt a ring in his ears as a deafening roar of laughter erupted from Icarus and his men.

As he departed the chamber, Aang remorsefully looked back around. The pair of Dai Li agents were now with Icarus and Zhao Jr., where they joined Icarus in his jeering. Several feet behind them, Aang could see that Vameira was being brought down the opposite hallway by two of Icarus's airbender guards. That hallway led to one of the outer towers. When Aang was growing up in the Southern Air Temple, that had been where beginning airbending classes were taught to children below the age of six. Now it was to be his daughter's prison chamber. The door to the tower had been replaced – it was now different than before. It must have been Zhao's doing, as the new installment was Fire Nation-made. It was just like the sanctuary door in the Crescent Island Fire Temple, which had five mechanisms that looked like dragons. This meant that the door could only be opened by five simultaneous fire blasts – or one fully-realized Avatar. However, instead of five dragon heads, this one only had two – one red one and one blue one – like Ran and Shaw.

"Well done, Gitsu," Icarus said, addressing the Dai Li agent closest to him. "My vision is secure now. Even the Avatar can't open that door all by himself!"

"It was quite easy, Air Lord," Gitsu informed him. "She walked right into our clutches and that lady from the council she was traveling with wasn't much of a fight."

Once Aang was gone, Zhao Jr. frowned at Icarus. "Why did you let the Avatar go? That was very stupid of you. You should have seized the opportunity and taken him prisoner!"

"It doesn't matter," said Icarus triumphantly. "Whether he's dead, captured or just out of the way doesn't matter to me. Now we have his daughter as leverage and that should keep him out of our hair. Anyhow, if he were held here there would be the risk of him escaping and causing trouble with the Avatar State on impulse. Its best if he's kept at a distance."

Zhao Jr.'s eyes narrowed. "Even while you have the girl as a hostage, he's still a threat. Besides, Sister Joo Dee said specifically that she wanted for him to be captured alive. She'll be very angry when she finds out you let him go."

Icarus scoffed. "Pah! The hell with Sister Joo Dee – I don't care what she says. I've got my nation, I'm going to take it to new heights and now no one else can get in my way!"

"I wouldn't take Sister Joo Dee so lightly if I were you," said Zhao Jr. darkly. "You don't want to come across wrong with…her kind."

Kaddo and Appa were both equally exhausted. They had flown around the temple several times when Kaddo spotted Aang flying toward them on his glider and made Appa dive through the air so he was at the level where Aang could hop on.

"What happened?" Kaddo asked his dad. "Did you go to the room to talk to your past lives? Did you find out how to help Mom?"

"No, Kaddo," Aang told him solemnly. "I found something entirely different down there."

"What?"

"Icarus has gone crazy," explained Aang. "He's overthrown the Council of Elders, allied himself with the Phoenix Army and the Dai Li and taken to murdering anyone who opposes him."

"What?!" questioned Kaddo in disbelief.

"And worst of all," Aang added, "he captured your sister."

"If he's got Vameira, then we have to go back," said Kaddo. "We have to do something about it."

Aang shook his head. "He's threatened to end her if we so much as lift a finger against him. He can kill a person in a matter of seconds with his new asphyxiation move. If we make a move to rescue her now, she'll be long gone by the time we reach her."

"I see," said Kaddo. "Nevertheless, we can't just sit back and do nothing. Let's think of a way to break in undetected. We'll be in and out before they know what hit them – the father-son Avatar team – just like at the North Pole. Then once we get her to safety, we come back and kick their butts once and for all!"

"No," said Aang flatly. "I can't risk it right now. And it's time for you to go back to the South Pole now."

"What do you mean? We haven't found how to cure Mom yet."

"I'll handle that by myself," said Aang firmly.

"But Dad – you shouldn't have to handle it yourself. It's like I said when I found you on Faxian Island."

"You said you would 'be my courage until I found my own,' but now I'll be more courageous and comfortable knowing that you're safe. Kaddo – I'm not trying to get rid of you. Quite the opposite actually. Your mother is energyless, your brother could be anywhere and your sister is the hostage of Icarus. I can't have something happen to you, too. I need you to go back to the Southern Water Tribe – for me."

Kaddo's face went red and wetness outlined the edges of his eyes. "Yes, Father."

**Faxian Island**

The flight southwards was silent and uncomfortable. Neither one of them had anything to say. Aang was distressed. Kaddo was crushed. They had both treasured their time together. Whatever they had been going through, at least they had each other. Now they would be losing that because as much as Aang had treasured it, he was not willing to risk Kaddo's life any more than he already had. When they approached Faxian Island, Aang offered to fly down and see if Kaddo's wooden boat was still where he docked it before – and it was. He let Kaddo off to spare them both the ride the rest of the way back, as it was already hard enough and Aang was confident that Kaddo was capable of bringing himself back to the Southern Water Tribe.

"Good luck," Kaddo managed to say sheepishly as he jumped off Appa and went back to his boat.

"Thank you," replied Aang. He did not take off again right away. He waited a few minutes sitting with Appa on the ground until Kaddo was out of sight.

"I know you're tired and hungry," Aang said aloud to Appa. "A time like this would normally be one where I would give you a recquiesence to boost your energy. I'm sorry, but I can't this time. Recquiesence is part of energybending – something I no longer practice. But I'll make it up to you. I'll get you a nice, tasty meal when the opportunity comes."

Appa yawned and grunted. Aang assumed that he understood. "What was I thinking, Appa?" Aang asked his flying bison rhetorically. "I thought I was bringing back the Air Nomads, but that wasn't the case. I gave airbending abilities to a bunch of people from the Water Tribe, Earth Kingdom and Fire Nation. I dressed them up for the part, but they didn't grow up as Air Nomads. They weren't meant for it. It's like Roku said – I was toying with the world, not saving it. Why didn't I have the sense to listen to him then? I wouldn't be in trouble now. The world wouldn't be in danger from whatever the Lion Turtle says its in danger from. Vameira would be safe. I would probably…still have Katara by my side."

Aang dwelled on this last thought for a few seconds, but chased it out of his head because it was too painful for him to stay focused on at the present. He began thinking about Vameira again. Aang found himself wondering how she had been abducted by the Dai Li in Ba Sing Se. He heard the one called Gitsu say that she was staying with a woman from the Council of Elders. He must have meant Nola, since she often instructed and looked after Tenzin and Vameira. But he could not see her losing a fight to the likes of the Dai Li so easily – she was stronger than that – one of his best students. How could they swipe his daughter from right under her nose? Now Aang found himself getting angry at Nola for her incompetence.

His thoughts were interrupted by a loud breeze through the palm trees, which ruffled the upper section of his tunic. Aang was certain it was time to fly away from this place – to where, he did not know.

Aang was soaring through the grim shadow of the night sky. Appa was all that held him up as he gradually felt himself collapsing under the weight of guilt. Others were constantly paying the price for his mistakes. Katara had paid for them. Kaddo had almost paid for them. Vameira was in the process of paying for them. Now all Aang had with him was his own guilt. Sending Kaddo away had been the best course of action he had taken in a while, since it had apparently become so dangerous to be a part of the Avatar's family. Was this Aang's punishment for bringing energybending back? To be left alone in the world?

With effort, Aang managed to shake himself out of his negative thoughts. This is no time to be thinking like this, Aang told himself. There was still hope – for everything. He would rescue Vameira, find Tenzin, restore Katara's energy and correct whatever imbalance in the world he had caused with energybending. Rescuing Vameira meant returning to the Southern Air Temple undetected, getting past Icarus and through the new dragon door. Aang had not heard from Tenzin since the Battle of the Fire Nation Capital. Discovering a way to bend back Katara's energy had not gotten any easier. Saving the world from a supposed something followed a vague path with few leads. And Katara – although in her energyless state – was safe in that her condition was not likely to worsen while she was with her family at the South Pole. Vameira was in danger every second she was in the hands of Icarus. As difficult as it would be, retrieving Vameira was the easiest task of any of the ones before him.

"I'm sorry, Katara," Aang muttered under his breath. "You'll have to wait just a little longer."

Now that Aang had resolved that his priority would be to save his kidnapped daughter, he had to figure out how to do it. It would be best with one other person with him – preferably a powerful bender. But who? The people of Southern Water Tribe were not on speaking terms with him. Toph was still not fully-recovered. Migo was not ready for this yet. Zuko was busy fighting his civil war. Trinley was in hiding. Aang was running out of friends to help him. Maybe going it alone was his only choice.

No – that would be impossible. He had heard Icarus say that "even the Avatar can't open that door all by himself." He was referring to the door with the two dragon heads. There had to be something special about that door that made Icarus say such a thing.

It appeared just as all other such doors did in Avatar temples. In the Crescent Island Fire Temple, the door had five similar dragon heads which had to be opened by five simultaneous fire blasts by five firebenders or by an Avatar. The Southern and Northern Air Temples had similar sanctuary doors with two horns and three whirlwind symbols in the center. The temples in the Earth Kingdom and the Water Tribe each had their own distinguished set of doors. Each of the Avatar Temples also had a more secluded chamber – usually at the bottom – which held some of the Avatar's more secretive relics. These required either an Avatar or one bender from every nation – one waterbender, one earthbender, one firebender and one airbender – to open.

But all these doors could be opened by one fully-realized Avatar alone. The door Vameira was behind had to be different. However Aang broke into the Southern Air Temple without the alarm being sounded and Icarus hurting Vameira, he would also have to be certain the door could be opened when the time came. This was serious trouble.

Wait a minute, Aang thought to himself. The Lion Turtle said something about this in the dream vision he gave me.

"When trouble finds you again, seek out the one least expected as an ally."

So Aang would need to find "the one least expected" to help him with this. Who might that be? It would not be any of the individuals he thought up before, since they were all his friends who had been there for him several times – and who he could count on again in an instant. None of them could open the door, though. Whoever it was that he needed to seek out had to be the one to open the door with him.

The door in the Fire Temple was opened by five timed fire blasts. This door seemed like it would require two – one for each of the dragon heads. The red head would be unlocked by a blast of fire and the blue head would be unlocked by a blast of –

Blue fire.

Yes – that had to be it. Colored fire was a rare gift – a specialized ability that not even all Avatars were capable of performing. But – in all his travels as Avatar Aang had only encountered one person who could make blue fire. That person was definitely not a friend – not someone Aang wanted to go see, let alone ask for anything. Apart from Ozai, she had been the fiercest opponent of him and his friends during the Hundred Years' War. It seemed that she was also one of their fiercest opponents in the Fire Nation Civil War as well – only for Aang to find out later that it was not actually her. During Sozin's Comet, she had had a mental breakdown and spent a few years in an asylum. Upon her release, she tried to do a fresh start with Zuko and promised to make it up to him. She also promised Aang a favor, but neither he nor Zuko believed that she could be trusted. Along with Zuko, Aang snubbed her offer and she was sent to Ember Island.

Could he call upon that favor now? Was it still good after all these years? This was not a line of thought Aang ever intended to walk. Never in a hundred Avatar Cycles would he be considering this if it weren't for this situation. Even if she had regained her sanity, the mission of saving Vameira did not seem like the type of thing she would ordinarily do. She might want something in return. This was ugly business, but she was his best shot at getting past that door.

Aang grabbed Appa's reins and jerked them off to the side to set a new course. "Alright, buddy. I know where we have to fly. We're going to Ember Island – where Azula lives."

TO BE CONTINUED…


	30. Chapter 30: 3 Children, 3 Journeys

**Fire Nation, 121 ASC**

Tenzin had been on the road for a few weeks now. Since he was used to traveling on a sky bison, he had underestimated how long it would take to go places by foot. However, Tenzin was not bothered by the amount of time he had spent on the road. Currently, his mind was preoccupied elsewhere – with his parents.

Tenzin's father had won the battle which had been the turning point of the war single-handedly. Tenzin was relieved to hear this news. But then he heard that this impossible feat carried with it an unbearable cost. Now it was as though his mother was dead, but worse. She would still be among them – but as a pale shadow of her former self – to remind them of their loss each and every day.

Tenzin wondered whether he should be furious at his dad, as what happened to his mom was his fault. In the time that Tenzin had been away, something horrible had happened to his mother. But what if something happened to his father as well? And the last words that they spoke to each other were the argument on the night Tenzin had run away? Even if his father had made a mistake, did Tenzin really want it to end like that for them?

The last time he saw his dad they had parted on bad terms, but Tenzin could not deny that he had the best of intentions about not wanting Tenzin to go. He must feel guilty for what he did. Tenzin knew it was an accident, for his father would never do something like that on purpose. Knowing his dad, Tenzin doubted that he would give up hope in searching for a way to rejuvenate his mother, no matter how hopeless an endeavor it seemed. Tenzin felt the urge now more than ever to get back to his family. Even though he could not change things on his own, Tenzin believed it was his duty to be with them again.

After what happened in the battle, Tenzin imagined that his family would no longer be busying themselves with the war in the Fire Nation. They probably returned to the South Pole, so there was where he would have to go to rejoin them. It would seem easy to go to an airship port and board a passenger vessel. After all, Tenzin had passed by a couple on his travels already. But an airship ticket to the Southern Water Tribe would be expensive – and Tenzin, at the moment, was broke. He considered sneaking on as a stowaway, but the Fire Nation was still largely an unstable country due to the ongoing civil war and flights going to and from the Fire Nation were not to be trusted. Commercial airship travel was also a relatively new industry and many were still skeptical of its reliability anywhere.

Instead, he would make his way to the Fire Nation Capital again, to his parents' friends there. Of all the members of the old "Team Avatar," Zuko was the nearest. Tenzin was sure that if he arrived on his doorstep, Zuko would help him reach his family. He may even get a proper meal out of it, with Zuko being the Fire Lord and all. Of course, it was the Fire Lord's daughter that interested him more. Tenzin grew lost in his thoughts – daydreaming about what would happen the next time he met up with Princess Neinei.

The Princess of the Fire Nation was on the slick grass of the palace courtyard, lying on her belly. She had her elbows resting on the ground and her palms touching her cheeks as she stared at the turtle ducks swimming on the garden pond. It was just another day and she was bored.

That was – until Tenzin arrived at the scene. Through the closest archway, the strong, energetic young airbending master emerged and the light snapped back into Neinei's amber eyes as she rose to her feet, brushing the pieces of grass off her crimson royal robes.

"Tenzin!" exclaimed Neinei. "It's great to finally see you again!"

"Likewise Neinei, my love," Tenzin said back to her in his seductive, manly voice.

"Where have you been?" asked Neinei. "I've been missing you sooo much! Ever since the last time you came to the palace, all I've been able to think about was when I would see you again."

"I ran away from home and joined the army," said Tenzin with smugness. "I fought a dragon. Then I used my airbending skills to save some of my comrades from drowning. Nothing too big."

Neinei placed her hands crossed just above her heart. "Oh my – how brave of you. You're so heroic, Tenzin! And you've gotten so strong and muscular." Neinei grabbed Tenzin's upper arm and squeezed his bicep.

"I know," said Tenzin, grinning agreeably. "I'm amazing, aren't I?"

"Yes Tenzin, you are amazing." Neinei caressed his face with her smooth hand before wrapping both arms around his neck in an embrace. She then proceeded to kiss him passionately on the lips.

Tenzin was now sure that would be exactly how it would play out when he saw her again. Now, all he had to do was get to the Fire Nation Capital as fast as he could. His fantasy would be his motivation along the way.

Tenzin came to a forested area. The towering trees cast a dark shadow over the landscape. He would have to be on his guard now, for he knew not what lurkers might be about in those barren woodlands.

Just as Tenzin was entering the forest – glider staff cautiously before him – he heard a strange voice calling out to him. "Halt! Who goes there?" Tenzin rotated about to find two heavy-set men mounting camelephants, pointing spears straight at him. They wore Fire Nation uniforms. To the average observer, it would be challenging to tell if they were from the Fire Army or the Phoenix Army. Tenzin, however, having served his time in the Fire Nation Civil War, could tell right off the bat that they hailed from the Phoenix Army.

"I was just passing through," Tenzin told them, attempting to keep his voice steady and natural-sounding.

"You were just passing through?" echoed one of the men skeptically. "This happens to be a restricted location. To where were you passing through, might I ask?"

"I was just on my way to…" Tenzin stopped for a moment. He did not want to say he was going to the Fire Nation Capital. Since they were from the Phoenix Army, he had better give them a more neutral place. "Fire Fountain City."

The mounted warrior smirked at the young airbender. "Fire Fountain City, eh? Did you know you were going in the wrong direction?"

"Oh," said Tenzin nervously. "No, I did not. Thanks for letting me know. I'll just turn around and go back the other way then."

The cocky spearman shook his head. "I don't think so. We're going to bring you in for some questioning."

There was nothing more for it. Tenzin swiped his glider through the air, sending a gust of wind at the soldier who spoke to him. His body was knocked back and he slid down his saddle, but he had not fallen off his camelephant. Tenzin followed up with jump-kick, throwing a contained boost of air from his foot and sending the man flying from his saddle and into a tree.

Just as Tenzin reached the ground once again, the man's comrade was charging at him with his spear aimed at Tenzin's torso. The thirteen year-old Air Nomad bent his knees and pushed off from the ground, leaping up fifteen feet. The camelephant cavalryman had gone under him and was slowing himself down when Tenzin landed once again and punched the thin air in front of him, sending the warrior back a few feet. With a few seconds to spare, Tenzin cocked open his glider and took off into the air, flying away from his bested adversaries.

As Tenzin glided over the trees, the dazed warrior who had been flung against the tree trunk watched him fly away. "Was that an airbender?" the man asked his still-mounted comrade.

"Yes," confirmed his partner. "We'd better send out an alert."

After putting a fair amount of distance between himself and the Phoenix Army camelephant riders, Tenzin landed once more and skimmed the edge of the trees, just out of sight. He figured that they would come looking for him in the forest. On the other hand, if he were out in the open, he would be much easier to spot. Tenzin decided that splitting hairs was the best way to evade his followers. Also, he could keep a lookout for signs to indicate where he was.

He eventually heard the wails of an elderly woman coming from just down the road. Carefully, Tenzin peered out into the clearing and saw that she was accompanied by two much younger-looking women, who were also crying. By their clothing, they appeared to be holy persons – and it was clear that they were in some type of distress.

"Excuse me," Tenzin called out. "Sorry to interrupt, but – what's wrong?"

The old lady rubbed her eyes, sniffling. "Greetings, outsider. We are from a farming village, on the other side of this hill. We have only a small local population, but our numbers grew with an influx of refugees from parts of the countryside hit hard by the war. We offered them food, shelter and a chance to rebuild their life. But about a week ago, the Phoenix Army came upon our lands and demanded some of our crops. When we refused, they abducted all the young children as hostages and forced us all to work in servitude to help feed their garrisons."

"How horrible of them," said Tenzin in response.

"Indeed," said the lady. "The reason I told you this was so that you could spread word of our situation and fetch some help. There's a larger town a few miles from here. If you could go there to inform the authorities there, we'd be much obliged."

"Forget that," said Tenzin brashly. "Those children have been held long enough. Tell me where they are and I'll get them back myself."

The woman was taken aback. "That's very kind and brave of you, but you're just a boy. They have an entire platoon of well-trained soldiers. We need a lot more than just you for this job."

Tenzin laughed. "Lady, I happen to be an airbender. Never underestimate what an airbending master can do. Where are they?"

The woman sized him up, still harboring doubts. "Very well. Follow the forest path north up towards the peak and you'll come to a lodge on the mountainside where they set up their camp. They're holding the children inside the lodge. Remember…we're all counting on you."

With his acceptance of this new ordeal, Tenzin followed the woman's directions, climbing through the wilderness until he arrived at the encampment she had indicated. This must be the "restricted location" that the camelephant patrolmen had referred to earlier – where the kidnapped children were being held.

No sooner had he arrived than Tenzin could make out the presence of the Phoenix soldiers outside. Some were sitting on rocks on the ground while others were standing. They were making casual day-time conversation and standing guard. The floor of the forest clearing was littered with stray weapons and empty food containers. Although it was impossible to tell from the angle the young airbender was viewing, they appeared to have a stable on the farther side of the lodge. More camelephants back there, perhaps?

To avoid being found out, Tenzin crouched behind a set of shrubs. From this hiding spot he examined his surroundings. The lodge door was directly across from him. Not surprisingly, it was bolted shut, though the lock appeared weak, miniature and rusty. This Phoenix Army unit was stationed in the middle of nowhere, so they probably did not feel the need to invest in a better one. This would spare him the trouble of locating the key. Tenzin could easily pick that lock if he had too. Picking locks was a skill he had begun to learn in his time on the road.

Tenzin just needed to reach the door and release the captives. Then he would be on his merry way. Gently, he thrust his left arm diagonally and kinked his fist. A faint breeze emitted from his hand and ruffled the leaves of the trees about twenty feet away. The heads of the seated Fire Nation warriors rotated to look toward where the sound appeared to have come from. A few seconds of silence passed by and they shrugged it off and turned back, dismissing the noise as something ordinary. Tenzin jerked his hand forward again – this time with more force behind it. The leaves ruffled louder this time. The soldiers grabbed their weapons and rose to their feet. One of them pointed forward and gestured for the other warriors to follow.

When they were at last all facing away, Tenzin crawled out from behind the bushes and tip-toed in the direction of the door. He carried a small pin in his clothes that he would use to pick the door's lock with. All of a sudden, the soldiers stopped marching in to the woods. Tenzin discretely raised his arm and hurled a powerful gust of air past the guards and into the trees. It was strong enough to keep their attention, but positioned carefully so that they would not realize where it had actually originated from.

Tenzin tip-toed forward a little more. He was a mere few feet from the locked door. He was still out in the open, but he no longer worried about the guards. They were oblivious to him and searching intently for something that was not there. This was going to be too easy.

Snap!

After Tenzin stepped his foot on a fallen branch, the Phoenix guards turned sharply about and laid their eyes upon the thirteen year-old airbender before them!

"Intruder!" shouted the one who had gestured to the others.

The group of six men ran towards Tenzin, three of them with spears and three clutching swords. Tenzin panicked and turned to leave, but was pushed to the ground by a big hand of a much larger person. When the guard had called out, another Phoenix soldier had arrived from around the opposite corner of the lodge.

Tenzin hit the ground hard, bruising both hands and arms and getting his clothes covered with dirt. He looked up into the eyes of the man who had pushed him down. He was the patroller on the camelephant who had questioned him earlier. Not looking pleased to see Tenzin again, he kicked the Air Nomad boy in the chest. Two of the warriors behind him pulled Tenzin to his feet by the arms. Tenzin struggled, flopping his arms in a futile attempt to escape their grasp as the patroller from before took his sword from beneath his belt. As the other warriors held Tenzin up, he prepared to stick his blade into Tenzin's heart. With only a moment to spare, Tenzin took a deep breath and exhaled with all his might, making his would-be executioner stumble backward and knocking the others off-balance in the process.

Tenzin could now see that the vengeful camelephant rider was not the only one that he had not seen in the encampment before. One of the Phoenix Army men who possessed the gift of firebending hurled a fireball at him. Tenzin managed to duck to dodge the oncoming blast, which hit another Phoenix Army soldier standing behind him. Tenzin put his glider into the air and spun it around, creating air currents which encircled him and formed into a mini-tornado. Tenzin had not perfected this advanced technique yet, having practiced it for the first time shortly before running away, but now was not the time to worry about that.

Because he would only be able to maintain the spiraling vortex around him for a short time, Tenzin took it around the encampment as hastily as he was able to. A handful of his Phoenix Army adversaries fell – he did not count exactly how many. When he finished and landed, he noticed that he had three opponents remaining. Tenzin threw air blasts left and right, but to no avail. The warriors and firebenders dodged with ease. Just then, Tenzin heard a thundering gallop coming from around the farther corner of the lodge, where he had suspected the camelephant stables would be. Two mounted guards came forward, but they were not on camelephants. Instead, they rode komodo rhinos. The heads of the giant animals were decorated with the Phoenix King symbols. The Phoenix King battle emblems looked like originals, too. Symbols like those had become rarer and rarer, given that the Hundred Years' War was more than twenty years over and that the title of Phoenix King was only in official use in the last few days before Sozin's Comet.

As the cavalrymen grasped their reins and the komodo rhinos flared their nostrils, Tenzin received a blessing from wherever it was that random ideas come from. Rather than try to outrun the komodo rhinos, he ran toward the charging beasts. All the Phoenix Army guards were now confused. With correct timing, Tenzin leapt off his feet and landed on the saddle, of the komodo rhino, so his body was just in front of the rider's. The rider hesitated out of shock and no longer being able to see what was in front of his animal. Tenzin struck him in the jaw with his fist, rendering him unconscious – and knocked the other rider off his komodo rhino with an air kick.

The remaining Phoenix Army soldiers were astounded at Tenzin's actions. They raised their weapons, ready to carry on the fight. Tenzin swiped his glider and blew one of them into the trees and rolling down the mountainside and out of sight. In yet another unexpected move, he found pieces of rope in the satchel of the komodo rhino's previous rider. Tenzin tied a couple quick knots with a big loop at the end of each strand. He rose one above his head and spun it a few times before throwing the rope out and landing the loop around one of the Phoenix Army guards. The last of the soldiers stared in awe and turned to run. The man was not fast enough as Tenzin's other rope soon looped itself over the man's belly.

With confidence, Tenzin jumped off his komodo rhino and tied the rope to a hook on the saddle. He patted the massive animal on the side, and it ran off into the woods, dragging the two unfortunate persons with it.

Triumphantly, Tenzin strutted over to the lodge and picked the lock. The door swung open with ease. Surely enough, the children were there. Tenzin was surprised to find that they were even younger than he expected. In fact, they were scarcely more than babies. Even the eldest among them appeared no more than four. This made the task of delivering them back to the village more complicated, as they were not old enough to be sufficient and would require significant direction along the way. There were about fifteen of them and only one of him. Tenzin pondered this for a time.

Tenzin walked back outside to look at the stables. There were two more komodo rhinos, in addition to the one still in the encampment. If he could tie five children on the saddle of each – three komodo rhinos would be easier to be a shepherd for than fifteen toddlers. Cautiously, Tenzin led the komodo rhinos by the reins to the front entranceway. There he summoned the children out and lifted them up one at a time onto the saddles of the three beasts. He tied them in carefully so that they were securely fastened. He placed bags of grain at the back of each saddle to prevent them from rolling back. With infants so small and fragile, he could not take any chances.

Finally, all the children were on board. But now there was no room left for Tenzin. Carefully, he grabbed the reins of two of the komodo rhinos and hoisted himself on top. He lifted one foot onto one of the bags at the back of the saddle and placed his other foot on the corresponding bag on the other komodo rhino, so he was strattling with one foot on each of their backs. As an airbender, he was used to balancing himself in hard ways. Even so, Tenzin could not help but feel a little nervous like this. But he did not know any other way, so he would need to deal with it.

Tenzin slowly directed the two komodo rhinos he was standing on with the reins while calling the third to follow closely with his voice. He pretended he was meditating as he struggled to maintain peace of mind. He could not risk falling off or startling the animals and having them go berserk, which would undoubtedly throw him off – and maybe the kids, too. Even if he recovered from that fall, he would have his work cut out for him trying to catch up to the komodo rhinos – especially if they went in separate directions.

Although he had reached the lodge within a few minutes of meeting the women at the bottom, it took Tenzin over an hour to get to the village going downhill. He was at last relieved when a tiny cluster of wooden buildings with smoking chimneys came into sight.

A teary reunion ensued as the villagers saw the young airbender traveling atop the two komodo rhinos. They did not care in what strange manner he came to them in as long as their children with him. The parents began calling their children's names.

"Deng!"

"Lyra!"

"Aurora!"

Tenzin stretched his legs now that he was able to walk about normally again, his job done. He was approached by the same old lady from before. "Thank you, young airbender," she told him with a smile on her face and a twinkle in her eye. "I'm sorry I doubted you before. Let me introduce myself. I am Elder Jinora."

"It was nothing." What a strange name, Tenzin thought to himself. Who in the world would name their daughter Jinora?

"Please join us for our feast tonight," Jinora told Tenzin. "You will be our guest of honor."

"I appreciate it, but I have to respectfully decline," said Tenzin. "I have a long way to travel and I must be moving on."

"I understand," said Jinora kindly. "We are most grateful, though. May I ask where you are going?"

"Back to my family. I've been away from them long enough. I think I've had enough of war and fighting for a while."

"You do sound homesick," said Jinora with sympathy. "What made you join the army in the first place?"

"I wanted to be like my parents," said Tenzin simply. "My parents…well, you could say they were heroes in the last major war. They cast a long shadow for me to grow up in. I figured that it was time for my piece of the action. I wanted to do my part."

"War can seem a glorious thing to those who haven't experienced much of it," said Jinora seriously. "In reality, it is not so. It is also unhealthy to compare ourselves to others – especially family. Were those your only reasons?"

"No, there was another reason," said Tenzin thoughtfully. "I sort of wanted – to impress a girl." Tenzin beamed, having Neinei's face on his mind once again.

Jinora smiled. "Ah. Many join up with that intention, too – enlisting to win the favor of a loved one. But those that do don't always reach that end. A lot can happen when they're gone, even if they do make it through alive. Nothing devastates a generation like war does."

"Yeah," said Tenzin agreeably. "But it's going to work out now. Her and I are going to settle down once this is all done."

Jinora looked quizzical, like she was sizing him up. "You're planning this with her?"

"Not exactly," Tenzin admitted. "I haven't really talked to her about it yet."

"How do you know if she feels the same way about you?"

"I'm sure she does," said Tenzin stubbornly. "Why wouldn't she?"

"I can't answer that," Jinora conceded. "But you seem so young to be making these plans."

"I'm not that young," Tenzin countered. "In a few years I'll be the age most people marry in the Northern Water Tribe."

"You shouldn't use the old-fashioned tradition of the Northern Water Tribe as your standard," Jinora commented. "Neither you nor I are from there – and I bet this girl you speak of is not from there either. This is probably only your first crush. I don't want you to be disappointed, but the odds are that it won't work out. You should really wait until your late teens or your twenties to think about anything close to marriage. For now, I would enjoy your youth."

"Why won't it work out?" Tenzin asked irritably. He was now rather annoyed that this woman whom he had never met before was lecturing him. "It worked for my parents. In fact, my dad was younger than I am right now when he met my mom for the first time. They've been together since not long after that."

"Sometimes it works," admitted Jinora. "But things aren't the same for everyone."

"Well – its going to be like that for me," said Tenzin defiantly. "Enough with the lecture. I must be going now."

"Very well," said Jinora. "I wish you the best of luck on the journey to find your soul mate. Before you go, I have one more favor I want to ask of you. Most of the children are now back to with their families – except for that one over there that came along with other refugees which we couldn't identify." Elder Jinora pointed at one of the older kids who looked about three or four. "Could you possibly take the child with you on your travels? Maybe you can locate the parents along the way."

"I suppose I could do that," said Tenzin unenthusiastically. He wanted to reach the Fire Nation Capital as soon as possible. This toddler would surely be a burden on him. Nevertheless, he could not bring himself to refuse. "Does he or she – or it, have a name?"

"She does. Her name is Pema."

This must be the place for strange names, thought Tenzin. Pema – that's even stranger-sounding than Jinora.

**Southern Water Tribe**

All three of the Avatar's children longed to be closer to him, but this was difficult as he was often away on his Avatar duties. Each of them had spent far more time with each other and with their mother than they had with him. Tenzin, Kaddo and Vameira had looked up to him with reverence from a young age – their father, the Avatar, the hero who saved the world and built the globe they now inhabited. The Avatar's job of keeping the balance was so great that even a peaceful world kept him busy. Therefore, his family understood his frequent absences, even if it pained them so.

Kaddo had it worst of all. Tenzin and Vameira spent more time with their father due to their airbending training. It was true that Kaddo spent more time with their mother through his waterbending training, but Tenzin and Vameira were still around Katara plenty. Kaddo had thus long thought himself to be an outsider in the Avatar's family for not being an airbender. Ironically, when Katara and Aang married, Aang had been an outsider in his new family for being an airbender. Circumstances had indeed changed for them in the past two decades.

When Kaddo embarked on a journey with Aang to find a way to restore Katara, it was the best quality one-on-one time he had had with his father since before he could remember. Kaddo was sad to part with him again so soon. He also knew that as powerful as his father may be, he could use some extra help in rescuing Vameira from the Air Nation and saving Katara from the effect Shuten Shogai had had on her. And Kaddo never completed learning the Old Southern Style move beyond the first couple steps. During his first lesson with his father they had been interrupted by a mysterious attacker.

As the icebergs around Kaddo's small wooden boat multiplied in number, it became apparent that he was approaching the frozen polar shores that were his destination. Kaddo concentrated on steering now, weaving around and between the massive blocks of ice that lined the top of the frigid waters. Although it would not be time for Kaddo to go ice dodging for more than a year, he was skilled enough to navigate through here. He had his waterbending if he required it. At last, the outline of the village came into view.

Hinko, the fourteen year-old son of Chief Sokka, oversaw the horizon from the newly-constructed ice wall that lined the seaside cliffs. As the eldest child of the chief and his eventual successor, Hinko was technically the "Crown Prince" of the Southern Water Tribe, but it had been many years since that title was in common usage down here. The Hundred Years' War had devastated their once-proud civilization and now there was little talk of royalty. Although the Southern Water Tribe had grown, they had not returned to using such formalities at this time. Instead, they were modernizing their country. Not far from the new wall was the airship strip, lined with gigantic metal flying machines with the blue Water Tribe insignia crafted onto their sides. Some parts of the Southern Water Tribe remained the same as they always were. The fishing industry still operated the traditional way and the architecture in the many villages was more-or-less identical to how it had always been. The Southern Water Tribe had evolved into a dual-culture – caught between two distinct time periods.

Hinko promptly stopped patrolling the top of the wall. In the midst of the slushy ice water, with the frozen parts that stuck out like giant ice cubes, he foresaw a small, wooden boat approaching their coastline.

"Dad!" he shouted. "Someone's coming."

"Where?" came the voice of Sokka, grizzled with experience, but still laid-back in spirit. "Who is it?" he asked as he reached the top of the wall.

"It's a short distance from here. It appears to be Cousin Kaddo."

Sokka raised his hand to his eyebrows and peered out to where Hinko was pointing. "I thought he went off with his dad. What does he want now?"

"Beats me," answered Hinko.

"What's going on here?" Suki, with her Water Tribe coat covering her green Earth Kingdom tunic which represented her roots, had also come atop the wall.

"It looks like Kaddo's back in town," stated Sokka.

"That's good news," said Suki jovially.

"He chose to follow with his father before," said Sokka. "Now he's back. Perhaps he's come to his senses."

Suki ignored him. "Hinko, come with us to receive your cousin."

Hinko shook his head. "I'm standing guard here. It's my duty."

"Nonsense," she responded. "This nation is at peace, even if the world isn't. There's nothing out there coming to invade."

"I wish you wouldn't make these matters sound so light-hearted," said Sokka, slightly annoyed.

Kaddo pushed his boat onto the wet land, got out, ran around and tugged it smoothly ashore. No sooner had he done this than he found Suki running forward to give him a hug, with Sokka and Hinko a few paces behind her.

"Aunt Suki, Uncle Sokka, Hinko – good to see you all."

"It's great to see you too, Kaddo," said Suki, smiling, as she released him.

Sokka kept a short distance. "Hello Kaddo. I thought you were traveling with your dad."

"I was," said Kaddo, slightly downtrodden.

"Is your little sister with him now?" asked Hinko. "She should've been back from her trip to Ba Sing Se by now. People were wondering where she is."

"No, she's not with my father." Kaddo proceeded to tell them all the tale of when he and Aang had gone to the Southern Air Temple, what had happened to it and what had become of Vameira.

Suki gasped and put her hand up to her mouth. "Poor kid…"

"You'd better hope your dad knows what he's doing," said Sokka stiffly.

Suki stared at her husband angrily before turning back to Kaddo. "Do you know where you're staying at the moment?"

Kaddo shrugged. "Dad left me at Grandpa's before, so I guess I'll go back to his place now."

"Hakoda's on the other side of the South Pole visiting some of the men he served with in the war," Suki informed him. "He should be back the day after tomorrow. You're welcome to stay with us until then."

"Thanks."

"Good. You should go get settled in now."

It did not take long for Kaddo to bring his stuff up and unpack it, since he did not have much. So here he was again, in the South Pole, after all the time he had spent on the road with his dad and Appa. Aang had told Kaddo to stay safe, for the sake of the family. Kaddo was not one to sit on the sidelines, but after seeing the expression on his father's face, he decided he would stay true to his word. And so it was back to business as usual. With nothing else to do, he decided to go practice waterbending.

Kaddo wandered from Sokka and Suki's hut toward the plain outside the village walls. On the way, he spotted his cousin Hinko, sharpening a dagger on a stone. "Hello Hinko," he called out.

"Hiya Kaddo."

"What are you up to?"

"Just brandishing my new weapon," answered Hinko. "It hasn't been used in battle yet, but I have a feeling that'll change soon enough. What about you?"

"I'm going to practice the new waterbending move my dad taught me."

"Good for you," said Hinko. "I'm not a bender myself, but I know that a lot of intense training goes into it. Neither of my parents may be benders, but Sakema is. She practices non-stop." Sakema was Hinko's younger sister. She was twelve, just like Kaddo was.

Kaddo nodded thoughtfully. "Do you mind if I ask you something?"

"Sure. Fire away."

"Did you ever get, you know…jealous?"

"I did a little when I was younger," Hinko stated plainly. "Not so much now. I accepted the different paths that my sister and I were on. I may have some jealousy of the cool things she can do, but I have my own place in the tribe, like my dad does."

"I see."

"Why do you ask?"

"I guess I sometimes think the same way."

Hinko looked quizzical. "But you're a waterbender, too. What makes you say that?"

"I guess in comparison to my dad," explained Kaddo. "I can waterbend, but I can't airbend, firebend or earthbend. I also can't go into the Avatar State or energybend. He can shape the world. Compared to that, simply being a waterbender seems almost like being a non-bender."

"Only one person in a lifetime can do all of those," stated Hinko. "The Avatar is only one of a kind."

"I guess it's a matter of comparison, then." At that moment, Kaddo heard another voice calling his name.

"Kaddo – is that you?" Kaddo's friend Sid walked toward the spot where Kaddo and Hinko stood. He was trailed closely by Kirto. Sid and Kirto were Kaddo's friends from the Northern Water Tribe. They had taken waterbending classes with each other since they were barely old enough to walk. Last time Kaddo saw them, they had said they were coming to visit the South Pole – and now they were here. The Avatar's family frequently visited all parts of the globe and Kaddo always saw them every time he was in the area, and vice versa. They were his two closest friends, despite literally coming from opposite ends of the world. Kaddo smiled. It looked like being here would not so dull after all.

Nine sat themselves down to dine in the house of Sokka and his Suki that night. Apart from the man and woman of the house, the seated included their four children, their nephew Kaddo and his friends Sid and Kirto. Because of their three guests, the chief and his wife required an extra pot for their steamed arctic hen and five-flavored soup.

"So, you two are from the Northern Water Tribe," Suki noted to Sid and Kirto. "It's good that you and Kaddo keep in touch over such a long distance."

"What's it like at the North Pole?" asked Sakema curiously.

Kaddo, having been to their several times before, described some of the contrast between the two poles in the simplest way he could think of. "There's more buildings – and more people."

"It's also more civilized," added Sid pompously.

"Yeah," Kirto agreed. "You peasants might not be used to that. It's probably too complicated for you to understand." He proceeded to take a large bite out of his arctic hen and did not notice Sakema scowling at him.

"From what I've heard about it," Hinko added, "you wouldn't like it there, Sakema."

"Hinko's right," said Sokka. "It's not the best place for women waterbenders."

"I thought Katara opened the door for them when she was there," said Suki, narrowing her eyes.

"She did, technically," confirmed Sokka. "There've been a handful of female waterbenders since my sister's memorable confrontation with Pakku. But they're still scarce. It's not a path they're encouraged to take. There's a lot of prejudice. Not all instructors are willing to take them on."

"Yes," said Hinko. "Aunt Katara often complained about how slow progress was up there even after the Hundred Years War."

Sid rolled his eyes. "Enough with the equal rights mumbo-jumbo. We just do prefer to do things differently than you people."

"Indeed," said Kirto through a mouthful of food. "The fighting kind of waterbending is a man's job!"

"Exactly," Sid concurred. "You don't see men healing, either. In fact, the idea of a man healing is pretty funny," he added with a laugh.

Kaddo tightened his legs uncomfortably. He had not told his northern friends that he had been using his waterbending for healing, after being taught to do so by his mother.

Suki eyed them thoughtfully. "You boys should spar with Sakema sometime. It might broaden your minds a bit."

"Fine," said Kaddo, glad the topic of conversation had shifted. "But don't think we'll take it easy on you just because you're a girl."

"I don't expect you too!" Sakema snapped, sticking her tongue out at him.

"Don't underestimate her," said Suki with a proud smile. "She came won a local tournament last month."

Sid laughed at this statement. "Ha – won a 'local tournament,' you say? How big was this 'local tournament?' How many competed in it? Five? Ten?"

"Twelve," answered Suki stiffly.

"Okay then. No offense, but if it's a South Pole waterbending tournament, it doesn't mean much because there are close to zero waterbenders. The only waterbenders down here are people who emigrated down from the north and a handful of younger ones born since the Hundred Years War."

Kirto nodded. "How's your waterbending, Kaddo?"

"Uhh…great," replied Kaddo, fidgeting his hands. "I started learning a new move with my dad, but I haven't quite perfected it yet…"

"What about the battle?" asked Kirto

"Battle?"

"You were at the Battle of the Fire Nation Capital."

"Oh yeah," Kaddo confirmed, scratching the back of his head ineptly.

"I'm jealous," said Kirto.

"Tell us what it was like fighting in that battle," Sid directed him.

Of course, Kaddo had not participated in any combat while he was at the Fire Nation Capital. He had been assigned to healing duty and his only deviation from that was to aid in freezing the water in the harbor to make a barrier to slow down enemy boats. "Y-yeah. I dueled with lots of Phoenix Army firebenders while I was there." His uncle Sokka and his aunt Suki both raised their eyebrows at this statement. They were both present at the battle and knew very well that Kaddo had done nothing of the sort.

"Nice," said Sid with a smirk.

"I also took down a whole empire-class battleship single-handedly," Kaddo added.

"No you didn't," said Sakema skeptically.

"Yes I did!" Kaddo shot back. "Some fear those highly-trained firebenders, but they're not so tough. At least, it didn't seem that way to me." Kaddo grinned smugly, but this expression faded when he saw his aunt and uncle glaring at him. He could tell he had pushed the limit. Kaddo changed the subject. "By the way, I forgot to ask you guys – how long are you staying here?"

"I'll be in the Southern Water Tribe for a couple weeks," Kirto answered him.

"About the same here," added Sid. "That's how long our families normally visit for – about once a year. My parents say they think it's good to connect with our sister tribe once in a while. Everything's always so quaint down here."

"I guess it's good to get away from where all the action is sometimes," said Kirto, nodding his head back-and-forth. "It reminds us of how much cooler things are where we come from."

The general mood at dinner had grown sour. Nobody thought much of Kaddo's friends. Hinko and Sakema each wore a grimace. Sokka now clearly regretted inviting them over. As the Chief of the Southern Water Tribe, he had spent years in his efforts to modernize his people. He particularly resented having his tribe talked down to in his own home.

Suki was frowning, but decided to attempt to keep things friendly. "What do you plan to do while you're here?"

"I hear you folk have some good places to go penguin sledding," said Kirto matter-of-factly.

"I remember coming across a really tall mountain several miles away the last time I visited here," said Sid. "We plan to go there tomorrow. It's quite a hike, so we'll have to wake up early."

"I love penguin sledding," Sakema chimed in.

Kaddo nodded. "Great – you can come too."

Sokka crossed his arms. "I think I know the mountain you're talking about. Penguin sledding down that would be awfully dangerous."

"I agree," said Suki. "I don't think it's a good idea."

"We'll be fine," Kaddo told her. "We have our waterbending to guide us if we need it."

"Count me out then," Hinko announced.

Suki paused for a few seconds, then said "okay, but be extra careful."

"We will," said Kaddo reassuringly.

It was still dark when Kaddo awoke the next day. He gently pushed his polar leopard blanket off himself and climbed out of the guest bed that Uncle Sokka and Aunt Suki had prepared for him. He was awake earlier than he needed to be. Kaddo had time to spare before he, Sid, Kirto and Sakema would set off to go penguin sledding. He resolved to let Sakema get some extra sleep for the time being and pulled out one of his mother's waterbending scrolls on Old Southern Style. The hut was as quiet as a sparrow mouse now. He could just hear the breaths of his cousins and the snores of his uncle Sokka.

Sooner than expected, Kaddo heard two faint pairs of footsteps outside the hut. Those must be Sid and Kirto, he thought. But they're unexpectedly early.

Kaddo stopped reading the waterbending scroll at once and bundled up quickly in his blue Southern Water Tribe coat and slipped on his mittens. He rushed quietly out the door to find his friends there waiting for him.

"Are you ready? Let's go, then," said Sid.

"Hold up," Kaddo told him. "We have to wait for Sakema. I'll go and wake her."

Sid and Kirto glanced at each other. "Yeah, about that…"

"We've been talking," said Kirto.

"Oh?"

"We think this is out of her league," said Kirto. "We should just go now, the three of us."

"What?!" asked Kaddo in alarm. "We can't do that – we have to wait."

"It's fine," said Sid. "I don't think she really wants to come, anyway."

"She said she did."

"Then she doesn't know what she wants," said Sid impatiently. "We should ditch her."

"No, that's cruel," said Kaddo. "I won't be a part of this!"

"Come on, Kaddo," said Kirto. "This is a manly outing. If she came, it would just spoil things."

"Yeah," agreed Sid. "She'd probably be complaining the whole time about how she might break a nail."

"Exactly," Kirto continued. "Do you really want her to spoil the fun like that?"

Kaddo stared at the ground. "I guess not," he conceded.

Sid grinned. "I knew you'd see it our way."

As the sun began to rise, the pitch-dark field turned white with the shiny crystal of the illuminated ice. The three young boys waltzed slowly across this vast, empty Antarctic landscape.

"I feel guilty," said Kaddo. "We should go back and get Sakema."

Sid twisted his face. "Ugh – Kirto, handle this!"

"Look Kaddo," said Kirto aggressively. "Today is all about us. We have to focus on what we're doing. We can't burden ourselves with someone who doesn't know what to do."

"She's been penguin sledding before. And Aunt Suki said she was a good waterbender now," Kaddo noted.

"She's just saying that because it's her daughter," said Kirto irritably. "Anyway, she's a girl. She can't be that good."

"Kirto's right," said Sid. "We can't baby-sit her. We need our stamina. Don't forget we need to catch ourselves some penguins and escort them to the top of the mountain with us before we slide down on them."

"Yeah, but I don't know," said Kaddo uncertainly. "This doesn't feel right."

"You'll get your mind off this when we collect our penguins," said Kirto. "Remember to find a large otter-penguin – it has to be able to hold your weight. But not too fat or it might not be able to climb the mountain. Or worse – it could roll over on the way down. That would be quite nasty for you."

"We're almost to the mating ground. It's the same one that your parents went to when they first met," Sid pointed out.

Kaddo cheered up a bit. He had not been penguin sledding in a long time, let alone on such a grand slope with a tumultuous course. However, on the way to the mating ground, Kaddo noticed a distinct black shape sticking out of a thick mound of snow. When they got closer, Kaddo saw a fidgeting webbed foot and a shaded belly with patches of red on it. It was an otter-penguin – and it was hurt.

Kaddo ran hastily over to where the bruised animal was lying. It appeared to have fallen on something sharp – or gotten into a fight with a much larger and fiercer creature. Whichever it was, the poor otter-penguin was sure to die out here, alone, unless something was done. Kaddo's eyes watered as he gazed into the corresponding orbs of the helpless creature in front of him.

Sid and Kirto continued walking uninterrupted. "You can't sled on that one. He's injured. Come – once we get to the mating ground, there'll be plenty of healthy ones to pick from."

"Sid is right," said Kirto. "Leave it."

Kaddo glared at his friends and shook his head. "We can't just leave it here. We have to do something! Otherwise, it'll die."

"Like what?" asked Sid. "If we lift him up and take him all the way back to the village, it'll take forever. It'll ruin our day!"

"And none of us are healers, so we can't help it while we're here," added Kirto.

"That's right. Maybe we should have brought Sakema along after all," said Sid jokingly. "Oh well."

"Whatever," said Kirto.

The two of them resumed walking toward the mating ground, but Kaddo remained where he was. After taking a deep breath, Kaddo bended a floating bubble of liquid water out of the snowy ground, which he separated into two smaller bubbles around his hands. Then he traced with them around the largest of the wounds on the otter-penguin's belly.

Spinning around, Sid and Kirto gawked at him. "Since when do you heal?!" asked Sid, bewildered.

"Since my mother started teaching me," Kaddo answered simply.

"Healing is what women do," stated Kirto indignantly.

"Does your mother teach you how to cook and clean as well?" asked Sid sarcastically. He and Kirto both roared with laughter and exchanged a high five.

"Healing is important," Kaddo told them plainly. "I healed many dozens of wounded Fire Nation soldiers when I was in the Fire Nation Capital."

"I thought you said you fought in the battle," said Sid, confused.

"I said that, yes."

"So you lied."

"Yes."

"Why?" asked Kirto.

"The truth didn't sound as cool," said Kaddo honestly.

Kirto smirked widely. "You're damn right it doesn't. Kaddo, the healer – ha!"

"Wait until everyone up north hears about this," said Sid with a laugh.

"Go ahead and tell them," said Kaddo defiantly.

"What?"

"I've realized something," said Kaddo decisively. "I've misjudged healing. It has just as much value as fighting does. It's just as much a part of waterbending as combat is. It's the part that saves lives, rather than taking them. I only wish that I could apologize to my mother now about not being a better student."

"It's women's work," said Sid insensitively. "You don't owe your mother anything for it."

Kaddo took a brief pause from healing the otter-penguin and rose to his feet. "Here in the Southern Tribe, we learn to use our bending in all ways. Our women learn to fight. And yes, our men learn to heal. Healing is something all waterbenders should know. I'm sorry if no one's taught it to you yet. They're doing you a disservice by withholding it from you. In the South, everyone learns all. In the North, everyone learns half."

"Blah, blah, blah," said Kirto mockingly.

"I think I'm okay without being able to heal, thanks," said Sid with a sneer.

"Enough of this," said Kirto definitively. "Let's go to the mating ground. We haven't got all day."

"No," answered Kaddo. "I'm not done with this penguin."

"Do you want to help a stupid hurt animal or come have some fun?" asked Sid

"I'm staying here," said Kaddo firmly.

The smiles vanished from Sid and Kirto's faces. "Sheesh Kaddo, when did you become so lame?" asked Sid with a grimace. He turned to leave. Kirto shook his head at Kaddo and followed soon after.

As they walked off, Kaddo sat back down and resumed healing the otter-penguin. He heard Kirto laugh loudly at something Sid had said in the distance, but he did not hear exactly what it was – or care. His attention was now devoted to his patient. He moved his watered-hands over each point in the largest cut before moving onto the smaller ones. The whole healing process took over an hour. Finally, he brought the creature to its webbed feet. It was almost as tall as he was.

Kaddo walked his new companion toward the mating ground, where the rest of its kind were. Together, they marched down the short slope of a hill, where they were greeted by dozens of similar animals. With their beady eyes, flightless wings and draping whiskers, they gathered around their returned fallen brethren. The otter-penguin Kaddo had helped was now home. After this reunion had ended, the penguins all turned to Kaddo and stared with their small black eyes into his human ones. Kaddo could not speak their tongue, but he figured they meant to say "thank you."

Kaddo smiled in return. There was a lot that could be learned from these animals. The flock was a large family, but every individual member mattered to them. At last, the otter-penguin was back where it belonged.

And now it was time for Kaddo to go back to where he belonged. With his job done, he began his hike back toward the village. Although it was a long way, it did not seem like much time passed before he laid eyes on the settlement. When he arrived at the entrance, he found his cousin standing there with her arms crossed.

"You left without me," Sakema stated furiously.

"Yeah, I know," replied Kaddo.

"Jerk."

Kaddo continued walking back into the village. Then he stopped, let out a sigh and turned back to face his cousin. "So…do you wanna practice waterbending?" he asked her sheepishly.

Sakema shot Kaddo an angry look, but then her expression settled and she gave off the faintest trace of a smile. "Fine, but don't think I'll take it easy on you – just because you're a boy." Sakema stuck her tongue out at him as she started drawing a water whip out of the snowy field.

**Southern Air Fortress**

Vameira sat by herself on the tiles of stone-cold brick that lined the floor of the tower. She was presently in the driest part of her giant cell. The circular room was elegantly built with perfect symmetrical precision on the smooth wall and the circular-tiled floor. Vameira had been in this part of the temple on a few occasions before this one, but never for so long and never had she held such a burning desire to leave it.

Since she was led into this room, she had not been able to go outside, nor had she had any visitors. She was fatigued and under-nourished, left alone with her thoughts, to go crazy. She had never been without any human contact for this much time in a row. She could hear the sounds of the guards outside her cell, but no guards came inside. Thirty feet above her was the high, ever-looming ceiling – too great a height for a beginning airbender without a glider to reach. There was a miniscule latch up there which opened a small trap-door. Twice a day – once in the morning and once in the evening – the latch was opened and a meal was tossed down.

This did not consist of a fruit pie or any other sort of gourmet surprise. It was always the same: one loaf of dry bread and one pale of water – undoubtedly polluted due to Air Lord Icarus's new industrialization projects. Vameira did not know how much more time she could last on this. Every day, her stomach ached more and more for something reasonably filling. Did they intend to keep her on that diet forever?

As disgusting as this was, it was not the full extent of her harsh state. As the room was empty except for her – and the ever-growing pile of pales – she had no bedding or proper facility. Whenever she was tired, she went to the softest part of the dry section of the cell, and removed the cloak and shawl off her Air Nomad outfit. She curled her shawl up into a "pillow" and rested it on the ground while pulling her cloak over herself to serve as a "blanket." After this arrangement, even lying on a sandy beach would seem like lying on a bed from a four-star inn.

Any attempt of escape was, of course, futile. As the latch on the ceiling was too high up, there were only two viable exits from this place. The first was the most obvious – through the door. This was the impenetrable door of red and blue fire, according to what she overheard from the outside guards. Supposedly, it required two blasts, one of red fire and one of blue fire, to open – and that was from the outside. Vameira was on the inside and could do neither. The next possibility was through the single arched window. It was fifteen feet above the floor and, unlike the latch, reachable by an enhanced airbending jump. However, this was one of the outermost towers of the temple and that window led to a straight drop to the ground thousands of feet below. She would have nowhere to go and her airbending would be of no use to her at that point. She could not fly through the air on her own without a glider. With these two options both in vain, it seemed her best bet would be to wait until the stack of old pales amounted to enough to construct some sort of ladder to the latch on the ceiling. But, that was equally, if not more ludicrous than the first two possibilities, plus Vameira did not want to use the old pales for anything anymore.

Vameira heard a sound echo down from above. As usual, the pale and the bread were tossed down into the cell. She could barely glimpse a hand up through the darkness of the night. It would be several more hours before this high point of her day would be repeated. Now she would watch curiously to see where the pale and bread would land. One of these days, the pale of water might hit her on the head, Vameira thought to herself. They did not land on her, but they did land close to her. Convenient, won't have to crawl so far, she thought to herself. But this time, there was a little something else with the bread and the water.

A note was tied to the handle of the pale. Vameira grasped it excitedly. No matter what was on this mysterious piece of paper, she had to know! Vameira's heart gave a leap as she recognized the handwriting of Rensa, formerly of the Council of Elders. Rensa had taught her basic airbending moves from a young age and had been like a grandmother to her. Even after all that had changed, Vameira knew she could still trust Rensa of all people. Vameira pulled the note to her face and used the outside moonlight to read the words enscribed.

Vameira, I can only begin to imagine how dreadful this must be for you. It is time for you to leave this place. Meet me in one hour behind the old sky bison stables.

Vameira scrunched the note in her hand, pondering this. It appeared that Rensa had plotted a way for her to escape from the Air Temple, but…she would still have to escape from the cell on her own. There was only one conceivable way to go about that, and that was through the window. A batch of butterflies formed in her stomach like never before – as intense and ruthless as a sandstorm in the middle of a barren desert. The longer she waited, the harder it would become. This was an impossible feat, but it was also her only hope. There was nothing more for it. Vameira leapt to her feet and strutted over to the side of the room where the window was.

Vameira bent her knees and pushed up with all her leg strength, exerting as strong an airbending boost as she could manage. She had jumped nearly twenty feet in the past, but in her present condition, could barely manage fifteen. Vameira grabbed the bottom of the window sill at the top of her leap and hoisted herself atop, with great difficulty. Now, she could see outside.

The view before Vameira made her gulp. Below her was the mountainside – almost vertical. An outer wall had been constructed around the borders of the temple when the New Air Nomads were converted into the Air Nation. The top of the wall was manned by a sentry, who would sound the alarm if he spotted her from his post, but that was the least of her worries. On this side, the wall was merely a bridge with a hole underneath, so below her there was nothing but thin air and sharp rocks, all the way down the mountain. Glancing to her right, Vameira spotted a lining with a small ridge she could conceivably put her feet on and scoot her way to the clear ground about twenty feet around the corner. There was nothing above her, so jumping up would be useless – and too risky, as she might slip, with so little room.

Trying not to think about it, Vameira stood up once again and slowly eased her right foot onto the ledge. The way she saw it, she had two ways to go at that point – forward onto the ledge, or backward into her cell. With the cell she had safety, as well as the guarantee of going on her hellish state of affairs. With the ledge she faced great danger, but could see the possibility of salvation – a glimmer of hope, even if it wasn't much to go off of. She had chosen the latter path. It appeared that she had made a brave choice, but could one call it bravery? Bravery comes from someone making a choice, but the way Vameira perceived it, she had no choice.

The reason she had "no choice" was because whatever the risks, she could not carry on like she was in her current prison – her prison in the temple she had grown up calling a second home. Some of the older airbenders she had been acquainted with before now subdued her – they were entranced by Icarus's "vision" and listened only to him now. To think about this shattered her heart apart, but she still had Rensa on her side, at the very least. Rensa had always been kind to her, unlike Icarus, Shao or Nola, who were more distant. Nola was always very stern and lacking in the good sense of humor most airbenders were known for. When Vameira was much younger, Nola gave her lessons on the days Rensa was occupied elsewhere. Vameira hated those days. Of course, Nola had taken Vameira with her on her recent sabbatical to Ba Sing Se – and Vameira had been particularly excited to go to the big city. But soon after they arrived at the flat Nola had booked for them, Vameira was abducted in the night by sneaky Dai Li agents. Vameira did not see what became of Nola during their break-in or what became of her. Even if she did not get along with Nola, Vameira wondered where she was and hoped she was alright.

But now, Vameira was more concerned with what was about to become of her. She tried hard not to look down, but was unable to restrain her eyes from doing just that. With her head frozen and her mouth out of breath, Vameira moved her hands and arms along the side of the tower to move herself closer to her goal. Vameira chased all thoughts out of her head, as though meditating. She could barely manage. When Vameira was five, she had had a paralyzing fear of heights – the worst thing possible, for an airbender. She was nervous about gliding and other airbending moves. She was frequently teased for this. One day, she shared herself with her father.

"Dad, I-I can't do this anymore. I'm not cut out to be an airbender! Can you please make me a waterbender like Kaddo? Then I won't have to worry about flying and falling. I can just splash around in the water all day like he does…"

Aang's eyes showed sympathy and concern, but his mouth was flat and stubborn. "I'm sorry you feel this way, Vameira. But, destiny made you an airbender and that is what you must remain, just as waterbending is Kaddo's destiny."

"But why?" Vameira wailed. "You changed other people's destinies. You made countless people into airbenders that weren't before. Why can't you just make me into a waterbender?!"

Aang smiled thoughtfully. "The reason I gave airbending abilities to some who could not bend to begin with was to help restore the world to what it was meant to be. The balance of the world needed…a little help. That's not the case here."

"I don't get it," said Vameira, confused. "You made a decision that there should be more airbenders, so you changed their destinies to make it so. How's that any different than what I want?"

Aang sat down beside his youngest child and put his arm around her. "Vameira, if you want to be any sort of bender, whether it's an airbender, a waterbender or any other type, you have to let go of fear. If you ask me to do this for the reason you've given, you might as well just ask me to remove your bending altogether. Would you rather have that?"

Vameira stared at her feet. "No…"

Vameira still recalled that day well. She had felt irritated, but defeated, by the final result of that conversation. It seemed like she was more trapped than ever. But later that same day, something miraculous happened.

Aang had strapped Vameira to his chest and taken her flying on his glider. Aang was enjoying the beautiful blue glow on the waves of the southern waters below. Vameira, on the other hand, refused to open her eyes. "You don't know what you're missing," he said fondly.

"I can't! It's too scary."

"Whether your eyes are open or closed, it doesn't make a difference. You're flying. Do you trust me?"

Vameira nodded timidly.

"Then open your eyes. I'm right here with you." Slowly, Vameira squinted open her eyes and caught the rays of the sun reflected on the vast, liquid mirror. She could perceive the schools of whale dolphins and turtle seals galloping over the surface of the ocean and feel a swift, thrilling breeze around herself. She opened her mouth wide and smiled as she marveled at the magnificent sight below her. Aang took notice of her change in expression. "It's not so bad after all, is it?"

"Bad? This is amazing!"

Aang grinned at her. "Here – why don't you grab onto the handles at the front. Then you can steer us."

"You mean it?" asked Vameira excitedly.

"Yes."

Vameira eagerly clutched the glider. She flew them above the clouds and below the clouds. That day, she felt like she could stay up in the sky forever. She had found a new home for herself. When they finally landed back in the village, Aang asked her "do you still wish you were a waterbender?"

"No – airbending is the best!"

Aang bent down low and looked his youngest child in the eyes. "Your spirit is free now. You had the soul of an airbender all along." Vameira beamed at her father, then hugged him and kissed him on the cheek.

From that day forward, Vameira never questioned her identity as an airbender again. She was full of the Old Air Nomad lust for life – or at least she was told so by her father, one of few living people who could actually attest to that. Flying became her favorite part of her day. As difficult as it was to master some of the fundamentals of airbending, she always had flying on her glider as an escape.

Although some of the older airbenders became frustrated with her aloofness, her father, the Avatar, was always there for her. The fun activities with him lit up her day. He showed her how to make an air scooter and ride it around the temple grounds. He also shot fruit pies with her at the Council of Elders. Feng Qu and Rensa did not seem to mind much, as they knew it was all in good fun. Trinley, Shao and Nola were much more annoyed, but they could not do anything because Aang was the Avatar and the maker and caretaker of their civilization.

One time, Aang had even helped Vameira hurl a group of fruit pies at Tenzin right after he picked on her. "Let's let that be our little secret," he told her later. "Your mother likes to be more direct about these things…"

It was indeed a long time since Vameira had feared heights. However, that phobia from years ago was creeping back up on her now. On this ledge, her airbending would not help her. There was no glider to support her. The endless chasm below beckoned like a giant, dark, sinister hole. If she fell, she was dead. It was as simple as that. She had no support. Rensa not with her yet. She would have to conquer her fear on her own. There was no one to help her this time.

That's right, Vameira thought. There was no one to help her. Not Rensa and…not her dad. He had been there when they brought her into her cell and he just…abandoned her. How could this be the same person she shared all those memories with? He seemed so…different. The elder Guru Pathik often talked about who a person was being defined and expressed by their energies. And her father practiced energybending. Had energybending made him a different person?

At last, she was nearing the edge of the ledge. Vameira's heart sank as she noticed a gap of about five feet between the end of the ledge and the floor of the temple grounds. She was not out of this yet. She was at the end. There was no other way. She would have to jump. Vameira gulped. If she was not careful enough, she would fall to her doom. If she was too careful, she could not jump far enough – and she would also fall to her doom. There was certainly no turning back now. Slowly, Vameira bent her knees slightly and positioned herself. Then, she pushed off from the wall and soared through the air toward the grounds. Uh-oh, she thought to herself. It looked like she might have not put enough force into it. She was falling short! Vameira stretched her arms out and just managed to grab the stone structure. She pulled herself up, not unlike she had done with the window earlier. At last…she was safe.

Or rather, safeer. Although she was on solid land once more, she was still in the middle of a hideous fortress run by hostile benders. Frantically, Vameira ran as fast as she could to the sky bison stables where she was to meet Rensa. Rensa was now the only one she still clung to here – the only one she put her trust with. She was the one Vameira was counting on to get her away from this place. Not anyone else – and certainly not her father.

Compared to her ordeal before, reaching the destination to rendez-vous with Rensa seemed a piece of fruit pie. Sure enough, Rensa was right next to the old sky bison stables, as promised.

When she caught sight of Vameira, Rensa beamed and pulled the young airbender girl into a tight hug. "Vameira…I knew you would make it, dear."

Vameira was equally happy to lay eyes on the benevolent older lady. "Thanks – it wasn't easy, though."

"I'm sure it was difficult," Rensa said agreeably. "But I knew you'd be brave and perseverant enough."

"I think you may give me too much credit," said Vameira uncomfortably.

Rensa shook her head. "Your father granted me airbending shortly before you were born. I've watched you grow up – and you are growing up into something marvelous. You have the makings of a great airbender – and there's no more courageous young lady anywhere."

Vameira scratched her back nervously. "I think you may have me confused with someone else. It's my brother, Tenzin, that has all the talent. Everything always comes easy to him. I'm way behind where he was at my age. Maybe I'm just not cut out to be as good as he is…"

"You must be patient with yourself," said Rensa tenderly. "You may not always get things right on the first try, but your strength lies in your willpower and your refusal to give up. When you fall down, you must simply get up and try again. Don't underestimate the airbending potential you hold. It's in your genes. I heard that waterbending did not come easily to your mom. She struggled some in the beginning, but she worked hard and now she's the best in the world!" Rensa then saw the solemn expression on Vameira's face. "Or…she was. Well, she still is, but she's not in the right condition to… I'm sorry. Maybe that wasn't very tactful of me…"

"It's okay," said Vameira. "It's not your fault. It's my dad's."

Rensa looked concerned. "From what I've seen, you've always had a great relationship with your father. Must you really be so hard on him now?"

"My father…he left me, like he ruined my mom…"

"He didn't leave you leave you," said Rensa reassuringly. "He simply retreated to come back and fight another day. With his position in relation to Icarus at the time, he could not make a move to save you. I'm sure he has quite the heartache now. But you don't need his rescuing now. Don't wait for someone to come from outside this place to bust you out. Tonight, we're taking matters into our own hands and fleeing this place together."

"How?"

"Well, Icarus has confiscated all our old gliders," Rensa explained. "He's designing some new flying device he thinks is more fitting for his 'nation.' But I know where he's keeping the old ones. Once we grab two of those, we wait for the right moment and we take off together!"

Vameira nodded, determined. "I'm ready, Rensa."

"Excellent."

Vameira, however, still had something on her mind. "Can I ask you one more thing?"

"Sure, my child – anything."

"Was my dad right to make airbenders?"

Rensa paused. It was not an easy question for her to answer truthfully. Finally, she said "I think he was definitely wrong to give bending to Icarus. For the rest of us, it's worked out fine. We've all become one big family – helping bring balance back to the world."

"I remember my dad saying that long ago," stated Vameira. "But he has a new attitude about energybending now. He says it threatens the balance."

Rensa paused again. It appeared that she knew Vameira was right, but this invalidated Rensa's own bending, which is why she was reluctant. "Your father often said that energybending was something which shouldn't be used wrongly – or there would be dire consequences. What happened with your mother proved that to be correct. I don't know about the nature and mysteries of energybending. He's the one who studied that. But as much as I've grown attached to my bending, if the balance of the world required it to be taken from me, I would willingly let it go in an instant."

All of a sudden, Rensa and Vameira's talk was interrupted by a deafening gong noise, ringing through the corridors and streets. "They've sounded the alarm!" said Rensa urgently. "They've noticed your absence. We must make haste! Go down and hide in the lower garden now. I'll grab the gliders and meet you there soon. Go!"

Vameira heeded Rensa's instructions and ran down the long stairwell to the lower garden as fast as her airbending legs would carry her. When she reached there, she crouched behind a pair of thick berry bushes. That would be her hiding place until Rensa came to her. Rensa was always so nice to Vameira. Was it fair of her to ask her whether it was right for her father to create airbenders? Vameira worried that she sounded harsh in her asking that question. Rensa was risking herself to help her and Vameira was truly grateful for that. It seemed inappropriate for Vameira to repay that gratitude by putting Rensa on the spot like that. But it was something that she could not get off her mind and had to say something about.

And so she hid – and waited. And hid. And waited. The long minutes dragged by like a dull snail sloth. Had Rensa changed her mind about helping Vameira? Oh no, Vameira thought to herself! Everyone in this sacred place of hers has left her side, including her father. Not Rensa, too…

Vameira was relieved when she saw Rensa emerging from the same stairwell with a glider in each hand. "Sorry for the holdup," the older airbender told her, catching her breath. "I had to be stealthy. They've become pretty tight and restrictive around here." Just as Vameira stood up and made to grab one of the gliders Rensa was clutching, several more pairs of footsteps came thundering down the stairwell. "Oh my," said Rensa, putting her hand to her mouth. "Hide, hide!"

Disappointed, Vameira sat herself back down behind the berry bushes and watched as Icarus and a group of his followers marched into the garden and Rensa went over to greet them. "Hello Icarus – I mean, Air Lord," she said calmly. "What brings you here?"

Icarus glared at her angrily. "I should be asking you that question. Were you aware there's a curfew tonight?"

"I was not," said Rensa casually.

"What are you doing in the lower garden?"

"I was taking a stroll."

"In the middle of the night?"

"I couldn't sleep."

"And why do you have those?" Air Lord Icarus asked, pointing to the pair of glider staffs.

"I was – uh – using them to tend the garden. I forgot to turn them in when you gathered up the rest of them."

"Don't play games with me, Rensa," Air Lord Icarus commanded. "I can see right through you. You're helping the girl, you plan to leave with her and you know where she is."

For a brief instance, Rensa looked frightened. Then she shook that fear out of herself and became determined. "Even if I did know, I certainly wouldn't tell you!"

"Oh?"

"You're a disgrace to everything the Avatar taught us!" said Rensa defiantly. "You're not a real airbender – not in spirit, anyway. You're selfish and power-hungry."

Icarus smirked at her. His followers stepped forward to confront her, but he motioned his hand to hold them back. "Rensa – look at you. You've become so tempered all of a sudden."

"Your horrid move…asphyxiation…that's all you practice anymore. I'm ashamed I ever knew you."

"Now, that's not true," Icarus told her. "I still use plenty of other moves. Here, let me demonstrate for you one I mastered more recently." He reached into his Air Nation tunic and yanked out a small object. It was a hilt for a sword, but it was empty. There was no blade to accompany it. "Watch and learn," said Icarus, smiling wickedly. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, then began pushing currents through the hilt and shaping them into something else. Soon the currents became denser, so they were like a solid object of thin air. Eventually, they formed into a sword. Then, with his eyebrows raised and all his front teeth showing, Icarus thrust it through her chest!

Rensa's upright body froze. Air Lord Icarus pulled the sword out and her knees collapsed. Rensa fell face forward to the ground, dead. A small, red puddle formed in the grass surrounding her head.

Vameira just barely managed to suppress a gasp of horror. If she made any audible noise, it would give her away.

Turning away from Rensa's body, Icarus directed his soldiers. "Search the garden!" he yelled. "The girl's somewhere in here. I'm sure of it."

At the Air Lord's order, his followers spread out around the premise and began rooting through every hiding place they could think of. Vameira's heart sank. She would soon be found out! She had to leave the garden – then come back later, grab one of the gliders, and leave on her own. It was not an ideal plan, but at this point it was all she could hope for. Slowly, she crawled away from the bushes and toward the hedges. With her airbending, she could step very softly and leave large amounts of room between footprints. Her father had earned his nickname "Twinkle Toes" from his earthbending instructor for a reason. She skipped with her light touches to the ground, away from her pursuers.

She had almost lost them for now. Then, she passed two tall trees. Suddenly, two of the large branches were separated and Icarus and two of his guards were staring straight at her! "Ha – did you really think that would be stealthy enough to evade us, little girl?" he asked cruelly. "We're airbenders, too. We know every little trick that you know – and so much more!"

Vameira had frozen in her tracks. She was shocked by being found out, but she refused to give in. Vameira took her fighting stance and punched the air in front of her, blowing Icarus and his two men off their feet and crashing into the wall behind them. Then she ran around the corner and toward one of the more secluded corridors in the temple. If memory served, it would lead into the largest tower at the center, which had countless places where she could hide and plot her next move. It would be a long haul, but knocking back those thugs had given her the confidence boost she needed to continue. It was the triumph of her natural airbending over their artificial airbending.

As an airbender, Vameira could run at enhanced speeds, beyond what a normal human was capable of. Of course, this was useless here, as those chasing her were also airbenders. Soon, she heard loud footsteps behind her own, drawing nearer. Vameira briefly turned around and sent an air kick to hold them back, but to no avail. They merely sidestepped the maneuver and continued the chase. Then, a gust of wind hit her square in the back and Vameira fell face-forward onto the stone floor.

When she knelt up and turned around, she found Icarus right in front of her. After the frustrating events of the night, the Air Lord stared down at the frightened girl before him.

Icarus bent over, so that his face was mere inches from Vameira's, put his pointer finger up between them, and wagged it back and forth, smiling maliciously with his eyes bulging. "Tisk, tisk," he said.

Vameira was recaptured.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	31. Chapter 31: Realignment

**Ember Island, 121 ASC**

As he was flying over Ember Island on Appa, Aang could easily think of all the reasons he did not belong there. He was nearing the home of Azula, the one who hunted him down – along with those close to him – during the Hundred Years' War. Furthermore, it had been her who came up with the plan to harness the power of Sozin's Comet in order to burn down Earth Kingdom. She had suggested the idea to Ozai. Even if Aang tried to overlook that, he had heard that Azula shot lightning at Katara during her Agni Kai against Zuko. The very thought of it made Aang cringe. They had not been fighting each other at the time. The person he was going before had committed a foul and dishonorable act against the woman he loved.

But Aang could not bear to have Katara on his mind right now, for other reasons. Soon he would continue to wander in hopes of fixing Katara via some unheard of blessing, but now the Avatar required all his focus for helping Vameira, a much more immediate concern. But thinking about Vameira was also painful. At the moment, she was all alone in her unsanitary cell – paying for Aang's sinful blunder in granting Icarus airbending every second she was there. Feng Qu's destiny had been to die fighting to clean up Aang's mess. He had paid a price that should not have been his to pay. Aang would not allow his daughter have a similar destiny.

Of course, meddling with other's destinies ringed of the dangers involved in energybending. Although this next mission of his concerned his personal duty to his family, it seemed like it was his duty to the world that was crawling up on him. Everything he was going through now seemed a punishment – a punishment for bringing energybending. energybending had been wrong for the world, and now the universe was getting back at him through those he knew.

Enlightened as he was, the Air Nomad Avatar required hours of meditation each day to shake this mindset from him. He could not change past – and he had to change the future. This time, "changing" it meant changing it the right way. He had seen the repercussions of his missteps, and now he was the only one who could fix the situation. His negative emotions hindered his effectiveness in this difficult task. Things were not as simple as they used to seem. There was no clear path to success. He would have to go forward one step at a time, with a clear and decisive mindset.

When he arrived at the spot where Azula dwelled, Aang double-checked to make certain he was in the right part of the island. He was. But he had been expecting to find an elaborate beach house like the one Zuko had described to him on a few occasions. Instead, the Avatar saw below him what appeared to be a military barracks or prison complex. The miniature island mansion was surrounded by four tall guard towers and a tall, metallic wall. Even though it was nighttime, he could easily spot a handful of guards patrolling about the perimeters. This is an awful lot of resources just for guarding one person, Aang thought to himself.

Aang had always thought that she was living in luxury, and regularly went to the beach. At least, that was the idea he had gotten from when the topic of Azula came up with Zuko. However, he also recalled Zuko mentioning that "extra measures" had been taken since the Fire Nation Civil War started. They had tightened security for Azula's Ember Island exile within the past year. Resistance was in the air and for obvious reasons they did not want her roaming free at this time.

Aang did not have time to think twice or explain himself to anyone. He had flown to Ember Island for the express purpose of seeking out the one who could help him free Vameira, and he was going to follow through with that. The first step would be getting in to see her. He could worry about leaving with her and returning to the Southern Air Temple later. He crawled onto Appa's neck and lowered himself to his ear. He whispered to his giant flying bison, instructing him to fly down and hide in the trees – and that they would meet up again later.

Aang would need to be stealthy and quick. Since going up to the front door and knocking was not an option, he would have to enter from above. When he was directly over the top of the building, Aang peered down to make sure that the guards were looking the other way. Then, he seized his glider with his right hand and dived down from they sky, clutching his staff and opening it so he could ease his fall. By the looks of it, the soldiers knew something was not right, but by the time they turned around, he was mere feet above the rooftop, out of their line of sight. Aang could not help but smirk, being pleased with how smoothly this part of the plan worked.

But when his foot made contact with the roof and he loosened his bending of the air currents, his leg tore straight through it. As it turned out, this was not a solid roof at the top, but a layer of tarp! The surprised Avatar lost his midair balance and waved his arms and feet about frantically. With a loud ripping noise, his entire body plunged through the would-be roof and a loud alarm sound rang through his ears. Voices were shouting from the outside of the building. His presence was known!

Panicking, Aang dropped his glider, which slid away from him and down the nearest side of the ceiling. He had another fifteen feet to fall before he would come into contact with a rough layer of metal, which he could see now that he had crashed through the thin layer of tarp. Aang continued to wave his arms in vain, when two large metal frames emerged from either end of the ceiling, just below the tarp. These two frames came together, shutting him in. Aang hit the bottom and his limbs and torso ached with stiff pain. Now he was trapped – without the use of his glider – in this place, which was supposedly secure enough to hold Azula. What had he gotten himself into?

With the ceiling "closed" and the sky shut out from him, Aang was in such darkness that he could not visualize his hand if he held it within a foot of his face. But mere seconds later, he heard the sound of a door opening – which partially illuminated the place – and turned himself about to find an armored figure taking a firebending stance to confront the injured Avatar. Aang fought through his pain, determined to fight his way through this. The firebender kicked into the air, sending a blazing arc his way. For a split-second, Aang thought he was fighting one of the guards, until he realized that this fire arc was blue.

Aang kicked his own leg into the air, blocking the attack, but did not move to make a strike of his own. "Azula – is that you?"

"The Avatar?" said Azula, staring at Aang as though she did not believe he was real. "What are you doing here?!"

Aang was unsure what to say. He wished he had more time to think about how to articulate himself to her, but she was putting him on the spot.

"Are you deaf?" Azula repeated, annoyed. "I asked you why you are here, Avatar." Her tone was blunt and told Aang that he had to cut right to the chase.

"I came to ask you for something."

"Ask me for something?" asked Azula quizzically.

"Yes," stated Aang. "Years ago you promised me a favor when Zuko and I came to see you. I'm in a desperate situation now and I've come to call upon that favor."

Azula eased her fighting stance and goggled at him. "As I recall, you were not so keen on taking that offer – and that was another time." She stared at him, considering what he was saying. Now that he had regained himself, Aang could see her clearly, with the light from the open doorway being sufficient. The woman before him was larger than he remembered – though most of the new weight was muscle, not fat – and her face had lost any roundness it had had earlier. She was also a couple of inches taller, but other than that, Azula at thirty-five did not look all that different from Azula at fourteen. "You shot me down when I offered you a truce," she continued. "It's tempting to do the same to you now. Nevertheless, I will hear you out. Come. Let's go and sit down so you can tell me about this…something." She walked back through the door, beckoning for him to follow.

Inside this new room, the atmosphere was completely different from the outside. It was a lavish apartment, fit for a member of a royal family, with a wooden and carpeted floor rather than the décor of the plain metallic chamber. Near the center was a small, wooden table with comfortable seating cushions about it. Azula rested herself there and Aang followed suit. Even though the Hundred Years' War was long over, it still was hard to believe he was sitting where he was. Aang had seen her only once in the interwar years – when she had been released from the mental institution. For months, he thought that she had come back for revenge and was with the Phoenix Army battling him and his friends once again, but then it turned out not to be her.

"In case your expecting me to offer you some tea, I'm afraid you'll be disappointed," Azula informed him. "I used to get regular shipments of jasmine tea from Uncle, but for whatever reason he stopped sending them."

"That's probably because he's dead," Aang told her. "Iroh perished with the rest of the Western Fleet – fighting a dragon."

"Ah – I suppose that would explain it, yes," said Azula matter-of-factly, as though Aang had simply informed her about a change in the weather. "They don't allow me out much nowadays and I'm a bit behind on outside events."

Aang nodded. "I don't know if you heard, but there was an impersonator of you."

"I did hear about that," stated Azula. "Personally I'm offended that so many people believed she was me. Whatever disguise she had on, she paled in comparison to the real thing. Heh, I wonder how the rebels are getting on now without their puppet."

"Well, the Phoenix Army movement has changed a lot since the battle at the Fire Nation Capital," explained Aang. "They've lost a lot of ground. Meanwhile, anti-bending groups are sprouting up to combat both the Fire Army and the Phoenix Army."

"Hah, figures," commented Azula with a roll of her eyes.

"I must say, this place is different than I was expecting," said Aang. "I thought you were treated a little more royally. It's nice in here and all, but a gilded prison is still a prison."

"I was," stated Azula. "My exile was merely confined to Ember Island, not complete house arrest. In the beginning, I was able to wander the island at will. They tightened security when the civil war started. They're afraid someone's going to try to find me and bring me into the resistance, but they're wasting their time."

"What do you mean?" asked Aang, confused. "Isn't it obvious that the Phoenix Army would try to seek you out for their purpose?"

Azula narrowed her gaze and shook her head. "No they won't. Everyone always assumes that they will, but why would they?"

"Because of who you are," said Aang simply.

Azula grimaced. "The Phoenix Army leaders are a lot of common thugs – warlords. They're not true patriots. They don't want anything to do with me."

"Nevertheless," Aang added, "You have a strong image – and many admirers among the Phoenix Army's clientele. They regard your time as a sort of golden age. You're a champion – a hero to them. Your presence inspires their followers. General Zhao Jr. had that idea when he brought that woman in to pose as you beside him."

"Hah! That sounds like it makes sense, but it doesn't – not when you really think about it;" said Azula dismissively. Zhao Jr. only cares about Zhao Jr., and everything he does is in his own interests. He wants an Azula, but he wants an Azula he can control and show off to his men, to boost their morale. You see, there's a certain 'magic' about having Azula on your side. It's reassuring – because whatever side Azula is on always wins."

"I see." Aang had not expected this to be easy, but he had hoped for it to be better than this. He did not like the way Azula was now referring to herself in the third person, and took it as a warning sign. "But you're wrong. Clearly you don't always win. During Sozin's Comet you lost your final Agni Kai for the throne of the Fire Nation." He narrowed his eyes with resentment. "That was the duel where you fired lightning at Katara."

"Oh, yes – that," said Azula casually. "Well, I was not at my best that day, but I'm at my best now. In fact, I'm better than ever. I've become the perfect firebender. In my solitude on this island, I have nothing but time. Since I'm a logical person, I make the best possible use of that. Today, I'm never a single hair out of place on any move – and I'm even stronger than my father ever was."

Aang winced. "There's no way to be sure of that."

"Are you nervous?" Azula questioned him, eyeballing his expression.

"No."

"Heh, well – maybe you should be. This is why I found it hard to believe when you said you weren't here to fight. There's no one out there who wants me free – certainly not the Phoenix Army generals. They love to have an Azula trophy figurehead for their own purposes, but the real Azula is a completely different story. The real Azula won't sit back and let them have the spotlight and the power. The real Azula is a force to be reckoned with. The real Azula is something they fear."

Aang stared at her. "I see…"

"I never expected someone to try to free me, since no one has a clear rational reason for doing so. If someone's here, I automatically assume their goal is to fight and try to assassinate me. Not that they have a chance in doing that, of course. But anyway - we're getting off topic. What is it that you need my help for?"

"As you know, in the past I used this obscure bending art called energybending to give airbending abilities to people and rebuild the lost Air Nomad civilization. But one of my students, Icarus, has gone rogue. He's overthrown the old government I helped set up and turned the New Air Nomads into a militaristic absolute monarchy."

Azula smirked. "Your noble plan really backfired, didn't it?"

"In order to prevent me from taking away his airbending and making things right," Aang continued, "he captured my daughter and says that if I make a move to oppose him, he would kill her."

"Hmm…interesting," Azula said with a nod. She acknowledged what he was saying, but showed no signs of sympathy for his plight.

"I need you to help me rescue her."

"And why would I do that?" asked Azula skeptically.

Aang paused for a moment. "Well, this mission would involve you coming to the Southern Air Temple with me. You would be out of this place."

"You're getting ahead of yourself, Avatar," Azula told him. "I would have left here long ago, but the security right now is strong enough to hold even me. What makes you think you have the capability of escaping? You may be trapped here, like I am."

Aang groveled at the thought of being imprisoned here with Azula. "It's possible. Where there's a will, there's a way."

"But why me?" she asked. "Why not one of your friends? You have plenty of friends I'd expect you to turn to for this kind of thing."

"I'm not able to turn to them for this," Aang answered.

"What about the girl's mother? What about Katara, the waterbender?"

"Katara is definitely not able to help with this."

"Why not?"

"Well, at the battle at the Fire Nation Capital – the turning point in the civil war – I used a powerful energybending attack to defeat the enemy forces. I had to perform it with another person, so I did the motions with her. But it turned out that doing that move meant sucking all the energy out of her body to power the attack."

The fallen Princess of the Fire Nation raised her eyebrows at this revelation and let it sit for a few long moments. "Ha…haha…HAHAHA!" Azula briskly burst into uncontrollable laughter that was agonizing for Aang to listen to. She cocked her head back and closed her eyes, tears creeping down her cheeks. These tears stood out like eyesores to the irritated Avatar. When Azula finally calmed down after a few minutes, she was out of breath. A master firebender was almost never out of breath, so this was an uncommon sight.

"Why did you find that funny?" Aang asked furiously.

"It's hilarious," said Azula, relishing the moment. "Wow. You have done more damage than I ever have. I assumed things would be 'happily-ever-after' for you once the Hundred Years' War was over, but this is quite an ironic twist. There was a reason I always knew that you and I would never be found on the same side. You were too moral to be in my reach. When Zuko joined with your group, Zuko moved up a level, but with all I've done, I would never be able to reach up to your level. But instead, you've moved down to my level! Welcome to the moral low ground, Avatar!"

"Enough!" Aang rose to his feet with rage and assumed his fighting stance.

Azula's smile vanished in an instant and she took her fighting stance to mirror his. "Easy, Avatar. Are you really sure you want to fight me?"

Aang remembered why he came and loosened himself. "No, that's not what I came here to do."

"So…why me?" asked Azula once again. "You never fully answered my question, Avatar."

"Well," Aang answered, "there's a door. It's in the air temple where my daughter is being held hostage. It's like the ones from the Avatar temples in the Fire Nation – where they can only be opened by blasts of fire. But I've come to believe this door requires two blasts to open: one of regular fire and one of blue fire."

"Ah," said Azula with a smug grin spreading across her face. "Of course." With that, she pulled her arms to her chest and took a deep breath. Then she exhaled and shot an enormous sapphire-like flaming disc into the air, startling Aang. The disc rotated and broke into little pieces, each of which hovered toward the walls and lit the candles hanging from the ceiling. Now the entire room was illuminated with a flickering, blue lighting.

Aang stared up in amazement. "I see you haven't lost your touch."

Azula smiled widely. "Never."

"By the way, what is blue fire, exactly?" asked Aang curiously.

"Colored fire is of a mysterious nature," said Azula in response. "It's an extremely rare concoction only practiced by a select few gifted firebenders. Some say that those who can bend colored flames have blood from the dragons flowing through their veins, but I don't believe that. It's just a myth."

"When your brother and I went to the city of the Sun Warriors, we found dragons there. They taught us the true meaning of firebending. They showed us all sorts of colored fire: blue, green, purple, white, black, brown, pink, yellow and more."

"That's because dragons harness the power of all colors of fire. Each human can only bend one special color, if any at all." Aang was reminded of when he first learned energybending. Humans were only able to bend some energy, but spirits could bend all energy.

"Why is it that colored firebenders are so few?" asked Aang. "Is it really that rare a gift?"

"Well, they were a rarity even prior to the Hundred Years War, but they're almost nonexistent now," replied Azula. "There were a couple purges. My great-grandfather Fire Lord Sozin had all the colored firebenders in the Fire Nation military in a special unit. They were sent to the Western Air Temple in the campaign against the airbenders, as the Western Air Temple was the largest of the four. They played a decisive role in some early battles in the Earth Kingdom, so the Earth Kingdom began targeting them and almost wiped them out. Years later, under Fire Lord Azulon, the Fire Nation had forgotten the service that colored firebenders had done for them and a negative stigma about colored firebenders began spreading. Since blue and green were the colors of the Water Tribes and Earth Kingdom, their loyalty was questioned and people superstitiously believed they were possessed by evil spirits. So, the Fire Nation started targeting them within their own population. They were almost hunted to extinction by the time things changed."

"How did things change?"

"Through me, of course," stated Azula. She clearly thought she was pointing out the obvious. "I was a firebending prodigy from a young age and eventually, it was discovered that I was a colored firebender. My father realized this and, rather than admit that something was wrong with the royal family, changed the nation's policy and went out of his way to find me a teacher who could teach me the sub-skill. He finally found Mizio, who had been a noble before the government targeted his kind. Actually he was a cousin of the royal family, on my mother's side. He was also a descendant of Avatar Roku. He taught me to alter the fire I bent and augment it to a new nature. Of course, his color was green, not blue, and he passed away when I was twelve. Naturally I had to figure out a lot about bending colored fire on my own."

As Azula finished her brief history lesson, Aang felt anger at the fact that this skill had been used to help wipe out his people, but he knew that this was not the time and place to linger on that. "And how is blue fire different from regular fire?"

"Each color of fire has unique properties. Blue fire has more energy and does not need as much strain from the bender to control, so they can save their stamina. It's also hotter, burns with more intensity and lasts longer. If one can bend a color, it has to do with the traits of the person which color they can bend."

"What about the other colors?" asked Aang curiously.

"I don't remember all of them," Azula answerd, "although I do remember that purple can be dangerous – not just to those who come in contact with it, but to those who bend it as well. Mizio told me to watch out for purple fire if I ever saw it. But I've never seen any other color besides blue and green. All colored firebenders have become rarer and rarer. At this point, I may even be unique."

Aang nodded. "This is why I need you. You're the only person I know of who can do this. That's why it was prophesized that I had to find you."

"Prophesized?" repeated Azula quizzically. "You didn't tell me about that part."

"It was in a vision from the Lion Turtle – the creature who introduced me to energybending in the first place. He said on my new journey I would have to seek out the one least expected for help when I had trouble on my hands. That time is now. My daughter's in trouble, and you're the one least expected."

"Hmmm…I see," said Azula, nodding in acknowledgement.

"The problem is…I don't know how I'm supposed to trust you."

"Well, you're in a pretty sticky spot then," Azula told him. "I'm no expert on trust myself. It's something I've struggled with in the past. Trust is a concept I've been forced into accepting."

"What do you mean?"

"When I was younger I hardly trusted anyone. The only trust I had was misplaced in my father and my friends. My whole life was dedicated to my father and his plans during the Hundred Years War. I longed for a real connection with at least one of my parents, but I was simply a tool to his ends. I realized that all-too-late. As for Mai and Ty Lee, I trusted them some of the time, but I never really tried to gain their trust. I always tried to manipulate and control them. When they betrayed me, it was a major factor that led to my losing my sanity. So I went to the mental hospital, and I was all alone, with not a person in the world by my side. All I had to hold onto was my firebending, so I dedicated myself back to that. The doctors told me that I would never regain sanity and my firebending would suffer unless I learned to trust people again. I trust people in small doses now, but I prefer not to – call it doctors' orders. Trust sometimes has its uses, I'll admit. But controlling people is so much…simpler."

"I see," said Aang slowly. "That's all interesting, but it doesn't explain why I should trust you."

"You say that like it's a one-way path, Avatar," countered Azula. "There's also the issue of why I should trust you."

"Why is that an issue?"

"I can see right through you, Avatar. I know you don't care for me one bit – not that I need your approval. You should trust me because it's not rational for me to betray you on this mission after I'm out of here. I'll be making a fresh new start in the world and I don't want to begin my debut with betrayal. After dealing with you, I would inevitably want to deal with others as well.

Redeem yourself – you must know where I'm coming from; I might redeem myself, but no one ever thinks to give me a chance I have to be a woman of my word, because….well, let's just say its good for business."

Aang paused. Although this was well-articulated, he was far from satisfied with her words. "Do you still think of your father? Does he have anything to do with your wanting to be the 'perfect firebender' now?"

"No," she said in disgust. "I have nothing to say to him – everything I do now I do for me. It's a stretch to call that man my father. Really, he was more like my master. I was to be used for his purposes. While I was in the mental facility, I continued to dream of his love and approval. In order to leave that place, I had to let that desire go. Up until that point, I was simply who he had wanted me to be. I was never really myself until I was twenty."

"I still don't know if I can trust you now," stated Aang. "I think my coming here was a mistake."

Azula laughed. "Like you have any other options."

"I do have other options," said Aang stubbornly.

"Spare me, Avatar," scoffed Azula. "You have no other options. If you had any other options, you wouldn't be here. You will leave here with me today – or your daughter will continue to suffer. You're determined to do whatever it takes to rescue her, and for that, you need a blast of blue fire. I'm not just your last resort. I'm your only resort."

"You are…absolutely correct," said Aang after brief hesitation.

"That's better," said Azula triumphantly. "You needn't worry, Avatar. It's been a long learning process, but I now know that fear can't always get you everything."

"Okay," said Aang finally. "So we leave here, then we rescue my daughter."

"Yes."

"How do we escape? I lost my glider getting in and you've been here longer than I have."

"Well, I found it most curious when you mentioned the door tonight," stated Azula casually. "It turns out that I have one just like it. Follow me." She turned and walked through the door on the opposite side of the room from the way that Aang had initially entered that night. There was a shadowy hallway of about twenty-five feet which she led him down. At the other end was a large double-door. Azula moved her hand to create a small blue flame above her palm, so that they could see the door now.

"Is this the way out?" asked Aang.

"Yes," confirmed Azula. "It's just like the one your little girl is behind, only the dragon's heads here are blue and green. Maybe they're mocking me with the fact that my old teacher's color was green. Anyhow, it's something I can't open because I can only bend blue flames."

"What am I supposed to do?" asked Aang. "I can't bend any type of colored fire, as far as I know. Being the Avatar doesn't help me here."

"True, but even if being the Avatar doesn't suffice in-and-of-itself, you are a powerful firebender. Perhaps it's a skill you have the potential for that you've never tried. You said the Lion Turtle – or whatever – told you this was destined. If this really is meant to be, you'll be able to perform it and your color will be green."

"Okay, so how do I try it?"

"Just look inside yourself and be one with the fire. Put your character into your breaths and release it in a blast."

Aang had hoped for some more helpful advice that he could understand. This was ludicrous, but perhaps it was not entirely impossible. Azula's teacher, Mizio, had bended green fire – and he was a descendant of Roku, Aang's most recent past life. Could there be a distant spiritual connection between them Aang could access? He was also with Azula, who was another descendant of Avatar Roku. Aang was regretting his falling out with his previous reincarnation, but now was not the time to dwell on that. Every second he was here, Vameira was enduring her captivity – and who knew what that was like for her? Aang closed his eyes and thought of Roku, whose guidance he could use at a time like this. Roku would surely not be pleased with Aang for his descent into energybending.

Aang's eyes glowed, shining bright enough so that Azula no longer needed to hold her flame. "Ah, you're doing some Avatar mumbo-jumbo," Azula said out loud, knowing that Aang could not hear her at the moment. "Fine then, consult your spirits. Just don't take long. I'm not a patient person."

Aang was standing on a tall, stone pillar among several, before a vast ocean under a red sky. It was twilight and he was standing in what appeared to be Wulong Forest on the day of Sozin's Comet. Aang saw something gigantic flying towards him over the horizon. What this a test? Would he have to fight Ozai here, in the Spirit World? No, it did not appear to be so. The approaching flying object was not an a Fire Nation Airship. It was a dragon.

Fang.

Aang prepared himself to face the music with the past Avatar he should have listened to about energybending, but soon he saw that Fang's back was bare and that Roku was not with him.

"I see," said Aang aloud. "Roku won't deal with me directly now, so he sent you along to help me."

But when Fang was right in front of Aang, his nostrils flared and he gave Aang a look as though he were looking at fresh prey which would soon become his supper. Aang started to take a fighting stance, but then remembered that he could not bend in the spirit world. The lonely Avatar panicked before the terrifying creature. Aang had nowhere to go, being stranded up here without his bending. He remembered feeling like this when he visited Ran and Shaw for the first time, with Zuko. They had appeared to be cornered, but they did the dragon dance prior to being judged. There was no dancing here, but Aang decided to pretend to do firebending moves. It couldn't hurt, he told himself.

Suddenly, the look in Fang's eyes told him to stop. Aang stood still resolved to remain calm, as though he were with Koh. He did not see what good this would do, though. Fang opened his mouth and blew fire at him. Aang lifted his arms to cover his face in vain, but soon found that this was not necessary. The "flames" were transparent and harmless, like a ghost. It felt like being tickled. Fang closed his mouth and lowered his head, as though bowing to the younger Avatar. It was just like meeting the Lion Turtle for the first time.

At long last, Aang understood. The knowledge had been given.

Aang was back in the physical world now. Without even thinking about it – as though he were a puppet being moved by unseen strings, Aang pulled his right arm back with a clenched fist and punched the air in front of him. His fire blast shone the color of an exotic emerald. "I did it!" he cried out in amazement. "I made green fire!"

"Congratulations," said Azula with a smirk. "Your color is green."

"What's green fire supposed to be like?" Aang questioned.

"As I recall, it's not as intense as blue fire, or even regular fire for that matter," Azula explained. "It's a cooler type of flame, but it's also harder to put out and will last longer if left on its own. Those are its basic properties."

"I see," said Aang. "And what does it say about the person?"

"The colors of blue, purple and green are somewhat related to one another," said Azula. "They represent health, wealth and relationships, respectively – the three spheres of human desire. Green is for relationships."

Thinking about his devotion to his family and his drive to restore the Air Nomads, this seemed to make sense for him. "What about power and ruling over people?"

"That falls under the wealth category – and purple fire."

"Purple is the dangerous color you mentioned earlier, right?" asked Aang.

"Correct," confirmed Azula. "These all bring your personality into your firebending – and these types of firebenders tend to be defined by their personality in everything they do."

"I see," said Aang. Although this was new to him, he was finding all this fascinating.

"Now let's open this door," said Azula impatiently.

"Right," agreed Aang. And with that, the two master firebenders positioned themselves in front of their corresponding colored dragon heads and shot blue and green flames, which triggered the mechanical devices within the door to turn and open the way forward for them. Soon they would be doing the same with the door at the Southern Air Temple, Aang thought to himself.

A short hallway was revealed that led outside. No sooner had the door opened, than two Fire Army guards rushed to confront them. They were both infantrymen in distinct red uniforms with long, sharp pike spears for weapons.

Aang wasted no time in bending his knees and kicking sideways across his body, sending a green arc of fire at the new arrivals.

One of the guards was flabbergasted by Aang's attack. "That airbender just threw green fire at us!"

The other guard rolled his eyes at his comrade's comment and continued to point his pike at Aang and Azula. "Obviously, he's not just any airbender then."

Aang knew what they meant. Since the world had changed in the past two decades, being an airbender was no longer exclusive with being the Avatar. By bending an element other than his native one, he had exposed himself to them. They could see that Azula was breaking out – and that he was involved in it. Soon the word would spread. How would he ever explain this to everyone? The Avatar refused to waste any time on his new task, and thus had not told any of his friends that he was coming here ahead of time. He did not have the time to worry about that now. He had no choice but to carry on doing what he was doing.

Azula hurled a fireball at the other guard, knocking him back, and turned to Aang. "Enough wasting time here. Where's your glider?"

"I saw it fall toward this wing of the building, but it's on the upper level," he responded.

She gave him a swift gesture. "Hop on my back."

Aang locked his arms around Azula's neck and placed the soles of his feet on her hips, with his knees bent. With two tremendous bursts of flame, she used jet propulsion to bring them up into the air, supporting both their body weights without breaking a sweat.

When they reached the top of the structure, Aang saw his glider, still undamaged. He snatched it up immediately. "Got it!" he declared. He proceeded to yank his bison whistle from his Air Nomad tunic and gave it a powerful airbending-enhanced blow to signal Appa.

The two guards that Aang and Azula encountered were now standing in their captain's office, their heads hung in shame as they delivered the news. "Sh-she has escaped, Sir," one of them uttered, downtrodden.

"What?! That's ridiculous!" said the superior officer dismissively. "There was no way she could have left this place on her own."

"She had help from the outside," his subordinate responded simply.

The older officer looked horrified at this news. "We must inform the Fire Lord immediately. Who was it that helped her escape? Was it a Phoenix Army advocate – someone on the island, perhaps?"

"No, Sir."

"Then who?"

The young man gulped. "It was….Avatar Aang, Sir."

"There's something fishy going on," said Aang, clutching his giant sky bison's reins with both hands.

"What do you mean?" asked Azula.

"The door at the Southern Air Temple is blue and red. You're the only person I had ever seen bending blue flame. Over here, there's a door that's blue and green. I had never used any colored fire before in my life and 'my color' just happened to be green. That was…convenient. Too convenient, in fact. I feel like we used up all our good luck back there."

Azula scoffed. "You worry too much, Avatar. So this is what its like to fly on this thing," she added casually, staring down at the furry creature she was now riding. "Meh, I'll take my airship any day of the week."

Appa uttered a noticeable grunt. "You'd better not insult him," Aang told her, annoyed. "He might shake you off."

"Then I suggest you restrain that hairy beast from doing so," snapped Azula. "Otherwise, I won't be able to help you and your daughter will rot away in your Air Temple."

Aang rolled his eyes. "Let's just focus on the task at hand, shall we?"

"Fine," she conceded. "We'll go save your little girl. Then we can go our separate ways. You'll go find a way to cure your wifey, and I'll be free to pursue my own ambitions. I've looked forward to this day, although I never pictured it happening like this. My time in isolation is finally over. So…is the world ready for Azula's return? We'll find out!"

Her tone of voice did not relieve Aang's uneasiness. "What do you intend to do?"

"Anything I want." Azula's lips curled. "This is going to be a long ride, isn't it? In that case, I'm going to take a nap. Wake me when we get to the Air Temple." She made herself at home and spread her back across Appa's saddle.

She was unlike any other companion he had traveled with before. Something they shared in common was that they were both seeking second chances from a life they had clung to and lost. Other than that, their similarities were scarce. What had brought them together was that they each wanted something that only the other could give them. Azula wanted to roam free and Aang wanted Vameira safe and sound. The parameters of their association were explicitly defined by what they had discussed with each other – and why they would each hold up their side of the bargain. It was platonic and business-like, with no personal feeling attached.

As the Avatar, Aang had compassion for all people, since by default all people were his people. However, he did not particularly have compassion for Azula. At the very least he disliked her. In fact, Aang quite possibly more-than-disliked her, but only time would tell the degree of his sentiment. He did not yet know enough about the person his former adversary had grown up into. What was important to him now was Vameira. His new comrade said that she would help him rescue Vameira…but what then? They were not friends, they were partners in redemption – and the future held no guarantees.

As Azula fell asleep, Aang was left to himself, wondering.

Wondering if what he had just done was the right thing.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	32. Chapter 32: Infiltration

**Fire Nation Royal Palace, 121 ASC**

The sun had only just crossed the horizon and begun illuminating the landscape outside. Fire Lord Zuko had woken up and could not go back to sleep, and so he waltzed through the barren corridors and entered his ornate throne room. Donning his traditional royal garments, he had dressed himself today, for the royal servants and footmen were not yet awake. Fortunately, Mai slept like a platypus bear in the dead of winter. As Zuko lowered himself onto his chair, he found that he was not the only one up and about. With the distinct sound of echoing footsteps, his dutiful War Minister entered the chamber in a hurry.

"Chan?" asked Zuko, quizzically. "What's going on?"

"Sorry to disturb you, Sir," Chan answered, breathing heavily. "There is someone here to see you. They requested an audience. It's an airbender envoy."

Zuko looked confused. "I'm not expecting to meet with anyone from the New Air Nomads. What on earth are they doing dropping in at this time?"

"He claims to have urgent news regarding the Avatar…and the civil war."

Zuko took a moment to consider this. "I don't know what this urgent news could be, but send him in."

Chan gave his ruler a half-bow, then hastily stepped out of the room, returning seconds later accompanied by a tall man in his thirties with a bald scalp tattooed with the usual arrow sign. His torso was covered by vermillion-plated armor over a golden-yellow tunic. He stood tall and erect and wore a hardened expression, as though he were about to go into battle. "Greetings, Your Majesty," said the new arrival with a short bow. "My name is Paro. I come bearing news."

"Welcome, Paro," said Zuko in acknowledgment. "What information do the Air Nomads have for me?"

"It's Air Nation now," Paro corrected him. "I must warn you – what I have to say might be quite unsettling for you."

Zuko waved this statement away. "Out with it." He was interested in hearing what this unannounced arrival had to say, so he did not question what he meant by "Air Nation" rather than "Air Nomads."

"It's the Avatar, Sir. He recently traveled to Ember Island and freed your sister."

"What?" asked Zuko, astonished. "That's absurd!"

"I'm afraid it's true," Chan chimed in. "We received word of it this morning. Princess Azula escaped from Ember Island and the one who helped her was Avatar Aang."

Speechless, Zuko began looking up and down at the two of them as though he were dreaming. "Why would he do such a thing?"

"We don't know," said Chan simply. "But its also been confirmed by our own sources."

"I can answer that," Paro stated decisively. "When the 'accident' happened with his wife, it took a major toll on the Avatar's mental health. Naturally, he blamed himself for the mistake, but he didn't stop there. He has come to blame himself for the start of the Fire Nation Civil War. He's gone completely insane."

"Why would he blame himself for starting the Fire Nation Civil War?" Zuko asked.

"He claims that, since it started under your rule, the Fire Nation will no longer follow you and he helped allow for you to take the throne in the first place. He said they required someone else to bring them peace and that person was Azula."

Zuko gawked at Paro. "Do you realize how stupid that sounds?"

"I know its irrational," said Paro receptively. "You must understand that the Avatar felt torn between his human emotions and his duty to the world. He overwhelmed himself and now he can't distinguish between good and bad. He said his personal friendship with you was clouding his judgment and he needs to find…a better alternative for Fire Lord. Avatar Aang is behaving carelessly, and with the power at his disposal, he's become dangerous. He needs to be stopped"

Zuko pointed towards the entryway. "Get out - I've heard enough from you."

Paro stayed calm. "I'm sure you're a capable ruler. It's the Avatar who said this, not I. I understand this may be hard for you to hear. Believe me – it's hard for us airbenders as well. After all, the Avatar was responsible for training us and giving us our airbending capabilities in the first place. But now we must accept the reality of what he's become and act upon it. That is why we are requesting to begin a joint effort with you to locate the Avatar and bring him down!"

Outraged, Zuko rose to his feet. "I find it insulting that you tell me this story and ask me this, expecting me to say 'yes.' Leave now, or I will call the guards!"

Paro trembled as he saw Zuko extend his arms and a begin emitting traces of heat from his palms. "O-okay. Th-thank you for your time, Sir." The shaken airbender ran from the room as quickly as his long legs would allow.

"Sire, perhaps you should give his words a little more consideration," said Chan cautiously.

Sitting back down, Zuko shook his head. "Whatever that airbender told us, it wasn't the whole truth. He's hiding something – I could tell."

"But-"

"Even if I could believe Aang freed Azula, I could never believe the story that man gave me. I've known Aang most of my life and that just isn't him."

"I know it isn't what you'd expect of him," stated Chan. "That's why Paro must've been right. There's no logical explanation for his rescuing of Azula other than going insane."

"As crazy as it must sound, I believe Aang had his reasons for what he did," said Zuko dismissively. "I would like to talk to him about it so that he can explain what they are. That's what friends do, they talk. If he really has had a full mental breakdown, I'm concerned for his well-being."

"Please Sir, put your personal feelings about Avatar Aang aside," Chan countered. "The country is in a fragile state: large regions of the countryside are in shambles, top Phoenix Army leaders are at large and anti-benders are on the rise. We don't need to add a rogue Avatar to the mix. We need to take decisive action – and that is why I have a suggestion of my own to give, regarding the Avatar."

"What?"

"We must bring him in, contain him and use his potential for our purposes."

Zuko opened his mouth, bewildered. "How so?"

"Think of the possibilities if we arrested the Avatar and forcefully coerced him into doing our bidding. We could get him to make us more firebenders and use Shuten Shogai in battle. Our enemies would crumble before us!"

"Are you serious?" asked Zuko furiously.

"Maybe if it's possible, we wouldn't have to control him every step of the way. We can simply get him to make someone else into an energybender and they could handle some of it. I am willing to volunteer for this myself."

Zuko was disgusted. "Alright, that's it! I'm going to do something now that I should've done a long time ago. War Minister Chan, I am dismissing you from your position as my advisor."

"What?!" said Chan, shocked. "Sir, are you firing me?"

"Yes."

"Why? If this is about what happened between us when we first met-"

"This has nothing to do with when we were teenagers, Chan. It's about what you've done lately. Your advice has never been the least bit helpful. If I actually did what you said I should do, things would undoubtedly get worse, not better. Allowing your appointement was a mistake – and now I'm correcting it."

"But-" Chan began

"Enough! My decision is final. Go now, and don't let the ceremonial torches burn you on the way out."

An expression formed on Chan's face that looked out of place for him. It bore no trace of his usual smugness and he did not seem the least like the shallow teenage boy Zuko had met at the beach. This was a look of pure malice and utter hatred. "You will regret this, Fire Lord Zuko!"

**Southern Air Fortress**

"The both of you would do well to remember all of what we talked about just now," Chao Feng said to Zhao Jr. and Icarus. The three of them were standing in the Air Lord's private quarters. Chao Feng's ruthless, beedy eyes pierced the ego-spirits of the two powerful benders, causing discomfort with his very presence. It was a talent he had nurtured and perfected over a long while.

"We will capture the Avatar," said Zhao Jr. delicately and reassuringly. "The opportunity will come."

"You'd better hope so, for your own sake," Chao Feng told him coolly. "With that, I take my leave from this place. I have been re-summoned." And so Chao Feng promptly turned and left the room. Zhao and Icarus could briefly hear the fading sound of his footsteps.

"Who does he think he is to speak to someone of my stature in such a manner?" Icarus said in outrage once Chao Feng was safely beyond earshot. "Who do these people think they are?"

"They are unpleasant to deal with," said Zhao Jr. "But things have been quite beneficial. Without them, my insurgency would have been crushed in its early stages. They helped make your takeover possible as well. They also set up our arrangement with us working together. What they want now is the Avatar, in their hands, alive."

The Air Lord let out a sigh. "What do you suppose they intend to do once they have the Avatar? Why do they want him so badly?"

"That's not really our concern," said Zhao Jr. curtly. "Let's just give these people what they want and we wash our hands of them. It was very foolish of you not to take the Avatar when you had the chance!"

"I know, I know;" said Icarus impatiently. "How are we supposed to capture him now? He won't return here – not after the terms of his banishment from last time."

Zhao Jr. took a deep breath. "Like I said before, an opportunity will come. Azula has left Ember Island – and rumor has it that the Avatar had something to do with it."

As the Air Lord beat himself up over his past mistake, the possible answer to Zhao and Icarus's prayers was close at hand. Night had fallen, and the Avatar was seated on his sky bison along with his questionable companion. Appa flew quietly across the sky on top of the Southern Air Fortress like a subtle, insignificant floating object. The bison would seem like a cloud, besides that it was slightly misshapen and moving too fast.

As they soared stealthily above the temple, Aang pointed out their target destination to Azula. "It's that one over there – the outer tower on this side." The Avatar indicated a tall structure within the heavily-fortified perimeter. It was slightly fatter than the structures adjacent to it and its only window was blocked by metal bars.

"So that's where Vameira's being held," Azula commented casually. "I'll bet she has plenty of space in there."

"First of all, we need to get our plan of action straight," said Aang, determined. "She's not just their prisoner, she's a hostage. We must employ the utmost stealth, and remain unseen until we find her."

Azula rolled her eyes. "Relax, Avatar. Your plan is guaranteed to succeed simply because I'm here. Whatever side I'm on always wins – it's a known fact!"

Aang ignored her and continued his explanation. "This side of the temple is heavily-guarded. Whether or not that's because Vameira is being held there, I do not know, but it wouldn't surprise me. So we'll fly around to the opposite end. We'll knock out the sentries on the fortified wall and climb down to the temple-proper. Then we can sneak through the grounds without being seen. At this point, we should avoid fighting as much as possible – and be quick and silent about it if we have some to do. In order to get to my daughter's cell in the outer tower we have to go through the main hall. I expect there will be many guards there and Icarus will likely be made aware of us at that point, but by then we'll be close to the blue and red door by then."

"Ah, so you want to take the long way," said Azula in reaction to the description. "And so much sneaking around…not that I underestimate the value of stealth, but with you being the Avatar and me being, well – me, I think we can easily fight our way through to the finish."

Aang shook his head stiffly. "From what happened last time I was here, I think Icarus would anticipate such a direct approach. I also wish to minimize damages wherever possible. A lot of Icarus's newer followers are good people who have been corrupted. I know most of them well, having trained them personally. Perhaps once this is over I can show them the error of their ways."

"Hah! You clearly don't have as good an estimation of your prodigies as you claim. Otherwise, you wouldn't be in this situation. But fine, I'll follow your plan of attack. It may not be what I would choose to do myself, but I'll play along."

"Good," said Aang, now relieved. He was most certainly not in the mood for a drawn-out debate over logistics. "There's where we'll land." He pointed ahead to a more deserted corner of the wall.

Azula nodded. "Looks like there's two guards. You take one and I'll take one?"

"Okay," Aang confirmed. "Appa, fly down to the Lower Garden, hide behind the tall hedges and wait there until we come for you. I'll see you later, buddy."

When Appa flew just over the wall, the two sentries looked up in sudden surprise at the giant, furry creature gliding over their heads. Azula and Aang jumped off and landed at the same point between the two guards. The Avatar and the once-almost-Fire Lord stood back-to-back and each faced one of the guards, who had now assumed fighting stances of their own.

Azula leaned back and kicked her right leg upward and to the left, sending a rounding arc of aquatic blue flames in the direction of the sentry, who, being an airbender, was able to dodge by springing himself into the air. Aang preferred to steer clear of firebending for now, since it was the brightest of the elements and most likely to let those far away know of their presence. Instead, he used a combination of earthbending and airbending, sending blasts of air at his opponent whenever he jumped and tearing rocks out of the ground when the sentry was on his feet.

After about three or four jumps, the airbender sentry slipped. Aang took the chance to aim a small boulder at his chest. The Air Nation guard panicked and tried to dodge. As a result, the rock hit him at an angle and he slipped again, toppling over the edge of the wall to a most unfortunate fate. Aang felt himself taken aback by this turn of events and looked down the mountain with remorse.

Aang turned himself around to find Azula too had knocked out her opponent, who was lying unconscious. Aang opened his mouth to say that they should go down to the courtyard, but Azula was not through yet. She walked over to the guard, bent over and grabbed his head. She then twisted it off to the side, snapping his neck!

"Azula!" said Aang, dumbfounded. "That was completely unnecessary!"

"I don't want to leave any loose ends behind," Azula explained.

"He was knocked out!" stated Aang in alarm. "He was an already-defeated adversary. He was no longer a threat…"

"He could've been faking it." Azula shrugged briskly. "Okay, so he probably wasn't," she continued after seeing the look on Aang's face. "But if he's knocked out, it means he'll get up again eventually, at which point he could come after us again or worse – raise the alarm. I say that it's better safe than sorry."

"This is not how I do things," said Aang darkly. "I never allow lives to be lost when it can be avoided. If you're going to fight by my side, you have to be on board with that!"

Azula gawked at him. "Excuse me? Excuse me!? Avatar, I've come to this dreaded place to help you rescue your daughter who got kidnapped by your own student. I'd rather be someplace else right now, but you did liberate me from my confinement. I'm here now because you need me to get through and open the door with you, but don't complain about my methods, Avatar! If you can't handle them, then I'm out of here – and your little girl can rot for all I care!"

Aang took a deep breath. He was willing to do anything necessary to rescue Vameira from Icarus's clutches. That included working with his new "ally," as much as he found her actions disturbing. "Let's just go get this overwith…"

"Good," said Azula, curling her lip. "I see you're being practical, Avatar. And more willing to compromise yourself. My, people really change over time, don't they?"

Aang cringed at her words. He wanted to get a move on, so he wasted no time in heading down the stairwell and striding into the temple area towards the courtyard. Azula was a few paces behind him. Normally, he would run faster – with enhanced airbending speed – but he had to allow Azula keep up with him.

Everything was calm and tranquil as they approached the passageway toward where the main hall was located. It soon became apparent that this was not the case. Five airbenders in armored uniforms emerged from two doorways on either side of them, so that Aang and Azula were soon facing ten new opponents.

"So much for a surprise entrance," Azula told him without skipping a heartbeat. She proceeded to move punch several quick fire blasts at the new arrivals with her fists.

Aang, likewise, sent some green fireballs of his own at two of the guards. Then he brought both arms in and submerged a third one in earth, so he was buried up to his arm level in stone and could barely move. He swiped his glider across, sending a few of them back against the wall.

As he continued, Aang took in where he was and what he was doing. He was at the place he grew up – the Southern Air Temple – with Azula, fighting airbenders. Aang could not help but think there was something awfully wrong with that picture.

The door to the Air Lord's private quarters swung open and the Dai Li agent Gitsu rushed in frantically. "Zhao, Icarus – the Avatar is here!"

"What?" asked Icarus.

"An intruder has entered the premises. It has to be him," stated Gitsu.

"Are you sure?" Zhao Jr. questioned.

"Positive," replied Gitsu. "He's an airbender who's also been bending the other elements: water, earth and fire. Interestingly enough, the fire he's been using to fight the guards…has been green. Something else to note: Princess Azula is with him."

"Our opportunity has come," Zhao Jr. declared triumphantly.

"What are you doing here, then? Go back out there and trap him!" Icarus ordered.

Gitsu raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

"You heard him!" barked the firebender general.

"I must remind you two that I only take orders from Long Feng," said Gitsu flatly.

"Long Feng's not here right now," said Zhao Jr. "You listen to us!"

"It doesn't matter if he's not here!" Gitsu snapped back. "No firebender or airbender scum tell me what to do."

"How dare you..." Icarus cried out indignantly. "I am the Air Lord of the Air Nation!"

"That's right – show some respect," agreed General Zhao. "He is the Air Lord and I am the future Fire Lord – rulers of two of the four nations under a new order. We are both heads of state and you're only Captain of the Dai Li. You're nothing but a common soldier!"

"Spare me," said Gitsu. "Right now you're nothing but a common soldier, either. You're not a Fire Lord yet. And you two don't know what you're doing. The Avatar would have pounded you two into the ground when he was here last if we hadn't captured the girl for you to barter with him!"

"So what you're saying," Icarus interjected, "is that you captured the girl and now we have her. You're reluctant to do anything else for us, so you've served your purpose, then? I'm in a bad mood now, so that better not be your point."

Gitsu scowled. "No, that's not it," he told the Air Lord begrudgingly. "Of course I can go pursue the Avatar for you." The frustrated Dai Li agent stormed out of the room.

"Of course, the gimmick with the captured daughter didn't work to keep the Avatar away," Zhao noted. "But it's a good thing that it didn't. Now you ought to do what you did earlier on: hold the little girl at knifepoint and force him to surrender. This time, have him give himself up!"

Icarus shook his head hesitantly. "If he went to enlist Azula on his side, he must be really desperate. There's no guarantee it would work if Avatar Aang has gone insane. He's too dangerous now."

"It sounds like you don't want to stand up to him yourself," said Zhao Jr. with a frown.

"Do you?" asked Icarus plainly.

Zhao paused. "No, but I should mention that we do have a way to control him once we have him and before we hand him over."

"What?"

"Well, as you know, our silent partners have many talents: their extensive acrobatics, combat antics, masterful stealth and somehow knowing everything that's going on at once. They also have great apothecary skill, and possess a large array of drugs, concoctions and venoms at their disposal. I managed to obtain an ancient and valuable syrum from them." He proceeded to hold up a vial with the symbol of the unknown organization emblazoned on it, which held almost-black liquid with a purplish tint.

"Why did they give it to you?" the Air Lord questioned. "They never told me about this…"

Icarus's objection went unanswered. "The point is, if we can administer it to the Avatar, we needn't worry about him anymore."

"What good will it do?"

"Too high a dose is, of course, lethal. But a smaller dose will render the receiver almost completely complacent. It ensures that even the strongest of spirits can be steered on a whim. You can even command them to torture themselves if you really wanted to. Once its administered to someone, they will no longer be themselves."

"I see…" said Air Lord Icarus.

"After the Avatar gets a dose, we'll have no trouble at all holding him until the unnamed group comes to collect him."

"The way you describe it makes it sound easy," said Icarus. "What is it has the wrong effect? The Avatar may become more dangerous than he is now."

"That's not a possibility," General Zhao stated firmly. "These people know what they're doing."

Air Lord Icarus was still concerned. "Applying it to him would be risky. It would be better if we had a way to hold him in place. We'd have to trap him somehow."

"How?" asked Zhao Jr. "I doubt Gitsu will be able to do that – and you can't trap the Avatar with fire or air."

Icarus thought for a moment. "I know, you do it – with lightning!"

Zhao scoffed. "Don't be stupid. It would kill him."

"Only a small amount," clarified Icarus. "It would be to stun, not kill."

"That's impossible."

"No, it isn't," countered Icarus. "Then-Prince Zuko took some lightning damage during Sozin's Comet twenty-one years ago. He was heavily injured, but he was very much alive."

"That's only because he directed most of it out! It was a rare fluke! There's no way to engineer the situation perfectly so that the Avatar would do it the same way!"

"Just give it a small dose then," suggested Icarus.

Zhao shook his head. "Like I said, it can't be done. Lightning is chaotic and that is the way it feels when one creates it with bending. Generating such a precise amount is just not possible. Even if it was, one would have to be careful not to fire it directly into the heart or any other vital organs. When one generates lightning, one has their mind dead-set on killing!"

Icarus scoffed. "Aren't you a firebending master? Just control yourself when you do it!"

"You fool!" Zhao Jr. shot back. "You expose your own ignorance with every word you speak. You know nothing of firebending. Only about one in a hundred firebenders possesses the skill to generate lightning. I am one of the few outside the royal family who can. If it is possible, I'll bet less than one in a hundred lightning generators can do what you ask. Such a person would be a prodigy among prodigies. We're talking really gifted."

"I don't get it," Azula stated boredly. "Why are we hiding?" She and Aang were now crouching quietly behind the staircase leading up to the main hall.

"It's better that we don't show ourselves for now," Aang told her briskly. "They've raised the alarm now and they all know we're here."

"Then it doesn't make a difference if we hide!" snapped Azula. "If they know we're here, they know we're here. It's as simple as that. Hiding won't do us any good. Let's just press on…"

"There's too many of them in the area for the time being," said Aang informatively. As he spoke, the rumble of footsteps could be heard around the square and up-and-down on the stairs above.

"You're the Avatar," said Azula. "Don't wait until they're all gone. Do something about them!"

"I don't want to cause any unnecessary damage," Aang voiced with remorse. "What happened to the sentry was deplorable. I don't want anyone else to die while we're here."

"Ugh!"

Aang sighed heavily. "In my days as an energybender, I could render them all immobile in an instant with an energy tremor. That would not cause them any permanent damage."

"But you don't energybend anymore, do you?"

"No."

"Because of your wife?" asked Azula inquisitively.

"Not only that," Aang answered impatiently. "It's just…wrong." He did not feel like getting into it in detail with Azula. Ever since they joined forces on Ember Island, all their conversations had been uncomfortable.

To Aang's relief, Azula accepted this answer about energybending. "Fine, then. Do something else. Use another kind of bending."

"I already told you that I don't want to harm anyone needlessly," Aang told her impatiently. The thought of the sentry he fought falling over the edge of the wall was still fresh in his mind. "We'll have to wait it out."

Aang was surprised to find Azula laughed at this. "Hahaha! You're a very strange person, Avatar! It cracks me up."

Aang twitched. He had to remain focused on getting Vameira, and this was not the time to be having this talk with Azula. But curiosity got the better of him. "What do you mean?"

"You're so eager to move on from energybending," she explained. "And yet you still cling to what brought you to energybending in the first place."

"What?"

"It's this preoccupation about ending human life. You sought the knowledge when you needed a way to avoid ending my father's life."

"I didn't seek out the knowledge in the beginning," Aang corrected her. "The Lion Turtle came to me."

"Like it makes a difference!" she snapped back. "You were looking for a way out…and you found one."

Aang was now extremely annoyed at Azula. "I respect and revere all life, and I do what I must for this. It includes humans, animals and insects. I'm even a vegetarian. Of course, I wouldn't expect you to understand any of that..."

"Hah! Please – you may preach this value and pretend to live by it, but you are yourself, a killer."

"I am not a killer! If you're talking about the sentry – that was unfortunate, but it was as much because of his dodging as it was my bending."

"I'm not talking about the sentry just now," Azula clarified. "You became a killer long before then."

"I've never taken anyone's life," Aang told her irritably. "I have seen to that."

Azula shook her head. "You have blood on your hands, Avatar."

"No I don't! And how would you know?"

"I know enough."

"Like what?"

"You told me about what happened at the Fire Nation Capital," said Azula. "I know you remember what happened to your wife when you used Shuten Shogai, but she was not the only one. Do you ever give a thought to what happened to those on the receiving end? There were two airships and one battleship full of soldiers. Zhao Jr. may have escaped, but I bet most didn't. Come on, Avatar. You must've known that…"

"I suppose I did get distracted about what happened to Katara," Aang said to her. "Of course a lot of men died on both sides of that battle. I saw that it was avoided as much as I could, but I also didn't know what kind of an effect Shuten Shogai would have. Like I said, energybending is wrong…and dangerous."

"Oh, I see how it is," said Azula in an exasperated tone. "You're blaming energybending for that. Well, what about when you fought my father? You made a point about not killing him, but when his airship reached the coastline, you sent a gust of fire and made it crash into the ground. What about all those on board?"

"I didn't see any bodies result from that," said Aang quickly. "The airship didn't seem to be descending that fast before it collided with the ground."

"You're so naive. Admit it: you're a killer! I know you've been a killer since at least as far back as the Siege of the North. You wiped out a good part of the invading fleet. What do you suppose happened to all the seamen on those ships?"

"I didn't kill any of them," said Aang firmly.

"They went overboard!" said Azula in a raised voice. "Do you just assume they were all lucky? Or really good at swimming?"

"Who are you to lecture me on killing?!" Aang would have shouted if they were not hiding. "You have no place doing this! You don't care one bit about the crewmen on board!"

"You're right," said Azula. "I don't care, but I don't pretend to care. I am what I am – I'm consistent. You're a hypocrite."

Her words carried a stinging pain as though she were revealing a terrible secret about Aang's past. But this was no secret. It was plain truth. Aang should have reflected on this himself long ago, but things had seemed so innocent when he was that age that he had never bothered to think about it. He had been thrust into a position as the savior of the world and he had always been focused on the lives he had to save. The lives that Azula mentioned were lives he had never seen with his own eyes, so they were easy to overlook, as though they weren't real. But they were as real as anything else. Life was life, wherever it was. Aang soaked it in for a few moments, and then calmed himself down. "Okay…in the past I have done things that led to people dying. This is not the same as killing, though. You have a point in that I've done things that led to the death of others as a consequence. It's regrettable, but not the same as murder. I've never killed anyone intentionally, and I never will."

"The way those people died, you might as well have murdered them. Do you really think it matters to those who were killed?"

"It matters to me," replied Aang. "No matter what happens to us, we can never forget who we are. In facing challenges to ourselves – and not being tainted by them – makes our spirits stronger over time."

"Like I said, you're a strange person, Avatar."

Aang opened his mouth to say something else, but she promptly closed it again. He looked around and listened. There was no one else in the main vicinity. "Alright, I think we're clear. We can move on."

"Finally," said Azula, sprouting to her feet. Together, they rounded to the front of the stairs, and ascended towards the large doorway.

"We'll probably find some more guards once we're inside," Aang forewarned. "Whatever we run into, let's deal with it quickly and move forward."

Azula rolled her eyes. "We'll face more airbenders then. Hardly a challenge." However, it was not airbenders who they found just behind the door.

It was Dai Li agents. Gitsu was facing the entrance of the grand room as though he had been waiting for them to arrive. He was flanked on either side by two younger-looking agents. In unison, the three of them threw punches and six rocky hand shapes flew toward Azula and the Avatar.

With a single kick, Aang shattered two of the rock gloves when they were a few feet away. Meanwhile, Azula ducked as two gloves went over her head and collided with the wall.

"You guys are out of practice," Azula said with a smirk. "You're not fighting up to your usual standard. As your leader, I never would have tolerated such slacking."

Gitsu glared at her, still in his fighting stance. "You're not our leader anymore. You banished us, remember?"

"Ah, so you're still bitter about that," stated Azula. She proceeded to punch a fire blast toward Gitsu, which caught the front part of his robe on fire.

The two other agents stood in astonishment as Gitsu got down and rolled on the ground, hoping for the flame to go out. But it couldn't go out fast enough. Desperately, one of the agents rushed to his leader's aid. He bent fresh rock onto his hands and began patting Gitsu's clothes, trying to quell the fearsome blue fire. However, as he finished putting it out, Azula kicked yet another fire blast forward and both Gitsu and his faithful underling were rendered unconscious. Aang bent a jet of water from a pouch he carried in his tunic and streamed it towards the last one of the agents, freezing it as it made contact with his opponent and shoved him against the wall. He was now frozen in place.

Triumphantly, Azula strutted over to where Gitsu was lying, lifted her foot, and placed it on his crown. She proceeded to rub his face ruthlessly on the floor. "That's what you get for trying to take me, you stupid man! I am not only the greatest firebender in the world; I am the greatest firebender ever! Second to none – not even my father! I am pure perfection! There is nothing with fire or lightning that I cannot do!"

"Stop gloating over him," Aang told her irritably and with a roll of his eyes. "He can't even hear you! Let's not forget what we came here to do."

"Ugh," Azula grunted, annoyed. "Why do you have to be such a killjoy, Avatar?"

All of a sudden, the doors behind the Avatar and the Fire Nation princess slammed shut. In the seconds that followed, metal barriers fell within all the window sills. Likewise, in the passageway on the far side of the wall, another metallic sheet started to come down. Before it reached the bottom, about fifteen Air Nation soldiers ducked under the metal barrier, rushed into the chamber and got into their fighting stances.

The man in front who appeared to be the leader spoke across the room to Aang and Azula. "Your quest ends here! You have nowhere to go. If you surrender now, we will not have to harm you."

Azula chuckled, as though acknowledging a mildly-amusing joke. "All the exits are closed off. You've set a trap."

"That is correct," said the airbender leader, as though stating the obvious.

"How stupid of you."

"Huh?"

"You've set a trap. You've trapped yourselves in here with me!"

The man was bewildered. "What?! No, you're trapped in here with us!"

"We'll see about that," said Azula with a smirk. "Avatar – duck!" In a hasty, twirling motion, she leapt to the center of the chamber and sent a circular arc of fire to all corners of the room, which hit almost every one of the surrounding troops. Icarus's airbender followers screamed and wailed as she sent a second arc of fire at them before charging forward and punching blue fireballs at individual soldiers. The leader was the most unfortunate, for Azula stopped right in front of him to throw a fireball straight at his face before exploding it! Once he had fallen, Azula generated a long line of fire from both her hands and slashed these fire whips at the survivors.

Aang had merely stood there in awe as Azula brought down the whole unit of soldiers single-handedly. His eyes began to water as he felt pity for the hapless victims, who had suffered far more than he would have liked. "Azula…"

"A good old Air Nomad roasting at the air temple..like olden days!" Azula announced triumphantly. Then she noticed Aang's facial expression. "Oh come on. Has the whole world lost its sense of humor in the last couple decades?"

"Azula, I…"

"Why don't you get us out of here Avatar? I took care of the rest of the obstacles." The way she said "obstacles" was dehumanizing, as though she were talking of objects, not beings.

Aang was speechless, but he did as she said. Unable to metalbend, he lifted a large boulder out of the floor and pushed it as hard as he could toward the metal barrier, knocking it down. "We'd better get a move on," said Aang decisively. "If there were this many of them here, it can't be good up ahead." He immediately ran through the opening.

"Hey, wait up!" yelled Azula, trying to keep up.

The two of them ran and ran down several sets of halls that led to Vameira's tower. They had a distance to go, but they were fortunate enough not to meet anyone else on the way. At long last, they reached the giant circular room that Aang had pursued Icarus to last time. This was right before the hallway to his daughter's cell. Aang was breathing a sigh of relief to himself. They had made it…all there was to do now was open the door with fire blasts, enter the cell, and save Vameira.

But what he found on the opposite end of the hall made him pause. It was no longer the way he remembered it from last time.

Panting, Azula managed to catch up to him. "What's going on?" she asked him. She raised her eyes to stare at the set of doors, just as Aang was doing. "I see. The door – it doesn't have blue and red heads. Well, one of them is blue, but the other isn't red, it's…"

"Purple! They're blue and purple!" Aang was dumbstruck. What could he possibly do now?

**Western Earth Kingdom**

The serene, starry sky reigned above the Omashu mountain range. The city itself was still fairly lit up, through window-lights in the houses and torches in the streets, but the rest of the landscape was darkened. For the most part, everything was silent, save for the howls and hooting of wolfbats and cat owls. The area was sparsely settled except for Omashu, and the sizable settlement of refugees, who had little to keep warm in the cold weather other than the company of one another. With tough times upon them, the refugees refused to give up hope. The world can always change for the better, and the Avatar, among others, had their best interests at heart.

Other than Omashu and the refugee settlement, there was also the tiny village at the base of the mountain that harbored the ever-elusive and ever-mysterious Cave of the Ancients. However, it was a spot on the map that nearly always went overlooked, especially when sitting beside the great Earth Kingdom city of Omashu. But that place was on the mind of at least one person right now. This was Migo, a resident of this area: lifelong earthbender and more recently a metalbender. He had just left the refugee settlement, where he had been volunteering. It had been an eye-opening experience for him, as he saw from many very real people with very real problems.

Migo was now a close friend of the Avatar himself and most of his older companions. It had been a while since he had talked to the Avatar or kept him up with him, although Migo had heard a rather strange-sounding rumor that Aang had gone to Ember Island to rescue Princess Azula. It was not the Avatar himself that was on Migo's mind at the present, though. After thinking for a while, Migo had come to a decision. It was an important and sudden decision. Before he went through with his plan, he was going to travel back to his childhood home, where he would let Brawki in on the news early.

He was going to propose to Queen Toph.

**Southern Air Fortress**

"There's nothing we can do," Azula said regretfully. "I can get the blue head, but neither of us can do anything about the purple one…"

"This can't be," remarked Aang. "I distinctly remember the heads being blue and red last time I was here!"

"Then they changed them."

"There has to be some way to make purple fire now."

"No one has more than one color, Avatar," said Azula indignantly. "Yours is green, not purple!"

"But I'm the Avatar," said Aang thoughtfully. "There has to be something I can do…"

"There isn't," informed Azula. "Your color is a reflection of who you are. It's controlled by your inner power and energy…"

"What did you say?!"

"It's controlled by your inner power and energy. You can't change it."

Aang thought for a moment. "Maybe I can, actually. I may be a green firebender, but I'm also an energybender. I'll just have to do some energybending on myself and I can change my color from green to purple…"

"That can't be right," said Azula, taken aback. "That sounds like...cheating…and I thought you weren't going to energybend anymore."

"I can't turn around after coming this far," said Aang stubbornly. "I have to save Vameira, even if it means changing who I am."

Azula's eyes narrowed. "I see."

"I'm going to need focus and meditation while I do this. You watch the other end of the hall and cover me," Aang instructed. Although Azula was not happy about the arrangement, she did as he asked.

Aang sat cross-legged on the hardened stone floor meditated, while placing two of his fingers on his tantien and felt his Chi in its natural cycle through his body. At the center of this flow was the center of his bodily energy's gravity. Years ago, it had felt like a locked door to him. Now, the door was wide open and instead of guiding the energies, it was making them increasingly unstable. Aang's chi paths had ripples running through them that did not look like they were supposed to be there. This had to be the result of so much energybending coming from him. After taking Ozai's firebending and granting airbending many times following that, Aang was already familiar with which parts of the body to go to in order to affect bending capabilities. The instability of his energy made it easier. Once the natural order has already been disturbed, it is not as difficult to disturb further. Maybe there would be consequences later, but for now Aang needed to get to Vameira by any means necessary. He seized one of the ripple-streams emitting from the formerly-locked door and pierced his own chi paths, bending his own energy for the first time.

Aang stopped meditating, stood up and punched the air in front of him. He conjured a fire ball, which was as violet as Trinley's eyes! "I did it!" Aang announced happily.

"I can see that," said Azula coolly.

"I guess with energybending I can change my color anytime I want!" declared Aang. "Enough dawdling - let's open the door!"

Azula stared at him loathingly. It was as if she greatly resented that Aang could do something with firebending that she could not. Nevertheless, she turned with him to face the doors. Together they fired simultaneous fire blasts into the correctly-colored heads. The mechanisms turned within and the heads moved to either side.

"Vameira!" Aang called out once the door was wide open. "Daddy's here! I'm going to take you home!" There was no answer. The Avatar walked into the room behind the doors, which was pitch-black compared to the illuminated corridor. His footsteps echoed in the night air. "Hello?" Aang was growing more and more worried.

"The cell is empty," stated Azula. "She isn't in here. Maybe they moved her after they changed the door."

"No…it can't be…"

As Aang and Azula stood side-by-side in the empty, dark chamber, deafening scraping sounds descended from above. All around the walls, huge moving objects were sliding down toward the floor. Soon the walls at the bottom were lined by twenty Dai Li agents, who had taken their fighting stances. At the same time, the rumbling sound of a horde of footsteps came from down the hallway leading to the cell. Two marching lines – one of Air Nation troops and one of Phoenix Army troops – were coming into the cell. Aang and Azula stood back-to-back, heavily outnumbered, and faced the small army of adversaries before them.

In front of the approaching crowd of airbenders and Phoenix soldiers stood General Zhao Jr., easily identifiable by his thick, black sideburns.

"Welcome, Avatar and Azula. What's wrong? You seem disappointed."

"Where's my daughter?!" yelled Aang in a rage. He had had enough.

"Ah, that's right," said Zhao mockingly. "Your little girl was here before, but we took her…elsewhere."

"Tell me where she is!" shouted Aang. "Now!"

Zhao Jr. ignored him and faced Azula. "My princess…I didn't expect to see you here tonight."

"What's wrong – surprised to see the actual me in action?" Azula asked him calmly and humorously. "I heard about that impostor you had with you at the Battle of the Fire Nation Capital."

Zhao nodded. "Indeed, but she pails in comparison to the real thing. I see now that I was wrong to try and replace you so easily. You must forgive us, but we thought your years in exile would have softened you, but you have proved us wrong. You've still got it!"

Azula almost blushed. "Yes, I know that I'm amazing, but it's still good to hear someone acknowledge what my firebending has become."

"I was wrong to think that my 'actress' could replace you, but I think we can get past that. Now that we're on the same page, why don't we make things right," suggested Zhao Jr. "Forget this foolish mission with the Avatar and join us. We can make things the way they are truly meant to be. We'll oust that traitor brother of yours. Then you can rule the Fire Nation – and someday the world – by my side!"

Azula stood upright and relinquished her fighting stance. "Yeah, okay – sounds good."

"What?!" Aang asked in alarm.

Azula rounded on him with a wicked grin. "Don't take it personally, Avatar. You offered me a deal and this guy here offered me a better one. Did you really think I had the slightest interest in recovering your kidnapped daughter?"

"But-but, I thought you'd…"

"You thought I'd what, Avatar – 'turned good?' You are pathetic," she said nastily. "I told you before that people change, but they really don't. The circumstances may change, but I'm still the same person I've always been."

"Well said, Azula," Zhao Jr. chimed in. "Before we make this alliance official, there's one more thing you need to do."

Azula stiffened up and narrowed her eyes. "What is it?"

Zhao Jr. approached her and put his hand around his mouth. He whispered something into her ear and she nodded in recognition. "That's it," she responded. "Piece of cake." With that, she stepped away from him and faced Aang, standing just under ten feet away from the surprised and confused Avatar.

"Not too much," Zhao called out cautiously.

"Relax, I got this!" Azula dipped her toe into the floor and rose both her arms up in the air in a circular motion. She extended one arm and pressed her middle and index fingers together. As she brought this arm around and pointed directly at Aang, a thundering noise emitted from her body and electrical streams began to generate.

All too late, Aang realized that she was gearing up to fire a bolt of lightning at him! With such a close-range, he had no time to properly redirect it. The Avatar frantically threw up his arms in a vain blocking attempt. As the voltage permeated straight through him, his innards were electrocuted and the sensation of internal burning began. Since he could not block it, this had to be the end for him.

Or not. Unlike the last time Azula had struck him with lightning, it did not reach his heart. Through some miracle was not dead, although Aang knew he probably would be soon…unless she had planned it like this. Zhao had told her "not too much." The Avatar's body collapsed and fell to the ground. Still alive, Aang was left cringing and twitching helplessly, the electricity still hindering him from within. In his sudden trauma, everything seemed to go quiet. Aang could still see everything around him, but his hearing became hear less and less.

Zhao Jr. smirked. "We shall make a great team, my princess. Together we'll work wonders."

Azula smirked back. "You're right, I will work wonders. After all, it's a known fact – whatever side I'm on always wins. You're a very lucky man to have me, son of Zhao."

Two of Icarus's airbenders came forward. They lifted the Avatar's immobile form and hoisted him over their shoulders. Then they began carrying their prized new prisoner away. Aang was in agonizing pain. As his mind drifted off and he lost his senses for the time being, he thought of how wrong he had been to trust in the "vision" he received. He had listened to the Lion Turtle about Azula, just as he had listened to the Lion Turtle about energybending to begin with. How desperate and stupid he had been. After coming to the air temple to save Vameira, he was now himself a prisoner. Now there was no one to help Vameira. No one to help Katara. No one to save the world. He had failed. He had failed everyone.

It was over.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	33. Chapter 33: Friends and Traitors

**Fire Nation Royal Palace, 121 ASC**

The Fire Lord entered his dining room around twilight, ready for the evening. Except for the pair of guards at the front of the room, he was alone. The guards weren't much for company, as they stood still as statues at their respective posts. Zuko was so distracted he did not even notice that the guards did not greet him with a customary salute when he entered. Tough times were upon him with the civil war, even though it appeared to be winding down. Tonight of all nights, however, he would not worry.

With the soft sound of footsteps, he found himself joined by Mai. "Happy Anniversary," said Zuko, beaming.

"I almost thought you forgot," said Mai slyly, caressing the face of her loving and still-attractive husband.

"Never," replied Zuko with a tender smile spreading across his fit mouth. "The dining room has sure changed. It seems only yesterday we had that memorable dinner party in here." A decorating crew had been in earlier in the day and had styled the dining room – as well as much of the rest of the palace – with streamers and opaque cardinal bulbs.

"I remember that," recalled Mai. "That was before we were married. It seems so long ago. Tom-Tom's engaged now."

"Really?" asked Zuko in surprise. "He's so young."

"Actually he's in his early twenties," stated Mai. "He's older than we were."

"But he's so much younger than you. Time sure has passed quickly…"

"I know how you feel," agreed Mai. "Look at Neinei – I remember only yesterday she was a baby."

"Yeah," said Zuko thoughtfully. "What is she now – a big kid or a young woman?"

"Neither," said Mai nonchalantly. "She's thirteen – in that awkward in-between phase. By the way, I heard you fired Chan."

"Yes," stated Zuko. "It was for the best."

"About time," said Mai with a smirk. "He was always such a buffoon and a womanizer. He didn't deserve to be War Minister."

"He also said he wanted to be made into an energybender."

"You're kidding."

Zuko nodded. "It did sound strange coming from him."

Mai shrugged. "We can worry about that later. Are we going to eat or are we going to talk about Chan all night?"

A smile drained away Zuko's prior uneasiness. "The food won't be ready to be served for another twenty minutes."

Mai nodded in acknowledgement. "Then I guess we have some private time to ourselves before dinner." She stroked her husband's dark hair just above his scar. After gazing fondly into each other's eyes for a few seconds, the Fire Lord and Fire Lady put their lips together in a passionate kiss. Zuko wrapped his arms around Mai's center and gently moved his arms down her waist.

"Hang on," said Zuko, pulling his lips away and rotating his head toward the door. "Guards, leave us." The two guards standing at the front of the room did not move. They continued to stand stiffly, hands at their sides and staring straight ahead with their skull-faced masks. "I said leave us," Zuko repeated impatiently. Still they did not move. Zuko released himself from Mai and marched toward the entranceway. "Hello – can you hear me? Get out of the room now." The Fire Lord waved his hands in front of their faces, but they remained as unresponsive statues.

Fed up with his subordinates' aloofness, Zuko pushed his arm forward and shoved one of them just above the chest. The Fire Lord soon realized that the armor was wet – and when he drew his hand back in he found a red liquid on his fingertips, which blended well on the fiery-red uniform. It was blood. Carefully, Zuko removed his helmet and found a slash-mark across the man's neck where his throat had been slit. He felt around the figure to find that the dead body had a metal rod which supported it, so it would stand as though it were alive. Someone had been here not long ago.

Zuko turned to face Mai. "This is not good."

**Southern Air Fortress**

"I can't believe that Avatar Aang has been taken prisoner," said Shao, half to himself, half to Nola.

"I saw it coming," responded his abrasive co-worker. The two of them had been assigned to inventory duty, and were drudging in one of a handful of storage rooms atop one of the lower towers. By order of the Air Lord, they were to dispose of anything they found that reflected the "undesirable" Old Air Nomad heritage of the place.

"We have to do something," said Shao, downtrodden.

"Don't talk like that!" snapped Nola. "Remember, we were both on the former Council of Elders. They've got their eye on us."

"Hopefully it won't be like that for long," said Shao matter-of-factly. "I think I know where Trinley is. I already planned to go to him tonight. You can come along, too."

"Yeah, great idea," replied Nola with definite sarcasm. "Join Trinley's 'rebellion' and end up like Feng Qu, Rensa and the others who took stands like them. Face it, the Air Nomads are over; there is only the Air Nation."

"The Avatar wouldn't want us to give up," Shao shot back.

"The Avatar's not doing so great himself, is he?" countered Nola. "I'm not giving up, I'm just being practical. If you know what's good for you, you'll keep quiet and try to settle yourself into a comfortable spot under Icarus's new order."

"Fine, be a collaborator! I plan to do something worthwhile."

"I don't call it collaborating, I call it survival," explained Nola. "That's my 'plan' for now."

Shao's eyes narrowed. "We also wouldn't have been in this mess if you hadn't let Vameira slip through your fingers when you took her to Ba Sing Se."

"Don't bring that up," said Nola, irritated. "I'm not in the mood…"

"Oh, I'm sorry if you're not in the mood, Nola, but I think that's something worth discussing. Also, why do you go on these spontaneous trips to Ba Sing Se and elsewhere? What do you do all the time?"

Nola batted her eyes; she had become clearly peeved. "Mind your own business, Shao. I've had to tell you that twice, now. I don't want to have to tell you a third time."

Shao had dreaded coming here when he had been assigned to do so, but at least he took comfort in having Nola's company. It was better than being forced to do the job alone, Shao had thought to himself. He was not thinking that anymore.

"Avatar…oh, Avatar…"

Aang's eyes blinked several times before opening fully. The Avatar felt his arms suspended in the air, and his legs spread out in a similar manner below. With blurred vision, he stared at his surroundings. Aang had never been to this part of the temple before – even when he was growing up before the Hundred Years' War. The elegant and smooth look of the walls and structure outside was not present here. The room was harsh and dusty, with rocky textures that should have been in some deep cave – or at the bottom of a river. Aang felt a powerful urge to leave this place and get as far away from it as he could. He tried to move himself, but his arms and legs were tied up, with a strong, rough, unkindly set of rope rendering him in place. It would be extremely difficult to bend like this.

As his eyesight became clearer, Aang found that he was in a prison cell. He also found that he was not alone. He had a visitor – an unwelcome one. "Avatar…you're finally awake!" said Azula with mocking pleasantry. "Good."

Now wide awake, Aang shook his ropes back-and-forth in a rage, his eyes bulging. "You, YOU! I'll end you – here and now!"

"Calm down, Avatar," Azula told him with disregard. "You're quite jittery."

"You were my one chance!" shouted Aang, a murderous glare lining his eyeballs. "I freed you…because I needed you to free my daughter! And then…"

"Haha!" laughed Azula. "You're hilarious, Avatar!"

"You betrayed me!" At that moment, Aang felt the impulse to leap forward, rip Azula's head off her shoulders and burn it to a crisp so it would never wear such an ugly grin again.

Azula rolled her eyes, not daunted by his anger in the slightest. "Pipe down, okay? I didn't betray you."

"Liar!"

"Relax, I can explain," said Azula, staring straight into his eyes. "We were trapped and there were too many of them for even us to fight off by ourselves. Zhao offered me a way out, and I had no choice but to take it." As he listened to her, Aang's eyes blazed and his nostrils flared, as though preparing to launch some gargantuan assault. "Will you just listen? Ugh – you're impossible sometimes, Avatar. I had to pretend to take Zhao Jr.'s offer or else we both would've been defeated back there. There would've been no chance of saving your daughter then."

Aang steadied himself, though his face still shone with anger. "Why should I believe you?"

"Hah! What a stupid question, Avatar! What choice do you have? Anyway, you may be trapped in here for now, but I can walk out in the open – and no one's trying to stop me. They see me as an ally. I'll come for you when I find out what happened to your girl, then we can all escape together."

Aang took a few seconds to ponder her words. "Does this mean you don't intend to overthrow your brother and take over the Fire Nation?"

Azula hesitated before answering his question. "Well…not in order to share power with Zhao Jr., no."

"Hmph!" Aang wondered if she made a habit of double-crossing everyone who joined with her.

"They said that I should give you this." Azula reached down into her pants and yanked out a vial holding a deathly-dark purple liquid within. On the front of the vial was the unmistakable symbol of the group that had pursued Aang, attempted to kill him in the Avatar State and later tried to capture him!

"Who-who gave you that?" asked Aang, barely holding back a whimper.

Azula appeared puzzled by the question. "Zhao Jr. gave it to me, but that's not really the point, is it? Don't worry, Avatar. It's not going to kill you. It'll simply put you in a trance and have you hallucinate a bit. That's actually good for you, given what's about to come…"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, when Icarus and Zhao questioned why I wanted to go to your cell, I told them I wanted the pleasure of torturing you myself. In order not to arouse suspicion, I am going to have to do what I said I came here to do. Sorry Avatar, but it must look realistic, so I won't be holding back."

**Fire Nation Royal Palace**

"Something is definitely not right," declared Zuko.

"I could've told you that," said Mai briskly. "How could this have happened?" she asked, trying to keep her voice steady.

"I don't know," answered Zuko, still examining the corpse of the guard. "Let's get you to safety – then I'll look into it."

"Really, Zuko?" said Mai, irritated. "You never learn your lessons, do you? Remember what happened when Zhao Jr. attempted his first coup and you tried to send me off to Ember Island. I came back and saved your neck!"

"This is not the time for this," said Zuko furiously.

That instant, four men entered the room – two through the main door and the others from the back door that led to the kitchens. Two of the men appeared in their mid-twenties, one looked like he was in his late-twenties or early-thirties and the last was a heavy-set man with long, unkempt, scraggly hair hanging from his head and unshaven stubble all across his scarred face. He seemed to be the oldest – perhaps in his late-thirties or early-forties. He drew two broadswords from his sides and brandished them maliciously in front of Zuko and Mai. One of his companions carried a wooden club lined with spikes and the other two assumed their fighting stances. Presumably they were firebenders.

"Who are you? How did you get into the palace? Leave at once!" Zuko already recognized the futility of these words, but said them anyway.

The bulky man with the dual dao swords swung them at Zuko's head. The Fire Lord ducked beneath the swing and kicked the man in the stomach, so that he dropped one of the swords, which Zuko caught and sliced a cut in the man's right leg, giving him a new scar to add to his already-wide collection. One of Mai's darts hit the man in the right arm, forcing him to drop the other blade. Mai had succeeded in pinning one of the pair of benders down with darts as the other one shot a fire blast at her, which she easily dodged.

Zuko, now wielding both of the dual dao swords the would-be killer brought with him, swung them in a circular motion and firebent a wave of flames which caught the spiked club on fire as the holder was starting to swing forward. Zuko then sent another fire blast at the remaining firebender. Less than a minute later, the four opponents were either dead or wounded, and Zuko and Mai were standing over them. The Fire Lord and Fire Lady needed to catch their breath, but they were both unscathed.

"I recognize them," stated Mai, astonished. "They're all from the decorating crew that came in here earlier. I must say, that wasn't a very impressive assassination attempt. Those guys were pushovers!"

"That can't be it," said Zuko, shaking his head. "There must be more. These guys could've just been pawns – or decoys." The towering Fire Lord advanced toward the heavyset one in the group, who was bleeding profoundly, but nevertheless lingering and cognizant, and grabbed him by the collar of his clothing. "Who put you up to this?"

The man looked Zuko in the eye and stuttered. "Zh-Zhang…"

"Zhang?"

"Zhang Sang," the man responded, essentially out-of-breath. "His name is Zhang Sang. The-the decorations…" Zuko released the assailant at once, uninterested in what his enemy had to say about his decorations.

Without warning, the ceiling tiles at every corner of the room crumbled down to the floor. Five brand-new men swung down, supported by thin strings. They were dressed in all-black, so that only their eyes were uncovered. Zuko had seen this sort of outfit once before – right after he and Aang went to the mental facility to meet his sister. Aang had chased one of the comrades of these new arrivals down. That had been Zuko's only direct encounter with them until now, although Aang had told his friend the Fire Lord about them many times. One of the men carried a mace, and a couple of the others could be seen wielding small knives.

Of the five of the men, the one in the center was the tallest. He looked down upon the fat man Zuko had just interrogated. "The fool…I told him not to mention me." The unknown figure's voice was muffled by his face-covering, so that he was difficult to hear well.

"Are you Zhang Sang?" asked Zuko aggressively.

The man lifted his eyes to meet those of the Fire Lord. "Your time is at an end, Zuko."

"Big words, pal!" Mai retorted, readying her weaponry.

"We'll see about that," declared Zuko, assuming his firebending position. "I hear you've also been following the Avatar."

"Nevermind that," said Zhang Sang, harshly, but calmly. "Today, our business is with you. What happens next…is not of your concern. Kill them."

The man with the mace swung it at high speed while another sent a tiny dagger toward Zuko's heart, which the Fire Lord deflected with a fiery punch. A handful of scattered pebble-switch-knives were thrown at Zuko and his wife simultaneously. Mai wasted no time in reaching for her own stilettos and threw them at each of her opponents. One suffered a chest wound that ought to have spelled the end of him, but it turned out he was wearing a chain-mail underneath his dark over-shirt. Zuko shot a line of fire at the man closest to him, who managed to dodge most of it. However, the stream of fire mildly scorched below his shoulder.

A stiletto flew toward Mai from the hand of one of the men who wielded them, but missed. "Oh yeah?" she yelled back at him. "Like hell if I'm going to allow you to beat me at my own area!" She threw one of her own stilettos, hitting him in the neck. The enemy fell, reducing the odds from five-on-two to four-on-two. Mai tossed another sai at the one to her right.

To Mai's surprise, he did not dodge, but reached his hand down, picking up the weapon in mid-air. With a single swinging motion, he threw it back at the Fire Lady, who evaded by mere inches.

Mai was baffled. "Wow, that's something I've never seen before."

Zuko turned to her. "Did he just catch your sai after you had thrown it and throw it back at you?"

"Yep."

Suddenly, the distracted Mai was hit in the leg with the mace, whose holder quickly pulled his weapon out of her body, preparing himself to strike again. Zuko saw what was happening and warded the assailant off with a mighty fireball. In the spur of the moment, a new stiletto pierced Mai in the shoulder.

Another unexpected individual entered the dining room. "Mom, Dad – what's going on?" asked Neinei. "I heard the noise from all the way down the hall."

"Neinei, run!" yelled Mai, shocked to see her daughter's arrival.

"You guys have a weird way of celebrating your anniversary," remarked Neinei.

"This is no time for wise-cracks!" Zuko snapped at her, erecting a wall of flame around the three of them. "That should give us some temporary protection. Mai, how are you?"

"I'm fine," she said reassuringly. "I can fight on."

Zuko shook his head. "No, not like this."

"I have better accuracy then all of them put together," asserted Mai. "Although I can't do the 'catch-and-throw' thing. I don't think I should try it."

Zuko looked tearfully into Mai's eyes. "Mai, you're bleeding. I want you to take Neinei, Viola, Lu Tenia and Prim-Prim, and flee! I'll hold them off while you all make a break for it."

"Okay," said Mai in a resigned tone.

"I'll stay and help you, father," said Neinei.

"Absolutely not."

"Mom may be wounded, but I'm not. With my firebending alongside yours, we can take these chumps!"

"Neinei, don't argue!" said Zuko impatiently.

"Listen to your father."

**Southern Air Fortress**

_Aang felt at peace as he flew under the peaceful glow of the autumn sky at dusk. As he clutched Appa's reins, Katara sat by his side and leaned her head against his shoulder, sharing the moment with him. Behind them, their three children rested on Appa's saddle, all having finished training for the day. Tenzin performed the trick of the spinning air marbles, while Kaddo and Vameira were laughing together. Soaring through the sky alongside Appa were Trinley, Nola, Shao, Feng Qu and Rensa, racing each other playfully on their glider staffs. All-in-all, Aang held onto a strong sense of contentment._

_But then, out of nowhere, a blinding ray of light emerged from the clouds in front of the tranquil scene. At first the brilliant, radiant line shooting toward them seemed to fit right in, but once it reached the Avatar's sky bison and made contact, it became a glowing, expanded orb. It was Shuten Shogai! Avatar Aang opened his mouth in horror as the orb grew larger and enveloped each of them. One-by-one, the Air Nomads on their gliders fell from the sky. He heard petrified screams all around him as everything around him was incinerated. When the light subsided, Aang was no longer flying. He was standing in the center of a great plain – in what appeared to be the Earth Kingdom. Neither Appa, nor his family, nor any of the New Air Nomads were anywhere to be seen! The sky was now red, like it had been the day Sozin's Comet arrived. The tall trees and the grassy landscape were set ablaze. Hundreds of nameless, faceless skeletons lay on the burning ground. Aang was shocked by the onslaught of carnage before him. This carnage was all Aang's doing – and now he was helpless to stop it!_

_All of a sudden, his wife came to be in front of him. Katara did not walk to him like any normal living being; rather, she formed out of the transparent air, like a ghost. She first appeared as her full self, but then she started cringing uncontrollably, her bodily energy gradually seeping out. Although her energy was clearly leaving her, she was still able to speak to him. "Aang, how could you?"_

"_Katara!" Aang called out to her, stunned._

"_How could you, Aang? How could you?" It was the voice of a person who had been betrayed and heartbroken, only ten times worse._

"_Katara…I'm sorry. I-I…" Aang yelled to her in vain. Then he reached forward in order to touch her, but as his hands touched her spirit, she disappeared – and a black, gaping hole formed from her shadow, where her feet had stood. Like a blast of Shuten Shogai, it gradually grew larger and larger. Aang was sucked into the pit, along with the corpses and the charred wasteland. The Avatar was plunged into darkness, still lunging after the love of his life._

_The love of his life…the Avatar had to go to her now. He had to find Ta Min. Avatar Roku darted through the palace garden hedge maze, enhanced by airbending, now that he was the master of all four elements. Finally, he found her. He approached her from behind, seeing her long, beautiful hair stretching down her back. However, when she turned to face him, Roku found that it was not Ta Min, but someone else._

_Roku did not recognize this strange woman, though his next incarnation would know her as the dreaded Azula. "Hello, Avatar," this woman said to him with a malicious grin spreading across her thin face. "Expecting someone else?" She proceeded to point toward him with two fingers outstretched and generated a bolt of lightning. With his body fully-electrified, the Avatar left this past life memory behind and returned to his current incarnation._

_The next part of Aang's dream was more lifelike than any of his preceding visions had been. He was back in his cell, although he did not have his ropes and could thus walk about freely. Nevertheless, Aang was content to stand where he was, not being in any rush to head off somewhere. Nola stood in front of him, at about the same height as he, and still sporting her traditional Air Nomad garments with the vermillion shawl over her yellow shirt and covering her shoulder blades. Even though she was older now, Aang still saw her as the young teenage girl who had come to him seeking airbending training years ago._

Nola frankly approached him with a couple loose strides. She spoke to him with an intimate timbre. Aang could not consciously decipher what she was telling him, but it seemed like she was guiding or directing him to do something. Aang was perfectly calm and trusting, so he had no reason or point to resist her now. Steadily, Nola held her arms up at an angle between their two heads. Then she knelt before him on a single leg. Nola went on muttering to him continuously and grabbed his forearms, placing one of his hands on her forehead and one just above her elbow. Aang still did not know what she was saying, but suddenly he was reminded of Sozin's Comet, when he used energybending to take away Ozai's firebending. After that, his mind wandered to when he had met Trinley for the first time.

The Air High Command congregated at the top floor of the central tower, around a table similar to that which the New Air Nomad Council of Elders had used during their prime. The Air Lord sat in the center, surrounded by his most-trusted advisors. Unlike the Head of the Council of Elders, the Air Lord was above the others in all respects, rather than the first among equals. Next to Icarus sat Paro, who had been tirelessly seeking his leader's approval for some time and now secured his position as the Air Lord's unofficial right-hand man.

"Now that the Avatar is in our clutches, all the obstacles are out of our way. We are ready to move on to other business," announced Icarus.

"I take it you sent word to the unknown organization immediately about him," added General Zhao. Zhao Jr. was standing in front of the table, as he was not part of the Air Nation.

"Not exactly," informed Paro. "They like to do things on their own terms and never left us with a method of contacting them. We assumed they would know we have him, since they usually know things."

"I suppose you're right," acknowledged Zhao. "Thanks to Azula, we have what we need."

"I wish she could have been turned over more smoothly," Gitsu uttered, slouching against a pillar with an arm and a leg fully-bandaged. "After my encounter with her, I need to go back to Ba Sing Se to recuperate…"

"Consider yourself lucky to be breathing," Zhao Jr. told him. "Most of those who faced Azula in combat when she arrived are not. Anyway – I'm going to need my latest technological shipment from the Northern Air Fortress."

"You shall have it," said Icarus reassuringly. "Down in the main hall there is a guard I have given instructions to show you where it has arrived."

"Excellent. You've build your country; it's time for me to retake mine."

"We are making real progress in our nation," stated Icarus. "We have disposed of the kooky spirituality, ignorant notions of pacifism and outdated traditions that defined the Old Air Nomads. It hasn't been easy, though. Many still cling to the nonsense idea that air is the element of freedom. This is what made the Air Nomads so weak. People cannot simply be free – they need to be ruled!"

"Of course," agreed Zhao Jr. "Congratulations, Air Lord. If you'll excuse me now, I take my leave." The Fire Nation general displayed an honorable bow before leaving the miniature chamber, accompanied by the stumbling Gitsu.

For several long moments, the room fell silent. "So, what are we going to do about him?" Paro asked aloud, now assured that Zhao was safely out of earshot.

"We'll get to that later," answered Icarus.

"Is it wise to wait?" questioned Paro. "He's stronger now that he has the technology from the Mechanist, which we allow him to possess. He's obviously planning to betray us at some point. It's a matter of who does it first."

"Hah – we only ever offered him the scrap pile that came from our factory up north," stated Icarus. "The best inventions we have saved for ourselves. Zhao has been of use, but when he tries to take us on, he'll lose!"

"Ah, I see," said Paro smugly.

"It's going to be a brave new world," announced Icarus. "And it must be ruled the right way: from above!" The Air Lord's last words were received with an eruption of cheers from his faithful airbending followers. Soon, everyone in the room who was sitting was now standing. Well, almost everyone.

There was one who did not share in the enthusiasm of the rest. They continued to hunker in their chair with their arms crossed, lost in their own thought. "The Air Lord is a fool - he's always been," they thought. "Drowned in his own ego, he has no idea of his part in the greater game he's playing. Now that he's captured the Avatar, he feels as if he's on top of the world. Little does he know that he's begun sowing the seeds of his own eventual destruction. I'll have to play along with him a little longer – make him think like he's actually in control, and that he's in charge of the situation. But before too long, it will all be over for him."

The syrum had finally worn off and Aang remained by himself in the gloomy cell, his arms and legs suspended once more. His body ached with various scars and bruises on all limbs from the session that Azula had with him. She had used various methods one would employ for aggressive interrogation. Azula had not desired to gain any information, but suggested as taking sheer pleasure in the antic. "Could she really be sincere about still wanting to help?" Aang asked himself. "Or is this a mental torture to supplement the physical – offering a beacon of hope just to snatch it away again?" That made sense, as it would satisfy her sick desire to watch people suffer.

With nothing else to be done, Aang took to meditating. Looking inside himself, he found his "locked door" at the center of his chi flow as wide open as ever. This was clearly a result of his indulgence into the powers of bending energies. Meanwhile, Vameira was helpless, Katara was energyless, the Fire Nation was in trouble from General Zhao, the rising anti-benders and possibly Azula, the Air Nomad civilization had become hopelessly corrupted and the Dai Li were plotting something of their own. Aang gathered that none of this would have happened had he not pursued energybending relentlessly. As the Avatar, he carried a great burden – expected to play the part of a powerful spirit, yet in the end he was only a human. Aang really had been toying with the world, like Roku said; not saving it; not rebuilding it. One after another, the voices of reason had come to him: Jeong Jeong, Roku, Pathik, Yangchen, Sokka and Yue. Sokka had supported and encouraged him in the beginning, but thought better of it later. Yue had taught him energybending, but she also changed her mind – after a powerful spirit reprimanded her for her actions. "Who is this spirit Yue spoke of?" Aang wondered. "Does it know something I should know? Perhaps…how to fix Katara."

Aang's train of thought was interrupted when the door to the room was destroyed by a small explosion, too loud for Aang to hear his own mind. The source of the blast did not remain a mystery for long. Out of the smoke emerged Azula, tall and confident. She had not come to torture him this time.

"It's time for us to leave, Avatar!" She pressed the index and middle fingers of her right hand together and fired four small flames to break the shackles that held Aang in his place.

Already badly hurt, Aang collapsed to the ground and could barely move. The shock had not been enough to smack the willful stamina back into him. "Ugh!"

"Quit your moaning!" snapped Azula. "We must hurry – I know where they're keeping her. Let's go!"

With the news that the prospect of rescuing Vameira was not so far away, Aang redoubled his strength. "I have to heal myself first…"

"No time! Do it as we go. You have two hands."

Aang stared at her disbelievingly. "Are you saying you want me to run like this, while healing myself with one hand and fighting with the other?"

"I thought you were the Avatar!" Azula rolled her eyes and darted through the broken door, not giving Aang a chance to respond.

Aang hung his head for a brief moment before rushing after his adversary-turned ally-turned adversary-turned ally as fast as he could muster. As he caught up to her in the darkened string of corridors around them, he healed his left arm with his right hand – with water he garnered from his own sweat, continuing to look from side-to-side in case anyone else was about. "So where is Vameira?"

"Your daughter's being held in the old changing room in the former nun's visiting quarters," Azula told him briskly. They had reached the main part of the temple again and found a pair of Air Nation soldiers in their way. They hastily extinguished this obstacle – Azula shooting a blue fire blast and Aang a purple one, hitting them in the chests before they could even assume their fighting stances.

Luckily, they already happened to be near to where Azula said they had to go. Aang had just finished healing himself when they arrived. Azula made a motion to turn the door knob, but Aang – not wasting a millisecond – tore through the fragile wooden door with a burst of purple-colored fire.

But when they got inside, there was no Vameira. The room was just as it had been over a hundred years ago – with modest wardrobes and dressers. Aang peered about the place as Azula stepped in behind him. "Well, where is she?"

"I don't get it," said Azula, herself confused for once. "They said she was down this way, but I could tell they weren't lying. I assumed that she would be here."

Aang paused for a few moments. "I wonder…" The battered Avatar spread his feet apart and felt the stony floor with his feet, reaching about with his seismic sense. "The floor is thin at this point…too thin." Aang jerked his leg and opened a hole in the floor with earthbending. "Come on!" he called to Azula.

Azula heard several pairs of feet behind her. It was clear they were being followed. She gracefully leapt through the hole after Aang. Then he closed the hole to its former position with earthbending once more.

"Ugh – it's dark down here!" complained Azula. "Where are we – and what's that smell?"

"The smell I can't say what it is," said Aang calmly. "As for where we are – we're in a cavern – the mountainous catacombs beneath the Southern Air Temple. I've never been down here myself, but I heard about them when I was growing up. Icarus must've discovered them somehow…"

"Uh-huh," said Azula, not showing the least bit of interest. "So they hid your little girl down here?"

"They must've. But the tunnels go down for miles. The area is enormous. There's no shortage of places she can be down here. Did they say anything else?"

"Not about where she might be," said Azula, downtrodden. "Icarus rambled on about some industrial projects he was initiating…and he mentioned a leak of some kind 'down below,' but nothing else on where Vameira might be. Well, if we're going to be searching down here for a while, I'd better give us some light."

Aang gasped as he put the pieces together in his head, then grabbed her hand mid-motion. "No – don't!"

"Let go, Avatar!" yelled Azula indignantly. "What is wrong with you?!"

"Azula, there's some kind of gas down here. We can't firebend."

Trinley had recently been practicing a new technique on his own. It had taken him a great deal of discipline and meditation in order to master and perform continuously. He controlled his own breath with stable precision so that he could last longer without the comfort of fresh air. After his failed attempt to battle Icarus and restore the Air Nomad Council of Elders, he had gone into hiding in the deep-down below of the Southern Air Temple. He did not know the next time he could safely go to the surface, so he had to breathe without taking in toxic fumes and prevent the gas from sickening him.

Trinley had perched himself in a rocky corner when he found Shao coming to see him. "Shao, it's great to see you. How is everything?"

"Not so good, Trinley," answered Shao, seemingly preoccupied.

"Just give me a quick run-down," instructed Trinley. "You shouldn't stay down here too long, like I have. It's not healthy."

"Well, most on our side have been hunted down through Icarus's purges. At this moment, I don't know anyone else besides the two of us who we can trust."

Trinley hung his head. "I see – it's come to the worst. I'd probably be better off if I tried to escape this mountain and make a life elsewhere. Another attempt at an uprising may be futile, but even if it's a lost cause, someone has to have hope."

"There is a small hope," said Shao distractedly. "The Avatar is free now."

"That's wonderful," said Trinley. "How did you find this?"

"I overheard."

"Where is he?"

"I don't know, but…I need to find him."

Trinley shook his head. "Let him rescue his girl first, then he'll come to us. As a matter of fact, we should help him save Vameira. We'll find where Icarus is holding her and bring her to him!"

Shao shook his head. "No, I have to find Aang and speak to him immediately. I've found something out. It's awful – I'd rather not think about it – but it's something that he has to know."

"Is it really that urgent?" inquired Trinley. "With everything else that Aang has to deal with, I think it can wait."

"No it can't," said Shao as he turned to leave. "He has to know now. It could be most important thing he ever heard."

"This is a strange place, Avatar," Azula voiced aloud as they worked their way through the tunnels below the Southern Air Fortress. Although it was nearly pitch-black, they had both built up enough night vision to see slightly ahead of themselves. Even so, they continued to rely on Aang's seismic sense for most of the way. "What is it, exactly?"

"It's the old underground territory below the temple," explained Aang. "The Ancient Air Nomad civilization long before my time used to come down here to practice airbending in an enclosed area, as a challenge. Monk Gyatso told me about them."

"I see," voiced Azula thoughtfully. She could barely see cave-marked drawings on the rocks that showed men and women in yellow and orange clothing. Unlike contemporary Air Nomads, their garments were shorter and some of the men sported full heads of hair.

"Common knowledge of this place vanished ages ago," stated Aang. "There are other entrances to here without having to use earthbending, but I have no idea where they are."

Soon afterwards, Aang and Azula crossed paths with another wandering individual. "Trinley!" greeted Aang. "It's good to see you."

"And you, Aang," reciprocated Trinley, giving his old teacher a hug. "I was so worried when I heard you were captured, but when I heard you escaped, the news was music to my ears."

"I'm glad you're okay, too, Trinley."

"It's convenient that I found you now. You must be searching for Vameira. She's being held just down this passageway, from what I've heard." Trinley pointed down a skinny route off to the side of the tributary they were on.

"Excellent," said Aang. "Lead the way."

Trinley obliged for him. "By the way, Shao had something he wanted to tell you."

"It can wait," said Aang, focused on finding Vameira.

"That's what I tried to tell him," concurred Trinley.

"He was down here? When did you speak to him?" asked Aang.

"Not long ago," answered Trinley. "I've found all the major exits and entrances from this place. I believe he came in through near the Lower Garden."

Aang turned to Azula. "Azula, why don't you go check on Appa? He's in the Lower Garden. Appa's been on his own for quite some time now and you aren't able to bend here."

Azula was annoyed by the suggestion. "I'm not completely useless without my firebending, you know."

"I'm worried about Appa," mentioned Aang. "However, Vameira needs me right now. You'll do better out there where you can bend."

"Ugh – fine! Have it your way, Avatar. Just try not to keep me waiting long. I'm not the patient type."

Aang quietly followed Trinley through the damp, rocky cavern down a steep, declining pathway. Aang was slightly agitated when Trinley cautiously slowed his pace. Although it was nearly vertical in front of them and to rush down would be dangerous, immediate safety was not on Aang's mind. He wanted to reach Vameira as soon as possible, whatever had to be done.

At long last, a dimly-lit clearing was visible around the corner. "They must be some kind of non-flammable light source," thought Aang. Trinley did not have to tell Aang that this was where he would finally find his daughter once more. The Avatar readied himself for whatever lay up ahead. However well-guarded it might be, he had resolved not to let any force from the Physical World nor the Spirit World stand between him and his goal. Aang and Trinley exchanged a glance, looked into each other's eyes, and nodded. Between the old friends, it was a non-verbal gesture to acknowledge what they were facing as well as the fact that they would be facing it together. When they entered the vicinity, what Aang froze in shock at what lay before him.

Rusted, metallic shackles hung from the brow-tips of two parallel stalactites. The other ends of these chains were fastened loosely around the wrists of a frail, feebly skinny body. Horribly enough, this was Vameira. The combination of gas exposure and being poorly-fed took a great toll on her. Indeed, she seemed a corpse.

Standing right beside her was Icarus, the self-appointed Air Lord, beaming proudly as the pair of visitors came upon the scene. "Aang…I thought you would find your way here after your escape. It's an honor to have you as my guests today. Although – I can't help but think you came here for her and not for me." Icarus gestured toward the hanging form of Vameira. "Don't worry," he added, noticing Aang's expression. "She's still alive…for now, but you'd best cooperate."

"Not this time, Icarus," said Aang defiantly.

"Oh? In what position are you to make threats? In her condition, she probably wouldn't last another day down here. I could have suffocate Vameira to death in less than a second. Either you do as I say, or she dies. And Trinley…what a pleasant surprise that you're here too. Let me explain how this is going to work – you will allow yourselves to be taken prisoner, and I will move the three of you into a safe cell above the surface. You'll all be kept in…relatively good health there."

Aang and Trinley paused for a moment, not knowing what to do. After all he had been through, Aang couldn't bare the thought of Vameira dying now, right in front of him. Slowly, his daughter rose her hanging head and stared at her father, blinking her eyes repeatedly. Inches away from her, Icarus was in position to use his asphyxiation technique. In an all-or-nothing action, Vameira inhaled deeply, then turned to Icarus and blew a gust of air at his head, knocking him off-balance!

Aang seized the opportunity to lift an extensive chunk of rock from the cave floor and punched it forward, hitting Icarus square in the jaw. Getting up, Icarus attempted to pull some air from Vameira's lungs, but Trinley sent an air blast of his own to deflect Icarus's airbending.

"Let's settle this between us, Icarus!" shouted Aang, lunging forward and throwing another air blast. "You won't threaten or hide behind anyone else anymore."

"You're finished, Avatar Aang!" yelled Icarus angrily. The enraged Air Lord thrust his arms outward, sending high-speed air currents in all directions, knocking both Aang and Trinley off balance.

Aang regained himself with ease. He proceeded to suck hundreds of tiny droplets of water from the damp cave wall, then promptly froze them all with cooler temperature. As a rain of ice fell upon him, Icarus whipped his arms around to create a whirlwind assist him in evading the pieces of frozen water. Then he struck back with a kick around his front, sending a wave of air toward the Avatar, which Aang blocked with ease. Icarus threw another air blast his way as Aang earthbent a portion of the cave ceiling and dropped it on top of Icarus's head. Aang was blown back a few feet by the air blast, nearly having his head skewered by a spiky side of the cave wall, but Trinley caught him.

Trinley approached the fallen Icarus. "Is he…dead?"

"I don't think so," said Aang. "Just knocked out. Let's get Vameira!" Aang gathered up the water he had frozen before and liquefied it into an water whip. In a single sharp movement, he swept the whip above his daughter's wrist, breaking one of her shackles. Trinley picked a rock up off the ground and used it to smash the other shackle, which was already severely damaged.

"Daddy, you came for me!" exclaimed Vameira, jumping into her father's outstretched arms.

Aang bent over so he could give his daughter a proper hug and kiss on the forehead. "Of course I did, sweetheart."

When released, Vameira broke eye contact with him. "Dad…I'm sorry."

"Don't say that, Vameira," Aang told his daughter sternly. "You have nothing to be sorry about. I have a lot to be sorry about."

"We should go," Trinley interrupted. "Staying here is not safe."

Aang nodded. "You're right."

"Shouldn't you do something about him first?" asked Trinley, pointing toward Icarus's unconscious form. "Will you take his airbending?"

Aang shook his head. "Like you said, our priority is getting ourselves out of this place." The three of them climbed back up the way Aang ang Trinley came down to begin with. Luckily, Vameira had enough strength to walk on her own, despite the harsh conditions she had been made to endure. Trinley guided Aang and Vameira toward the Lower Garden.

Shortly after they made the detour, Aang glimpsed the form of someone lying on the cave floor up ahead. Despite the darkness, Aang could tell that this was Shao when they got closer – and he was not breathing. "Not Shao…"

"The former Council of Elders are dropping like spider-flies," Trinley remarked in a grim tone. "First Feng Qu, then Rensa, now Shao." Vameira gasped as she put her hand to her mouth.

"How did this happen?" Aang wondered aloud. "His eyes and mouth are wide open. It's as if someone froze his body while he was yelling something. That and…there's something else. It's…strange." Aang decided to read Shao's energy like Pathik always did. He placed both his hands on Shao's torso, right above where his elusive chi nucleus would lie. "This is strange," Aang told Trinley and Vameira. "It's not clear in the least. It's a blur – with all his energy paths scrambled. It's like all of a sudden the energy in his own body began working against him for whatever reason."

"You think that's how he died?" asked Trinley.

"I know it sounds vague, but that's the best I can explain it," Aang continued. "He wasn't killed by an airbender and the cause of death had nothing to do with gas exposure. Trinley – did you say earlier that Shao had something to tell me? What was it?"

Trinley shrugged. "I guess we'll never know."

Aang rose to his feet. "Let's keep moving." He placed one of his arms around Vameira's shoulder as Trinley went ahead of them.

A glimmer of light became visible. They were nearly there. "This will take us to a secret passage via the stall in the hedge maze," Trinley told them.

"I think I heard of this passage," Aang stated solemnly. "It must be the one that some of the Old Air Nomad monks and boys tried to hide in during the Genocide. Obviously it didn't do them much good."

"Hopefully we'll fair better," said Trinley with a hint of forced optimism.

In the newly-illuminated path, Aang saw someone up ahead. "Nola – is that you?"

Nola nearly jumped at Aang's greeting. "Av-Avatar Aang – and Trinley – and…Vameira! Oh, thank goodness you're all here. How did you come to be here?" There was a strange aura of discomfort in the way she spoke.

"Well, Azula busted me out, then I met Trinley on the way down into the underground, where I saved Vameira from Icarus, who was guarding her himself. Now we're going to find Azula and Appa so we can escape this accursed place," Aang explained to her. "Oh – and Shao's dead."

"I see…"

"Apparently he wanted to tell Aang something," mentioned Trinley. "Do you have any idea what that might've been?"

Nola shook her head. "So…where's Azula now?"

"I guess we'll find out soon," said Aang. "She was supposed to go up here to check on Appa."

Azula had reached the hedge area of the Lower Garden. Getting to where she needed to be had been all-too-easy, given the skinny trail of white fur that led to the bison's hiding spot. "Not very discrete." After turning a corner, she saw the pointed ends of two long, brown horns sticking up behind one of the many green, leafy hedges.

"Finally – there you are," Azula said aloud. "Found you – just like old times …"

Soon, however, Azula found out that she was not the only one searching after Appa. A familiar voice came from the opposite side of the hedge she stood in front of. "Haha, we got him!" declared Zhao Jr. "We'll have roasted bison meat for dinner tomorrow, boys! Let's see the Avatar try and escape now."

Zhao Jr.'s celebration was soon interrupted by Azula running to stand between him and Appa. "I'm sorry Zhao, but bison meat's off the menu!"

"Azula," said General Zhao, shaking his head. "How disappointing. You would've done great by my side, I'm sure. Instead, you rejoin the Avatar."

Azula smirked. "Don't flatter yourself. You're not worthy to polish my armor, let alone conquer the Fire Nation with me!"

Zhao was fuming with anger. "Get her, men!"

Azula crossed her arms as she blocked five fire blasts at once, then sent a wall of blue fire toward them, charring several plants as Zhao Jr.'s men tried to defend themselves. Then she winked at them with a mischievous grin. "Come and get me!" Azula darted back the way she came, as Zhao and his underlings followed her, throwing fireballs her way, none of which hit her. She led them to garden shack with a trap-door which she leapt into.

Zhao Jr. had now fallen behind. "Wait, don't go there!" he called after them. He was too late, as the soldiers had followed her into the passageway. Realizing that they had already gone, he ran after them.

"Where'd she go?" asked one of the Phoenix Army soldiers. "I can't see in here."

"Careful," another cautioned. "There's gas down here. One fire blast could kill us all."

Zhao Jr. panted as he rejoined his warriors. "We can't firebend down here. Let's just…wait her out."

"Oh come on General Zhao," said Azula, about twenty feet from them. "It's so unlike you to hesitate on the brink of causing such great destruction."

"Princess…" said Zhao, open-mouthed. "You wouldn't."

"It only takes one little spark to get the party started," Azula said with a mad smile, gazing at the terrified faces of the Phoenix Army men before her. She curled her hand into a fist and jerked it backward, conjuring a tiny fireball behind her. In a split-second, that tiny fireball grew exponentially and sent an aquatic blue wildfire through the damp cavern faster than a hundred forest fires.

At that moment, Aang, Trinley, Nola and Vameira emerged through another entrance to the down-below from the Lower Garden. All of a sudden, the towering air temple in front of them was consumed by a light-blue explosion, like a firebent Shuten Shogai. The archaic towers of the temple fell to the ground and collapsed into ruin, along with all the unfortunate souls that had been inside at the time. The four of them stood together, bewildered, as they witnessed the destruction of the Southern Air Temple.

"Blue fire – that was Azula!" shouted Aang in horror.

"She must be dead now," said Nola. "Along with the airbenders in the temple."

"It's like the genocide all over again," said Vameira.

"This time, though," Trinley interjected solemnly. "The temple went with them."

"I think I see Appa," stated Aang decisively. Appa was crouching behind a burnt hedge.

"We should get on him and leave," said Trinley. "As quickly as we can!" Trinley rushed toward the flying mammal with Aang, Vameira and Nola right behind him.

All of a sudden, an air blast struck Trinley in the side when he was a few feet away from Appa's legs. Some of Icarus's men had been in the garden at the time of the explosion and were lucky enough to be alive. Even though their nation was in ruin, these Air Nation soldiers were ready to fight Aang, Trinley and anyone who followed them to the death!

Aang lifted a chunk of soil with his arm and punched it toward them with earthbending. Trinley regained himself and sent a couple gusts of air from his fists. Vameira used her leg strength to kick an air blast at the opposing forces. Nola retreated behind a hedge and did not participate in the struggle. The Avatar took notice of this and called out to her. "Nola, there's too many of them! We could use your airbending right about now!"

"I-d" Nola began. She seemed as if she was carrying something burdensome.

Just then, sparks of blue fire flew through the air and held off the hostile airbenders. It was Azula. She had returned from below and proceeded to hold the attacking Air Nation soldiers back.

"Azula!" yelled Aang, never expecting that he would be this grateful to see her.

Nola held her arm stiffly in front of her and looked uncomfortably from side-to-side. She seemed to think she did not belong where she was and wanted to leave as soon as possible.

"Nola, what is it?" asked Aang as he helped Vameira board Appa after Trinley. "You're acting odd."

Azula set up a wall of flame and bolted after them, leaping onto Appa's back. Aang was in back with his daughter, while Trinley was in the steering position, for now.

"Nola, come with us," said Aang urgently. "Get onto Appa – let's go!"

"No!" yelled Nola. "I can't go with you! I have to go now!" And so she turned back around and ran into the blazing inferno that they had just left.

"Nola!" Aang called out after her in disbelief. "What was wrong with her!?" Aang thought to himself. "Was she suicidal?"

Trinley grabbed Aang by the arm. "Aang, we need to leave! Appa, yip-yip!"

Aang stared back at the scene of blitz they were leaving. The Southern Air Fortress – the place where he had grown up – the most pure home he had ever known – was destroyed. Many of the airbenders he had trained met a similar fate to their predecessors. Everything he had spent so long building – a decade and a half of his life – was in ruin.

"Well, I have an announcement to make," Azula told Aang, Trinley and Vameira. "The once-proud House of Zhao, home to generations of men wearing ugly sideburns, has been confined to the dust-pile of history!"

"In other words, you killed Zhao Jr.?" asked Trinley from the front of the saddle.

"Yes," she confirmed. "I saw his body consumed by the blast myself."

"How you escape?" inquired Aang, still looking at the temple.

"Don't act so surprised, Avatar," she said, giving a friendly, but not welcome, punch in the arm. "This is me we're talking about."

Aang hung his head. "Our home, it's…"

"I know," Trinley reciprocated.

"Who was that other airbender woman who was with us before?" Azula questioned Aang.

"That was Nola," Aang replied without meeting her eye. "She was on the Council of Elders, too."

"I don't like her," Azula said, narrowing her eyes.

"Why not?"

"I'm just good with people."

Having regained himself, the Air Lord stormed into the airship hangar, which, despite the destruction of most of the temple around it, was still intact. Icarus had escaped the underground and come here just in time. Had he hesitated even for a little bit, he would have been consumed by the carnage and been vaporized with the temple – or as he called it, the "fortress."

Icarus was not alone here. His faithful advisor Paro was waiting for him. Paro had been lucky by being in the right place at the right time. As Icarus graced him with his presence, Paro gave him a half-bow. "Glad to see you survived, Air Lord."

With his beloved nation burning all around him, Icarus was furiously hungry for revenge. "The Avatar will pay! We shall pursue his sky bison by airship and bring him down!"

"Yes, Sir," Paro acknowledged, offering a salute. "A small battalion of our troops is present in the airship bay and await your orders. Which airship shall we take?"

Icarus pondered this. "The new one at the end," he declared. "Let's show them our latest weapons!"

Aang and his companions did not have much time to catch their breath as they soared away before they noticed what was pursuing them. It was an enormous cross between a Fire Nation airship and an empire-class battleship, sailing its way through the sky, emblazoned with Icarus's seal symbolizing the south wind that could be found on all emblems of his "Air Nation." As a flying bison, Appa could always outrun the airships Aang faced in the Hundred Years' War. Unlike one would expect from those airships, Icarus's sky vessel was catching up to them.

"I don't understand," said Aang, bewildered. "How is it gaining on us?"

"It's a new model that Icarus had the Mechanist make for him at the Northern Air Fortress," explained Trinley. "It's designed so the airship can be amplified by airbending to propel it forward faster. Airbenders send air blasts into the vents. The air currents, with this new technology, allow it to achieve incredible speed."

"I see," said Aang, scratching his chin. "Well, if they're powering it with airbending, we'll counter by making ourselves go faster with airbending, too! Trinley, do like you did when we first met. Stand at the rear of Appa's saddle and start throwing air backward to push us forward!"

"That won't be enough, Aang," said Trinley pessimistically. However, he went and did as the Avatar instructed him.

"Clear your mind," Aang added. "Do it like you're going over your first training exercise. Like I'm going to my wedding with Katara again…"

Aang turned to the only one among them who could not airbend. "Azula, you take Appa's reins. I'm going to help Trinley in sending air back. Vameira – you too!" And so Azula came to the front to steer Appa, while Aang, Vameira and Trinley sent as many air currents back as they could muster. For a time, they appeared to be pulling away from the airship following them.

But this early success did not last. The modified airship was too strong for them to equal in raw power. Rain had started to pour, soaking their clothes, so their Air Nomad tunics became weights pressing down upon their tiresome bodies. It was a long haul, even for masters like Aang and Trinley. Vameira looked like she was about to collapse from exhaustion. Despite all their efforts, the airship was still gaining on them, though not as swiftly as in the beginning.

Suddenly, a loud noise was heard from the terrifying technological behemoth. A long dark shape emerged from within and shot toward them fast. Missing Appa by about three feet, Aang stole a sideways glance at it and found that the object was made of metal.

"What was that, Trinley?!" Aang asked urgently.

"That must be one of Icarus projectiles," stated Trinley in a solemn voice. "They use airbending to shoot them out of their ports at high speeds." As he spoke, a second projectile was fired, this time hitting Appa in the foot.

"Appa!" yelled Aang in shock

Azula struggled at the front. "Well, that must've hurt, but he can still fly alright."

With another loud noise, yet another projectile came their way, this time aimed elsewhere. It was heading straight towards Vameira!

"Vameira, duck!" yelled Aang. "Azula, steer Appa down!" The projectile soared just above Vameira's head. If Aang's daughter was one inch taller, she would have been decapitated.

"This is no use," announced Azula. "If they're firing at us, we can't just fly around idly. We have to fight back!"

"How do you suggest we do that?" asked Aang.

"You come up and resume steering, while I stand at the rear and shoot lightning at them," said Azula informatively.

"But we'll lose speed that way," objected Aang.

"That's a risk we'll have to take!"

"Maybe she's right," agreed Trinley.

"Ugh – okay," Aang conceded. He stepped to the front of the saddle and grabbed Appa's reins while Azula rose to her feet and prepared herself to generate lightning.

"Appa, how are you, buddy?" asked Aang, now very worried. Appa's orbs were bulging from their sockets, his body was haggard and worn out and his wounds were deteriorating him. Aang had never seen his animal companion in this poor shape before.

Azula shot a bolt of lightning at airship as Trinley and Vameira flanked her on either side. The generated lightning hit the approaching airship, though not much damage was caused.

"So much for that," said Trinley in a defeatist fashion.

Azula, however, formulated a new plan. "Hmmm…I wonder. It's worth a try." The former Princess of the Fire Nation put her fingers together and used her firebending skill to separate the yin and yang – the positive and negative – apart to create a current of lighting surging in conjunction with her chi. However, she did not release it immediately.

Seconds later, a deafening noise signaled the arrival of another projectile. As hard as possible, Azula fired the lightning at the projectile, electrifying it in mid-air and sending it back to the airship from which it came. The projectile collided with the top of the airship and exploded. Smoke emerged from the opening – and the giant aerial leviathan slowed itself down.

"Hah –victory!" declared Azula. "They can't chase us anymore. They'll have to land. Looks like we've won the day!"

"They're falling back…we made it," an astonished Trinley said in relief.

"Yay!" yelled Vameira, who had ceased her airbending and let her eyes grow sleepy.

"It's about time," said Aang. "It was quite an ordeal, but at last we got out of the peril and Vameira is-"

BOOM!

None of them saw the next projectile coming as it flew in the direction of Vameira, Trinley and Azula, soared right past them and landed in Appa's saddle, ripping straight through it and piercing the beloved furry creature in the back. Appa let out a deafening grunt and plunged through the sky.

"Appa!" yelled Aang in distress.

They were falling. Falling to where, they could not yet tell – Aang had completely lost track of where they were. They had left the destroyed Southern Air Temple so long ago and they were traveling so fast the entire time since them. They could've been pursued across the world for all the Avatar knew. Then he saw that they were above a small island, not too far from a coastline. Aang, Trinley and Vameira slowed their descents with airbending while Azula shot herself forward with jet propulsion to reduce impact the impact of the fall. And what a fall it was – ending up quite the hard hit for Aang, Vameira, Trinley and Azula. All four of them, despite their skills, were badly injured and it would take a while before they were in good shape once again. Vameira was worst of all. Nevertheless, all four would recover and see another day. They would live on from their plight.

Appa, however, was not so lucky.

**Fire Nation Royal Palace**

For a long while, Zuko held his own against the four members of the unknown organization. Despite being outnumbered, the Fire Lord tirelessly deflected all their attacks and landed some of his own. But he could only maintain that precision for so long. Now he was wounded in his forearm, hip and thigh, and found it much harder to keep up with the fit-and-agile opposition. All of a sudden, a fire blast hit one of the men in the chest as he was readying one of his sais, but that blast of fire did not come from the Fire Lord.

"I'm back, Father!" Neinei announced proudly. "I'm ready to fight!"

"No!" shouted Zuko irritably. "I told you to go with your mother, now – go back and find her. That's an order!"

"I can help."

"As Fire Lord, I command you to leave and find safety!" shouted Zuko, angrily, as he dodged a swipe of the mace.

"No Dad, I'm not leaving." A smug expression formed on Neinei's face. "What're you going to do, banish me?"

Zuko winced. "Maybe I should when this is all over. It might make you more sensible." Zuko and his daughter sent fire blasts left-and-right throughout the dining room, which was still made-up for an anniversary dinner.

The heavyset man from the first group of people that Zuko had fought that day lifted his head up off the floor, apparently with some life still left in him. "Careful…the bulbs. Don't hit the bulbs."

"No one cares about the stupid decorations!" yelled Neinei, sending a wave of fire forward as her for tried to skewer her with a stiletto.

"Explosives…" the man muttered.

"Looks like it's our lucky day," stated the leader of the opposing group with smugness. "We get to finish off the entire family in one go! I think we've done all we can here. Let's let the bulbs do the rest."

As Zuko heard this man's words, his eyes widened. "I should've known."

The fat man on the floor cringed in fear. "Explosives…in the bulbs."

The four standing men in dark uniforms grabbed their strings and latched the hooks on the opposite end onto the ceiling. One of them lit a stick on fire, attached it to his sai and hurled it at a decorative bulb, which was itself surrounded by other bulbs.

The mysterios man in the center gave his parting words. "As you die, look at the ruin around you, Fire Lord Zuko. Soon it shall be the same fate for your nation. Then, the whole world as you know it – shall crumble!"

Zuko made an impulse motion to stop the bulb-bomb from being lit, but it was in vain. The area inside the ornament combusted, setting off the rest of the bulbs in a chain reaction. "We have to get out of here!" said Zuko, as he and the princess made a panicking rush to escape the vicinity.

The explosion, however, spread all around them, engulfing the nearby rooms. Zuko and Neinei ran as fast as their legs would carry them as their magnificent home collapsed and burnt before them. It was within these walls that Fire Lord Ozai had plotted to set foreign nations ablaze for refusing to submit to him. Now, a generation later, it was his palace which burned to the ground.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	34. Chapter 34: The Lost Island

**An Island, 121 ASC**

The morning sun heated the sand-covered shores of the lone island where Aang, Vameira, Trinley and Azula had found themselves following their flight from the former Southern Air Temple and subsequent chase by Icarus's gargantuan airship. The members of the unlikely group had all recuperated from their injuries and were safe from harm for the present moment. One would expect to find the mood among them jovial and welcoming of the fortunate circumstances, but instead it was mild and soundless.

Avatar Aang had his knee-caps buried in the beach and behaved indifferent to the creeping waves as the noisy, stubborn tide grew nearer. In front of him was poised the breathless form of Appa, with the large shell-mark on the once-strong bison's back. Beside the body lay the now-detached saddle, which would never be used again. Appa and Aang had shared uncountable adventures with one another, enduring tumultuous ups and downs at each other's side. Appa was not merely a pet or a friend to Aang – the Avatar regarded Appa as part of himself. During the Hundred Years' War it had been unbearable to be separated from him even for a little while – and Aang had been willing to go to the ends of the world to get Appa back. Now he had lost him for good and there was nothing Aang could do about it.

Vameira and Trinley also mourned. Appa was family to them as well, though it was not nearly the same for them as it was for Aang. Appa was Aang's Avatar animal guide and Air Nomad life companion. "I-I love you, Appa," he said with a sniffle. "You were always there for me, and Katara, and our friends, and our children - until the end. You went down bringing us to safety."

Right now, Aang felt as if he would never truly be whole again. Vameira and Trinley looked on from several feet behind, having the tact not to disturb him.

Azula, on the other hand, was bored of standing around, doing nothing – and approached the Avatar. "We should plan our next move now, don't you think?" Aang said nothing in response, attempting to ignore her. She altered her approach. "So...how long do sky bison normally live?"

"They live about forty to fifty years," answered Aang solemnly. "Well, they did live that long. Appa was the last of his kind, so it's all in the past tense now."

"I see," said Azula. "Well, Appa lived to be a hundred and twenty-seven! Well, twenty-seven good years in him, anyway. He could've done worse." Azula paused talking as she saw Aang hanging his head and sobbing. Then she changed her tune. "Alright, I'm done playing the 'cheer-up' game. It's not my strong suit and I won't pretend it is. Now get a grip and come to your senses, Avatar!"

Trinley walked up beside Azula. "Shame on you! Can't you have some decency and give Aang a moment?"

"He's had long enough!" Azula snapped. "We're wasting time here. What we need is food, shelter and to find a way off this island, now that our method of transportation is out of use."

Appalled, Trinley opened his mouth to say something else, but was cut off by Aang. "She's got a point. We need to find something to eat and a place to sleep." Trinley was taken aback by Aang's quick change in attitude.

"I'll take care of food," announced Azula. "You guys take care of the rest."

"Okay," said Aang. "I'll go exploring and see to finding a spot to set up camp. Trinley – can you find something to build a shelter from."

"Sure," said Trinley agreeably.

"I want to help make the shelter!" Vameira chimed in.

"Go with Trinley, then," Aang instructed. He proceeded to pull his wooden necklace with the carved symbols of the element of air from around his neck. "Trinley, this is the same kind of necklace that Monk Gyatso used to wear. It's design signifies airbending mastery in the Old Air Nomad tradition. I would like you to wear it."

"But that's your memento, Aang," said Trinley, astonished. "I can't take that from you – it wouldn't be right."

"It's okay," said Aang impatiently. "I don't want it, anymore."

"No," said Trinley without budging. "It's yours."

"Fine," Aang responded, annoyed. "Vameira, do you want it?"

"I'm not a master yet," stated Vameira.

"Alright, then," said Aang, frustrated. With that, he turned toward the water, pulled his arm back and threw the necklace as hard as he could out into the sea. Moments later, a faint, distant splash came from the bay. Then he turned back to the very surprised Vameira and Trinley. "I'll dig a grave for Appa in the beach now. Then I'll go find a spot."

"I can help make the grave," Trinley offered.

"No, I want to do it alone," Aang told him stubbornly, walking away from them.

"He's really stressed, isn't he?" Vameira said aside to Trinley.

Trinley nodded. "Your father is preoccupied now."

"Of course," agreed Vameira. "He just lost Appa."

"It's not just that," said Trinley, shaking his head.

"Is he worried about what's going to become of us?" asked Vameira.

"No," replied Trinley. "He's too brave to feel defeatist about that."

"He must be thinking about my mother then," suggested Vameira.

"I don't think so," said Trinley. "It seems like something…deeper is bothering him."

As night fell over the island, the group reconvened under the clear dark sky filled with shining stars, which were bright in appearance due to there being no major civilization nearby. Trinley, being quite resourceful, had constructed a tent from branches and canopy, with help from the energetic Vameira. Trinley also built a fire for them, after Aang had made an attempt of his own.

"Making a fire looks complicated the way you do it," remarked Aang.

"It's not merely how I do it. It's the way most people do it," stated Trinley as he brandished two sticks together over a small pile of larger logs. "It takes much longer when you're not a firebender."

"I still don't see what was wrong with the one I made," said Aang, staring on as the logs lit and Vameira held up her hands to catch the warmth of the flames.

"Your purple fire was burning through the wood too fast," explained Trinley. "It wouldn't have lasted long. Sometimes simple is the way to go."

"Here's what I gathered," Azula proclaimed to the rest of them. "A little bit of fruit and one sparrowkeet I hunted this afternoon. I'm afraid that's all we have for food, since I've been forbidden from mentioning the obvious…" she added with a sideways-glance at Aang.

"If you even think about touching Appa, I will end you!" he snapped back at her.

Azula sighed. "I get that he was your 'buddy' and you adhere to the whole 'respect life' idea, but he's already dead. Respect won't do him any good now. Anyway, I looked through his saddle There was no tent or any other supplies, but I did find a miniature camping stove, so I think I'll make a stew."

"Knock yourself out," said Aang, puzzled. "Since when do you cook?"

"Along with firebending, I picked up a handful of other skills during my time on Ember Island. I was there more than a decade and had a lot of time on my hands." She placed the container over the fire and tossed in her supply.

Trinley nodded. "Anyone have an idea where we are?"

"We're somewhere in the northwestern Earth Kingdom," informed Azula.

"How do you know?" asked Aang.

"I followed the positions of the stars in the sky on our way here," she answered.

"The stars are pretty tonight," Vameira commented, looking up.

"Of course they are," said Aang gloomily. "We're in the middle of nowhere."

"You're not as upbeat as you were when I remember from years ago," said Azula observationally.

"Times were different then," replied Aang tersely.

"She does have a point," noted Trinley. "If something's bothering you, Aang, please let us know. You're free to talk about it with us."

"Yeah, Dad," agreed Vameira.

"I'm fine!" Aang retorted. "Just leave me alone, all of you."

"All done," said Azula matter-of-factly, not in the least put off by Aang's standoffishness. "Who wants to try my dish?"

"No thanks," said Vameira.

"As Air Nomads we tend to be vegetarians," said Trinley. "Thanks, though," he added politely.

Azula shrugged. "More for me, then."

"I'll have some," interrupted Aang.

All three other heads turned sharply toward him. "What?!" asked Azula, as surprised as the others.

"You heard me," said Aang.

"Okay." Azula separated out a second portion and passed it around the fire pit to the Avatar.

Trinley and Vameira held their mouths open in sheer disbelief as Aang clutched the bird meat and sunk his teeth into it. With the twisted expression on Aang's face, the taste did fit well with him. Nevertheless, he forced himself to swallow it down. "Hmmm…not bad."

**Earth Kingdom Coast**

"How much longer are these repairs going to take?" asked Icarus impatiently.

Paro looked under-confident. "From the looks of it, we're looking at a little more than a week."

Icarus was furious. "A week?! Seven days from today, the Avatar could be anywhere in the world."

"I'm sorry, Sir," apologized Paro. "Our men are working the best they can. The airship sustained a fair amount of damage. If we did not land when we did, we would've been doomed."

"Ugh! Curse them – the Avatar and that infuriating princess from the Fire Nation who did this to us!"

"If I may say so," Paro began. "The Avatar does not seem like a big threat at the present. Perhaps, for the time being, we could divert our energy into rebuilding ourselves and recovering from the blows we've taken."

"No," Icarus refused. "I will make the Avatar pay if I have to squeeze every last ounce of energy at my disposal in order to do so. We'll find where he is – then chase him down. Also, we have the mysterious assassin organization to worry about. They want the Avatar captured and in their hands. If we don't give them what they want, they'll come after us."

"I see," said Paro, hanging his head. "Very well, then."

"Good - get to work!" bellowed Icarus. "Hmmm...I wonder where the projectiles we fired earlier landed," he added thoughtfully.

"You said that you met Avatar Aang once, Sarook?"

"Yes, Commander – it was at my home, in the Northern Water Tribe, earlier this season. He just happened to be passing through and I approached him, asking if he would grant me waterbending abilities. He said that performing such actions disturbs the natural order of things even though I know he's done it before."

"Haha – well, now you know better. You can't expect a bender to offer you any kind of salvation, let alone the Avatar. Benders have kept those who cannot bend oppressed for generations – it's in their nature!"

"Agreed," agreed Sarook. The two individuals were going down the coast of the Earth Kingdom, not far from where Icarus's airship was grounded.

"But things are about to change. We have a sizable force gathered – including you. From here we travel to the Fire Nation, where we connect with the active non-bender groups there. It will be the launching point of the world revolution!"

"Sir – what's that?" asked Sarook, pointing. He had found a long piece of metal lying in the sand up ahead. The armored projectile bore the Air Nation insignia on it.

His superior officer bent down to examine it. "Hmmm…what have we here? This kind of weaponry looks brand new. I think – with some modifications – we could put it to good use."

**An Island**

Aang hardly slept at all that night. The events of the previous days had all happened so fast that they were only now starting to catch up with him. His continued mixed thoughts about Azula remained a source of unease. Aang had done the unthinkable by trusting her to begin with, and then she cast him aside, and then he found himself with her again. The Avatar had a hard time making a read of her. He was not fooled into thinking her generous. In the end, she wants to get out ahead somehow – in her own interest. Aang could not yet tell how this worked out, though.

The other major toll on his mind was, of course, Appa. Aang thought he had made peace over this before he turned in. In the middle of the night, however, he had an odd feeling – like Appa was still with him. A few times he even swore he heard Appa grunting outside the shelter.

With the morning light upon them and nothing else to do, Avatar Aang hiked uphill to a barren cliff overlooking the water, where he stayed, watching the repeating waves yearning over the water toward the shore make their mark on the land – and then retreating.

He was soon joined by Trinley, who had caught up with him. "Good morning, Aang."

"Good morning, Trinley," Aang reciprocated monotonously.

"I see you're up early," Trinley noted.

"Couldn't sleep."

Trinley turned sympathetic. "We all know you miss Appa – it's okay."

"I felt like I heard him last night," stated Aang, wondering what Trinley would think of that.

Trinley nodded. "Vameira says she actually saw him."

"What do you mean?" asked Aang curiously.

"She said she woke up and walked out of our shelter," Trinley explained. "Then she saw Appa flying in the sky over her head – like he was still alive."

"Poor child," said Aang. "Her grief is causing her to have hallucinations."

Trinley nodded, then proceeded to change the subject. "Why did you throw away your necklace?"

"It was an important piece of my Air Nomad heritage," said Aang. "Something that's gone now."

"What are you talking about?" asked Trinley. "The spirit of the Air Nomads is still around. It's not about the temple – or the bison. It lives on through you, me, Vameira and Tenzin."

"Maybe it lives on through you," Aang retorted. "I'm not an Air Nomad – not anymore. I renounce that part of me."

"What?" asked Trinley, alarmed.

"I won't identify myself as an Air Nomad anymore," said Aang. "It's not right for me, so I'm going to leave it behind. Unfortunately I'm stuck with the tattoos, but I can leave it behind in other ways: try meat, let my hair grow out and get some new clothes when I get the chance. I wonder what the latest fashion trends are in the Fire Nation and the Earth Kingdom. I'll look into it."

"I don't understand, Aang."

"I was determined to make a place for airbending in this world," said Aang solemnly. "I did my very best. Now, my plan to create airbenders backfired upon us all and the source of airbending itself is extinct! My desire to recreate airbending is the source of all this chaos."

Trinley hung his head. "Sorry. I guess I played a part in the 'backfired plan' to create artificial airbenders."

Aang shook his head. "You turned out fine, Trinley, but you're the exception, not the rule. The point is that…I have failed as an Air Nomad. I disown it. I disown myself for the Air Nomads. I am banished."

"So if you're not an Air Nomad, what are you?" asked Trinley. "Water Tribe? Earth Kingdom? Fire Nation? Nothing?"

"I don't know," said Aang, not meeting Trinley's eyes. "I'll have to think about it."

"So it's just like that," said Trinley, disbelievingly. "Because of a couple missteps along the way, you forsake your identity – where you come from?"

"I'm sorry, Trinley," Aang told him firmly. "This is the way it has to be."

"You're being unreasonable," Trinley retorted. "We all make mistakes. We don't have to go into self-exile for every wrong decision we make."

"Well, it's not only that," Aang added. "Whether I like it or not, I've disgraced the values of Air Nomad life. I did so back at the temple."

"What do you mean?"

"Well…" Aang began, reluctantly. "When I was captured in Vameira's former cell by Zhao Jr. and Azula, they took me to another cell, where I was chained up. Azula came to see me in my cell and – I just lost myself. It had taken a lot of convincing when I was on Ember Island, but I had decided that I could trust her. In a time of desperation, I placed all my final hope of saving my daughter with her. I trusted her on behalf of my life – and Vameira's. When she abused my trust, turned against me and came to me later…I've never been that angry before. I felt something I've never felt. I felt…bloodlust."

"This is all in the past," said Trinley. "What does it matter now?"

"Don't you see what I mean, Trinley?" asked Aang impatiently. "I wanted to kill her."

Trinley was stunned. "Do you mean…you wanted to kill her because she was a threat? Or so that you could then escape and find Vameira yourself?"

"Neither," replied Aang. "I wanted to kill her out of anger."

"In cold blood, then," said Trinley, looking down. "Well, you have a point that that's not befitting of an Air Nomad."

"Yeah, now you get it."

"All the same," countered Trinley. "What if it was a test? You wanted to kill her, but you didn't."

"Well, if that was a test, I didn't pass it. I was tied up," said Aang, shaking his head. "I would've killed her if I had my hands free – I'm sure of it. I would've failed. I've never felt that much anger at one person at once. Circumstances may be different now, but I can still feel now some of what I felt before. I despise that woman, even if she's on our side. How can I call myself an Air Nomad after this? It would be like living a lie."

"Aren't you being too hard on yourself?" asked Trinley. "You may be a powerful, supposedly wise Avatar, but you're still only human – and therefore make mistakes."

"The enlightened monks of the Air Nomads are supposed to be above this kind of mistake!"

"No one can ever truly be above any sort of vindictive feeling," said Trinley calmly. "You thought yourself above it and others thought you were, too – but you're not. Everyone has their breaking point, Avatar Aang – even you. Monk Gyatso had his breaking point. He attacked and killed many during the genocide."

"Don't compare me to Gyatso!" snapped Aang. "Monk Gyatso was a wise, enlightened, benevolent man. He was a great Air Nomad! I am not worthy to be spoken of in the same sentence as him. He killed in a selfless way – to protect others that he cared about! He had no feeling of anger or revenge in him. Not once in his life!"

"How can you know what he felt?!" asked Trinley in a raised voice. "Look, being enlightened is not putting yourself on a pedestal, being enlightened requires you to know your own limitations. Before the battle at the capital, you thought you were on top of the world! Now you feel like you're at the bottom of the pit! When are you going to snap out of it all and just start acting reasonable again?"

"Back off, Trinley," said Aang abrasively. With that he started to walk back down toward camp.

Trinley, however, followed him. "I'm trying to help. Look, maybe you're stuck on this mindset because of all the unnatural things you've done in the past. If you stop doing them, you could think better of yourself."

"I've already stopped energybending," said Aang, resigned.

"Then maybe it's the purple fire," Trinley suggested. "I've seen the effect it has – it changes you. It wasn't your color to begin with. Try bending only regular fire again."

"Hmph!"

Trinley smiled mildly. "You always said that forgiveness is a lot harder than revenge."

"Well, I haven't been true to my own advice, have I?"

"You didn't let me finish," said Trinley. "There's something that's even harder than forgiveness: self-forgiveness."

When they reached the bottom the campsite, they found Vameira nestled beside the charred pile of thick logs that had been last night's fire for them. "Vameira – where did Azula go?" Aang called out.

"Oh, she went off to look for food again," Vameira told him. "Can we go exploring now?"

"If by exploring, you mean, look around and see if we can find out how we're going to leave this island, yes," said Aang tersely.

"I think we should go up the hill and inland," Trinley suggested. "We haven't seen the top of the island or the center yet."

"Sounds like a good place to start," agreed Aang. "Let's go."

"Yippee!" squealed Vameira.

For the next couple minutes, Aang, Trinley and Vameira marched up the forested area, with the fallen leaves crowning the soft, grass-covered ground. They spoke little for the time being, as each of them was focused on taking in their surroundings. Aang sensed a chill reaching up his spine, for he desired to depart from the place that his sky bison had left the physical world as soon as was possible.

"Look, look!" Vameira called out just as the three of them were reaching the end of the tree line. "There's some white, stringy stuff on the ground. What is it?"

"It's bison fur," Aang moped, picking up a clump and funneling it through his hand. "Appa must've shed it just as we were flying over here."

"Strange," said Trinley, stroking his smooth chin. "I don't think we flew over this part of the island."

"Do you have another explanation?" Aang grumbled.

"Maybe the lost sky bison flew over here," submitted Vameira. "I remember Rensa talking about the mysterious lost breed of sky bison."

"Oh Vameira…" Aang began, rolling his eyes in pitiful sorrow.

"They were said to be lost well before the Hundred Years War, so it's possible they could still be around," added Trinley.

"Rensa told me about them several times," added Vameira. "It's a great story…"

"That's what it is," Aang said impatiently, "a story. They're simply a legend – they don't exist! Even if they did, they would have disappeared long ago. The sky bison are extinct now. We have to accept that. We're not doing ourselves any favors pretending otherwise. Let's keep moving." He resumed his hike up to the summit and let Trinley and Vameira keep up.

When they reached the top, Aang, Vameira and Trinley laid their eyes on scattered pieces of old, abandoned architecture – ruins. Upon closer examination, they found that they bore symbols which represented the element of air.

"Wow, what a stroke of fate!" exclaimed Trinley. "These ruins are from an old Air Nomad settlement that existed here centuries ago. Who would've thought that the three of us could come across it now? Let's see what's inside!"

"I see," said Aang. "In that case, I'm not going inside. I'm staying here."

"Oh, Aang…" said Trinley with a roll of his eyes.

"If this is an Air Nomad place, I don't feel comfortable going in. It wouldn't seem right. You two go on ahead, though."

And so Aang waited outside the ruins of the archaic temple and outpost while Trinley and Vameira went forward. Presumably there was much to be seen, because Aang felt like he was waiting for well over an hour. In past days, Aang would have been nothing but fascinated to accompany them and catch a glimpse of the Air Nomads past. "I was willing to do anything to preserve the Air Nomad heritage…but now I've lost it," Aang thought to himself. "Now I've lost Katara…and I am willing to do anything to get her back. Will this make me lose her more than I already have? Is that possible?"

As Aang was thinking this, Trinley came back and approached him. "Aang, you have to come see this." His former student beckoned him to follow.

Aang wanted to decline the invitation, but the earnestness in Trinley's voice reminded him of when Katara had wanted to show him something at the Serpent's Pass. She had shown him a newborn baby to a refugee couple they had been traveling with. Katara had shown Aang something which helped him regain hope when he felt like abandoning it. Aang decided that he would give a chance to whatever Trinley had in mind.

Trinley led Aang down a layer of stone steps to a collection of identical wooden slabs – each about ten feet in height – all on a miniature rounded platform. "Look at them – aren't they beautiful?"

"Ah, training panels," said Aang, recognizing them at once. "A vital tool in any airbender's training." Training panels were a common device in the instruction of new airbenders. The panels were made to spin with air currents and the novice had to go through without touching them. It was supposed to teach them to change directions at a moment's notice. Vameira always hated these when she was younger. She had trouble with them because of her slow reaction time. She always got hit by them left and right - and Tenzin teased her to her add insult to injury. "They're much more elegant here than the set we had at the Southern Air Temple." Each of the panels contained an smoothly-carved air symbol inside a painted circle at the center, with extravagant lining along the edges depicting leaves and other earthen shapes.

"If you look at the accompanying tablet, you'll find the date that this structure was made is recorded precisely to the year and month," Trinley informed him. "This historical treasure is exactly 1,951 years old!"

"It's been around for almost two thousand years," said Aang admiringly. "It's sure kept well. It looks fresh – like it could almost be brand new."

"Yes it does," agreed Trinley. "Completely unscratched – and I'll bet it'll be like that for a thousand more!"

"What was your point in showing me this?" questioned Aang.

"There's more to the inscription on the tablet," Trinley assured him. "It talks of a prophecy for a person – an airbender guardian – that will come here and discover the 'lost ones.' They will become the shepherd and protector of the lost folk. This airbender will also be the worldly protector of the natural order – and banish a great threat which he himself called forth."

"You think this applies to me?" inquired Aang skeptically. "I know nothing of any 'lost folk' – and I don't see what connection I have to this island."

"You're an Air Nomad – it's in your roots whether you acknowledge it or not – and fate has brought you to this place. As the Avatar, you are a worldly protector, and you have to fix the imbalance you made with energybending – hinting toward a threat you yourself called forth!"

Aang could not truthfully deny that this "threat" sounded like it could be the one "from ages past" like the lion turtle discussed – with energybending. However, he was having trouble believing that the rest of it applied to him. "I don't know…"

"You're the Avatar!" stated Trinley. "I tried to talk to you about the sensitive way, but the bottom line is – you don't have a choice. You're the world's protector – the defender of the balance. You can't abandon your roots now – or you'll only abandon your roots as the Avatar as well. You have to be the hero the world needs you to be."

"Are you saying that even punishing myself is too selfish for me?"

Trinley nodded while staring into Aang's eyes. "Yeah."

Aang sighed. "Fine, Trinley. I'll take what you have said to heart." At this moment Aang remembered part of what the Lion Turtle originally told him. "The true heart can tough the poison of hatred without being harmed."

Trinley grinned weakly. "Sometimes we need those around us to remind us who we truly are."

"Dad, Trinley – come here! Look what I found" Vameira had rushed to see them, holding a little pile of white hair in her hand, some of which had fell upon her orange and yellow robes. "This fur is freshly-shed. It has to be."

Suddenly, Aang, Trinley and Vameira were overwhelmed by a rambunctious roar of a giant, horned creature flying above them. The three paralyzed airbenders gaped at it in awe, running up into the old temple's remains, following the giant creature. This was…impossible. It was Appa, but it wasn't. As they darted around a corner, the bison landed in a clearing, surrounded by others of its kind. It was the legendary sky bison heard – real and right there before their eyes. The trail of fur Vameira had uncovered led straight to their mating ground on this remote isle amidst the northwestern seas. Each of the gargantuan mammals was just like Aang remembered growing up, except for the fact that they had more lines displayed across their backside than the original sky bison did.

"I've…never seen anything like this," said Trinley in awe.

"Nobody has seen a sight like this in more than a century," said Aang.

**Fire Nation Capital**

Tenzin gaped as he reached the end of the deserted street leading to the giant circle at the center of Royal Caldera City. He had come as quickly as possible – going so far as to carry Pema on his back as he ran – but it seemed it had been in vain. The royal palace had become naught but a pile of ashes and rubble, casting an invisible shadow over the city it had brought life and direction for ages past. With it gone now, the whole of the nation it represented would be riddled in uncertainty.

Tenzin, however, was not really thinking about the Fire Nation as a whole. His immediate worry was a far more personal one. He yearned to know what had become of the royal family – more specifically, Princess Neinei.

Already expecting the worst, Tenzin climbed onto the giant ash heap that was once the royal palace and began calling about through the piles of wastes. "Hello? Is anyone there?!" Tenzin knew that this was probably not only futile, but unwise, for he did not know who may be listening, but he could not help himself. "Can anyone hear me!?" Tenzin sniffed in despair. "They've perished," he whispered to himself.

Tenzin turned around to where Pema stood at the edge of the ruin. A look of concern had formed upon her face. Even a young child could tell when something was wrong like this without knowing exactly what it was. But she was not alone. To her left stood a silent, slender figure in a bright red cloak, the hood hanging over their eyes so their entire face was obscured.

"Who are you?" asked Tenzin, running back to them. "Don't touch her!"

The cloaked person put their hands in the air, as though about to shove Tenzin to the ground and make off with Pema. Tenzin prepared to airbend. Now that he had seen the scene for himself, his only goal was to escape this place unscathed with Pema. He should never have brought the child here. It was too dangerous. Without the Fire Lord, this place would indeed be crawling with strange folk like this cloaked individual looking for trouble.

"Get away from her!" he yelled. He punched an air blast forward, knocking the cloaked person off balance.

"Tenzin – stop!" shouted Neinei. "It's me!"

"Neinei," asked Tenzin in shock. "Neinei!" he repeated, this time rushing to wrap his arms around her neck.

"Uhh…hello to you, too, Tenzin," said Neinei, taken aback by his strong emotional embrace of her.

"I guess I should introduce you," said Tenzin, beaming. "Neinei, this is Pema. She can be annoying sometimes, but I'm sure she'll grow on you."

"Hello," said Neinei, waving sheepishly. Pema giggled and tugged at Neinei's cloak, which Neinei then snatched away.

"Oh my – what did they do to you?" asked Tenzin. He had noticed that the left side of Neinei's face was covered in scars and red, blistering burn marks.

"They came…on my parent's anniversary," said Neinei, hanging her head. "It was awful."

Tenzin was suddenly much more serious. "What are you still doing here? This place is dangerous for you now!"

"I haven't left because I have to watch out for my father," said Neinei solemnly. "He's alive, but he's in terrible condition. He's still unconscious."

"What happened to the rest of your family?"

"My mother was wounded, but they escaped," answered Neinei. "I went with them initially, but I came back to fight by my father's side. Our attackers were quite a handful and someone had to be there with him, even if he is the Fire Lord."

"I see," said Tenzin. "Neinei, we have to get away from this place now! People think you're all dead – hostile forces will overwhelm the capital!"

"I know."

"Is there anyone nearby that you know we can trust?"

Neinei shook her head. "With everything that's happened, I think we can assume that nowhere in Fire Nation is safe for us anymore. Our best bet is probably to go to Ba Sing Se. There's no civil war in the Earth Kingdom – and my uncle Tom-Tom lives there. He's the Fire Nation ambassador to the Earth King. If we seek asylum with him, we can decide what to do next while my dad recovers."

"Let's go, then," said Tenzin decisively.

"We have to move fast," said Neinei agreeably. "Pema will have to walk while we carry my father through the mountain passages. We might be able to catch a transcontinental boat ride if it's still possible. And we'll have to be discreet and hide our true identity. I'll see about getting some Fire Nation clothes for you. It will look suspicious to see an airbender with us."

"What about your father? He's the Fire Lord. Won't he stand out?"

"You don't need to worry about us," said Neinei dismissively. "Even though he had the burns before I did, we both look different enough now."

"How did you survive exactly?" Tenzin asked her. "It looked like quite a disaster."

Neinei paused for a moment before answering. "At first, I didn't think we did. In fact, I was certain that it was the end for us. We were already gone – or almost, at least. It felt like I was on my way to the spirit world…but then, out of the blackness, the spirit lady came."

"The spirit lady?"

"Yes," confirmed Neinei. "She came with a message. She said that she had helped in bringing the unholy gift back into the world where it doesn't belong. Now she needed to do her part to make amends and make things right – through my father and I. Our second chance would aid in giving world a second chance."

Tenzin's eyes widened. "Are you saying that…"

Neinei nodded. "Yes, I am." She proceeded to pull down her hood – and Tenzin gasped! Neinei's hair – like that of her father – was as white as the snow at the South Pole.

**An Island**

"Choose well," Aang said to Vameira. "A sky bison is a companion for life." Holding the apple that her father had given her, Vameira walked over and approached a cluster of some of the more miniature ones.

Aang knew that he should cherish this moment well. He would miss Appa for as long as he lived – though his memory would live on through all that ever rode on the back of the caring and courageous creature. At least Aang could take some joy in watching Vameira now; as the ever-present spiritual connection between sky bison and airbenders was passed on to another generation.

The Avatar's daughter returned to him a few minutes later, accompanied by a tender, budding calf which stood at about the same height as she. "It looks like you chose your companion well," said Aang. "What's its name?"

"Pooka."

"Remember – he's only a baby, so you can't expect him to carry the same kind of weight as Appa did," Aang cautioned her. "For the next two years, you can only have one person riding him at once – perhaps two, if they're both children – but until he gets bigger, under no circumstances should Pooka be carrying multiple adults."

"Okay, I understand," Vameira said while fondly petting the fur behind Pooka's neck.

"It's late in the afternoon," stated Aang. "Why don't you two take the remaining hours of the day and go get to know each other some?

"Yeah," said Vameira excitedly. "You mean it?"

"Just come back to our camp around sundown." Aang stood and watched as his daughter went off with her new sky bison. His daughter's sky bison – this was something Aang had not dared to think was possible until now. It seemed like it was out of a dream. For years Aang believed Appa to be the last of his kind – not merely the last sky bison, but the final sky bison – and that the species would disappear from the world at his passing. Aang had intended to make the best environment possible for his children and all subsequent generations to learn airbending in – but regretted that there could not be more sky bison in the new world. Several surprising events within the past year had shaken up the Avatar's view of things – at last one of them was in a positive way.

And so Aang came to a realization. He understood. Every ending is a beginning. Every beginning is an ending: birth, life, death, beginning, middle, end; through lifetime after lifetime the tale of the Avatar repeated itself in an infinite cycle, just as others who are not the Avatar leave behind a legacy of their own. In a balanced world, this is all possible. That is why the balance is at the center of it all. As the Avatar's duty is to protect the balance of the world, the Avatar requires an appreciation for the way harmony ties all things together.

"It was wonderful," said Vameira, in a fast-talking mood. "We went down by the water for a while, then we went up in the clouds and flew around the island about a hundred times. Then we went down on land and raced each other. I won the first time with my airbending-enhanced running, but Pooka won the second and the third…"

"Sounds like you had fun today," said Trinley matter-of-factly. He had just finished starting a fire with two sticks, the same way he had the previous evening.

"I'm still confused as to how there are more sky bison," Azula cut in. "But I don't really care what the explanation is – we have a way off this island. That's what's important."

"Mine can't take us all at once," Vameira informed her. "Pooka's not big enough, yet."

"Right," agreed Aang. "Early tomorrow morning, I'll approach one of the larger ones and see if they can give us a ride to the coast. We'll have plenty of time to figure things out from there. Right now let's just focus on nourishment and a good night's rest."

"Fair enough," said Azula agreeably. "Figuring things out once we get to land shouldn't be too difficult. I think we're pretty close to Yu Dao. That's a larger settlement."

Aang nodded. "It was amazing…seeing the sky bison today…and seeing the ruins of the old temple."

"Maybe some day you could come back to this island and build a new temple," suggested Trinley. "The sky bison seem to like this spot."

"Perhaps," said Aang.

"Well, to change the subject for a bit – we have more food tonight than last night," Azula said proudly. "I hunter two birds today – one for me and one for you, Avatar?"

"No thanks," Aang declined calmly. "I'm an Air Nomad – I don't eat meat." Vameira smiled at these words of her father.

**The Village**

"My, my, you've been on the road for months and now these late night visits are becoming habitual," Brawki commented gruffly.

"And just like last time, I have something to tell you," Migo declared triumphantly.

"Uh-oh. What crazy rumor about your mother did you hear this time?"

"No, nothing like that," said Migo, shaking his head. "Brawki, I may be getting married soon!"

"What?" asked Brawki in alarm.

"You heard me," said Migo, beaming.

"Wow," replied Brawki, still taken aback. "I wasn't expecting this. So who's the lucky girl?" He sat down in the rugged, wooden chair by the fireplace.

"Actually, she's seven years older than me, so I wouldn't call her a 'girl,'" explained Migo, pulling over an extra seat. "She's one of my companions I've traveled with."

Brawki smirked. "This calls for a good cup of tea – jasmine is your favorite, if I recall. So how will you propose?"

"I'm not sure yet, but I'll think of something," stated Migo. "We've been spending a lot of time together."

"Ah, I see. No doubt you've been wooing her with your charm and earthbending talent."

"Meh, she's not that impressed by my earthbending," Migo corrected him. "She's an earthbender herself."

"Really?" asked Brawki, raising an eyebrow as he prepared the rusted kettle.

"Yes – she's really good at it. Seismic sense is her strong suit."

What trace there had been of a smile on Brawki's face faded. "Is she the blind one?"

"Yep," confirmed Migo. "Toph – you met her when we went to the cave."

Brawki pounded his fist on the dust-covered table, startling Migo. "You can't marry her."

"Excuse me?"

"I will not allow it," said Brawki firmly. "It's not what you're meant for!"

"What are you talking about?" asked Migo, bewildered. "Brawki, I've known you my whole life. You never mentioned me being 'meant' for anything!"

"You are the son of Ratana," Brawki stated. "You shall not become the consort of Omashu."

Migo shook his head. "I don't see how my mother, whom I never knew, has anything to do with this…"

"I forbid you from courting Queen Toph."

"Hah! Brawki, I'm twenty-six. You can't forbid me from doing anything."

Brawki narrowed his eyes. Migo had always looked up to him and Brawki was irritated that he picked now to usher in a new wave of independence and defiance. "This isn't easy for me," said Brawki, getting into his earthbending stance. "But if I must, I will prevent the marriage by force."

Migo reciprocated without missing a heartbeat. "Bring it!"

With a menacing grimace about his mouth, Brawki lifted a rock from the ground below, smashing it through the wood of his floor on the way up – and threw the rock toward Migo's chest. Apparently, Brawki did not mind damaging his own home in this fight. Migo dodged the rock, which collided with the shelves at the other end of the room, smashing its contents upon the floor.

Migo responded by erecting an earth wall through the hole that already existed in the floor. He through right and left hooks forward, punching smaller slabs out of the wall one at a time. Brawki, however, was not put back by this. Migo was good, but Brawki had trained him. With a jerk of his arm, he threw one of the slabs back at Migo, knocking him down, so his legs were in the hole. With a twist of his foot, Brawki made the ground soften and spiral Migo's body in, submerging him up to his chest and burying both his arms and both his legs.

Brawki pushed the earth wall back into the ground and approached him. Brawki sent an earth pillar from the ground to the ceiling, about an inch and a half in diameter. He hastily made many similar cyllindars, circling Migo – like bars of a cell.

"Let me go!" shouted Migo angrily.

Brawki sighed and shook his head. "I know you're not pleased, but this is for the greater good."

TO BE CONTINUED…


	35. Chapter 35: Legends

**Southern Water Tribe, 121 ASC**

Sokka and his eldest son sat upon the seaside wall together, overlooking the margins of their territory off the coast. In theory, they were keeping a lookout, but no enemies had come to attack their land in a long while – and none were expected for a long while more. Instead, they leaned back as they stood at their post and shared a leisurely conversation – if you could call it that.

"Father, the world is a different place now than it used to be," Hinko said with contention. "Our land must modernize as much as possible, whatever the cost!"

"I don't see how much more modernization we can do right now," Sokka returned. "Our villages are lined with sophisticated defenses, we've been embracing technology, we have our own fleet of airships."

"Dad, everyone has airships except for the Foggy Swamp Water Tribe and the Sun Warriors. Even the Air Nomads have airships! It's not enough to have airships anymore – and it's not about this or that technology. It's about a whole new way of living."

"Just take a moment and look how far we've come already," Sokka countered. "Even the Northern Tribe hasn't done all we have in terms of technology. People always used to say they were way more civilized than us, but we've kept up."

"You might have heard that, but there are still others that continue to say we're behind. And why must it always be about keeping up with the north? We should surpass them! Would you rather talk down to them or get talked down to?"

"I'd rather neither," said Sokka coolly. "I'd never look down upon anyone. I briefly served in the Northern Tribe back in the Hundred Years War. Some of them may be snobs, but there are also lots of good people up there."

"That's now what I meant," said Hinko, pulling his hand off his spear and waving his finger. "Forget the Water Tribes and look at the other nations. Everything's changing and we need to show the world that the Southern Water Tribe is modern now."

"So, what should we do?" asked Sokka. "Totally give up on our way of life? Instead of hunting, fishing and ice dodging, we should set up an extensive bureaucracy like the Earth Kingdom and the Fire Nation and sit in meetings all day? Progress is a noble goal, but we have to take caution and preserve our culture along the way…"

Neither of them noticed Suki and Kaddo climbing up behind them. "I hope we're not interrupting anything," said Suki.

"Not at all," said Sokka. "We were just discussing the brave new world this place will be when Hinko becomes chief."

"I see," said Suki. "I thought I should let you know that we got a letter from Aang."

"Is it true about Uncle Aang traveling with Azula?" asked Hinko.

Kaddo shrugged. "We can't know, can we?"

"So, what did it say?" asked Sokka briskly.

"Well, first of all, he rescued Vameira," announced Suki.

"That's wonderful news," said Sokka. "If only he had never given Icarus airbending to begin with, though."

"You must be really relieved, Kaddo," commented Hinko.

"You bet," said Kaddo, looking down.

"So, what else?" inquired Sokka.

"He's traveling to Ba Sing Se," said Suki.

"I see," said Sokka, frowning.

"He also wants us to all go join him there," said Suki.

"And he wants us to bring…my mother," added Kaddo.

"Absolutely not!" bellowed Sokka.

"Please, Uncle Sokka," urged Kaddo. "He wants to help her."

"Hah – he's going to 'help' her…sure," said Sokka sarcastically. "He may be the Avatar – some legendary hero people worship, but this is all his fault. Some hero he is. No way are we resolving this on his terms!"

"He's made some mistakes, but he can't change what's done," said Kaddo defensively. "The bottom line is that he's the only chance to fix her now."

"He can't fix her – no one can! Go ahead and stick up for your father, kid. Really, you should be as angry at him as I, if not more so. He ruined your mom! You're quite a poor son of hers if you side with him at a time like this!"

"Sokka!" yelled Suki. "That was uncalled for – you're taking this too far!" Hinko backed away a few inches, wanting to stay out of the ordeal.

Kaddo restrained himself from an outburst and acted as though unprovoked by his uncle's words. "He's just done what he thought was the right thing. That's what he's doing now…"

"Look at all the good he's done by that," said Sokka irritably.

"She has to be fixed somehow," stated Kaddo. "We can't just pray to spirits for her to get better."

Sokka shook his head furiously. "No! He's not going near her again. I won't let him have another chance to harm her."

To Sokka's surprise, his nephew did not follow him in losing his temper. Kaddo took a calm, deep breath. "Uncle Sokka, my mother… Katara…she wouldn't want things like this."

"How do you know that?"

"Because she knew when people needed her and she knew when taking a chance for someone she cared about was worth it."

Sokka paused for a few moments and stared into Kaddo's pleading eyes. "Suki, can you go tell them to prepare an airship?"

"Certainly," said his wife, smiling approvingly. With that, she trotted down from the wall, trailed closely by Kaddo.

"It looks like we're going to Ba Sing Se," remarked Hinko, reentering the realm of conversation.

"Maybe we can inquire about some other things when we meet him," said Sokka distantly. "They say Azula is at large again…and Aang had something to do with it. I'd like to hear what he has to say about that."

**Earth Kingdom Waters**

Aang and his companions had left Air Temple Island, riding a sky bison to the nearest town. Once they restocked on supplies, the four persons boarded a ferry bound for Ba Sing Se with Pooka – Vameira's new sky bison. Aang was the new guardian and protector of herd – their anointed shepherd. He would return to the island one day to take up this role, once he was done with his other business. Aang had sent letters to his friends in different parts of the world, asking them to meet him in the Earth Kingdom capital.

"We should have taken an airship," Trinley said to Aang as they were standing on the edge of the vessel. "It would've been faster."

Aang shook his head. "After our escape from the Southern Air Temple, I don't think I'm quite ready for an airship again."

Trinley nodded in acknowledgement. "So, what's the plan now?"

"Well, Vameira's safe and sound – we all are. I can finally go back to trying to find a way to help Katara – and the world, according to the Lion Turtle."

"But, why are we going to Ba Sing Se of all places?" asked Trinley, slightly confused.

"There are a lot of possible solutions to look into," said Aang. "But I feel like a good place to start would be to find out more about Doru Kun. He was from the Earth Kingdom and the many libraries in Ba Sing Se might shed some light on the subject."

"Do you think he faced or encountered Shuten Shogai?"

"He fought an energybender," said Aang matter-of-factly. "Why not?"

"True," admitted Trinley. "It's funny – I remember you almost used Shuten Shogai with me when we were fighting the pirates in the Fire Nation."

"I remember."

"Maybe you should've," said Trinley regretfully. "It would've seemed more correct than what we have now. I feel partially responsible for everything, being the first artificial airbender."

"Don't think such things!" said Aang sternly. "You have no fault. If I had used Shuten Shogai with you, you would've been just another person who paid price for my mistakes."

Trinley hung his head over the railing. "Even so…"

"You didn't know anything was wrong about energybending. If I almost used it with you, it was merely circumstantial."

"I guess."

"Actually, I was going to use it with Nola first, before I switched to using it with you," recalled Aang.

"Oh, yeah."

"I wish Feng Qu was here," remarked Aang. "We could use one of his jokes right about then."

Trinley smirked. "No offense to him, but I'd rather have Rensa with us on this boat."

Aang nodded. "She was always reassuring with her presence."

"She knew what to say, what to do and when it was right," added Trinley thoughtfully.

"She was a good woman. I knew she would be a good Air Nomad when I energybended her."

"I heard she nursed some refugees in the Earth Kingdom during the Hundred Years War," said Trinley.

"She was selfless," acknowledged Aang. "Of course, all the new airbenders came from different backgrounds in their former lives. You came from Faxian Island, Feng Qu and Shao from very different places. Icarus…I should've known better about him…"

"Then, there's Nola," said Trinley, blocking Aang's train of thought.

"Of course, I can't forget about Nola," agreed Aang. "Definitely an odd case."

"Huh – yeah," said Trinley in agreement.

"She was an interesting one," said Aang. "Unlike the rest of you all, I never really knew where exactly she came from before she joined the New Air Nomads. One of her favorite places in Ba Sing Se, so maybe she came from there – not sure. Or maybe she was from the Fire Nation. I remember, when we fought at the Fire Nation Capital, her and War Minister Chan got along like old friends."

Trinley shrugged. "She was never a very open person – and she took no joy in the Air Nomad lifestyle. She never cared for air ball or sky bison rides. I expected her to leave when she first came, but she stayed on despite not being excited about being an airbender."

Aang smirked "She asked me to give her energybending on multiple occasions."

"I remember that."

"I even considered giving it to her for a time – the New Air Nomads would've grown faster with another energybender around – but I never did."

"It's a good thing you didn't give in to that temptation," said Trinley. "Energybending has caused enough trouble."

"I know," said Aang.

"Why didn't she like being an airbender, though?" questioned Trinley.

"She didn't answer that when I asked her," replied Aang. "She denied it, even though it was obvious. By then, her attitude was so far removed from when she first approached me – all excited and ready to try new things. She always had so much potential and a sense of a greater purpose about her in everything she did."

"Heh – I bet she would've been eager to try Shuten Shogai with you when you asked."

Aang thought for a moment. "Actually no, it was exactly the opposite. She said she was injured from the fight, but she wasn't. She was very resistant to doing Shuten Shogai with me, almost as if…"

"As if she knew what was coming?" asked Trinley, hardly believing himself for asking.

"No, that's ridiculous," said Aang, trailing off.

"Hello, my big airbending boys," Azula suddenly said from behind them. "I hope I'm not interrupting."

"Not at all," said Trinley. "I was just leaving." He promptly marched back in the direction of his cabin. Trinley had not gotten along well with Azula since they joined forces. He still did not feel quite accustomed to her presence with them.

"Nice day," said Azula nonchalantly.

"I guess," said Aang in a similar tone.

"You must be looking forward to being in Ba Sing Se," said Azula, leaning over the rail beside him. "You'll see your friends again."

"Yeah," confirmed Aang simply.

"I guess you won't need to hang around me anymore…"

"We did what we set out to do together," said Aang stiffly.

"You sound like you're still mad about me torturing you and shooting lightning at you," said Azula plainly.

"What do you think?" retorted Aang mildly.

"Come on, Avatar," she said. "It was a bluff. If you can fool your friends you can fool your enemies!"

"Friendship might be going a little far to describe us, Azula," said Aang.

"Oh, boo-hoo!" said Azula mockingly. "You're so antsy, Avatar. What's your problem?"

"You might be better at having friends if you behaved differently," advised Aang. "I'm sure Mai and Ty Lee would back me up on that."

"Hah – those two traitors?! I'll admit that I could've treated them better, but at the end of the day, they're the ones who stabbed me in the back! When our friendship was ruined, it was their fault – not mine!"

Aang put up a hand. "Whatever you say."

"The truth is that I'm just fine," explained Azula. "Ultimately, though, I'm stuck with my past in the Hundred Years War and everyone refuses to give me another chance."

"Hey, I gave you a second chance," said Aang. "Then you betrayed and tortured me."

"When we left Ember Island, we made a pact. You said you wanted me to help you rescue your daughter and I fulfilled that promise."

"That's not the point," said Aang, irritated.

"Then, what is the point?" returned Azula. "You said you would do it by any means necessary. Well, we escaped with Vameira and everything in between was part of the means, including you being tortured."

"Ugh!"

"You should lighten up, Avatar," said Azula with attentiveness. "Be a little less uptight and rigid like you've been since you took out waterbender babe's energy."

"I'd rather not talk about Katara with you," asserted Aang.

"Whatever," said Azula indifferently. "But you have standards to live up to. You're a legend – people look up to you. Before the Hundred Year's War everyone bowed before the Avatar's wisdom. Then you became the enemy of the Fire Nation and the failed savior of the rest of the world. You managed to restore yourself to your former glory – at my expense, but that's ancient history now. If you have this kind of position, you have to live up to it."

"People don't like the Avatar position the way they used to, given my actions in the past year or so."

Azula sighed with amusement. "It must be tiring for you. You have your full human life to worry about, with all the experience, emotion and turmoil that entails, but unlike the rest of it, you also constantly carry the weight of the world on your shoulders. You're quite a unique person at the end of the day for it."

The way Azula said all this made Aang more uneasy. "I'm the Avatar. This is what I do."

Azula sighed yet again. "Well, I'm taking a nap before we get to the city. I'll see you around, Avatar."

"What will you do when we get to Ba Sing Se?"

Azula laughed. "Why ruin the surprise?"

Aang was hit with more unease as Azula opened the door to go below deck. As she went down, Vameira was on her way up.

"Hi Dad," greeted Vameira. "Are we almost there?"

"It'll be a little while longer," answered Aang. "Go get some rest."

"Okay," said Vameira aloofly. She seemed worrisome and deep in thought.

"What's wrong?" asked Aang, concerned. "You look like you have something on your mind."

"Dad, I've been confused about something for a while. I can't get it out of my head."

"What is it?" asked Aang affectionately.

"It's that firebender lady with us. Is she a good person or a bad person?"

"Good question."

**The Village**

In his modest form of imprisonment, Migo sat upright with both of his hands bound tightly. Brawki had gone to one of the nearby towns to purchase some food, leaving Migo in his place. The other night, Brawki had laid the floor with thicker slabs of wood that earth from the ground below would not be able to penetrate – also lining the bars of the "cell" with that wood. Brawki had taken the further precaution of removing the coal for the fireplace and anything else which contained either soil or rock. Although Migo's hands were tied, he was skilled enough to bend formidably with merely his legs or even his elbows. Brawki had wanted to leave nothing bendable on the premises.

However, Brawki was not aware that Migo had learned to bend metal – from the very same person that he would withhold him from marrying. Brawki was clever enough to think of everything else, so this was the one available trick that Migo could keep up his sleeve. The problem was that Migo had only practiced metalbending on the basic and intermediate levels. Metalbending was challenging in-and-of-itself, but it was especially challenging without actually touching the metal in question. The nearest object which contained metal was the rusted tea kettle on the old wooden table. It was over a meter away from the bars, but it was all that there was to work with.

"Come on, Migo," he told himself, rising to his feet. "Pick it up – just like it's a regular rock."

Migo rose slightly and twisted his elbows around, imagining that his elbows were his fists and that the tea kettle was a small rock. The kettle remained where it was, but Migo continued with the motions, feeling sweat pouring down from his scalp. "Come on…bend, baby, bend…"

**Omashu**

Just like in the Southern Water Tribe, rumors had reached Omashu regarding Aang's exploits with Azula. A wave of confusion spread throughout the many streets as the delivery system gave its subjects the news, including the attack and subsequent destruction of the Southern Air Temple. Everyone and both their parents were having trouble making sense of the story, since it seemed something of a Solstice Fool's prank.

In the midst of all this, Queen Toph sat on her repelling, reclusive throne in the desolate hall illuminated by the dim glow of flickering candlelight, twiddling her fingers and urging her legs to accelerate their recoup.

With an echoing snap, her head servant entered at the opposite end of the hall. "How are you, M'Lady?" asked Nala.

"I'm fine," Toph pouted in response. "I'm almost fully-recovered now. I can earthbend on a regular basis as long as I don't strain myself."

"That's good news," said Nala cheerfully.

"I know," Toph groanced. "All the same, I think I ought to be completely over it. It's been several months since the attack! How strong can that venom be?"

Nala nodded with empathy. "It was strong indeed. That's why the effect is so long-lasting. I think you'll be over it soon, but don't rush it."

Toph let out a sigh and blew a couple of her hairs off her forehead. "So what purpose have you come for, Nala?"

"We received a messenger hawk just now. It's from the Avatar."

"Twinkle Toes – he must be going through a lot right now," said Toph, lifting herself in her chair with newfound interest. "Has he said anything about Azula?"

Nala shook his head. "No, he just said that he's going to Ba Sing Se."

"Why?"

"He says that he wants to work more toward fixing Katara. He thinks Ba Sing Se is a safe place to do it – and that he can find out more about his distant past life Avatar Doru Kun. He was an Earth Kingdom Avatar who encountered energybending in his lifetime."

"That makes sense," said Toph.

"He also said that he wants you to join him there, but you should probably stay until you're more recovered…"

"I'll go," said Toph decisively, denying Nala's recommendation.

"Oh-okay," said Nala, defeated. "May I accompany you this time?"

Toph rolled her eyes. "You will anyway, so there's no point in me saying no."

"Thank you, M'Lady," said Nala, perky. "I'll have them prepare your airship for immediate departure!"

Another thought entered Toph's mind. "Have you heard anything from Migo?"

Nala shook her head. "I'm afraid not, M'Lady. He's not been seen around the city these past few days. Why do you ask?"

"Well, the last time I saw him I got the feeling he was about to…"

"Yes?"

"Never mind. Let's prepare to leave immediately."

**The Village**

Finally, the kettle rose a few inches off the tabletop. Migo leapt in excitement, moving his elbow about faster. At last he was able to lift the kettle up and bring it over toward the bars. The kettle would not fit in the cell, but Migo was able to put his hands down and cut the ropes by moving them back and forth adjacent to the flat edge of the handle. Within a few motions, the bindings were cut and Migo's hands were free! Fortunately for him, metalbending was far easier when one could touch the metal, so Migo grabbed the kettle, twisted it into a blunt form and knocked the wooden parts of the bars until they gave way, allowing Migo to escape from Brawki's now-accursed cottage unscathed.

Pleased with himself, Migo dashed through the forest, choosing his path carefully so as not to run into Brawki on the way. He did not understand Brawki's actions and he did not want to. Migo was going back to Omashu straightaway and nothing would stop him from proposing to the woman of his dreams! On a subconscious level, though, Migo did not know why he hurried. It was not like he would get to Omashu and she wouldn't be there.

**Ba Sing Se**

"It looks like you got here just in time," said Tom-Tom. "Your dad's in rough shape."

"Do you think he'll be alright?" asked Neinei, worried. She and Tenzin had just arrived at her uncle's lavish apartment suite in the outer section of the Upper Ring, along with the young Pema and the Fire Lord.

"I think so," said Tom-Tom reassuringly. "He just needs some rest – lots of it."

"Thank you for your kindness," said Tenzin with appreciation.

"Don't sweat it," said Tom-Tom. "It's a family problem…and it was an awful thing that happened."

Neinei was relieved to find it all under control. "What's it been like living in Ba Sing Se, Uncle Tom-Tom?"

"It's the best," said Tom-Tom, upbeat. "I never want to leave. By the way, awesome hairdo, Neinei!"

"Oh…thanks," said Neinei, fondling the now-white strands atop her head.

"Just make sure that you stay in the Middle and Upper Rings," Tom-Tom cautioned.

"Why?" asked Tenzin. "My dad's gone to the Lower Ring. What's wrong with people from there?" As a son of the Avatar, Tenzin had learned not to accept any form of prejudice.

"There's a lot of thugs down there," said Tom-Tom simply. "Once they see you have money, you'll be a target."

"I didn't remember it being so dangerous," said Neinei.

"Things have changed around here lately," clarified Tom-Tom. "The additional tax burden has hit the poor hard. Class tensions have been worse than ever. Lately there have been riots every other week."

"I see," said Neinei.

"If you get a chance, though, check out some of the local restaurants," said Tom-Tom. "My favorite is on General How Street – its got a blend of Northern Water Tribe and Kyoshi Island cuisine. I had a cocktail lunch there with some local bureaucrats yesterday."

"Kyoshi and Northern Water Tribe?!" asked Tenzin in alarm. "I don't like the sound of that."

"You're in the city now, air boy – get used to exotic stuff," said Tom-Tom with a laugh. "Of course, there are plenty of other places – restaurants, stuff to do at night, all that. I'm going to a great place with some friends tonight. I'd invite you kids along, but you're too young, so you're on your own."

"Don't you have work during the week?" asked Neinei quizzically. It sounds like all you do is party."

"Well, we've got good relations with the Earth King these days," said Tom-Tom. "Being the Fire Nation ambassador is no longer a demanding job."

The conversation was interrupted when the door to the apartment swung open. "Ah, perfect timing," said Tom-Tom. "Meet my fiancé. She's a local singer."

"Hope!" exclaimed Tenzin.

Hope smiled as she put down her satchel on one of the tables. "The Avatar's son? Nice to see you again."

Neinei was puzzled. "You two know each other?"

"She met my father when she was born," said Tenzin. "And she gave my family fruit pies a while back."

Hope nodded. "Sure did. You must be Tom-Tom's niece – and who's this?"

"This is Pema," answered Tenzin. "She's an orphan who's been traveling with me. I'm trying to find her somewhere to stay now."

"Hmmm…does she bend?" asked Hope curiously.

Tenzin shook his head. "It doesn't seem like it."

"Well, we'd be happy to put a roof over her head for now," offered Hope. "Right, Tom-Tom?"

"Of course," he said. "We'll do some poking around and see about finding her parents while we're at it."

"That's right," said Hope tenderly. "And if we can't find them, we could always adopt her – I wouldn't mind that."

"We'd be quite the multicultural family of non-benders," commented Tom-Tom. "Wouldn't that be something?"

"How did you two meet?" Neinei asked them.

"It was at one of her concerts," said Tom-Tom. "I can't recall all the details…"

"He had a little too much to drink that night," Hope jumped in. "In the middle of one of my songs he ran onto the stage and started dancing. Security tried to remove him, but I thought it was pretty funny. The next day we met for tea at the Jasmine Dragon. Then we started seeing each other regularly."

"And you ended up engaged?!" asked Neinei, bewildered.

"Well, someone's gotta keep him out of trouble," Hope added slyly as she and Tom-Tom exchanged a kiss.

"I'll go work on setting up a bedroom for your father," said Tom-Tom, tired of reminiscing.

"I'll help out," Hope told him – and thus Tenzin and Neinei were left alone.

"Are you sure you think Pema and your father should stay here?" Tenzin asked Neinei. "Your uncle's a nice guy and all, but not sure if we can rely on him…"

Neinei waved this objection away. "It'll be fine. Hope seems to be sensible enough for both of them."

"What will you do now?" Tenzin asked her.

"I can stay here until my dad recuperates," said Neinei. "In the mean time, I'll keep it secret who I am. There's no telling who I'll run into around here. I'll get Hope and Tom-Tom to stick to the story."

"Have you got a pretend identity worked out?"

"Yes," said Neinei. "For now, my name is Rouyu."

"Okay," said Tenzin with a nod. "Don't forget that you have white hair."

"Yes," said Neinei, looking down. "What should I tell people about that?"

"Tell the truth," suggested Tenzin. "Say that you were saved by the Moon Spirit, but if anyone asks for details, say you don't like to talk about it. Maybe don't say what nation you're from, either – just that you're a refugee orphan who came to Ba Sing Se to make a new life. Ba Sing Se's got a lot of people don't like to talk about their past. As for Hope and Tom-Tom, just say they're your foster parents."

Neinei gawked. "My foster parents?! They're less than ten years older than us. Isn't that a little weird?"

"Whatever," said Tenzin impatiently. "Say you're staying here…because you're Hope's costume designer. Then there are your mannerisms to think about…"

"My mannerisms?"

"You're royalty," said Tenzin plainly.

Neinei scoffed. "I'm not going to tell anyone that!"

"It's about how you act," Tenzin clarified. "If people notice, you need something to tell them."

"I'll say my parents were merchants who did business with some noble families or other high society types," said Neinei. "I'll keep it on the down-low and say it rubbed off on me."

"I guess that's good enough for now," said Tenzin, still uncertain.

Suddenly, Hope ran back into the front room and rejoined them. She turned to Tenzin. "I forgot to mention it earlier. The Avatar's in town!"

"What?" asked Tenzin in surprise. "My dad?! Since when?"

"I heard he arrived less than half an hour ago," responded Hope. "I can help you find him if you like."

"Th-that'd be great," said Tenzin, staring in wonder.

At that moment, Avatar Aang was standing by the marketplace in Middle Ring, where the Ba Sing Se Airship Hangar was located. He was waiting for people he knew to start arriving. Trinley had gone to check up on the local news and Vameira and Azula were each getting tea.

Before too long, Trinley rejoined him. "Aang, we need to talk!"

"What is it?" asked Aang curiously.

"I've been listening to some of the locals," said Trinley frantically. "They've said some…disturbing things about what we've been doing and what's been going on. Ba Sing Se might not be such a safe place for us after all."

"Why?"

"The social structure is very fragile at the moment – on the brink of revolution, in fact. And the Earth King might not be able to do anything to about it!"

"Ba Sing Se has had problems for a long time," said Aang dismissively. "And Kuei is a capable ruler now. I'm sure he can handle the situation."

Trinley shook his head. "There's a lot of discontent about the taxes used to pay for the failed Earth Kingdom intervention in the Fire Nation Civil War. All over town revolutionary pamphlets are dubbing it the 'New Chin War.'"

"How did this happen so fast?" asked Aang in alarm. "Ba Sing Se was stable not too long ago! Well, my presence here might add to the tension, so I think we should keep a low profile – and go straight to king when we're able to."

"That might not make much difference," stated Trinley. "Long Feng and the Dai Li are reportedly active around here again."

"Well, we did run into the Dai Li at the Air Temple and we can deal with them again if need be," stated Aang. "Anything else?"

"Yes," said Trinley with mild hesitation. "There's Azula – and what people say about her – and you."

Aang grabbed his stomach to settle himself. "This I must hear."

"First of all, the Fire Nation is worse than ever before," Trinely began. "There was a major attack on the royal family – most of them are unaccounted for."

"I hope Zuko's okay…" said Aang solemnly.

"Well, he's not around at the moment," stated Trinley. "There's a power vacuum in the Fire Nation and it's perfect timing for a new leader to rise out of the ashes. They say…it may be Azula."

"What?!" asked Aang, bewildered.

"It makes sense – Zhao Jr.'s gone, the regional warlords have lost their influence and now Azula, their champion from the last war, emerges. It's well-known that she destroyed the Southern Air Temple – a tribute reminiscent of the genocide at the start of the last war. Everyone's talking about Azula now. She's strong, she's active and she represents a better time for the Fire Nation people. There are a lot of people who want her to lead. She's become the prime choice for Fire Lord."

"She couldn't help but come out on top as she was helping me," said Aang, still taken aback.

"You knew what kind of person she was!" Trinley derided. "She made herself known – as well as removed a potential rival. Now that the legitimate government of the Fire Nation has fallen, there's precious little to stop her if she tried to take over. You know what she's capable of…"

"I should've seen this coming, but its still comes as a surprise. She'll try and take over the Fire Nation, then the world perhaps…"

Trinley nodded. "It'll be the Hundred Years War all over again. With the way our luck's been, it'll go on for another hundred years."

"Following in her father's footsteps…"

As though on cue, Azula and Vameira returned to their side, each carrying a miniature cup of steaming-hot tea. The Southern Water Tribe airship had landed and they all knew that their group would soon grow larger. Trinley stared at Azula, and then darted his eyes back to Aang. He, then, proceeded to gesture for Vameira to follow him closer to where the flying machine had landed.

Azula could feel the mood in the air. "I guess this is it."

"Yeah, I guess it is," said Aang.

Azula looked into his eyes as though reading his mind. "Well, Avatar, you have your little girl back – you got what you want. Now it is time for me to get what I want, so stay out of my way while I take it!"

"You know I can't do that."

"I figured," said Azula with a roll of her eyes. "So we part for now."

"We'll meet again," said Aang coolly.

"So we will – under different circumstances," said Azula dryly. "It's been interesting, Avatar."

"Yes, it has been interesting." That was as close to a good-bye as either of them would go. "Are you leaving town?"

"Yeah, its probably best for me not to stick around here," said Azula. "Not quite yet, though. I have one errand to run before I leave Ba Sing Se." As the passengers from the airship emerged, Princess Azula of the Fire Nation briskly turned and departed without another word.

Vameira rushed to exchange hugs with Sokka, Kaddo, Hinko and Sakema. Aang was not far behind in partaking in the reunion. "Hello everyone. Where is Katara?"

"She's still on the airship at the moment," Sokka informed him stiffly. "Suki's with her."

"Oh, I see," said Aang, disappointed. Sokka was clearly reluctant to have brought her along.

"Are the rumors about you and Azula true?" the Chief of the Southern Water Tribe asked the Avatar.

"I'm afraid they are," Aang conceded.

"You have some explaining to do, old friend," said Sokka.

"I'll explain it to you all later," Aang informed him. "It's a long story."

Sokka raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

"I'll tell it to you as long as you take the time to listen," Aang told him. "It's good to see you, Sokka."

"Good to see you too, Aang." That was it for then and there – no handshake or hug. Further reconciliation would take time.

"Where are the others?" asked Kaddo loudly, looking around at the other airships in the vicinity.

"You're the first;" his father informed him. "Toph should arrive within the hour, though. Kaddo, have you been practicing that move I taught you?"

"The Old Southern Style one? Every day!"

Aang clicked his teeth with pride. "Remember that I only had time to teach you the first part of it. You must be pretty good at it by now, but I'll show you the next step soon."

"I can't wait!" delared Kaddo excitedly. He then turned to face Vameira. "I'm glad you're okay."

"I did miss arguing with you while I was captured, Kaddo." The brother and sister shared a momentary hug.

"Dad!" This was clearly directed at Aang, but had not been spoken by Kaddo or Vameira. Aang spun about to find a teary-eyed Air Nomad boy looking him in the eye.

The Avatar found himself speechless. "Tenzin…Tenzin!" Aang could not believe his eyes. The pair of them ran to each other, Aang wrapping his arms around Tenzin in awe, which Tenzin reciprocated.

"I heard about Mom," said Tenzin when released.

Aang nodded, gazing into Tenzin's matured, glazy orbs. "I'm going to help her."

"I know you will."

And so the pain of separation was mended. In spite of everything, Aang now had all his children with him – and that brought him great comfort. After their reunion, Aang and Tenzin did not speak of past events between themselves – it went without saying that they forgave one another. The fight they had had was irrelevant – it no longer seemed real, like something out of a dream – or a past life. Those had been two different people. Everything had changed so much since their argument about the Fire Nation pirates in Omashu. Tenzin was no longer the same son that ran away – he had grown up. Likewise, Aang was no longer the father Tenzin ran away from – he had had pivotal realizations since then – about himself, his Avatarhood, his energybending and the importance of what really mattered in life.

Kaddo smirked at his older brother. "Oh, great – we have to deal with you again."

"Yep," said Tenzin proudly. "Like it or not, I'm here to stay."

Kaddo shook his head. "That's too bad," he said, patting Tenzin on the shoulder.

Tenzin, Kaddo and Vameira picked up right where they left off – as though they had never been apart. Aang could tell how happy the siblings were to see each other again, no matter how much they tried to hide it.

Tenzin gawked in Vameira's direction. "Where did that sky bison come from?!"

"His name is Pooka," Vameira told him. "I got him when we were on Air Temple Island."

"I see," said Tenzin. "Let me ride it!"

Vameira raised an eyebrow. "No, I don't think so."

"Pssh! Whatever, I'll just ask Dad," sneered Tenzin. "Dad, can I take that bison for a ride?"

Aang shook his head. "That's not for me to say. Pooka is Vameira's sky bison and thus only she can give others permission to ride him. He's her companion for life. They share a bond that I cannot and will not interfere with."

"But where's my sky bison?" Tenzin whined. "I'm the oldest! I should've gotten one first!"

"Someday we'll go back to the island where we found him," explained Aang. "You can get your own sky bison then. That won't be for a while, though. There's too much else to be done now."

Tenzin turned back to his sister. "Vameira, can I please ride your sky bison?" he begged.

"No," said Vameira, smirking.

"Please."

"Fine," said Vameira, sticking out her tongue. "But you have to be nice to me from now on!"

"Okay," said Tenzin, hanging his head.

"Now that we're all on the same page, we'd better find some accommodations for while we're here," Aang announced happily. "Maybe that same house in the upper ring is available for rent." The Avatar remembered how he felt when he and his friends celebrated in this city following the end of the Hundred Years' War. It was a blissful moment. Nevertheless, the world had felt incomplete with only three of the four major nations represented. Today, Aang had a similar feeling with his family. He had finally reconnected with all Tenzin, Kaddo and Vameira, but something important was missing. He needed his wife – their mother.

He needed Katara.

After the sun fell and darkness reigned over the city of walls and secrets, a slender woman in her late twenties was making dinner in her brand new apartment. She was quite an unusual person for where she was living, in that she had arrived recently. Although Ba Sing Se was heavily-populated with refugee and immigrant families, they were not typically found in this area of town. The people who lived here typically lived in the same houses as their parents did and worked the same professions. This woman's neighbors were 10th-generation blacksmiths, 14th-generation watchmakers or something of the sort. She, however, was simply trying to slip into town unnoticed. She had made some rash decisions in her turbulent past, which she longed to escape from and start anew.

As the woman lit her stove, she heard rustling noises outside her window. She tried to tell herself that it was nothing, but it sounded too much like something to ignore – and so she strode over to her sill and peaked outside, but found nothing save for an empty alleyway ringing with the hooting meow sound of cat owls. The lady shrugged it off and went to return to her food preparation.

However, seconds later, a similar sound invoked the very same uneasiness in her. She approached the window again – this time more alert. "Who's there?" she said out loud. A few seconds later, she drew her dominant arm back and punched the air in front of her, sending a bursting line of blazing hot flames toward the window. Yes, this woman was a firebender – another trait which made her unusual for this neighborhood. She approached the window yet again – this time finding herself kicked in the chest!

The intruder swung their way into the apartment with a graceful movement supported by robust arm-strength. The woman grew fierce and defensive, for she did not fear this person – yet. She shot another fire blast at them, which the disturber effortlessly extinguished with a kick of their own.

"You look surprised to see me," the intruder told the woman. "Odd – considering that you believed yourself to know me well enough to be me."

The woman who had moved to Ba Sing Se rose to face the unexpected arrival, this time trembling. "P-Princess Azula?"

"Now it's my turn to ask the question – who are you?" Azula questioned boldly.

"I…I…"

"Never mind," Azula said in disgust. I can see for myself who you are – you're nobody. Since even you're so unimpressed by your own name that you use someone else's, perhaps it's left better unsaid."

"My Princess, believe me, when I fought beside General Zhao as your double, I had nothing the best of intentions in mind…"

"My double?!" said Azula, exasperated. "More like impostor."

"I just wanted to help restore our nation to its former glory," the woman cried out.

"Save it," said Azula calmly while putting her hand up to silence her. "You're intentions were not in-the-least noble, but I understand you. You wanted to be somebody – and I can't blame you for wanting to be me. If I weren't me, I would want to be me. You probably looked up to me when you were younger – heard stories about my actions during the war. The name 'Azula' still means something to our people."

The woman gave a sigh of relief that Azula was sparing her. "Yes, you are a legend, my esteemed Princess. I did what I could while you were gone. Now that you're back, I am ready to serve you however you wish."

Azula laughed. "Haha – I think you're missing the point. Now that I'm back in action, I have to keep my reputation pure. Someone like you posing as Azula pales in comparison to the real thing – and with your actions, the name of Azula gets diluted. It would be hopelessly tarnished if every glory-seeker like you were able to impersonate me and got away with it. I can't have that."

Her eyes widened and she got down on her knees to beg. "Please…please." The woman who pretended to be Azula was paralyzed and breathing heavily. Suddenly, two jets of blue fire streamed toward her out of the real Azula's fists. Then, she breathed no more.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	36. Chapter 36: Reunion and Discovery

**Ba Sing Se, 121 ASC**

The extravagant ballroom at the center of Earth King Kuei's palace was ordinarily a place where only upscale Inner Wall citizens dined – and proper etiquette was always observed for the occasion. Today, however, all formalities were dropped in the company of old friends. After Aang came to Ba Sing Se, a handful of his companions from around the world came to meet him, Trinley, and Vameira. Since the Earth King had an obvious large residence in the vicinity, it was a logical place for them to congregate for the evening.

Once they had gathered, Kuei made an announcement to the modest crowd before him. "Tonight is a great occasion. It has been far too long since many of us last saw each other. Welcome, Avatar Aang, and the rest of our honored guests. Friends of Aang are considered friends here as well, and always welcome. Even in times of peace, it's a very big world and someone somewhere always needs help. As the balance-keeper, Aang is the world's guardian day-in and day-out. I believe that Aang has a few words of his own, after which we will get to the food!"

"Thank you, Kuei," said Aang, rising to his feet in the chair beside the Earth King. In this atmosphere, everyone was on an equal first name basis, which was just the way Aang liked it. "I trust by now you've all heard of the misfortune regarding Katara. I'm grateful for your presence here now. Katara would also be – after all, you're her friends, too. I've finally come to terms with the part that I played in the mess and in the coming days I hope to find a way to make things right. It's my mistake, but I can't change the past, only the future." At the end of this monologue, Aang saw Sokka a few chairs down, crossing his arms and nodding silently.

As Aang rested himself in a seat by the head of the table, next to Kuei, the cabbage-wrapped pastry appetizers were slowly making their way around the room. "Thanks again for inviting us all here tonight," the Avatar said to the hospitable monarch.

"My pleasure, Aang," said the Earth King as he loaded his plate.

"Listen," said Aang, concerned. "I've heard that you have some domestic trouble on your hands. Perhaps I can help with that while I'm here."

"Bah!" said Kuei, scoffing. "Some like to say we're on the 'brink of revolution,' but that's a heavy exaggeration from radical extremists. I assure you, my government and I have everything under control."

"All the same," Aang said, "those extremists might cause some trouble. Trinley and I heard troubling talk before we came to the palace."

Kuei raised a finger. "Well, we to have reason to believe that they have a certain something planned, but it's nothing that can't be handled. I'm working on a plan for counter-action with How and the rest of the Council for when the time comes. I know that you intend to focus on fixing your wife and I don't want to burden you with this."

"With all due respect," said Aang. "I'm the Avatar. It's my job to be burdened with things like this."

"I appreciate your initiative, Aang," responded Kuei. "But the uprising won't happen today or tomorrow, so we have a fair amount of time to prepare. Let's put this from our mind for now and focus on our evening with the rest of the guests."

"Alright," said Aang, nodding, though still unsure. "Speaking of which, I wonder where my son is. Tenzin said he was meeting someone, but he should've come back by now."

"I still don't get why we have to keep the secret from everybody," Neinei said to Tenzin. Tenzin had shown his invitation to the guards, convincing them that it included a "plus one," and now the two of them were standing at the door to the ballroom. Neinei wore the same red cloak that she had disguised herself with up until this point, positioned so that the hood hung over her head at an angle, concealing her burn marks.

"We have to take every precaution we can for now," said Tenzin.

"I guess," said Neinei, trailing off. "But you and I know most of the people in there. We've met them before – they're trusted friends of our parents!"

"There's too many people around to be sure it's safe," Tenzin answered her. "Think of it as practice for later – a chance to test your new disguise."

"Alright, fine," said Neinei with a roll of her eyes.

"I knew you'd see it my way," said Tenzin, grinning as he pushed open the gigantic, fancy doors to the ballroom. As soon as they entered, Tenzin caught sight of his father, who had just finished conversing with Earth King Kuei.

After returning his glimpse, the Avatar strolled over to his young budding airbending master. "Tenzin! You're really making a habit of disappearing on us. You missed the speeches!"

"In other words, I missed the boring part," Tenzin jabbed with a smirk. "Dad, I want you to meet somebody. This is Rouyu. We're together!"

Neinei stared awkwardly from side to side. "Well, not together together, more like friends."

Tenzin lifted both his eyebrows. "Of-of course, that's what I meant," he added, his face turning red.

"It's nice to meet you, Rouyu," said the Avatar, bowing to her with a smile. He then took a closer look at her face. "Have we met before?"

"No sir," replied Neinei simply. "I would've remembered meeting the Avatar."

"Well, welcome," said Aang modestly. "There's plenty of food to go round and people to talk to, so make yourselves comfortable. I'll see you two around later." However, the Avatar did not encounter either of them again that evening. Rouyu was curt and chose not to speak with anyone individually for very long. Tenzin, likewise, behaved quieter than normal after that. He seemed in a poor mood about something.

Instead, Aang spent some time reconnecting with the Freedom Fighters. Longshot and Smellerbee had married and had two children. "Our children decided to give themselves nicknames after us," Smellerbee explained to Aang, still sporting her trademark facepaint and bandana. Her husband had not changed much, either. He had even worn his quiver to dinner, though his face, like that of his wife, was noticeably more mature with experience. He kept silent and let his wife do the talking. "Our daughter, Longbee, has already shown to be a natural leader. She's trying to get her friends to form a new generation of Freedom Fighters. Our son Smellershot is as good with a bow-and-arrow as his father was at his age, but like his father he has a…compulsion."

"You mean he also doesn't like to talk much?" asked Aang, who got a sharp look, but not a verbal response, from Longshot.

"No," said Smellerbee with dullness. "He doesn't like to shower much."

"Ah," said Aang. "I get it. So…what are their real names? Come to think about it, what are your real names?"

"Oh, Longshot – look – the boarcupine pork is ready!" announced Smellerbee with an eager point of her finger to the farther corner of the room. "We'd best grab some of that while it's still fresh. It's good to see you again, Aang."

After his reunion with the Freedom Fighters, Aang mingled with another old friend from the Earth Kingdom, who sported a thick, bushy, well-groomed mustache. "It wasn't much hassle for me to come to Ba Sing Se," Haru told him. "I was going to come up to visit my father soon, anyway. I do so every so often, him being on the Council of Five and all. I came by myself, though. I didn't want my family coming here given the turmoil Ba Sing Se has been through, so my two sons are still at home with their mother Jin."

Apart from Haru and the Freedom Fighters, Aang was pleasantly surprised to find that Hope had come as well. She knew the city well, and was no longer entertaining soldiers. With her was her fiancé Tom-Tom, ambassador from the Fire Nation and their token representative at the event. Also from the Fire Nation was Piandao, the last of old masters of the Order of the White Lotus during the famed Sozin's Comet Liberation of Ba Sing Se at the close of the Hundred Years' War. Sokka and Hinko both looked up to Piandao, aspiring to someday be honored in the Vault like him.

After saying hello to most of the people who had come, Aang found himself lounging in a corner with a handful of his closer friends. Toph, Sokka, Suki and Trinley had stuffed their bellies to bursting point and nestled themselves into a set of adjacent chairs.

"I noticed that Migo isn't here," Toph said aloud, half to the others, half to herself.

Suki soothingly placed her hand on Toph's shoulder. "I'm sure that wherever he is right now, he's thinking about you."

"Whoa, what idea are you getting?" asked Toph, surprised. "I just said that I noticed he wasn't here, nothing else." The others shared a laugh at these words of hers.

Trinley, however, was not laughing, his arms gloomily crossed. The airbender's mind was elsewhere. "Zuko's not here, either."

"We know," stated Aang simply.

Trinley remained stiff. "I don't see the point in coming here tonight when we know what we'll be facing soon. The royal family and War Minister Chan are nowhere to be found. There's precious little to stop the Phoenix Army from overrunning the country and attacking the other nations."

"I refuse to believe that Zuko's really gone," said Aang firmly, although he sounded like he was also trying to convince himself as well. Likewise, he was not looking forward to his eventual reunion with Azula.

"Yeah," said Sokka. "Zuko chased us all the way from the South Pole to the North Pole. He's not one to go down so easily."

"And we were on Appa most of the time," added Aang.

Sokka nodded solemnly. "I wish I could've been with Appa one more time. I shared many memories with him."

Aang looked straight into Sokka's eyes. "We all miss him. He fell valiantly. It's been hard for all of us. At least it's good to be back here in Ba Sing Se with you all again."

"Well said, Twinkle Toes!" said Toph, leaning back and putting her legs up.

Aang turned to Toph, slightly peeved. "Aren't we getting a little old for you to still be calling me that?"

"A good joke never gets old," said Toph, laughing. "You of all people should know that!"

"Actually it does," Aang retorted. "Everything does eventually."

"Sheesh, when did you become such a downer?" Toph questioned him.

Aang sighed. "I'm sorry. I'm just really stressed out thinking of what to do about Katara…"

"Do you have a plan?" Toph asked.

Aang nodded slowly. "Obviously there's no energybenders around who would know how to put Katara right in a time like this. Avatars possess the ability to energybend by default, but I'm one of the few incarnations of the Avatar who has ever actually used energybending. In fact, as far as I know, I'm the only one. However, one of my past lives – Avatar Doru Kun – somehow came face-to-face with an energybender when he was alive. I think I'll pay a visit to Ba Sing Se's libraries and temples and browse through the sections on past Avatars to uncover what I can."

Sokka gawked at him. "Are you kidding me, Aang – libraries? That's lame! After inviting us all here, you've got to do something more drastic than that!"

"Don't you have a scroll about the ancient energybenders?" asked Suki.

"The Scroll of Forbidden Knowledge that I got from Jeong Jeong was filled with vague clues and hints, but at this point I'm not sure what else I can get out of it," Aang answered. "Besides, it reads more like a narrative than a set of instructions for energybending."

"Can you try going to the Spirit World again?" Trinley chimed in.

Aang shook his head. "That would be a wasted trip. Yue already told me that she wouldn't talk to me about energybending anymore – and any spirit who's old enough to remember energybenders knows better than to talk to humans about it again. Yue herself was contacted by a powerful spirit who forbade her from revealing any more to me about energybending."

"I see," said Sokka grumpily.

"I'm sorry," said Aang, downtrodden. "It just seems like a dead end from where I am now. All I have to go off of is Doru Kun's reference to the art. I just don't know what to do…"

"Let me get this straight," stated Toph casually. "You think Doru Kun might've known something about how to fix Katara?"

"Yeah," Aang responded.

Toph shrugged. "Ask him."

Aang was astonished. "What?"

"Just talk to him," Toph clarified. "Like when you go to the Spirit World. Ask him about energybending and how you might be able to fix Katara."

Aang scoffed. "That's impossible," he said flatly.

"Why? I don't see what the problem is," said Toph simply. "If you can talk to Roku, you can talk to this dude."

"No," said Aang, shaking his head. "It doesn't work like that."

"How do you know?" asked Toph, smirking. "Have you tried it?"

"No," said Aang, peeved by Toph's smugness about her idea. "Since I learned the elements I can contact my most immediate past lives as need be, but it gets much harder with each new past life. Roku and Kyoshi have become a cinch to get in touch with, but Kuruk or Yangchen are a challenge for me – even now. I remember being told somewhere that Avatars either can't – or aren't supposed to – contact more than four reincarnations prior to them this way. For me, that's Yangchen."

"Hah!" said Toph. "You pick now to start doing what you're told? You never did what you were told about not energybending…"

"Why are you bringing that up now?" asked Aang, now very aggravated at her. "This is different, Toph. It can't be done!"

"Just like using energybending to bestow airbending can't be done? Don't say that something's impossible if you've never tried it," Toph told him.

Aang calmly thought to himself for a moment. He felt like he was breaking a strong taboo by trying to contact beyond one Avatar Cycle, but he was running out of other options. Perhaps Toph had a point. Nevertheless, if he could barely contact Yangchen, how was he supposed to contact Doru Kun? Yangchen lived a few hundred years ago, but Doru Kun died well over two thousand years ago. It was a ludicrous proposal. However, saving Katara might be all the more straightforward if this absurd plan came to fruition.

**Great Earth Temple**

Several hours passed by and the golden beams of the creeping dawn sun radiated and skimmed the tops of the countless buildings in the Earth Kingdom's greatest metropolis. The morning after the extravagant reunion event, the Avatar had approached Kuei and asked permission to venture to the prime spiritual spot in the whole of Ba Sing Se. This location was within walking distance – indeed, it was within the perimeters of the Earth King's vast palace. Kuei went as far as to take it upon himself to escort Aang there on foot, also accompanied by Sokka and Toph.

The Great Earth Temple was one of many buildings that were formally considered to be part of the Earth Kingdom Royalty's official residence. Being one of the frontal structures, it was accessible from the main street leading up to the palace, where a clique of lower nobles and advisors to the king made themselves at home. The temple, however, was far older than any of the houses nearby. One had to climb a fair number of steps to reach the doors at the entrance, which appeared as relatively miniature versions of the doors to the Earth King's throne room. Above the giant archway crowning the doors was a smooth, half-sphere bulging outward, with an even square whole at the center – the seal of the Earth King and the symbol of the Earth Kingdom.

As Kuei pushed open the doors and beckoned the Avatar to follow, Aang and the others beheld a spacious chamber lined with various historical artifacts, and a mural portrait of the previous four Avatars from the Earth Kingdom behind the ornate altar opposite them. The grand view was intimidating to look at, especially after climbing all the stairs before. Of course, this was a special location that a mere privileged few view or enter.

Aang looked quizzical as Kuei walked behind the altar, bending over and setting his eyes on the wall beneath the picture of the Earth Avatars as though he had dropped something. His motive was disclosed when he tilted a knob on the brick stony wall and the image split in the center, with the wall pushing apart, opening up a small doorway, which they walked through, to find a smaller room, with a cushion and meditation mat facing a smaller version of the mural in the greater chamber, this one with mini-figurines of Kyoshi and the other three most recent Avatars hailing from the Earth Kingdom.

"This is where I come to consult the spirits and conduct my regular prayers, as have generations of Earth Kings before me for a thousand years," explained Kuei. "Since Doru Kun was also an Earth Kingdom Avatar, this seems the most logical place to contact him."

"Great," said Aang, examining the area. He felt spiritually-attuned here, but did not take lightly the task before him, as Doru Kun was over twice as old as the temple was, and was not among the three Avatars that he saw accompanying Kyoshi.

"Take these," directed Kuei, handing the Avatar a set of antique prayer beads. They were like marbles, opaque and teal-colored, with the four elemental symbols carved into thick, square slabs in separate parts of the necklace. "They were blessed by renowned holy men from each of the four nations when they belonged to Avatar Kyoshi long ago. She used them in this temple around the time that she founded the Dai Li."

Aang gratefully received the sacred artifact. "Thank you, Kuei."

Seeing Aang prepare himself, Sokka managed a weak smile. "Are you ready to find out how to fix my sister? Do you need anything else?"

Aang humbly shook his head. "I think I'm as ready for this as I can ever be. If it can be done, the time is now. Leave me in peace and quiet. I can't have any distractions when I'm attempting something this immense. Even the slightest interruption could ruin it."

"I understand," said Sokka.

"Good luck, Twinkle Toes!" said Toph jubilantly.

"Thanks." With that, Aang sat himself down cross-legged in front of the inner altar, taking his stance and entering into deep meditation.

**Lower Ring**

Migo had been to Ba Sing Se once before, when he was training to serve in General Fong's battalion for the Earth Kingdom intervention in the Fire Nation Civil War. Months later, his ears were still ringing with the accusation that his mother whom he never knew, but always looked up to, had betrayed her country. Although he had not seen much of the city on that visit, the unshakable memory made it so he could not forget the view of the massive city from above – a city of walls and rules, as Toph always described it.

Migo had boarded the Ba Sing Se-bound airship the moment he arrived at the Omashu Royal Palace and, to his distress, found that Toph had already left. After his confrontation with Brawki, he was anxious to see Toph again as soon as he could. However, as he gazed outside, he noticed that the ground was closer and they had begun their descent prematurely. Migo knew where airships went to land in the heart of the Middle Ring, but the craft was lowering itself to a drawn-down section of the lower ring. Migo's immediate conclusion was that the airship had suffered technical malfunctions and was forced to land early. But then he noticed that they were near a crowded square lined with soldiers – and that a mob of artisans and other Lower Ring workers were attacking them.

As the airship touched down, the bewildered passengers panicked and ran down the ramp out into the open air, pushing and shoving each other and being pushed and shoved again by the people greeting them from the outside. The chaotic crowd swarmed into the airship, looking to plunder and salvage anything they could worth taking. Moments later, the captain of the airship was seen being dragged from his post, unconscious.

Attempting to remain calm, Migo ducked down, pushing himself through the crowd, trying to find someone reliable he could talk to. At last, he came across a heavyset man with a brown-green shirt on, who, unlike those around him, seemed to be in control of himself. He appeared to be scanning the area, sizing individual people up.

"Excuse me, what's going on?" Migo inquired.

Instead of answering Migo's question, he posed one of his own. "Are you an earthbender?"

"Yes, I am," said Migo loudly. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Go on ahead!" the man directed him. "We'll need you up front."

"What's this for?" asked Migo, still not realizing what was going on.

"We're marching on the Earth King's palace. Down with the old government!" Migo gulped, feeling as if he was swallowing a fruit pie whole.

**Earth Kingdom Royal Palace**

While their other friends had taken the morning to go and explore the downtown area, Sokka, Suki, Toph, Trinley, Tenzin, Kaddo, Vameira, Hinko, Sakema and the girl known as "Rouyu" congregated in Kuei's throne room, awaiting the results of Aang's spiritual voyage to communicate with his past life Doru Kun. Tenzin was moving a compressed air sphere up-and-down in front of Momo.

"I'm bored," said Kaddo, squatting on the floor with his hand closed over his face. "Would it be totally insensitive if I left now and came back to find out how it went later?"

"Yes, it would!" snapped Vameira. "This is our mother we're talking about."

"All the same, we're not doing her any good by sitting around here, are we?"

Before anyone else could respond, the enormous, fancy set of doors at the front of the chamber burst open and General How frantically rushed in to join them, bowing when he was right opposite Kuei's throne. "Your Majesty, I apologize for the interruption!"

"What is it?" asked Kuei, his face very serious now, given the ineloquent manner of his highest general's entrance.

Almost out of breath, How gave his news. "A-a revolt has started in the Lower Ring. It's far bigger than any of the demonstrations we've seen before. This time it's the real deal."

"Are you sure?!" asked Kuei in alarm. "How could this have happened so unexpectedly?"

"It appears we underestimated them," said How simply. "At least we have the Avatar in town now to help, though."

"No," said Sokka firmly. "Aang is busy at the moment."

"What could he be busy with anything besides this?" asked How, bewildered.

"He's in meditation trying to contact past lives," informed Toph.

"He's finding a way to save my sister," further explained Sokka.

"Aang's also going to ask about a vision he got from the Lion Turtle," said Trinley. "It has to do with the balance and saving the world. I don't know the how or when of that, but we should not interfere."

"We can help with the revolt if need be, until he's done. He just needs some time," Queen Toph reassured.

"I'm not sure how much time there is," said How with a scowl.

"Well, this was just perfect timing," remarked Sokka sarcastically.

**Lower Ring**

The revolt had nearly reached the towering wall which separated the Lower Ring from the Middle Ring. Migo found himself almost at the front of the angry crowd, which had already overrun the guards and law enforcers of their area. Although he wanted no part in this uprising, he felt his only option for the time being was to march with the rest of the persons around him. Now that they were advancing so quickly, however, Migo decided that he had to break ranks as soon as possible.

An opportunity presented itself as the tide of revolutionaries marched down a main street with a small alley leading off to the side, between a government office and a butcher shop. In a swift motion, Migo broke off from the crowd and ran down the alleyway, hoping nobody noticed him.

That hope did not last long. "Hey where are you going?!" yelled the same large man he had encountered earlier.

"He must be a bourgeois spy," shouted another angry voice behind Migo. "Get him! He's probably going to inform the Earth King of our movements!"

As Migo ran down the narrow tributary of the main road, he found that three others from the earthbender column came after him through his seismic sense and the sound of their thundering footsteps. In unison, the three of them slammed their right feet down and lifted rock spheres – each one foot in diameter – from the earth, then jabbed their arms forward, punching the rocks at Migo. Migo turned sharply around, kicking his right leg high into the air and shattering one rock, while dodging the other two. Despite being hit by the dusty remains of the projectile he had smashed to pieces, Migo swiftly recovered and levitated a similar rock of his own into the air, before sharply round-kicking it with his left leg and hitting one of his adversaries in the chest, knocking him back.

"Submerge him!" yelled one of his opponents. "Sink him beneath the earth and suffocate him underground!"

"I can't, he's too agile to get enough of a hold of him," the other shouted back.

Migo inhaled a deep breath and held his legs in firm stance before punching his two fists together and erecting a thin rock wall between himself and them. This wall was shattered about ten seconds later by three flying rocks, with the earthbender Migo hit in the chest before having recovered from that early blow. However, Migo was nowhere to be seen.

"Where did he go?" asked one of them, astonished.

"He must've run around the corner while his wall was up. Let's chase after him. He can't have gotten far!" With that, the three of them ran to the opposite end of the ally, past some storage crates and out the other end. Unbeknownst to them, Migo was hiding by a large basket just to the left of where he stood previously, having partially submerged himself with an earth sinking move. When the coast was clear, he reemerged.

**Great Earth Temple**

Just like the other times Aang meditated and reached out to his previous incarnations, he caught a trance-like glimpse of the former Avatars, beginning with Roku, as he brandished the fire emblem on his beaded necklace. For a second, Aang wanted to stop and talk to him – to apologize. However, as much as Aang owed that to Roku, it could not be his priority today.

Kyoshi came next, after Aang switched to the earth emblem. Like with Roku, Aang had been through one of her experiences through her own eyes – when she was killing Chin the Conqueror and creating her namesake island. Aang had later learned that seeing these past life memories was not fair to the past lives and that he had to avoid it – another unfortunate side effect of energybending.

After Kyoshi, was the self-described go-with-the-flow Kuruk. He had had a rude awakening of his own – and his bride-to-be, Ummi, had paid the price for Kuruk's missteps as Avatar. He had not lived true to his duty and so the spirit Koh took Ummi for him. The tale poured despair into Aang's meditative mind. He only hoped that he did not have to look for a method to make Katara right as long as Kuruk had yearned for a way to bring back Ummi.

Exactly one Avatar Cycle before Aang was Avatar Yangchen - and he could tell that she was displeased with him. Like Roku, Yangchen had warned Aang against descending into energybending – and he did not heed the warning. As Aang had predicted, he already felt himself growing tiresome in his meditative stance. Soon he would find out whether it was attainable for him to go back more than four Avatars. Aang felt as though he had hit a spiritual barrier. Raised as an airbender, he might have been inclined to accept it, but as the Avatar he was not of any one nation alone. As Toph had taught him, he confronted that barrier in his mind like a stubborn rock and refused to step aside or slow down.

At last, the moment of truth came. The Avatar snapped back to the fire symbol on the beads, not knowing whether he would go deeper into his past lives or merely catch a glimpse of Roku again. Aang felt pressured to exit the meditative stance at once, but he did not budge – and moments later – he caught a glimpse of the Fire Avatar before Yangchen. Aang had never met this man before and did not know much about him. But what was important was what he did know – that it was indeed possible to contact back more than four Avatars!

Still, that alone was far from enough for what he had to do today.

**Earth Kingdom Royal Palace**

"Death to the Earth King!" The sudden outburst made everyone in Kuei's throne room jump. Through the ajar door at the front of the chamber charged three men: one wielding a sword, one clutching a battleaxe and one who appeared to be an earthbender. The one in the center put his foot to the floor and caused an earth spike to rise up, then proceeded to levitate it up and send it toward Kuei's throne. Before it flew ten feet, it was blocked by a sturdy earth column, crafted by none other than Queen Toph Beifong. Then, one of Kuei's Royal Earthbender Guards kicked the ground and the assailant's legs were encased in coverings of earth.

Chief Sokka and his son Hinko both unsheathed their swords and clashed with the axe-holder, exchanging a few strokes before disarming him and rendering him weaponless. Suki, meanwhile, confronted the man with the sword. As he swung toward her, she drew one of her fans and blocked his attack, turning the strength of his attack against him. He subsequently fell back and dropped his sword.

Kuei promptly rose to his feet. "Take them prisoner," he instructed his two closest soldiers, clad in their traditional shaded-green armor. "They must've snuck in somehow. Send reinforcements back and secure all major points of entrance."

"So, let me get this straight," interjected Sokka. "The Fire Nation's plunged into civil war and ruin, the Air Nomads have plunged into civil war and ruin, and now this is happening in the capital of the Earth Kingdom? Man, it's a really good time to be from the Water Tribe, isn't it?"

"This is serious, Sokka!" snapped Suki impatiently.

"Hey, nothing wrong with making light of something when you're in control. We're all here in case any more lurkers are about," said Sokka. "I'd say all is well, for now."

"Of course," said Tenzin with enthusiasm. "We're ready for anything! Well, Vameira and I are at least."

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Kaddo, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, over the past few months, Vameira and I have traveled the world, encountering dragons, rogue airbenders, Dai Li and numerous Phoenix Army men, not to mention Vameira's episode with the airship. Meanwhile, you've been hanging back quite comfortably at the South Pole, living in the village and going penguin sledding. Face it, Kaddo. You've seen no real action."

"I've seen action!" snapped Kaddo, irritated.

Tenzin shook his head. "Sorry, but healing an otter-penguin doesn't count."

"No, not that," replied Kaddo. "Dad and I ran into a mysterious attacker at the North Pole. He didn't use any bending, but he moved really fast and he was hard to keep up with. He also had a sword that lit on fire. At first, we thought he was an assassin, but later it seemed like he was trying to capture Dad alive."

Toph put her hand to her mouth frantically. "Twinkle Toes – he's in the temple all by himself!"

Sokka's smile vanished. "And he's not exactly in fighting mode right now."

'We must go to the temple and watch over Uncle Aang while he's meditating," said Hinko decisively.

"But what about the Earth King?" asked Suki.

"Go," said Kuei. "I have plenty of guards here, and they're well-trained in my protection."

Sokka nodded somberly. "Let's go, then!" They all ran to reach the temple quick as could be.

"Oh no," said Kaddo, distressed. "I forgot my water pouch!"

Sakema grabbed one of two miniature, light brown patches strapped to hang at her waist. "Here, Kaddo. I have an extra one you can use."

"Okay, great," said Kaddo, snatching the pouch full of his bending source from Sakema's hand.

Sakema stared at him as though waiting for him to say something else. "You're welcome," she added after a few seconds of silence. "Try to remember your own next time."

Kaddo grimaced irritably. "I just forgot it today because I didn't expect to need it. It's no big deal."

"No waterbender-in-training should ever be without one," Sakema berated him coolly.

"Fine, then. I'll remember it next time," said Kaddo reproachfully.

"Maybe I should just take that back and leave you to fend for yourself today," said Sakema, annoyed.

"Back off! Stop getting on my case!" snapped Kaddo, pulling the strapped pouch over his shoulder. Sakema scowled as the two waterbending cousins ran to keep up with the others.

**Upper Ring**

Unlike the Earth King and his advisors, some in the Upper Ring were not at all surprised by the recent turn of events. The elder statesman Long Feng was standing across from Kuei's grand residence with sleek, graying hair and an arrogant smile spread across his face. He was flanked by about thirty Dai Li agents, standing to seriously sinister attention, and accompanied by Brother Memnon, Chao Feng and another couple dozen of their people, facing the palace in the same manner.

Long Feng's lips curled. "I must say, this revolution of ours was quite well-coordinated. I was skeptical that it would be strong enough to overwhelm Ba Sing Se at first. Brilliantly planned."

"Indeed," agreed Gitsu.

Brother Memnon nodded simply. "We had our contacts throughout the city, ready to incite rebellion at the right moment simultaneously. People are so easy to manipulate when they're desperate. All they need is a proper nudge in the right direction and chaos ensues. We waited for the Avatar to arrive to set our plans in motion."

"I've been hunting him a long time," said Chao Feng. "But now the search is over."

"You're lucky to be able to try again," Brother Memnon told him curtly, "after you nearly screwed up at the North Pole."

"I saw him enter the temple not too long ago," chimed in Gitsu.

"I've already sent some Dai Li agents in to retrieve him," said Long Feng confidently. "We'll fulfill our side of the bargain."

**Great Earth Temple**

As he entered the Great Earth Temple for the second time that day, Sokka saw that ten Dai Li agents had walked in mere seconds before him. They were halfway across the chamber and closing in on the altar – and the smaller room beyond where Aang was in meditation. Suddenly, a wall of earth stretching entirely across the width of the room sprung up, and the Dai Li halted in front of it, turning to face their adversaries with vigilance. Sokka hurled his boomerang across at them and knocked one of them in the head.

"Well done with the wall, Toph," congratulated Trinley, having been one of the first to reach the top of the steps to the temple with his airbending-enhanced speed.

"It was nothing," said Toph with a smirk. "I am the greatest earthbender of all time."

"Do you think the Earth King would approve of earthbending his sacred temple, though?" asked Trinley.

"Meh, who cares!" said Toph, waving her hand.

"I think we have more important stuff to think about," agreed Sokka.

Two of the Dai Li agents had started climbing the wall of earth with their rock-gloved hands, attempting to crawl over and reach Aang covertly. Toph would not allow them that chance, kicking a fissure through the floor and crushing the sections of the wall they were on, so they fell to the floor and lay unconsciously buried by stony shards. Meanwhile, Trinley flung forth an enormous air blast and sent three nearby Dai Li agents flying back, where they hit the wall with a harsh, discomforting thud.

Suki had picked a fight of her own. She lifted up her shield and swung her fan around hitting an agent in his rock-covered fist. He tried to throw his other glove at her face, but she batted it down with her fan and brought it back around to knock him out before he could retaliate. Hinko fought one of the Dai Li agents with his sword, as his father Sokka engaged another. Tenzin and Neinei – whom everyone else now called Rouyu – doubled up on one of the remaining agents. Tenzin pushed the agent's projectile-turned rock gloves aside and Neinei hit him in the chest with a few quick fire blasts. Kaddo bent water from the pouch that Sakema had given him and streamed it toward the Dai Li agent farthest from the door, dousing him with water, then freezing it in place, mimicking the move his father had begun to teach him.

With all the Dai Li agents present defeated, Toph raised both arms in the air and lowered the wall she had created earlier. "Everyone, let's gather at the rear of the chamber, close to where Aang is. Something tells me there'll be more of them."

Vameira peered through the secret door behind the altar. "Dad's still meditating. He looks quite peaceful right now."

"How can he have meditated through all that?" said Kaddo quizzically.

"Your father's in very deep concentration," explained Sokka. "He's trying to speak with Avatar Doru Kun. That's one of the most challenging things he's ever done. His concentration isn't broken yet, but let's not push our luck. We have to keep anyone who comes in here away from this area. More Dai Li agents might be about."

"Don't forget the revolutionaries," noted Hinko.

From lifetime, to lifetime, to lifetime, Aang felt deeper levels of his own self being pulled aside. Aang saw more Avatars – all different yet similar, as the cycle repeated the same nations. Some were men, some were women. They all lived to different ages – some being quite ancient, while others died young. Regardless, when exactly in life an Avatar appeared as a spirit remained a mystery. Some elder ones appeared as though young or middle-aged. Roku appearead as an old man, but he died far younger than Kyoshi, who appeared much younger as a spirit. With each new life, it was far harder to move back another one.

Following Yangchen, Aang had seen a Fire Avatar, then an Earth Avatar and another Air Avatar. After that, he set his eyes on a brave, determined female Avatar from the Fire Nation. Although young, she had experienced much. She must have had a lot to deal with in her time, but that made her strong. The Avatar before her was a young boy from the Earth Kingdom, sad in nature and lacking the same aura of the other incarnations. Aang soon realized why. He had died before he mastered all four elements and never became fully-realized – a lost generation of the endless cycle. The water Avatar before was similar. During this period, the world must have gone a long time without a proper Avatar. Aang saw a scarred Air Avatar next, and then another Fire Avatar, another Earth Avatar, another Water Avatar, and another Air Avatar.

And then another Fire Avatar, another Earth Avatar, another Water Avatar, another Air Avatar.

**Upper Ring**

Long Feng smirked cruelly. "This is quite a coup. My thanks to you, Memnon, and the rest of your people. I will certainly recommend you if I have acquaintances who want something done."

"No," said Brother Memnon firmly. "You'll say you planned this yourself. I never existed. Don't say a thing about us, or you'll regret it. When this is all over, just deliver the Avatar to us, alive, and we'll be on our way."

To Memnon's annoyance, Long Feng laughed. "Okay, sounds like a plan."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Silence and one prisoner for the biggest city on the planet," stated Long Feng. "It sounds like a good deal to be. And I can't help but think I'm getting the better side of the bargain."

Brother Memnon glared at him. "Don't underestimate the Avatar, Long Feng. He's not a child like when you fought him last. He is a grown man who knows all the elements, controls the Avatar State and harnesses the power of energy."

"Maybe," said Long Feng. "But as I've heard, he's meditating. My agents can handle someone who's meditating."

"Then why haven't they got him, yet?" asked Brother Memnon. "They should've had long enough."

Long Feng pondered the situation. "Hmmm…Gitsu, it's time to end this."

Gitsu gave a modest bow to his leader. "Yes, Sir." And so, Gitsu went into the temple, taking the rest of the Dai Li agents with him.

**Great Earth Temple**

Just as was predicted, a second wave of Dai Li agents entered the temple. This time, Gitsu was leading them. There were no hidden ways to enter the temple, so the Dai Li were forced to take a direct, less covert, approach than they normally would. Toph took advantage of this by rising up a line of twisted earth columns and pushing forward with great muscular strength, propelling the columns forward. A handful of the agents were knocked out or wounded by the columns, but the majority of them were able to leap over and proceed to charge toward the altar, with Gitsu still at the forefront.

Hinko, Suki, Trinley, Sakema and Kaddo rushed forth and engaged them in hand-to-hand combat. Trinley evaded jabs left-and-right with his airbending agility and conjured a pair of small whirlwinds around each of his arms, dazing the Dai Li agents and rendering them woozy before striking with subsequent air blasts. Four or five agents were about to strike at Vameira and Neinei, but all of a sudden they were flung in the air by earth sledges emerging from the ground.

"Thanks, Queen Toph!" yelled Neinei gratefully.

"I didn't do that," stated Toph, raising an eyebrow above her blind eye.

"I did," said someone else who had entered the temple.

"Migo!" yelled Vameira excitedly.

"Nice of you to show up," said Toph with sarcasm.

"I got a little held up," said Migo, turning his head to Toph as he multitasked by levitating a couple more rocks and throwing them at oncoming Dai Li agents. "I wound up in the middle of the Lower Ring when a revolt broke out. I barely managed to sneak away and gradually made my way to the Upper Ring. I was going to warn you about it when I got here, but it looks like you guys already have your own problems."

"How'd you find us?" asked Toph, confused.

"When I got here, I saw a bunch of Dai Li agents running into this place, talking about capturing the Avatar," said Migo as he blocked an oncoming flying rock glove and sent it back into its owner's face. "I thought the Dai Li would be more discreet than that."

"They usually are," said Toph, sending an earth trench at a couple agents and knocking them in the ground.

It was then that Vameira looked around and noticed that Gitsu himself was nowhere to be seen among the combat. She turned around and gasped as she saw him walking through the secret door. He had entered the sacred room, his arm outstretched to seize his prize, when Vameira dashed in and sent a precise airblast to knock him off his balance, carefully aimed at him and not her father.

"I remember you kidnapped me last time I was in this city," said Vameira defiantly. "You're not taking my father!"

Outraged, Gitsu turned to face the young airbender. "You wanna play, little girl?" He shoved both his hands into the wall and drew them out with brand new rock gloves intact.

Vameira rotated her arms around and created a small ball of air, then sent it toward Gitsu's feet, tripping him and landing him on the ball, spinning with it and growing dizzier by the second until he fell on his bottom.

Migo rushed to the scene and lifted a column out of the ground, sending Gitsu out of the room, out of the chamber, and out of the temple. "You been practicing?" he asked Vameira with a smile.

"A little," she replied modestly with a giggle.

Back on the other side of the altar, Tenzin found himself seemingly cornered by four agents. He twisted his arms around to make an air ball, then enlarged it and made it into a spiraling circular cylinder, which he himself jumped into. He kept the air currents moving and rode the air wheel through the chamber sweeping every Dai Li agent he came across off their feet with enhanced air blasts and circular movements. At last, all the agents left standing ran out the front door, retreating from the Great Earth Temple. The famous Team Avatar and their new additions had proven too much for them.

"That's an impressive move you just did," Trinley commented on Tenzin's air wheel.

"Thanks. I invented it myself."

**Earth Kingdom Royal Palace**

"Sire, we're afraid the situation is only worsening," High General How informed Earth King Kuei remorsefully.

"How so?" questioned Kuei, still maintaining composure as he sat in his throne and heard the latest update.

"I'm afraid we've already lost control of the Lower Ring and much of the Middle Ring," stated General Tyro, who was standing beside How and two other veteran generals. The entire Council of Five had gathered in the throne room, minus General Fong. "I've ordered our men in certain areas to retreat so they could join with our forces at the center of the city and give us a stronger resistance."

Kuei nodded. "Yes, at this point, that's our best course of action."

"I never expected them to get this far when it began," admitted General How. "Unfortunately, we just weren't prepared for something on this scale so soon."

**Great Earth Temple**

Aang had now been stuck on a Fire Avatar for a long while and his meditation was nearly broken due to the extreme intensity he felt. It was taking every ounce of concentration he could muster to reach the Earth Avatar before him. Aang lost track of how many cycles he had gone through; but the next Avatar had to be Doru Kun – just had to be. Aang focused all his energy into the centers of his chi and inner-strength He gave it everything he had, so if it was possible at all for him to talk to the next Avatar, he would do it, but if it was doable, it was only barely so. Aang would not even have time to check who it was first before stopping and talking to them.

Through a tremendous effort, Aang broke down the last barrier in his way and brought himself to the Earth Avatar. Exhausted, Aang took a second to rest his spiritual energy the way one would catch their breath in the Spirit World, in awe of how many lives he had gone through to reach here. Then Aang looked up. In front of him sat a majestic, middle-aged man with a straight, pointed beard on his chin and donning a set of dark green plated armor, like something out of the Ba Sing Se museum, lined with symbols of all four elements – only fit for an Avatar. Aang paused. He had come a long way, but there was no mistaking it. This was not Doru Kun.

Aang stared in disbelief. The hope that was what kept him going on, living with himself, and getting out of bed in the morning, was gone. Having tried his best in the best possible conditions to contact Doru Kun, Aang now knew for sure that he had no chance of doing so. With all his hard efforts wasted, the bitter feeling of defeat sunk in like the piercing jaws of a saber-tooth moose lion. The Avatar could do nothing now, except fold his head in his arms. At the edge of his rope, Aang broke down and cried.

**Upper Ring**

"Still no Avatar," said Brother Memnon with disciplined impatience.

Long Feng was considerably less confident than he had been earlier that day. "Look, we've tried everything we can for now to get him out alive. The uprising will reach the Upper Ring before too long, so we should shift our focus to consolidating power here. Then we can take the time to plan a new strategy to capture the Avatar. It's obviously much more difficult than we assumed, so we shouldn't rush it."

"Don't you dare try to shut us out, Long Feng," said Brother Memnon angrily. "The plan is only partially set in motion for today."

"What do you mean?"

"The lower classes have risen up, but will they accept you as your leader when all is said and done? That remains to be seen."

"Of course," said Long Feng, taken aback. "Why wouldn't they?"

"You're just another aristocrat, a former politician who served the Earth King," he explained. "By default, you're an enemy. Under the present circumstances, it's less likely that you'll be in charge than the city will simply degenerate into mob rule - and you'll go own with it."

"Is that really what you want for Ba Sing Se?" asked Long Feng in desperation. He had no idea why he was trying to appeal to this man's conscious of all things. Long Feng had only ever known stone-cold stubbornness from this fellow.

"We're indifferent to fate of the city as long as we get what we want," said Brother Memnon tersely. "I can pull the necessary strings for you to take charge, but only if you cooperate with us until we have no further use for you."

Gitsu returned to the scene, scarred and battered, followed by a handful of other Dai Li agents who made it back. He turned to face Long Feng. "Sir…we failed."

The former Grand Secretariat was not pleased. "Yes…you have. Captain Gitsu, I am relieving you of your rank!"

"What?!"

"You heard me. You have let us down on your mission in this hour of need. You are not fit for command!" Under the circumstances, Long Feng was happy to cast off the blame onto someone else.

"Apparently your agents weren't as able as you boasted. Chao Feng, show them how it's done," directed Brother Memnon.

"At once, Your Excellency," said Chao Feng, making his way toward the temple with twenty more of his organization in toe.

**Great Earth Temple**

"It sounds like the uprising is much closer to the Upper Ring than it was when we got here," said Toph, resting her bare foot on the floor and stretching out with her seismic sense.

"The danger is high, for all of us now," commented Sokka. "I think we need some extra help to get out of the city now."

"What are you saying?" asked Toph.

Sokka sighed. "I think we should fetch Aang."

Tenzin was shocked. "What?! We can't – he has to talk to Doru Kun and save our mother!"

"Yeah," said Vameira. "He sucked out her energy and now he's gonna put it back!"

"Our priority now should be escaping this place in one piece," said Sokka, determined. "We can fight off a few Dai Li agents, but not what's coming next. It's time to stop chasing after the unrealistic."

Kaddo, wide-eyed, stared into his uncles orbs in sheer disbelief. "You've lost hope that my mother can be saved!"

Sokka looked at all three of them in pity. "Look, I know this is difficult for you all to come to terms with, but the truth is, there was probably never much hope to begin with. Aang probably won't be able to reach Doru Kun, and even if he did, the chance of saving Katara – your mother – would still be pretty slim. We must accept the reality of it and evacuate with the Earth King and the rest of our friends. What's done is done, I'm willing to give Aang a second chance now, but we need him here. It's time to stop chasing after mad false hopes."

"Even Twinkle Toes said that he didn't think he could contact Doru Kun," said Toph. "He had doubts, too."

"Exactly," stated Sokka. "I'm sorry, kids, but I'm going to go wake up your father now."

"Wait," said Toph, changing her tune. "You didn't let me finish. He had doubts, but I don't think he would've tried it if he knew it was impossible. He thought this was worth at least trying, and I think we should honor that."

"Well said," agreed Trinley.

Sokka shifted his gaze from Toph to Trinley, then to Suki, then to Hinko. "Well…let's pray you're all right."

"No prayer will save any of you now," came a new voice from the giant entrance. Chao Feng, along with more than twenty of his comrades – dressed in their notable black garb with face-coverings – had entered the temple.

"One of you was the one who attacked me in my dressing room!" declared Toph, having the capability to recognize individuals through seismic sense.

Neinei assumed her fighting stance. "Whoever you are, I don't care. You're about to get fried!"

"Rouyu, no, don't!" Kaddo shouted as she punched a fire blast in the direction of them.

Chao Feng drew his katana and lifted it up to Neinei's fire blast, dousing it in the flame and allowing the fire to engulf his sword.

"What is it?" asked Neinei.

"Nevermind," said Kaddo, annoyed. "I was just going to tell you not to do what you just did!"

Clueless, Neinei turned and saw Chao Feng swinging his burning blade and charging at them. "Oh, I see…sorry," she said, showing her teeth with guilt.

With a murderous spark in his eye, Chao Feng ran toward the girl who had thrown fire at him. Before he could reach Neinei, however, Sakema sent a water whip his way, which did not touch him, but distracted him enough for the moment. Chao Feng switched his target and sliced his sword at Sakema, making a large cut out of her arm which began to burn. Sakema panicked and brought all the remaining water from her pouch and splashed it on her own arm. With nothing to hit her more-experienced opponent with, Sakema backed away in fear as Chao Feng raised up his sword, ready to strike her heart.

Hinko intervened and clashed Chao Feng's burning sword with his normal one. "Leave my sister alone!" Hinko's training had paid off well, and he exchanged stroke after stroke with Chao Feng, though he was constantly on the defensive. He managed to call out for a moment between clangs. "Kaddo, heal her, now!"

"Right," Kaddo called back. He knelt down by his cousin and bent some water from his pouch around his hands.

"We'll cover you," announced Tenzin. Along with Vameira and Neinei, he stood beside them and fended off attackers with sais and katanas. Everyone else in the chamber had their hands full. Sokka and Suki were worried about their daughter, but were themselves engaged in duels with other katana-wielding members of this group. Migo bended as much earth as he could, as quickly as he could, while Toph threw rocks left-and-right at the opponents. She managed to hit a few, but the rest were so competent at dodging that even she could not take them all on at once. Trinley, meanwhile, stood by the altar, whipped up a whizzing air shield and dodged sais as he guarded the entrance to the meditation section.

Aang sobbed, onto the ground opposite the nameless Avatar of the Earth Kingdom, having not said a word since he came out of his search. The Earth Avatar, dignified when he first appeared, now looked unsure of himself. "Is-is something the matter?" the man asked Aang.

"Yes," said Aang, teary-eyed. "I need to talk to Avatar Doru Kun, but I can't. It's impossible!"

"I see. I must say, it's been many centuries since I've spoken with a current Avatar. Is there maybe anything I can help you with?"

"No. No, it has to be him!"

"I see." This man from the ancient world spoke in a tone that was sympathetic mixed with being offended, though still mostly sympathetic. "Well, if you've come this far, you really must want to talk to him."

"Did you ever talk to Doru Kun?" questioned Aang.

"No," he responded. "I'd heard about him of course, but I never ventured to do that."

"Of course," said Aang. "I bet he was long ago for you, too."

"Yes," the Earth Avatar said regretfully. "He was an entire Avatar Cycle before me."

"What did you say!?" asked Aang, pausing mid-breath.

"I said I never spoke to Doru Kun

"After that!"

"He was an entire Avatar Cycle before me."

"So, you're saying Doru Kun is four Avatars before you?" Aang asked for clarification.

"Yes."

"Only four Avatars before you." Going back just one more Avatar, let alone four, would have been an impossible feat mere minutes ago, but now that Aang knew exactly how much further back it was, it seemed all the more attainable.

"Four Avatars is quite a jump, you know," the Earth Avatar told him. "Then again, you've already come much farther than that, so I guess that you're almost there. Well, you shouldn't give up now!"

"Would I have to start from the beginning again, though?" Aang asked, having somewhat regained himself.

"Usually you would, but if you go back into your meditation now, I reckon you can avoid that. Go back four more Avatars. I'll use my spiritual power to help you along."

"Thanks," said Aang, reinvigorated.

"You're welcome. I'm happy to do my part to help my reincarnation reach my past life."

**Earth Kingdom Royal Palace**

The mood in Kuei's throne room had become grim. "Your Highness, I'm afraid we have failed you," said Tyro solemnly. "We can no longer protect the Upper Ring from the insurgents. We must…evacuate the area on your airships. We can regroup in exile."

"How did this happen?" asked Kuei, more to himself, than to any of his advisers. "I've made some rash actions in the past, but I never expected to be retaliated against with something like this. Ever since I traveled the country with Bosco, I thought I had more connection with my people. I thought I understood them better. Maybe I didn't understand them like I thought."

The Head of the Council of Five interjected. "With all do respect, Your Majesty, you mustn't blame yourself. We've been analyzing the attack and this is far too calculated to be the sole work of an unplanned mob. There are unseen outside forces at work, for what purpose we don't yet know."

**Great Earth Temple**

By the time Kaddo had fully-healed Sakema, Hinko had sustained a small wound of his own. Kaddo offered to help, but Hinko resolved to carry on fighting with it, sweating profusely. They had all tired themselves out by this point, but their opponents held onto their stamina. Their agility, accuracy and persistence made up for the supposed bending gap.

Sokka and Hinko were now both fighting Chao Feng, while their friends and family stood guard by the altar, resolved not to allow anyone within that perimeter. Sokka and Hinko positioned themselves on either side of Chao Feng, careful not to get too close and come in contact with the flames that attached to his blade. They rotated themselves so they were both standing in front of him and tried to clash with him so the other would have more room to strike. However, Chao Feng seemed to recognize their strategy and blocked them both quickly. Also, his blade seemed much bigger with the fire.

Kaddo saw an opening from his position several feet away and brought a large bubble of water out of his pouch, which he streamed toward them, focusing his chi. He splashed it all upon Chao Feng's sword, which put out the fire around it at once. Chao Feng had not expected this, but carried on fighting with a flameless katana. From behind, Migo levitated a rock and punched it forward, hitting Chao Feng in the back so he stumbled forward. Chao Feng still managed to block Hinko's swing with his own sword, but Sokka's pierced him in the rib!

Chao Feng wailed and ran away from Sokka and Hinko, out of the temple and down the stairs. Sokka, Hinko, Migo and Kaddo exchanged triumphirate glances with each other, their morale boosted. However, they could not forget that almost twenty opponents were still in the temple, and that the way things were going, they would not all be gone in a hurry.

"Aang had better be speaking to Doru Kun right now!" yelled Sokka, swinging his space sword at another opponent and engaging him in a duel. "I'm not sure how much more we can take."

**Upper Ring**

Chao Feng ran back, panting heavily and covering the wound in his chest with the whole of his right forearm.

"Sir, I-" Chao Feng's words were cut short as Brother Memnon raised his foot off the ground and kicked Chao Feng in the jaw, so he was thrown back several feet and landed on his backside upon the rough, unsympathetic pavement. As he recovered and lifted his head once again, a strain of blood creviced the area below his lower lip. Long Feng gasped, taken aback by Memnon's reaction.

"Honestly, Chao Feng, what good are you?" asked Brother Memnon furiously. "Even if I can bring myself to understand how you didn't take the Avatar at the North Pole – the fact that you can't take him now when he's meditating in the temple like a sitting turtle duck is just unacceptable!"

"It's not just the Avatar himself," countered Chao Feng. "He has strong friends. They are also a force to be reckoned with."

"Save it, you pathetic swine!"

An expression formed on Chao Feng's face never seen there before. "Please, Sir, have mercy," said Chao Feng, trembling. "I just need one more chance."

"Mercy is a word of cowards," said Brother Memnon, looking down at his subordinate in disgust. "You have failed, Chao Feng, and as a failure, you're no use to anyone. It's as simple as that. There are no second chances, not with us."

Suddenly, a rumbling noise sounded from the not-so-far-off distance, and Long Feng turned his head uneasily. "They'll be here soon," the former Grand Secretariat announced. "Time is short."

"Then it's time to wrap things up," said Brother Memnon, flashing a deadly grimace as he turned his head away from Chao Feng and left the both of them behind.

"Where are you going?" Long Feng called out after him.

Brother Memnon ascended the steps to the Great Earth Temple. "If you want something done right, you have to do it yourself."

**Great Earth Temple**

Exiting meditation, Aang at last snapped Kyoshi's beads back to the earth symbol and opened his eyes. Aang remembered visiting the shrine with Katara what felt like an eternity ago, and he knew what his former incarnation looked like, having come across his statue at the Vault. Now, at long last, the spiritual outline of Avatar Doru Kun formed in front of him.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	37. Chapter 37: The Ghost of Avatar's Past

**Ba Sing Se, 95 ASC**

The constant presence of peril reigned at the Outer Wall of Ba Sing Se during the ever-apparent wave of siege. On one end, there was the might of the forcefully-expanding Fire Nation; on the other was the capital of the Earth Kingdom: the impenetrable city. An unstoppable force had met an immovable object. And each side loathed the other, with most of those who fought having at least two generations before them in the same, unending conflict that had consumed the world. The very idea of peace no longer existed in memory – only stories. All those who recalled it were long gone, and the reality they knew might as well have been folklore, like the Avatar – and the Air Nomads of old.

The Earth Kingdom had set up a more-or-less permanent base just inside the Outer Wall, where they coordinated their resistance and sent massive waves of troops to do battle with the Fire Nation on the other side. Above ground, countless benders and warriors were housed and trained for combat. Just below ground, in the lower part of this base, were a far more unkempt and quiet set of quarters. It was where prisoners of war were held, and was only accessible through a spiraling stairwell opened through earthbending. The stairwell was ordinarily closed, but it was ajar at the present. A pair of voices rang from above, which gradually grew louder. It was a man and a woman.

"This is ridiculous!" snapped the woman. "It's unfair, Commander!"

"You're lucky you're not court-martialed, Captain!" the man snapped back.

"How about just thanking me," suggested the female captain. "Because of my latest assault, we gained more ground than we have in weeks and we brought back two armored tundra tanks."

The male commander shook his head. "You don't get it, do you? It was a foolish move you made. You nearly got your whole platoon killed, Captain. You behaved irrationally out there. General Sung is furious!"

"Hah, General Sung! I'd love to give him a piece of my mind. The most incompetent general ever – he has no nerve. I had to make a move for him."

"I'd keep your mouth shut," her commander told her sternly, "unless you want to be charged with insubordination, too."

She remained angry, but calmed herself with a deep breath. "How long have we been fighting this battle for? A year? Maybe a little more? It's a dire situation when these fiery tyrants have finally grown arrogant enough to go for Ba Sing Se. It's time we ended it!"

"Hah – ending it," said the man, laughing without humor. "That's thinking impossibly far ahead. Now you really are being irrational. You are confined to barracks for the time being, where you will guard the new, important prisoner. Those are your orders, Captain Ratana."

Captain Ratana begrudgingly saluted her superior and hung her head, reluctantly accepting her punishment for going against the accursed general's wishes. She knew that her place was on the battlefield. It was where she belonged. Instead, she was down in this dump that harbored captives from the Fire Nation. Now, there was one from the Earth Kingdom, too. She marched gloomily to her new post: a confined area that held a single prisoner - meant for extra security. Aside from the bricked walls and the steel bars of unbendable metal, there was only a small desk that her direct commanding officer sometimes used, with naught but a messy stack of papers and a rusted tea kettle atop it. Ratana peered into the cell with her eyes blazing, at her only company down here, a man of about her age – one of those she fought.

The man was as cheerful as she was the opposite. "Ratana of Gaipan, my personal prison guard. I never thought I'd see the day."

Ratana narrowed her eyes. "You're the one I've been wanting to fight most. I'm a champion bender on my side, and you on yours. I've been looking forward to meeting you. Now, the time finally comes – and you're a darned prisoner of war!"

"Sounds like you're somewhat of a prisoner yourself," he said matter-of-factly. "I could hear your voices all the way down the hall."

"You should not have been listening!" Ratana snapped at him.

"Easy, there," said the man, putting up a hand. "You'd better control your temper down here. From what I hear, your general doesn't want me harmed."

"No," she replied, shaking her head. "Not yet, anyway. I'm sure he plans to give you a swift, public execution when the time comes." She was eager to wipe that smug smile off his firebender face.

The man, however, was not in the least put off by these words. "Doesn't matter. I'll have escaped from this place long before then."

"You seem awfully sure of yourself."

"Well, I'm not one to toot my horn… but I am my father's son. I've been captured three times before and I've never needed any assistance to bust myself out. This whole ordeal is nothing new to me. It's like a game I play, over and over."

"You haven't had me as your guard before," said Ratana, staring piercingly straight into his eyes. "Whatever you try to pull here, I'll catch you and stop you! I always find a way to do what I must. Since I was younger I've had to fend for myself. I don't expect one in your position to understand that. You've had everything handed to you."

The prisoner shook his head. "Oh, no. Growing up in among us is no fire gummy cakewalk. Only the strong survive in my family. Any show of weakness is not tolerated, even from children. My grandfather doesn't believe in the concept of a proper childhood. My dad's different from the rest of them, though. He would bring me to play in the palace courtyard and tell me bedtime stories of the first firebenders… and the first earthbenders."

"Why would your father tell you of the badgermoles? That's ours!" said Ratana, as though the thought of them discussing the topic offended her.

The man shrugged calmly. "My dad always made a point of knowing and understanding everyone, not just ourselves."

"I was never particularly close to my father," Ratana said with her arms crossed. "But when I was little, he also told me the story of Oma, Shu and the badgermoles."

"Well, what do you know," said the man cheerfully. "We're not completely different."

"Not every version of the story is accurate," said Ratana, narrowing her eyes again. "I doubt the one you heard was."

"I'll tell you my version and you can tell me anything you find wrong with it," said the man, grinning slyly. "In the meantime, why don't you get us some tea," he added, gesturing to the rusted kettle on the officer's desk. "It's a long story, after all."

Ratana's eyes lit up in fury. She was aggravated that he dared to put forward such a familiarity with her, but in a few seconds, she settled. "Sure, why not? We're both stuck here for the time being."

"I hope it's jasmine. Jasmine's my favorite."

**Ba Sing Se, 121 ASC**

That siege and the war it was a part of had long ended. The world had finally received a taste of the peace it yearned for, but that was not the case now. Another fight was happening in Ba Sing Se. General Sung had retired a few years ago, but some who served alongside had returned to action, including General How, Head of the Council of Five. How, along with his comrades Fong and Tyro, positioned himself atop an ostrich horse at the seam of the wall that divided the Upper Ring from the Middle Ring – a short handful of blocks from the Earth Kingdom Royal Palace. Behind the three generals was a formidable lineup of Earth Kingdom Royal Guard troops with dark armor and lime-green feathered helmets. Ordinarily, they would be at the palace protecting the king. Today, however, they were just as useful protecting the king here as they were back at the palace. Soon they would be facing the oncoming Lower Ring Revolt.

"Haru is in town now," Tyro aloofly uttered aloud. "I wonder how he's coping." On the other side of the dividing wall, the sound of the crowd was becoming louder and closer by the second.

"If I were you, I would put personal thoughts aside and focus on your duty to your king and your country," Fong said monotonously, facing forward.

As Tyro turned irritably to Fong, How put up a hand to signal him to halt. "We don't have time for the two of you to have you usual squabbles. We're going to need every ounce of energy we have for when they get here."

"For our enemies, you mean?" asked Fong bluntly.

"For when we fight… the insurgency," said How awkwardly.

Fong did not have time to say anything else in response as the towering wall was shattered like broken glass, revealing a mob of lower-class citizens of all ages, shapes and sizes – and a good number of whom were presumably able earthbenders. General How had hoped that the presence of such a well-suited and well-equipped army would be an intimidating sight and that those in the uprising would give up some of their resolve. Instead, they viewed the royal symbol on the soldiers' uniforms with disgust, and they attacked the flanks without hesitation. Despite their lesser military experience and lack of advanced armor or weaponry, the mob soon became too much for the Earth King's troops, who were routed and driven back.

How watched in shock as Fong and Tyro were shaken from their horses and dragged across the ground, being kicked and insulted with every passing second. Now, he was the only one in charge of this doomed outfit. Although half of his men were no longer standing, How made a vow to himself that he would fight on with his all until the end – but that was something he soon reconsidered.

For many years, How had been well-regarded by all of his Earth King's subjects. He had served them with distinction against the Fire Nation. As for now, although he was not a representative of his countrymen, but of the "old government" they adamantly denounced. Now came the inevitable: the revolutionaries swarmed into the Upper Ring. Their futile line of defense had been crushed.

Defeated, How gazed at the faces of the revolutionaries. They were not at all like those of the Fire Nation he once fought. It was not hatred he found in their eyes, but the yearning desperation that comes from going through a painful struggle. It did not seem right to make war on one's own people like this. Then again, if they were doing the same, how could one say they were of the same "people?" General How, though, would not have much longer to ponder that. He would not have much longer - period.

**Great Earth Temple**

"How much longer you think this will take?" Sokka asked, exasperated, as he brought his long blade about to meet that of his opponent before kicking him in the chest and knocking him to the ground, taking a fraction of a second to catch his breath before getting his next customer.

"Hopefully not long," Toph answered matter-of-factly as she kicked the ground and levitated a couple small boulders she hurled at their anonymous enemies. "Aang must already be asking Doru Kun about Katara."

"We'll see how much good it'll do," said Sokka, downcast.

"A lot!" snapped Kaddo, while concentrating hard on keeping an assailant at bay with swift slashes of his water whip.

"Any minute now, the Avatar should reemerge," Trinley interjected thoughtfully. Unlike the rest of them, he was not in the midst of heated battle. Instead, he poised himself in the entrance to the room behind the altar, where he used his airbending to deflect sais or shove away the occasional on-comer who managed to break through their line of defense. "Once he comes out to join us, we can all escape and put Doru Kun's advice into action together."

They were all much more in control of the situation than they were before. Gathered together at the rear of the temple's chamber, each of them had settled into their position. Sokka, Suki and Hinko collectively fought three opponents at once with their swords – or in Suki's case, fans. Beside them the younger crowd of benders – Tenzin, Kaddo, Vameira, Sakema and Neinei, whom most of them now knew as Rouyu – halted the advances by hitting them with their various elements. Of course, no matter how many times these enemies were knocked over, they always got up again. Migo and Toph stood side-by-side, lining the enormous room with earth trench after earth trench. They were throwing rocks less often at this point, as the trenches had proven more effective in buying them time, as the others were fairly agile and capable of dodging boulders. As Trinley continued to guard the hidden door, he noticed that they were gaining an edge, and that their combined efforts appeared to be working. Any adversary who tried to force their way through to the Avatar or leap past the defenses was soon driven back.

But then, a hoard of small objects whizzed through the grand doorway and into the temple. Sokka had noticed them as soon as they made contact with the floor. Popping noises sounded from separate corners of the chamber and drafty puffs emitted from the new artifacts. As the smoke filled the room, Sokka recalled where he had encountered similar weapons. He had glimpsed those exact kind of object over two decades ago, during an adventure involving a rare waterbending scroll. It had been stolen by Katara from a band of pirates, who had in turn stole it from another waterbender. That coveted scroll had been long forgotten, though, once the pirates decided to fight the Fire Nation soldiers for the prize of the Avatar instead.

The fighters in the temple dressed in black suddenly relinquished their stances. This had not come as much of a surprise for them. Meanwhile, Tenzin and Trinley both swung their arms about simultaneously, directing the air currents and pushing outward to expel the obscuring vapor from their area, allowing them to see what was in front of them.

When the smoke cleared, a tall, bearded man was present. He wore the same outfit as the other unknown figures, except that he lacked a face covering. The symbol on his chest was colorful, with the eye of the central moon decorated bright red on the left side, purple on the orb in the middle and pale, sky-blue on the right. A set of round beads lined the necklace just above his shoulder-level. Two long, kodachi blade daggers rested on either side of his belt. The man's eyes were sharp and looked as though they were trained to strike fear wherever they stared. "I come for the Avatar."

"We know that," Migo responded loudly, as he rotated his straight knee-cap and kicked the floor forcefully, levitating part of the square stone tile into the air. "We come to stop you." With that, he punched the air, sending the rock projectile at the one he addressed.

He swerved slightly in response, doing a minimal motion of evasion so that the rocky tile passed inches from his body. Brother Memnon did not skip a heartbeat over this. "Step aside and nobody else gets harmed today."

"No!" shouted Migo, readying another tile.

Brother Memnon brandished a large, three-sectioned san-ja-gun nunchuku. The nunchuk spanned over four feet in total, and the divisions matched the symbol on his clothes: red on one side, blue on the other and purple in the middle. Once he drew it from his tunic, however, he grasped the midsection with a clenched fist and swung the weapon so rapidly that the colors were barely visible. The strength was enough to cut Migo's second oncoming tile in half. Memnon's comrades came back onto the scene and rushed forward, though most of everyone's attention was now focused on him.

Brother Memnon whirled his weapon around and twisted the red third. For a second it appeared that the red part had turned dark. Then it became apparent that spikes had been released from the interior, which must've been hollow. Memnon looked about, then, in a rocking motion, shook the section in the direction of the altar.

The Avatar's friends darted for cover as the miniature, spiny projectiles flew through the air toward them. Trinley managed to deflect the majority with a spiraling gust of air. Sokka found himself pierced in the arm, before subsequently falling to his knees. The Southern Chief struggled back to his feet, holding his sword shakily in front of him. "What, what was that?" he voiced aloud.

The Queen of Omashu bent down and picked up one of the other thorns from the tiled ground. "I rebognize the smell. These darts have the same venom on the tip that I was given. It's a much smaller dose, but it'll still have an effect."

The red nunchuk compartment had another set of spikes prepared, but Brother Memnon pressed the center-edge of the weapon and the darts retreated back to their home within. He reached for the blue section and pulled out a black, five-pointed metallic star – a shuriken! Brother Memnon took hasty aim and hurled it at the opponent of his closest to the secret door – Hinko. Fortunately the well-trained southern warrior dodged by a fraction of an inch.

"Uncle Sokka, are you alright?" asked Vameira, on the verge of a stammer.

"I'll be alright," Sokka answered gruffly. He turned to his wife, who was kneeling over him in shock. "It looks like the red section of that guys weapon has poisoned spikes and the blue one contains shuriken stars. Look where he puts his arm and ready yourself for whatever comes." Suki managed a nod in response.

Avatar Aang sat inside the meditation chamber behind the altar his companions so vigilantly defended. He himself was still oblivious to their struggles, his mind being calm as he found himself opposite the ethereal body of Avatar Doru Kun. Having tried so hard to finally reach this point, Aang at last opened his mouth. "Avatar Doru Kun – it is an honor to meet you. I have much to ask about today. I am Avatar Aang, and-"

Doru Kun, not wasting any time, cut him off. "I know who you are. Part of my power goes to you every time you're in the Avatar State."

Aang was taken aback by the tone of Doru Kun's response. "We're inside the Great Earth Temple in Ba Sing Se. I knew this would be right place to get in touch with you."

Doru Kun winced, as though he did not follow Aang's logic. "Why?"

"Well…you're an Earth Avatar, and Ba Sing Se is the capital of the Earth Kingdom," explained Aang, surprised at being made to do so. "I also used sacred beads that belonged to Avatar Kyoshi."

Doru Kun's eyes narrowed. "I come from one of many kingdoms on the Greater Earth Continent – and my people have always hated the people of Ba Sing Se. And I don't see how another Avatar long after I died has anything to do with this. So…what is your purpose in getting in touch with me, Avatar Aang?"

"A couple of things. First, I have to save my wife. She's…not right. Also, I got a dreamlike vision from the Lion Turtle that says I have to save the world somehow.

"Why would I know about either of those? You should've contacted an Avatar closer to the time you live."

"I've uncovered some things about you," Aang clarified. "I also had this dream – like a past life memory – where I remembered being you – and it was parallel to what I'm facing today. I also visited your shrine in the Cave of the Ancients. It told the story of some of what you encountered as Avatar, which sounded relevant to what I'm having a problem with. That confirmed my suspicion."

"Hmmm," said the spiritual ghost of Aang's past life. Doru Kun was stroking his large beard, pondering this. "Remembering your past life like that doesn't sound like something ordinary for the Avatar Spirit. Any Avatar can contacts their past lives for guidance – as you are now – but that's it. And yes, I know about the Cave of the Ancients. It's far more ancient than I am. I know that it's a sacred ground with mysterious power. You didn't happen to see a giant wolf there, by any chance?"

"Yes, I did," said Aang, nodded. He felt like he was finally getting somewhere in his new journey.

**Upper Ring**

Long Feng gritted his teeth as he stared at the Great Earth Temple, waiting to see signs of what was happening inside. It was not long before he decided that he could bear the uncertain tension no longer. "There is not much time! We have to plan out what our next move is."

"We?!" asked Gitsu in a raised voice.

"Look, I'm sorry about berating you before. Things just weren't going well for us and I had to make myself look better. I'm fully-prepared to reinstate you as my captain. I'd hate to lose you, Gitsu. You've given me much faithful service over the years."

"Yes, I like to think I have."

"What we need to do is decide how we're going to deal with the revolutionaries – who will reach the palace in a matter of minutes. And how we're going to deal with these…people – when the time comes."

"Careful – he's still here," Gitsu whispered to Long Feng cautiously. He was gesturing at the wounded man kneeling on the ground beside them. Chao Feng, however, did not appear to be listening. He had ripped part of his sleeve off, which he was using to bandage his wound from earlier.

Long Feng waved this statement aside. "Nevermind him. He'll soon be done for. We'll just worry about rallying the revolutionaries when they get here."

"What about the Avatar?"

"We'll catch the Avatar somehow if our partners don't," said Long Feng, determined.

"Yes, they're not the kind you can get away with double-crossing," agreed Gitsu. "It's too bad we had to get involved with them in the first place."

"They were the ones who had the plan for today. We wouldn't have been able to do anything without them"

Gitsu raised an eyebrow. "You used to have ideas of your own…"

Wimpering, the once-proud Chao Feng lifted himself to his feet and limped away from the Great Earth Temple, into the streets of the now-chaotic Upper Ring. Long Feng and Gitsu were curious about where he was heading to, but by the time they turned to get a second look, Chao Feng was nowhere to be seen.

**Great Earth Temple**

"So how do you think I can help with this?" asked Doru Kun.

"I need to know more about energies and energybending," explained Aang. "You fought an energybender. This is about the power of the one you saved humanity from."

"Do you mean…The Mystic?"

"Yeah. It said on the tablet: 'the one who could numb the body, disable all bending, torture the soul and embed unrivaled fear in the bravest of spirits.'"

Doru Kun nodded. "That's him, alright. In the beginning, he was an eccentric wanderer. I don't know who he was before that or from where he originated. He was just known as 'The Mystic.' All I know is that he stumbled upon the Spirit Library and uncovered ancient information. After that, he disappeared for a while and came back a master in a lost art. It was sort of like bending that we know, but different – not exactly in harmony with nature. I never found out too much about it. I just knew that he was using it and he needed to be stopped."

"It's called energybending," Aang told him.

"So, you already know of it?"

"Yes, it's around today."

"How can that be?" asked Doru Kun, surprised. "I thought that I made sure it was gone for good after I finished The Mystic off!"

Aang broke eye contact with his past life. "Well, I sort of brought it back into the world myself."

"Why would you do that?!" asked Doru Kun, gawking at him.

"I thought it would be good for the world," Aang stated with guilt. "I used it to bring back my people. That was my main motivation. I made the world as I thought it should be. I thought that I was being helpful, but really I was being selfish."

"You'll have to watch out," said Doru Kun seriously. "An Avatar corrupted is his own worst enemy."

"I know that now," said Aang reassuringly. "I started to think better of it. I want to put things right now. Anyway, go on."

Doru Kun grimaced, but continued with his tale as Aang requested. "When The Mystic resurfaced, he began a reign of terror, harnessing incredible power that no one in any nation had ever heard of. As the Avatar, I went to confront him. Although I didn't know of his power, I knew that he was a threat. I also heard that he could effect other people's bending abilities. Fortunately, I was learned in the art of the sword from an elder in the village I grew up in. I thought I would be prepared for anything, but nothing could've prepared me for when I faced The Mystic. He wiped out my entire Avatar Legion before the day was done."

"What do you mean by 'Avatar Legion?'" askd Aang curiously.

"I guess you wouldn't know, since I was the last Avatar to have it. It used to be a tradition carried on by all Avatars. The Avatar Legion was a trusted faction – hand-picked by the Avatar himself or herself – to help the Avatar in keeping the balance when it was too much for the Avatar alone. It consisted of those from each part of the world and remained distinct from any nation. Since a traditional legion is one thousand men, the Avatar Legion would have two-hundred-fifty from each element – generally benders, sometimes non-benders."

"I see. Interesting."

"I made sure to include some from all parts of the world, except for the firebenders," Doru Kun added. "I only allowed Sun Warriors for them."

"Why only Sun Warriors for the firebenders?" asked Aang quizzically. "I visited their temple once. They were hidden away. They were thought to be long extinct!"

"Hah! The Sun Warriors are the best firebenders in the world – everyone knows that! They may be a distant civilization on one of the more remote Fire Isles, but they're more powerful than all the Ember Estates and the Fire Sages' Theocracy combined."

Aang thought about this for a bit, then shook his head at himself. "The world that you lived in was clearly a much different place than mine. We only have so much time, so let's get back on topic. What more can you tell me about The Mystic? How did he kill everyone in your Avatar Legion?"

"The Mystic had a lot of unexpected tricks with his new power," explained Doru Kun. "Not only did he harness incredible force, but it was like he was in your thoughts the whole time. He had a move where he gradually drew power on an individual and said there could be trouble if we attacked him then. Whomever he was feeding energy from seemingly had their life endangered then."

Aang was now reminded of the Avatar State, which he, like other Avatars before him, used to call upon the strength and skill of his past lives, but this put those past lives – and the Avatar Spirit itself – at risk. "I never learned how to do that, but it sounds like energybending, all right. I remember learning this one move called the energy shove, where energy from in you is temporarily pushed out in an attack. There was once a move to counter that by preventing that energy from returning to your body, but there was no point in me trying to do that, since there are no more energybenders around."

Doru Kun raised an eyebrow. "Did you come to seek my wisdom or to give me your wisdom?" He continued, ignoring Aang's scowl. "I couldn't really see his energy going in and out of his body, but it seemed like he did do something of that nature. At the end of the day, though, when it was just down to me and him, he concentrated himself for something big."

"Was it Shuten Shogai?" Aang had never had to concentrate himself when he performed the dreaded move, but he could not help but believe he was about to find out what he was looking for.

"Shuten Shogai?"

"It's when an energybender sucks someone else's energy out of their body and converts it into raw destructive power."

"No, it wasn't that," said Doru Kun, shaking his head. "It was something when his eyes went black."

"What do you mean 'his eyes went black?'" asked Aang, baffled.

"I mean exactly what it sounds like!" said Doru Kun impatiently. "His eyes became orbs of pitch darkness, like staring into them was staring into space – not like they were empty sockets, but a boundless, night-filled void. When this happened, he harnessed even more incredible power than he had before. It was pretty much his version of the Avatar State."

"So what did you do?"

"I showed him my version of the Avatar State. I glowed my eyes with the light of my past lives and clashed against his unknown force with the force of all the Avatars. It was a bitter struggle, but I struck him down him in the end. And so, The Mystic was no more."

The current Avatar nodded his head, thoughtful, but frowning. "What about the move I mentioned before, with the sucking out of others' energy? Did he ever do that?"

"Yes, come to think of it," confirmed Avatar Doru Kun. "He did it several times before the last part of our battle. The people he used for weren't themselves afterwards. It was like they were as good as dead."

"Did you ever find a way to cure them?" asked Aang anxiously.

Doru Kun shook his head. "No. Is this the main reason why you contacted me?"

"Yes," said Aang with disappointment creeping through his throat. "Without knowing what it truly was, I did that move with my wife." Aang prepared himself for more scolding from his previous incarnation.

Doru Kun, however, did not oblige. "I'm very sorry to hear that, Avatar Aang," he said solemnly. "It looks like I won't be able to help you today."

"Well, there was something else," Aang went on. "The Lion Turtle told me it was about saving the world again. So, was that the end of it?"

"Not quite," Doru Kun continued. "After I defeated him, I still didn't how The Mystic had come to have what he did, but I wanted to make sure it didn't come back into the world again. I retraced his steps to the Spirit Library. Wan Shi Tong told me about his visit and showed me where he looked. We both realized what a danger it was to the balance, so we got rid of all the information together."

"That's right," Aang interrupted. "One of my old teachers told me Wan Shi Tong destroyed the section on energybending. Did you look at any of the information before destroying it?"

"No, that was not my mission," Doru Kun informed him. "I remember vague terminology on energies, controlling energies, the Pre-Avatar Era, world-shaping, but I did not dwell on them. My task was to seal away the knowledge forever. That is why I made sure everything in that section was gone."

"One scroll survived. I have it with me."

"I see," said Doru Kun, raising both his eyebrows. "Was that how you learned of this in the first place?"

"No, it was actually one of the things that warned me not to energybend anymore," said Aang, correcting him. "I started energybending by learning from the Lion Turtle and the Moon Spirit."

"Hmmmm, interesting," said Doru Kun, stroking his smooth, sharp beard. "Anyway, once the section was removed from the library, I had to track down another source of the knowledge – the last of the Dark Spirits."

"What's a 'Dark Spirit?'" questioned Aang. "I've never encountered one."

"Of course you haven't," said Doru Kun curtly. "They're extinct."

"How do you know?"

Doru Kun stared. "Well, there was one left…and I killed it. That makes them extinct."

Aang was annoyed by this simplistic condescension. "Go on."

"My training had paid off well. Since he was in the Spirit World, I had to slay him without the help of my bending. This was after I had gone to the ends of the earth looking for him. He was deep within the Spirit World, well beyond the regions mortals would normally venture. This was my final journey as Avatar. I did not return from the Spirit World that time."

"How did you find the spirit?"

"It was a tough search," Doru Kun admitted. "But there was a trail to follow and I pieced together the hints. The Sages Bane went looking for the spirit around the same time I did."

"The Sages Bane?" asked Aang quizzically. "Who are they? What did they want with it?"

Doru Kun shrugged. "I don't know. They're a very secretive group. Nobody really knows much of anything about them or their motives for what they do; but they've been around pretty much forever."

"Hmmm…interesting."

"Well, that's all I know about it, Avatar Aang," Doru Kun said finally. "If you need to know more, you could try asking the first Avatar, assuming it's true about this 'energybending' existing back then."

"I could never talk to the first Avatar!" complained Aang. "I barely got to you!"

"Then, you're out of luck."

"I guess I'll figure it out on my own," said Aang stiffly.

"Oh, and a heads up," added Doru Kun. "You're about to get a rude awakening when you exit meditation."

"How bad?" asked Aang, surprised.

"Pretty bad," Doru Kun told him. "A danger awaits you."

"I remember the first time I talked to Avatar Roku he told me something like that," said Aang thoughtfully. "His spirit manifested itself in the Avatar State and helped me extinguish the threat."

Doru Kun nodded weakly. "Yeah...I'm not going to be able to do the second part of that for you."

"What do I do, then?"

"You're fully-realized now. You figure it out."

Aang frowned. "What should I do about the Lion Turtle's words? How do I save the world from something that's my fault?"

To Aang's surprise, Doru Kun laughed. "You're not the only Avatar who's ever made a mistake, and don't go thinking you're special among Avatars just because you have to save the world more than once. Just trust yourself, and do what needs to be done. Farewell, Avatar Aang."

As Brother Memnon pulled the pair of kodachi daggers from his belt, the fury from his eyes spread throughout the rest of him, as though that negativity directly controlled his actions. It was the look of someone hungry for a victim. Indeed, he was free to take his pick. Suki and Trinley had both suffered harsh wounds in the past few minutes. Hinko and Tenzin, meanwhile, were locked into duels with two of the other men, and found themselves more vulnerable. Everything seemed to have taken a turn for the worse all around.

That was when Aang reemerged from the secret doorway. "Looking for me?"

"Aang!" yelled Trinley, excited.

"Dad!" cheered Kaddo.

"Twinkle Toes!" shouted Toph without bothering to turn around, for she could "see" him with her feet.

"So, the Avatar finally shows himself," stated Brother Memnon from behind the rest of them.

Aang wrenched his mouth in a serious fashion and turned to Sokka, who was closest to him. "What's going on here?"

"Quite a bit," Sokka informed him. "A revolution began in the Lower Ring shortly after you entered meditation. Then we encountered some Dai Li agents and these people trying to capture you."

"I warned Kuei last night about a possible uprising," said Aang regretfully. "Even I didn't think it would happen this morning, though. Well, we have to escape this mess. You go figure out how we'll get to an airship and deal with the Dai Li and revolutionaries along the way. Leave the man from the Sages Bane to me!"

Brother Memnon's eyes widened in astonishment. "What?! How do you know our name?! Whatever – doesn't matter. It's all over for you today, Avatar!"

Aang assumed his fighting stance and narrowed his eyes as Sokka ushered his children and the others to flee the temple. "It's time for explanations. What do you want with me?"

Memnon's lips curled. "If you haven't figured that out yet you will soon enough."

"What is your goal?" asked Aang, readying himself to airbend. "Why are you trying to capture me? Why did you attack Queen Toph? Why did you assassinate Fire Lord Khomin and try to assassinate Fire Lord Zuko?"

"Sometimes the world needs destruction and rebirth," Memnon explained further. "I'm not a firebender, but I always liked that part of the Phoenix King's philosophy. The balance of the world is tipping, and chaos begets more chaos. You can't win, Avatar."

"We'll see about that!" Aang declared vigorously. With that, the Avatar lit up his eyes and tattoos, harnessed the inner-strength of his chi, and brought his arms together in a swift motion, manipulating the air currents around him into forming a tremendous, spiraling twister that stretched almost to the ceiling.

Within a few seconds, however, the airbending move slowed and calmed itself down. Brother Memnon's hair moved slightly, as though he were standing in a gentle breeze. "That was the infamous Avatar State? I think I've heard some exaggerations."

Stunned, Aang could sense the truth sinking in. By talking to Doru Kun, who was more than four Avatars before him, the extra strain must have exhausted the Avatar Spirit. He would have to take some time to rest and regain himself, but now was far from an ideal time for that. The Avatar gasped as Brother Memnon charged at him with his silver kodachi daggers clutched on either side of his black robes. In a spur-of-the-moment action, Aang clenched his right hand into a fist and slugged it around as Memnon was about to stab his right arm. A burst of purple flame came forth and collided with Memnon's left dagger, causing him to drop it in a spurt of panic. A closer look showed to them both that the blade was bright with heat and the handle had already begun to melt.

Aang began to catch his breath. The use of purple fire had given him a sickening chill, and he was now more desperate than before to leave the Great Earth Temple. While Brother Memnon and his comrades were all still with shock, Aang darted for the wall of the temple and punched the stone bricks as hard as he could, forming a four-foot hole with earthbending. The Avatar ducked under the top and ran to catch up with the others with due haste.

"Run and hide, Avatar," Memnon muttered coolly. "Our plan is coming about, one way or another."

**Earth Kingdom Royal Palace**

"Where do we stand?" Aang asked Sokka quickly, once he had rejoined his friends. The evacuation was nearly as hectic as the revolt itself.

"The children have taken shelter for the time being. Suki and Trinley have gone to fetch our other friends staying in town. Unfortunately, the Southern Water Tribe airship has been destroyed, as has the Earth King's personal one."

"We'll have to take the Omashu one, then!" declared Toph. "Migo and I can go fetch it!"

"Can you manage that?" asked Aang.

"Of course," said Toph, grinning. "Probably better this way. The Omashu airships are the best and the fastest! It's going to be one crowded airship, though…"

Aang was starting to calm down, but this did not last long. "Where's Tenzin?"

**Upper Ring**

Hope looked about frantically, standing in the doorway to her home, concerned for her own well-being as well as those close to her. It was a relief on both counts when Tenzin and Neinei returned from around the corner. "Tom-Tom, come quick!"

The Fire Nation ambassador walked up beside his fiancé. "Neinei, thank the spirits you're alright!"

"I told you, Uncle Tom-Tom, it's Rouyu!" Princess Neinei snapped irritably.

"Is it really that important that we keep pretending now?" asked Tom-Tom, jittery.

"Yes, it is! I'm the heir to the throne of the Fire Nation. Things are more dangerous than ever for me now. Is my father well yet?"

"He's not much better, no," said Tom-Tom, shaking his head

"Well, we don't have time to fret about it," Tenzin stated with decisiveness. "We have to get him and get out of here!"

"I know a shortcut to the palace neighborhood," announced Hope. "Everyone follow me!"

"Great," said Tenzin, calming down. "We'll have to watch out for Dai Li agents."

Neinei yanked her red hood tightly over her head, covering most of her white hair. "Where did the other ones go?"

**Ba Sing Se Underground**

The members of the Sages Bane were not far from where their league had contacted the Dai Li in to begin with. This abandoned catacomb held a decayed secret passageway few knew about which led outside of the Inner Wall. The flickering candles which lit the way forward infuriated Memnon with their movements. Today had been a catastrophe he would rather bury and close off to darkness. The small handful of Sages Bane members that flanked his sides said nothing, daring not to disturb their master's wallowed silence.

"This is all Long Feng's fault," Brother Memnon spoke aloud. "He should've been more ready for today. Now we have no Avatar. Our plans are stalled!"

"Why are we leaving Ba Sing Se now, Brother Memnon?" asked the man to his left. "Shouldn't those responsible for this wreck be dealt punished?"

"We'll deal with the Dai Li later," said Brother Memnon fiercely. "They have been a failure and must be attended to, but for now we need to reconvene and see how the overall plan is working – on all fronts."

Another one of their own caught up with them. "Sir, we've received a message - an important one," Chao Feng called out, bright red blood dripping off his chin.

"Chao Feng, I almost forgot about you," said Brother Memnon malevolently, cracking his knuckles.

"Sister Joo Dee has accomplished the primary objective!" proclaimed Chao Feng.

Brother Memnon loosened his stance, no longer intent on doing in Chao Feng. "Then we have no need to stay in this place any longer," he said as his lips curled. "We must go to her. This is something we've waited for a long time!"

**Airship**

"That was quite an ordeal," Sokka announced, panting. Having just taken off in Queen Toph's airship, the experienced chieftain could feel the wind blowing his warrior's wolf-tail back and forth. As they flew away from Ba Sing Se, Sokka found his ears shaking with the loud sound of the scene of destruction and commotion below.

Aang covered his airbender tattoos on their bald surface with the palm of his free hand. "It's regrettable, but we all had to flee Ba Sing Se – for now."

"I'm sorry about this, Avatar Aang," Kuei said grimly, sitting with his arms atop his knee-caps. "I've lost my own throne yet again, and you all were put in unneeded peril today. I should've listened to you better last night. I should've paid attention to warning signs."

Aang knew exactly how the Earth King felt, having ignored his own string of warnings about energybending. "You mustn't blame yourself. When the time is right, we can help you regain your rightful place – and put things right."

Kuei turned about and lifted himself to his feet. "I suppose so. For now, though, I need my rest. I just hope no harm has come to any of my family members who aren't up here with us." The Earth King marched deeper into the airship with solemn humility and left the remainder of them behind.

"It's good that we were all able to meet and get on an airship at the same time," stated Suki. "It was a stroke of luck that Haru, Smellerbee, Longshot and the others were nearby – and that Hope knew how to get to where we were. I noticed her and Tom-Tom even brought someone else with them when they came on board with Tenzin."

"But now we have more trouble ahead," Migo said gloomily, his dark hair and chinstrap beard looking like he had just woken up. "I mean…it's awful. First the Fire Nation, then the New Air Nomads and now Ba Sing Se…"

"The world is gradually falling into evil hands," Toph uttered simply.

Kaddo raised an eyebrow at his father's former earthbending instructor. "I disagree! The Dai Li and their allies might be evil, but the revolutionaries have legitimate concerns and demands. It's understandable why they would want to revolt against him," he added, gesturing to the way Kuei had left them. Everyone else was now glaring at him.

"You're oversimplifying a complex issue," Aang said to his son sternly. "Ba Sing Se's system has its flaws, but Kuei has done his best as a ruler and his subjects have appreciated him for the last twenty years."

Vameira, looking around, chimed in with a different comment. "Rouyu, Migo, you two look so much alike when you have an angry face. It's almost as though you're related," she said with a faint giggle.

Neinei and Migo exchanged an awkward side glance with one another. Her oldest brother, likewise, appeared confused. "What an odd thing to say, Vameira," said Tenzin.

"We're all safe and sound now," said Sokka, still catching his breath. "So, did you learn how to fix Katara?"

Aang shook his head sadly. "No, but I learned a lot besides that. Anyway, we have to decide what our next move is. We have a lot on our hands."

"At least we have the time to come up with a plan," noted Toph. It's a long journey back to Omashu. Don't worry, though, Migo. We have plenty of tea on board."

Migo grinned meagerly, allowing the solemness of the atmosphere about him to dissolve. "I hope you have jasmine. It's my favorite!"

**Earth Kingdom Royal Palace**

With the Upper Ring at last occupied, Long Feng stood nervously at the top of the steps of the former royal palace, his wrinkly, aged fingers shaking. "Looks like the time has come," he whispered aside to faithful Gitsu, his only standing advocate who would accompany him.

"Yes," Gitsu stated, much more poised and competent than his leader. "I think that we acted just in time. The other agents and I were able to aid the revolutionaries in securing a few key government buildings in the final stages."

"They should consider us on their side, then," Long Feng spat out quietly.

"Our motives are still unclear to them," Gitsu told Long Feng in a serious tone. "They're suspicious of us, but they're willing to listen. Now, it's your time to win them over."

Egged on by Gitsu, the gray-haired, gray-mustached elder statesmen approached the front of the steps and began to address the crowd. "My fellow citizens, I am one of you! I was born in this city as the humble son of a merchant, and, like you, I had grown tired of the way this city was ruled. That is why my Dai Li comrades and I knew that the time was right to strike. This revolt has brought us justice by expelling the corrupt system of government that has plagued this city for too long with stratified social classes, unjust taxes and costly military buildupd. Even after one hundred years of war, the Earth King would not let us have the peace we dreamed of.

"Long ago, before many of us remember, there was another war. Chin the Conqueror's war did not last for a hundred years, but it devastated our land just like any other. Once it was over, the fair peasants of this land revolted against the Earth King, crying to be free. When Avatar Kyoshi came to Ba Sing Se, they hoped that she would stand for the right side, but instead she defended the establishment under the pretense of protecting cultural heritage. She kept us away from the reform and revolution we needed. I once thought that I could mend the broken system from within, when I served as Grand Secretariat some two decades ago, but I was wrong. The system needs to be changed, not saved.

"Thanks to the Avatar, we were stuck with the same archaic government centuries longer than we should have been. At last, it is time to usher in a new form of government altogether – one that Ba Sing Se deserves! But we must be strong. There are still those out there who would turn things back to the way they were before. The only way to secure ourselves is by removing the Earth King and the Avatar. Avatar Kyoshi foild us once before – and now Avatar Aang must face justice. As long as he is alive, the Earth King will prevail. We must march on! Death to the Earth King! Death to the Avatar!"

TO BE CONTINUED…


	38. Chapter 38: Fire Nation's Final Hope

**Omashu Airship, 121 ASC**

The flying hunk of metal of the blind monarch of Omashu was even more enormous than any of the airships used by the Fire Nation during the Hundred Years' War. The interior was lined with dozens of compartments stretching from the front to the rear of the zeppelin. The only characteristic of the craft more remarkable than its size was its speed, which would allow the Avatar and his companions to arrive at the great Earth Kingdom city of Omashu within a few days. The airship had stopped a mere two times in its journey: once shortly after leaving the capital of the Earth Kingdom for the engineers to perform some much-needed maintenance repairs that they had not gotten around to before the Ba Sing Se revolution broke out, and a second time early in the afternoon to gather up some supplies.

Four silent individuals nested themselves into one of the smaller, darker compartments at the back corner of the aerial vessel. There was a father and a daughter with shiny, white hair neither of them would have acquired naturally for decades to come, and a young man and woman, both of whom were more mild and solemn than one would usually find them.

After a handful of quiet minutes, the young man spoke. "I thought he would have shown more signs of recovery by now. Whoever those people were nearly did him in when they razed the palace."

"He would've died," stated Neinei certainly. "We both would have, if it had not been for spiritual intervention." Time-wise it had not been long since the attack inside the Fire Nation Royal Palace on her parents' anniversary, but the multitude of events that had taken place since then made it seem like much longer. "I remember hearing the name of the one who attacked us. It was a man called Zhang Sang. If my father dies, I'll make him pay."

The woman looked upon the headstrong girl with pity, brushing her long, sleek hair out of her face. "He can still make it," said Hope. "Hope is more than a name for me. My parents taught me never to give up on something important. The best hope for all your people, is your father's healthy recovery."

**Fire Nation Waters**

The former Crown Princess of the Fire Nation had had a productive day so far. Shortly after the crack of dawn, she had led her most ardent supporters to take out a treacherous village which had given weaponry to a rival general, whom she had bested in battle the day before. They had burned the village to the ground, killed every resident – man, woman and child alike – and salvaged whatever loot they could get their hands on for themselves. This would serve as a harsh reminder to those that dared to take up arms in opposition. Now that she had consolidated the remaining forces in her nation, the people had the option of being with her or against her. The friend of her enemy was her enemy, just as the enemy of her enemy was her friend.

After sacking the unfortunate community, Azula had landed at a port a short distance off to rally the Phoenix Army troops and give them a memorable speech to take with them on their next voyage. Now, she was standing at the helm of the flagship of her mighty fleet, flanked on either side by a pair of tall, broad-shouldered firebenders dressed in crimson, stream-lined armor with skull-like face coverings. With her head held high and her spirits along with it, Azula's straight, pointed bangs blew in the wind, as she narrowed her beady eyes and lifted one side of her thin mouth.

The footsteps behind her signaled the arrival of Colonel Wan, one of her more poised and loyal underlings, who had come to deliver his report. "We have our course set for Omashu."

"Excellent," said Azula in response, turning to face Colonel Wan. "We'll be seeing the Avatar again. Won't that be nice?"

"It will be quite something," concurred Wan.

"I doubt he'll agree," said Azula casually. She walked over to the edge of the helm, as though pondering to herself. "I like seeing old friends, but they're never as psyched about seeing me. Why is that?"

"I-I don't know," said Wan uncomfortably.

"I think you do," Azula replied, looking into Wan's eyes with a stare that felt like it pierced his skull. "I wonder what the Avatar and that little girl of his have been up to since we last saw each other."

"I haven't the slightest idea, Princess – I mean, Fire Lord Azula."

Azula shook her head at him. "It's princess, still. The official coronation will be after we return to the homeland."

"As you will then, Princess Azula."

"The time will come soon enough. I'm close to what I was meant for – I won't have it taken away from me a second time. The desperate citizens of our land have turned to me. Of course they would at a time like this. I'm their final hope for stability."

**Omashu Airship**

Princess Neinei leaned against the rusted metal railing of the airship, gazing off into the shining stars of the night sky. The bright and smooth-textured full moon looked peaceful, which came as a relief to her since the recent events had been anything but. It was strange, but Neinei felt strangely comforted in the moon's presence, and felt as though she ought to extend her arm over the valley beneath them and reach out to it.

Neinei's spontaneous moon-gazing session was interrupted by an airbender she knew well. "Hi," he greeted her.

"Hello Tenzin," Neinei reciprocated, without taking her eyes off the moon.

"How is your father?" asked Tenzin, concerned.

"Not so well," said Neinei mildly. "I was just praying for him."

"Praying here?" asked Tenzin quizzically. "Well, it's as good a place as any I suppose," he said with a shrug.

"I was praying to the moon," Neinei clarified. "My bending is not stronger at night like if I was a waterbender, but I still find the presence of the full moon soothing, like I have a connection to it."

"Well, that's not surprising. I've heard the stories of the brave Princess Yue of the Northern Water Tribe from my parents and my uncle," said Tenzin, himself looking at the full moon. "I hope that you don't have to give your life the way she did," he added nonchalantly.

"Yue was the one who taught your dad energybending, wasn't she? My parents mentioned that."

"Yes," Tenzin said with a nod. "She taught my dad to perform Shuten Shogai, a powerful move."

Neinei broke her gaze at the full moon and raised an eyebrow at Tenzin. "Isn't that the move that ruined your mother?"

"My father made the mistake of using it the wrong way," Tenzin expressed to her. "I don't think he had to stop using energybending altogether. He did so out of guilt. It could still be useful to us at a time like this. He just has to fix my mother and use Shuten Shogai more wisely next time."

"It can't be used wisely," said Neinei, raising her voice. "How is that possible? Whatever the case, it requires a human vessel."

"In a battle, one can use it with a captured enemy as the vessel," suggested Tenzin.

"No, Shuten Shogai sucks all of the energy out of a person's body. The soul needs energy to express itself. This is like a fate worse than death. No one deserves that…"

"Sometimes, such a sacrifice might be necessary under dire circumstances," Tenzin countered. "My dad could simply have used Shuten Shogai with false Azula, rather than my mother at the capital. Or he could've stopped the revolt in Ba Sing Se by just aiming the move at the oncoming mob. He would've damaged part of the city, but saved the whole city."

Neinei's eyes widened. "Tenzin, you're a good person, but you sound scary when you say this. I'm from the Fire Nation, you're from the Air Nomads. My nation conquers, your nation is peaceful. I'm the one telling you that this is a bad idea. Shuten Shogai was not meant to be used for good purposes. It just seems like too horrible a move to be real."

"Even an enlightened Air Nomad must recognize that a duty to world trumps everything else. Shuten Shogai is the answer to solve all our troubles. If one can win a battle, a handful can bring down a nation! A few of these and – bam! My father will be able to restore all the balance that has been lost lately."

Neinei's eyes flashed with an awkward combination of disdain and empathy. "Your dad realized the error of his ways. Please don't think like he did before."

"I'm sorry," said Tenzin sternly. "I just really can't see a downside."

"Well, you mentioned that your dad talked about energybending bringing about some imprint in the world. This sounded like the more energybending was used, the more dangerous it would be to put things right."

"I suppose so," said Tenzin, not sounding convinced. "I never understood how that was supposed to work, though."

"However it works, the world is falling apart now – first with my nation, then yours and now the Earth Kingdom. Whether energybending plays a role or not, it's time to put things right before they spin irreparably out of control."

"What are you saying?" asked Tenzin.

"My nation began the last war," Neinei told him, determined. "We have to help keep the balance this time. Since my dad isn't able to help, it's time that I take things into my own hands. I'm going to stop hiding my identity, reveal myself and take charge of the situation!"

Tenzin was not at all expecting this quick change in attitude. "Are you sure?"

"Yes," said Neinei decisively. "For too long my dad tried to protect me too much. He was reluctant to let me in on meetings or war developments. He tried to send me away when I fought by his side against our attackers. Since then, I've been lurking and diddling around too much. I have to step up and actually do something! I'm going to go tell the others who I am now."

"What will Hope and Tom-Tom think of that?"

"I don't care! This isn't up to them."

As he saw the fire in her eyers, Tenzin shook of his uncertainty and looked upon her with admiration. "Great, I'll come with you."

"I don't need you!" snapped Neinei. "This is my own affair."

"Don't worry, I'll hang behind and let you lead the way. I'll just be there for backup."

"Fine," said Neinei with a roll of her eyes. She marched back into the interior of the airship, reluctantly allowing Tenzin to follow at her side.

With her hands hardened and her legs stiff, Neinei tore through the long, metal corridors, while Tenzin rushed to keep up. When they reached the entrance to the large room at the forefront of the vessel, they found the tall, gangly, yellow-robed Trinley standing outside.

Tenzin darted up to him, preferring that he be the one to say the first words. "Hi, Trinley."

"Hi Tenzin and Rouyu," said Trinley, somewhat surprised to find them there. "What's going on?"

"We're here for the meeting," Tenzin blurted out.

Trinley put his hand out and shook his head. "Sorry, it's adults-only today. We're going to talk about the current crisis and how we're going to deal with the Phoenix Army, the Air Nation remnant and the new hostile government in Ba Sing Se."

"I'm going in," said Neinei stubbornly. "I must be there!"

"And why is that?" asked Trinley.

"Because I must represent the Fire Nation royal family in my father's stead. My name is not Rouyu. I am Neinei, Crown Princess of the Fire Nation."

Trinley gawked at her, widening his eyes and then narrowing them again. "That's very low of you," he said after a few seconds.

"What do you mean?" asked Neinei, taken aback.

"Zuko's closest friends are on this airship. We're all really worried about him and his family. How dare you take advantage of their misfortune and try to assume one of their identities in order to gain a position of power!"

"It's the truth!" Neinei stated in disbelief.

"Liar," said Trinley coolly. "When you introduced yourself to us, you said that your name was Rouyu."

"I was trying to keep my identity hidden at the time," explained Neinei.

"Why keep it hidden from us though? Besides, you don't look anything like her," Trinley told her irritably. This was an exaggeration, but Neinei's appearance was significantly different with her whitened hair and one side of her face covered with scars and burns.

"She's telling the truth, Trinley," Tenzin jumped in. "I know her! I recognize her."

Trinley scoffed at the younger airbender's defense. "Tenzin, where did you find this girl, exactly?"

"At the ruins of the Fire Nation Royal Palace in the Fire Nation Capital."

"Maybe she duped you," suggested Trinley, wincing at him.

"No, it's her, I tell you!"

"Look, I have to go," said Trinley angrily. "I advise you not to mention again, or you'll find yourself cast out. Everyone else has been through a lot, so for their sake, not yours, I won't tell them what you told me just now. Good day!" As Trinley opened the nearby door and slammed it behind him, Tenzin and Neinei simply stood there, dumbfounded.

Migo poised himself on the outer edge of a crowded, circular room on the airship, beside Toph, who had changed into a regal set of emerald-green robes. Next to them stood Aang, Suki, Sokka, Piandao, Bato and a handful of Chief Sokka's most trusted Water Tribe warriors. This room was in the center of the front end of the airship, right behind the cockpit. It was made for meetings such as this one, though it was not so often used, and even less often did it harbor so many people from different parts of the world.

Everyone expected had arrived when the door swung open one last time. Trinley entered the room and stood on Migo's other side. He was not as friendly as typical of him, and breathed heavily through his nose as his mouth was frowning.

"Did something happen?" asked Migo. "You seem to be blowing off some steam."

"It's nothing," Trinley grumbled.

"I think we can begin now," announced the Avatar, looking at everyone about him. Everyone seemed ready to hear what he had to say, with the exceptions of former Earth King Kuei and Toph's head servant Nala, who appeared uncertain.

"Before we do…" Queen Toph interjected. "I should mention that we have a new arrival on board. We picked him up when we got supplies this afternoon." With a gesture of her right hand, two of Toph's earthbender guards parted and revealed a heavyset man, with a thick chinstrap beard lining his gruff, otter-bear-like face. It was Brawki.

"What are you doing here?" Migo called out across the room irritably.

"Relax yourself, my boy," said Brawki, waving his large left arm reassuringly. "I come in peace, though I bring news you all might find disturbing."

"What is it?" Aang questioned him.

"I'm afraid that your location is not a well-kept secret. This vessel is being tracked. Air Lord Icarus has a massive airship at his disposal, even more formidable than this one, if I might say – at the risk of sounding impertinent. He has made it his goal to pursue the Avatar wherever he may be on earth. The Phoenix Army has also regrouped itself, and the memory of their humiliation at the Battle of the Fire Nation Capital is fresh in their minds. From the looks of it, you might have to fight both of them around the same time. You must head to Omashu. It is the best stronghold in the area."

"Whoop-dee-doo!" interrupted Sokka. "That's where we were going anyway."

Toph was not amused. "Sokka, shh!"

"It makes sense that the Air Nation remnant wants revenge," stated Suki. "But I don't see why the Phoenix Army is going berserk against us all of a sudden. They should have their own problems sorting things out in the Fire Nation."

"There are no more domestic troubles for the Phoenix Army now," explained Brawki. "They have all-but won the Fire Nation Civil War, as Azula has brought most of the major factions together and proficiently eliminated any resistance that has come in her way. The word is that she is now leading her amy to Omashu to confront the Avatar and assert her domination. Omashu is in close proximity to the Fire Nation, and they recognize the Avatar as a threat from history."

Aang let out a deep sigh that the whole of the room could hear. "We knew all along that the Phoenix Army would attack the other nations eventually. And we all know what Azula's like. I'll stop her myself when she comes." So he would be fighting the Fire Nation once again. Aang was not surprised at that. However, he could not help but cringe at the thought of engaging in battle against some of the few airbenders left on the planet.

"Be careful, Aang," warned Sokka. "Remember what she was like in the old days…"

"That was a long time ago," stated the Avatar. "She's changed somewhat since then. I think I know how to handle her."

"She gave you trouble recently, too, Twinkle Toes," noted Toph. "She shot you full of lightning at the Southern Air Temple when you rescued Vameira."

"I'll be more prepared this time," said Aang, trying not to think about it too much.

"Besides that, Icarus and Azula are not our only problem," Toph added.

"Do you mean the Dai Li and the Sages Bane?" asked Aang.

"No, not the Dai Li," answered Toph darkly. "And we haven't heard anything else of 'Sages Bane' since leaving Ba Sing Se. There's another threat – something totally new."

"What's that?" Aang asked curiously.

"Anti-benders."

Sokka looked quizzical. "What do you mean, anti-benders?"

"There is a man who has been operating in the Fire Nation called General Munra," explained Queen Toph. "He has organized dissidents in their nation, along with non-benders from each of the other nations to form his Anti-bender Militia. They have acquired some advanced technology to compensate for lack of bending ability. They blame Twinkle Toes for creating imbalance in the world and causing trouble for non-benders. They say that the Avatar is their number one enemy – and they are rumored to be on the move right now, most likely to go wherever we go."

"Hmmm…will they be a problem?" asked Sokka, stroking his chin with his strong finger tips.

"Yes," said Toph. "Especially with everything else we already have to deal with."

Trinley pondered to himself for a moment before speaking up. "If all these people know where we're heading, I doubt that the Dai Li will sit it out."

"They were intent on capturing me before," said Aang. "If the Dai Li get another chance, I'll bet they'll still try."

"It's possible they'll be in the mix," admitted Toph. "Those Sages Bane people wanted them to capture you, for whatever reason. If the Dai Li promised you to them, they still need to hold up on their end of the bargain."

"Forget the Sages Bane for now," Sokka interjected. "You're saying that we have to deal with the Phoenix Army, the Air Nation remnant, the Dai Li and this new Anti-bender Militia?! Man, we're going to have one rough day, even by our standards…"

"And included in that package are Azula, Icarus, Long Feng, Gitsu and this General Munra person…" Migo added.

"One big, happy party," Toph said in dreary sarcasm.

Aang scratched his fingers between his cheek and the edge of the bald top of his head. "Toph, I'm afraid that just by being here, I'm endangering your city…"

"Don't sweat it," said Toph, smirking and crossing her green-robed arms. "Under normal circumstances, I might share your sentiment, but since it's you were talking about, I doubt that anyone who chases after you will believe you're gone until Omashu is leveled to the ground."

Aang knelt on the floor and lifted his hand awkwardly to his chest. "This problem with all the nations…the world is not in good balance. I feel like my energybending caused a lot of it. Is this all part of energybendings imprint on the world? I remember thinking that energybending was just what the world needed. I had influences on both ends. Jeong Jeong, Pathik, Roku, Yangchen and Sokka all warned me not to go deeper into energybending. On the other hand, I had people like Nola egging me on, encouraging me to energybend more. She even asked for energybending herself. It's so easy to fall into temptation, but everything became clearer after what happened to Katara."

Brawki approached Aang and laid a grizzled hand on his shoulder. "That's all in the past now, young Avatar. Together, all of us can make things right and restore the balance."

Aang nodded and lifted himself back to his feet. "Yes…you're right."

"Speaking of saving the nations, it is said that the entire Fire Nation royal family has gone missing. Now, the only hope for getting the Fire Nation back on track is you!" Brawki was not pointing to Aang, but to Migo.

Migo stared at Brawki as though he had just been in an asylum. "Me?!"

Brawki nodded. "Yes, it's time you knew."

"Does this have something to do with my mother again?" asked Migo, crossing his arms abrasively.

"Partially," said Brawki. "I'm sure that you know all about your mother by now, but what about your father?"

"My father? I know nothing of him. I don't even know if he was an earthbender or not."

"Oh, your father was a powerful bender, just like Ratana," Brawki told him. "He wasn't an earthbender, though. He was a firebender."

"How can that be?" inquired Migo, shocked. "My mother spent her life fighting firebenders."

"Your parents met during the siege of Ba Sing Se," explained Brawki. "It was a forbidden love across enemy lines. Your mother's comrades in the Terra Team discovered it after your father was killed in battle. Ratana's former friends chased her down and killed her when they found out. Before they caught up with her, though, she was able to find me and entrust me with you. I didn't know what of if you could bend yet, when I accepted you into my custody. I was worried you'd be a firebender, but, spirits-be-praised, you ended up an earthbender."

"I never knew any of this," said Migo, his mind boggled.

"Rumors spread of your mother's untimely demise," Brawki continued. "Some said that she betrayed her country and was executed. That was actually close enough to the way her killers saw it. Only I knew the truth: the circumstances of your birth, the identity of both your parents and the significance you had not only in the Earth Kingdom, but in the Fire Nation."

Migo batted his eyes and took a moment to catch his breath. "Brawki, what are you trying to tell me?"

"You are the son of Ratana and Lu Ten, grandson of General Iroh, and a legitimate heir to the title of Fire Lord."

TO BE CONTINUED…


	39. Chapter 39: The Avatar Legion

**Omashu Royal Palace Courtyard, 121 ASC**

"A little higher," Aang instructed calmly, firmly hoisting his glider staff in his right hand.

"This is as high as I can push it without spreading my bending source too thin," Kaddo replied, his exasperation causing his tone to sound more like a scowl. Having shed his outer coat, the young waterbender trained only in his plain blue tribal tunic. Kaddo was practicing the Old Southern Style move that his father had introduced to him during their travels together. "I've been practicing every day!"

"Then you'll have to gather more water next time."

Though the courtyard at Toph's palace was not as enormous as that of Zuko's palace, the grass was smoother, shorter and better-tended. A single leechi tree stood in the center of the square enclosure, with four similar specimens posted at each of the corners. At the southeast end lay an isolated, peaceful pond which Kaddo was raiding for his waterbending practice. "Once the ice wall is in place, you'll have to prepare yourself for the next step," his father explained. "Remember, your opponent's actions matter in waterbending – it doesn't just stop at the wall. They'll continue to fight back until they can break the barrier you made." The overwhelming amount of information kept piling on as Kaddo stared back, blinking a little. "When the wall is almost shattered," continued Aang, "liquify it again and force it towards the enemy! There is a time to use ice and a time to use fluid water. You have to do it at the right moment – when their guard is down. Do it too soon and it won't be effective. Wait too long and the wall will be down, leaving you defenseless."

Kaddo gazed down at the water in the pond for a long moment, then turned back to his father. "That sounds very hard…"

"That's because it is," Aang replied simply. "Your mother knew that it would be worthwhile for you to learn this, and anything worthwhile involves effort. Make sure that you use the proper amount of water, and flow with and against what's around you. You can't be too rigid like an earthbender or act evasive like an airbender if you're to understand the adaptive and flexible nature of waterbending."

Aang suddenly found himself interrupted when he caught sight of an Omashu palace guard entering the courtyard. His uniform was the same traditional attire that guards here had worn for ages past, with five distinct shades of green visible along the exterior. "Avatar Aang, the queen requests your presence."

**Throne Room**

The queen's throne room was largely empty when Aang arrived. She sat alone at the end of the grand room in her enormous chair, with naught but Sokka standing at her side. Her usual ceremonial guards were absent as well - though their presence was really just a formality. Toph usually didn't require any protection, and neither had Bumi. Being an old man and a blind woman, however, the powerful earthbender-monarchs didn't always look the part. Those who could not see past their deceptive first impressions always regretted it.

Aang entered the room and marched over to the pair of his oldest and most trusted friends. "Hello, Toph. You wanted to see me?"

"Yes, I did," his former teacher told him. "I've sent for aid, as we discussed."

"Great," said Aang with a nod. "What have you done about the refugee settlement just outside the city? They're vulnerable now."

"Migo's gone to round them up and bring them into the city, where they'll be better protected," explained Toph, crossing her arms and pursing her lips. "Once within our walls, the refugee families can report to the local barracks for temporary shelter."

"You're sending them to barracks?!" Aang exclaimed, his brows lifting widening in surprise. "That seems like an odd place for them. I don't understand...you have plenty of room in your palace."

Toph narrowed her eyes and slowly shook her head. "No. This place is at maximum capacity already, with you, your family, Sokka's men, and the rest of our group. Even the chamber Bumi once trapped you in to perform three tests is now fully occupied."

Aang briefly recalled the three challenges Bumi had forced upon him while Sokka and Katara were trapped in jennamite, over twenty years ago... It seemed more like a hundred years. "I hadn't noticed this place being so full," he remarked quietly.

"Oh yes," his former teacher replied matter-of-factly. "My home is becoming a hotel. If we have any more guests than we do right now, we have to set them up with some actual hotels...and don't forget that my servants live here, too. You can't expect me to cast Nala out into the streets," she decided to add with a smirk.

"Enough," Sokka suddenly cut in, raising his voice over both of theirs. "Let's keep things moving. Who else is coming to join us? I went ahead and summoned some extra warriors and benders from my tribe earlier today. That should add to our forces."

"I sent a messenger hawk to find my companions from the Northern Air Temple," Aang informed him. "I believe that The Mechanist and Teo both got away from there after the Southern Air Temple was destroyed."

"I'll contact my first metalbending academy," Toph chimed in with the news on her end.

"...Meaning you haven't done so yet," noted Sokka.

"Is your school far off?" asked Aang.

"Not that far – it's by Yu Dao," Toph assured them. "Like I said, I'll send a messenger hawk. Still, it's been a while since I spoke to anyone there. I wish that I could go explain the situation to them in person…"

"Too late for that," Sokka retorted sternly.

"Maybe not," Aang intervened. "You could fly with Vameira on Pooka to visit your school," he suggested. "But the metalbenders will need their own transportation when they come here."

Toph cringed as she shifted uncomfortably in her throne, her royal robes sweeping about her feet. Being unable to see, she was still not very fond of traveling by sky bison. "Will that calf be able to support the weight of Vameira and I together?" she asked cautiously.

"Pooka's in good shape," Aang replied confidently with a nod. "I think that he can handle one adult and one child on his back as long as it's not a long journey - which it isn't."

"Thanks..." The queen still seemed to dread the journey nonetheless.

Aang nodded again in agreement, but then hung his head as his mind wandered elsewhere. "I sent a message to Nola, too. I never heard back from her…"

Sokka rolled his eyes. "Well, no surprise there."

Lifting his head immediately at the blunt comment, the Avatar turned sharply towards the Southern Chief. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Come on, Aang. Nola's clearly dead," Sokka replied dully. "You said that you saw her run back into the blazing ruin of the Southern Air Temple right before you left."

"...I know," Aang managed to say with some difficulty, staring off into space. "But I'm not entirely satisfied with that explanation. Nola's always been cunning. She would never do something that irrationally," he continued defiantly. "She was behaving differently than usual when I saw her that day."

"Doesn't matter," retorted the impatient chief. "She had to have died. I know that she was a great airbender and you miss her, Aang. But we have to accept that she's not around anymore."

Aang batted his eyes for a moment, then continued his line of thought as though Sokka hadn't spoken. "Come to think of it; she didn't do any airbending when we were fleeing the temple. Trinley, Vameira and I did. Azula was with us, too. But Nola didn't airbend…she didn't fight."

"Okay…strange," admitted Sokka, though he still seemed unconvinced.

"I had a dream when I was locked up in the Air Nation," Aang added. "First I was flying on Appa, then I saw Katara, then Azula…then Nola. I was back in the cell when I saw her. Then I positioned myself to energybend, like I was giving her airbending again. It seemed so real…for a dream."

Toph had been sitting quietly this whole time, but she finally grew tired of listening to their speculation. "Anyway," she cut in, rolling her eyes. "We'll require a good-sized force to hold off against all our enemies. Fortunately, we have the city of Omashu as a stronghold – and we're on a terrain where earthbending comes in handy. We can count on the high ground."

"That should work to our advantage," Sokka stated to them both.

"It looks like we'll be ready, then," said Aang, now more upbeat. "Is there anything else we have to talk about now?"

"Yes," Toph replied severely. "I had my scribes search the Omashu Library for information on these Sages Bane people."

"What did they find?" asked Aang, his eyes flashing with anticipated interest.

"Nothing."

The Avatar's face twisted into such a frown that that the very edges of his arrow bent downwards. "I thought the library here had everything you could think of…"

"It does," Toph retorted. "There is literally nothing encyclopedic on any group called the 'Sages Bane' or any similar name. If we hadn't encountered them time and again, I'd presume they were just some fable you made up."

Aang was baffled. "It's like they erased all evidence of their own existence from the history books."

"Hey, we're not completely clueless," said Sokka casually. "We know some of what they've done and where they've been."

"Doru Kun said they were the most secretive group he ever knew," said Aang, to himself as much as to Sokka and Toph. "They sure cover their own tracks well. Isn't there anything?"

"Well…I did have my people analyze the symbol. The moon is in the center with another, partially-visible moon on either side. That might mean something about the moon itself, or the Water Tribes…"

"I did run into one of them at the North Pole," noted Aang.

"Among several other places!" Sokka clarified in irritation.

"Then there's the eye inside the central moon," Toph went on. "It's red and blue on either end – with purple in the middle. The way it's positioned, it looks like it indicates that the moon is harboring something. Great seeing…like omniscience…or just great power in general…"

Sokka lifted his lips in deferment. "Omniscience makes sense. Along with being notoriously secretive, they also seem to know everything at once and pop up everywhere when least expected. You can't hide anything from them."

Aang thought hard and pondered aloud. "Hmmm..the purple eye reminds me of purple fire. North Pole…great power…something to do with the Spirit Oasis, maybe?"

Queen Toph shrugged. "That's as good a guess as any. However, symbols and meaning change over time. We can't decipher it properly without knowing when the Sages Bane was founded."

"Doru Kun lived over two millennia ago," said Aang. "And he called them old, so they must be much older than him…maybe almost as old as the Avatar Cycle."

The Queen of Omashu scoffed. "They you're out of luck, Twinkle Toes! No record in the world dates back that far."

Aang's heart sank. First he went to talk to Yue and she told him to leave. Then he looked as deep inside himself as he could muster to contact Doru Kun. Now he felt like he was hitting a dead end yet again. "Even if there aren't any human records…there are always spirits. If only there were a spirit I could ask for guidance on how to help Katara, deal with these people and save the world. There are spirits much older than Doru Kun."

"There are plenty of older spirits," Toph told him. "It's a matter of knowing which to ask."

"You're the Avatar," said Sokka plainly. "You're an old spirit."

"I can't look any deeper into myself than when I spoke to Doru Kun!"

"The Avatar isn't the only old spirit out there," said Toph.

"Yeah," agreed Sokka. "Aside from the Avatar, there's Koh the Face Stealer, the Providence Spirit, Shihang Shi…"

"I already met Koh!" Aang snapped impatiently. "He was one of few who remembered the Moon and Ocean Spirits when they were in the Spirit World. Wait…Shihang Shi?! What spirit is that?"

"Well…I dunno if he actually exists," said Sokka hesitantly. "He was one of the ones Katara and I heard stories about as kids, though."

"Who is he supposed to be, though?"

"Shihang Shi, the Spirit of Aether – ancient and elusive. No ordinary human has ever seen him, or returned from attempting to see him. Only those worthy to stand in his presence go before him. He's guarded by Urghin the Banisher and Silghid the Devourer."

Aang was shocked that Sokka had heard of a spirit that he had not. The Avatar knew that he would have to meditate on this later. "You should set off soon," he said, turning back to Toph. "I'll go fetch Vameira for you."

**Outside Omashu**

Following Icarus's overthrow of the Council of Elders, Guru Pathik had been evicted from the Eastern Air Temple, which had been converted into a barracks, warehouse and training ground for the Air Nation. For about a month, the humble guru had taken to wandering the land without a clear destination. Then, for reasons only he understood, Pathik began to head towards Omashu. No one had told him to or asked him to, but he simply knew it was where he belonged next. It was almost as if he was being pulled there, like he had been pulled to the Eastern Air Temple years before.

And once again, Avatar Aang was in his future. Rather than waiting for Toph to come back, Aang had walked down to the gates at the front of the proud metropolis and across the bridge, toward where refugees and others congregated. No sooner had he reached the other side than he laid eyes on a hot, crackling fire with two familiar figures nestling themselves adjacent and catching some of the heat. They were none other than Guru Pathik and The Mechanist.

As Aang stepped toward them, they noticed his present. "Hello Aang," said Pathik, grinning as calmly as ever. "It's been a while."

"It sure has!" said The Mechanist jovially, as he rose to his feet and thrust his arm out to shake the Avatar's hand.

"Hello Pathik, hello Mechanist," Aang reciprocated. "It has been a long time indeed. I'm glad to see that you're both fine, after all that's happened with Icarus going rogue and everything." Aang made note of his defected former student because both of these men hailed from one of the old air temples.

"Yes…" said The Mechanist, now noticeably more uneasy at Aang's reminder of recent events. "Come, why don't you sit with us for a while."

Relaxed, Aang nodded and spread his legs onto the dusty surface beside the fire. "How were you able to get away from the Northern Air Fortress?"

"After news of the Southern Fortress's destruction reached us, everything began to fall apart," explained the elder inventor. "The Air Lord's officers loosened their grip on us as they and their minions attempted to restore order. When they had their heads turned the other way, Teo and I sought some flying contraptions to escape on."

"Good thing you caught that lucky break," said Aang casually. "I had my work cut out for me recovering my daughter from the Southern Air Temple." This was an obvious understatement. "Now you won't be forced to build weapons of destruction for tyrants anymore. You can go back to putting your talents to better use."

The Mechanist solemnly shook his head. "After going through that again, I'm planning to retire for good."

"Why?" asked Aang. "Your inventions have been valuable to peaceful people of all nations. You shouldn't let what Icarus – and before him Ozai – put you through deter you from what you were meant to do."

"No, I'm sure that my days of doing that have drawn to their close." It was ironic that The Mechanist, in his sixties, sounded the oldest of them now, as he was in the company of a man in his one-hundred-seventies and a man in his one-hundred-thirties. To put things fairly though, Avatar Aang had maintained youthfulness by the grace of an iceberg. "Technology always has a sinister kind of progress during wartime. The fact that I've been caught in the middle of it twice was no fluke. Throughout human history, that is the way it has been." The world's most revered inventor, who had conceived new forms of air travel for all nations to use, spoke from experience.

"But humanity has good kinds of progress, too," Aang countered. "Every generation has its battles and trials to face, but I believe that whatever doesn't kill humanity off entirely will make it stronger in the long run."

"But how long can we keep that up?" The Mechanist asked with a snort. "And how can we deal with the moral and economic costs along the way?"

"The Avatar speaks wisely," Pathik interrupted, almost in a meditative stance. "Our body and spirit as a whole is made stronger through struggles."

"Heh, that's why my friend, the Fire Lord, became so admirable," said Aang, nearly laughing. "But The Mechanist has a point. With all the success we can achieve, it only takes one severe failure – one time and one alone – and the world loses balance irreparably."

"That is why you are so important," Pathik chortled. "The Avatar prevents that one time from ever happening. All too often, we don't appreciate our successes. Success is a journey, not a destination. Failure is a destination."

"Well, it would be nice to move forward as a whole as long as possible," The Mechanist chimed in. "Hopefully forever. As long as you're the Avatar, I'd say we're doing alright."

Aang lowered his head. "Don't say that," he said sadly. "I'm not such a good Avatar. I fell too far into temptation. If I had not gotten my wake-up call when I used Shuten Shogai with Katara, I'm not sure that I ever would've come to my senses."

"Do you remember our initial talks on energies when you came to visit me all those years ago?" asked Pathik, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes."

"What position is your 'locked door' in now?"

Aang's head felt unusually heavy as he lifted it to make eye contact with the ultra-centenarian guru. "It's not locked at all. It's wide open."

Pathik shook his head solemnly. "This is not good. I have a feeling that door should never have been opened. It appears a lot which does not belong has since emerged from the door."

"I know," Aang said receptively. "I hear that anytime energybending is performed, an 'imprint of chaos' is inflicted upon the natural world. Do you know what this could mean?"

To his ire, Pathik simply shrugged. "No. But it doesn't sound good."

"Ugh!" said Aang, burying his face in his arms. "This must be what's weakening the balance! I have to stop it somehow!"

Pathik nodded continuously as he spoke. "Troublesome. You look like you have turned over a new leaf, though. That's good. But, even if you're no longer energybending, the energies may miss being bent. With energybending back in the world where it was gone from for millennia, the energies must be becoming used to it again. If this 'imprint of chaos' is what it sounds it is, the energies will conspire to pull things in their direction."

The Mechanist scoffed at these words. "Bah! You talk about these energies as if they're alive."

"I'll do whatever I have to to make things right," Aang announced decisively. "I have chased the gifts of energybending to make everything as I feel it should be, but once I save Katara, I'll stop for good."

In a rare motion for him, Guru Pathik crossed his arms at him. "Will you?"

"Of course I will," said Aang, discomforted at the question. "Why would you even ask that?"

"It seems that you're always tempted by something in this journey…and you're consistently swayed."

The Avatar paused uncomfortably. He had never questioned that he would stop energybending, save for whatever he might have to do to bring Katara back to normal. Then again, he had only intended to use energybending to get out of killing Ozai in the beginning. Later, after he glimpsed his first warning signs on the path, Aang told himself that he would just use the dangerous art to restore the Air Nomads, and nothing more. However, once the Fire Nation Civil War started, he could not resist but to use it in battle. Now he had told himself he would only use it for Katara's sake. The wrong path was paved by one step at a time. Was he fixing things now by chasing after a solution for Katara – or continuing his corruption? What if he saved Katara, but after he did, there was then something else he had to do? Would he have the discipline to halt himself then, if he did not have it now?

The guru peered at him, as though he could read Aang's thoughts. "You must accept what you cannot change, change what you can, but know the difference."

This line of conversation was sending a chill down Aang's spine and over the whole of his skeleton. He was relieved to hear The Mechanist offer a change of subject. "So, what else could you do by bending energies besides Shuten Shogai and giving and taking bending abilities?"

"Well, the first move that Yue taught me was called recquiesence. It sends an energy surge through your own body or someone else's. This makes the person re-energized on a whole, and it can sometimes be used to help the injured, just like waterbending. Then, she showed me another move called the energy shove. It's a basic offensive bending move like a fire blast or a water whip, only – the way it works – some of your bodily energy leaves you to become the force of your attack."

The Mechanist's eyes lit up in alarm. "Whoa! Some of your energy leaves you?"

"Yes," confirmed Aang. "But it comes back to your body once you've finished the move and your back in position. Yue told me that long ago, when energybending was the dominant bending art for the world, there was a move to counter it where another energybender 'catches' the energy and prevents it from returning to your body, leaving you vulnerable. Since there are no more energybenders around, she had no reason to teach it to me."

"Hmmm…interesting. So the young Moon Spirit taught you everything else about the art, then?"

Aang shook his head. "Not entirely. My past life Doru Kun told me of some moves that I had never heard of. There was a move where an energybender continuously feeds off the energy of a hostage and they're strengthened by leeching off them this way. It kind of reminded me of the Avatar State."

"That makes sense," Pathik noted seriously. "In the Avatar State, the energies of the past Avatars flow as one with the current Avatar, so their fate is dependent on them while the energies are connected. If someone could 'feed' off another's energy this way, that person would be in as much peril as the past Avatar's are when their present incarnation is using the Avatar State."

'I see," said Aang. "There was one other thing. When I fainted during energybending practice, I recalled memories from my past lives. Yue said that this was because the Avatar's energy flows differently than other humans'."

"Could be," said Pathik with a chuckle. "The Avatar Spirit transcends much time and many people who represent it in the world, lifetime after lifetime. Aside from all these individuals, the Avatar Spirit has a memory of its own. You must've simply found a way to access it by accident."

"I can already see how my energy flows differently than others," stated Aang. "What became of Katara's energy, though?"

"It's been proven that energy can neither be created nor destroyed," said The Mechanist in a lecturing tone. "Just the same as substance can neither be created nor destroyed. If your wife had energy before, the energy that was in her body has to be out there somewhere. Even after it became raw destructive power."

"I don't know where to look for it, though," said Aang uncertainly. "Yue exiled me from the Spirit Oasis. Doru Kun didn't know anything about how to save her. There's nowhere else to turn, really."

"You're thinking too complexly," said Pathik observationally. "You must look at what energies are in most basic way possible. Remember that I taught you about energies in the beginning so that you could learn to bend them. Meditate on it to find out what to do next."

Aang paused for a moment. "Mechanist…you mentioned energy and substance right now."

"Yes," said The Mechanist. "All elemental bending is bending substance – and if you bend energies, energybending is bending energy."

"Water, earth and air I could see that with," said Aang, slightly confused. "What about fire?"

"Firebending involves the breath."

"Oh yeah, that's right," said Aang, hitting himself in the forehead. "Which is stronger? Substance or energy?"

"Neither," said Pathik. "They rely on each other."

"Actually…that's a good question," said The Mechanist uncertainly. "Substance forms the world we live in, but energies are involved in the sciences of how it functions. You can't answer such a question so simply."

"Well, one can never fully understand all energy," Pathik conceded somewhat cheerfully. "Bodily energies, spiritual energies, cosmic energies – they all have a mind of their own."

The Mechanist gawked at the guru and shook his head. "No, they follow scientific laws! I know that you like to ramble about everything being in harmony with everything else, but now you're just talking nonsense!"

To The Mechanist's annoyance, Pathik smiled. "We're simply looking at this through different lenses. We may not understand the same thing the same way, but that doesn't matter. It is what it is!"

"Hmph!" It was interesting to watch the two experts from separate schools of enlightened spirituality and rational science. Pathik thought that they were both right. The Mechanist steadfastly believed that only he was right. All Aang could do was listen. He decided that judging either of them now was a luxury he could not afford.

Pathik turned back to Aang. "Avatar – I've been feeling the continuous flow of all energies around me. I know not what challenges you await, but I sense the world as you know it must be a world united in order for you to succeed."

"Energies don't talk!" The Mechanist retorted.

"Not like us," Pathik countered, waving a finger. "But in their own way, they do."

Aang realized how much time had passed and stood up once again. "I must be getting back now. Before I go, is there anything else I should know about how to close the 'door' I 'unlocked.'"

The elderly guru turned back to him. "Remember, Aang - you carry the weight, power, success, failure, virtue and sin of all your past lives wherever you go. Ultimately, it is up to you to know the right thing to do when the time comes, because no one else's wisdom will do it for you."

**Palace Chamber**

The gigantic hall at the rear end of Queen Toph's extravagant residence – lined with smooth walls of fresh-looking turquoise concrete that was in actuality quite old – was completely empty as Migo entered. With the echoes of his own footsteps for company, the young earthbender found out that he was here earlier than was required. He was looking forward to a few minutes of waiting downtime to himself as someone came in through the very same entrance he had. Scowling, Migo would have been more pleased to see the man who raised him on a better day.

"Ah – you're here, my boy!" said Brawki in a raised voice, not mad, but urgent. "Good that we have some space to ourselves. I trust you've taken the time since we arrived in this city to contemplate your destiny?"

"I don't have a set destiny Brawki," said Migo, coolly. "I'm not going to be Fire Lord. The very idea of it is ridiculous! I've lived in this nation all my life, I've never been to the Fire Nation in my life and I'm an earthbender!"

Brawki narrowed his eyes and flexed his large bicep. "I understand you're having doubts, but this may be necessary. The world is in turmoil. The way to get it back on the right track is to control the Fire Nation. You cannot turn your back on this fact for personal reasons. Your destiny is about a lot more than just yourself, Migo."

"But what about Zuko? And the Crown Princess? And their family?"

Brawki shook his head. "They're probably dead by now. And even if the rest of Zuko's family survived, your claim to the throne holds when you trace it back two more generations."

Migo shook his head angrily. "No. I'm not going to the Fire Nation. I'm going to propose to Toph and settle down in Omashu - if she has me."

"No, you cannot!" snapped Brawki. "The royal family of the Fire Nation has laws. Your succession rights will be forfeited if you marry royalty from another one of the four nations."

"So I won't be Fire Lord if I marry Toph. Talk about win-win."

"You're being difficult…"

"Whatever," said Migo. "We could all be dead in a few days, so we'll see if any of this really matters. I'm not discussing this topic anymore. My focus has to be here, and now."

Brawki frowned briefly then loosened his expression. "You definitely have Ratana's fighting spirit in you. Granted, it took a while to surface, but I suppose it was inevitable that it would."

Shortly after Migo and Brawki had done the same, six of the old Team Avatar's children stepped into the chamber: Tenzin, Kaddo, Vameira, Hinko, Sakema and Neinei, whom many were still calling Rouyu. "It looks like we can come to the meeting this time," Tenzin noted with a smirk.

"That's a relief!" Neinei snapped as she crossed her arms furiously.

"Come on," said Vameira, gritting her teeth. "Try to stay positive…"

"My sister's right about something for once," Tenzin said to all of them. "There's a big battle ahead of us, so we all should have a plan for ourselves."

Tenzin would have said more, but someone called out to him from the opposite corner of the room.

"Tenny-Zinny – long time, no see!" His former comrade-in-arms, Wang, came running over to greet the young airbender. Behind him stoof Captain Lee and the majority of Tenzin's other old friends from the Fire Army and the Fire Navy Western Fleet.

"Wang!" Tenzin reciprocated, his expression lighting up. "How have you been? How's the baby?"

"My wife's taking care of our son now – while I'm away," Wang informed him happily. "He's just started walking. I expect that he'll be saying things too, before too long. As for me and the rest of the Western Fleet, we've come to help you fend off all the armies that you're facing now; it'll be just like old times!"

"Great," said Tenzin, grinning. Although Wang was over ten years his senior, Tenzin had developed a friendly bond with him while they were stranded after the Battle of the Fire Nation Capital. Tenzin looked up to him as a laid-back uncle, as the cool older brother he never had, or something in between.

"Hey, why don't you come say hi to the rest of the guys?" suggested Wang. "It's been a long time."

"Sounds good," Tenzin concurred. "I'll see you later, babe," he said to Neinei as he turned to go off with Wang.

"Babe?!" Neinei said in disbelief, just as Tenzin left earshot. "Kaddo, Vameira, I think I'm going to have to break your brother's heart."

"Wait until after the battle if you can," Kaddo told her. "He'll need his focus."

Over the next several minutes, hordes of more people entered the royal chamber. Among them were Teo, a friend of his from the Northern Air Temple, Toph's metalbenders, warriors and benders from the Southern Water Tribe, refugees who had come in from the camp, Trinley, Piandao, Haru, Longshot, Smellerbee, Sokka and Suki. Kuei and Nala were also present, although neither expected to contribute much when the enemies came, since they weren't exactly the warrior type. Finally, Avatar Aang and Queen Toph of Omashu arrived.

Before speaking to everyone at-large, Aang decided to commence introductions with some of the newer people individually. "Teo – I spoke with your father earlier today. It's great to see you again."

"Likewise, Aang," said the mature, thirty-four-year-old crippled airbender. Although he was crippled from the waist down, the airbending talent that he had been given through energybending years before made this as relevant in a battle as Toph's blindness. "I brought my friend Merk along as well. He's another of the airbenders up north, if you recall." Merk was about average height with short, scruffy hair and wore a traditional Air Nomad tunic, save that it was red rather than yellow. "It's a shame that after all that was done to restore airbenders to the world, there aren't many of us left anymore."

"And some gone bad," said Aang seriously, thinking of Icarus.

After Teo went to speak with Trinley, Sokka approached Aang with a fit, slender woman, with her long brown hair in a pony-tail and a fancy suit of metal-plated armor covering her torso. The outfit included two rather long boots which came up to her knees, layering out at the top with a thin, swirling strand of metal branching out. There were detailed designs all over the sides and spiny spur-like objects at the heel.

"Aang, I'd like you to meet Penga, Acting Headmistress of the Beifong Metalbending Academy," said Sokka. "She and I met years ago. It was some...interesting times."

"Nice footwear," said Aang, referring to Penga's metal boots.

"Thanks," said Penga. "I bent them myself."

Shortly afterwards, Aang's son, Tenzin, resolved to introduce him to one of his own old friends. "It's an honor to finally meet you, Avatar Aang," said Wang. "I heard stories about you when I was a little kid. You're a living legend."

The Avatar blushed slightly. "Thank you for bringing yourself to help us today. Tenzin tells me that you have a wife and child back home."

"Yes. I've been working long days for several months to provide for them. I had just enough saved up to get them by until I return from this battle. We're used to living lean and mean."

"It sounds very tough for you," said Aang, with sympathy.

"They'll be fine," said Wang, shaking his head. "I know that I can be useful in this fight. I may not be a bender, but I'm trained in several weapon arts. And I know this area well. Although I grew up in the Fire Nation proper, my wife was born in the colonies. The best place that I can be to build a better future for my family is here. I can only provide so much materially, but here I help make a better world: a freer, more just world, so that my young son can grow up safe and make something of himself if he works hard enough."

"You're very devoted, said Aang, smiling. "What's your name?"

"Wang Sato," he answered. "My wife and I decided to call our newborn son Hiroshi. It's an old family name on her side."

The Avatar placed his hand on Wang's shoulder. "I have children, too. I know how you feel. Let's do things right for them!"

Once introductions were over, the room fell silent and everyone listened in to hear what Aang had to tell them. "We will face some great threats together soon. I have encountered them all myself, except for General Munra's Anti-bender Militia. According to The Mechanist, they have strong weapons and projectiles to make up for their lack of bending. These projectiles are the same that he made for the Air Nation when he was trapped at the Northern Air Fortress. Munra must have stolen the technology or stumbled across it somehow. Speaking of the Air Nation, their airship has been spotted flying across the Earth Kingdom. They should be here within twenty-four hours, around the time Azula is expected to arrive. She is still just as much, if not more of a threat as she was in the last war. I know because I've seen her in action. I used her as a convenience item for a time, and she did vice versa with me. But now, our goals no longer overlap. She's determined to reassert the Fire Nation for dominant world governance. And, if all of them weren't enough, it turns out that, contrary to popular belief, the Dai Li will be making an appearance as well. Long Feng is supposedly leading them personally."

"But Aang, you've saved the world from threats like this before," Sokka spoke up. "What do you need our help for?'

Aang smirked. "That's what everyone says, isn't it? That I saved the world. It may be true in the sense that I dueled Fire Lord Ozai when the time came, but how could I ever have completed my quest without all the people I met along the way? It's them who made my 'saving the world' possible. They're as much to thank for the restored balance as I am. Even the Avatar can't be expected to do everything alone. But, with all of us, we can stand up to face anything. Together we are the Avatar Legion!"

At these words of Aang, murmurs and whispers spread throughout every corner of the room. "The Avatar Legion, eh?" said Sokka, projecting his voice so that everyone could still hear despite the silence being broken. "Personally, I was fine with just 'Team Avatar', but there's a lot more people here, so I guess the 'Avatar Legion' works."

"It's not a name I came up with myself," clarified Aang. "Twas was a tradition all Avatars used to do. Doru Kun told me about it. A traditional legion consists of one thousand men. In his day, it consisted of two-hundred-fifty from each element."

"Right," said Sokka. "It looks like we're a bit short, though. I took a role count before this gathering. Present here are forty-eight waterbenders, one-hundred-twenty-five earthbenders and eighty-seven firebenders."

Aang dribbled his toes on the floor. "And only three airbenders," he said, looking at Merk, Trinley and Teo.

"Five airbenders!" Tenzin and Vameira shouted in unison.

"No worries, though," said Sokka. "You have plenty of non-benders to make up for it. My half-space-sword is strong, durable and ready to take on anything."

"Any sword would do in the hands of the master you've become," Piandao called over to him.

"All the same, we could use Nola now. I summoned her, but she was unresponsive," said the Avatar. "It would be good to have Katara here as well," Aang thought inside his head, but he could not bring himself to speak the words out loud. "Oh well, three airbenders it is, then."

"Five airbenders!" Tenzin and Vameira each yelled again, this time with more voice.

Aang smiled. His kids had changed so much from a year ago, so that he barely recognized the young adults they were turning into. After the Hundred Year War, the Avatar had looked forward to a peaceful, less eventful life. But the effects of energybending had twisted up everything. He was not any closer to saving Katara than he was when he and Kaddo met on Faxian Island. It was good that at least the rest of them had each other.

Tomorrow would be a much different day – for all of them.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	40. Chapter 40: Battle of the Six Armies Pt1

**Omashu Royal Palace, 121 ASC**

Queen Toph, Chief Sokka and the others had risen and grabbed breakfast early. The Omashu Army generals had come to report that the enemies were actually closer to them than originally expected. Therefore, Toph ordered them to accelerate their mobilization. Everyone there had a big day to prepare for. Sokka, Suki, Migo and Trinley were all busy in various ways.

Avatar Aang, however, was not with them just yet. He had another engagement on his agenda. It was not one concerning his Avatar duties, nor about the battle, nor about the world. It was much more personal in nature. As Aang paced back and forth in one of Toph's several drawing rooms, Tenzin, Kaddo and Vameira were scaling the adjacent hallway, all very curious to find out what their father wanted to tell them.

"Hi, Dad," Tenzin greeted casually as he flung open the door. "You wanted to see us?"

"I did," confirmed Aang. "Sit down, please," he added, gesturing to the matted area of the floor in front of him.

The three children obliged as they were directed. Tenzin sat on the far right, making eye contact with Aang, while Vameira positioned herself on the far left, sandwiching the waterbender Kaddo between them. None of them knew exactly what to expect, despite all having their moments with him in recent times. Tenzin, the black bison calf who ran away, had inflicted devastating worry on his family for every second of his absence, only to gain a closer and more trusting bond with his dad upon his return. Kaddo had been the only one there for his Avatar father at his darkest, most hopeless hour, and helped him begin his newest, seemingly in vain quest. Vameira had been captured from one who was once one of Aang's most trusted allies, and after being rescued she was at Aang's side as they left the Southern Air Temple, lost Appa and found their way back to civilization.

"A lot has changed. I tried to keep the three of you out of danger entirely for as long as I could – and haven't even done a good job with that so far." This was true. All of them had been present during the revolution in Ba Sing Se, Tenzin had fought in the Fire Nation Civil War, Kaddo, through his many adventures, had gained a new understanding of waterbending and healing and Vameira, after being captured and facing great peril, had broken out with her father leading the way, and she had broken out of her own pampered shell in the process. "And with what we're up against today I now know that won't be possible anymore."

"We figured that was the case," said Kaddo, crossing his arms with a smirk.

"You don't need to sugarcoat," Tenzin added confidently. "I can vouch we're all brave enough to handle it." Vameira exchanged a sideways glance with her eldest brother and nodded.

"Even if you're all still underage by traditional Water Tribe standards, each of the three of you have shown powerful displays of bending in recent times," Aang went on. "We need to make use of that today. Tenzin, Kaddo and Vameira, I have spoken with Toph and we will be sending the three of you to be stationed at the Back Wall. There will be a few battalions of Toph's troops there as well."

"What?!" Tenzin snapped in disbelief.

Aang was baffled by Tenzin's outburst. "Isn't this what you wanted?"

Kaddo's reaction was similar. "Dad, if you're sending us to the Back Wall, you might as well be keeping us in a cage. Let us come to the Front Wall – that's where the bridge is, and where the enemies are most likely going to strike. Nothing's going to happen at the Back Wall."

Even Vameira protested. "Daddy, you went back on yourself. You said we were ready, but now we're not…"

"I think you're confused," Aang answered calmly. "Your coming of age is different from your being needed where the most intense action will be taking place. Even after all we've been through, the warriors and benders going there have years more experience than any of you do."

"Are you going there?" asked Kaddo, irritably.

"Of course I am," said Aang simply.

"I've faced a dragon," Tenzin stated defiantly. "I'm sure I can take anything Azula or the others have to hurl at me!"

Aang raised his hands in an attempt to simmer the mood down. "I already said you've proven yourselves. It's now time to be pragmatic and patient. That's another part of maturity."

"Hinko also tells me he's going to the Front Wall," Tenzin continued, ignoring his father's last words. "No offense to cousin Hinko, but I have more experience than him for sure."

"I'm not Hinko's dad," Aang countered. "Your Uncle Sokka decided he needed Hinko's experience and stamina as a young warrior by his side. Sokka's bringing him to the Front Wall, along with Aunt Suki and Sakema."

"Why does Sakema get to go to the Front Wall?!" Kaddo asked in a raised voice.

"Sakema is an expert healer – just like you. That's why it's so important that you go to the Back Wall, Kaddo. We'll need someone on each side of the city in case there's healing to be done. Remember what your mom and granddad always said: being a man is about knowing where you're needed the most."

"I can't see what good that move you taught me will be at the Back Wall."

"Your mother would want it this way."

Vameira crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes. "It's good to know you still have her in mind. Maybe you should've been more considerate before you sucked her energy out!" But a second later, Vameira widened her eyes again and softened the rest of her expression. She covered her mouth with both her hands, wanting nothing more than to shove those venomous words of hers back down her throat, where they belonged. "Dad…I am so sorry. I shouldn't have said that…"

"No," Aang told his daughter, waving the immediate apology away. "You're partially right. There's no use fretting about it. But we can't talk about this now. We all have more pressing matters to attend to. I say that because it's the truth, not to excuse myself."

Kaddo had mixed feelings now. He remained angered at his father, but he found his sister's words uncalled for at a time like this. "Dad didn't know that the move would do that when he first tried it. Well, at least we don't have to worry about anything like that happening again. He's stopped energybending now."

Tenzin shrugged this clarification aside. "Meh, I never thought you had to stop energybending altogether. I think that was going overboard. You should still use Shuten Shogai if you get the chance."

"What?" asked Kaddo, spinning to face his airbending brother.

"NO!" Vameira cried out.

Aang was put back by what he found an impertinent statement. "I don't see how you can say that after you've seen the consequences, Tenzin. It requires ripping out a person's essential bodily energies. Shuten Shogai is a terrible move."

"Shuten Shogai's just like any other move," Tenzin countered. "It can be used for the side of good as long as you take an enemy's energy to use it against more enemies."

"No, it cannot be used for good ever, because, it is, by nature, evil. And Tenzin, you're starting to sound like Icarus."

"Icarus may have gone bad," Tenzin conceded. "But maybe he was right about you being too soft."

Aang let out a deep sigh. Not a single foe had set their eyes on Omashu yet and already the day was not off to a good start.

**Omashu**

The outer perimeter of Omashu was packed. As the looming threat of the enemy armies grew nearer, troops began to poise themselves on top of the wall – Omashu Royal Army and Avatar Legion alike – and on the ground immediately behind the great gate, which would not be opened until their opponents forced it such. Unfortunately, this was not estimated to take much time, as there were not enough airbending masters capable of creating a massive air shield, as there had been at the Battle of the Fire Nation Capital. At the Battle of Omashu, Avatar Aang and his companions would be required to rely on themselves more.

The famous mail delivery system was in full usage today. Artillery and messages were being sent left and right to both the Front and Back Walls – though considerably more to the Front Wall. Meanwhile, the many civilians and townsfolk of Omashu were instructed to get indoors for the day. Some had chosen the familiar setting of their own home, while others had decided there would be more safety below the surface of the city, in one of several established shelters, which had protected generations of Omashu citizens from fiery bombardment, having been constructed approximately midway through the Hundred Years' War. Guru Pathik had gone indoors as well. Presently he was in a local temple, not far from the Back Wall. He wasn't any sort of warrior, but he was available as a spiritual advisor, should they have need of one.

One advantage that could be counted on – at least for a short while – was the narrow, twisted-looking earth bridge leading up to the main gates, which was treacherous to march an army across. With archers along the very top of the Front Wall, the enemy could be shot at from above, with no where to dodge. This would be the case with the Phoenix Army ground forces, the Dai Li and most likely the Anti-benders. Of course, this all only applied to the early battle, as those within the city knew they could be expected to be heavily bombarded first. The Air Nation Remnant had the air to their advantage and were exempt from this altogether.

At this time of day, one might ordinarily find a group of neighborhood kids playing earth soccer on weekends and vacations. However, no children below the age of fourteen were permitted to be roaming the streets now. They were all to be indoors, with their families and guardians. Among the only exceptions to this were Kaddo, Vameira and Sakema.

Another one close to that age was Princess Neinei of the Fire Nation, though most did not know her identity or accept her as such. She had her white hair slightly darkened in a scruffy mess, being unable and unwilling to groom herself this morning. Currently, Neinei was on her way escorting Hope to the shelter nearest to the Front Wall, where the young singer would be joining her husband Tom-Tom.

"I guess this is where we part, then," Hope said regretfully, wishing she could do more under the circumstances, but knowing that her singing voice would be worthless in a battle.

"Yes," Neinei reciprocated mildly, reaching to give Hope a quick hug before making to leave. "I've decided to go to the Front Wall. It's my duty."

"The soldiers from the former Western Fleet are there, I believe," noted Hope. "They'll be motivated by having their princess fighting by their side."

"I don't think so," said Neinei gloomily. "No one accepts who I am. I told them who I was, but no one believes me. They think I'm some low-life imposter!"

"It's strange. I didn't think they hair and the scars would change your appearance that much. There must be something that you can do to make them know it's really you."

"No, I've tried everything. Maybe it's meant to be this way."

"Neinei, you shouldn't talk like that. Everyone else should come around eventually. I know who you really are. So does Tom-Tom."

"That won't help," said Neinei. "I'll be fighting mostly on my own today – away from Trinley or anyone from the Fire Nation. That would cause unneeded tension. I have to be strong and not think of myself. Today is bigger than me, my position or even my people. Father always says it's our struggles that define who we are. He knew what it meant to be a true firebender – and to have honor. I'm glad I got to fight by his side at last on the night that our palace was attacked."

As Hope entered the shelter, she looked at Neinei with half-admiration, half-pity, not knowing what to say. "Good luck – and remember, never give up without a fight," she finally managed.

Aang came across Toph as he exited the palace. She had recently concluded a speech to a division of Omashu's elite warriors and was just in the middle of talking to Migo. Toph's head servant Nala was also among them – standing idly by as Toph and Migo spoke a few feet from her. Migo was as high-spirited as he ever was. With him around, Toph found the company more soothing than she would ever admit and the two of them had their mind at ease for the time being.

She noticed the Avatar with her feet as he treaded on the stony path. "Nice of you to finally show up," Toph greeted her old friend jokingly. "How did the ol' pep speech to the kids go?"

"It went over so-so," Aang responded moodily.

"Figures," said Toph.

"I don't know how it got this way. It's like dealing with my family is as difficult as dealing with another army."

Toph cut him off. "I would ask if you wanted to talk about it more, but we really need to worry about more important stuff now."

"Right," agreed Aang, although he appeared aloof and distracted when he said it.

Toph noticed. "Is something else bothering you?"

"Everything's so different now," Aang reflected distantly. "Among other things, I'm going to do something today that Fire Lord Sozin claimed to do for many years. I'm going to battle the Air Nation Army."

"Yeah, you better believe it," said Toph with a nod.

"When I was in disguise at the Fire Nation school years ago, I pointed out the oxymoron of an 'Air Nation Army' to my teacher. I've made the world something that's not in its proper fate. Meddling with energies has caused me to meddle with destiny."

Toph interrupted him with a sharp jab to his left arm. "Quit your whining! It's starting to get old to listen to."

"I'm not whining," Aang clarified, using his right arm to rub the area on his left that Toph had punched. "I just know that the balance is off and it's my responsibility to fix it."

"Good to hear. Well, you don't have to do it alone! You've got the Avatar Legion with you this time," Toph added with a smile. She crossed her arms and pretended to look up and face him with her blind eyes.

The Avatar reciprocated her expression. "I'll see you guys later," said Aang, ejecting himself. "I have to go check on Sokka now." With that, he flew off toward the Front Wall of Omashu – the fortified entranceway to the city through which they would ward off their unwelcome guests.

Now that they were alone once more, Migo hardened his expression to signal his intent to get down to business. "We should be making our way over there, too."

"Yes," concurred Toph. "Let's go find Penga first, though."

"I can go look for Penga for you," Nala suggested timidly.

"No, Nala," said Toph sternly. "I think that we can handle it on our own, thanks."

"Well…is there anything else you need me to do?" Nala asked in desperation.

"No, Nala," Toph repeated, raising her voice. "Just get yourself to safety and we'll come fetch you when the battle's over."

Nala reluctantly nodded and hung her head. "I'm only trying to help…"

"Well that's just wonderful," Toph said sarcastically. She was now noticeably annoyed. "What do you want me to do – find a way for you to help? Sorry, but I don't see what you can do. You're not an earthbender. You're not skilled with any kind of weaponry. No matter what you did you'd just get in the way."

Nala grinned weakly. "Perhaps, I could come with you to the Front Wall and offer some…moral support?"

"Absolutely not!" snapped Toph. "You'd just burden us. Face it, Nala – there's nothing you can do. I'd tell you to stay out of the way, but given your past record, you're not even able to do that. Just give up and stop trying to help out! You're no good to us!"

Nala gaped at her, open-mouthed, in sheer disbelief at Queen Toph's words.

Toph turned sharply to face her fellow metalbender. "Let's go, Migo!" And with that, she stormed off downhill on the street that would lead them to where the majority of the Avatar Legion and the Omashu Army were congregating.

"Y-yeah," said Migo. "Coming." As he followed Toph, Migo stared back at the helpless Nala, almost as taken aback as she was.

Longshot peered off into the distance as he stood atop the stone structure with the Omashu Army archers. As one of the best shots in the world, he was ready to give a rude awakening to whomever was daring and arrogant enough to charge within his range first. A few dozen feet below him – at the ground level – were the Avatar and some of his oldest and closest friends.

"It's not customary in the Air Nomad tradition to dwell on past events when we're forced to defend ourselves," Aang said matter-of-factly. "I also don't condone any notion of avenging, but I will say this: everything we do today, we do in honor of Appa!"

"Well put," said Sokka in remembrance.

"I also decided that I won't be using any purple fire today," announced Aang. "I'll do just fine with ordinary red fire. It wouldn't be right to bend the purple kind, because of the effect it has on my spirit – and that I acquired it unnaturally."

Teo and Trinley stare at each other uneasily. "Isn't that like our airbending?" asked Teo.

"I can't ask you to not airbend," Aang told them. "Maybe I should never have given you the ability, but you're specialized in it now, and we'll need your skill today. I'm the Avatar and I have plenty of other things I can do, so doing without one won't be the end of me."

"He does have a point," Merk stated with a nod, sporting his bright red Air Nomad tunic and grasping his glider staff. Nevertheless, Trinley continued to wear a guilty-looking expression on his face.

Finally, the dreaded loud noise signaled from an unseen distance behind the other side of the Front Wall. Avatar Aang and those surrounding him stared up into the sky and caught sight of the large fiery rock soaring through the air. Moments later, a thunder-loud thud sounded and the gate in front of them had a cracked line drawn straight through it. The Front Wall began breaking up as the burning boulder collided with it. The very wall and ground around shook, causing many in the Avatar Legion to stumble off-balance as dust-like earth particles rained upon them from above. The bombardment had begun.

As Longshot shook his head and regained his senses, he caught sight of the invading Phoenix Army force. The sheer size almost made his famously-calm jaw drop. The mountainside beyond no longer held tan as a dominant color, being covered by hordes of infantry men in blood-red uniforms, flanked by catapults, siege towers and a few airships hovering above.

A few minutes later, a hole had formed in the supposedly-durable Front Wall of Omashu. Now the Avatar and the other behind the wall could see the enemy army. Some of the infantry were preparing to march across the bridge. It appeared that Azula was being aggressive in her tactics – and prepared to suffer considerable casualties to claim her prize.

"They don't look so tough," scoffed Merk. "Let me at 'em!" He leaped into the opening with an air jump and charged across the bridge, brandishing his glider.

"Merk – no!" shouted Aang, but it was too late. Before Merk was halfway finished zig-zagging over the bridge, a flaming rock flew through the air and landed exactly on top of his head, swatting him like a spider fly. His burning body, along with the rock that ended him, rolled off and tumbled down the hundreds of feet to the bottom.

"He should've waited," said Sokka gruffly.

"Poor Merk," said Teo, solemnly shaking his head. An instant later he changed his tune and looked ahead, determined. The field before him was furious with intensity, and the battle had already taken its first casualty.

**Phoenix Army Airship**

Azula surveyed the battlefield from the confines of her flag airship, gazing through the window at the ensuing turmoil hundreds of feet below her. She had forced herself to be patient. The time for her own debut had not yet arrived, but now that the battle had officially started, it would not be far off.

Her faithful trustee Colonel Wan came up beside her to deliver his report. "Bombardment has commenced, Your Highness. We have begun sending forth our infantry to cover more territory leading up to the main gate."

"Excellent," said Azula, clearly pleased by the news.

"A magnificent spectacle, isn't it?" Wan could not help himself but say.

"Yes," agreed Azula, not taking her eyes off the scene below. "Avatar Aang is somewhere down there. If I know him well enough, he'll be right by the main gate. His little girl is probably somewhere else. You know, once this is all over, I might want a little girl for myself at some point – or a little boy. I haven't gotten around to such things so far."

"You've prioritized yourself differently," said Colonel Wan.

"Yes," said Azula. "I'm not exactly the settling-down type. I won't pretend I've always been flawless in the past, but all my mistakes I've learned from – like with Mai and Ty Lee. I relied on fear alone to control other people – never trust. That's where everything went astray and collapsed. Now I know that some form of trust is essential, even if fear is so much more efficient. A little bit of trust will be a safeguard against me going mad again. I'll have to learn to use trust. I'll have some trust – but still mostly fear – from now on."

**Back Wall**

Emotions had been running high that morning for Tenzin, Kaddo and Vameira. Their father had meant for their little chat prior to the battle to be helpful rather than distracting. Vameira had been angered for the same reason as her brothers, but now found her emotions more dispersed – in her shock that Tenzin continued to consider Shuten Shogai a viable option in battle. She did what a good New Air Nomad would do and meditated to clear her mind of the recent events. Kaddo, meanwhile, practiced his waterbending exercises in the corner as his own form of meditation, so to speak. Their brother Tenzin did nothing of the sort, claiming that he did not need to.

This setting was a milder atmosphere than it's counterpart at the Front Wall. Haru and Smellerbee led the efforts here, with a garrison of Omashu Army troops patrolling the seam of the Back Wall, scanning the nearby grounds for potential threats. So far there had been none. Most of the soldiers were aloof and many of them felt as though they were trapped there, like the children of the Avatar did.

Then it came. A long, metal object sped through the air and collided with the top section of the wall, knocking all the nearby troops off balance. This was not a boulder lit on fire from the Phoenix Army. Instead, it was a projectile – not unlike the one that brought down Appa after Aang rescued Vameira from the Southern Air Fortress. But the instrument was not totally identical. It had flown even faster and harder than the ones Icarus had used.

"What was that?!" Kaddo blurted out as he allowed the water whip he was streaming to simmer and fall to the floor.

"I've seen them before!" yelled Vameira, rushing over to get a closer look at the object.

What she saw next, though, make her take a step back again. The metal form burst open as the rim of the projectile slid aside. A yellow vapor rose from within, and the unlucky soldiers in close proximity fell to their knees.

"My arms…I can't feel my arms!"

Whatever this gas was, it was causing their limbs to weaken and their bodies to become limp. Tenzin and Vameira punched and kicked the air in front of them frantically to push it away from them. The soldiers on the wall were not so lucky, and were overwhelmed.

"It looks like Icarus has a new weapon," Vameira uttered as she whirled her arms around to create an air funnel and suck away the rest of the gas.

**Air Nation Airship**

But in actuality, Icarus was, at that moment, flying in the direction of the Front Wall, far away from the Back Wall and where Tenzin, Kaddo and Vameira were. The Air Lord had recovered his strength and was now on a voyage of conquest. He had transformed the old, free-spirited Air Nomad civilization into a glorious nation. Soon, he intended to see that glory spread across the entire world.

His loyal servant Paro was by his side. The rest of his close advisors had not come out of the Southern Air Fortress destruction alive, so Paro was now the effective second-in-command.

"Today is the beginning of the end of the era of Avatar Aang," Icarus stated, half to Paro and half to himself. "Let's write history. Have we got our projectiles ready?"

"Yes, Sir!" said Paro, rotating his shoulders proudly. "Wait – what's that?" He was pointing to a dusty cloud off above Omashu's back wall.

Icarus walked over to the airship's telescope and got a closer look at the spot that Paro was referring to. "It looks like one of our projectiles," he said, glimpsing the object that had been fired at the opposite side of the Earth Kingdom metropolis-stronghold.

"We didn't fire it," Paro stated with certainty.

Icarus slammed his foot so hard on the floor that it made Paro jump. "Somebody stole our technology!"

**Front Wall**

A line of infantry from the Phoenix Army dashed across the long bridge to the gates of Omashu, which now had a sizable-enough hole in them for an army to march through and storm the city when they reached it. For now, the Omashu archers continued to keep them at a distance. Longshot had managed to shoot seven straight-on in the last minute alone, but no matter how many he shot, they still kept coming. The archers were all running low on arrows, now.

"We need more arrows!" Queen Toph yelled to one of her leading generals.

"That's impossible, Your Majesty," he replied solemnly. "There are only so many in the city."

"Then go tell the palace servants to gather up some of my chopsticks and tie pointed pieces of rock or metal to them! If it works somewhat like an arrow, it's good enough for me!"

"Yes, my Queen!" He saluted her and departed up the long hill to the palace.

"I heard that the Back Wall was hit," Aang said to Toph in a serious voice.

"You heard right, Twinkle Toes. They're being bombarded by projectiles with some sort of chi-seeping gas that weakens benders."

"I didn't know that Icarus had such a thing," said the Avatar.

"It's not the Air Nation," Toph corrected him. "It's the Anti-benders."

"That makes sense," said Aang. "They must have stolen the technology from the Air Nation after The Mechanist made them for Icarus."

"It could be," said Toph. "They're similar to the Air Nation projectiles, with some modifications. They're stronger and sharper, in addition to the gas. I hate to say it, but General Munra and his militia found a lot of ways to overcome the bending advantage. Some of them are rumored to be chi-blockers and most of their men travel in strong mechanized tanks."

"Hmmm," said Aang, stroking his smooth chin. "Are the tanks metal?"

"Of course! They're like regular tundra tanks only thicker."

"Then I think you know how to handle that," Aang said with a trace of a smile. "This is right up your alley."

"Haha – yes it is!" Toph's trademark mischievous grin returned to her.

Migo's earthbending teacher and former guardian overheard their conversation. "If the Back Wall is more important than we thought, maybe we should redeploy some reinforcements there," suggested Brawki.

"I agree. We also need to take the offensive against the Phoenix Army and the Anti-benders, fast," said Sokka. He then noticed the expression on Aang's face. "What's wrong?"

"I'm worried about Tenzin, Kaddo and Vameira."

"Relax," Sokka reassured him. "They're tough kids. They can take care of themselves."

"Yeah," Toph said with a laugh. "They sure are."

"Everyone seems to know that but you," Trinley added, grinning.

**Outside Omashu**

Migo and Brawki had discovered a brand-new use for the mail-delivery system as they and other earthbenders lifted rocks into compartments and sent them down the ramps and set up a jump that sent the carts soaring over the wall and onto the battlefield on the other side of the great bridge. Their side now had some catapults of their own. And once Avatar Aang saw what they were doing, old memories started coming back to him and he decided to launch something else – people. Aang grasped his glider staff, hoisted himself into a cart and launched himself down the ramp with a swift backwards airbending thrust from both arms!

Inside the cart, Aang rode down the giant slide and swung his glider around to give himself some extra thrust when he made the jump. Soaring through the air, Aang could see the packed bridge as he passed over, catching a glimpse of the battlefield and where the next wave of Phoenix Army soldiers were preparing to run across the bridge. Dislodging himself from the cart, Aang opened his glider staff and hoisted himself up, flying towards his targets. When he was directly overhead, he snapped his glider shut and bent himself into a hovering air sphere. After taking the deepest breath he could muster, the Avatar exhaled, shooting one stream of fire from his mouth, two more from his arms and yet two more from his legs. The Phoenix Army troops panicked and scattered, running away from the Avatar and his five simultaneous fire whips. They were not quite as powerful as they had been during Sozin's Comet, but still effective.

Two more airbenders soon followed suit after their teacher and bending-giver. As two more mail carts were launched, Trinley and Teo flew through the air – Teo with his stretched-out chair in tow. The pair of them extended their gliders and landed right in front of the bridge. They then swung their gliders left and right, beating back rows of oncoming Phoenix Army warriors and firebenders with air swipes.

The airbenders were not the only new arrivals onto the scene. The warriors of the Southern Water Tribe, led by their Chief Sokka, charged forth with their traditional bone spears pointed forward and bladed boomerangs strapped to their hip. The men of this nation had never been fearful of confronting firebenders, even when they lacked their own bending. What few benders they did have with them brandished water whips and covered for their non-bender companions by streaming the water patches through the air at lethal speeds.

Neinei had come to the battlefield on her own accord, without the encouragement or camaraderie of those who fought on her side. She was a firebending loner, standing by the cliff side and whipping fireballs into her palm before charging them up and throwing them at her own countrymen. She longed to encounter her Aunt Azula by the day's end, but doubted that that pleasure lay in her destiny.

However, the waterbenders and firebenders alike soon encountered those who threatened to neutralize them: Anti-bender chi-blockers. Some of General Munra's men had been trained in the art over several weeks and now had a basic understanding of it. They evaded the water whips and fire blasts, then rapidly jabbed at the chi-points of both the Southern Water Tribe waterbenders and Phoenix Army firebenders alike.

But chi-blocking also had a profound effect on non-benders – including other chi-blockers – and left their good arms and legs limp and frail. A more advanced class of chi-blockers emerged onto the scene: the Kyoshi Warriors, led by Sokka's wife Suki, who was not far behind her husband. Ty Lee and a good crowd of younger warriors flanked her side, as they warded off the Anti-benders, who had not counted on the Avatar Legion having chi-blockers of their very own.

A platoon of earthbenders from Omashu fought the Phoenix Army flank in the eastern half of the large field as the Water Tribe warriors engaged them in the Western half. Soon, the earthbenders had a new group to deal with: Dai Li. The most corrupt group of earthbenders who ever lived also happened to be one of the most skilled and proficient. The Dai Li erected an earth wall, blocking the oncoming boulders, and jumped on top, lifting up spikes from the ground – wounding and impaling the Omashu troops.

With the Dai Li on the scene, Trinley decided to redirect his efforts and charged toward the wall with his enhanced agility, but Captain Gitsu spotted him out of the corner of his eye and opened his hands wide, thrusting rock gloves forth and binding Trinley's feet in the air, bringing him down from the sky and landing him with a painful thud.

Gitsu approached the fallen Trinley – prepared to end him – when none other than Avatar Aang landed in front of him. "Greetings," the Avatar told the Captain of the Dai Li coolly. "I hear that you're the one who kidnapped my daughter."

"Yeah, what of it?"

Eyes blazing, Aang wasted no time in punching a charged-up fire blast at his enemy's chest, sending Gitsu flying back, almost to the base of the cliff. For a moment, it looked like he had gone over, but Gitsu managed to grab the sides of the cliff wall and form rock gloves to clutch onto it in a split-second.

The Avatar turned to his first airbending student. "Trinley, are you alright?"

"I-I think so."

"No. No, you're not alright. I'm taking you back to the Front Wall to be healed." Aang lifted Trinley's body up and fastened all four of their arms around his glider staff before taking off and returning to the city.

Once again, the Omashu earthbenders were helpless against the Dai Li that surrounded them. The Kyoshi Warriors rushed onto the scene and drew their trademark fans, blocking oncoming rocky projectiles with their wrist shields. They advanced forward and punched the pressure points along the bodies of the Dai Li agents. Each and every one of them were masters in the art of chi-blocking at this point. Suddenly, Gitsu climbed back over the cliff and reemerged, sending his new pair of rock gloves over to grab Suki's hands and trap them at her side, leaving her helpless. Luckily, her close friend Ty Lee intervened and smashed the stony hands apart, then proceeded to whack Gitsu in the arm with her fan. Realizing they were outmatched, the Dai Li retreated from the area to regroup in a safer place. The Kyoshi Warriors had managed to take down a few and capture a couple more, but the vast majority of the Dai Li were now beyond their reach, intending to return to the field at a later time.

**Omashu Peak**

The Dai Li gathered at the rim of one of the many mountains in the vicinity of Omashu. Gitsu accounted for all the men under his command as Long Feng wiped dusty residue off his fancy, dark-green robes from Ba Sing Se. Little did they know that around the corner a short distance away from them the Air Nation airship had landed, to undergo some maintenance away from the prying eyes of their foes.

"Everyone is assembled, Sir," Gitsu informed his commander.

"Great," Long Feng said irritably. "Let's get down to business! It's time we assimilated a plan to capture the Avatar."

The Air Lord himself was close by, taking a stroll as his crewmen made the necessary repairs. "Hey!" he shouted in a threatening tone of superiority. "You're not capturing the Avatar today. We are – he belongs to the Air Nation!"

"Fat chance!" yelled Long Feng. "The likes of you will not get in my way." The elder earthbender bent his well-dressed kneecaps, levitated a rock two feet in diameter and throwing it at the Air Lord. "Dai Li, attack!"

A dozen and a half men in dark-green robes and cone-shaped hats marched toward Icarus and hurled three dozen hand-shaped stone structures in his direction. The Air Lord kicked off from the ground and rotated in mid-air, avoiding them all at once, before rotating back and smoothly landing on his feet once again. "Men of the Air Nation, come hither!"

In response to this call, at least as many men dressed in yellow and orange uniforms from Icarus's battalion arrived on the scene and punched the thin air in front of them, condensing the currents into simultaneous air blasts, which knocked seven of the Dai Li over. The rest of them managed to leap away just in time to dodge.

Then, another airship flew overhead. It was covered in red markings and sported the emblazoned symbol of the Phoenix King on either of its sides. Ropes descended, and Azula, Colonel Wan and ten of their men stationed on board swung down and landed at a spot which appeared perpendicular to where the Dai Li and the Air Nation soldiers stood.

"Why's everyone so surprised to see me?" Azula asked, scanning the rows of Dai Li and airbenders in front of her. "We could see all the commotion from above. This didn't look like something we ought to miss."

Air Lord Icarus went forth to confront her. "You're going to regret doing that, sugar!"

"Oh, no you don't!" Long Feng shouted aside to Icarus. "You leave her to me! She betrayed me once. It was a long time ago, but it's still a burning memory at the back of my mind. I would love nothing more than to collect revenge on her now!"

"Tough break, old man!" yelled Icarus. "Step aside."

"Hahaha!" Azula laughed maniacally. "This is just hilarious! Both of you actually think you stand a chance in beating me."

"No more trash talk from you, you despicable Princess," Long Feng said coolly. "I'll show you just what kind of player I am!"

Long Feng levitated another rock, pulled back his right arm and swung his left leg around to kick it toward Azula, who somersaulted through the air and out of the way, in an acrobatic motion worthy of an airbending master. She hardened and pressed her hands together, conjuring a whirling disc of fire, which she sent toward Long Feng and back around like a boomerang to Icarus in a circular motion. The former Grand Secretariat arched his back to dodge it limbo-style, while the Air Lord leapt over it and threw his fists forth, sending one air blast back toward Azula, and another at Long Feng.

Then, something unexpected happened and Azula relinquished her fighting stance. "Guys, why are we doing this?"

Icarus relaxed himself as he stared back at her. "Huh?"

"Our ultimate foe is the Avatar," Azula began her explanation. "Strong as our armies may be, the Avatar is still someone to be reckoned with. We hinder ourselves by fighting each other when we're supposed to be fighting him. We have a far greater chance at defeating him if we work together than we would in a total free-for-all."

Air Lord Icarus paused for a moment, mulling over the Fire Princess's words. "Yeah, she's right."

"She is," concurred Gitsu.

"I suppose so," Long Feng admitted, still looking upon her with eyes blazing in hate.

"Indeed," chimed in Wan, pleased with his master's performance.

"Wait a minute," said Long Feng, shaking his head. "Isn't the Avatar your friend?"

"No, he's not," Azula stated flatly.

"But you traveled with him before," Long Feng said in accusation.

"We did some stuff together for a while," Azula admitted. "But any past ties we might have had are severed. I would gladly kill him myself today if I get the chance."

"Hold on," Paro said in a raised voice. "We still need to capture the Avatar."

"As do we!" chimed in Gitsu.

"Look, we can worry about who claims the Avatar for themselves later," Azula told them with a roll of her eyes. "But if we set aside our differences for now, someone will have him by the end of the day – dead or alive."

"Alive," Paro clarified.

"My loyal attendant Paro is right," said Icarus. "We need to capture him alive."

"Whatever!" Azula snapped impatiently. "Then get him alive later. I don't care! Worry about penetrating the city for now. Omashu is a tough nut to crack. During the Hundred Years War the Fire Nation had its work cut out sending one army after another to lay siege to it. We finally caught a lucky break when King Bumi surrendered."

Gitsu shook his head at her last statement. "Queen Toph won't do that."

"That's right," agreed Azula. "That means we must all be vigilant!"

"Okay," said Paro, a malevolent, hungry grin spreading across his face.

"Let's do it!" roared Icarus.

**Inside Mechanized Tanks**

"General Munra, we have received a messenger hawk!"

The middle-aged man twisted the long, sleek hairs at the side of his mustache as he twisted the knobs and turners of his prized armored vehicle. "Eh? Who's it from? What do they want, Sarook?"

"It's from Princess Azula," answered Sarook. "She says that the Phoenix Army, the Dai Li and the Air Nation wish to form an alliance with us."

"Bah!" spat Munra, waving the offer away as he spun back around in his chair to once again face the battlefield before him. "We'll never side with benders, whatever the circumstances. It doesn't matter if they are the enemies of our enemies or anything in between. Our cause will remain pure."

"I thought you'd say that," said Sarook, nodding. "Won't it be difficult, though? We have a limited amount of resources at our hand to beat both the Avatar Army Alliance and the Phoenix Army Alliance."

"Nothing's changed," Munra told him, looking straight ahead. "The day is ours. The benders won't be safe against us…we've only just begun."

**Entrance to a Hidden Tunnel**

While armies clashed left and right at the Front Wall, Long Feng brought his Dai Li entourage down to a more secluded location. Beneath the main city, there was a hidden passage off to the side, and the new ruler of Ba Sing Se had his eyes set on it.

"How did you know of this entrance?" Gitsu – Long Feng's right-hand man – questioned him with curiosity.

"I came to Omashu on an official visit as Grand Secretariat twenty-four years ago," Long Feng explained. "Bumi gave my ambassadors and I a tour of the inner city. He took us around various municipal plants and gave us a good look at the mailing system. While I was there, I came across a set of blueprints for the city itself, and I pocketed them, in case they ever came in handy."

"I see," said Gitsu, tip-toeing along the ridge with the rest of the Dai Li shortly behind him.

"And on those blueprints I found something at this spot which appeared to be like a secret entrance. That's where we're going today – for a good old-fashioned infiltration mission. The rest of the battle is of no real concern to us. Let the other armies fight it out amongst themselves. As for us, we have no need for a drawn-out battle over supremacy. All we have to do is capture the Avatar for those unknown people we dealt with and get on our way back to Ba Sing Se!"

"Capture the Avatar – yes! " Gitsu echoed eagerly. "Brilliant, Sir!" Gitsu found himself relieved, since he was beginning to think that Long Feng was losing his touch.

Long Feng nodded in acknowledgement. "Let's get going!" With that, he gripped the sides of the rocky panel and wrenched off the metal gate. As soon as he did, a foul stream of sewage poured out and soaked the bottom of his robes with its stench. Long Feng stepped back in disgust. "Now I know why no one sneaks in this way. Oh well – come on."

"No, I'm not going," said Gitsu, shaking his head. "We can find a better way in. We're Dai Li agents. Besides, the Avatar might expect this."

"Shut up and get in there!" Long Feng snapped at his captain.

"We represent Ba Sing Se's cultural heritage," said Gitsu, staring in disbelief at the pouring stream of foul sewage. It's beneath our dignity to trudge through this waste, contaminated with the dung and ordure of these Omashu people!"

"It's as good a way in as any," Long Feng told him irritably. "Plug up your nose if you're that possum chicken about it!"

**Air Nation Airship**

Now that his flying craft was airborn once more, Air Lord Icarus treaded back-and-forth through his metal-lined cockpit, pondering to himself. He had ordered for his vessel to be steered around to the opposite side of Omashu – to the Back Wall, for a surprise strike.

"Why are we going to the Back Wall now?" Paro asked his master.

"We're going to catch them off guard," explained Icarus. "From there we can storm the city, and we'll hold the most optimal position out of any of the armies on the field."

"Sir, we mustn't forget that we just made an alliance with Azula and her Phoenix Army," Paro noted in a respectful, but raised voice.

"We have an alliance with them for now," clarified the Air Lord. "It just serves to refocus their attention from us for the time being. I want to see to it that we're prepared for when the time comes to double-cross them. That's how the game is going to play out later. We go as far as we need together, then whoever double-crosses the others first wins. As the Air Nation, we will be the ones to do that before they do it first."

Paro nodded. "I see – and when will we capture the Avatar?"

"When he comes to confront me," said Icarus, stroking his bald, tattooed forehead. "We need to capture him today or those people will have it in for us."

"What do you suppose those people will do with Aang once they have him?" inquired Paro. "And why do they want him alive? I can't think of a reason."

"I don't know and I don't care," Icarus replied curtly. "Hopefully they kill him themselves or keep him as a permanent prisoner. It'd be great not to have the Avatar or any of those people on our hands. Brother Memnon, Brother Zhang Sang, Sister Joo Dee – the lot of them. I just want to be done and have nothing to do with any of those figures anymore."

"It certainly will be great to be rid of the Avatar for good," stated Paro. "I respected him when he first started teaching me airbending, but, like you, I grew sick of his talks on cooky spirituality – and when he made us all get 'spiritual counseling' from that old fool from the Eastern Temple."

"In the new world run by our airbending nation, there will be no need for the likes of the Avatar or the Guru."

**Back Wall**

Tenzin and his siblings had heard much commotion coming from down at the Front Wall. He had likewise been excited to see his old commanding officer Captain Lee come to visit them at their post, but found himself disappointed when Lee informed them that he had come carrying an order for the transfer of some vital troops back to the Front Wall, where they would be needed more. While the Back Wall had suffered some major blows from the Anti-benders' projectiles and chi-seeping gas, it was not considered as important a target as long as the Anti-bender Militia forces were kept occupied in the field. Lee claimed that the troops were needed for when the Icarus's airship landed at the Front Wall and the Air Nation troops were upon them.

Now the Back Wall seemed even duller and safer than ever, and Katara and Aang's children had little but one another for company. The vast majority of the Back Wall troops were out battling the Anti-bender Militia – although they were mostly dodging attacks at this point, unable to deal substantial damage to the tanks. With most of the other older adults gone to confront Icarus's airship, those that remained consisted of a few guards sparsely stationed along the edge of the wall, with the closest group a few hundred yards away. They, too, were paying more attention to the Front Wall, more like useless spectators than like alert watchmen.

"Well, looks like the excitement of the day is over," Kaddo remarked sarcastically.

"Shut up," Tenzin told his brother, annoyed.

Kaddo let out a loud sigh, then looked out at the valley behind Omashu and spotted a giant, flying object. "That airship doesn't look like an Omashu one."

"It's not!" shrieked Vameira. "It's Icarus's vessel!"

"And it's coming in at the opposite angle as the one we thought it would," Tenzin added seriously.

"Uh-oh," said Vameira, surprised. "Lee and the others are going to intercept the Air Nation at the wrong place!"

"We have to go around and warn them," said Kaddo intently. "Tenzin, why don't you go? You'll be the quickest with your airbending running."

"They've all gone to intercept them on the other side," Tenzin said in a panick. "They'll never make it back around in time!"

"Then we'll have to stop them ourselves!" Vameira told him sternly.

Open-mouthed, Tenzin stared back at her. "How do we do that?"

Vameira looked determinedly up at the steadily-approaching air vessel. "You and me will fly up on Pooka."

"Then what?"

"I'm sure we'll find a way," answered Vameira casually. She had just trotted off to the nearby stable and was now escorting her sky bison over to where Tenzin and Kaddo stood. "Aunt Suki took over an entire airship by herself when she was a little older than us. And she was one non-bender. We're two airbenders. I bet we could think of something."

"That's right," Tenzin recalled. "I never knew how exactly Aunt Suki managed it."

Vameira shrugged. "Neither did I. So, are you coming or what?"

Tenzin gawked at her. "Look, I'm the one in this family who runs off on a whim. You're supposed to be the sensible, sweet one."

"Well, times are changing," said Vameira, smirking.

"What should I do?" Kaddo blurted out, himself bewildered at the sudden, bold move.

"Cover for us," Vameira said simply.

Tenzin turned back to Kaddo. "If anyone asks, make up an excuse for why we're not where we're supposed to be." The young airbender hoisted himself onto Pooka's tight backside, looking into the eyes of his little sister as she confidently clutched the reins of her young bison. "I sure hope you know what you're doing, Vameira."

"Not at all. Pooka, yip-yip!"

**Phoenix Army Airship**

Azula stood once more in the command bay of her airship, wondering about her newest allies. "What's with their obsession of capturing the Avatar?"

Wan grew uneasy. "Perhaps we can do the same. I think it would be best."

Azula rolled her eyes irritably. "Not you, too!"

"If I could just ask one thing of you, I'd ask that we make a bid to capture the Avatar alive in this battle," Colonel Wan suggested nervously. "It'll be better if we do."

"How?" Azula asked quizzically. "We have no need of him…"

Wan gulped. "Well, you see…there were some people that we dealt with a while back and we promised them the Avatar when they helped us rebuild our power after the loss at the capital."

Azula narrowed her eyes. "You served under General Zhao before you joined forces with me, correct?"

"Yes," answered Wan. "My commanding officer at the time and I entered into a bargain with a mysterious group of people. We promised them we would deliver the Avatar to them, alive. I'm sure that it still holds for me. They'll probably hold the Phoenix Army and our nation accountable for this deal."

"Do you fear these people?"

"Yes."

"Well, I fear no one!" snapped Azula. "You may have served General Zhao in the past, but don't forget you swore loyalty to me now. I have no interest in whatever orders or bargains you had from your prior experiences. Today we're going to eliminate the threat the Avatar and his friends pose to us, and I expect you to follow along with that. If I suspect you're acting for any ulterior motives, I will personally end you! Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Princess" said Wan, gulping once again. "Crystal."

"Good."

Wan twitched as Azula turned back to the battlefield. Azula was definitely a more immediate threat than the unknown organization. The latter would come later but surely. Of what little was known about them, it was known that they were proficient and brutal; they would track him down if he ignored the promise he and his former general had made. Wan now debated in his head which threat he feared more. Whatever he decided to do, he was not in a comforting dilemma.

**Front Wall**

"The enemies appear to have stopped fighting each other," the Avatar announced for all next to him to hear. Lee, Wang, Teo, Trinley and Toph were with him at the moment. Sokka remained at the front line, fending off Phoenix Army insurgents and Anti-bender invaders alike.

"That's logical," said Toph matter-of-factly. "It's what we would've done if we were them."

"I knew they would all join forces eventually," agreed Trinley.

"How long can they hold out, though?" Aang wondered aloud. "The leading commanders must be having doubts about one another, given the kind of people that they are."

"Well, at the end of the day there are only two possible outcomes," Toph told him. "Either they'll all fall together…or we will."

TO BE CONTINUED…


	41. Chapter 41: Battle of the Six Armies Pt2

**Front Wall of Omashu, 121 ASC**

As the Battle of Omashu raged on, the Sun, which before had risen to its highest point in the sky, began the next part of its cycle, and was now slowly drifting downward, toward the horizon, amidst the clashes of swords and the banging about of various bent elements. In the middle of the afternoon, the Southern Water Tribe faction had made another gargantuan assault to drive back the Phoenix Army forces in front of the mountain-city. Chief Sokka naturally led the push himself. Although he had behaved confidently prior to making this bold move, the Phoenix battalion at the front of the field seemed to be holding out better than expected, from what Aang could see at the bottom of the Front Wall. Reinforcements were deployed, those being the Fire Army loyalists of the former Western Fleet, accompanied by a handful of Omashu Army men.

The Avatar was growing quite concerned by the time that he glimpsed most of the Avatar Legion there retreating back over the bridge – wearing blue, red and green alike. At the rear were two Water Tribe warriors carrying a third between them. Aang's heart skipped a beat when he saw that the one they were carrying was Sokka! Sokka drew looks of alarm from Aang, Suki and the others stationed behind the gate with his arms limp as if they were chi-blocked, his head hanging and his tunic shredded apart like a badly-wrapped birthday present with bright red stains lining the cuts.

"Sokka!" Aang yelled, running forward to lift his friend out of the arms of the warriors, Suki shaking her legs intently to catch up with the speedy airbender.

"Hello Aang," Sokka responded, his usual upbeat tone as broken as his aquatic blue tunic.

Eyes watering, Suki stared down into the eyes of her wounded husband and tied the fingers of her own hand gently around his. "Sakema, come heal your father!" she called out.

"Oh please don't get so dramatic just yet," said Sokka, a trace of his familiar sarcasm back in his faint voice. "I'll live. I've been in worse condition than this."

After gesturing over her daughter – who already had water bubbles forming around her hands – Suki turned sharply back to face her husband. "Stop being so smug! You're right – this happened at the Fire Nation Capital, too. You can't keep worrying us like this!" The refined woman from Kyoshi Island paused her rant and took a deep breath. "Look, after today, maybe you should consider scaling back on active duty."

"Whoa, wait a second," Sokka said so abruptly that it made Sakema jump as she attended to the first of his scratches on his leg. "Being is a warrior is what I do – it's who I am! I may not be in my teens and twenties any more, but I still have all my strength in me. My father was more than ten years older than me when he retired."

Suki smiled weakly. "But Sokka, your dad lived his whole life until he was older than you in a constant state of war. He worked to give the generations that followed him a time of peace. You can honor him by enjoying that gift."

Sokka scowled at his wife over the working arms of his daughter. "In case you haven't noticed, we're not exactly in a time of peace right now. When I first met you, you weren't pulling any punches. Why are you carrying a different tune now?"

"Having a family changes things," Suki told him simply. "Look, all I'm saying is there's no need for you to go on every mission yourself."

Through this charged dialogue, Aang stood beside them, watching Sakema heal Sokka and Suki making her plea. The Avatar was thinking to himself that Suki was right about one thing: having a family did change a lot. At his last great battle, events had been playing out just like they were now. The opposing army seemed vast and endless in their most desperate moments – and Sokka had gotten injured. Last time, Aang had charged up his oldest friend with recquiesence, an energybending move. Although he hated seeing his friend suffer as he was, Aang would not even consider using energybending now. This time, he let Sakema handle it with her art of healing. When they fought at the Fire Nation Capital, they had needed things to go their way – and when they didn't, they resorted to fleeing, before Aang decided to end everything with Shuten Shogai. Aang had stopped energybending now, but what if they became that desperate again? The Avatar's insides cringed at the very thought.

"We're losing ground," Sokka stated through a grunt. "We have to make another assault. But perhaps I'll do as you say and delegate the responsibility to someone under me. I couldn't lead it well if I wanted to."

"We do need to take action soon if we're to keep the Phoenix Army at bay for much longer," Aang said matter-of-factly. "Do you have someone in mind who can take your place for now?"

"I'll go." The words came from behind Suki and Aang. "I'll take the charge," Hinko said again, brandishing his shiny long dagger and standing tall and confident.

"Are you sure?" Sokka asked his first-born. "This is going to be a very dangerous task. You haven't as much experience as some of the other men."

"I'm sure," Hinko repeated, his head held high.

"Then go forth," said Sokka, grinning. "I'm proud of you, Hinko. You'll make a great chief some day!"

Suki appeared more concerned about Hinko's going than her husband did, but after a few more seconds, she nodded in acceptance and embraced her oldest son in a tight hug. "You really will be a great chief someday. You may have much to learn, but so did your father at your age."

Aang decided to step away and allow the family to have a few minutes alone. It was now that he noticed that Sokka was not the only one that had returned wounded from the charge. A few of the Omashu soldiers had bloody stains on their green outfits. Of course, these were the lucky ones. There were less of them here now than there were earlier. And then there was Tenzin's old friend Wang, who was sprawled across the ground with a blood-covered chest and a sprained ankle.

The Avatar approached him. "Wang, you're hurt."

Staring up at the upright Air Nomad, Wang shook his head. "I'll get over this soon. I may look bad now, but I'll be back out there before you know it!"

"No," Aang said sternly. "You've done enough fighting for today. Once Sakema's finished with her father, I'll send for her to come heal you. After that, you should get to shelter and recover for the rest of the day."

Wang hardened his expression at these words. "I've failed, haven't I? I should've fought better."

"On the contrary," Aang told him. "You fought bravely – as bravely as anyone. But now the time has come for you to accept your time on the field today is done. It's for the best. You're no good to your son dead."

Wang broke eye contact and nodded his head solemnly. "If it's not too much trouble, can I write a letter to my family?"

"We need all our messenger hawks here for matters concerning the battle," Aang said firmly. "But you can send a letter with my lemur. I'll let you use Momo for that."

"Thank you, Avatar Aang," Wang said gratefully. "When Hiroshi grows taller, I'll always tell him of your kindness."

Aang returned a mild smile. He could not allow himself a slowed-down moment. The state of the battle loomed overhead and dominated his thoughts. The way the battle was playing out was uncertain and uneasy. The Dai Li seemed to have disappeared, the Air Nation were not at the Front Wall yet as they were expected to be, while the Phoenix Army concentrated enough forces at the Front Wall for both of them. Meanwhile, the anti-benders had all consolidated at the Back Wall, where his children were – and his former earthbending instructor was on her way to confront them. The front and rear of Omashu were both being struck hard.

**Back Wall**

Toph, Migo, Penga and the rest of the metalbenders had arrived at the site where the Anti-bender Militia were hammering their attacks at the stubborn, but giving way, Back Wall of Omashu. Each of the metalbenders under Penga wore an identical suit of lined metal armor. Even though it may have seemed like it, these outfits were not mass-produced. She had taught them to make their own uniform the same way. It was a rite of passage when each metalbender made their own, signifying mastery of the art.

"Uh-oh," Migo said, looking up at the sky. "It looks like we'll have the Air Nation to deal with here on top of the Anti-bender Militia."

"I thought they were going to the Front Wall," said Toph irritably. "Well, that complicates things…"

Kaddo had been kneeling on the edge of the long wall, watching the action beneath him. He had seen the anti-benders eroding away at the lines of Omashu troops and the Back Wall with their exploding projectiles. He had not had many to heal because the anti-benders tended to finish off those they faced. Now the young waterbender's attention was diverted and he spun around to see the owners of the new voices. "Toph, Migo, Penga, what are you doing at the Back Wall?!"

"We're going to stop the Anti-benders," Toph told him simply, crossing her arms. "Where are your brother and sister?"

Kaddo walked toward the metalbenders, scratching the back of his head uncomfortably. "Ummm, they're around. I'm sure they'll be back any second."

"You're lying. I can tell."

"Oh yeah, I forgot you could do that…heheh," said Kaddo, showing his teeth.

Toph was not laughing back. "Where are they? The truth."

"They've gone up to confront Icarus on his airship," he said quickly, knowing he had no other way out.

"What?!" said Toph in alarm. "How?"

"They flew up on Pooka."

"That's a strong bison…I flew on him myself the other day," Toph said casually. "But this action completely disobeys your dad's instructions."

_BOOM!_

Suddenly, a projectile hit the top corner of the towering wall, not ten feet from where Kaddo and the metalbenders stood. Actually, it was right by where he had been sitting before they arrived, so if he had still been there, that would have been the end of him. The stone beneath their feet crumbled and Kaddo, Toph, Migo, Penga and the rest of the metalbenders fled back a few feet, not merely to stay balanced, but also to distance themselves from the yellow gas with the strength of ten chi-blockers.

"I didn't hear anything about the projectiles exploding as well as releasing the anti-bending vapor!" Migo shouted, as though trying to raise his voice to the level of the collisions.

"The larger ones do," Kaddo clarified, ducking on the floor and covering his head. "As soon as they hit the rocky surface. The Anti-bender Milita have stopped messing around. They're probably impatient and intent on finishing us all off quick!"

Another loud firing noise signaled yet another projectile soaring through the air. This one was headed straight at them! Kaddo, Toph, Migo and Penga froze in place. Having been caught off guard a second time, there was nowhere for them to go to now. In a few short moments, the projectile would be there and they would all be done for. Hopeless, Toph could not see the projectile, but she could tell where it was from the noise and repercussion around her. It was right in front of them.

And then it was gone. Just like that. The projectile had not hit them, nor had it exploded. It simply disappeared. If she was not still in utter shock, Toph would have been scratching her head. She was bewildered by the sudden turn in their favor as though an unseen spirit had saved them by making the object vanish in mid-air.

Migo stood himself up straight and hardened his expression. "It's time we ended the Anti-bender threat now," he said in a commanding tone.

"I agree," said Toph, shaking the feeling of surprise off and turning back to the field. "It's time to show these cocky non-benders who's boss," she added, grinning widely.

Penga could not help but smirk as well. "Lead the way, Queen Toph."

As the metalbenders marched forward, determined, Toph looked back at Kaddo one last time. "Stay put. Don't go anywhere!"

Kaddo nodded serenely as the metalbenders went off and he was once again left by himself. He now heard loud noises coming from the distance at the other direction. It seemed that there was trouble at the Front Wall. With nothing to do where he was, Kaddo began walking to the front end of the city. He, Tenzin and Vameira were already in trouble, so a little more disobedience did not seem like that bold a move. It was time for him to go to the Front Wall, where he belonged.

**Omashu Sewers**

As the Dai Li trudged on through the dark, dreary tunnels with stink all around them, their robes began weighing them down with their wet legs and pants. "I don't know how anything could stand to live down here," Gitsu thought out loud, exasperated, swatting purple pentapi off his uniform.

"Quit your complaining!" Long Feng barked back at his second-in-command. "We're well on our way to our prize. The Avatar is near!"

"After all this, we'd better get him," Gitsu replied irritably.

"We will," Long Feng said, almost absurdly sure of himself. "Nothing can go wrong. Everything has been going well for us lately, ever since I planned and executed our revolution to take back control of Ba Sing Se!"

"What are you talking about?" Gitsu muttered, so only he could hear himself. "I did pretty much everything for that…"

**Back Wall**

It was a whole new setting on the field beyond the Back Wall now that the metalbenders had rushed to the scene. Undeterred by the might of the Anti-bender Militia's technology, they dashed at the mechanized tanks and seized hold of them one-by-one, bending the metal on the outer covering to crush their mechanical makeup, drive them off course and, ultimately, destroy them.

As Migo and Penga concentrated their efforts on the mechanized tanks next to her, Queen Toph charged at the enormous machine at the rear of the anti-bender forces which had been shooting the bulk of the projectiles they had encountered. The one was known as the Blind Bandit stole all formidability from the towering piece of machinery, as she grabbed the metal that built up the device and tore it to shreds like it was made of toilet paper. She then took one of the long rods on the edge and swung it at the three tanks and the dozen chi-blockers right behind it, scattering and driving them away.

Inside Munra's own mechanized tank, the leader of the Anti-bender Militia had his eyes widened and his arteries pulsing as he saw his forces being overwhelmed. "We must regroup. Dodge and evade!"

"We can't dodge and evade!" Sarook yelled, panicking. "They're everywhere!"

General Munra searched frantically for some way to deal with the metalbenders' domination. But it was all in vain. The Anti-bender Militia was falling. Any attempt to regain themselves and continue pushing onward was futile.

**Air Nation Airship**

While the metalbenders had the anti-bending threat under control, Tenzin and Vameira had just landed beyond the rail of Air Lord Icarus's vessel and dislodged themselves from Pooka. Vameira scratched tenderly, but seriously, behind the flappy, humongous ears of her baby sky bison. "Pooka – time for you to go. We'll meet again later." With that, the furry white creature pushed off with all six of his little feet and flew back down to Omashu.

"That remains to be seen," Tenzin said, indicating his second thoughts about the spontaneous sabotage mission. "So, now that we're here, have you thought of how we're going to do this?"

"I suppose we'll break something that looks important to the operation of the airship," Vameira said, staring into space. "It'll have to land, then."

"Not much to go off of, but it's a start," Tenzin said, partially annoyed, partially unable to let him be annoyed under the circumstances. "We're lucky that no one saw us come aboard."

"Let's get to cover, then," Vameira told him, peering in both directions.

The two young airbenders ran over to the ladder opposite them and climbed up with about ten steps to enter the door at the top. Fortunately for them, there was no one present at the top. They had come to a long, deserted hallway, with nothing but the sounds of cogs turning and air shafts blowing for company.

"Everyone must be stationed in a different part of the ship," Tenzin thought aloud, taking in his surroundings.

"Hmmm," said Vameira, scratching her chin. "We're at the rear of the vessel, which means we must be near the entrance to the engine area."

Tenzin shook his head. "No, the entrance to the engine area is at the front of an airship."

"Only on Earth Kingdom and Fire Nation airships," Vameira corrected him. "This is an Air Nation airship. "When The Mechanist made the blueprints for these, he used the Southern Water Tribe style design."

Tenzin raised an eyebrow. "How do you know that?"

"I overheard a few things in captivity," she said matter-of-factly.

"Isn't the engine area going to be heavily-guarded, though?" Tenzin asked skeptically.

"I don't think so," said Vameira, shaking her head. "Icarus is undoubtedly preparing his troops to invade the city. They'll all be readying themselves for that."

"Good point," Tenzin conceded. "Well, let's check the doors on the inside. It'll most likely be in the center."

Tenzin began checking the doors on the same side they entered through going toward the back of the craft, while Vameira looked in the ones in the opposite direction. Vameira was on her third door when she beckoned to Tenzin to follow. The two of them walked slowly into the long, dimly-lit chamber, with machinery on either side of them that neither of them recognized. Tenzin paused and reached over to grab Vameira's shoulder when he heard a pair of voices only ten or so meters around the corner of the giant metal box they crouched behind. It was impossible to make out what they were saying from that distance and with the sounds of the turning air cells in the background. After what seemed like a few minutes, but could easily have been less than one, the pair of voices stopped talking and were replaced by two pairs of footsteps. One was walking away from Tenzin and Vameira, as the other came toward them.

Vameira looked into her brother's eyes as he bent his knees and crept to the edge of the hall. As soon as the Air Nation guard reached the corner, Tenzin leapt up and seized the man by the neck, jerking his head over and banging it against the metal frame, rendering him unconscious.

"Nice work," Vameira told her brother, impressed.

"Alright, now that we're here, we need to cause some damage," said Tenzin, surveying the many identical valves which connected to the cells. "Neither of us are metalbenders, so we can't do anything to the valves."

"Then we'll have to bend the air out of the cells directly."

"The currents in there are very strong and hard to manipulate," said Tenzin, uncertain. "I've also never bent air I can't see before."

"Well, we'll manage," said Vameira. "Unless you've got a better idea."

Tenzin pondered for a few moments, then shrugged. "Let's do it."

Icarus's lip curled as he looked out the window of his command bay, at the landscape and the Back Wall below. The metalbenders had engaged the anti-benders on the field, leaving the bantered Back Wall wide open. His troops were ready to storm the city from above and make Omashu the first real, outside conquest of the Air Nation. But as they closed in on the wall, the airship began sinking through the air at an accelerated pace. At the rate they were falling, they would surely crash into the Back Wall itself, not land on it.

"Air Lord…Sir, we're losing altitude!" said Paro, his eyes widening as he beheld the vessel's sudden, premature descent.

"I'm going back to the engine area to see if something's up," Icarus announced to him. "You steer the ship for now!"

The sabotage of the air cells was going well. Tenzin had been leery at first, but after gathering all the strength in his hands he could muster, he was able to direct the air currents out of place and out of their chamber. Vameira was a little more sloppy about it, damaging the valves as she directed the air out. Together, they had completely broken about four cells.

"You know, this might sound odd, but this is kind of fun!" exclaimed Vameira.

"Yeah," agreed Tenzin. "We never did anything like this at the Southern Air Temple."

"That's Southern Air Fortress," said the Air Lord, having just discovered his unwelcome guests. "So, the spawn of Aang has come to try and stop me. How very quaint." Towering over the younger airbenders in a spurt of anger, he seemed twice his regular height.

"Yeah, we came here to stop you," said Tenzin, his eyes narrowing. He was much more serious now. "Show us what you got, so-called Air Lord. We're not afraid of you!"

"Foolish boy," Icarus snarled, his eyebrows pulsing. "Your father never got it, and neither will you. I have a vision for the future of airbending in the world. Your father was living in the past, and it's time to leave the past behind. Today, I'm going to rid the world of the original Air Nomad bloodline, so the world will be cleansed of any person who dares to bend air, except for my nation!"

"Ha!" said Vameira skeptically, already assuming her fighting stance and curling her hands into clenched fists. "Your nation is already gone. With the Southern Air Temple destroyed and your control over the the Northern Air Temple fallen apart, you're finished!"

"No!" Icarus shouted in anger. "The Avatar may have ruined me, but I'll bounce back and recover my glory…"

"In your dreams, you Ozai wannabe!" Tenzin snapped back with a laugh.

"Why, you little twerp!" Icarus bellowed in rage. "I'll show you!" Icarus whirled his fist in the air, funneling the currents around him to form a mini-tornado and send it towards Tenzin. Tenzin was hindered by the blow, being knocked back and hitting the hollow metal covering of the cell he had just drained.

"Hey, don't hit my brother like that!" Vameira yelled as she swung her arm around like a glider staff, swimping a blast of air in the direction of the Air Lord. He slid back about half a foot, but was not stopped by this simple blow. He rushed forth and seized Vameira's neck with one hand, lifting her a foot and a half in the air.

Icarus laughed maliciously, as he held Vameira up tightly by the neck. "What a shame. Your father worked so hard to free you from my clutches, only for it all to end like this for you today."

"Vameira!" Tenzin yelled out, regaining his strength at his witnessing of Vameira's distress. "You put her down – now!" With difficulty, he lifted himself to his feet and thrust both arms forward, sending a strong gust of air forward and knocking Icarus off-balance.

Icarus let go of Vameira and she dropped to the floor, gasping and holding her neck with both her own hands. It was not long before she regained herself and took her bending stance once more. With a second to spare, Tenzin and Vameira rounded on the air cell nearest them and bent the spiraling currents from within. A streaming jet of air, almost as hard as any rock, burst from the valve and hit Icarus square in the chest. The Air Lord flew backwards through the air and hit his head on the metal wall of the room, before falling ten feet back down to the floor, knocked out.

Tenzin stared down at the unconscious form of the Air Lord, twisting his face in utter disgust. "I can't believe that so many airbenders agreed to follow this guy over our dad."

Vameira, on the other hand, merely glanced at him momentarily before tugging on her brother's Air Nomad tunic. "We have to get out of here! The airship is about to crash into the Back Wall!"

**Barren Mountainside**

Just over the tip of the mountain range on the eastern side of Omashu lay a simple, deserted plain, lacking in the activity of the battlefield adjacent to it. A horde of men from the Fire Nation, Earth Kingdom and Water Tribes alike, who lacked the ability to bend, marched gloomily onward, having recently been humiliated by the ever-pursuant metalbenders. They had thought that they had successfully manipulated technology to a level where they could contend with benders, but having their machines built out of metal did not render them invincible as it may have a quarter-century ago. Battered and disillusioned, those that were lucky enough to do so left in defeat.

"I guess this is the end for our cause," Sarook said solemnly, more to himself than to anyone else. "We'll just have to get used to being non-benders in a benders' world."

"For today, this is the end," Munra corrected him. "We gave them a run for their money. The stand for true equality we took today will not be forgotten. Sure, the benders were able to undo our supposed advantage with their metalbending, but some day – perhaps years or even decades from now – someone who believes in our cause will find a way around that."

**King Bumi Central Square**

The serene gulp of fresh air after emerging from the sewers seemed like spiritual bliss after hours of navigating the murky, stenched underground of the city of Omashu. Long Feng unscrewed the lid of the hole himself, and thus it took longer than it would have if one of his impatient men had held the honor, but the new leader of Ba Sing Se absolutely insisted on doing it on his own, swatting off words of complaint like purple pentapi from the minute before. When the Dai Li had finally ascended to the surface, time was scarce, so they could not marvel in the moment for long.

Gitsu surveyed his surroundings. They were at the intersection of several main streets at the front of the city, with a towering, maniacal statue of the Mad Genius King himself looming overhead. It was not long after they came to this place that the Captain of the Dai Li heard the rapid footsteps approaching. "Sir, I think we're in the wrong section of town. There are soldiers coming. They must've heard us! We have to go back and find another point of entry…"

"Nonsense!" snapped Long Feng, wiping smudge of his robe while remaining alert. "We can't retreat now, when we're so close to fulfilling our goal."

"With all due respect, there are likely more of them than there are of us," Gitsu noted. "We're at our best when we have the element of surprise on our side, which we won't now."

"Silence Gitsu – if I want your opinion, I will ask for it!"

Gitsu leaned back and batted his eyes. "I resent that, Sir. I've been with you for years, serving you loyally ever since my early days when I joined as a teenager. I stuck by you even after you had fallen from grace – and helped you do the impossible and regain power."

"Shut up!" Long Feng countered furiously. "You are under my command, you do as I say. Get that through your thick skull! I know what I'm doing…" At these words and with the Omashu soldiers near, Gitsu looked at the other agents, who now shared his sentiments. They had had enough.

Disillusioned by his master's lack of competence, Gitsu sighed and addressed his comrades. "My friends, I'm afraid that we've all been chasing a dream. We tried to restore ourselves to our former glory, but unfortunately, the cunning, respectable leader who trained us is long gone. Come, let's get out of here and leave this sad, sorry old man to his fate." At Gitsu's words, the rest of the Dai Li agents nodded solemnly in agreement, like they were in mourning.

Moments later, an odd combination of earthbenders, airbenders and non-benders burst onto the scene. Trinley, Teo and the Omashu soldiers arrived from separate directions, the former pair ready to airbend and the local troops with spears and rocks at the ready. "You picked the wrong place to try and surprise us today," said Trinley, addressing his adversary. "I'm afraid you played right into our hands. Care to surrender?"

"Pah!" Long Feng spat. "Don't make me laugh, you rag-tag amateur benders and warriors. It is you who are at the mercy of me and my Dai Li agents!"

"What Dai Li agents?" asked Trinley.

The ex-Grand Secretariat looked about in shock, finding himself to be alone. "Not again...some things never change." Shaking, Long Feng raised his hand to his heart, taking in the betrayal and abandonment. For the rest of his days, it seemed he would be rendered a laughing stock and a nut for this. Born with nothing, he had made something of himself and tasted everything, only to have it taken away from him again. Years later, he had tasted it again for merely a second, like a dream, only to be forsaken by those nearest him. That cycle was enough to drive any man mad. "You can never trust anyone, can you?" he said aloud, as the metal circles clinked around his wrists.

**Front Wall**

By the time the Phoenix Army had reached the rim of the city, the bombardment had already destroyed the entire fore-section of Omashu's walls. The Avatar Legion was no longer able to have archers lining their rear flank, and thus Longshot and those he fought with had been sent back. Smellerbee, meanwhile, was fighting on, along with Haru and most of the Western Fleet. Princess Neinei had engaged herself in a duel with one of the leading Phoenix Army generals. It was a proper Agni Kai, and the men in the Phoenix regiment paused and watched as this arrogant brat of no importance took on their commanding officer. They were quite shocked when she hit him in the chest with fire blast after fire blast and overpowered him, though they would not have been surprised if they knew who she was.

The red-cloaked "Rouyu" was not the only spectacle that drew attention on the battlefield. A mysterious new arrival – a brown-robed warrior – was now fighting for the Avatar Legion. Although lacking any bending ability, this person was a formidable fighter who carried a pair of daggers, which they shoved into the hearts of Phoenix Army troops left and right. Omashu soldiers whispered wondered about the "brown man" and where he had come from. The daggers were Fire Nation-make, so rumor had it that they were one of the last remaining Fire Army loyalists – an anonymous supporter of the Avatar. Others said that he harbored his own reasons for being there, or that he was a hired mercenary. Wherever he came from, it did not matter for the time being, as he was helping give them the advantage.

As the gate remained on the verge of being stormed, still more fighting took place on the field, where Hinko was leading the Southern Water Tribe troops. They had not been seen or heard from in a long while, and Suki was beginning to wonder. Then she caught the eye of another one of her family members. "Kaddo, what are you doing here!?"

"I figured you guys could use some help on this end," Kaddo said simply, fastening his water pouch around his waist.

"Did your dad say you could transfer to the Front Wall?" she asked, narrowing her eyes.

"I don't think it matters now, but he didn't teach me that move for nothing."

A heated column of Phoenix Army troops – both warrior and bender alike – were marching across the bridge and had almost made it to the gate. Following his own cue, Kaddo dashed forth and streamed a pair of water whips from his pouch. Standing in the gateway, Kaddo lined the two whips across the ground with either arm, shaking them up and splashing them upward, knocking the front line off balance. Kaddo then froze the eight-and-a-half foot bed of water into an ice wall, which extended across the bridge and became a barrier between Omashu and the Phoenix Army. The advancing forces hacked and picked at the ice – too thick to be melted with a single blast of fire. As the poking spears had nearly cracked the wall apart, Kaddo liquefied it once more and sent it back against them. In the Old Southern Style, he swept the enemies away, swarming the soldiers, some of whom were knocked over the edge, screaming in vain as they plummeted hundreds of feet, having mere seconds to contemplate their entry into the afterlife.

Kaddo's ploy with the tumbling ice wall did not win the day by itself, but it bought precious time for his side. Avatar Aang was not with his legion there at the moment, being occupied elsewhere.

**Back Wall**

The Back Wall was now as bantered as the Front Wall, having several holes poked in it from the earlier anti-bender onslaught. The Antibender Militia were defeated, thanks to Toph, Migo and their fellow metalbenders, but Icarus had been poised to attack at the Back Wall. As soon as Aang found out about the intended surprise attack, he came as quickly as his airbending-enhanced running would allow. What he found was that the airship had crashed into the wall. Surveying the giant frame of the craft at his foot-level, he soon found out that this was no piloting mistake. His two airbending children climbed over the top of what was left of the wall, kneeling on the ground as they caught their breath.

"Tenzin, Vameira!" Aang exclaimed, bewildered. "Were you on the airship?"

Tenzin nodded in response. "Yeah, we brought it down." He was relaxed and unconcerned with his father's tone of voice, having faced something far more significant.

Suddenly, another came over the top of the wall. Icarus rose up, grunting furiously, his Air Lord robes torn and bantered, and his face bruised and beaten. Nevertheless, he was far more energetic than either of the children following the crash.

Aang shook his head sternly. "We'll talk about that later. Go find cover! This is my fight now." Tenzin and Vameira exchanged a brief look, then did as their father asked, scurrying off behind the stable where Vameira had brought Pooka.

"Ain't that gallant of you, all-powerful Avatar!" Icarus said mockingly, readying himself to airbend. The Air Lord curled his lips, having found a silver lining in his disastrous circumstances. Now was the perfect time to capture Aang in order to turn him over to Brother Memnon's men later – but not before having his own fun with him.

"Icarus, I'm going to give you one last opportunity to stand down," Aang stated with his knees bent and his glider staff extended forward.

Icarus roared with laughter. "You always were weak, Avatar – even with all the power in the world."

"Make no mistake," said Aang, narrowing his eyes. "I will not be holding back." He swung his staff about and swiped a sharp current of air toward his rogue ex-pupil.

The self-proclaimed Air Lord did not find this unexpected. Bending his knees and kicking off hard from the ground, Icarus sprung fifteen feet in the air and jabbed an air blast in Aang's direction mid-jump. He then reached to his waist and pulled forth an empty sword hilt. In a matter of seconds, Icarus had stretched his arms around and conjured enough currents to bend a consistent, streaming gust of air out like a blade. It was his wind sword, one of his proudest techniques in airbending.

Aang, though, had more kinds of bending besides air at his disposal. He bent his spiny legs and slammed his fists onto the ground, encasing both his hands and forearms in a thick covering of rock. As Icarus swung his wind sword at his shoulder, Aang brought his right arm up and blocked the blow with one earth gauntlet. With his left arm he punched Icarus in the chest.

Icarus, however, recovered from this momentary spurt of pain and swung his sword in a circular motion toward Aang's left elbow. Close to having half his arm sliced open, the Avatar reacted quickly and nudged Icarus's wrist. The Air Lord gasped as his wind sword flew out of his hand and beyond his reach. With his weapon gone, he had to change his tactic. Icarus leapt back five feet and extended his arms back out, pulling the air around his opponent toward him. The rocky coverings dropped from around Aang's arms and fell back to the ground from whence they were made. Aang covered his neck with all ten of his fingers, gagging at the asphyxiation move as he began to lose balance in his stance.

"Not so tough now, are you?" Icarus sneered with pleasure. "With no oxygen, even you can't breathe! I won't let you die, though. I'll stop once you pass out."

Aang had no idea why Icarus was not going for the kill, but he could not think about that now. Losing his breath, the coughing, panting Avatar had to act fast to free himself. Already feeling his legs growing heavier, Aang lifted one foot off the ground with all the strength he still had and slammed it on the rocky surface. A short earth column – not even three feet tall – appeared from beneath Icarus's feet. It was just barely enough to make him trip and allow Aang to catch his breath.

After Icarus fell over, Aang brought his other leg into the air and kicked a curved wave of fire at the Air Lord. "You were always drawn to the raw power of bending, Icarus. You never had any appreciation for its subtleties. You never cared for Air Nomad culture. You were exactly the kind of student I wanted to avoid when I started the New Air Nomads."

As Icarus started to get back up, Aang jerked his right arm forward and erected two hollow earth columns around his feet, trapping him in place. Appalled, Icarus punched the air in front of him, sending a blast of wind at the Avatar's side, which Aang easily dodged.

Aang lifted a small rock from below his feet and punched it into Icarus's chest. With the Air Lord bending over, he erected two more earth columns around Icarus's arms, trapping him in an awkward position with his chest hoisted a foot above the earth, held up by his encased arms and legs like a table-top.

Aang stared down at him in thoughtful remorse. "Even though I always met with those seeking airbending before going through with it, it was only a matter of time before I slipped up and energybent the wrong one, after so many. I just wish I had realized the dangers of energybending sooner, so I could've avoided all this." Aang looked back toward the airship and found that another of his former students had climbed onto the wall. "Paro, long time no see," the Avatar said, pointing his glider staff threateningly at him. "I must say, I'm quite disappointed with you for taking up the same ways as your fallen peer here. So, would you like to carry on?" Aang prepared himself to bend again.

"N-no," Paro stuttered, holding both hands above his head. "No, we-we surrender."

"A wise choice," Aang said, loosening himself and nodding. "I will see that you are treated mercifully." He looked down to face the Air Lord once again. "I've got to go now, Icarus. I have other matters to attend to. The Omashu police force can handle you from here."

"Come back, Avatar!" Icarus shouted, his bald, tattooed head sweating profusely, as Avatar Aang rushed off into the distance. He furiously shook his limbs, trying to escape his earth entrapment, but the stubborn rock would let him budge.

**Front Wall**

Aang found Trinley, Tenzin and Sokka congregating outside a nearby shelter on his way back to the Front Wall. He was happy to see that Sakema had performed well and that Sokka was looking like himself again. "I see you've fully recovered," said Aang, grinning.

"Never better," Sokka returned in a similar way. "So, what did I miss?"

"Well, the anti-benders and the Dai Li have retreated, the Air Nation has surrendered, and Icarus and Long Feng have been taken prisoner," Aang informed him.

"It looks like things are finally going our way," Sokka replied with a smirk. "Then we're only fighting the Fire Nation, like in the old days."

"Well done, Dad!" said Tenzin, grinning confidently.

"I hate to be a kill-joy here," Trinley announced over the rest of them. "But we've still got our work cut out for us with the Phoenix Army. They have the upper-hand and our defenses at the Front Wall are all-but shattered. We're in serious danger!"

Undaunted, Tenzin waved his arm dismissively. "It doesn't matter. We've already won. My Dad just needs to use Icarus to conquer Azula and we'll win the day!"

Aang suddenly became much more serious. "What do you mean, use Icarus to conquer Azula?" he asked, his eyes narrowing.

"Just use Shuten Shogai with Icarus's energy," Tenzin answered matter-of-factly.

"I already told you, I won't do that," said Aang firmly.

"He does have a point," said Trinley. "Even if energybending is bad for the balance, our short-term circumstances call for it." Aang was surprised to hear this from Trinley.

But not as surprised as he was to hear the same from Sokka. "I might have to support the idea as well."

Aang gawked at him. "What?! You started telling me to stop energybending before I met my turning point. How can you do a full reversal now?"

"If it's as bad as Trinley says it is, I don't see another way," Sokka said simply.

Tenzin looked up into his father's eyes pleadingly. "Dad…Icarus killed Feng Qu, Rensa and Appa. He tried to kill me, he tried to kill you and he tried to kill Vameira. Why would you turn away a chance to save the day for his sake?"

"No matter what he's done, we cannot sink to his level and act for revenge," Aang snapped at his son. "This is against Air Nomad virtues I taught you!"

Tenzin did not reflect his dad's anger, but shrugged to make his point. "Technically, this isn't really killing him."

"No," said Aang darkly. "It's worse. Death, as grim as it may be, is natural. What Shuten Shogai does to people whose energy it takes is unnatural."

Trinley hung his head awkwardly. "I don't know…I can tell that you're right about what you say, but I'm still…conflicted. It really seems like it's necessary now, even if there's a catch."

"There's always a sinister catch with energybending," Aang stated definitively. He stared at Tenzin, Trinley and Sokka in disbelief. "I understand. You all would fall into the same trap I did, but two wrongs can never make a right, even now. You just don't understand."

"People are dying in this battle left and right and all those you care about are here," said Tenzin, wincing at his father. "You have a way to end it all in an instant, but you won't. You're right, Dad – I don't understand!"

The Avatar found himself taken aback. "It is when it's most tempting that it is most important to resist."

"None of this would've happened if it weren't for meddling in energy to begin with," said Trinley guiltily. "I played a part in this. You should take away all the bending you've given out to finish it. All the Air Nation's bending should go…and mine along with it."

Aang looked into Trinley's eyes with pity. "I wish it was that simple, but I can't avoid the consequences of energybending with more energybending."

"If you're not going to use Shuten Shogai, what are you going to do?" Sokka asked uneasily.

"I'll stop Azula some other way," Aang said as he opened his glider and took off toward the main gate.

Azula was down from her airship once more and had begun marching across the bridge to the gates of Omashu, flanked by the largest wave of Phoenix Army troops that the Avatar Legion had seen. Azula narrowed her eyes and hardened her lips and sharpening her limbs. It was the pose of someone about to burn everything in their path to a crisp. The Omashu soldiers and the men of the Western Fleet Remnant looked on, prepared to fight to the death, which was already knocking at their door. There was no way they could stand up to this surge. It was an unspoken truth among them that this would be the end.

The Avatar glided over the lines of troops and the Front Wall, ready to land on the bridge and confront Azula and her army on his own. This day was playing out much like the last major battle they had all been in. Sokka had gotten injured and needed either recquiesence or healing to recover. Later on, the temptation to use Shuten Shogai and cheat to get out of a tough situation came. This time, the temptation was so great that even Trinley and Sokka would give into it. But Aang now knew that giving in was never the right thing to do. As Azula had just made it halfway across the bridge, he shut his glider once again and let his feet sink to the ground, landing smoothly in front of her.

Not knowing what to say, he said the first words that came to mind. "Hello, Azula. Long time, no see. How have you been?"

Azula flashed her eyes, then relaxing her determined expression. "Avatar, what a pleasant surprise. I've been fine. Yourself?"

"Alright, let's cut with the nonsense!" Aang said sharply. "You will not touch this fair city – your battle is with me."

Azula hung her head back humorously. "Hah! Nice try, Avatar, but no way. We're coming in and we're burning this entire proud metropolis to the ground!"

"Why?" asked Aang. "There are innocent people there you had no conflict with."

"If you wanted single combat, you should've sought me out to begin with," Azula told him, smirking. "It's your fault for coming here and endangering these people in our conflict. Their blood will be on your hands. Now, step aside." Azula stiffened herself and resumed marching toward the gates of Omashu, passing Aang on the way. She was so confident now she did not even mind turning her back on him.

Aang's thoughts were racing back and forth as he tried to decide what his next course of action would be. "You once told me you were stronger now than your father ever was!" he called out to her.

Azula paused and rotated her head to respond over the shoulder. "Yeah, what of it?"

"Well, Ozai was a powerful firebender," Aang said casually. "That's quite a boast. I don't think I believe it's really true."

"Why would I care what you think?!" Azula yelled furiously. She was now facing Aang straight on. "Who are you to pass down judgement?"

"It's not what I think," Aang said, now more calm "It's a matter of what's true versus what's not true. The legendary Azula is a liar."

"Don't try and stir me, Avatar! You know the extent of my firebending. You've seen what I can do!"

Aang put an arm up to silence her. "My point is…you have to beat me in a one-on-one fight to prove it – not only to the world, but to yourself. It's the only way you can say so for sure."

Azula calmed down and loosened her stance. She squinted her eyes and scratched her chin for a few seconds, considering. "Alright, Avatar. You get to have it your way. One condition, though. I want an Agni Kai. You must bend only fire – none of those other elements. That way, it's fair."

"Fine by me," said Aang.

**King Bumi Central Square**

At last, the decisive final duel of the battle was underway. The standing members of the Avatar Legion witnessed it from the Front Wall. Among them were Brawki, Migo, Neinei and the brown-robed one, who was a short distance away from the rest. While Azula had told her troops to remain on the other side of the bridge until the ordeal was finished, those inside Omashu had already begun having their doubts about her.

"The Phoenix Army isn't moving on this end," noted Brawki, peering off at the plain beyond the bridge. "But some of them are marching around at the eastern end. They could be readying to launch an attack at a different angle."

"Azula's keeping him occupied," Migo concurred. "It's no surprise that she wouldn't be genuine about going along with it. We'll have to go intercept their forces wherever they may go."

Brawki nodded in agreement. "Listen, Migo. I know you're not keen on the idea, but once this is all over someone will have to bring the Fire Nation back under control, so they don't threaten the other nations again as they have today. There's no one else now that the Fire Nation Royal Family is gone. It's not morally your choice anymore. It's your responsibility."

Migo took a deep breath and stared into space. "Alright. If I must, I will go to the Fire Nation to take my place on the throne."

"Glad you finally came to your senses," said Brawki triumphantly. "I know you're fond of the queen here, but the world needs you to do this."

Neinei, who had been standing right next to them, knew that she had to speak up now. "No, you don't have to do anything, Migo. I'm Princess Neinei, daughter of Fire Lord Zuko. I am of the royal line of the Fire Nation. If anyone brings things back under control, it'll be me!"

"Rouyu…" Migo began.

"Listen, it's time to stop playing around, girl," Brawki uttered with impatient condescension. "You may say you're the Fire Princess, but there's no way to prove it other than your word."

"She's telling the truth – I would recognize my own daughter anywhere!" All their heads turned in the direction of the new voice joining the conversation. The person in brown robes had pulled down their hood.

Migo and Brawki's jaws both dropped at the same time. "Fire Lady Mai!" Migo blurted out.

"Mom!" Neinei exclaimed in joy. Teary-eyed, she ran into her mother's arms and enveloped her in outstretched arms. "I missed you so much!"

"I missed you, too," said Mai, patting Neinei on the head.

"It's good to see you safe and sound," Migo said after letting them be for several seconds. He was relieved that Neinei and Mai were there and that the burden of Fire Nation royalty was lifted from his shoulders.

"Thank you," Mai said dryly. "I wouldn't say we're all exactly safe and sound yet, though. The Avatar is in for a rough fight if Azula's anything how she used to be.

Migo nodded seriously. "Oh she is – for sure."

**Omashu Bridge**

"You're not bending purple fire," Azula stated as she evaded one of Aang's red fire blasts with ease. "Are you mocking me, Avatar?!"

Aang jabbed straight ahead with his right arm, them did the same with his left in a one-two motion, sending a pair of small balls of fire at her shoulders. "I'm not using it anymore. It wasn't good for me."

"You can be so stupid sometimes, Avatar," said Azula, smirking. "It's hilarious." Clearly not shy about using colored flames herself, Azula cracked her knuckles together and thrust her hand forward, sending a continuous stream of blue fire at the Avatar.

Aang dodged this attack, as well as the two jets she sent forward with both legs in a somersault immediately afterwards. Shaking his elbow, Aang created a smooth, thin whip of scorching red flame, which he swung left, right, up and down, forcing Azula to avoid in several directions. To his frustration however, she had no trouble at all dodging his attacks. She was ahead of each crack by at least a few inches, and did not break a sweat in doing so.

Azula did a back flip and landed gracefully four feet from the tip of Aang's fire whip. She puffed up her cheeks and inhaled as hard as she knew how, then stepped forward with one foot, pushed both her elbows out and exhaled, sending a continuous blast of blue flame three feet in diameter. Aang jumped to his left and stood on the edge of the bridge, dodging the burst of flame. Azula ceased sending the wave of fire at him and threw her arms about in a circular motion. She did not seem to be aiming an attack. It was more like she was manipulating what was around her, and perhaps the balance of yin and yang itself.

Recognizing what she was doing, Aang hopped back to the center of the bridge and positioned himself directly in front of her. If she was going to shoot lightning at him, he was going to redirect it. The safer option would be to redirect it at an angle and save himself, but Aang knew he would have to take a risk if he hoped to gain the upper hand against her. He had to absorb the lightning and redirect it back at her. It would put him in severe danger, since sending the powerful force of lightning back in its original direction was infinitely more difficult than normal lightning redirection, but it would give him the edge he needed to beat her.

The moment came. Azula split herself an instant bolt of lightning, then waved her arms back around and gave a two-fingered point toward Aang. This was not a bolt sent to stun like when she pretended to double-cross him at the Southern Air Temple. This was an actual bolt of lightning sent to kill. As it hit Aang's shoulder and penetrated his body, the Avatar guided the electrical flow through his upper body in a precise flowing motion which would go back where it came from, but was not disrupted enough to cause damage. Aang pointed his own fingers back at Azula, then sent returned the lightning to its owner. The redirected lightning immediately struck Azula in the chest. Aang confidently believed that he had caught her by surprise.

But she did not fall back as she should have. Instead, she bent over and waved her arms about once again. Aang was confused. "What the…wait. Is that possible?"

Just as he had redirected lightning onto her, she redirected back at him. Aang dove for the ground, so the redirected stream passed over his head. "Did you just…double redirect your lightning?"

Azula grinned maliciously. "Don't act so surprised Avatar. I told you there was nothing with fire or lightning I can't do."

"I see," said Aang, still in shock. "You actually live up to that, then." He realized that he would have to end this soon or Azula would wear him out.

Aang kicked forward, sending a whirling round fire arc at Azula. She extinguished it by blocking with a kick of her own. Aang countered by jabbing four quick fire blasts at her chest and then punched his right arm in a hook motion at a downward angle, aiming for her legs. Azula stumbled slightly off balance. Now was his chance! Aang twisted his ankle and opened a spiral in the ground below his foe and former ally. The bent earth became like quicksand and the strong, proud Azula was whirled around and submerged up to her waist in solid rock.

Buried almost to her waste, Azula shouted out in anger. "You cheated, Avatar!"

Aang shook his head calmly. "Sorry that I couldn't be fair to you, but my duty to the world comes first."

Azula snarled at him with deep loathing. Even though she and Aang considered each other enemies now, she could not help but feel betrayed. The Phoenix Army battalion behind her saw what was happening, and charged forward, shouting an indecipherable battle cry.

Aang kicked the stone beneath him, sending a fissure through the bridge. The Phoenix Army men suddenly stopped charging and began to scramble back to the field. A fissure ran through the bridge, cracking hundreds of feet of solid rock apart in an instant. The jagged, chunky remains of the crushed bridge tumbled into the chasm beneath the great Earth Kingdom city of Omashu. Azula tumbled downwards, with all the rocks, still spiteful about the Avatar not playing fairly according to the rules they had agreed on. Aang, on the other hand, managed to leap off twenty feet into the air, hovering and smoothly landing back at the Front Wall. With no more bridge, all that lay before Omashu was an empty canyon.

Aang stared down at the pit Azula had fallen into. "At last…it's over."

**Infirmary**

Indeed, a group of Phoenix Army soldiers – under the command of Colonel Wan – had attempted to go to the Back Wall and invade the city that way while Aang was busy with Azula. In the end, however, it did not mean much. Migo, Sokka and Trinley led the remaining Avatar Legion to the Back Wall to face them. Once word got out to both sides that Azula had been bested by Aang, the tide and morale of the troops turned decisively in favor of those defending Omashu. Within another hour, Colonel Wan officially surrendered to Queen Toph.

Victory was achieved, but at a great cost. The casualties had filled every decent facility in the city, so only a small minority were harbored at the infirmary by the Omashu Royal Palace. Chief Sokka entered the building to individually thank the wounded men of the Southern Water Tribe for their service.

"Why is this place sectioned off?" Sokka wondered aloud.

"It's sorted into necessary divisions," explained Ying, one of Queen Toph's ministers. "Those who had fallen in battle are in one wing with the captured enemy prisoners. Our own wounded are on the other side."

"I see," said Sokka casually. "Well, show me to the other side where the Water Tribe wounded are. That's where I need to…" But what the chief saw next made him gasp. He was horrified to find Hinko's body among the slain.

**Barracks**

"There you are!"

Kaddo spun around to find Toph standing in front of him, tapping her foot, with Migo and Penga right behind. "Oh, there you are," said Kaddo, pretending to be surprised. "I couldn't find any of you after you left the Back Wall."

"Don't try to talk your way out, Kaddo," Toph said, shaking her head. "I can tell when you're trying to be deceptive, remember?"

"Alright, busted, I get it," said Kaddo, showing both his palms. "But it's a good thing I didn't stay where I supposed to, isn't it?'

"Maybe," said Toph, smugly offering a token of respect, but stopping short of giving in. "You'll have to take that up with Twinkle Toes."

"My dad? Think you can help me explain to him?" asked Kaddo, grinning.

"Perhaps," Toph conceded. "No promises, though."

"I guess we all had some close calls today," Migo said solemnly.

"Yeah, we did," agreed Toph. "Speaking of which, what happened to that projectile that was about to hit us at the Back Wall that suddenly vanished in mid-air? I didn't feel it hit anything or explode." At these words, Migo and Penga exchanged an awkward glance. "What is it?" asked Toph, raising an eyebrow. "I can tell the two of you are hiding something from me."

"Well…" Migo began.

"Somebody jumped in front of the projectile and let themselves get hit," Penga cut him off. "They got hit, but the projectile didn't explode. The rest of everyone in the vicinity was saved due to their response."

"Then they're a hero," said Toph. "Who was it? I didn't feel any of the metalbenders leave our side."

Migo and Penga looked at each other uneasily once again. Toph stroked her bare foot on the ground, taking in the scene around her. Then she found out. The person who had done the sacrifice was in the same building they were. "Nala!"

**Infirmary**

"Hinko, my little boy!" wailed Sokka, holding the lifeless body of his son close to his chest. "It can't be – how did this happen?"

"I can tell you that," the prisoner behind him said coolly. Icarus had been chi-blocked by the Kyoshi Warriors so that he was unable to bend and locked in a pair of handcuffs and a metal chain wrapping around his upper and lower body. With his feet bound as well, this was a temporary arrangement before he would be moved to a proper cell. "I heard about that boy's mission after I got here. Rumor has it that he acted like a coward and begged for mercy as they slit his throat."

Sokka rose to his feet and drew his half-space sword from his sheath. "You shut up or I'll slit your throat!"

"You don't have the guts," sneered Icarus. "You're just another weak friend of the weak Avatar."

Sokka rose his sword up in a rage, but his arm was grabbed as he was mid-stroke and about to cut into the former Air Lord's body. "Let go of me, Aang!"

"It's not worth it," said the Avatar, looking his oldest friend in the eyes. He had just arrived as Sokka discovered the bad news. "He's of no threat to us now. We have no reason to harm him."

"Ah, another kooky lecture from the Avatar," said Icarus, rolling his eyes as he taunted them. "Some things really do never change."

"Shut up!" shouted Sokka.

"I know how you feel, Sokka," Aang said calmly and solemnly. "I don't want to see you strike him in anger now. That isn't you."

Sokka sheathed his sword once again. "Okay, I won't."

"You're doing the right thing Sokka," said Aang. "Revenge is never the answer."

"No offense, Aang, but that really doesn't make me feel any better."

**Barracks**

Nala's body was still impaled by the bulk of the disarmed projectile. She groaned in agony on her bed, her face whitened and her lower lip covered in blood. Her gaze broke from the metallic frame in her chest when she saw that Toph was there with her. "M'lady…"

"Nala…" said Toph, bending over with her blind eyes starting to water. She rotated her head to face Kaddo. "You have to heal her! Now!"

Kaddo froze. With a wide-eyed and regretful expression, he shook his head.

Toph did not have to see him to get the message; his silence said everything. "No…" In a rare gesture, the Queen of Omashu dropped her head in the presence of her personal servant. "Nala, I'm sorry for what I said earlier." The memory stood out like a shameful thorn in Toph's stomach. It was due to Nala's valiant action that several lives were saved.

"It's okay, M'lady," said Nala, her hand shaking as she lifted it off her bed.

"You're going to be just fine, Nala," Toph said with hopeful determination.

"I don't think so, M'lady."

"You will," said Toph, trying to stay strong, touching Nala's hand with her own, so that she could feel her diminishing warmth. "We'll find a way to help you."

"You should go, M'lady," Nala said humbly. "Really, go on. I'm sure you have more important things to do now than wait here. You shouldn't concern yourself with a lowly servant like me."

Toph did something neither Nala nor Kaddo had ever seen her do and burst into tears. "Nala, you're so much more than that." She wrapped her head servant in her strong, earthbending arms.

"Thanks," said Nala, her voice fading. "That…means the world to me."

The Queen of Omashu crouched on the ground, weeping, as Nala buried her head in her lap. Toph held Nala tightly, but gently. She felt the tears creep over her eyes – a rare use for those orbs which lacked sight. Nala was comforted by her beloved queen as she gradually drifted into a sleep from which she would never awake.

**Omashu Downtown**

After Colonel Wan was captured and the Phoenix Army remaining forces surrendered, the Avatar, his legion, his friends and all their allies who had acted bravely that day adjusted to the new way of things in their own way. Fire Lady Mai and Princess Neinei, the newly restored and reunited mother and daughter, took a stroll through the streets of Omashu, not far from Toph's palace. Stores, inns and restaurants lay on all sides of them, but none of them bothered to open themselves at the moment. It was like walking through a giant ghost town or an old Air Temple.

"Where did you go after you left the palace, Mother?" the white-haired Neinei asked the Fire Lady.

"We left the palace at the same time we said we were when you ran off to help your father," said Mai, in an almost-scolding way. "We had to flee the Fire Nation and stay in the Earth Kingdom with one of your great-uncle's friends from the Order of the White Lotus. I left and came to Omashu when I heard that you were here. I longed to get our family back together as soon as possible."

"Right," said Neinei agreeably. "Did you see any more of 'Zhang Sang' – the guy who was after us?"

"I'm afraid not. With the current political climate, we had to leave the country as soon as possible. We had to stay hidden most of the time before we arrived at the safe house."

"I had to stay hidden, too," Neinei added. "I took on a new name when I was traveling. How did you know I would be here?"

"I figured that Tenzin boy might've tried to track you down," Mai said with a roll of her eyes.

"Ah, of course," said Neinei, hitting her forehead with her palm. "I have to do something about him soon. I hope dad gets well again, soon…"

"So do I, sweetheart. So do I."

**Omashu Royal Palace**

Tenzin accompanied his father as he scaled the corridors of Toph's magnificent residence, heading towards the throne room. "So, it's finally over," said Tenzin thoughtfully. "I won't forget that battle anytime soon. It was really something. Everyone in our family did well."

"Yes," Aang said simply. Tenzin did not know about his cousin yet. Since he had had a long day, Aang thought it would be best to let the pieces come in degrees.

"So we just saw the last battle of Fire Nation Civil War," remarked Tenzin. "And it was fought in Omashu of all places."

Aang laughed humorlessly. "A lot has been ironic lately, in an almost-cynical way."

"It looks like you were right about Shuten Shogai," said Tenzin. But it sounded as though he still was not fully convinced.

"Energybending can be tempting at times," Aang said to him. "At the end of the day, though, we don't really need it. We just think we do."

"Maybe."

"I have to speak with Toph and Sokka for a while," Aang told him as they approached the doors to the throne room. "Go see if you can find your brother and sister."

"Will do."

In addition to finding Sokka and Toph in the throne room – not unlike how he had met with them before the battle – Aang also glimpsed Guru Pathik meditating in the corner to the left of the throne. He had not done much during the battle, and appeared the calmest of all of them.

"So, what news is there?" asked Aang. He tried to make his voice as polite as possible, as both Toph and Sokka were in low-spirited moods.

"Everything is in order as it should be," said Sokka stiffly. "The city is on it's way to being rebuilt and most of the rubble has been cleared away already, thanks to earthbending. However, they didn't find Azula's body."

"I think we all know what that means," Toph added, grimacing.

"We shouldn't worry about that for now," said Aang dismissively. "Her army is defeated. She may still come after me, but the threat she championed is gone."

"Hopefully," said Sokka. "At least the rest of our enemies are all out of the picture."

"They doomed themselves in how they fought," said Aang. "We were a world united and they were a world divided. They weren't that great at being united even when they tried." The Avatar let out a deep sigh. "I suppose I should be proud of all my kids. They've grown up so fast."

"Wish I would be able to say the same for Hinko," said Sokka, downtrodden. "I shouldn't have allowed him to lead that mission."

"You mustn't blame yourself," Aang told him, reaching his arm out. Sokka, however, turned away.

"I guess we've all done our duty," stated Sokka. "We saved the world, as you said."

"Yes," said Aang, though he was uncomfortable when he did so. He remembered hearing that chaos begets more chaos. Was there more to come? "The Lion Turtle did mention we might save the world again," noted Aang. "I suppose that this was it. But we'll sure have our work cut out for us picking up the pieces this time."

Toph waved this statement aside. "We can worry about that later. Before anything else, I need to see to the recovery of my own city from the damage that was done today. I also have to rebuild that bridge that you destroyed when you brought down Azula."

"Yes," said Sokka with a solemn nod. "I, too, have to concentrate on certain things of my own now. I need to go back to the South Pole and start preparing for Hinko's funeral. His…funeral…I don't believe it. All this time I was thinking of the day when I would watch him get married – and when I would see him invested as chief after my own retirement. Instead, I must see to his funeral."

Toph felt her foot out to Sokka while Aang gazed at him sympathetically, yearning desperately for the proper words of comfort to give their friend. Unfortunately, there were none. The Queen of Omashu spoke to the Avatar instead. "What will you do next, Twinkle Toes?"

"Well, now that the world is more or less back in balance, I think I can finally go back to looking for a way to fix Katara – and restore her energy," Aang said decisively.

Toph smirked. "After saving your daughter, fleeing a revolution, fighting four hostile armies and defeating Icarus and Azula in single combat, I would say that you've earned a chance to make Katara right again."

"Yes, it's time to finish what I set out to do with Kaddo," said Aang, resolved to get back to it. "Spirits, that seems so long ago now."

"How are you going to do it?" asked Sokka, inquisitive.

"I'm not sure, but I have the time and space to figure it out, with everything calmed down," Aang said simply. "After going to the North Pole, talking to Doru Kun and countless time meditating on it, I'll just have to try something new."

Pathik suddenly interjected. "Your original teacher of energybending may have more to say."

Aang, Toph and Sokka nearly jumped, having forgotten that he was there in the corner. "You mean, he needs to speak with Yue again?"

"That's imposible," Aang said flatly. "Last time I saw her, she basically exiled me from the Spirit Oasis."

Guru Pathik chuckled. "You don't need to go all the way back there, Avatar," he said calmly. "You can communicate with her through other means."

"I can't get a strong enough connection to have a meaningful conversation with her from afar," Aang said firmly.

"You must use the Fire Nation Princess," Pathik said simply. "She has been touched by the Moon Spirit. Meditate with her as nearby as a medium."

"Neinei?" said Toph, bewildrered. "Is it possible?"

Aang waved his hand dismissively. "Even if it was, another spirit told Yue that she was forbidden from giving further information than she already had. She was quite clear last time when she said that she won't tell me any more about energybending."

"No," Pathik conceded. "But you can ask her where to find the spirit that approached her. If it is truly meant to be, they must know something about what you need to do."

TO BE CONTINUED…


	42. Chapter 42: Shihang Shi

**Omashu Royal Palace Courtyard, 121 ASC**

"I'm still not sure about this." Neinei sat cross-legged, facing the Avatar. It was shortly after dusk when Aang summoned her. The moon was hanging loosely in the sky over Queen Toph's courtyard, having just taken the sun's place there, and Neinei's white hair hanging in a mess over her forehead and down her neck signified the trace of the Moon Spirit on her. Looking on were the queen herself, Chief Sokka and Fire Lady Mai.

"There's nothing to be nervous about. I must talk to Yue again if I'm to fix my wife, and you're the one who can help me," Aang told her pleadingly.

"Do you know what you're doing?" asked Mai, her arms crossed. She spoke in her usual dry tone, but her eyes told another story. Her face war a hint of an expression like that of a mother saber tooth moose-lion. "I don't trust these spiritual journeys."

"She'll be fine," Aang reassured her, raising a hand in the air for calming. "You can trust me on this."

"Why, because you're the Avatar?" Mai questioned him, as though peeved that the slender airbender would presume himself entitled to her respect.

"Because I've communicated with the spirits many times before," Aang explained to her, emphasizing his experience. "It's usually safe, as long as one has the right intentions."

"That's reassuring, coming from you," Mai said to him, but the words did not come at face value, and judging by her tone, she did not think this was the case. Aang had not always shown to have the right intentions in recent times.

To the Avatar's relief, Neinei put her hand up. "Mom, it's fine," said the exiled princess, looking the deposed Fire Lady in the eye. Mai opened up her mouth to say something more, but then slowly closed it again. Neinei then turned back to Aang. "I trust you."

"Thanks." Aang was a little uncomfortable at this statement. Katara had also said she trusted him at the Fire Nation Capital before he unwittingly drained her bodily energy from her. "Let's take our meditation, then."

One look showed that Neinei was not a habitual meditator. She struggled to sit still and squirmed her muscles to find the most comforting position. Several long moments passed by and Neinei opened her eyes in an instant. Like had been the case with Katara, she was not herself. Fortunately, though, it was a very different sort of not being herself. "Avatar Aang?"

"Yue, is that you?" Aang called from a few feet away. He felt the irrational need to speak unusually loud, to make sure he could be properly heard from right in front of her.

"Why do you contact me? I thought I made things clear last time." Yue spoke through Neinei, referring of course to when they last met in the Spirit Oasis.

"I know that you won't tell me any more about energybending, but I'm not asking you to," Aang said in a hurry. "I just want to know who the spirit was who forbade you from telling me any more on the subject."

An uncomfortable silence followed as Neinei sat paused, with her eyes open the same way, unblinking. "Very well. It was Shihang Shi, the Spirit of Aether."

Aang had first hard of this spirit from Sokka a couple days earlier. "Where do I find him?" he asked.

"Go to the murky lair of Urghin the Banisher and Silghid the Devourer," Neinei's body instructed. "These spirit creatures are thee guardians of the gate to the domain of Shihang Shi. You must go before them and declare you intentions – but be wary. Urghin the Banisher – a devious being – will expel those who are unworthy to speak with Shihang Shi, those who come before him and have no right to be there. Urghin will then summon his fellow henchman, Silghid the Devourer, the soaring beast of flame."

"And then this Silghid being devours them?" inquired Aang.

"That is correct." Neinei's face twitched, the spiritual voice of Yue fading as she ceased using her as a mouthpiece. "I wish you well, Avatar Aang." The Crown Princess of the Fire Nation exited meditation and fell forward, managing to catch the grassy ground with her palms.

Sokka stared at both of them, bewildered. "Well, that was…interesting."

"I'll say," said Toph, her arms crossed. "Now you know how to find the spirit you need."

Mai rushed over, bent down to place her hands on the shoulders of her daughter. "Neinei, are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Neinei answered, slightly out of breath. "Just a little tired."

"There's a couple extra monsters to deal with along the way, but hey, you're the Avatar," Sokka shrugged, clarifying that Aang's version of a big deal was unlike that of most human beings. "I'm sure it's nothing that you haven't handled before."

"Don't forget that I don't have any bending in the Spirit World," Aang noted, lifting his index finger. "And there's another problem. I've never seen Shihang Shi in the Spirit World, and I've also never heard of Urghin the Banisher or Silghid the Devourer either. So, knowing their names doesn't actually help me much."

"They sound pretty hard to miss, if you ask me," Sokka stated simply.

"No kidding," Toph said with a slight, cynical-sounding laugh. "Urghin the Banisher sounds like a formidable enemy."

"Same with Silghid the Devourer," said Sokka.

"A soaring beast of flame…" said Toph, quoting Yue.

"Obviously a dragon," Sokka said matter-of-factly.

"One would think so," concurred Toph.

"In the Spirit World, though, things are often not quite as they seem," noted Aang, turning his eyes to the side in deep thought. Then, with a sharp gasp, a triumphant smile spread across the Avatar's face. "I know where to go!"

**King Bumi Central Square**

Deciding that they could do little to assist Aang in his Spirit World venture, Tenzin and Migo took a stroll together in the downtown streets of Omashu. Although not bustling with activity like on a normal day, this area was infinitely more crowded than during the battle, when all civilians were advised to stay indoors.

"What's up, Migo?" asked Tenzin, looking up his companion's much taller figure. "You seem pretty aloof."

"Just thinking about stuff," Migo replied, not bothering to turn his head. "I'm glad everything's come together for us, now. We've been through a lot of fighting lately."

"Yeah, we have," said Tenzin. "As for me, I'm looking forward to some more cozy time between Neinei and I," he added smugly. "So…how is it on your end?"

"You mean with Toph?" questioned Migo, raising an eyebrow. He had not discussed his feelings with many people, let alone Tenzin.

"Yeah."

"It's alright," Migo answered simply. "I've been trying to ask her to marry me for a while, but I haven't been able to."

"Did you go mute?" Tenzin asked bluntly.

"Ummm…no." Migo replied, not sure what to make of Tenzin's odd inquiry.

"Then there's nothing stopping you from asking her but yourself," Tenzin said flatly.

"I've been looking for the right moment, but it never seems to come.," Migo told him defensively. Since their reunion in Ba Sing Se, they had spent most of their time either fighting or on-the-run. Migo had hoped for more quiet time together in Omashu after the battle, but whenever Toph wasn't talking to Aang or somebody else, she was managing the official affairs of her the city. Maybe it had been absurd of him, but Migo had forgot being a city-monarch was such a busy profession.

"You can't wait forever on this," Tenzin told him, "How long ago did you decide to propose?"

"Shortly before going to Ba Sing Se," Migo answered.

"Are you serious?" asked Tenzin, widening his eyes in surprise. "That was so long ago! Migo, you've got to get a move on man."

"Actually, that was pretty recent," Migo clarified. "It only seems like it's been a while because of everything that's happened in between."

"Just do what my dad did," Tenzin advised his older friend.

"I'm an earthbender. I can't cloudbend."

"I'm not talking about when he wrote letters in the sky – although that was a nice touch," Tenzin said slyly. "He asked my mother to marry him in what was a simple, everyday setting for them. There is no right moment. Just do it."

"Hmmm…" said Migo, pondering the young adolescent's advice for his adult relationship.

**Omashu Royal Palace**

Not over an hour later, it was dinnertime for all but Aang, who, having contacted Yue, had gone off into the Spirit World on his own to find Shihang Shi and obtain the information he needed. Already late after braiding and straightening her hair, Vameira speed-walked down the hallway from the room she had been staying in the past few days. She stopped abruptly when she caught site of her brother heading the opposite direction. "Kaddo, what are you doing here?"

"Just hanging out." Kaddo responded, pretending to ignore his sister's suspicious eyes. "What are you doing here?"

"I was just going to dinner," Vameira stated, indicating the obvious. "I've been sleeping in this wing, remember? I share a room with Neinei. But what about you?"

As though she was staring right through him, Kaddo cleared the tension with the truth. "I thought that I'd go see our mother."

Vameira had not been expecting this. "You did?" she asked, concerned. "What do you think you'll accomplish by doing that? You know her condition…"

"She'll be better soon," Kaddo told her. "Dad'll fix her. I'm just going to see her early to – give her some reassurance."

"Do you really think you can help?"

"She'll recognize me," Kaddo said stubbornly. "I'm her son."

"Okay," said Vameira, breaking eye contact. "See you at dinner," she added sheepishly.

"Do you want to come?" asked Kaddo, beckoning after her.

"I'm fine."

"Alright," said Kaddo. As he walked down the rest of the long hallway to the place his mother had been staying in, Vameira looked on in pity.

Katara's room was small and cozy, but also dark and dreary. It consisted of a tiny bed, a round bedside table and a window, where the room's only light shone in from the starry sky outside. The entire setup looked out of place in the royal palace of Omashu.

Kaddo timidly trotted over to the mattress where his mother lay. "Mom?" he uttered. "It's me, Kaddo."

From a distance, it had appeared like she was looking out the window; lying rigid and still breathing. Kaddo picked her up her hand and gradually guided her to a sitting position, gently removing her blanket. So she could sit. It was unclear what else she could do without energy, though likely not much.

"It's terrible, what's happened to us," said Kaddo, shaking his head as he prepared to pour forth some of his emotional buildup. "But I wanted to let you know that it's going to be better. Dad's going to find a way to help you, Mom." Whether Kaddo's mother knew what he was saying or not, she did not react..

"I know you're still in there somewhere, Mom. You must be able to hear me." Kaddo gazed into Katara's bright, blue eyes where he had often found comfort, love and support. What he found there now was like a fog.

Kaddo thought to his many memories of waterbending training under her tutelage. She could be a stern, but caring teacher and mother. He had argued with her many times, and now he would give anything to have it be like that again. Today, all he found was a silhouette of his mother. People who mourned deceased loved ones had it better than this, he thought. What he had was not her, but more like a life-size moving picture of her that used to be real. That empty shell that was once used by a very real person, and it served as a constant reminder for what was lost.

"Oh, Mom…Mom…" said Kaddo, locking his arms around her neck, on the verge of tears. "I'm here for you."

Kaddo sat on the bed next to Katara and rested head on her shoulder, but it had no more meaning than resting his head on a rock, as he was seeking some of her warmth, but finding none. She was with him, but she really wasn't. It was merely a mobile inanimate object which resembled her. Although typically self-conscious about such things, Kaddo did not bother turning around to make sure that no one was watching before he cried his eyes out.

**Spirit World**

"Go. Away." The odd monkey-like spirit perched himself on his muddy mound in the middle of the vast Spirit World swamp. Wooden poles lined the sides of his designated spot like a large, worn-out bison polo goal.

"You're still here? But…" The monkey squinted his eyes, closing some of his white, furry mane around the rest of his face. "Of course you are. You're the Avatar."

"Yes," Aang declared with confidence, having just leapt off Hei Bai's backside. "I have business here."

"Is that so?" The monkey raised one of his thin eyebrows before gesturing to his other companion. "Return to the depths, Silghid!" The glowing fly sounly flew in a circle a few times, and then sank down into the swamp water below. The odd monkey spirit turned back to Aang. "You got something you'd like to say?"

"Sorry, I'm just having a hard time picturing him devouring anything," said Aang, eyeing the spot where the Spirit World firefly-like creature had been seconds before.

"You can't assume by first appearances in this world, Avatar," the monkey said with caution as he slowly brought down his eyelids and shook his head. "You should see him when he has more of an appetite. So, what's your business?"

"I must speak with Shihang Shi," stated Aang.

"Naturally. Is he expecting you?"

"No, but what I have to ask him is most urgent," Aang said in an attempt to sound decisive and in-charge.

"I suppose I can't stop you, if you're determined, Avatar," the odd spirit conceded, lifting one of his smooth paws. "But be warned – he might not be as enthused to see you if he doesn't know you're coming."

Aang bowed with respect. "Thank you…Urghin."

"Come forth," the old spirit creature instructed, rising to his feet and beckoning Aang to step up onto his mound. "Enter the portal."

"What portal?" asked Aang, looking about.

The spirit grabbed a long, fallen branch and swung it in turn at both wooden poles. A ripple formed approximately four feet in mid-air, exactly in the center of the space contained by the large gate. It gradually grew into a gaping hole with a purple spiral. Bracning himself, Avatar Aang stepped forward, disappearing as he passed through the bizarre spiritual gateway.

"Good riddance," Urghin the Banisher said as he sat back down and returned to his usual position. "Ommmm… "Ommmm…"

**Omashu Royal Palace**

The rightful Fire Lord Zuko's condition was steadily improving, and he was predicted to wake up within the day. Mai was already in his room, visiting her husband. Their daughter was heading there as well, when she bumped into someone along the way.

"Hi, Neinei," said Tenzin, smiling as he waved at his assumed significant other.

"Not now, Tenzin," Neinei brushed him off, still walking. "I'm going to my father's room. It's a family matter."

"I'll come," Tenzin told her eagerly, moving his legs with haste to keep up.

"Why?"

"It's a difficult time," Tenzin said with tenderness. "I feel like I should be there for you."

Neinei stopped walking at once and let out a sigh. "Tenzin, we need to talk."

"What do you mean?" asked Tenzin.

"Here's the thing…" Neinei began, trying to search for the right words. "I like you a lot. You're very funny and nice – even if you can act full of yourself sometimes."

"Ummm…thanks?" said Tenzin, not fully comprehending.

Neinei took a deep breath. "And I know that you have feelings for me, but the truth is…I don't feel the same way about you."

"What do you mean?" Tenzin asked, the hurtness already showing through his voice. "Think of all we've been through. We're perfect together! Why did you lead me on?"

"I didn't lead you on," Neinei countered sternly. "I know that our parents are close – and I truly am grateful that you escorted me from the Fire Nation Capital. Sorry if you got the wrong idea, but I've only ever thought of you as a friend."

"I understand," said Tenzin, hanging his head.

"Look, you're a great guy," said Neinei, reaching over and patting her hand on his shoulder. "I'm sure you'll find someone else better fit for you."

"Thanks…"

"I mean it!" said Neinei, trying to cheer him back up. "Your special someone is out there for you, even if it's someone you don't know or haven't met. Or maybe it's someone you have met, but you don't see them that way yet."

**Spirit World**

Aang was in a vast, unending desert of mist. He could barely see enough to find his fingers in front of his face. The flat ground felt like solid rock, but somewhat softer, though Aang could not glance down that far. Soon, the path led downward, over some steps or simply a jagged hill, descending into an area with a powerful aura – like the lair of Koh the Face Stealer, but almost invisible.

"Hello," Aang called out into the white void. "Shihang Shi, are you there?"

"Avatar. It's been a while, hasn't it?"

Aang blindly followed sound of the voice. He almost tried using seismic sense to help him further, but then her remembered he could not earthbend in the Spirit World. "Shihang Shi?"

"Why do you act so surprised?" Shihang Shi had the appearance of something in between a gangly ape and an armadillo bear, sitting down on a white throne-like seat that only appeared as a vague outline when contrasted with the background. "It is me you came to see, is it not?"

"Yes." Aang humbly put his hands together and bowed. "Thank you, great Spirit of Aether. I wanted to ask-"

"How shall I address you?" Shihang Shi interrupted. His voice was calm yet commanding.

"Pardon?" Aang asked the old spirit.

"How shall I address you?" Shihang Shi repeated. "I never know with you. Your story is a very curious one. While most stories have a beginning, a middle and an ending, your story has many beginnings, many middles and many endings. I can't be sure if I should address you as yourself or as this most recent persona you've adopted."

Aang thought about what the mysterious being was saying for a moment. "Are you asking whether I want you to call me the Avatar or call me Aang?"

"So you're in the mood for simple-talk today." Shihang Shi noted. "In that case: yes."

"I guess you can call me the Avatar." It made no difference to him, but he thought Shihang Shi would be more comfortable 'addressing' him as the Avatar. Aang had not expected this manner of speaking when he came.

"Okay, Avatar," said Shihang Shi, speaking in the same voice as before. Shihang Shi appeared to talk in constant monotone, no matter what the occasion. "What can I do for you? I'm busy. I have many stories to ponder, so make it quick."

"I need to fix my wife," Aang informed him.

"You've been married hundreds of times, Avatar," said Shihang Shi. "When you say your wife, do you mean the one called Katara?"

"Yes, I mean Katara," Aang clarified.

"The story of Katara has been told," Shihang Shi stated flatly.

"She's not dead," said Aang, assuming that was what Shihang Shi was referring to. "She's just had her energy sucked out – by my hand. I need to put her energy back."

"As I said, the story of Katara has been told," Shihang Shi repeated yet again. "It was a nice story, but it has had a beginning, a middle and an ending. Now you wish to undo the ending and return to the middle. That is not how it works, Avatar."

"Enough!" Aang proclaimed, losing his temper. "Katara was – I mean is – a person. She is not a story! Are you going to help me or not?"

"Not," said the spirit. "That should have been obvious by now. Not merely from our dialogue here, but also from what such an act would require," Shihang Shi continued. "It would require you to energybend – and the Moon Spirit has already told you where I stand on that."

"I made a mistake with Katara – and I really regret it," Aang pleaded. "Now I have to fix it. I never intended to do this in the first place. I just wanted to bring the Air Nomads back into the world."

"But the Air Nomads would come back into the world, anyway," said Shihang Shi "It would be slow and naturally, as your line reproduces overtime, but that is the way it must be."

Aang took a deep breath as he chose his next response. "I realize that I can't cheat and speed things up anymore. If I never energybent again once I had my wife back, wouldn't that be alright?"

"So, you admit that you can't cheat to bring back your people, but you remain willing to cheat for other reasons," Shihang Shi stated. "I knew that human body of yours would prevent you from thinking straight. The fact of the matter is that the world can't take anymore energybending than it already has. The fabric, backbone and lifeblood of the Mortal World from where you hail is in danger."

"I've seen problems with energybending, but why is it more crucial now than it was before that it can't be used at all anymore?" Aang asked. "While we're on the topic, why is it so harmful in the first place?"

"You really need me to explain that to you? Very well." Shihang Shi proceeded with his explanation. "Every time energybending is used by humankind, it is, by definition, a hostile and artificial disturbance on the balance and natural framework of the universe. Energybening tears apart the fabric of the natural order and strengthens itself by making the world more chaotic and causing the balance to fade in it's place. This effect is amplified by the simple truth that you're the Avatar, for your energy flows contrary to others already."

"Well, at least the damage is contained now," said Aang, pointing out a possible better side of the great scheme. "After Doru Kun fought The Mystic, he destroyed all knowledge of the art. I'm the only one who can use it and I won't energybend anymore."

"It sounds like you have a partial understanding of your role in this," Shihang Shi noted. "Very well, I'll tell you more of the origins. I will not, however, tell you how to perform any more energybending than you already know."

"Fine." At this point, Aang would take what he could get and try to make sense out of it.

"Long ago, spirits much greater than you or I shaped the world into existence," Shihang Shi began at the beginning. "Over time, the various species that were present at the very beginning evolved on their own path. The spirits continued to oversee the affairs of the planet with their ability to manipulate energy across dimensions. Once they saw the progress made by the mammal specimens called humans, some of the spirits chose to share part of their gift with them. Humanity was thus able to bend their own energy – not any kind of energy, like a spirit. This was at the time the spirits molded the Spirit Oasis, though I think you already knew that."

"Yes."

"Prior to the Avatar's arrival, a group of enlightened energybenders called the Five Great Sages worked to preserve the balance with the spirits. The arrangement was peaceful for a long while. Eventually, though, people figured out that all energies mix together and that they could influence other energies they were never meant to by bending their own. Matters were worsened once people figured out they could give or take the ability from others."

"I can imagine," said Aang.

"Of course, everything changed when you entered the Mortal World and humans began bending the elements instead," Shihang Shi went on. "But the balance is still not as peaceful as it once was."

"I may have caused some damage, but I stopped," said Aang.

"So you say. Yet you still crave to do more."

"It's different now!" Aang retorted. "When I energybent before, it was for 'fixing' the world out of false sense of duty. Now, I simply wish to clean it up."

"Your duty, right." Shihang Shi placed an uncomfortable emphasis on Aang's word.

"I remember that Avatar Kuruk lost the love of his life for wavering in his Avatar duties," Aang pointed out. "That was when Koh took her from him, but I'm doing my duty now. All I want is Katara back."

"Spare me," Shihang Shi waved away the example. "Other spirits might get worked up over you and your duty, but I've never understood it. That's why my dwelling is disconnected from elsewhere in the Spirit World."

"Yue and the Ocean Spirit listened to you," said Aang, sharpening his gaze.

"That was because I made it clear they had no choice," Shihang Shi told him. "In general, other spirits don't like me and I don't like them."

"Gee, I wonder why," Aang said irritably.

"I'm going to do you a favor, Avatar, and assume that was the human you talking and not your spiritual consciousness," informed Shihang Shi, staring uncouthly into Aang's orbs. "Be sure to teach your human self some manners. Remember that unlike you, I'm not powerless in the Spirit World. And you're not in a position to talk like that. The story of energybending should've ended long ago, but it's back now. It's back because you brought it back, and now you want to prolong it for the sake of your loved one. You gave your enemies the bending power to oppose you, and now, you don't know when to stop."

"It may have been bad under energybending before," Aang conceded. "But this new order seems to have had a lot of trouble as well."

"Oh, I agree fully," said Shihang Shi. "But it's surprising to hear you say that, Avatar."

"And why is that?"

"Because it was your idea."

**Barren Mountainside**

She was quite possibly the best firebender who had ever lived. Miraculously, she had survived her fall, using jet propulsion in the nick of time before she latched herself onto a ledge. The ordeal was such that even she the mighty Azula out of breath by the end of it. As far as she knew, she was the all-time master of her art, but today she was a threat to herself.

She had always been sidelined by others: both her parents, her brother, her best friends, and now there was the Avatar. Her disappointment at Aang took the form of an intense rage. It appeared that at least he had understood her, after all that had gone wrong for her. Though their interests diverged in separate directions, she at least regarded him as having the decency to fight fair when the time came.

Once more, she was losing her faith in trust – and struggling to pull herself together. Trust was a crutch that kept her balanced; and it was quickly growing into quite an annoyance to keep up. "I might go insane again," she told herself. No, she couldn't let that happen. Azula needed someone else by her side, but she would be more careful about it, as she could not logically see herself giving all her trust away again.

Suddenly, a set of familiar male voices broke the silence in the wilderness she was in. Before they came too close, Azula swiftly hid behind a rounded boulder.

"So, what's the plan now, Captain?" asked one of the marching Dai Li agents.

"I'm not sure," Gitsu told him, his voice trailing off.

"You are our only leader now," the same Dai Li agent said to him, this time with increased urgency. "What are your orders?"

"I'll figure something out," Gitsu said more irritably. "Just give me a sec."

Smirking, Azula stepped out from around the boulder and emerged from her hiding spot. "Where are you all going?"

"Princess Azula!" Gitsu shifted gears and promptly took his fighting stance. Their encounter at the Southern Air Temple was still fresh in his mind.

"It's fine," Azula said calmly. "I come in peace."

**Spirit World**

"My-my idea?" Aang repeated, astonished.

"Yes, Avatar," said Shihang Shi. "That reincarnation cycle really has made you forgetful. The lessons of the Avatar Spirit within your essence become forgotten over time through different incarnations. As for the original ones, they are all but completely forgotten."

"So tell me now," Aang requested, still bewildered.

"Even with the aid of the Five Great Sages, their followers and their successors, balance was still not possible to retain in such an unstable world," Shihang Shi explained. "The spirits themselves were divided on what to do next. On one end, some spirits had grown disgusted at what humans had made of their gift, and moved to destroy them altogether. Others wanted to just take away the gift of energybending. There were some who desired to leave things as they were. That's when you stepped in with your proposal for a new kind of gift: a dose of power from spirits infused with the essence and beauty of world, rather than raw power alone."

"And that's when we started bending the four elements?"

"Exactly," said Shihang Shi. "With this new order, balance was possible in a way it would never be under energybending. The path of an energybender is a lonely one compared to an elemental bender. The four elements compliment each other and bring themselves into perfect harmony."

Aang stroked his chin for a moment, thinking. "I suppose it was the right thing to do," he said aloud. "It may not be perfect all the time, but it was meant to be."

"That is your view, Avatar. Not mine."

"I take it you disagreed when I put forth my idea?" Aang asked.

"Your instinct serves you well," answered Shihang Shi.

"Well, you must've seen that there's a reason things are like they are," said Aang, giving his own attempt at a lecture. "The Avatar keeps balance between the elements."

"No, it doesn't really make sense to me," Shihang Shi shot him down. "It would have made a little more sense to run it all from the Spirit World."

"Not at all," Aang continued. "If the Avatar were some great, powerful spirit who never died, it would never feel the preciousness of humanity. Each Avatar needs to learn to be compassionate toward all people, by living among them and having their experiences. Avatar Yangchen told me that-"

"Excuse me, Avatar Aang?" Shihang Shi interrupted loudly. "Avatar Yangchen told you. You mean, you told yourself?"

"That's not how it works. Each Avatar is a different person."

"I don't know how this cycle of yours works, Avatar – and I don't want to know," Shihang Shi said firmly. "I refuse to be lectured on the nature of the world by some glorified schizophrenic."

Avatar Aang scowled. "I changed my mind from before. I want you to call me Aang."

"Can never make up your mind, can you, Aang?" asked Shihang Shi.

"So, that was it? Once I introduced elemental bending, people stopped energybending?"

"Not quite," said Shihang Shi. "Some refused to accept the new order and wished to remain energybenders. There was a war. It lasted a thousand years and engulfed both the Mortal World and the Spirit World."

"Were The Masters some of the ones who resisted the change?" Aang inquired, remembering his old scroll.

"Definitely, The Masters were among them," Shihang Shi confirmed. "There were others, too, including some spirits. Where did you hear of The Masters, Avatar Aang?"

"I read about them on the Scroll of Forbidden Knowledge."

"The Masters were some of the strongest human opponents of the new order. They ruled over those they oppressed with an iron fist, flaunting their energybending power," said Shihang Shi. "The Masters had the arrogance even to challenge spirits. They sought power to shape the world to their liking. They could draw power from people, harness or remove their energies and do unspeakable things to them. They also left an imprint of energy in the world and in those who they bended so energybending would render them more of an advantage."

"It sounds like the transition to elemental bending wasn't easy," Aang commented, staring downward. "Humans and spirits fighting each other across both worlds for a millennium."

"It wasn't even merely humans and spirits," Shihang Shi clarified. "The bending creatures fought as allies of the First Avatar. They were thee badgermoles, the dragons, the sky bison, and the krakens. Do you remember the krakens through your past lives?"

"I do not," said Aang, though he remembered Yue talking about them in his first lesson. "What were they like?"

"Forget it, then," Shihang Shi said dismissively. "They were wonderous creatures, and their story is a great one, but describing them to someone who hasn't seen them is like describing seeing to a blind person."

Aang was about to mention Toph, but told himself he must stay on track. "Avatar Doru Kun said he encountered a 'Dark Spirit.' What is a Dark Spirit?"

"The Dark Spirits were the spirits who sided with keeping energybending and fought alongside The Masters," Shihang Shi told him. "They all perished during the war, except for one who got away and went into hiding."

"That must've been the one he encountered," Aang added. "I recall Doru Kun told me of a move to draw power on another person like the Avatar draws power from it's past lives in the Avatar State. Could The Masters do that?"

"Yes," replied Shihang Shi. "When energies flow as one, it results in a dependency. So when they drew on someone, it was like a way of strengthening themselves and taking a hostage simultaneously. To attack them was to attack their hostage. They would perish, just like the Avatar and its past lives would. It would be like a continuous Avatar State, where they drew the power, not like the Avatar Glow, where you glow your eyes for only a non-continuous instant, powering up for a single action." Shihang Shi proceeded to list some other energybending techniques. "More often, though, they used the moves you're more used to: energy shove, energy tremor, Shuten Shogai."

"Yue told me of a move to counter the energy shove by preventing the other's energy from returning to their body, but I never learned it because I had no need to," Aang told him. "When I use the Avatar State is different than this move where they 'feed' off the other's energy. My past lives grant me their strength willingly, as opposed to hostages like they are here."

"Hopefully you can still count on that, for your sake, Aang," Shihang Shi said without friendliness. "Your past lives have unfavorable view of energybending." This was true for Roku – and Yangchen – and undoubtedly Doru Kun as well. "There is a time to leave things alone. It's going to be hard to undo all you've done lately. You helped solve it, and now you've started it all over again."

"I…I didn't know," said Aang, flabbergasted at the sum of all the revelations.

"I suppose not, but the question still remains. What to do now? Your idea lasted a while – much longer than I expected, but I guess it's over now."

"What do you mean?" Aang asked, uneasy about where Shihang Shi was going with his words.

"It's time to end the whole show," said Shihang Shi. "Humanity has had it's chance, but they never cease from causing havoc, even in your 'balanced' world."

Aang widened his eyes in fury, adrenaline coursing through his very spirit. "Are you threatening to destroy humanity? You may be a powerful spirit, but I can tell you'd be exaggerating if you're trying to say that."

"I may not be able to do it all on my own," Shihang Shi admitted. "But I could act indirectly to achieve the same end."

"No," Aang said in defiance.

"Oh?" Shihang Shi questioned, almost sounding amused. "Why not? You said that even you've seen the error of the current way."

"Those are my people and you will not touch them!" Aang shouted in anger. "If you so much as scratch the world I know and love, you'll have me to answer to!" He spoke of his family, his friends, and all people by extension of his Avatar duties.

"As rebellious as ever, aren't you?" Shihang Shi noted. "Like I said, though, I wouldn't have to act directly. I would merely have to destroy the Spirit Oasis. I could do that. The world would turn on itself without the spiritual connection. The most savage nature of humanity released when exposed to chaos without spiritual guidance. They would do themselves in. I wonder if you could still call them precious and compassionate if you saw that. Besides, haven't you become sick of it all?"

"What do you mean?" Aang asked quizzically.

"Your existence is partially like that of a spirit, but trapped with a human soul from lifetime to lifetime, with all your 'duties' and serving as the bridge between the worlds. It's quite a burden for a being. You must've grown sick of it at some point. Sometimes one or two of the nations go bad. Sometimes they fight each other. Sometimes there is a spiritual disturbance or natural disaster that disturbs the balance. Whenever you restore the balance, it's only a matter of time before something else wrecks it and you have to restore it again. So, why do you do this for all eternity? For what purpose do you forever carry this weight on your shoulders, when everything you've ever done becomes in vain sooner or later?"

"This is what I do," Aang declared proudly. "You may see it as a stupid pattern, but I see it differently. Sure, the world gets into trouble sometimes, but being a parent has really helped me see the big picture of my Avatarhood. The world can be like a tempered child. It's never perfect, and it has to be given the time to grow and mature, which requires patience. But humans are a well-created species with potential to thrive become something wonderful when given the chance. Only a fraction of their success can be beheld in their achievements. It's the small things humans do day-by-day that ultimately justify their existence."

"In some ways, you're exactly the same from lifetime to lifetime, Avatar," said Shihang Shi. "You're as naive as you've always been."

"Looking at you, I can see why what Yangchen said was true," Aang said coolly. "I think I'm going to leave. I can find a way to help Katara with or without you. I have all the time in the world now that the balance is restored once again."

"So you think the world is back in balance?" Shihang Shi asked, as though intrigued by such a statement. "You're much mistaken, Aang. The balance is in more danger now than ever."

"How is that possible?" asked Aang, confused.

"Think about it," Shihang Shi said to him. "It's been right in front of you for years. You should've realized it by now. It would be hilarious that you haven't figured it out yet if it weren't so catastrophic."

Aang shook his head in denial. "I defeated the Air Nation and the Phoenix Army. I'm not energybending anymore, so I don't see what more I have to do."

"You may have stopped, but things have spread beyond your control," said Shihang Shi. "All the energybending you've ever done will work against you if you try to stop it. Also, while you've succeeded and failed many times before, in the past you were able to count on your next life to fix the problems, should you fail. This time, however, I sense there won't be a next time if you fail. The Avatar will cease to exist."

"Understood," said Aang. "Whatever needs to be done, I'll do it. It's my duty – for humanity and the world."

"Very well, Aang. I simply wanted to try something new: undo the Providence Spirit's mistakes in creating them and your own mistake protecting them. It would have been a more original story than I'm accustomed to hearing," said Shihang Shi. Aang could tell that he was disappointed, even though this spirit was remarkably difficult to get a read on. "Go on then, save the world, just like you always do. Bring back the balance so it can be lost again later. But you better not fail this time. As much as I don't like you, Avatar, I can tolerate the world under your order. But I would not be able to tolerate the world that would come after you in this case. I've had this conversation with you once, Avatar, and I won't have it again with you or anyone else. So if you fail, I will destroy the Spirit Oasis. After losing both the Avatar and the other strongest gateway that gives them a connection to the spirits, I reckon that humans would tear themselves apart."

"Where should I go once I exit this place?" Aang inquired, as he remained entirely clueless on his new mission.

"It doesn't really matter where you go, since trouble will find you," Shihang Shi told him. "You might want to try the place you're at your best. It's the other great spiritual gateway."

"I thought that the Avatar and the Spirit Oasis were the only ones," said Aang.

"My bad. There's one more," said Shihang Shi. "But it would be meaningless without you, so it's all the same."

"Where is it?"

"You've already been there, Aang," Shihang Shi told him. "It supposedly reveals the truth about people. You'll find a giant wolf there waiting for you."

"Are you talking about the Cave of the Ancients?" Aang asked, perplexed.

"Precisely."

"What does the Cave of the Ancients have to do with the Avatar? Why is that a good place for me to go?"

"It's where your prime incarnation came into your world," Shihang Shi informed.

"The first Avatar was born there?"

"Yes," Shihang Shi confirmed. "The city at the center is where the first Avatar gathered his followers to change the world. You're stronger there than anywhere else, but the whole area will deteriorate if you're gone, because the connection won't be there with you."

Although he had just been given helpful information, Aang's opinion of the spirit had not risen one bit. "I must be going, then." With that, the Avatar turned and departed from Shihang Shi's realm.

Shortly after Aang had left, Shihang Shi had another visitor. "Hello, Koh. This really is the day for us older spirits. The Avatar was here, and he just visited you, too. Yes?"

"Just?" the giant centipede-like spirit asked as he encircled the area above Shihang Shi's head. "He came to see me twenty-one years ago."

"Just now, twenty years ago, doesn't make a difference," said Shihang Shi. "It's all in the blink of an eye for us, don't you agree?"

"Yes, indeed," said Koh, clicking his many pincers back and forth. "So, any emotion to show me today?"

"Oh come now, Koh. I don't have emotions."

"I see…" said Koh, disappointed. "Well, until next time, then."

"Until next time."

**Omashu Royal Palace**

Once more, Toph and Sokka were waiting in the former's grand throne room. They had bcome quite restless by the time Aang emerged.

"Twinkle Toes, you're back!" exclaimed Toph, standing up to greet one of her oldest friends.

"Did you find out how to put my sister back right?" Sokka asked Aang, eager for a response.

"I'm afraid I didn't," Aang told him. He was equally as disappointed at the words coming out of his mouth as Sokka was. "There's more, though. We have to go back to the Cave of the Ancients."

"That place again?" asked Sokka, raising an eyebrow. "What for?"

"To save the world," said Aang, describing as much as he knew.

"Didn't we just do that?" asked Sokka.

"What's in the cave that we have to save the world from?" Toph inquired further, more serious than when Aang arrived.

"Haven't the slightest idea," Aang told them. "I guess we'll find out when we get there," he added with a shrug.

Though taken aback, Chief Sokka quickly regained himself and nodded. "Zuko, Mai and Neinei should be able to stay behind under the circumstances. I'll get everyone else assembled though…for whatever this is for."

"I just realized something," Toph reflected.

"What, Toph?" Sokka asked.

"I remember when I left my parents' house all those years ago. Everything you said, I took at face value. I thought that I would train Twinkle Toes in earthbending, so that he would defeat the Fire Lord and the world would be back in balance, and then we could look forward to the kind of life others call normal for ourselves. But even a supposedly-peaceful world has so much that's wrong with it." She thought back to the Yu Dao crisis, Zhao Jr.'s attempted coup, and all the minor rebellions in between. The Fire Nation Civil War was of course the largest yet.

"Yeah," agreed Aang. "The last several months have shown that no matter how things seem, it can all go wrong again so quickly."

"It's never going to end then, is it?" asked Toph, not quite meeting their eyes. "We're going to be doing this for the rest of our lives."

"It looks that way," Sokka conceded.

"In that case, I'm not sure if I should ever settle down or have kids," Toph confided to them both. "They would get caught up in it all. Look at everything your kids have been through." In Aang's case, Tenzin, Kaddo and Vameira had been in-and-out of mortal danger, and it was much worse for Sokka, who actually did lose Hinko.

"Being trapped in saving the world over and over is a hard path," said Aang, putting his arm on Toph's shoulder. "We may never know what others call a peaceful life, but we'll always have an inner peace with each other, as long as we're by each others' side."

Toph rubbed her fist across her face, hr blind eyes glazing. "Is that some kooky, Air Nomad saying?"

"Maybe."

"Okay," said Toph. "Just this once, I think I can accept it." The three friends extended their arms out and joined with one another in an embrace.

"Actually, that was more like a saying I made up myself, just now," said Aang. Toph broke the hug and punched Aang playfully in the arm. Soon, they had another visitor as Migo came into the room, seemingly with something on his mind.

"Migo!" Sokka called out loudly. "Good timing."

"Hello," said Migo, staring unsurely at what he walked in on. "Toph, can I talk to you alone for a moment? I have something I want to ask."

Queen Toph shook her head. "Whatever it is, it's going to have to wait. We're all departing this city as soon as possible for something important."

"Oh?" said Migo. "What is it?"

"We're off to save the world again," Sokka told him.

"Great," said Migo. "That's been more-or-less the routine, since I met you guys."

"It's what I do," said Aang, smiling. "What we do," he corrected himself. Even if he didn't have the favor of past lives at the moment, he had the luxury of being able to depend on himself and his friends. The Avatar Legion – Team Avatar – whatever one called it, it was back again. Just like when he fought the Fire Lord, if he didn't act soon, there wouldn't be a world to save anymore. Zuko's words still rang in his ears to this day.

At least he knew where to go. It was back to the Cave of the Ancients. Like when he saved the world from Ozai, Aang had met with a powerful being beforehand. When he was younger, though, it was more clear-cut. He knew what he had to do, however hard it might be: defeat the Fire Lord.

But what was he supposed to do this time?

TO BE CONTINUED…


	43. Return to the Cave of the Ancients, Pt 1

**Omashu, 121 ASC**

"You idiot, this was all your fault!"

"Me?!" Long Feng shot back at Icarus. "All I wanted was Ba Sing Se. Don't blame me for your screw-ups elsewhere in the world."

"It would have worked out for all of us if you didn't let the Avatar slip through your fingers again when he was visiting your precious city," said Wan.

Long Feng, Air Lord Icarus and Colonel Wan shared a cell together once they were captured at Omashu. They had been making quite a racket with their bantering. There weren't many complaints yet, but when Aang, Sokka and Tenzin entered the cell they would not stand for it any longer.

"Quiet!" Sokka yelled as he banged his boomerang against the bars.

"We have some questions for you," said Aang.

"Let me get this straight," Sokka said, more calm. He was pointing all ten fingers into the packed cell. "You guys were all working together?"

"We made an alliance," Wan told him, eyes narrowed.

"We already know you made an alliance at the battle," Sokka stated, clarifying his question. "Did you have one all along?"

"No," Icarus told him.

"Well, sort of," said Wan, looking from side to side.

"We had a common partner," stated Long Feng, retaining his composure.

"It was the Sages Bane, wasn't it?" Aang interrogated them, wanting to uncover the full truth in a hurry.

"Who?" Wan asked, quizzical.

"They never told us their name," Long Feng told Aang, Sokka and Tenzin.

"What did they want from you?" asked Aang.

"They helped us rebuild ourselves," Wan answered. "In exchange, they wanted us to help them capture you."

"They organized the association between the Air Nation and the Phoenix Army," Icarus explained, turning his back to Aang and facing the stone-bricked wall of the cell. "The Phoenix Army shared their manpower, and the Air Nation gave some of their technological capital in return – and both of us agreed to assist in capturing the Avatar."

"We had pretty much the same deal," said Long Feng. "They wouldn't tell us what they wanted at first, but once they helped plan our coup in Ba Sing Se, they said that they had to capture the Avatar alive – and that they wanted us to help them do it."

"I already knew they were trying to capture me alive," said Aang. "What did they want me for, though?"

"Don't know," said the former Air Lord, shrugging his shoulders.

"They wouldn't say," Wan added. "They did insist on having you alive, though. Your death was our death."

"Okay," said Aang, nodding. He then turned back to Sokka and Tenzin. "I think we've figured out all we can from here."

"You should bring them with you when you travel around," Tenzin suggested to his father. "That way, you can use Shuten Shogai three times!"

"Oh, Tenzin," said Aang, throwing his head back in frustration. "I thought we already talked about this."

"Come on, Dad," said Tenzin. "You're really going to vouche for these three sorry fellows?"

"I hope you're joking, Tenzin…" Sokka interjected, wincing at his nephew's attitude.

"No matter what they've done, I won't do that to them," said Aang, shaking his head. Regardless of everything, the Avatar would keep his standards. "I've done things I shouldn't have and I've betrayed my very nature, but I'm staying true to respecting all life."

After preparations had been made for the journey, the gang all gathered in the town square outside the royal palace. The crowd they sported was larger than it had been during their first expedition to the Cave of the Ancients. Six of the previous nine: Aang, Sokka, Suki, Toph, Ty Lee and Migo, were returning there, though Katara and Zuko were not, for obvious reasons and Mai was staying behind in Omashu with her husband. But this time, they would also have Brawki, Tenzin, Kaddo, Vameira, Trinley and an entire platoon of Kyoshi Warriors accompanying them.

"Ready, everyone?" Aang called out.

"Ready," responded Migo, his flat facial expression not hiding his enthusiasm. He had grown up nearby the Cave of the Ancients and had been hearing tales of it all his life. "It looks like we're all going back to the Cave of the Ancients together."

"Why do we need mountain gear?" asked Sokka, annoyed, as he lifted a heavy, light-brown bag up. "I thought we were taking an airshp this time."

"We're only going by airship to the base of the mountain," Toph informed him, irritated. "We're climbing on foot the rest of the way."

"I know the cave won't allow us to jump down upon it from above," Aang added, swinging a satchel around his shoulder. "It has to be approached the old-fashioned way."

"Great," said Sokka, rolling his eyes. "You're talking like that now, just like the first time we went there."

"Oh Sokka, get a grip!" snapped Suki.

"Where's Rouyu – I mean, Neinei?" Kaddo asked aloud, to no one in particular.

"She's not coming," Suki answered.

"Fine by me," said Tenzin, sounding downcast.

Aang raised an eyebrow, not knowing the meaning behind his oldest son's words. "Zuko's expected to awake today, but he won't be ready to come to the Cave of the Ancients with us. Mai and Neinei are remaining behind, with him."

"That's understandable," Sokka said in affirmation. "I'm happy that their family is getting back to normal." There was a certain sadness in his tone. Aang could tell that he was still thinking a lot about Hinko.

"The airship will be ready shortly, everyone," Toph announced to the rest of the group. "Get ready to board."

**Mountain**

"So, you want revenge, is what you're saying?" Gitsu sat on his knees, overlooking the steep, rocky way down the side of the mountain.

"That's not what I said," Azula snapped, standing up and pacing restlessly. There was not much room to pace on the narrow path, but she found it difficult to control herself under the circumstances. "You're oversimplifying it!"

"The Avatar pulled a cheap shot on you and took away what you worked hard for," Gitsu pointed out, not put off by Azula raising her voice. "How is that not revenge?"

"It's not not revenge, but it's deeper than you make it sound," Azula stated, clearer. "I define myself by my firebending, and I never proved myself against the Avatar, or my father. The Avatar stole that from me, and now I need my proper match-up, even if there's no stake attached to it."

"You Fire Nation elitists are all the same – always obsessed with honor," Gitsu said, notably peeved. "Whatever you do with the Avatar, don't kill him. I still need to capture him alive. The Dai Li and I made a promise when Long Feng was our leader and it still applies to us."

"You sound like you still harbor some admiration for that man," Azula noticed. "I never respected him much. I thought you would've thought the same after you betrayed him the first time."

"He was my idol."

"That's pathetic," Azula put by bluntly. Seeing Gitsu's eyes, she knelt beside him and softened her tone. "You're better than he was. You should try relying on yourself more than where you come from."

**Omashu**

Azula and Gitsu had no idea that Aang and company had recently set off for the Cave of the Ancients, in the same area of the mountains near Omashu that they were. Meanwhile, Icarus, Long Feng and Wan remained in their cell. For hours, they had argued over whose fault it had been that they were where they were, reliving the great battle through each other. It was quieter for the time being, but that did not mean they would not return to it later. This was moreso because they had used up most of their energy for the present.

"We have to get out of here…" Icarus uttered, changing his tune.

"How?" asked Wan, his arms folded neatly over his knee-caps and his eyes peering straight over them.

"There's a window just over thirty feet above our heads," Icarus said to Wan and Long Feng, pointing up above. It was a tall cell. While the area outside the bars had a ceiling a mere ten feet in height, there was a shaft that led to an air vent in one of the corners of the cell. Near the top was a small window, just large enough for a person to squeeze themselves through. "I can reach it with an airbending jump, but I'll need to stand on one of your shoulders."

"What about us?" Long Feng asked aggressively.

"The window leads onto one of the balconies," the imprisoned Air Lord told both his fellow cellmates. "I'll find a ladder or something once I'm out and bring it back around."

"How do we know you'll keep that promise?" Long Feng asked Icarus, narrowing his eyes.

"What other option do you have?"

"You've got a point there, Air Lord," Wan conceded, rising to his feet and rubbing the dust off his knees with haste. "Fine. I'll hoist you onto Long Feng's shoulders, then you spring up to the window."

"Why my shoulders?!" Long Feng asked, alarmed.

"Because you're taller than I am," Wan said simply.

Long Feng glared at both of them as he marched over to the corner and allowed Wan and Icarus to proceed with the uncomfortable setup. Once Icarus was poised on Long Feng's shoulders, he bent his legs and puched off from the elderly former grand secretariat's figure. Long Feng cringed as the Air Lord's heavy soles dug into his upper body. When he reached his goal, Icarus grabbed the hinges and hoisted himself up. Luckily for him, no one had bothered to build bars into the window.

"Okay, you're through," Wan yelled up to him. "Now go fetch a ladder or some rope."

Icarus sneered down at the men he had no more need for. As far as Icarus was concerned, if they didn't expect to be double-crossed by him, then they deserved to be double-crossed by him. "Have a nice day, suckers!"

Luck was already on Icarus's side, as there were no guards positioned in the vicinity today. Most likely they had their attention devoted to reconstructing their city in the aftermath of the battle. He barely saw Wan scowling or Long Feng cursing and shaking his fist when he looked for and found a wall to escape over. Then, once out of Omashu, he would run on land fast to collect his revenge on the Avatar and the others who brought down his nation.

**Omashu Airship**

"I can't believe that all of them were connected to the Sages Bane," said Sokka, staring down the metal rim of Toph's gigantic flying craft.

"I can," said Aang. The Avatar wasn't showing it, but he was thoroughly relieved to be getting along with Sokka like before. "It's not too surprising, when you think of it. They were connected to Zhao Jr.'s Coup and the revolt in Ba Sing Se."

"And now we know they were connected to all of our opponents at the last battle, except the Anti-bender Militia," Sokka added. "It's strange. We've only encountered them here and there, but it's like they're wherever we go."

"They're crafty at taking advantage of factions and corruption and infrastructure for their own goals," Aang noted, looking like his mind was busy. "They have infiltrated both the Fire Nation and the Order of the White Lotus before."

"Who knows who else they've infiltrated," said Sokka. "I'm confused about what we'll have to do once we get to the cave."

"I'm not sure, either," said Aang, still as in-the-dark about his latest task as when Shihang Shi first mentioned it. "That's why I'm preparing myself for anything."

Chief Sokka stroked his chin and shifted his blue eyes around. "I'm just going over the possibilities in my head. Is there something we have to face in the cave? Do we go to the cave and it comes to us? Do we have to look for something in the cave?"

"Whatever it is, the cave is where we need to go," Aang said with a helpless-looking shrug. Last time they had been at the Cave was before the Fire Nation Civil War. The civil war and everything in between had change them all, almost unrecognizably. "Shihang Shi said that was where I was the strongest. I didn't like Shihang Shi personally, but I can't deny all his words. What he told me was probably correct – at least most of it. He said that the effects of energybending have become so widespread that they're beyond my control."

"You said the First Avatar was born in the cave," Sokka pointed out. "Was Doru Kun the First Avatar?"

"No," said Aang. "He would've been long before Doru Kun."

Sokka turned his head to the side and smirked in reminiscence. "Maybe you'll run into that Giant Wolf again. That could be something you have to face. And you're the Avatar. That might be why only you can see it."

"Shihang Shi mentioned him," Aang stated, nodding his head continuously. "He also told me about the beginning of the Avatar, The Masters and the war they fought for a thousand years."

"Yeah, but it's not like you're going to go back in time to fight them," scoffed Sokka. "Did they use that same black-eyed move Doru Kun told you about?"

"I don't know. I forgot to ask Shihang Shi about that," Aang said in regret. "For me, something worse than fighting them would be looking at them an seeing part of myself, like I'm looking in a mirror."

"Aang, you're starting to sound freaky now," said Sokka, raising both his trim, dark eyebrows. "You will eventually be able to fix my sister, though, right?"

Aang dropped his head into his left palm, like he dreaded thinking about that question. "At this point, I'm not sure I will."

**Base of the Mountain**

The strong, fast Omashu airship that Toph always boasted of landed right by the site where they had camped the last time. Aang had had a past life dream that night about Doru Kun battling The Mystic. He had not been able to make sense of the vision until he actually got to the cave and set his eyes upon the shrine to his past life. Those had been more lax times, though. Today, Aang emphasized the urgency of reaching the cave as soon as possible so many times that everyone else's ears were ringing with it. Within a couple minutes of landing, they had their supplies at the ready and they began climbing up the mountain. Aang led the charge, while Toph brought up the rear, promising the Avatar to make sure everyone behind him kept up.

Meanwhile, Tenzin and Migo walked up alongside one another, right in front of the tiny crowd of Kyoshi Warriors. "So, how did it go?" Tenzin inquired casually.

"I didn't ask her yet," Migo said with a shrug.

"At least I made an effort on my end," said Tenzin, still somewhat downtrodden.

"So you and Neinei broke up?" Migo asked as they both stepped onto one higher-up boulder after another.

"More like we were never really together," Tenzin clarified.

"Ouch," said Migo, almost out of breath. The Avatar was moving quick and eagerly up the mountain, while the others in the party struggled to keep up. Vameira had to stop and wipe sweat off her forehead, but as she did so, she had to run faster to catch up once again. Fortunately for everyone, the trail was still flat, even if it was a little thin for comfort. As they went on, however, it would only become steeper and narrower, making it more difficult to ascend.

Further along, Aang found himself locked in a conversation with Brawki, whom, despite his age, found the stamina in him to keep at the pace of the Avatar. "Brawki, I can't stop thinking about what you said before we set off for here last time," Aang said in nervous anticipation. "That no one who sets foot in the Cave of the Ancients is ever quite the same person as when they leave it."

"It's the truth," Brawki told him calmly. "Like you, this is my second time coming here. I first went around the time of the Siege of Ba Sing Se. Shortly after that, I had to retire from active service and accept a new kind of role as Migo's guardian."

"I'm worried, though," said Aang. He recalled the legend that the Cave of the Ancients was only reachable by those worthy to reach it, and that even if one did get there, they always left a piece of themselves behind, to remain forever in the cave. "I don't know what kind of 'change' I can expect – or whether it will be good or bad."

"Nothing growing or living ever stays the same for long," Brawki said matter-of-factly, almost reassuring Aang. Almost. "Everything morphs over time. It's important not to be afraid of it. As hard as it may be for us to admit, we can't always decide what we do – but we can decide who we are when we meet it."

"Someone's coming after us!" Toph called out from behind, startling them with her announcement.

"She's right," confirmed Migo, digging his foot between a pair of sharp rocks. "We're not alone up here."

The rugged Queen of Omashu stroked her bare, dirty foot across the rocky mountain surface and, with a firm, swift jerk of her leg into the ground, erected a twenty-foot pillar of stone on the steep, mountainous landscape. Hit by her shot of earth, it was none other than the Air Lord who flew up with the rock column, landing on his behind and spraining himself. Icarus rubbed the arrow mark on his forehead as he tried to recover himself.

"Icarus!" Aang exclaimed in furious disbelief.

"How did you get here?" asked Kaddo, already assuming his fighting position, which was difficult for him on the jagged mountainside. Fortunately, he could count on the high ground if need be.

"I escaped!" Icarus declared proudly against the foes he was clearly outnumbered by. His face was already starting to betray the confidence his mouth was trying to espouse.

"Well, you're not very good at escaping," Sokka scoffed abrasively, crossing his arms and wielding his sword. "You came right back to us."

"Can it, you non-bender peasant!" Icarus snapped in a rage. The Air Lord hated to admit it, but he did appear pretty cornered. Even if he could avoid and evade the others nough to deal some blows against Aang, the prospect was obscenely now that he had been exposed. His out-of-touchness with traditional Air Nomad wisdom showed when he had not been light on his feet enough to follow them undetected.

"What are we going to do with him?" Migo wondered aloud as he clenched his fists to begin earthbending. "We can't leave him here – and we can't send him back, either."

"You may not like to hear this, Aang," said Sokka, snagging a sideways glance in the direction of his oldest friend. "At this point, I think we need to end him He's been trouble for us through-and-through."

"I agree," said Migo.

"No," Aang said firmly. "I gave up my values once. I'm not going to do it again. The only course of action we have now is to take him with us."

"He'll slow us down," Sokka protested.

"We need to bind his hands together so that he can't bend," Aang announced, retaining his decisiveness as he spared his former student's life.

"We'll handle it, Aang," said Suki. In an instant, she and Ty Lee leapt forward, fell upon their target and cuffed his hands together with metal shackles from Ty Lee's belt. The veteran Kyoshi Warrior leaders were agile enough to keep up with an experienced airbender.

"Make sure you watch him closely," Aang said with caution. "Shihang Shi made a note of how I gave my enemies the bending power to oppose me. I'm not sure why he mentioned Icarus specifically, but we should definitely keep an eye on him."

"Understood," Suki acknowledged with a nod. Sokka's warrior wife continued to hold the struggling Air Lord in place as she and Ty Lee escorted him one step at a time.

**Mountain**

Little did the Avatar and company know now that an ambush was currently waiting for them, not far off. Azula, Gitsu and his fellow Dai Li lurking behind a large set of rocks, just tall enough to stand behind. This fit their needs well, since it was unsafe to crouch down at this part of the mountain, where half the steps they took forward were like cliffs of their own. Gitsu's prose with the earth had informed them that the Avatar was coming to this very mountain. For whatever purpose he had come here, the Dai Li would be ready for him.

Soon, they caught sight of Sokka, Aang, Toph, Migo, Suki, Ty Lee, Tenzin, Kaddo, Vameira and Brawki. It had taken this group a little longer than the Dai Li expected to reach this point. Gitsu sensed they had dealt with some sort of violent threat. His suspicions were confirmed when he glimpsed Icarus between the two commanders of the Kyoshi Warriors.

As soon as the Avatar and all his companions were visible, Azula lunged forward.

"Stop!" Gitsu cried out in vain. "You'll ruin our ambush!" He had been hoping to retain stealth so that he could capture Aang as he planned.

"I don't need an ambush," Azula snapped back at the Dai Li's captain. "Hold it right there, Avatar!

"Oh great, not Azula again," said Sokka, having just thought he had seen it all or that day when they had encountered the fugitive Air Lord.

"We have unfinished business – you and I. And this time, we're finishing it fair and square!" Azula assumed her fighting stance, as did Tenzin, Kaddo, Vameira and the rest of Aang's friends. The Dai Li had revealed themselves as well, so it became apparent that, unlike with Icarus, they were not dealing with merely one opponent.

Aang, unlike everyone else in the setup, retained his composure. He motioned his right hand up in the air, as though to halt something. "I'm sorry, Azula, but it will have to wait," the Avatar said calmly.

Staying in her stance, the former Crown Princess of the Fire Nation batted her amber-colored eyes in disbelief. "What? What do you mean?! No, we're fighting our Agni Kai now. Cut the nonsense and prepare to fight!"

Aang did not reciprocate her outburst. "No, Azula," he said simply. "We're on our way to the Cave of the Ancients for something that requires our attention. We just don't have time for you right now."

"You don't have time for me?" Azula asked, confused and still flashing her eyelashes in anger.

"Believe it or not, dealing with you can't always be everyone's top priority," said Aang. Everyone else was gawking at them. Migo and Sokka glanced at each other, both shocked that Aang was reacting this way – and shocked even more that Azula wasn't just throwing fire at him on the spot.

"I don't think you're in a position to dictate terms here!" Gitsu yelled over at the Avatar, extending one of his rock-covered fists and preparing to strike.

Azula, however, relinquished her stance and rose to her full height, scowling at Aang. "Alright, Avatar. Let's play it your way."

"Azula?!" Gitsu shouted out, astonished. "What are you doing? He's just trying a trick – and not a very good one!"

"No, he's sincere," Azula countered with an air of certaintly. "I can tell. I'm good with people. And I can also tell that we should let him do whatever it is he needs to." Azula turned back to face Aang. "We'll let you go wherever it is you're going, but we'll be right behind you. Don't think you're getting off the hook."

"Fine," said Aang, almost indifferently.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Migo asked Aang, keeping one eye on Azula on the Dai Li as they all made to continue their climb.

"We don't have a choice," Aang said simply. "We have to get to the Cave of the Ancients as soon as we can. It could be time-sensitive. Just stay on alert."

"Man, this is the day for running into old revenge-seeking enemies, isn't it?" Sokka stated with mock-casualness.

"Maybe it's an omen," Toph suggested gloomily.

"If it is, it can't be a good one," Aang reciprocated. Even with a temporary ceasefire, being trailed by a horde of Dai Li agents who wanted to capture him and an unstable firebender ready to burn him was quite unsettling.

Tension ruled the air as the Avatar and company were followed by the calm, but deadly Azula and the disgruntled Gitsu with the rest of the Dai Li marching beside him, just behind Toph and the Kyoshi Warriors, symbolizing the borderline of the two groups. On top of that, Suki and Ty Lee were still hanging onto Icarus. Neither Azula nor Gitsu thought to make a step in the Air Lord's favor. With no advocates, it was now like the once-proud Icarus was gone to the world.

The Dai Li and the Kyoshi Warriors eyeballed each other threateningly, Suki and Gitsu with the strongest glares of all. Their two groups had fought hard against one another at the recent battle. Ty Lee boldly noted that things had been slightly different on their second trip, as they had run into real Azula and not an impostor. This did little to diffuse the situation – and Aang began getting the feeling that this tension seemed to indicate more trouble once they reached the cave itself.

Finally, they reached the ledge that they had stopped on during their former visit to the cave. Migo recognized it at once, having almost fallen from it over a decade prior. "Do we have to reach out using seismic sense like last time?" he asked.

"No, that won't be necessary," said Aang. He continued climbing without a pause, even though Migo, Toph and Suki had all stopped.

"It won't?" asked Toph.

"Are we just going to listen for the 'whispers of the ancients', then?" Sokka asked sarcastically. He had been thrilled to take a break while they found their way, but Aang would clearly have none of it.

"It looks like he's already heard them," said Brawki. "He's opened himself up substantially.

"I already know the way," Aang told them.

"How do you know the way?" Sokka called from behind him, eying the near-vertical terrain ahead.

"I just do." That was the best explanation he could think of. Aang felt his connection to the Cave of the Ancients through his past lives. It was in his veins and in his spirit. It seemed absurd that finding this place was ever difficult. He knew where to go – he had always known.

"He's so determined now," Migo stated, half-tired, half-admiringly, as he shifted from putting one foot in front of the other to putting one hand in front of the other.

"Yeah, I've hardly ever seen Twinkle Toes quite like this," Toph agreed.

As they got closer and closer to the Cave of the Ancients, the climbing got harder, the path steeper and more vertical. Aang continued to persevere and endure as the others grew tired. Trinley and Ty Lee had wanted to camp out for the night and reach the cave the following morning, but Aang insisted on getting there that same day. Plus, they could not well all go to sleep with the Dai Li still behind them.

"Okay, everyone," Aang finally announced to the several people panting behind him. "Just around here and we're there!"

Coming to the Cave of the Ancients with his foes at the Battle of Omashu right behind him was an odd sight, and a tense situation, for it added more to worry about besides the already-prevalent uncertainty. Once he reached the cave, he would do whatever needed to be done and not worry about them until later.

Aang was surprised, however, to find that there was already someone else standing in the entrance to the cave. "Nola?"

"Hello, Avatar Aang."

**Omashu**

Zuko's sleek, white hair spread itself over his light-tan cushion. The whole picture was bright, save for his scorched-redish burn scar over his eye, which stood out the most. Mai and Neinei waited beside him, perched on wooden seats. Neinei's hair and scars matched that of her father. Both she and her mother opened their mouths with joy as their father and husband slowly blinked and opened his orbs to the world.

"Zuko…" said Mai, smiling broadly for perhaps the first time in her life.

"Mai…" Zuko half-whispered as he lifted his arm up to touch his wife's hand.

"Mom, he's come to!" Neinei shrieked excitedly. This was a rare sight for all three of them today, as Neinei had inherited some seriousness from both her parents.

"Zuko…how I missed you," said Mai, gazing down into his eyes.

"Mai," said Zuko. He did not return the smile right away, but blinked a few more times. "Neinei." Zuko was wide awake now. "Where's Aang?"

"He went back to the Cave of the Ancients to take care of something, Zuko," Mai said tenderly. "You needn't worry about that now, though. Just relax yourself and take some time to-"

She was cut off as Zuko ripped off his covers and stepped onto the floor. "We have to catch up to him. Aang needs us!" Zuko declared, now standing upright. "Aang's in trouble. Serious trouble."

"What makes you say that?" asked Mai, alarmed.

"While I was out – I learned some things," Zuko told her. "I saw the Moon Spirit. I had a lot of time to think about it."

"I was touched by the Moon Spirit, too," Neinei chimed in.

"So you were," said Zuko, seeing his daughter's new hair color.\

"Is this really a good idea?" Mai asked him, biting her tongue. "You only just recovered."

"I'll be fine. I'm not one who needs worrying about right now," said Zuko. "Let's go – all of us."

"Me too?" asked Neinei, pointing to herself and raising one of her white eyebrows.

"Absolutely," Zuko said with a nod. "Aang will require more than one master firebender at his side for what he's up against." The Fire Lord surveyed the room up and down with his eyes. "Where can I find some new clothes around here?"

**Cave Entrance**

Nola was standing in center of the large archway, with its smooth, straight stony sides. This opening was the coveted mystical entranceway that led to the Cave of the Ancients. It was also where Aang was "eaten" by the Giant Wolf last time he was here. And today, it was Nola that he found, with her usual yellow-orange Air Nomad tunic, her legs spread apart, arms hanging loosely at her hips and the sharp bangs of her short, dark hair hanging over her eyes, covering her forehead entirely.

The Avatar stood in front of her, while Azula, the Dai Li, the Kyoshi Warriors, Tenzin, Kaddo, Vameira and the rest of his friends hung back, catching their breath and just s surprised as Aang was. None of them were expecting anyone else to be here.

"It's good to see you're alright, Nola," said Aang, grinning weakly. "How did you survive the destruction of the Southern Air Temple? I remember there were no more airships or sky bison by the courtyard. And all the old gliders were destroyed in the carnage."

"It was a long way down, but I was able to manage," Nola answered in her usual dry tone.

"That woman's voice sounds familiar," Gitsu whispered aside to Azula. Azula gave a simple grunt in acknowledgement.

"Hmm, guess she did survive," said Sokka, still short of breath.

"Guess so," Toph reciprocated.

"A lot has happened since we saw you last," Aang informed the woman before him. "We fought a six-sided battle at Omashu. I sent you a message, but I never got a response."

"I wanted to meet you now," said Nola, putting curtness into her answer.

"I see," said Aang, not sure what to make of her reply. "How did you know that the rest of us were coming to the Cave of the Ancients? Did you follow us?"

"No," Nola said simply and coolly. "I figured you would come here, though. I know you…better than you know yourself."

"That's a bold statement," Aang said with a faint trace of a laugh.

Nola did not smirk or return the Avatar's pleasantry in any way, shape or form. "I remember when I heard you were giving others bending abilities," she said, so that everyone present could hear her – not just Aang. "I was excited by the news, so naturally I came and sought you out, desiring to participate in your experiment."

"Come, let's walk and talk," said Aang, reaching out an arm invitingly and taking another step toward the cave entrance.

Nola gently shook her head. "We can speak fine here. Like I said, I was excited, but I was also confused, because that didn't sound like something the Avatar would do."

"Sorry, but can we talk about this later?" asked Aang, his smile fading. "We need to go into the cave. This has nothing to do with right now."

Nola shook her head again. "It has everything to do with right now." Nola kept on standing where she was, not moving a muscle below her neck. "As I was saying, giving out bending wasn't something I'd expect from the Avatar. In fact, it seemed like the antithesis of what the Avatar meant. It was all too good to be true. Nevertheless, I came to you; no explanation was needed as long as I got my bending abilities." Nola paused for a few seconds. "And then it all made sense. You were merely using energybending to rebuild your Air Nomads. I was quite disappointed at that."

Aang was now visibly impatient. "Look, we have to go into the cave now!" he snapped, annoyed. "If you aren't coming in with us, then step aside and let us through."

"Can't do that," Nola said calmly.

"I'm serious, Nola!" Aang reiterated.

"Can't do that," Nola repeated.

Aang did not understand Nola's behavior. He was reluctant to get violent with an old friend, but the way he saw it, he had no choice. Aang rotated his arms around in a sideways circle, manipulating the thin, high-altitude air currents, and built up momentum before releasing it all into the cave. But Nola did not move. It was like the air blast fizzled away when it reached the Cave of the Ancients entrance. Bewildered, Aang changed tactics and slammed the ground he stood on with both his fists. A sliced, chunky earth line formed and shot in the direction of Nola. The line of rock stopped right in front of her, though.

Aang gawked at the occurrence. "That's impossible…" Was the cave keeping itself unbendable like he kept his Avatar energy unbendable? Aang had sworn that he would never energybend again, but he did not see any other way. Reluctantly, he drew back and pushed forth an energy shove.

Nola appeared as unaffected by the energy shove as had been the case with the attempted airbending and earthbending. However, for the first time since they got to the cave, she altered her stance. Nola made a fist and rotated her forearm around, extended at a perpendicular angle in front of her chest, like she was tugging down on a long, invisible rope.

Aang felt unusually tired and light-headed. Initially confused, he then immediately realized that there was no usual bumping feeling when energy came back to him following the energy shove. The energy had not returned to his body!

"Nola, what…how?" said Aang, breathing heavily. "You're an energybender?"

"That's what I was getting to," Nola told him bitterly. "When I came before you all those years ago, I came wanting energybending, not stupid airbending!" Nola smirked at Aang's flabbergasted expression. "Don't act so surprised, Avatar Aang. I told you multiple times that I wanted energybending."

"I know you asked for it," said Aang. "I never gave it to you, though."

"You did," said Nola. "While you were imprisoned at the Southern Air Temple."

That was a night Aang wanted to forget: Azula betraying and torturing him, worrying about Vameira's safety every second of the way, all of it. Apart from that, he had seen a series of visions with Katara, his children, Azula, the New Air Nomads and Nola. Unlike the rest, the dream with Nola featured him back in his cell – and it seemed so real. Apparently it was real. Everything was blurred when he was under the syrum – and he was rendered dazed and compliant – compliant enough to be coerced into doing anything. Now he knew why he had been reminded of the day he gave Trinley airbending – Nola had made him give her energybending.

"I had been trying to get energybending from you for a long time before that," said Nola. "When you first offered me airbending, I took what I could get, all in the hopes that one day I could find a way to get you to give me energybending. So, I joined up with your quaint bunch of misfits and patiently bode my time until the opportune moment."

"How can you speak that way about your own people?" Aang asked her.

Nola frowned, her orbs remaining harsh and sharp. "The Air Nomads are not my people; they have never been. I merely stuck by your side and gained your confidence and trust, all for the end that you'd give me energybending one day. Either I would have to convince you or if I waited long enough you would drop your guard." Nola winced, as she had been greatly peeved at this point in her story. "Finally, when you came to rescue your daughter and wound up captured yourself, I seized the opportunity to have you pass it onto me. Then, once I had the gift myself, I was able to pass it on to the rest of my people."

"Your people?" asked Aang, stunned.

"Wait, I know where I remember you from!" Gitsu called out. "Sister Joo Dee?!"

"Yes," confirmed Nola. "That is a name I sometimes go by." Nola turned back to Aang. "A long time ago, your first incarnation defeated my people in a war that lasted for a millennium. We lost our bending and went into hiding. Isolated from world and stripped of our power, we kept the knowledge of how to perform the moves of energybending alive from generation to generation in an unbroken chain. For millennia, each generation taught the next how the moves work, longing in vain to be able to perform them for real. So we sought a way to get back what you and the spirits took from us – and destroy you once and for all." When they had fought the pirates in the Fire Nation, Nola faked an injury so that Aang would try the move with Trinley and not her. She knew what Shuten Shogai would do, so she wouldn't be part of it herself.

The Avatar said nothing. He couldn't believe this, after having known Nola and called her a friend for so long. Aang waited for her to say "just kidding", but she was perfectly serious. Nola had never really had a sense of humor.

"For many ages, we thought removing you from the world was the first step to undoing your work and restoring our own order," said Nola. "But then something happened that made us change our mind."

"And…what was that?" asked Aang.

"We heard that the Avatar himself was giving out bending abilities, something only energybenders were known to do," Nola explained. "This caused us to change our plans and shift gears. If you were giving out one form of bending, that meant it was possible for you to give any of the others as well. That made you our key to gaining energybending once again, as long as we could find a way for you to give one of us energybending, whether through covert persuasion or capturing you alive and coercing you to pass on the gift. I tried the former while in the New Air Nomads, but you were stubborn, so it began to look like the latter was the only option. Our people had been patient for a long time, and we would be patient a little longer in the peaceful years. In the end, you would only be open to trying new experiments with energybending when you were desperate. It was what made you start in the first place: with one element all but extinct, the Avatar energybends to restore the population. Gradually, delving into temptation should lead to more energybending, which furthers one's own corruption and descent into the art, making them more open to making a new energybender. But that wasn't enough for you."

"That's why you tried to capture me, then," Aang retorted. "So you people could force me to give out energybending."

"Exactly," said Nola, showing her teeth in triumph. "Being the Avatar, though, you were a tough one to capture, so we did what we could do while still powerless to prepare ourselves for when our time came. We advocated more energybending to further its power and imprint in the Physical World. We also gradually pit the factions of the elemental bending world against one another, so they would be unable to oppose us when the time came. Sending the world into disarray would make it easier for us when the time was right to accomplish our ultimate goal: to return the world to chaotic energy and become the rulers of the unbalance.

"The famine in the Fire Nation provided an opportunity to disrupt the peace there. We had our members stationed throughout the lands to organize the revolt by the dissidents and hungry peasants. People are easiest to manipulate when they're desperate. The same was true in Ba Sing Se. Those we aided, we asked to help us capture the Avatar, so we were still closing in on our ultimate goal."

"And your people attacked Toph and Zuko?" questioned Aang.

"Yes," Nola confirmed. "The Queen of Omashu, to deny you a decisive early victory in the Fire Nation Civil War. The Fire Lord, to send the nation into anarchy and prolong the conflict further." Nola smirked at the Avatar and his bewildered comrades as she went on. "And just like with the people of the Fire Nation and Ba Sing Se, it was when you were at your most desperate that you were most easy to manipulate. I continued to try to persuade you to give it to me on your own accord, but my efforts were in vain. You would never have done it willingly. Even as corrupted as you were after using Shuten Shogai, you were too stubborn to go just one more level of corruption. I eventually decided to make you even more desperate and open to corruption by handing your daughter over to the Dai Li. You weren't desperate enough to energybend in your initial infiltration, but you were captured by the Air Nation, and they used the syrum I gave them on you, which allowed me to coerce you to give me energybending – something that you never would have done willingly. At long last, my task was complete."

"Indeed it was, Sister Joo Dee." Another familiar voice sounded from around the corner of a large rock-face, obscured from the front of the Cave of the Ancients entranceway. Appearing from behind the boulder, in his black-bandaged outfit, was none other than Brother Memnon.

"And like I said," Nola added. "Once I finished playing the role, I left the temple and spread the gift around ."

Like Brother Memnon before them, several more members of the Sages Bane came out from behind the surrounding rocks, into view. Aang could see forty or fifty of them with a quick look, though there could easily have been more of them. His heart plunged as the truth sunk in. Every single one of them was now an energybender!

"And I played the part well. You never suspected me even for a second." Nola glowered pretentiously. "Actually, one person did suspect me: Shao. He took notice of my long absences and seemed to know I was up to something. Later, when you were captured, he saw me in the cell telling you to energybend me. He would've told you and allowed you to foil the plan before I had given the gift to anyone else, so I had to kill him." Aang could tell that Nola took pleasure in saying the last part. He remembered in the lower area under the Southern Air Temple Trinley informed him that Shao had to tell him something important. They had found Shao's dead body later on, after saving Vameira. A minute later, they had run into Nola – no wonder she hadn't airbent when they saw her. "I had wanted to kill you right then and there too, but I couldn't get away with it yet. Before confronting you directly, I had to escape and reach my people to grant them the gift. Killing Shao was a thrilling experience – my first act with energybending. Now that I had gotten the gift back and become the first of my line to energybend in eons, I could not expose myself and risk losing it again while it was fragile and in the hands of one person. I had to be patient for a bit more. That was no trouble. We know how to be patient…and secretive."

Aang looked back around at his companions. Sheer disbelief and shock showed on the faces of Tenzin, Kaddo, Vameira, Trinley, Toph and Migo.

"At the end of the day, everything went just as we planned." Nola grinned maliciously. "You understand now, don't you? We have at last reclaimed the gifts of our ancestors – thanks to you, you of all people. Now, we are ready to bring down the four nations and reassert our domination in the world. Thanks to you, we are unstoppable."

TO BE CONTINUED…


	44. Return to the Cave of the Ancients, Pt 2

**Cave Entrance, 121 ASC**

"No, you're not unstoppable," Aang said to Nola, pointing his glider staff at both her and Brother Memnon.

"Oh – I suppose you intend to stop us?" Brother Memnon ridiculed him, grinning wickedly.

"You still don't understand, do you?" Nola prompted Aang, her face showing the kind of satisfaction one would get from thinking themselves invincible.

Suki and Ty Lee, who were standing fifteen feet behind Aang, became so fixated with the arrival of the Sages Bane and the revelation that they were now energybenders that the Kyoshi Warrior veterans loosened their grip on Icarus. The Air Lord shook with fury, his face twisted with malice. "You! You tricked me!" Icarus wrenched himself from Suki and Ty Lee's grasp, tore off his hand cuffs, and ran uphill, charging toward Nola in a rage. "I'll end you!"

Icarus pushed both arms forward and yanked them back. Poised in front of his target, he gradually sucked the air away from her. Nola went through a similar motion to the one he used to block Aang's energy shove, though this time she held it in place – arm erect, hand curled into a fist. Thus, Nola remained untouched by Icarus's move, as though protected by an invisible barrier. After several long moments, Icarus was out of breath. He stopped sucking air, and Nola withdrew her stance.

"Asphyxiation, yes," Nola acknowledged, staring down at Icarus in disgust. "We have a move like that in energybending as well," said Nola narrowing her mouth and eyes into a grimace. "Here, let me show you!" In an instant, Nola pounced upon her opponent, leaping up so her entire body was above Icarus's head. She seized the back of his skull and the top of his chest. Then, she pulled down with a hard thrust of both her arms. By the time Nola's feet touched the ground, Icarus's body had fallen lame and collapsed.

"What?" Aang watched Icarus's body hit the ground. The Avatar's former student was not breathing. With his eyes and mouth wide-open, he appeared as a screaming statue.

"He's…dead," Vameira said, trembling. "She killed him."

"Just like that," Trinley affirmed.

Nola simpered nastily at the Avatar. "That was a little something we call the energy squeeze," Nola divulged, proudly smirking. "I take it the Moon Spirit Princess never taught you that one? It's a way of taking all the bodily energies inside someone and making it work against them. The energy inside us all is very strong – as you found out with your wife. Misdirecting the energy paths and forcing them down can easily choke all one's vital organs. Basically, it's a quick and easy way to kill someone."

Aang gazed at Icarus's body. It reminded him of another body he and Trinley had found in the same state. "Is that what you did to Shao?"

"Precisely, Avatar," confirmed Nola.

"You're beginning to catch on," Brother Memnon said from next to her.

"Enough of this!" Toph bellowed. "I'm tired of listening to you people!" She moved her feet forward and erected a diagonal earth column to strike Brother Memnon. Memnon side-stepped out of the way before the column had risen but two inches.

Following suit with Toph, the rest of those present engaged in combat. Migo levitated a rock and threw it toward the entrance to the cave, but Nola swung her arm about and the rock exploded in mid-air well before reaching her. The Avatar charged up the mountain, arms held back and glider staff at his side. He jumped high and swiped a downward air current at the ground below. Landing lightly on his feet, Aang's stomach dropped when he saw one pair of Sages Bane members on his right, and two more of them on his left. In unison, they pulled their elbows back and, within a few seconds, the Avatar had four energy shoves coming his way. Aang reacted just in time by opening his glider and pushing off into the sky.

Three Kyoshi Warriors had managed to surround an energybender. He would not allow himself to be cornered, though, and puhched the solid ground with a tightened fist, releasing an energy tremor. The three Kyoshi Warriors fell to the ground, paralyzed by the shockwave. Another member of the Sages Bane reached for the back of one of their heads and the front of her chest, his energy squeeze expunging the life from her body. He proceeded to do this two more times. Azula kicked an arc of blue flame at the Sages Bane, setting the bandages of one of their outfits on fire. Meanwhile, Sokka warded off a couple with his boomerang, Tenzin whizzed around in an air wheel and Kaddo began streaming about his water whips. As for Vameira, she simply took to punching out as many compressed blasts of air as she could muster.

Trinley fround himself confronting Nola. "I always knew there was something off about you," he said, preparing to defend himself. "I didn't know it was this bad, though." He shook his arm, shielding with an air barrier.

"Shut up, Trinley!" Nola barked back. "You always did talk too much." She prepared to break his barrier with energy.

After evading the other energybenders, Aang found himself facing Brother Memnon. "Today is when it all ends for you, Avatar," Memnon said to Aang, leaning back and extending his arms forward. "I told you that our plan was coming about – one way or another." The chi in Brother Memnon's arm enhanced with pulsing energy – ready to attack.

Migo found himself locked into a duel. Catching his breath, he got a good look at his opponent's face. "War Minister Chan?! What are you doing here?"

"What does it look like I'm doing here?" Chan shot back coolly. He jabbed a burst of energy at Migo.

The Dai Li fired their rock gloves at the Sages Bane, but their stony missiles shattered in mid-air. Having briefly barely managed to grip one of them, the Dai Li were frustrated when his comrade managed to free him. The Kyoshi Warriors were not far off, and seemed to be having a little more luck.

Ty Lee chi-blocked a Sages Bane member with a series of quick punches, leaving his body limp. "I may not be an energybender, but I can still do that to you!" she told him, cocky. But when another Sages Bane Member touched that one on his shoulders from behind, he sprung up and sent forth another energy shove at the experienced acrobat.

Ty Lee hopped back, startled. "What the…?"

Brother Memnon punched forth and sent the Avatar flying backward. Finally on receiving end of an energy shove, Aang felt like he had been hit dead-on by the Ba Sing Se monorail. And he could not counter it as Nola had with him. Losing options, Aang took evasive action by flying to the cave entrance and creating a giant air sphere.

"Evereyone, into the cave!" the Avatar yelled. Having seen the consequences of his energybending in the Sages Bane, he resolved to bring about their downfall, whatever the cost.

At Aang's words, Migo, Toph, Brawki, Trinley, Tenzin, Kaddo, Vameira, Sokka, Suki, Ty lee and the Kyoshi Warriors ran in his direction, dodging energy shoves and entering the Cave of the Ancients. The Avatar let everyone who fled come through – even Azula, Gitsu and the Dai Li. Finally, Aang extinguished his spiraling sphere by redirecting the air currents into an almighty air blast and made a run for it.

The Sages Bane watched as Aang retreated. "So, the Avatar chooses to run and hide once again," said Brother Memnon. "We'll just have to pursue."

"Yes," agreed Chan, looking into the Cave of the Ancients. "And once we finish the job here, we can give energybending to everyone!"

"No, you numbskull!" Nola snapped, curling her fingers into a fist as though preparing to strike Chan. "Our power is meaningless if everyone else has it. We must keep the gift for ourselves, and give it to no one."

Chao Feng interjected from behind. "Perhaps we could only share it with a trusted few."

"Stop!" Brotheer Memnon ordered loudly. "We can decide on this later on, after we finish purging the world of elemental bending. Right now, we have more pressing matters to attend to."

"Brother Memnon's right," Nola stated, settling herself down. "Now that he has served his purpose, we have to kill the Avatar. He is our sworn enemy."

"It looks like he's gone into the cave, Sister Joo Dee," Chan noted.

"No matter," said Nola. "We'll follow him in. We have him right where we want him. He's trapped!"

"Careful, Sister Joo Dee," Brother Memnon cautioned. "He's more of a threat in the cave."

"Bah!" Nola scoffed. "As strong as the Avatar may be with all his elements, he can't stand up to a room full of energybenders."

"Eliminating the Avatar must be our top priority," declared Brother Memnon. "Only then can we beat the world he looks after into submission. The time is ripe now that the elemental bending world has been plunged into chaos by the Fire Nation Civil War."

Chan was more hesitant. "I'm not sure we should be so aggressive. I would advocate a more cautious approach."

"And why is that?" asked Nola, narrowing her eyes loathsomely.

"Well, we finally have the power we've sought to regain since time immemorial," said Chan. "After countless generations, I hadn't dared to dream that my own generation would be the one to get the gift back until we heard the Avatar was they key. Now that we have it, we should be careful not to lose it again."

"You're disgraceful!" snapped Nola. "Start thinking like an energybender! You now possess the ultimate power in the universe, the world is at the mercy of your fingertips – and you're acting like a coward!"

Brother Memnon slowly took his first step into the Cave of the Ancients. "Split up and search the cave from top to bottom," he directed, gesturing to his underlings. "Wherever they're going, we'll find them."

**Cave of the Ancients**

For several long minutes, the group walked in a straight path, though they would come to more forks further along, if memory served. They walked silently for a while, their path lit by enormous red and blue flames controlled by Aang and Azula, respectively. Aang hoped that in the pitch blackness it would be harder for the energybenders to follow – though that was probably wishful thinking. They would not have come all this distance without knowing they had some kind of light or method to illuminate their way in here.

"This place is so tranquil," said Suki, looking at the cave walls, which were more elegant than their naturally-formed counterparts.

"I think we're coming up to the part with the shiny crystals," Ty Lee commented, recalling her previous adventure at this place.

"One of those would go nicely on a necklace," said Suki.

"I think I hear a waterfall up ahead, so we must be close," Migo told them.

"I might be looking at the scenery more myself," Sokka said gloomily. "If it weren't for the army of energybenders coming to kill us all."

"I'm confused," Toph said aloud from right behind Aang. "How is Nola an energybender?"

"I gave her the ability," answered Aang.

"I thought you never gave anyone energybending," said Sokka, surprised.

"I didn't intend to," Aang informed him. "It was when I was captured at the Southern Air Temple and I was under the influence of a venom. That substance put me into a trance and made me compliant with them."

"How did the rest of them become energybenders?" asked Sokka.

"Well, once one person gains energybending they can give it out to anyone they want," Aang explained simply.

"Sounds like things can get chaotic pretty fast with energybending," Sokka said in wonder. "I guess it's really bad if it's given to one wrong person."

"Nola's been doing this all along," said Kaddo, shivering – but not merely from cold.

"I can't believe it," said Vameira, bewildered.

Tenzin gave a sharp, sideways glance at his younger siblings. "I can."

Vameira folded her left palm over her right fist. "No wonder she didn't put up a fight in Ba Sing Se when the Dai Li came to abduct me."

"I have a question," Ty Lee announced to all around her. "What happened when I hit the guy earlier and he fell limp, but then his comrade touched him from behind and he got back up and carried on fighting?"

"That was recquiesence," Aang told her. "That was the first move that Yue taught me in energybending. It shoots a sensation through your body and reinvigorates you, like energized healing – and, apparently, it can restore blocked chi paths."

Ty Lee frowned indignantly. "That doesn't sound very fair!"

"There's a lot about energybending which isn't fair," said Aang, only partially to Ty Lee.

It seemed like time did not exist in the Cave of the Ancients – with no sun or moon, just the dark cave interior in continuous, perpetual nighttime. Eventually they reached the part with the shining crystals and entered an aquatic-turquoise lit passageway. Aang had a similar feeling that he had last time, like there were voices whispering all around him. Unlike last time when it was eery and he felt judged, the voices seemed to come together in a nice way – like they were singing a beautiful song – one he longed to hear more clearly.

Toph reached down to feel the hard cave floor with both her hands. "Alright, I think we've put a safe enough distance between us and them for the time being."

Brawki unloaded some packs from his shoulders, Migo stretched his arms out and Kaddo and Vameira both sat on the rocky surface, exhausted. Tenzin adjusted his Air Nomad tunic and flaunted his glider.

"Let's figure out our next move, then," Aang proclaimed, standing tall while grasping his staff tightly.

"Well, these Sages Bane people are finally out in the open," Sokka noted, crouching down and stroking the frame of his boomerang.

Toph point sharply at Gitsu, looking away from him since it made no difference, but feeling him just fine with her feet. "You've dealt with them before, haven't you?"

"That's true, Gitsu," said Azula, rounding on him. "You said you knew that woman by voice."

"Well, yeah…I dealt with them before," Gitsu replied, uncomfortable. "While I was serving Long Feng, we went underground Ba Sing Se together to meet three of these people. They identified themselves as Brother Memnon, Brother Zhang Sang and Sister Joo Dee. She had a face covering on at the time."

"What was your meeting about?" questioned Azula.

"They said that they would help us plan a coup to overthrow the Earth King," Gitsu disclosed, tapping his fingers nervously. "I thought that once it was all done with, they would leave and not bother us again."

"Gitsu, did you really expect someone to hand you a silver platter with what you want and then just walk away?" Azula scoffed at the Dai Li agent. "Maybe I overestimated you."

"Well, I guess it doesn't really matter anymore…" said Gitsu.

"All that matters now is that we do what we have to in order to survive," Toph said, decisive. "We have to beat them!"

Sokka stroked his chin, deep in thought. "They did say they thrived when we were divided."

"We can't let that happen," Migo declared.

"Does that mean we'll all be working together, then?" Azula put forward, amused. "How peculiar…"

"Listen, everyone, I'm really sorry about everything. This is all my fault," Aang told everyone, hanging his head with regret. "Getting dragged into this battle was not meant for any of you."

The others stared at the Avatar: Vameira with sadness gleaming in her eyes, Suki bristling with uncertainty and Sokka and Migo hardening their expressions.

Shrugging her arms, Azula was the one who spoke up. "Maybe it wasn't, but you and I have unfinished business, Avatar, and the only way we'll ever get around to having a fairly-fought Agni Kai is if we resolve this mess first."

"What?" Aang could hardly believe she was acting so cavalier at a time like this.

"Besides, I'd like to be able to do what I want in the world," Azula said, grabbing one of her bangs and casually tossing it back. "And I doubt that will happen if it falls to these energy people."

"Right," Aang said slowly. "I guess we're in agreement, then."

"I think we're doing the right thing by drawing them into the cave," Brawki chimed in. "There are many passages and surprises in here. There's too many of them for us or the Sages Bane to keep track of entirely, but if we can predict their movements, we can use them to our advantage."

"Plus, we must be thorough," Aang said cautiously. "If we fight them out in the open and even one of them escapes us and goes out into the world, they can go into hiding, seek out disciples and come back someday with another army of energybenders."

Sokka nodded in acknowledgement. "They'd give out more of their gifts and we'd be back where we started."

"Exactly," said Aang. "Today is the first and last chance we will ever have to undo the imprint of energybending in the world."

"As long as we can build a good strategy centered around my firebending, I think we'll be good," Azula said reassuringly, but in condescention, as though she were indifferent to the fact that the rest of them were there.

"Ummm…hello, we're in the middle of a cave!" Migo countered at her, scowling. "We should work with the surrounding. Earthbending will be our strongest suit here."

"We can't afford to think like that today," said Aang, raising his hands to calm. "Energybending doesn't exist relative to the elements, so the characteristics of the four elements relative to each other won't help constitute an effective strategy. We must have a balance of all strategies indiscriminately – whatever the time calls for."

"Whatever, Avatar," said Azula, rolling her eyes and folding both of her arms.

"There's a problem," Trinley interjected. "They know all about our attacks, but we don't know much of anything about theirs."

"Except Aang," said Sokka, gesturing to the Avatar.

"Well, let's start with what we know," suggested Toph. "They bend energies…"

"And as we saw back there, energies are pretty strong," said Migo, facing down in helplessness. "This complicates things."

"No, it simplifies things," Gitsu stated aloud to everyone. "Personally, I don't care what it is they bend. It doesn't matter a copper piece's worth if they can't bend."

"Good call," Sokka said, beaming. "Let's cut them off from their source."

"We can't cut them off from their bending source!" Aang snapped, frustrated. "They bend pure energy."

Sokka's smile vanished. "Oh…right," he said, embarrassed.

Gitsu turned to face the leaders of the Kyoshi Warriors. "Why don't you ladies do what you did to us at the battle at Omashu?" he inquired. "Hit their pressure points and stop them from bending."

"Well, we already tried to chi-block them back at the entrance to the cave," Ty Lee told him, annoyed. "They just used that recquiesence move of theirs and they were up again within a few seconds."

"I know," Suki said to the Dai Li. "Why don't you guys use your rock gloves? I remember you used them to bind my hands. If you did that to a bender, they wouldn't be able to bend."

Gitsu frowned. "That won't work here," he said, shaking his head. "If they can lock an opponent's hands together, rock gloves can hold all but the most experienced earthbenders. When we used them at the cave entrance, though, those guys tore them apart. Rock gloves are too easy for them to deflect, and ordinary rock is too soft to be effective against them."

Migo, having been stroking his beard in ponderance, looked like a fiery light was bent into existence inside his head. "I've got an idea!"

"What is it?" asked Suki.

"Metal gloves."

**Inner Cave**

Aang was correct to assume the energybenders would be able to find their way through the cave somehow. With a technique similar to chi enhancement, the Sages Bane could manipulate bodily energy in their eyes to allow themselves instant and continuous night vision. They divided themselves into patrols to search and hunt through the cave passages. Meanwhile, Nola, Chan and Memnon congregated closer to the entrance.

"The Avatar has fled into the caverns at the heart of the mountain," said Brother Memnon.

"He can run all he wants," Nola commented dryly.

"It's only a matter of time before we find him and strike him down."

"Don't expect it all to be too easy, Sister Joo Dee," Chan told her. "This isn't what you're used to."

Nola rounded on Chan, fuming. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"You had a simple enough task, getting close to the Avatar, Sister Joo Dee," Chan said with calm resentment. "I had to deal with the Fire Lord and Fire Lady."

"Oh, save it, Brother Zhang Sang!" Nola blurted, as though smoke were emitting from her ears. "Your job in Fire Nation was essentially done for you. Don't forget that I'm the one who got the gift back from him. It took years to finagle."

"Let's concentrate on what's going on now, shall we?" Brother Memnon directed them, raising his voice.

"Very well," Chan conceded.

"We must be prepared for a drawn-out battle when we confront the Avatar," Brother Memnon added. "Using Shuten Shogai inside a cave is a bad idea, so we won't be able to defeat him quickly."

"There is another option, Brother Memnon," Nola said, forthright.

"What is it?" Brother Memnon questioned gruffly.

"One of us could go into the Necra State," Nola suggested.

"No, we can't!" Chan told her, the visage of shock lining up to his pupils.

"Brother Zhang Sang is correct," Brother Memnon said firmly. "Even at the height of energybending, few would be mad enough to use the Necra State in battle. If one of us did it, it would be too risky – and our own would be in danger, as well as the Avatar and his companions."

"But it would make winning so much simpler for us," Nola denounced, grimacing in rage. "Any one of us in the Necra State could tear him right apart!"

"Sister Joo Dee, I forbid it," Brother Memnon told her, with an unspoken threat that would arise if she brought her idea up again.

Nola gave them both a begrudging scowl. "I suppose we have to find some other way to end him, then."

**Deep Inner Cave**

And so the calculated, yet fragile plan was put into action. When the Sages Bane reached their section of the cave, the Kyoshi Warriors would chi-block them. In the few seconds it took before another energybender could give them a recquiesence, the Dai Li would use metal gloves to trap their hands together, so they couldn't bend anymore. But first, the Dai Li had to learn how to metalbend. And so, while Aang and their other strongest fighters stood out in front to draw them in, Toph and Migo gave the Dai Li a crash course in metalbending. Migo had persuaded a couple of the Kyoshi Warriors to donate their armor to serve as their training metal.

"You lily livers need to start metalbending faster!" Toph shouted. Although acting angry, she took pleasure in every moment. "In case you haven't noticed, we're on a tight schedule."

"Easy for you to say," Gitsu shot back at her. He was concentrating with all his might, but the piece of metal in front of him remained dormant.

"Listen," Migo announced sternly. "At the end of the day, metal is no different than the earth you've already been bending, except that it's been processed and purified." Migo looked about, to see how his attempt at motivation was working. "Just stop thinking of it as any different, and the metal will yield to you."

Gitsu nodded, then moved both arms about vigorously – before dropping them to his sides once again. "Ummm…yeah. It's not yielding."

Toph stroked her chin. "Hmmm." She approached the Captain of the Dai Li. "Gitsu, look at me!" Putting her hand on shoulder, she positioned her head in front of his to give the illusion that she was looking into his seeing eyes with her blind ones. "I believe that you can do this. I expect that you can become a metalbender."

"Uhhh…okay?" said Gitsu, puzzled.

"No one ever expected you to be anything but Long Feng's lackey, but not me," Toph declared, upbeat. "I think that you can be a metalbender. Does that help?"

Gitsu blinked his eyes several times. "No!" he yelled, pushing Toph's hand off of him. "What kind of lame way to teach bending is that?!"

Toph let out a deep sigh. "It was worth a shot."

"How did you first learn how to metalbend, Toph?" Migo asked her.

"I was captured by a couple thugs sent by my parents," she explained, putting a hand to her cheek. "I sensed the vibrations in the metal until I realized for myself it was just processed earth." Toph suddenly smirked in a way that always made those who knew her best worrisome. "Hmmm…"

"What?" asked Migo, trying to figure out what farfetched tactic she had on her mind.

Migo did not wait long for an answer to this, as Toph widened her legs apart and then pushed in with all the force of her upper body. The scattered metal from across the area flew over, pushing all the startled Dai Li agents into a single area. The metal then shaped itself into perfect cylindrical columns around the captives. "Listen up!"

"What are you doing?!" Gitsu shouted from inside the cage Toph had constructed. "Let us out of here!"

"The only way you're becoming metalbenders fast enough to make this plan work is if you're under pressure," Toph announced, grinning mischievously. "No one's going to break this cage for you. You have to do it yourselves, using metalbending."

"Toph, are you sure this is a good idea?" asked Migo, uneasy.

"No," Toph said with a shrug.

"But we're desprate."

Migo ran his fingers through his chin-strap beard. "Good point." He turned back to the Dai Li. "Try feeling the metal and sensing the vibrations, so that you can detect the earth inside it."

Several long minutes passed with the Dai Li still trapped inside the cage. Migo began twiddling his thumbs in boredom. The Dai Li had taken his advice and kept their bare hands around the metal bars, trying to connect with it the way they could connect with normal earth. Finally, they were able to bring about some small movements. Gitsu and a couple others managed to pull apart the bars wide enough to slip a leg through. Others moved the metal a few inches. The rest just made minor dents.

Toph sensed something with her feet that made her go back on her word and collapse the cage before the Dai Li were finished metalbending it open. "That'll have to do," she yelled suddenly. "We don't have anymore time for practice."

Migo felt the ground as well. "I can sense it, too," he agreed. "It looks like they're coming."

Trinley, Tenzin, Kaddo and Vameira had gone off to scout out surrounding passages. Aang had not expected the Sages Bane to find them so soon, or else Aang would not have let them go. Now, he regretted their splitting up prematurely. On top of that, his children had said they were not going far, and should have been back already. This was adding yet another notch to his growing stack of worries.

Now he, Azula, Sokka and Brawki stood side-by-side in their fighting stances, blocking the way to the cavern that the Kyoshi Warriors, the Dai Li, Migo and Toph were currently in. Then, the dreaded moment came. Dark outlines of figures dressed in black emerged into visibility dozens of feet away from them, but were rapidly approaching. Sokka ran for cover behind a nearby rock and took shots hurling his prized boomerang ot time and again while Aang, Azula and Brawki bended. The enemies were dressed head-to-toe in black bandages, so the only visible part of their boy was the same murderous glare found in all their eyes. There was no mistaking it. The Sages Bane energybenders were focused on annihilation.

"This is quite a load of trouble you've made for us to deal with, Avatar!" Azula shouted out to Aang. Now known for her overconfidence, even she could not deny the formidability of their foes. The former Fire Nation Crown Princess gave left hook after right hook, blocking bursts of energy with balls of bright blue fire.

"Leave him alone!" Sokka called over, attempting to get close enough to strike one of the Sages Bane with his sword without being hit by oncoming energy.

"No Sokka, she's right," Aang said with regret. Sporting rock gauntlets stretched over both arms, the Avatar used them to block all the energy he could, while using the remainder of his body to bend trenches of earth underneath the opponents' feet.

"But, Aang-" Sokka began.

"I'm done blaming others for my mistakes," Aang stated, indicating his peaceful, yet tough, acceptance of the present. "I can't change what's done. I can only change what I do now."

Together, Aang and Brawki halted the Sages Bane advances with their joint master-level earthbending for a good minute. In the end, however, it was no use, and they were overwhelemed – and outnumbered.

Sokka took a risk by looking back behind the line the four of them were holding. "I think they're in position."

"Let's let these guys through, then…and hope for the best," said Aang, not at all looking forward to what would come next.

Aang, Azula, Sokka and Brawki fell back. Azula punched out one last fire blast and Brawki lifted up a tall wall of earth to buy them time. Then, all four of them ran back into the passage toward where the Dai Li and the Kyoshi Warriors were. It was not long before a loud crash behind their rushing feet signaled that the Sages Bane had broken through Brawki's wall. Apparently, it had been seven members of the Sages Bane that they had been fighting, even though it had seemed like a lot more. A familiar pair of eyes showed behind one of their uniforms. Chao Feng had returned.

"Where did the rest of them go?" Azula asked aloud. "We saw a lot more than that before."

"They must be searching down some other passages," said Sokka.

Aang put his now-bare hand to his mouth. "I've got to go!"

"Aang!" Sokka yelled after him.

Aang ran through the cave as fast as his airbending-enhanced running would allow. It felt like his mind was racing the same way – the Avatar beating himself up in his head for letting the group split up earlier. Once again, those he cared about were in peril and he felt responsibility for it. At last, Aang saw three shapes moving up ahead, and he was relieved to see that they were not of the Sages Bane. Two of the individuals were dressed in Air Nomad attire, while the other donned Water Tribe clothes. They were the children of him and Katara – but Trinley was not there with them.

Aang would have given each of them the high, but he did not have a second to spare for pausing or small talk. "Where's Trinley?" he asked, raising his voice in urgency.

"He got caught up in a fight," Tenzin told his dad quickly. "He told us to run back and get help."

"Unfortunately, we're in need of some help ourselves," Aang said seriously. The Avatar pulled off one of his shoes and traced his bare foot across the cave floor, reaching out with seismic sense as Toph had taught him years before. "He's made a run for it, but he may be hurt. Come with me."

Aang darted through the crystal-lit cave passages toward the area he sensed Trinley from. Tenzin, Kaddo and Vameira hurried to keep up, their hairs bouncing up and down with each step. Finally, they found Trinley's form sprawled across the illuminated ground, with patches crimson red blood staining his Air Nomad tunic. "Aang, what are you doing here?"

"I'm coming to get you," Aang said, leaning over his friend's injured body. "How was it?"

"Terrible," Trinley spoke through his wounds. "I don't think I harmed or injured even one of them. I just barely got away."

Aang nodded solemnly. "Kaddo, he needs to be healed. But all of us need to get back to the others. They're in the middle of a fight."

"We can run there pretty fast," Vameira told her father. "Just lead the way."

"I'm not an airbender," Kaddo complained ecstatically. "I can't run at an enhanced speed."

"And Trinley's injured," said Aang, putting his middle and index fingers to his face. "Okay, I'll carry Trinley. Tenzin and Vameira, I need both of you to carry Kaddo." He was met by lank stares. Trinley seemed to think the idea mad, and the Avatar's children were not thrilled by it. "Don't look at me like that. It's only for a little bit. Kaddo, once we get there, I need you to heal Trinley."

Kaddo lifted his feet from the ground as Tenzin and Vameira hoisted him up, each supporting their brother with one of their shoulders. Meanwhile, Aang picked up Trinley with both his arms. Then, the three airbenders ran – Tenzin, Vameira and Aang speed-stepping through the cave. By the time they reached the scene of the battle the rest of their friends were fighting, Kaddo had gotten quite dizzy. Tenzin and Vameira were happy to put him down when they did, because it appeared that he was almost ready to throw up. Relieved to be on his own feet, Kaddo darted behind a corner so that he could heal Trinley in peace. Aang, Tenzin and Vameira went to see what was happening with the fight.

Unfortunately, the plan was not going well. Two Dai Li agents and one Kyoshi Warrior had already been slain – and so far they had only managed to entrap one energybender. The situation looked dire – and the Sages Bane's energy squeeze was always a move to watch out for. Azula was holding off two energybenders at once in what seemed to be an even match-up. Sokka and Brawki, on the other hand, were backed into a corner. If they only had twenty more Azula's, the Sages Bane would not be as much of a threat.

Aang intervened, pushing the Sages Bane away from him with the hardest air blast his lungs and muscles could possibly create. He became locked into a fight with two energybenders who had previously been going after Sokka and Brawki. Like Azula, he gained the upper hand against one of them and had him on the run. Unfortunately, the other one took advantage of the Avatar's distraction and prepared to punch forth an energy shove. But then, a ball of red fire soared through the air and knocked the energybender off balance.

"Zuko!" Aang exclaimed with momentary joy, happy to see that something had finally gone the way of him and his friends.

"Hey, Aang," said Zuko. "Sorry it took so long." He was wearing a white vest with an emblazoned Earth Kingdom symbol at the center over a dark green undershirt – the same attire of an Omashu palace servant, and apparently the best clothes that the Fire Lord could find at such short notice. Zuko had arrived with Mai and Princess Neinei to assist in finishing the Sages Bane off.

Tenzin rotated his hands around one another to whip up an air wheel, which he jumped on and used to encircle the same energybender repeatedly. The man from the Sages Bane kept his eye on the airbender, becoming dizzy. After three or four cycles, Tenzin sped off into the distance, tempting the man to chase him. The energybender had become dizzy and less consistent with his aim. The young airbender dodged one energy shove after another as they got further and further from the rest of the fight. Tenzin had no allusions – he was less skilled than his opponent, but he could keep pace just by avoiding him for long enough.

The chase brought them to an area with stone columns and buildings in the center of a gigantic cave clearing. This had to be the city at the center of the cave that Tenzin's father had told him about. Between two temple-like structures, there was a large cliff, with nothing but a gaping dark hole in the vacuum. Tenzin paused a few feet from this place and the dazed energybender attempted to take his fighting stance. The young airbender swung his glider downward with tremendous force of wind and the air blast hit the man in the chest. Screaming, the Sages Bane member stumbled backwards and fell into the black chasm. Tenzin did not hear a noise of him hitting the bottom.

With the Fire Lord's arrival, the rest of the Avatar's friends already present felt a great boost in morale. Kaddo had returned from his healing session and was now streaming his water whip around at the enemies. Meanwhile, the Kyoshi Warriors had chi-blocked three of the Sages Bane fighters at once. The Dai Li proceeded to lock hand-shaped metallic projectiles into cuffs around the energybenders' arms.

Only one of the Sages Bane that had come to fight remained standing, and he was backed in a corner, with Mai, Zuko, Neinei, Aang and Kaddo rounding on him. Undaunted, Chao Feng drew his katana and held it in front of his face, getting into his dueling position.

"Oh, right!" Kaddo scoffed, rolling his eyes. "Like any of us are going to be stupid enough to light your sword on fire again!"

"That's no longer necessary," Chao Feng told him as he stroked his blade from top-to-bottom with his index and middle finger on one end, and his thumb on the other. "I can do it myself." As his digits ran down the katana, bright-white, energetic sparks danced and encircled the blade – like shards of a lighting bolt.

Zuko and Neinei shot fire balls at Chao Feng in unison. Chao Feng reacted by swinging his energybent sword about. As the sword made contact with the fire, the flames immediately simmered away and disappeared. He did the same a few seconds later to a blast of blue flame hurled forth by Azula. Kaddo bent and stretched out his water whip, but Chao Feng sliced it with his sword and the bubble of water collapsed and splashed on the cave floor. Migo and Toph launched two enormous boulders at Chao Feng which were surely heavy enough to crush him and snap his sword in half. But Chao Feng swung his blade once more and as the katana made contact, both rocks shattered into dust. The blade remained unscathed.

Chao Feng charged forth and engaged a pair of Kyoshi Warriors. One raised her fan to block the attack, but Chao Feng's sword cut straight through it, with the fan splitting into many pieces. He continued his stroke to slice her in the abdomen. The other Kyoshi Warrior wielded her sword, coming to avenge her fallen comrade. But the instant the two blades clanged against each other, her own was cut cleanly apart by Chao Feng's energy-driven one.

Everyone backed away from Chao Feng now. He was only one man, but he could stand up to all of them. There was no attack he would not block and fighting him in any manner was futile. Even the Avatar was helpless. Sokka, however, was not giving up. He drew his own sword and stepped toward Chao Feng.

"Sokka, it's no use!" Suki yelled after her husband in a panic.

"I don't care," said Sokka, lunging forward. "Somebody's got to do something."

Chao Feng narrowed his eyes and brought his sword about to clash blades with Chief Sokka of the Southern Water Tribe. Unlike the other weapons, Sokka's sword did not break.

"What the…?" Chao Feng uttered in bewilderment as the sparks traveled from his blade to Sokka's.

"Hah!" Sokka said triumphantly ad his weapon began to conduct the energy like Chao Feng's. "I knew that making a sword from space rock would pay off!"

Sokka and Chao Feng began a duel. Tirelessly, the pair of warriors traded blows with their energy-conducting weapons. All the others – even the Avatar – scattered around the clearing and became spectators, knowing there was nothing they could do to help. In between strikes, Chao Feng let go with one arm and through half his weight into an energy shove, which Chief Sokka cleanly dodged. Every so often, Chao Feng would try to gain an edge by throwing an energy shove in between blows. Sokka took advantage of one of these moments to strike at Chao Feng's torso from the opposite angle. Chao Feng wailed in pain – not just from the cut itself, but from the extra energy penetrating his bloodstream.

Chao Feng fell to the ground and dropped sword and Sokka brought the tip of his own in front of his neck. Chao Feng looked up at his conqueror, breathing heavily. Then, the energy left the two weapons, which reverted to their ordinary state. Moments later, there was a clink behind him from metal projectiles fastening his wrists together.

The captured Sages Bane members were brought to the corner of a small dead-end passage. The energybenders had been chi-blocked by the Kyoshi Warriors so they could no longer bend for the time being. As an extra precaution, their bound hands were pulled apart from the rest of their bodies to prevent them from recquiesencing themselves if the chi-blocking wore off. After regrouping, Tenzin had showed the others the way to the underground city, where they decided to make camp.

"Woo-hoo!" Gitsu yelled, throwing both hands in the air. "These guys aren't so tough when you know how to beat 'em. A little bit of the right kind of metalbending goes a long way!"

"Hey, don't forget about us!" Ty Lee jived at him.

"Of course," he said to her, batting his eyebrows. "Can't forget the art of chi-blocking, brought on by some of Kyoshi's fine lady elites."

Ty Lee blushed. "Hehe."

"She did found both our groups," Gitsu said matter-of-factly. "I guess that makes everyone here practically cousins."

"I wouldn't go that far," Suki told him, crossing her arms and narrowing both eyes.

"Big deal," Chao Feng interrupted from in back of them. "So you trapped some of us. You're only delaying the inevitable."

"I don't believe you're in a position to talk like that," Gitsu said, cocky, while displaying to Chao Feng his own rock-covered fist.

"Let's not forget who actually defeated him," Sokka announced smugly.

"When our group doesn't return, they'll know what part of the cave you're in," Chao Feng told them darkly. "Then you will face the full strength of our forces." Gitsu's smile faded as he realized that Chao Feng was probably right.

"What else can you tell us about they're doing?" Aang asked their prisoner. Chao Feng scowled and twisted his head away from the Avatar. Unlike Wan, Icarus and Long Feng, Chao Feng was not easily intimidated – even under this pressure.

"I saw the way they were interacting before," Azula said aloud. "He knows their leader well. He's close to him."

Chao Feng lifted his face once again, hearing her speaking of Brother Memnon. "He trained me in combat from when I was a small boy."

"Well, that's lucky for us," Azula stated triumphantly. "Maybe we could use him to bargain with them."

Chao Feng did something none of them knew he was capable of. He laughed. "Ransom? Extortion? Those tactics don't work on us. We're all equally expendable."

"How do we know you're telling the truth?" Azula questioned, approaching Chao Feng and bending down so that her eyes were level with his.

"It doesn't matter whether you do or not," Chao Feng said indignantly. "You might as well just kill me now. I'm useless for information or for hostage purposes. I'm just glad I got to taste the great power while I was alive."

"No," said Aang, shaking his head. "No, we're not going to do that."

"You elemental benders are hopeless. Not only are you outmatched, but you're crippled by your own stupidity."

**Inner Cave**

Sure enough, the higher level Sages Bane members were at that moment discussion Chao Feng's absence. "We haven't seen anything of that group. They didn't report back," Nola indicated, looking in the direction of the passage Chao Feng had gone down earlier. "The Avatar must have defeated them."

"Chao Feng was among them," Chan noted.

"Unfortunate," Memnon said dryly and without any level of concern.

Nola narrowed her orbs and continued to look onward. "I don't think that the three of us can stand idly by any longer."

**Deep Inner Cave**

Mai, Neinei, Zuko, Toph, Migo, Brawki, Sokka, Suki, Ty Lee, Gitsu, Azula, Tenzin, Kaddo and Vameira were now close to the heart of the city of the First Avatar. It would take the Sages Bane a little while longer to reach them at this depth. With Trinley fully-healed, everyone was in the right condition and they could stretch their legs for some well-earned rest before their next strike.

Inside the grand chamber, the well-crafted architecture was perfectuly preserved through the millennia, with none of it fractured or decayed. Either spirit or cave forces were clearly at work in the site of the First Avatar – which Doru Kun had come to much later. This was where Aang had discovered the shrine to Avatar Doru Kun and found out that his past life had fought an energybender. It had seemed such an alien concept at the time, but now Avatar Aang was doing just that – all of them were, including his children.

"It's great to see you up-and-about again, Zuko," Aang said cheerfully, patting the Fire Lord on the back.

"I only just recovered, but I knew you would be in trouble and I would have to come join you," said Zuko, looking in a solemn expression at his old friend.

"What do you mean?" asked Aang.

"Hello Zuzu." Azula had come over to greet her estranged older brother. "Long time no see."

"Hi." With the brother-sister reunion over with, Zuko turned back to Aang. "Chan's with them, isn't he?"

"Yes, he is," said Aang, raising an eyebrow.

"And he goes by 'Zhang Sang' when he's with them?" Zuko asked.

"Yes," Aang confirmed. "Brother Zhang Sang, apparently."

"How did you know that?" Sokka asked Zuko.

"I had time to think," Zuko explained to them. "Chan was incompetent. He made a lot of bad calls as War Minister."

"Right," said Sokka, nodding slowly with skepticism. "That doesn't make him a member of the Sages Bane, though."

"Is that what they're called?" asked Zuko.

"It is," said Aang. "They're descended from an ancient group of energybenders who want to end the Era of the Avatar."

"I know that, too. The Moon Spirit informed me while I was out," Zuko told them, pointing to his now-white mane of hair.

"I see," Aang nodded. After all he had seen, Yue talking to Zuko was relatively easy to believe.

"As I was saying, with Chan it was beyond anything normal," Zuko told them in casual openness. "No one could possibly be as dumb as he pretended to be."

"Sure they can," Sokka contradicted with a slight shrug.

"No, you don't get it!" Zuko shot back at Sokka, exasperated. "He didn't just advise me to make bad decisions. He consistently advised the wrong decisions. It's impossible to be that incompetent without trying, because someone has to be right accidentally part of the time. The only plausible explanation was that he had an ulterior motive."

"I see," said Aang. It was becoming clearer to him.

"Shortly after I fired Chan as War Minister, a man named Zhang Sang broke into the palace and tried to kill Mai and I. Thinking back, I realized Chan had made a threat the day he left, and that Zhang Sang, moved like he did and sounded like he did." Zuko paused thoughtfully. "The rest I figured out through grace of spirits."

"Well, it's a good thing Yue talked to you when she couldn't talk to me," Aang said with genuine gratitude. The Avatar looked past the white-haired Fire Lord's scarred head and saw his oldest son sitting off on his own, near a dark pit which extended just around the corner.

"Tenzin, you did well so far today," said Aang. But his older son turned his head away and folded his arms over his knees. "What's wrong?"

"I…I killed him," said Tenzin, trembling.

"The man you were fighting?"

"Yeah." Tenzin nodded mildly. "I sent him down this hole. It wasn't my intention to finish him off, but it doesn't matter. I've failed as an Air Nomad."

Aang remembered his own conflicted journey with his tainted value of respecting all life after Appa died. "No, you haven't," Aang told his son, kneeling down beside him. "Not unless you believe you have. I thought the same of myself not long ago. It's not like you did it out of cold blood."

"I guess not," Tenzin conceded, still sounding uncertain. "I just can't get it out of my mind," he added, hanging his head. "Dad, you were right about Shuten Shogai – and energybending in general. It's a terrible thing."

Sokka came up beside them. "I wonder how deep this hole is. I'm going to drop something and count the seconds."

"That won't do any good," Aang informed Sokka, rising back to his feet. The Avatar felt the history of his connection with the cave. "It's the Abyss of the Ancients. Nothing that's gone down has ever been known to come back up again."

"I know you're the Avatar and all," said Sokka, shaking his head. "But your suddenly knowing so much is beginning to creep me out."

Aang managed a faint laugh as he turned to survey the rest of his comrades. Among them were Azula, the Kyoshi Warriors, Migo, Toph and the Dai Li. The unlikely group of companions were all getting along better than one would expect. Especcially Ty Lee and Gitsu, who seemed to be bonding exceptionally quickly. A bothersome thought entered the Avatar's head. Aang was unsure of what it could be until he noticed that Trinley was not there with the others.

Avatar Aang spun his head about and saw that his first airbending protégé had walked into one of the surrounding passages, lit by shining crystals. He was slowly putting one foot in front of the other.

"Trinley?" Aang called out to him. "Where are you going?"

Trinley did not answer Aang, but merely continued walking slowly, like he was guided by an invisible thread. It was as though he had a spiritual connection of some kind, and he was being drawn somewhere. Aang was reminded of when he was drawn to the statue of Doru Kun in The Vault long ago. That had been shortly before he came to the Cave of the Ancients for the first time. Aang decided that he should follow Trinley down the passage. After all, Brawki had confirmed that the Avatar was not the only one who could connect to the cave.

Trinley led the Avatar far from the city at the center of the cave. The tunnel grew brighter – almost bordering on daylight, as the number of crystals lighting the walls increased. The two New Air Nomads entered a pristine chamber. Aang wondered if he would talk to a past life or spirit in this place, for it seemed an appropriate location for such a task. Then, there was another tunnel at the edge of that area. There were no crystals in this one, and for the first time since right after entering the cave, Aang lit a fire in his palm to see the path in front of him. Suddenly, Trinley stopped walking and rotated his body to face the Avatar. His face was naught but a blank stare as he stood silent.

"What is this place, Trinley?" Aang asked his old friend. "Trinley?"

Then, Aang noticed another one of his old friends was right behind him. Her lips curled and her eyebrows slanted themselves. "Surprised to see me?" Nola asked him, before striking.

Sokka was discussing strategy with the rest of the group back at the First Avatar's city. "We're in a big, open chamber, so I think we should try my aerial idea," Chief Sokka continued, despite that all his listeners appeared unenthused. "Waterbenders can levitate themselves with a big-enough spout, earthbenders can launch themselves and others with rock columns, firebender have jet propulsion, and airbenders can manipulate the air currents around them. What method do energybenders have to fly? Nola had to climb all the way down from the Southern Air Temple. As far as we know, they don't have one."

"Just because we haven't seen them airborne, doesn't mean they don't have a way to do it," Migo countered skeptically.

"Yeah," Suki agreed solemnly. "Besides, this chamber isn't all that big."

"We handled them pretty well while there were fewer of them," Azula recounted for everyone, raising her voice above that of Chief Sokka. "Let's divide and conquer. Small groups are more manageable to deal with."

"How would we do that?" Migo asked in alarm. "By using some of us as bait!?"

"The lesser-attuned energybenders are hard opponents," Sokka pointed out, stroking his chin. "Memnon and Nola will be tough to deal with no matter what we do. What do you think, Aang?" Sokka asked, turning to the empty space between Toph and Zuko. "Aang?"

"I saw him go that way," Mai indicated, pointing to the passage that Trinley had been in earlier.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Sokka asked, irritated.

"I thought he was just going for a walk," Mai said with a bored shrug. As she said this, a loud noise sounded in the distance, like something being smashed, along with a rumbling rock cracking violently.

"Uh-oh…" said Migo.

"Something bad has happened, hasn't it?" Toph uttered aloud. She and the rest of those present dashed in the direction Aang had gone not long before.

The Avatar brandished a long, stringy fire whip in his right arm and retained the stance of an earthbender – legs wide apart and feet firmly on the ground. Nola leapt from one direction to the next at great speed, easily dodging the rope of flame he had conjured.

Aang ceased attacking his opponent momentarily and just took a good look at her. "Why Nola? Why? I granted and taught you airbending."

"Airbending is not what I wanted!" Nola arched her back and pointed her hands forward. Ten identical streams emitted from her fingertips. The energy was like lightning, only continuous and off-colored. Aang was not familiar with this kind of energybending, but he knew he ought not to get close to attack, which seemed like it would surely be lethal.

"Don't you see, Avatar?" Nola's dark strands of hair stood on end, like she had been shot full of lighting herself. She was looking less and less like the young girl who asked him for airbending training. "With each form of elemental bending, you gain control over that one element, but with energybending you can do… anything!" She bent over and pounded the ground with her fist, sending a small shockwave out from her position and rattled the cave floor around it.

"No, you're wrong Nola," Aang countered her. "The power of energybending is not unlimited. Don't forget that elemental benders won the war." Aang inhaled deeply and exhaled a mammoth breath of wind.

"Bah!" Nola scoffed. "You had spirits on your side then," Nola said dismissively. "But there are no spirits to help you now, Avatar Aang!" She twisted her arm around and controlled the currents of energy within her, then pushed forth a tight jet of compressed energy at the Avatar.

"Now that you mention spirits, I have to tell you something, Nola," Aang said urgently as he dodged her attack. "I talked to a spirit before I came here," Aang informed her. "He says that if I don't resolve this mess, he'll destroy the Spirit Oasis and cut off the Physical World from the Spirit World." Aang proceeded to kick a rock up from the cave floor and jab it in Nola's direction.

"And why does that matter to me?" Nola asked jeeringly. "Spirits are obsolete now that we energybend. We are the spirits now!" Nola pulled her arm back and sent Aang an even stronger charged energy shove than the one he had encountered from Brother Memnon earlier.

"Nola, you're in way over your head," said Aang, countering her energy shove with an air blast. "I don't doubt that you're powerful – but you can't take the place of a spirit."

"Don't tell me what I am or am not capable of!" Nola snapped in a rage. "Today is the day we abolish the four nations and start over. We're going to build a whole new world the way we desire, and you won't be part of it!" Nola split a part of her chi apart and released a fragment of her own bodily energy into the air. Then she shattered it into countless tiny energy specks and – with a rounded kick forward – sent these dust-like particles raining onto her opponent, knocking him back ten feet. Aang fell to the ground, shaking uncontrollably.

"It's almost a shame that you're the Avatar," Nola said as she towered over Aang's fallen form. "You had developed quite the mind of an energybender, Aang. Well, sort of. You have determination but no imagination. Even after all these years, you're still a lost child longing after your precious Air Nomads. With incredible power in your reach and infinite possibilities at your disposal, all you could think of was reconstructing what you grew up with." Nola bent over Aang and placed her hand on his forward. Aang's insides burned with pain as an energetic sensation coursed its way through his body. Nola grinned with enjoyment, lifting her head up to watch him suffer for a fer moments before reaching behind his head and positioning for an energy squeeze. "And now…it's over."

Aang had just begun to contemplate his own end when a blast of fire burst forth and hit Nola in the chest. Zuko had arrived on the scene, along with Migo, Toph and the other friends of the Avatar.

Nola hopped away from the new arrivals, dusting herself off. "I retreat for now," she called back, laughing maniacally. "But good luck stopping us now, Avatar Aang!"

Zuko bent frantically over the Avatar. "Aang, are you alright?"

"I'm okay," Aang said, slowly getting up and rubbing his forehead. As he rose to his feet, he stumbled and required Kaddo and Zuko to help him stay balanced.

"You seem dizzy," Kaddo told him.

"It must have been that last move Nola did on me." Aang was indeed feeling faint – and had the urge to keep clutching his arrow-tattooed forehead. "It's like an energy surge of some kind went through my body."

"Why did you run off like that?" Zuko spoke aggressively.

"I was following Trinley," Aang informed them.

"What?" asked Toph, raising her voice.

"It wasn't his fault," Aang stated, waving her accusation away. "He was being led on by her. It was like he was bloodbent or something."

"No, it wasn't bloodbending," Trinley said solemnly. "It was like I was drawn there in a trance – as though my will was being tempted."

"How did she do that to you?" Vameira inquired.

"I know how," Trinley answered, his face looking guilty – as if some severe event was his fault. "I've already been energybent before, so my energy is more unstable than any of yours. It's easier to manipulate energies once they've been bent out of their natural state before." Aang wished he could offer some reassurance, but he knew Trinley was right.

"Even so," said Sokka. "She has to be really strong to do it continuously, at that long-range."

"I'm going after her!" Aang eclared, deciding he had waited long enough to end what he started. The Avatar felt strange when he ran in the direction Nola had gone. As an airbender, he was used to running far faster than a normal human being. Now he was remarkably slower. Was the cave slowing him down in a mysterious way? Despite his connection to the place, Aang could not sense anything of the sort.

"You'd better run faster," Sokka called from behind him. "Or she'll get away."

Suddenly, Aang stopped running. He remembered the last energybending move she did on him. The Avatar brought his left arm and swung a punch at the area in front of him, as though to send forth a ball of fire. Nothing.

"Aang?" asked Sokka, concerned. "What's wrong?"

"Oh, no…"

TO BE CONTINUED…


	45. Return to the Cave of the Ancients, Pt 3

**Cave of the Ancients, 121 ASC**

"What do you mean your bending's gone?" asked Sokka, baffled.

"Nola took my bending away." Aang's voice shook with pulsed agitation. "Just like I took Ozai's bending away." The mouths belonging to Zuko, Migo, Tenzin, Kaddo and Vameira all fell open simultaneously with shock.

"This is not good," said Trinley, filled with tense worry. He was clearly not done processing the consequences this change had for all of them.

"Is there any way you can restore it?" Zuko asked with as much futility as when he told his royal physicians to fix Katara with regular healing after the Battle of the Fire Nation Capital.

"Not without energybending, no…." Aang trailed off, gradually losing his voice as his new reality finished sinking in.

Azula narrowed her eyes. She abhorred to look upon such feeble spirits. "We need to move!" she prescribed, raising her voice above all others. "There may be more of them on their way as we speak. We must mobilize at the city in the center of the cave where we have the advantage."

Sokka irately whirled his body around to face the woman who so arrogantly addressed him. "I wouldn't try to be the one giving orders here," he glared in contempt. "Everyone here knows your history."

"Then you know how good I am at winning fights. You should all listen to me if you want to win this one."

"Not all fights…" Zuko whispered, crossing both arms in resentment.

"If we're going to listen to anyone, it should be Aang," Trinley argued loudly.

"Whatever we do, we should stick together," said Aang.

Azula turned her body to grimace at the annoying Air Nomad before her. "With all due respect Avatar, without your bending what good are you?"

"The Avatar is more than just bending," Aang told her, struffling to keep his voice calm and poised. "There's still the part about the bridge to Spirit World, and the protector of the balance. It's who I am. Nothing and no one can make it otherwise."

"Aww, that's nice," Azula said sarcastically. "Thanks for that. We can all feel so much better now."

"You must be careful, Twinkle Toes," Toph cautioned the Avatar with genuine concern in her voice. "Even with your bending, Nola was able to overpower you easily."

"That's because I was looking at her the wrong way," Aang said simply.

"What do you mean?" asked Sokka.

"I looked at her the same way I looked at her as a girl asking me to let her become an airbender. I thought she would fight more like the person she pretended to be when I trained her. But basically, she was just the opposite – blind aggression. I've known and dealt with that before. It's just that I wasn't expecting it. If I could get another chance to fight her like before, I'd handle her better."

Sokka stared in acknowledgement of his brother-in-law's reflection. "Not to worry, Aang. We'll figure something out," said Sokka, patting his now non-bender friend on the shoulder. "Somehow…"

Fuming, Azula clenched both fists together as though she were about to unleash her deadly fire on everyone around her. "Oh, please! Avatar, the best thing you can do to help us right now is die!" she snapped. "Then you'll be reincarnated as someone who can bend – and might actually be useful."

"What's your problem?" Migo questioned her aggressively.

"Apparently, all of you," Azula shot back, eyeing the rest of the Avatar's companions. "I'm going off on my own. Anyone who wants to go about things more sensibly – try to keep up!"

Gitsu, who had been silent before, stared around just like Azula had. "Sounds like a plan to me." After Gitsu gave a swift hand gesture, the Dai Li obeyed their captain's wordless order and marched after him and Azula.

One of the Kyoshi Warriors grabbed her katana, and emerged from behind Suki. "Wait!" Ty Lee yelled frantically as she tightened her belt and hustled forward.

"What?" Azula twisted her upper body irritably to glance back at her childhood companion.

Ty Lee nervously halted in her tracks, but soon regained her speech. "I just thought I'd like to go…with your group." She flashed Azula a cheesy smile.

"Fine."

Turning back around, Azula briefly wore a half-smile no one else could see. She was pleased with herself. After all that had gone wrong for her lately, it seemed like she had finally done things right. If Ty Lee was acting friendly toward her after barely speaking for twenty years, that was surely a good sign. Ty Lee, however, was not paying any attention to Azula, and was looking instead at Gitsu.

"Splitting up now is not the wisest of ideas," Aang said as they left. "We're dividing ourselves."

"Forget it, Aang. We're better off without her, anyway." Sokka tried to sound confident, though underneath his distinguishing exterior lay a pool of worries. Whatever he said, he could not deny that Azula had been good in a fight since they arrived at the Cave of the Ancients. "I guess we should scale the nearby passages and make way toward the city at the center."

"Okay," said Aang, nodding. "You guys go on ahead. I want to wait here a little longer."

"But, Aang-" Sokka began.

"I'll be right behind you," Aang interrupted firmly. He shot Sokka a look to show he needed some time to himself.

Taken aback by Aang's attitude, Sokka nodded and walked down the cavern across from the one where Azula and the Dai Li had gone. He hoisted his arm around his wife's upper body, escorting her with him. Kaddo followed moments later with the Kyoshi Warriors. Vameira sadly looked back and joined them as Migo beckoned the children onward. Soon, Avatar Aang was all alone – well, not entirely alone. Trinley had remained behind, and was standing a little more than five feet off to Aang's side.

"So much has changed," Trinley voiced aloud after twisting his mind for many seconds to find the right words. "Hasn't it?"

"Yes, it has," replied Aang, curt and facing away from his ex-pupil.

"I feel like I'm a curse on everyone," Trinley blurted out, his purplish eyes swelling and nearing the point of tears. "I was the first new airbender that you energybent. Now, I've lost you your bending."

"What do you mean?" Aang asked quizzically, facing his friend once again. "It was Nola, not you."

"She was able to use me to lead you to her, though," Trinley countered, the sloth of his broken spirits showing through his solemn face and his slowed breath. "If you hadn't come back to save me in the passage before, everyone would've been better off."

Aang looked Trinley directly in the eye, no longer focusing primarily on his own trouble. "If anyone's a curse, it's me," the Avatar said solemnly. "If it weren't for me, the Sages Bane would've never gotten energybending to begin with."

"You couldn't have possibly known when you made me an airbender," said Trinley.

"True," Aang admitted. "But I should've followed Avatar Roku's advice and stopped after you."

"They would have gotten energybending eventually, once they knew the Avatar was using it," Trinley told him, his violet eyes still wet but no longer tearful. "If you had not fallen into temptation, another Avatar would have later. It's actually really lucky you were the one who did. Your enlightened and gentle spirit prevented you from going too far too soon, and allowed you to keep a clear head."

Aang dropped his gaze, feeling Trinley's shame and his own merging into one. "Well, neither of us can know what might have happened if things played differently. But this mess I unwittingly created has lost me the favor of my past lives. I even bent my own energy." He spoke of when he cheated the natural state of firebending by enabling himself to make purple his color, thereby forsaking his proper state of green. "All this time I've been pondering about where made a mistake with Icarus – I should've paid more attention to Nola."

"What are you going to do about her now?" Trinley asked, blinking.

"I don't know." Each encounter with the Sages Bane was like facing another Avatar or another Azula. They had barely been able to deal with the group of a mere seven they had fought before, with their full strength, including all the Kyoshi Warriors, the Dai Li and Aang with his bending ability. Even with all of them, they still required catching a lucky break with Sokka and his sword forged from space rock to live to fight the Sages Bane at another time. How would they ever be able to deal with the rest of them now? Aang, now a normal human, played out all the wildest scenarios in his head. Every single one of them was a dead end. On top of it all, Aang could not begin to shake Azula's claim that they were better off with him dead from his mind. The words were stinging him worse than when she struck him full of lightning at the Southern Air Temple.

Several lengths away from Aang and Trinley, the remainder of the Avatar's companions explored the passage they were venturing down, so far finding nothing to give them trouble, aid or company. It was thoroughly uneventful.

"I can't believe you guys teamed up with Azula," Mai stated, upping her tone of voice to give the impression of speaking down to those around her. "You have to be careful with her," the Fire Lady cautioned after receiving no response from her first words. "She's not to be trusted."

The way was deserted, save for a host of smaller, dark-furred companions who made their home on the cave ceiling. They alerted the on-comers of their presence by flapping their wings and drifting between the multitude of stalactites. The looming wolf-bats peered down at the Avatar Legion from above.

"I don't know," Vameira spoke with timidness, not meeting Mai's far older and presumably wiser eyes with her own. "She did help my father rescue me from the Air Nation."

"Don't be fooled, Vameira." Tenzin gave her a rare serious, stern expression. "She had her own motives. Dad freed her from Ember Island and she traveled with him for a while."

"I'm just saying, maybe she's not all bad," Vameira argued calmly. "She seems lonely…" Mai crossed her arms and put her nose in the air, as though what the little airbender girl said was a personal affront to her.

"Halt!" Toph shouted suddenly. All the heads around the Queen of Omashu spun in her direction. "I hear something."

Quietness reigned as thy all paused to listen. At first it was like listening to nothing, but then the Fire Lord caught onto what Toph had detected before him. "I hear it, too," said Zuko. The sound was like the soft crackling of a burning source for warmth on a cold night.

"It sounds like…fire?" said Mai, uncertain. She looked all around to see where exactly the sound was coming from.

Then, the peaceful tranquility was shattered as flame burst in front of the band of travelers. Zuko and Neinei deflected blasts of fire from an unexplained source, shrinking and pushing back the destructive and expanding flame. Kaddo bent water out from his pouch and cloaked both his arms with tentacles, which he used to swing away at the burning flames that had appeared from nowhere. No matter how hard he, Zuko and Neinei tried, though, they could not hold back all the fire. Soon, the cave passage, which had been dark, cool and silent a minute before was burning up and filled with the deafening noise of footsteps, as the Avatar's friends and family hurried to escape the rapidly-consuming fires.

The wolf-bats on the cavern roof all swooped down at once and flew around the humans and in their faces. Migo and Mai mirrored the panic and flapped their own arms in a desperate try to shove away the flying pests. It was hard to decide which was worse – the panicking bats or what was becoming a blazing inferno. Combined, they made up a nightmare – a nightmare that either had to be escaped or would consume them all.

"I know where it's coming from!" Suki yelled out in between strides. "It's the bats."

**Inner Cave**

"You did what?!" Chan asked in alarm.

"I gave firebending to a bunch of wolf-bats," Brother Memnon told him in an almost-cruel state of calm.

"You gave firebending to a bunch of wolf-bats?" said Nola, raising an eyebrow at her older, bearded comrade.

"Yes, I gave firebending to a bunch of wolf-bats," Brother Memnon repeated to both his somewhat stunned allies. "Animals can be benders: badgermoles, dragons, bison…"

"Why firebending?" asked Chan, narrowing his eyes.

"Well, I obviously wasn't going to give them energybending," Brother Memnon said as he would have if Chan had really been stupid enough to suggest such a thing. "It will be hazardous to the Avatar and the rest of our enemies – and a nice and efficient way to lure them out and hunt them down," Brother Memnon added, bursting with confidence.

"If you say so, then," said Nola, crossing her arms with continued uncertainty.

**Deep Inner Cave**

By the time that Aang caught up with his comrades, they were backed into a dead end, trapped between a rock wall and the flaming cave passage. They had managed to make a run for it for a long while, but now it was over. They were done for. Tenzin's protective air sphere was about to give way. Vameira, close by, was looking up frightfully at the hostile fires not so unlike the ones that had wiped out the Old Air Nomads.

"What's going on?" Aang called in urgency.

"It's the bats!" Sokka shouted, ducking behind a nearby boulder in vain. "They became firebenders!"

"Oh, great!" Kaddo echoed, stubbornly trying to keep the fear out of his voice. "We're doomed."

Trinley stood beside the Avatar in shock, not moving a muscle as he helplessly tried to figure out a solution to the new plight. Aang, on the other hand, could see that trying to escape or fight the fire back were like answers to the wrong question. The Avatar forced himself to do what the others were too distracted by the flames to do; he looked at the bats faces, and he understood them.

The wolf-bats were not attacking anybody. Rather, they were frightened, just as his friends were. The bending abilities they were given did not belong in their bodies. Aang dropped his glider staff to the barren cave floor and marched forward as others cringed behind him, under rocks of stone, spheres of air and lumps of water.

"Aang, what are you doing?!" Zuko called out in alarm. "Get back here!"

Just like him, the bats were fellow victims of the effects of energybending. Aang no longer had his bending at his disposal, but he still carried his divine spiritual connection to all living things. He remembered Guru Pathik, a learned and spiritual man – also really good with animals. If only he could reach out to the wolf-bats like Pathik had always done with the creatures at the Eastern Air Temple. Trinley and his other friends looked on, mesmerized, as the Avatar positioned himself at the center of the clearing, sat down and crossed his legs, with flames still blazing around him. Through some unseen luck, the Avatar did not catch on fire. The many jets and blasts all seemed to miss his body by inches. Then, Aang did the last thing anyone else would've thought to do, and meditated, like the guru would have. The bats stopped flapping their wings so quickly, with their flames beginning to lessen. Then, they flew away from the cave walls, encircled the Avatar, and came to his side.

**Inner Cave**

"Hear that?" Brother Memnon indicated at the rumbling fire in the distance, his lips curling.

"Well done, Brother Memnon," said Nola, eyeing him with a smirk. "Your plan worked."

"Of course it did, Sister Joo Dee," Brother Memnon told her.

Chan, though, was not sharing in their sentiment. "Look!" He was pointing down the way that led deeper into the cave, towards the inner crystal area and the city of the First Avatar.

Standing in front of them was a bald monk in an Air Nomad tunic with a blue arrow-shaped tattoo. Though ordinarily a peaceful man, his gray eyes slanted themselves, telling a different story. "Sages Bane, your meddling in the world is at an end." They did not know how this had came about, but the Avatar was indeed right before them.

"Avatar Aang," said Brother Memnon, surveying the new arrival like a hunter would survey a prey. "So, you've come to face us yourself?"

Aang cocked his head, continuing to face his three adversaries straight-on. "I guess you could say something like that."

"Oh, really?" Nola asked with a sarcastic humor in her tone. "What is it that a bendingless Avatar can do to us?"

"Sorry, I should've clarified," Aang told the trio of powerful energybenders, undaunted by his supposed disadvantage. "I'm not by myself. I brought some friends."

"What friends are these?" Chan laughed jeeringly. "Imaginary friends? Past lives? Spirits? None of these will help you now, Avatar Aang."

"Enough," said Brother Memnon, putting his hand up. Unlike the other two, Memnon was not joking around. "Let's kill him." He and Nola took their fighting stances to finish off their lone opponent.

But they were not ready to face what else was there. The cave was so dark that they did not see the wolf-bats gathered behind the young Avatar. Aang raised his staff and pointed the tip of his glider forward, egging his animal companions onward. Then, with an onset of flapping wings, the cave caught fire.

"Huh?" said Chan, being the slowest one to pick up on what was going on.

Brother Memnon widened his eyes and rotated his feet. "Run!"

Brother Zhang Sang and Sister Joo Dee followed Brother Memnon as they ran away from the firebending bats and away from the Avatar. The three Sages Bane moved their legs back and forth one after another in an urgent hurry to flee the chasing army of bats that Brother Memnon had unwittingly armed to oppose him. They changed direction to a more narrow part of the cavern, bringing the pursuing bats and fire with them. With the twists and turns up ahead, they tried to lead the chasing wolf-bats astray, but to no avail. The creatures had chosen their targets. Surely enough, though, they felt moisture in the air and heard water down a passage in the distance. The back of Chan's bandaged outfit caught fire just as they glanced the top of a waterfall and an underground lake beneath the crossway. All three of them leapt off a miniature indoor cliff and plunged into the cool waters below.

The bats hovered above the lake, continuing to send fire all around the area. Being still and motionless at first, the underground water gradually grew brighter and brighter, until the surface of the lake was fully-illuminating and ripples drifted out from three centers. Then, Nola, Chan and Brother Memon poked their heads above the water. All three had emerged at the same time. Nola pressed her pointer and middle fingers together and rose up her right arm, as did Chan and Brother Memnon. They pointed up and shot forth brilliantly-lit streams, as bright as the sunlight. The wolf-bats scattered at the three violent strikes of energy – which had cracked the cave ceiling – and flew back down the passage, taking their fires with them.

"Alright, that settles it!" Nola screeched in fury, shaking her heavy, drenched clothing free of its wet weight. "No more giving anyone, or any thing any kind of elemental bending."

"Watch your tongue, Sister Joo Dee," Brother Memnon said in an icy, threatening tone.

"Let's finish the Avatar, once and for all," said Nola, stepping onto hard ground again as little droplets of water continued to fall from her dark strands.

"I'm going down the path to the west," Brother Memnon stated to her. "You and Brother Zhang Sang take the eastern route."

**Desolate Passage**

With Nola, Memnon and Chan on the run, Aang hustled to get back and rejoin the others. He had done what he could. Even if the wolf-bats did not vanquish his opposition for him, they would at least turn the tables for a bit and buy them some time. The Avatar turned a corner and then he saw it – the Giant Wolf.

Stating at him, the wolf was as tall as the cave ceiling, head enormous enough to cover Aang's entire body. This was the same creature that had nearly swallowed the Avatar on his previous visit. He remembered thinking that this Giant Wolf was the protector of the Cave of the Ancients. Sokka had suggested that the creature had been giving Aang a warning when he gave off a vision of "eating" him. Was this Giant Wolf trying to protect him from corruption? It seemed like it was yet another warning about energybending on the long list of such warnings that Aang had ignored.

Then, the Giant Wolf turned around and flopped his tail by where Aang stood. It proceeded to walk down the passage that had been behind it. Aang knew that this had to be an intelligent being or spirit for sure. It was no ordinary giant wolf. Then again, no such thing as an ordinary giant wolf.

"Am I supposed to follow you?" Aang asked timidly.

The Giant Wolf did not answer, but simply continued walking uninterrupted. Aang decided to follow. If what he assumed was true, then the wolf had been right about energybending before, so going with him now would be the right thing to do.

Aang sweat hard as he ran to keep up with the Giant Wolf and its towering legs. With enhanced running it would have been a cinch, but he was no longer an airbender. As they rounded several corners, he glimpsed the Giant Wolf going in different directions. The Avatar began to feel like he was losing it, having reached the last couple of clearings just long enough to know where to go next. No matter what, though, he had to keep up. He would be lost without something wiser than himself like the wolf. Even if he was the Avatar, he was still only human – not above destiny, and not above fate. He had been in the Cave of the Ancients for the wrong reasons before. Maybe now that he was here for the right reasons, the Giant Wolf would treat him better and help him do what he needed to do.

Almost out of breath, Aang was relieved to finally see that the Giant Wolf had stopped walking on its gargantuan four legs. They had come to a dead-end passage with two stone columns symmetrically positioned across from one another. This was the place the cave guide had led the Avatar to.

"Am I supposed to meditate?" Aang asked, looking up into the Giant Wolf's eyes. Those spheres were about as big as a human head.

Like the Hei Bai of the Cave of the Ancients, the Giant Wolf did not talk, but merely continued staring persistently. Aang decided to take the silence for affirmation and sat down to enter his meditative state.

As Aang closed his eyes, everything went black around him. His latest past life appeared before him. "You've gotten into some serious trouble, Aang," said Roku, the once-familiar Fire Nation man with a long, sage-like beard with whom he shared a past.

"Avatar Roku!" Aang said in astonished excitement, before breaking his eye contact in shame. "I know. I should've listened to you years ago about energybending. I'm sorry for ignoring your wisdom." In the end, it might not have made a difference, but Aang could not bring himself to let go of the accountability he bore.

"Don't apologize to me, Aang," Roku told him sternly. "It's the world that's in danger! Every time energybending is used, its imprint in the world grows larger. As you may have noticed, it's growing quite rapidly now."

"I know," Aang conceded, ready to listen to all he was told, whatever it might be. He was going to let go of all sense of pride. All he was interested in now was how to do what was right.

"As the Avatar, you have a strong connection to this cave," Roku lectured on. Avatar Roku's spirit appeared just as it had when last Aang looked upon it. Having move on from the Physical World, the old Avatar was the same regardless of the amount of years that passed – just like Yue. "It was what brought you to me."

Aang was about to say he thought it was the Giant Wolf that brought him there, but thought better of it. "Do you have any wisdom to offer me now?"

Roku narrowed his eyes and twisted his mouth. "I do have one small thing that I can teach you," he informed his living incarnation. "It's in case you have to save Avatar Spirit when you are moments from death. If you are fatally hindered in the Avatar State, you can sever the effect and cut off from your past lives before passing."

"What use would I have of the Avatar State now?" Aang inquired with skepticism. "I can't bend anymore."

"Never you worry for now," Roku told him. "It works for other instances besides the Avatar State. When energies from separate entities flow as one, their fates are tied to one another. By being in tune with the Avatar Spirit, you can separate these fates when necessary."

**Deep Inner Cave**

Now liberated from the cave inferno that Brother Memnon had coerced the wolf-bats into bringing about, Migo, Toph, Brawki, Zuko, Mai, Neinei, Sokka, Tenzin, Kaddo, Vameira, Trinley and Suki, along with the rest of the Kyoshi Warriors present, made their way on foot back toward the city of the First Avatar at the center of the Cave of the Ancients. Although they had not spent much time in the cave overall, it had begun to seem like a natural home base to them. Not only was it nice to look at, but it was a contained, yet open and flexible territory.

"We're nearly there," Trinley said aloud, looking at the familiar sides of the passage leading up to the buildings.

"Guys, wait!" Migo called out from behind.

Footsteps were sounding in back of them. No one had to say it for everyone to know that they belonged to the Sages Bane. The members of the Avatar Legion darted around a corner and looked back, watching – and hoping not to be detected. They spotted Brother Memnon and four of his underlings coming through a passageway that led above them, to top of the city.

"We've got to stop them," Sokka whispered to his fellow companions as Brother Memnon's group passed by.

"Indeed," Brawki concurred with the Southern chief. "If they enter through that way, they'll have the high ground."

"And they'll be able to see clearly anywhere in the city," added Zuko.

Suddenly, Toph felt another group of footsteps in another direction. "There's more of them coming from elsewhere," she announced quietly. "A lot more."

"We can't let any of them get there before us," Suki said urgently.

"Then we'll have to split up again," said Sokka, grasping the hilt of his sword hanging on his belt. "I'm going to confront the group we just spotted."

"Be careful, Sokka." Suki embraced him and exchanged a rushed kiss with her husband.

"I'll go as well," Migo stated as he stood up straight, looking ready for battle.

"Me, too," Toph reciprocatd from Migo's side.

"Me too," Zuko said after them.

And so the group split up once again. Sokka, Toph, Migo, Brawki, Zuko Mai and Neinei went after Brother Memnon. The seven of them included three earthbenders, two firebenders and two non-benders. With Sokka leading the way, they ascended the path that Memnon and the other four energybenders had gone up less tan a minute ago.

"Try to tread lightly," Sokka told the rest as they entered a long clearing leading up to the opening of the wall of the great chamber. "Let's see if we can surprise them." The chief looked about in search of where their foes might have wandered. "Where'd they go?"

In answer to his question, two Sages Bane members sprung out from the sides of the clearing, and two more from the rear. "It appears you all have a death wish," Brother Memnon's malicious mouth uttered from beside the nearest of the Sages Bane members. "Now…" said Memnon, stetching his arms out in front of him and planting his feet to the ground. "Feel the wrath of my power!"

A little farther off from the center of the cave, Azula, Ty Lee, Gitsu and the Dai Li agents were about to have a confrontation of their own. They were trotting single-file through a slightly-illuminated passage when they saw Nola coming down the other way. With her short dark hair curving straight around her head, the sharp former airbender was flanked by the former War Minister Chan and two long columns of Sages Bane disciples in tow.

When they were mere feet from one another, Nola addressed Azula, who had paused, ready to halt the passing. "Step aside, you pathetic woman," Nola said to her.

"Excuse me?" said Azula, raising an eyebrow in disbelief. "No one talks to me like that!"

"And what are you going to do about it? Your lot are finished," Nola told her, smirking profusely. "Today, we are going to end the Avatar forever."

Azula broke into a roaring laugh that rang throughout the cavern. "Hahaha! End the Avatar forever? Bitch, please! I came way closer to doing that than you ever will. The Avatar's a tough one; he can find some way to take you all." Azula proceeded to raise both eyebrows at her adversary. "Frankly, you're an amateur at acting conniving and manipulative. All you have is some misguided nostalgia for 'the way things were' long before you were even born and a lot of determination." Azula laughed once again. "You think you can shape the destiny of the world? You don't even shape your own."

"Foolish firebender!" Nola retaliated, losing her patience. "You have no idea what you're dealing with! I shall start shaping the world's destiny by ending yours."

Azula casually shook her head as though she had just listened to an exceptionally poor joke. "Sorry, but I plan to end yours first." She positioned her hands and arms for her most cold-blooded form of firebending and generated a stream of lightning, which she launched toward Nola a few paces away.

The bolted stream collided with Nola, but she did not fall flat. Rather, she absorbed that which hit her, taking it in. "Did you forget that generating lightning requires energy!" Nola pointed her own right arm forward and, after a few seconds, shot the lightning back to its source.

When the lightning bolt returned to Azula's body, she redirected it back to Nola, who redirected it right back at her. Ty Lee, Gitsu, the Dai Li, Gitsu and the Sages Bane all watched in amazement as Nola and Azula continued to send the lightning back and forth. With each new redirection, the lighting seemed to get even faster and more lethal than it already was. Nola's method of redirection was slightly safer, but took longer to follow through, which gave Azula more time to prepare for her own strike.

Finally, after the lightning had changed direction close to twenty times, Azula failed to redirect all the lightning at once and half of it remained inside her body, shaking her very innards. Nola briefly wore a triumphant face before the half of the lightning that Azula had redirected struck her in the chest and knocked her back. Both women lay on the cave floor. Nola, however, put an arm over her chest and gave recquiesence to herself, leaping back to her feet. "Well, that was…recreational," said Nola. "But enough playing around." A fight broke out between the Dai Li and the Sages Bane as the two groups exchanged flying fist-shaped rocks and blasts of energy.

Gitsu turned about to face the Kyoshi Warrior that had accompanied them. "Ty Lee, take Azula and get out of here!"

"But…" Ty Lee began to object.

"Now!" Gitsu yelled. "We'll hold them off."

Ty Lee gritted her teeth and nodded. "Okay." It was the warrior in her who spoke, bound by the honor and duty she accepted as part of her lifestyle when she joined the ranks of Kyoshi. Ty Lee bent to pick up her old Royal Fire Academy for Girls playmate and hoisted her onto her back, wrapped around her shoulders. Azula curled, cringing, as she still felt the shock of the lightning. Supporting both their weights, the seasoned chi-blocking warrior retreated back into the deepest part of the cave, away from the Dai Li. She now had to begin looking for the others she had initially come there with – the Avatar's waterbending son in particular.

From the area of the room he had designated as his own, Brother Memnon sent vast walls of energy left and right to thwart his opponents. These gargantuan blasts used far more energy than a regular energy shove. With speed more befit to a bolt of lightning than a human being, this had become his fight. The other Sages Bane members there were just a minor addition to his greater battle style. Migo, Brawki and Toph found it impossible to maintain pace as they hurled shards of rock at the Sages Bane around them. Meanwhile, Princess Neinei augmented the fire in front of her for higher attack intensity, Sokka warded off one of the energybenders with some clever dodging and aim of his boomerang, Zuko jabbed fireballs at the moving targets and Mai tossed sais about.

Eyeing the Fire Lady, Brother Memnon pulled out his purple-red-blue nunchuku and grabbed a handful of sharp, metallic sais, which he rubbed his fingers along the rims of. The sais began conducting sparks not unlike Chao Feng's sword had earlier on. He then hurled these energy-charged sais one at a time and they exploded around his opponents' skimmering pairs of feet.

"How are we supposed to attack at him if he's hitting all of us every second?!" Sokka frantically shouted at the top of his lungs a second after he had narrowly evaded his third explosive sai.

"I wish I had a good answer," Brawki replied from nearby. "In all my years, I've never fought an opponent even remotely like him."

Brother Memnon took notice of Migo standing nearby and darted forward, pushing the youthful earthbender to the ground. Then, the agile energybender stretched his right arm down to Migo and aimed the left out into the clearing, like he was redirecting something from the fallen earthbender. He proceeded to send more chaotic blasts than before from his extended left arm. Meanwile, Migo cringed on the cave floor, unable to list his limbs mote than a few inches.

Although unable to see it, Toph knew that this move must be the dreaded energy feed. She had heard Aang talk of this technique extensively and did not require his confirmation to know what it was. The prospect of striking down Brother Memnon was impossible enough; now she knew that she could not aim to kill, since that would kill Migo as well. He was in just the same position as the Avatar's past lives were when he entered the Avatar State.

But Toph knew that she had to intervene somehow. Instead of aiming for Brother Memnon, she aimed at Migo. Erecting an earth column where he lay, she raised Migo up high and beyond Brother Memnon's grasp.

"Oww!" Migo rubbed his head after knocking against the cave ceiling and plummeting back to the ground. "Watch it. I nearly hit my head against something sharp,"he said, gesturing up at the stalactites.

"Quit your whining," Toph told him with a punch to his bent arm. "Would you rather I left you there?"

Migo shook his head slowly. "Thanks."

"Anytime," Toph replied, smirking.

"I just remembered," said Migo. "You did that to me when we first met."

Toph nodded. "I did indeed."

In a furious outburst, Brother Memnon enhanced the strength of his chi and punched forth a charged energy blast at his next-closest target. His energy move hit the Fire Lady square in the chest, and Mai's form crashed against the cave wall and fell to the ground like a broken stick.

"Mom!" Neinei screamed, her fearful adolescent eyes widening in shock.

"Mai!" Zuko yelled similarly, extending his arm to reach over to his wife in vain.

"Zuko…Neinei…" Mai said softly, as she slowly lost control over her breath.

"Neinei, you have to get her to safety," Zuko shouted over to his daughter. He knew that unless she was healed within minutes, she would die.

Neinei nodded to wordlessly accept her father's instruction. With all the muscle she could muster, she picked up her mother and carried her away as Migo and Zuko gave her cover. And so just like that, they were down to five fighters facing five energybenders.

**Avatar City**

Neinei had a difficult time reaching a safe place and fetching Kaddo, for more than one reason. Firstly, a massive fight had already broken out in the underground city. Pretty much all the remaining Sages Bane and Avatar Legion had engaged one another there. Secondly, Kaddo already had another customer. Ty Lee had arrived with Azula not long before, and Kaddo was presently tracing his healing hands over her lightning-struck body.

"I wonder what my mother would think if she saw me healing you now," Kaddo almost matter-of-factly said aloud. "You nearly killed her years ago."

Ironically, it was thanks to his mother's healing lessons that Kaddo was able to get Azula healed up so quickly. Without bothering to thank the young waterbender, she got to her feet and joined Tenzin, Vameira and Trinley in fighting Chan. Despite having no one by his side, he kept them all quite busy.

"Chan, I never knew you had this in you," Azula said as she almost flirtatiously kicked a bright blue arc of flame at him. "Was your father in the Sages Bane, too?"

Neither the fire arc, nor any of the simultaneous three air blasts hindered Chan. "Nope," he answered simply as he prepared to punch an energy shove to her abdomen. "My mother was. She didn't tell me until I was older."

"Ah, figures," Azula teased mockingly as she leapt out of the way of Chan's latest strike.

After attending to Mai, Kaddo rejoined the fight and used his waterbending to ward off the Sages Bane around him while his father, unable to bend and unskilled in wielding weapons, poised himself in the farthest corner of the giant cavern and surveyed the area before him. Likewise, the Kyoshi Warriors fought dozens of Sages Bane members, raising their fans like shields and attempting to get close enough to strike, which was no easy task. Nola was currently fending against over a half dozen of them at once. The energybending ex-Air Nomad grabbed a hold of one of the warriors who had fallen off-balance and brought her to the center of the giant chamber. Nola then began feding off the helpless warrior's bodily energy and intensified her own attacks with the new hostage.

Unable to sit back and watch the Kyoshi Warrior suffer, Aang marched out to where Nola had positioned herself like the energetic nucleus of the chaotic room. Smirking, Nola saw that she had the powerless Avatar right where she wanted him. With an almighty thrust, Nola sent some energy from herself and the Kyoshi Warrior forth and knocked Aang of his feet. The Avatar flew several pace through the air and landed in a gaping dark hole lining the side of the chamber.

It was the Abyss of the Ancients.

"Aang!" Trinley called out as his former teacher fell to his inevitable doom.

"Dad!" screamed Tenzin. Without his airbending, his father had nothing to stop his descent and save himself.

"Noooo!" Vameira yelled out. She and Kaddo stared in bewilderment, trying in helpless hope to deny what they had just seen. The fighting all around the city suddenly stopped. Trinley, Azula, the Kyoshi Warriors and the Sages Bane paused for a moment to take in the reality of the Avatar's destruction.

"At last, we have won." Nola grinned malevolently in triumph, gazing down at the deep hole she had made Aang fall into.

Vameira was about to cry. "No…"

**Deep Inner Cave**

Brother Memnon continued his onslaught against his enemies from the four elemental bending nations. Having decisively gained the upper hand, he barely had to defend himself anymore since he had them on the run trying to dodge him so much that they no longer had chances to attack on their own. As he carried on, the other four Sages Bane isolated and closed them out. This was the scene Neinei returned to.

"Neinei, what are you doing here?!" Zuko shouted, outraged, as he spotted his oldest daughter out of the corner of his eye. "I told you to get your mother to safety."

"I did," Neinei said simply as she took her firebending stance once more. "Now I'm back."

Unwilling to completely divert his attention from Brother Memnon, Zuko still managed a smile. "You'll make a good Fire Lord someday."

"Not to be a downer," Sokka chimed in. "But unless we win this battle, the title of Fire Lord won't exist."

The unstoppable energybender shouted something indecipherable at one of his allies, who acknowledged his commands and aimed an energy shove diagonal across the room, cutting the elemental benders off from one another. In Brother Memnon's moment of distraction, Brawki smashed his fist against the cave wall and snapped a large spike off the ground. He proceeded to charge forth and begin launching it at Brother Memnon a few paces away, but Memnon spotted the move and rushed over to seize Brawki's wrists in mid-swing.

"Were you planning on impaling me with that?" Brother Memnon asked, looking straight into the orbs of the grizzled earthbender with his own. Employing chi-powered strength, Brother Memnon lifter up Brawki's body with the force of his arms and slammed him down on top of the spike, which went straight through his heart. "You stupid old man."

"Brawki!" Migo desperately called out as he saw the body of the man who raised him seeping blood. Moment's later, Brawki's head swerved down, his face as pale as a statue.

Migo did not have long to dwell on his mentor's death. He and Neinei met each other's eyes to wordlessly communicate to each other what their next move would be. One of the cousins had lost a parental figure and the other had almost lost one. They would not allow what Mai and Brawki had been fighting for to be in vain.

Determined, Neinei sidestepped away from oncoming bursts of energy and swung both arms in a circle, sending fire disks in a bid to scar Brother Memnon and his fellow energybenders. Having distracted the Sages Bane, Neinei lifted both her arms in tremendous force to raise a wall of flames from the cave floor. Memnon peered through the fire to find where the brat who attacked him had gone to.

Suddenly, a spike soared through the curtain and skewered one of Memnon's underlings through the chest. Without seismic sense at their disposal, the Sages Bane had been unable to detect the projectile. Alother pike shot toward another one of the energybender disciples. More prepared than before, the energybender raised his arm to deflect, but found there was no need, for the pointed rock was not aimed for him. Curving the mid-air, the spike collided with Brother Memnon's body and penetrated his chest. Awestruck, the trio of Sages Ban beside him stared on as Neinei sank her wall of fire back to the ground.

"Well done, Migo," said Toph, grinning. "You're well on your way to becoming the world's second greatest earthbender."

A coughed-up sap of blood emerged from Brother Memnon's mouth as his hands vainly and desperately came down to his chest, as though they might mend his pierced heart through some impossible means. He emitted his final breaths with a fiery glare of hatred in his eyes – cursing the benders who struck him down in his last moments. This fire in his eyes, along with the rest of the life remaining in his body, began withering away as his consciousness ceased, until finally his corpse collapsed on the hard, rocky cave ground.

Brother Memnon was no more.

**Avatar City**

With the greatest among them dead, the other three energybenders that Memnon had with him lost a good portion of their fighting morale, and Sokka, Migo, Toph, Zuko and Neinei dealt with them swiftly. Now that their job up above was done, the five heroes climbed down to the main city section where their comrades were holding out a far greater number of Sages Bane.

"Oh, good, you're all here now," said Nola, having taken notice of their arrival. "We can end this quickly." She proceeded to snap the neck of the Kyoshi Warrior next to her, deciding she had grown bored of energy feeding off her life essence.

"Don't be so sure of yourself," Sokka told her defiantly as he reached for his sword. "We have slain Brother Memnon."

"That can't be," Chan said in alarm, briefly letting his guard down and barely managing to evade Trinley's blown gust of wind.

"Unexpected, I'll admit, but in the end it doesn't matter." Nola smirked nastily. "I've slain the Avatar."

Sokka's, Zuko's, Neinei's, Migo's and even Toph's blind eyes all widened in shock at once.

"That can't be…" Sokka said in denial.

Toph's blind orbs watered. "Twinkle Toes…"

If what Nola said was really true, then there was truly no hope for them left. Nevertheless, they were ready to fight to the death if it came to that. Suki, Ty Lee and the rest of the Kyoshi Warriors were poised across from the farther flank of Sages Bane members. Sokka, Migo and Toph soon joined them, but they were soon driven down the slanted slope toward the entranceway by man simultaneous blows of energy. They were cornered and surrounded by the whole small army of energybenders. Tenzin, Kaddo, Vameire and Azula were there as well. Nola, Chan and the rest of thee Sages Bane present faced them, with their backs to the Abyss of the Ancients.

"Friends of the Avatar – prepare to die!" Nola raised her voice proudly, ready to bring the fallen Avatar's companions to their fate. But before she could strike, Nola was distracted by some wind emitting from the Abyss of the Ancients. The wind currents gradually grew faster and more powerful. This could not be true, since nothing ever came out from that eternal hole. But it was. Still in attack position, Nola stared over her shoulder at where the air was coming from. It soon became apparent that the air was not moving naturally. It was being bent! Rising up from the hole in a spiraling, floating air sphere was none other than Avatar Aang in the Avatar State.

"What the-" said Nola, bewildered.

"It's Aang!" Sokka exclaimed with joy. "He's back!" Standing on either side of the Southern Chieftain, Toph and Suki beamed.

Looking down at the scene below, with his eyes glowing the same way as his tattoos, Aang swept his right arm, and a long, diagonal trench of earth knocked half the column of Sages Bane off their feet. He then swung his left arm and sent a hasty, curving stream of fire to scatter the rest of the stunned energybenders.

"Yeah!" yelled Tenzin, throwing both fists in the air.

"Go Dad!" Kaddo cheered, covering his hands around his mouth.

The Sages Bane were all driven back. Several were trapped in shackles of earth around their feet and hands. A few were killed or wounded by the rising tide of jagged earth and scorching flames. Then, at long last, Avatar Aang exited the Avatar State and touched his feet back down to the ground, next to his comrades.

"Impossible!" Nola said with her hair out of place.

"Well done, Aang." Sokka happily put his hand on his friends shoulder.

"How did you get your bending back?" Migo asked eagerly.

"I sort of did and I sort of didn't," Aang clarified, scratching the back of his neck.

Trinley raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"Well, bending has both a physical side and a spiritual side," Aang explained to them. "When I stood up to the leaders of the Sages Bane without the help of my own bending, I regained the respect of my past lives. I talked to Roku shortly afterward and he told me that in place of my own bending, my past lives could lone me theirs while I'm in the Avatar State. Their spiritual energy could act in place of my own bodily energy."

"I see," said Trinley, nodding.

"After that, you pretended you still didn't have your bending back until you had the right moment to make it known," said Toph.

"Dad, how could you fool us, too?" Vameira asked him, trembling. "We were all really scared and worried."

"I'm sorry you were worried, Vameira, but everything is going to be fine now. I promise," Aang told his daughter serenely. "I had to do it this way in the interest of keeping the balance." Aang turned back to face Nola. "That's what I do – I keep the balance…always."

"So, are you ready to stand down now?" Sokka called over to Nola and Chan, who were both backed into a corner.

Nola let out a deep sigh and turned to her comrade. "I'm sorry things had to end this way for us, Chan," she told him regretfully, reaching her arm over to him. "You've been a good companion."

Looking defeated, Chan nodded at her. He reciprocated her gesture, reaching over his own arm – and the two of them held hands. Soon, however, Chan's face grew confused, because Nola did not stop moving her forearm. She rotated her hand relative to his, so that the centers of chi in their palms were in alignment with one another.

Chan's look of confusion instantly shifted to one of horror. "No – No!" He desperately struggled to let go, but Nola squeezed his hand tightly and locked it in place.

Like Chan, Aang knew what was coming. "Get out of the way!" the Avatar shouted out for all around him to hear.

Sure enough, as Aang, Tenzin, Kaddo, Vameira and the rest of their friends fled aside, Nola blasted forth her Shuten Shogai, which grew into a giant bubble and took with it a third of the city – and shattered the foundations of what it did not touch directly. Most of those present managed to jump out of the way, but three Kyoshi Warriors and one member of the Sages Bane were consumed by the blast. Now that she had no more purpose for it, Nola tossed Chan's limp, energyless body aside. Hard stone columns fell apart, rocks fell from the ceiling and the entire ground quake. The Cave of the Anceients was caving in.

Nola had lost it, Aang told himself. She had used Shuten Shogai in the middle of a deep cave. Now, it was hopeless. They were trapped inside a mountain. Everything was caved in all around. This would be their grave. This was it. This was the end for him, for Tenzin, for Kaddo, for Vameira, for Sokka, for Toph, for Zuko, for Toph, for Trinley and the rest of their friends. As good as he, Toph and Migo were at earthbending, Aang could not see how they could possibly ever dig their way out.

But he had to keep trying.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	46. Return to the Cave of the Ancients, Pt 4

**Cave of the Ancients, 121 ASC**

"Come on!" Avatar Aang shrilled to his friends who had been present for Nola's Shuten Shogai. "We have to escape the cave-in."

Havoc was happening all around them. Rocks were falling from the cave ceiling, buildings in the city of the First Avatar were crumbling and being reduced to rubble and passages out of the city itself were blocked by the ensuing cave-in. Soon, breathing itself would become a hazard in the enclosed area deep within one of the Earth Kingdom's greatest mountains. Now, it was only barely possible to escape through the passage that the Avatar and company had entered through.

Thinking back to Nola using Chan to power her Shuten Shogai attack, Aang realized just how mad and twisted she had become. She was no longer anything resembling the girl who came to him years before to become an airbender. Maybe she had always had cold-blooded intentions in her heart, but she had seemed like a totally different person before she made Aang give her energybending at the Southern Air Temple. Her deceptive identity had been crafty enough to be real.

"What was Nola thinking?!" Sokka blurted out in astounded bewilderment, as they all trudged on.

"Maybe she perished by her own Shuten Shogai," Azula put forward.

"I doubt it," said Aang, shaking his head and clutching his glider like a shepherd's staff.

"Has she become plain insane?" Trinley asked disbelievingly.

"It's hard to tell if she's merely desperate or if she's truly insane," said Aang. "It is possible, though. She's had her energy bent out of place three times: once to grant her airbending, once to take her airbending and once to grant her energybending. I can scarcely imagine what that would do to a person."

"Why did she have you take her airbending first?" Zuko asked quizzically.

"Only the Avatar can hold more than one kind," Aang stated simply.

"You guys, someone's coming!" Toph pointed out once again with the help of her seismic sense. It was good that no one ever took her bending, Aang thought to himself. She would be the most helpless without it. Aang, Migo, Azula and Zuko all took their fighting stances, expecting to encounter a rogue Sages Bane energybender in the dark passageway. It soon became apparent, though, that that was not the case. Aang soon saw that the approaching person's outline was familiar – and consisted of a round, pointed hat and a thick, braided string of hair.

"Gitsu!" Ty Lee shouted in delight, clapping her hands tenderly together.

"Oh, Gitsu, we thought you were dead," Azula said with complete calm casualness.

"Nope, I made it…by the skin of my teeth. Almost literally." Gitsu bore gashes all over his body, but he stood upright nonetheless. No one needed to ask why the rest of the Dai Li agents were not with him. Like Aang had been once, Gitsu was now the last of his kind. "What happened? I heard a really loud noise and then rocks started falling all around."

"Nola used Shuten Shogai in the middle of the underground city," Aang informed him. This was, of course, the cause of their present trouble. Before them now was the burdensome task of escaping the cave-in.

"Gitsu, what's the area like up ahead?" Sokka asked, purely serious for once in his life. "Is it clear?"

"Nope," said Gitsu, moving his head from side to side. "The way to the main cave entrance looks like it's blocked for miles. And there's no way to earthbend through it without risking getting crushed by more rocks." This was not good news.

"So, what now?" asked Kaddo, looking to those bigger than him for an answer.

"We find another way out of here," Aang told his son. That was a lot more complicated than it sounded.

In the aftermath of the thundering ground quake, Chao Feng wandered freely. His metalbent hand-shaped bindings had been broken when a chunk of the stony cave ceiling landed near him. It was a stroke of luck for Chao Feng – and the fact that it did not land on him, thereby crushing his body, was an additional stroke of luck. Coming into the chamber where the remains of the once-proud city of the First Avatar stood, he could tell that a major fight had recently taken place there. Now, it was deserted save for him and one other person up ahead. He prepared to energybend, thinking that it was one of the Avatar's allies – but then he saw that she was one of his own.

"Sister Joo Dee," Chao Feng noticed her presence. "You're alive."

"Of course I am," said Nola, as though offended by the observation. "I see that you made it away from the Avatar."

"I was captured," Chao Feng informed her. "But I'm free now."

Nola narrowed her eyes into a piercing gaze. "You know what we say about being taken prisoner, Chao Feng."

Chao Feng nodded, unfazed. "Better dead," he responded. "But I suppose it's different now that we've revealed ourselves."

"The rules change when we say they change!" Nola snapped at him. "Not before. Nevertheless, it doesn't really matter now. Today was the day we finally made ourselves known, and a lot of things could have gone better."

"Did we lose Brother Memnon?" Chao Feng asked her in a deep tone.

"Yes."

"And Brother Zhang Sang?"

"Brother Zhang Sang, too," Nola confirmed without elaborating any further on the circumstances.

"The elemental benders have proven stronger than we expected," said Chao Feng. "At least you're still around, Sister Joo Dee. We'd be leaderless without you."

"And now I am going to lead us to victory," said Nola, raising her voice once again.

"I have a plan. I'm going down that passage to a secluded area for a while," she added, pointing off down the farther corner. "Buy me some time and keep people away from this place."

"Can I assist you in any way?" Chao Feng offered.

"No," Nola said sternly. "I need to charge up for something only I'm capable of."

"Understood."

As the Avatar and his allies scouted the surrounding passage, looking for a way out of their rocky prison, Zuko, Neinei and Azula each carried a hovering flame in their palm, which the others – save for Toph – huddled in close proximity to. Since most of the shining crystals had shattered, they had to resort to fire to light their way forward once again. With the route back to the cave entrance blocked – possibly for miles – it would take them everything they had, plus some luck to find another exit. Migo, Toph, and Gitsu took to feeling the walls of the cave, looking for nearby empty spaces in the surrounding area. They used earthbending to open up paths between the passages, but it was a delicate process that they needed to be careful with. If they opened the way forward in the wrong place, they could cause a rocky avalanche, which would either consume them or ensure that they would indeed be trapped in the Cave of the Ancients forever.

Toph had discovered a lead that she thought was their best bet to returning to the outside world. She gradually began earthbending another small tunnel, one step at a time so as to avoid unnecessary risk. Migo started helping her to speed things up. Aang decided that he would join in as well, and glowed up his eyes for an instant, calling upon the strength of his past lives, and then shifting a layer of rock aside. He briefly entered the Avatar State again, and repeated the move. Then yet another instant glow, and another shifting of rocks.

"I have to take a break now," Aang announced after carving a few paces' worth of extra room. "I need to conserve my energy. These instant glows wear me out very fast."

"Why don't you earthbend regularly? Trinley asked him.

"I can't just do it regularly," Aang told him irritably.

Just then, Toph felt that they were not alone. A band of ten surviving Sages Bane members was coming toward them from around the corner. Their numbers had dwindled significantly in the quake following Nola's Shuten Shogai, but they were still ready to pose a threat.

"Oh no, not now!" Kaddo shouted, rolling his eyes, as the ten figures dressed in black approached.

The skirmish was one of the most unpleasant since they had come to the cave. Not only were the energybenders formidable and aggressive as ever, but the Avatar and his companions had other thoughts that worried them. Azula, Gitsu, Trinley, Migo, Zuko and Toph bent their respective elements in calculated defense, so as not to wreck the cave passages any further. Sokka, Suki and Mai, meanwhile, brandished their weapons and lunged forth to strike their opponents while Ty Lee poked chi-blocking punches at them, one at a time.

Aang used an instant glow again, because a full Avatar State would be too risky under the circumstances. After the first instant glow, he punched a pair of fire balls from either of his arms at two energybenders. After they ducked below his flame, the Avatar momentarily glowed up his eyes again and charged at them with a forceful push of airbending. The Sages Bane members fled from him down another passage. When Aang's brief grace of airbending wore out, he made his eyes glow again and continued the pursuit. He repeated this process a couple of times, but in the end he lost track of the pair he was chasing. He had also lost track of where he was relative to where he had been before.

Aang bent over and took a second to catch his breath before looking around to try to retrace his steps back to the others again. His train of thought was interrupted by a voice which called from behind.

"Hello, Avatar Aang." Nola was standing before him, her legs stretched at differing angles and her arms hanging loosely at her sides. Her entire body appeared to be pulsing. She was illuminated like the bright morning sun, standing out in the dark cave like a star in the night sky.

"Nola!" Aang had not expected to be alone with her again so soon – but perhaps this was exactly where he needed to be. In the end, Nola was like the personification of the battle he should have been fighting all along. The Fire Nation Civil War, resurrecting the Air Nomads, his other opponents along the way and his other Avatar duties over the past several years had just been background noise. Whatever happened between him and Nola would settle everything – and hopefully allow him to put this whole mess behind him. Aang was eager to do so, particularly because the mess stemmed from his own selfish desire in resurrecting the Air Nomads he grew up with and making his trials easier than they ought to have been.

The Avatar prepared himself for whatever Nola intended to throw his way. "Why aren't you in your fighting stance?" he asked her. "Isn't that what you came here for?"

"We'll get to that in a minute," Nola told him calmly. "First, Avatar Aang, I have one last move to show you."

"No thanks, Nola," Aang said to her in firm defiance. "I don't need to learn anything more about energybending."

"I think you can make an exception for this," Nola smirked with malice in her eyes. "It's called the Necra State – my counter to your Avatar State. It's basically an upgraded version of the energy feed where you draw from those within a radius," Nola explained, her body shaking with the intensity of its bright aura. "Having taken the time to meditate and charge my energy up, I believe I can extend that radius to this entire cave. Your energy flows differently than others, and thus the Avatar Spirit will protect you, but it won't protect anyone else."

All of a sudden, Nola's eyes went black – and Aang was reminded of what Avatar Doru Kun had said about The Mystic. "His eyes became orbs of pitch darkness, like staring into them was staring into space – not like they were empty sockets, but a boundless, night-filled void. When this happened, he harnessed even more incredible power than he had before."

"Where did Aang go?" Suki asked aloud, having wounded the man from the Sages Bane she had been fighting and forcing him to retreat.

"He was just chasing those guys," said Migo.

"He had to have gone that way," Sokka pointed the finger of his outstretched arm to the passage down which Aang had chased the two energybenders.

"He can't have gotten far," Toph stated, crossing her arms. "We should-aahhhh!" The Queen of Omashu's body grew weak and she fell down to the ground. Migo's body gave way moments later – even more violently than when Brother Memnon had performed the energy feed on him.

Sokka and Azula stared in shock and confusion as the two earthbenders' limp bodies remained flat and shaking, as raw energy was drawn from them. Azula put her hand to her head as a sharp pain hit her forehead and her chi diluted on her, causing her four limbs to lose their strength and fail to prevent her body from falling. Likewise, Sokka felt as though his entire body had been chi-blocked at once, and collapsed to the ground. One by one, the rest of them followed.

After her eyes turned black, Nola hovered into the air, her arms compressing the dense, raw power she was calling upon from those around her. She levitated herself slowly, with countless particles of pure energy swirling all around her. The Avatar looked on as she seemed to tower over him. Battered from his previous engagement and exertion of his limited abilities, Aang was not in the best condition.

But he had no choice. Aang went into the Avatar State and conjured up an air sphere around him, rising up to Nola's level. He had not used Avatar State this much since he had been trapped in the iceberg.

Just before dealing her first strike, Nola looked into his brightly-lit eyes with her black ones. "Now, Avatar – experience Hell!"

The Avatar's children were lying on the ground side-by-side. Tenzin, Kaddo and Vameira lay sprawled along the cave floor, unable to get up. It was like a platypus bear were sitting on top of each of them.

"So let me get this straight," said Tenzin. The howling wind-like currents caused by the moves of the two titanic clashers were strong, even from afar, and they had to yell everything they said to be audible to one another. "Dad's fighting Nola to end it all now, right?"

"Yes," Kaddo told him. His hair was blowing up and down, as was Vameira's.

"And we only live if Nola survives?" asked Tenzin.

Kaddo would have nodded if he felt up to lifting his head. "Yep, that's pretty much it."

"Well that settles it," Tenzin declared, downtrodden. "We're all done for, no matter what happens."

"Don't say that, Tenzin!" Vameira called over to her oldest sibling. "Dad'll think of something."

"Like what?" Tenzin asked her with a humorless laugh.

"I don't know."

Migo and Toph felt the pressing weight of the swiftness of the currents and the phenomena of their energy being drawn as they lay together on their fronts, each reaching over to hold the other's hand.

"Toph!" Migo turned his head on his side so that he could see her face properly. "There's something I've been wanting to ask you."

"What's that?" Toph asked him, aloof-sounding. She did not bother to turn any of her body, as that would not have improved her senses at all.

"Will you marry me?"

"Huh!" Toph grunted abrasively. "You have strange timing Migo, you know that?"

Migo smiled weakly at her. "So what's your answer?"

"Well, if we ever get the chance…than yes," Toph told him. "I will."

The face-off had begun between Avatar Aang, harnessing the power of the elements, and Nola, harnessing the power of the energies. Aang's eyes glowed white with the energy of his past lives. Ending him would end the Avatar Cycle, Nola's ultimate goal – and she would stop at nothing to accomplish it. Nola's eyes turned black with the energy of those in the cave. Ending hear would mean ending Tenzin, Kaddo, Vameira, Sokka, Toph, Zuko, Migo, Suki, Mai, Ty Lee and all the rest of those present today. Aang remembered what Avatar Doru Kun had said about when he faced The Mystic in a similar manner.

"I thought I would be prepared for anything, but nothing could've prepared me for when I faced The Mystic. He wiped out my entire Avatar Legion before the day was done."

Such an outcome would be unacceptable for Avatar Aang. He was at terrible disadvantage because he would be holding back and she would not.

Aang extended his chi to get a grip on the ground beneath him and released his hold, sending a towering wave of earth toward his dark-eyed opponent. Nola controlled the spiraling currents of energy and pushed herself above the oncoming rocks, which went straight through the energy without scratching it as they would with water or any other form of solid object. Nola shook her arms and bent a large amount of spiraling energy around each one, so that she had two energetic tentacles formed. They were shaped like twenty foot long waterbending tentacles. As she brought them around to strike him, Aang diverted the currents in his sphere and sent a beam of compressed air to her midsection, pushing her away from him. Nola was not fazed for long, though. She struck back with her tentacles and nearly sliced off the Avatar's left foot. Aang retaliated by extending a thirty-foot fire whip from his left hand and swinging it quickly so as not to give Nola enough time to react and deflect it. The fire stream hit Nola across her right arm, close to her elbow. He had nearly cut her lower right arm clean off!

The Avatar hesitated after his semi-successful attack. Even scratching Nola was dangerous now. First, he had to first push her out of the Necra State somehow. Aang remembered the move that Roku had taught him about saving the Avatar Spirit if he got struck down in the Avatar State. He had an idea of what to do, if he could only get close enough. It would be very risky, but it would also probably be his only chance. As Nola brought her giant energybent tentacle arms back around to finish him off, Aang zigzagged through the air, managing to avoid her obscenely powerful attacks long enough to get within a foot of her body and hover right in front of her.

Then, Aang did something Nola had not been remotely expecting – he closed his eyes and made the Avatar Spirit drop its guard, so that he was just as vulnerable to her energy seeping as any other soul in the cave. His energy latched onto hers and they began to flow as one, with their respective fates tied to one another. There would be only a split-second delay before she garnered control – where not only did he function like another hostage for her, but she functioned like another past Avatar for him. Aang immediately did as Roku had instructed him and severed the connection, cutting them both off at once.

The pair who fought for the destiny of the world and who both had once called themselves Air Nomads fell twenty feet down to the hard, unkindly cave floor which gave them a rough welcome back to earth. Aang's eyes had stopped glowing – and Nola's eyes morphed back to their original color. Her connection was cut off from those she drew energy from. Once again, it was just her and him.

Aang composed himself with all his spiritual stamina – and reentered the Avatar State.

Having been near the edge of the radius, Chao Feng was the first to regain himself once her hold was broken over his people and the Avatar's. Perhaps it was fate. After all, he helped her ready herself by giving her time, even if he did not know that her plan involved her drawing on his energy. He rose to his feet and walked toward the center of the area that the Necra State had encompassed.

When he reached the chamber, Chao Feng found Sister Joo Dee crouching on the ground and the Avatar looming over her, his eyes glowing. So, for all her talk, she had been unable to vanquish him. Sister Joo Dee had failed in her duty. However, the Avatar had unwittingly made himself vulnerable once more by going into the Avatar State. Chao Feng had a clear, hidden view of him. He was like a sitting turtle duck waiting to be crushed like a spider bug. Now he, Chao Feng, could finish him off. Sister Joo Dee would inevitably die as well, being in such close proximity. The loss of yet another leader was unfortunate, but necessary after the unexpected setbacks they had suffered.

This fell perfectly in place for him; he would be the one who ended the Avatar Cycle, and would get all the credit for it. Brother Chao Feng, or better yer – Chao Feng, Energybending Master of the World. He like the sound of that. Thanks to him, the Sages Bane would win the day yet. In order to destroy the Avatar from afar; all he needed was someone to use. Having recently seen a group of bodies still immobile from the effects of the Necra State, Chao Feng remembered the Avatar's son – the waterbending boy.

He would do.

The Avatar's children were struck by a trance-like phase after Nola had lost her pull over them. Tenzin groaned while Vameira tossed and turned from side to side. Kaddo was merely lying motionless on the ground when Chao Feng marched over, grabbed his hand and dragged him along.

"What are you doing?" the young waterbender said aloud in alarm. "Stop!"

Hearing his brother's voice, Tenzin looked up to see what was happening. "Kaddo!" Seeing his brother in danger gave him the will to rise to his feet and chase after Chao Feng. "Let go of him!"

Chao Feng clutched Kaddo's hand with one arm and extended the other in the direction of Aang in the Avatar State, ready to send the upcoming energy stream there. Tenzin took his wooden glider staff and swiped it sideways, sending a blast of air toward his target. Chao Feng's legs shifted slightly off-balance, but he retained his stance and continued directing the energy out of Kaddo's body. The boy began losing feeling in the side of his body opposite from where Chao Feng was holding onto him.

Vameira had seen the trouble that her brothers were facing and came running right behind Tenzin. "Let him go!" she shouted at Chao Feng. Vameira lifted her glider above her head and brought it from top to bottom until it slammed into the cave floor. Sparks were starting to emit from Chao Feng's outstretched hand when the blowing air knocked him over. Letting go of their brother's hand, he moments later banged his cranium against the sharp cave wall and his head began to bleed.

"Kaddo, are you okay?" his brother and sister both shouted at once. Tenzin grabbed him by the sides and shook his body repeatedly.

Kaddo breathed heavily, his mouth and eyes drooping like limp rags. Tenzin and Vameira were relieved to hear him speak again. "I'm okay." And so he was. His airbending brother and sister had acted just in time.

As Aang spoke, all of the past Avatars spoke with him. "Nola of the Sage's Bane, you and your forefathers have threatened the balance of this world, and now…you shall pay the ultimate price!"

Nola stared up into the Avatar's glowing eyes, trembling at his mercy. He could only guess what thoughts were racing through her head in these moments. Avatar Aang crossed a soaring stream of water with similarly-formed ones made of earth, fire and air. Bringing the spiraling currents up above his adversary's figure, he took one last look into Nola's eyes. Then, with an almighty push, he thrust it down.

That was it.

The people whom the Avatar had brought with him to the Cave of the Ancients were just beginning to regain the movement in their limbs. Sokka felt dazed, like one felt after awakening from a long, dreamless slumber. "Uhhh…"

"We're alive?" Suki asked aloud, to nobody in particular, lifting herself up by the arms and surveying the still-lying humans in the vicinity.

"Aang must have found a way to get the better of her," Zuko commented, blinking his eyes.

The children of the Avatar were already up and about, having had their own wake-up call. As the three of them rushed over to meet the others, the Southern Chief noticed something on Vameira's side. "Vameira, you're hurt!" he exclaimed.

"It's a cut, but I'm okay," Vameira assured her uncle. "I'll live." Sokka had not yet noticed that he also had a similar cut.

Aang spent several long moments staring down at his former airbending student. A pool of crimson red blood forming along her sides, and there was an opening in the center of her chest where the stream of four elements had pierced her body. He now recognized her once again as the girl who came to him years before asking to learn airbending. The Avatar began to wonder if, had she grown up a true Air Nomad, not born to the Sages Bane, would she have been different? Her actions made her seem like a cold-blooded individual with a heart of pure evil, but the wrong ideas had been passed to her from successive generations.

In the end, though, there had been no hope for her. Not only had she had her natural bodily energies bent out of place three times, but she had proven too dangerous to be kept alive. Even when fallen down, she was a force to be reckoned with – not just because of her strength, but because of her chaotic nature.

Ultimately, Aang had done something that stood contrary to his Air Nomad life values. He had committed murder. He had made sure to do it swiftly, but he could not truly tell whether he had done this to be merciful to Nola or to get it over with. Did he do what he did as the Avatar or as a human being? Was it even possible to separate the two? He did not feel comfortable answering this for himself. What he did know was that everything had had a catch with energybending – and that now, not only he, but the world, could escape from its pull of turmoil.

Aang found familiar faces waiting for him. "Dad!" Tenzin, Kaddo and Vameira cried out in unison. All three of his children darted over to hug him tightly. Vameira held him a little longer after her brothers had let go.

Kaddo beamed. "Is it awesome having the Avatar as a dad or what?"

"Totally," Tenzin agreed.

"I'm glad we're all okay," Vameira said with a smile.

Aang curved his hand around his daughter's cheek when he noticed something. "How did that get there?!" he asked in bewilderment, pointing to Vameira's cut right arm.

"I honestly don't remember getting this scratch from anything," Vameira told him with a shrug. "It just sort of…happened."

The Avatar examined his daughter's injury more closely. "It's a large wound. It'll heal in time, but it may leave a permanent scar." Aang turned to his middle child. "Kaddo, can you come do some healing on your sister's arm? It may ease her pain."

"Sure, once I'm done healing my own arm." Kaddo had bent some water from his pouch and began healing his right arm with his left.

"Oh, you have a cut, too?" Aang noted sympathetically. "Very well. By all means, take care of yourself first." The Avatar then saw that Tenzin had a similar gash. All three of his children had been wounded that day.

"Hey!" The sound of Azula's voice made Aang jump inside. If she wanted to do their Agni Kai rematch now, it would be a most inopportune moment. Of course, he could never count on her to give him convenient timing. Instead of readying herself for a fire duel, though, she crossed her arms and leaned back with a smirk. "Not bad, Avatar."

He was greatly relieved at the tune of her words. "Not bad yourself, Azula." Aang then saw her starting to rub her right arm with her left hand, like she had an ache there. The Avatar spun around to find Sokka, Suki, Toph, Migo, Zuko, Mai, Gitsu, Ty Lee and Trinley doing the same. "Wait a second. Does everyone have a wounded right arm?"

"It looks like it," Sokka said casually, only mildly interested in the coincidence.

The Avatar thought back to when he fought Nola and sliced her right arm with his stream of fire. Now, his companions would all carry scars – as a reminder of how close it came for them. "Well, Kaddo, it looks like you have a big job ahead of you."

"Got it," Kaddo acknowledged.

Kaddo's healing would take a while, so Aang indulged himself to walk back down to the city at the center of the cave one last time on his own. He stared around the rubbled chamber, recalling it in its former glory and thinking back to all that he had said and done inside of it. With one final look around, the Avatar felt that he was able to make peace with himself and move on from his experience. He slowly took the Scroll of Forbidden Knowledge that Jeong Jeong had given him out from his Air Nomad tunic – and threw it into the Abyss of the Ancients. Aang looked back up to find a large pair of eyes staring down at him tenderly. It was the Giant Wolf, and it seemed that he wanted to take Aang somewhere else now. Unlike when the Avatar saw him before, he was squatting, not standing.

"So, I get to ride on your back this time? That's a relief."

**Secluded Oasis**

Riding the Giant Wolf was a whole new kind of experience. Its racing gallop was faster than any sky bison the Avatar had known in his childhood. He would never have been able to keep up with the Giant Wolf at this place, even with ten times the speed of his airbending running.

It was difficult for the Avatar to tell where they were going, as he had to focus himself on holding tightly onto the fur of the creature's backside. When he looked up, though, it became apparent that they were no longer in the Cave of the Ancients. The area that they had come to was one that Aang did not know. It appeared to be some sort of sandy beach with lush trees lined with emerald green leaves on an island in the center of a tiny lake

Avatar Aang dismounted and stood on the dry, sandy land. He was not alone there. At the edge of the lake, another person sat with their feet in the water. Their face and body were covered by a dark green hooded robe. Before Aang could get a closer look at who it was, the island at the center rose out of the water, revealing a face Aang knew all too well, even though he had only actually been before it twice.

"Thank you for your service today," spoke the Lion Turtle. "I am most grateful."

Aang was about to say that no thanks were required, for he was doing his duty and repairing the damage of something he was responsible for. But then he realized that those words were not meant for him. The Lion Turtle was talking to someone else. A second later, the Giant Wolf bowed his head and turned to leave.

The Avatar spun his head around and watched after the departing cave guide. "He helped me, too – in the Cave of the Ancients, I mean. He brought me to Avatar Roku, whose advice saved my life along with everyone's I hold dear."

The Lion Turtle looked down upon the Avatar, who seemed so small by comparison. "The Giant Wolf is a giga-creature like me. He is an intelligent beast who can pass between the Mortal and Spirit Worlds."

"I see," said Aang. "And where are we now, exactly?"

"Never you mind that," the Lion Turtle told him.

"In a way, you're an in-between like us – as the Avatar. But your loyalty and attachment is forever bound to the Mortal World. It was in the oath you took long ago as the perpetual guardian and savior. You are the ultimate bridge, though. While we can pass between the worlds through this location, the Cave of the Ancients would be meaningless without you around."

"Shihang Shi mentioned something similar." Aang could have sworn he saw the Lion Turtle's eyes cringe at the sound of the Spirit of Aether's name. The Avatar turned curiously to look closer at the person in the robes next to him, who had remained motionless and silent thus far. But their face still remained hidden. "The Giant Wolf, though…he acted much differently this time I came to the cave than last time."

"As you may have suspected, the Giant Wolf is the patron guardian of the Cave of the Ancients – and therefore, of your legacy," the Lion Turtle confirmed for him.

"He was trying to halt your journey into energybending the first time you came. This time was different."

"He knew it was all wrong with me energybending, then," Aang said, narrowing his gaze and letting his knee-caps sink into the sand. "Did you?"

"I should have known better about that," the Lion Turtle said with a trace of regret. "When you sought a method to defeat the Fire Lord without destroying him utterly, I decided to put you at ease by offering you knowledge of a long-lost solution. Because of your attuned spirit, I thought that you would be capable of resisting the temptation to delve further. I thought it might help you given where you were to have energybending back for a short while. I was wrong, and thus I am partially to blame for all that has transpired. Even I am not above mistakes."

"I understand." Aang had come to terms with his role as well. Like Earth King Kuei before him, he was humbled by his experiences. For the first time in years, Avatar Aang felt almost like his old self before the gift of energybending had inflated his head. "Did you know the truth about where energybending could lead?"

"I did, and I should have approached you again sooner, but the energies manipulated me for whatever reason," the Lion Turtle told Aang solemnly. "In the end, the energies are stronger than any worldly being."

"I should've known where it might lead as well," Aang admitted, exposing his palm. "I should've learned things the easy way, but I made myself learn them the hard way – and I paid the price." He had paid an emotional price along the way, watching others suffer for his wrongdoings, and now he had paid a more tangible price, having been stripped of his own bending ability.

"In your darkest hour, it can be tempting to wallow in our fault, against our better judgment," the Lion Turtle wisely explained. "If you were not corrupted once I reintroduced energybending to the world, sooner or later another Avatar would have been, and the heirs of The Masters – whom you knew as the Sages Bane – would have found a way to acquire it from them. You confronted and defeated them like another Avatar might not have been able to. So it's good that it was you who had this task." Aang remembered that Trinley had said the same thing. It was good for him now to hear the Lion Turtle confirm it was case. "Even punishing ourselves can be self-centered. We can never punish or reward ourselves too much that it gets in the way of doing what is required of us."

"It'll be a lot harder for me to do what's required of me now that my bending capacity is limited," Aang said, downtrodden, as he hung his head and stared down at the millions of pieces of sand. It was good that he was still able to call on his pat lives to access the four elements, but it was not quite the same as bending on his own.

"You need not worry," the Lion Turtle said to him. "I can restore your full bending ability here. We are out of the Mortal World and no imprint of chaos will be made."

"Thank you, great Lion Turtle." Aang stood up and bowed gratiously. "I am returning to my rightful realm of bending the four elements and keeping the balance. I will never ask anything of powers beyond that again, except for one thing…"

"Does it have something to do with her?" Aang was baffled by the Lion Turtle's question at first, but then he turned to the green-robed figure beside him and gently pulled down the hood. It was Katara.

"Yes, it does actually!" Aang said, raising his voice and turning back up to face the Lion Turtle. "Can you tell me how to bend the energy that has left her body back into place?"

The Lion Turtle gazed down at Aang with solemn, remorseful eyes. "Avatar Aang, it is harder to undo than to do. The energy you speak of was converted into a different form when its ultimate end became destruction. Of course, energy can be neither created nor destroyed. Her energy still exists, wherever it is, but even if you could bend in the Avatar State, it would take a greater bending of the energies than even you can do. It is beyond your capability."

Aang's heart sank. He had also forgotten that he felt nothing of energybending from the Avatar State. "Is it beyond your capability?"

The Lion Turtle paused for several long, agonizing moments. "It would be one of the greatest tasks I have ever performed, but I daresay it might be possible."

Aang heart rose once again. After talking to Yue, Doru Kun and Shihang Shi had all been dead ends in his quest to save Katara, this was the first positive affirmation of any level that he had received on the question. "Then, will you do it? I'll do anything. Anything!"

"I don't mean to get your hopes up by saying I might be able to do it. After this endeavor, I would be unable to return to the Mortal World for a while," the Lion Turtle asserted. "It would have to be justified."

"I can justify it," Aang proclaimed, his heart pumping fast.

"How do you go about that?" the Lion Turtle inquired to him. "Is it because everything has gone really wrong for you and now you're entitled to things working out for once?

Aang shook his head frantically. "Not at all."

"Good."

"Katara is one of the rare ones filled with genuine goodness," Aang spoke aloud, making sure that he got every word right in his head before uttering it. "Maybe I don't deserve her after all I've done…but the world does."

"In what way?"

"From a young age, Katara has always been a boundless influence on everyone she touches, whether it's me, her family, her friends, or complete strangers: from the villagers of Jiang Hui to an imprisoned group of earthbenders on a metal rig. She also kept us all going when we were lost in the middle of the desert. That's the most literal example of what she does all the time, as our collective inspiration. She personifies truth and human struggle. She may not be the world's savior on her own, but she is without a doubt, a guiding light for the world."

A tense pause followed. "Interesting," said the Lion Turtle. Aang felt like he had a whole Ba Sing Se of butterflies racing around in his stomach as fast as the Giant Wolf had carried him. "There's no question that the world needs the Avatar – but perhaps it needs Katara just as much. I've never said such a thing about an ordinary human before."

Aang was encouraged, by the Lion Turtle's tone, which sounded quite impressed. "So, are you convinced?"

"I am convinced," the Lion Turtle said, still very serious. "But I'm afraid that is not the end."

"What do you mean?"

The Lion Turtle spoke in a soft, sad tone of voice. "As I said, this will be my biggest endeavor yet. It will exhaust all my efforts and I will not be able to return to the Mortal World for a while once it's done. In other words, if I do this, I cannot do what I said earlier."

Aang wondered what the Lion Turtle meant by this – and then he realized. It was either get Katara back or get his full bending capability back. "So, which will you do?"

"You are the Avatar," the Lion Turtle told him in a flat tone. "You choose. Whatever you decide, I will honor."

At this revelation, Aang felt his insides shatter.

**Cave of the Ancients**

Once Kaddo had finished with all his rounds of healing, everyone's focus shifted once more to getting out of the cave. "Why have they not risen yet?" Migo pointed to the immobile body of a Sages Bane member who had not risen to his feet since Nola went into the Necra State. "We're all up and about now."

"It appears that since their energy was less stable than ours, the Necra State took a bigger toll on them," Trinley responded. This had been true for all of them, save for Chao Feng, who was at a farther distance than the rest of them. "This was a result of their energies having been meddled with and in turn their being given the power to meddle. None of it was in tune with the natural order of things, and finally that weakness has caught up with them."

Sokka looked down, narrowing his eyes. Although the Sages Bane would be out much longer than they were, they would not be paralyzed forever. "Well, whatever we do about them, we can figure out after we get our escape route settled."

"There seems to be a small opening just south of here," Toph announced, making a discovery with her seismic sense for just about the hundredth time since they entered the cave.

With Toph leading the way, the collective members of the Avatar Legion ran up an inclined passage and found a glimmer of light at the end of a long, pitch dark tunnel. The light was not coming from one of the many shining crystals in the Cave of the Ancients, but from the afternoon. This way would lead them to the outside mountain. The hole was too tiny to fit through, so Migo and Gitsu opened the route with a couple of coordinated earthbending thrusts. Once the way was open, the survivors climbed out one at a time. From their position, they could see a calm Earth Kingdom river running through the peaceful valley below. The first sounds they heard were of sparrowkeets flapping their wings and chirping in blissful rhythm with nature.

**Secluded Oasis**

Aang sat off by himself when all was said and done. It was not long after the Lion Turtle told him that he had a decision to make that he realized it was really no decision at all. His past lives always said that as the Avatar, he had to put his duty to protect the world above certain personal desires. He had known what he had to do. Forsaking his history had been his greatest mistake in the past, and he could not allow that to happen anymore.

The Avatar wondered how he would explain what his position was once he returned to the Mortal World. He had undergone a great sacrifice – having given up something he loved.

Then something came which broke the silence and disrupted the unrest between the Avatar and his inner thoughts. "Aang?" Katara spoke in a tired, airy voice, like she was waking up from a really long dream.

Although he would be able to call upon his past lives anytime he required their strength for the sake of protecting the balance, Avatar Aang would surely miss using his bending for fun and recreation.

**Cave of the Ancients**

"Well, looks like another adventure of ours has drawn to a close," Sokka said, stretching his arms out and cocking his back muscles.

"When you're friends with the Avatar, adventures are pretty common," Toph added with a laugh.

Trinley was in a less cheerful mood than everyone else around him. "I hope that no one will be too hard of Aang when they find out about this. He may have had a hand in it, but his desire in the beginning was pure. He just wanted airbending to live on."

"Airbending still will live on.," Tenzin boasted proudly, sticking out his chest. "When the time comes, one of us will probably have to teach it to the next Avatar."

Vameira nodded. "Yeah, but hopefully that won't be any day soon."

"Well, in the meantime – Toph and I have an announcement to make," Migo spoke over the rest of them.

"What is it?" asked Ty Lee. She had just sat down with her legs hanging over the edge of the mountain cliff.

"We're engaged," Toph told them.

"Congratulations," said Mai, giving her dose of praise in her usual flat, calm voice.

Suki beamed at the couple. "Your biggest adventure is yet to come then, you two."

"I'm sure it is," Migo said with a laugh. "Though we've got some pretty steep competition already."

"Why didn't you two tell us sooner?" Vameira asked.

"He just proposed to me when we were in the cave," Toph replied for them.

Zuko stared at him and shook his head. "You sure have strange timing – cousin."

Toph smirked. "That's what I said!" Blushing, Migo scratched the back of his neck.

"What did you do for a ring?" Neinei inquired of him. "Did you earthbend one of those shiny crystals or something?"

"Hey, that's a good point," said Toph, raising both eyebrows. "You need to give me a ring, Migo. Our engagement can't be official until I have one!"

Migo kicked himself. He knew that he had forgotten something. "Sorry about that, Toph," he told her. "I thought the intensity of the moment would stand out enough. Besides, you never seemed like the jewelry type."

Without warning, Toph slammed her foot into the ground and her fiancé shot into the air by the earth column she created. "If you think you're ducking out that easy, you've got another thing coming!"

"Well, they're off to a great start," said Mai, as bored-sounding as ever. Hesitantly, she turned to Azula, trying very hard to act friendly. "So, are you coming back to the Fire Nation now?"

"After today, I won't force you to stay on Ember Island any longer," Zuko assured his sister.

"Thanks, but no thanks," Azula told them, waving her hand in the air. "I think I'll leave the Fire Nation for a while and go…exploring." These words of hers were met with many shocked stares.

"Why do you say that, Aunt Azula?" asked Neinei.

"Even though I'm not an energybender, I saw a little too much of myself in that airbender-gone-bad woman," Azula told them, referring back to Nola. "From a young age, my father set my path according to his vision. When I was older, I tried setting my own path with my own vision. Then I realized I was just making my own version of my father's vision. Even after I severed my connection to him, he was still running my life and I didn't know it. I may come back to the Fire Nation someday on my own terms, but I just have to go away and try something else for a while."

"What kind of something else, Azula?" Ty Lee asked curiously.

"I don't know," answered Azula. "But I'm looking forward to being myself for the first time in my life."

Even though he was unsure of what she was saying at first, Zuko smiled. "I did the same thing, with Uncle's help. I'm proud of you, sis."

"Thanks, Zuzu," Azula said to him, smirking. "It's uncharted territory, so I'll have to discover it all on my own."

"Well, I don't know what I'm going to do now, but I can tell you what I'm not going to do." Gitsu made sure that the whole group could hear his announcement even though no one had asked him specifically what his next plans were. "I'm not going back to Ba Sing Se. After participating in a coup against the Earth King for a second time, I doubt Kuei will be too pleased with me."

Sokka suddenly put on a very serious expression. "Ba Sing Se will have a hard time getting back on track. Things can't go back to the way they were before. If Kuei wants to regain his title, he'll need to approach the revolutionary leaders and make some concessions. The world is changing, and Ba Sing Se must change with it."

Suki poked Gitsu in the shoulder. "Maybe you could come help with Republic City," she suggested. "He is a metalbender now," she said to Toph, after seeing that she was uncertain about that idea.

Crossing both arms, Toph let out a soft grunt. "Huh, maybe."

**Secluded Oasis**

Eyes closed and tears slowly lurking down his cheeks, the Avatar wrapped his arms around the woman he married, savoring the moment – and daring to believe it. He never wanted to let go. It was like if he did, she would be lost again forever.

"Aang?" Katara asked, blinking. "What's going on?"

"Katara…" Aang whispered in her ear. "I…I love you."

"I love you too, Aang," Katara told him fondly, releasing him with her arms and giving a mild smile.

Not looking into her bright blue eyes for long, Aang turned his head away. "I love you, but I don't deserve you."

Katara looked at him quizzically. "What do you mean?"

"I'm unworthy," he told her, downcast. "Seriously, what I did to you was repulsive and unforgivable. What matters most is that you're safe. I do not ask you to take me back."

"I don't understand, Aang," Katara said to him, bewildered. She had only just noticed her surroundings. "What's going on – and where are we?"

"We're in some in-between place the Giant Wolf brought us," Aang said simply. "I'm sure he'll be around to guide us back to the Cave of the Ancients soon."

Katara looked confused. "The Cave of the Ancients? Weren't we just on board Zuko's barge?"

Raising an eyebrow, Aang the realized that she had no recollection since the Battle of the Fire Nation Capital. "Katara, what's the last thing you remember?"

Katara thought of a moment, scratching the line of her forehead. "Well, you and I were doing Shuten Shogai at the attacking Phoenix Army ships. We completed the steps, and then…everything was blank from there. It seems like there was some stuff after that, but it's all blanked out, like a dream. If it was a dream though…it wasn't a very good one."

"Katara, I was wrong to use Shuten Shogai – especially with you. When we did the move, we destroyed the attacking warships, but it ruined you in the process. It was your energy that was used for the attack. Your body was left without energy and you've been an empty shell since then."

Katara winced at her husband's revealing words. "I trusted that you knew what you were doing with energybending. I told you that."

"I know. I remember," Aang told her solemnly. "But I didn't."

"I had only just started to become uncomfortable about energybending. I thought there might be a danger, but I never thought Shuten Shogai would be unsafe. After all, Yue taught it to you, and she was a nice girl when we met her as a human." Katara backed away from the Avatar, crossing her arms together. A couple seconds later she turned her head back and softened her expression. "At least you found a way to fix it."

"I traveled across the world to find a way to fix it," Aang explained in a pleading tone. "I looked in several places for the truth. I talked to my distant past life Doru Kun, but he knew less than I did. At the end of his days, though, he had full peace of mind, something I can only dream of. I realized that I never should have dove into energybending in the first place, and by the time I knew better, it seemed like it was already too late."

Katara paused for about a minute, thinking about what he was saying. "I forgive you," she told him, reaching her arms out to grab both his hands. Katara appeared happy for a moment, but then she turned sad again. "If only we could bring back Tenzin…"

"Oh, Tenzin's alive," Aang told her. He had almost forgot that she did not remember anything since they fought the Phoenix Army at the Fire Nation Capital. "He met us in Ba Sing Se. But a lot else has happened in the time you were out."

"Like what?" Katara asked him curiously.

The Avatar did not know where to start. "Well…Tenzin's alive. But Appa's dead."

"Appa's dead?! How?"

"He was shot by a projectile while Azula and I were rescuing Vameira from the Southern Air Temple."

Katara raised an eyebrow. "Now I'm really confused."

"Icarus went rogue and took over the New Air Nomads. We finally defeated him in the same battle we ended the Fire Nation Civil War in. Later, it turned out Nola was part of the organization of assassins we couldn't identify, who were descended from ancient energybenders who wanted to end the Avatar Cycle." Aang gave a quick, oversimplified summary of all that had transpired in the past months since Katara had been energyless. "We defeated them, but I have to go into the Avatar State every time I bend now." He decided that he would not tell Katara the whole truth about his bending and the decision the Lion Turtle offered him.

"You can only bend with the Avatar State?!" Katara widened her eyes in alarm. "Aang, that's terrible! You'll have to find a spirit or some other way to energybend your own bending back."

The Avatar calmly shook his head. "No, I won't change things that don't require changing. I said that I would stop the search when I got you back and now I will. I can't continue down this path for something else," Aang told Katara, who continued to look puzzled. "Maybe it's only right I don't get completely off the hook after all that's happened. I can still fulfill my Avatar duties by using the Avatar State. In that way, it'll merely be a minor inconvenience. I just won't be able to bend recreationally day-to-day anymore."

"Are you sure about this?"

"I'm sure," Aang said to her. He was genuinely not worried about anything for the first time in about a year. "I was the key that allowed energybending to come back. Now that the key is deactivated, energybending won't be wrongfully spread into the world again. Ironically, it was Nola of all people who made it this way."

"What do you mean?" Katara asked.

"With the Avatar State, I have access to all my past lives' techniques whenever I need them, but the skills I acquired via energybending won't be passed on to the next Avatar."

Katara batted her eyes in surprise. "And that's a good thing?"

"Yes," said Aang. "Energybending…can be dangerous sometimes."

Katara looked into her husband's certain eyes and slowly allowed her own uncertainty to fade away. "Alright, if you believe it's right and you can live with it, then I support you."

"Thanks, Katara. Energybending belongs to the Spirit World now." Aang looked upon his wife with great fondness, still processing the fact of her being there before him. "Katara…"

"Yes, Aang?"

"I'm not going to lose you again," he told her. "Not ever."


	47. Epilogue: Endings

**The Aftermath, 121-153 ASC**

After getting Katara back, the redeemed Avatar and his esteemed wife rejoined their companions at the edge of the mountain of the Cave of the Ancients. In the midst of the tearful reunion greetings the brilliant waterbender received as a wife, mother, sister and friend, Aang told Katara exactly what her legacy to the four nations was, and a rare smug smile spread across her face. "Guiding light of the world? I like that."

Soon, however, it was down to business once again. Avatar Aang reentered the Cave of the Ancients and came upon the remaining members of the Sages Bane, who were still fatigued from being a part of the Necra State.

"Since you all like energybending so much, I have a special treat for you today," Aang said to them with his trademark cheesy grin that he had been known to make ever since he was a child. "You will all receive the last energybending this world will ever see." He then approached the first of them, and proceeded to remove his abilities.

However, what Aang had said was not exactly true. It was not energybending he used on them, but bloodbending. As an unexpected consequence of having his own bending gone, Avatar Aang grew closer to each of his past lives through seeing what he could do with each of their help in the Avatar State. The Avatar had expected to have more difficulty adapting to his new condition, but this had made it all the more easier. Avatar Kuruk knew of a way to use bloodbending to disable a person's bending by blocking a pair of the most essential centers of chi in their body. Aang detested bloodbending, but it was a safe substitute for energybending in taking away bending ability. It would not be the last time he used such technique, which effected the physical side of bending, not spiritual side as was the case with energybending.

Once his work was done, virtually all of the surviving Sages Bane members spent the rest of their years in either an insane asylum, prison or both. After spending so much time in search of what they wanted and having tasted the gifts of energybending for a brief period, it was unlikely that any of them would ever make progress in any other direction.

In the years after Aang's experiences with energybending, the world was rebuilt once again. The Avatar returned to the Southern Water Tribe where he enjoyed a peaceful life with Katara and the children. He let Trinley teach Tenzin and Vameira the rest of the way to becoming airbending masters, as he himself no longer airbent on a regular basis. Aang did, however, take it upon himself to bring Tenzin back to the lost island to get him a sky bison of his own.

Although he scarcely went there any more, Avatar Aang sought to rebuild and renovate the Southern Air Temple. Years later it would have undergo even more work and revisions by a brand new organization. With the help of Trinley, Aang established the Air Acolytes, a new successor group to the Old Air Nomads. Unlike with the New Air Nomads, Avatar Aang knew that all those who came to join the Air Acolytes harbored genuine interest in the culture, and that they were not merely drawn to bending power, since there was none involved. Even though none of the new initiates were airbenders, Aang felt more close to his people than ever. There would be no one like Icarus or Nola among them. Thus, the Avatar ensured that the Air Nomad legacy would not be lost to the world, even if it had been tarnished by recent events.

When Aang was not at home with his family or teaching Air Nomad culture to the Air Acolytes, he could often be found in Republic City, which he and his closest friends built together, as a vestige of the new world that they had pledged their lives to creating. After Hope and Tom-Tom married, they moved there with their adopted daughter Pema. Hope became one of the city's most renowned entertainers and Tom-Tom got a job as the Fire Nation ambassador to Republic City, a much more time-consuming position than his former one in Ba Sing Se. Eventually, the new metropolis grew larger than Ba Sing Se, and was led by a council of five members. Migo served as the first Chairman as the Council, before leaving his position to focus on more specialized pursuits in the area. The position of Chairman then passed on to Sokka of the Southern Water Tribe. Each member of the council represented a nation. Trinley represented air in the early years.

Despite his earlier discussion of retirement, The Mechanist went back to making inventions for the world once again. Along with his son Teo, he moved to the South Pole and joined the Hinko Foundation for Technological Development, which had been founded by Chief Sokka. When Sokka left the Southern Water Tribe to serve on the council in Republic City, he resigned as chief and was succeeded by Bato of the Water Tribe. Then, when Sokka and Suki's son Oyaji was old enough, he became the chief.

In 122 ASC, the Avatar and all his old companions traveled to the Omashu Royal Palace to attend the wedding of Toph and Migo. The ceremony was extravagant and attended by many citizens of Omashu and Earth Kingdom residents from the surrounding countryside. And so they began a fulfilling relationship, spending the rest of their long and fruitful lives together. They eventually had three children. For the early days, however, they were often physically far apart from one another, with Migo making frequent trips back and forth to Republic City and Toph continuing to attend to her duties as ruler of Omashu. Shortly after the birth of their daughter Lin in 124 ASC, Toph began spending more time in Republic City, just like Migo.

The rulers of the Earth Kingdom and the Fire Nation returned to their respective capitals. Kuei created a new constitution as a means of avoiding further unrest in Ba Sing Se. Fire Lord Zuko and Fire Lady Mai commissioned for a new palace to be built where their old one had stood. Once everything was in order once more, Zuko began bringing Princess Neinei to meetings in the War Room, in preparation for when she would one day take his place. After she turned sixteen and reached the age of majority, she would oftentimes serve as an acting regent while her father was out of the country – usually to go to the United Republic of Nations, where Republic City was.

The United Republic soon became the center of advancement and modernity in the changing world. Two previously rare bending techniques became much more common: lightning generation and metalbending. They were brought to prominent use in Republic City by Azula and Toph, respectively. Some time after leaving the Fire Nation, Azula found herself in Republic City and found a new way to put her talents as the "perfect firebender" to use by teaching scores of other firebenders how to generate and control lightning. It was a dangerous subset of firebending to practice – not for the faint of heart. This made Azula an appropriate teacher, since no one who willingly took instruction from her could be faint of heart. Azula and her students powered the city with enough electricity to run all day and night.

As Toph taught more and more earthbenders how to metalbend, she formed a law enforcement organization to keep the populated Republic City safe. When Migo resigned as Chairman of the Council, he assisted her in building the organization. Likewise, Toph abdicated as Queen of Omashu and their entire family moved to Republic City full-time, except for Migo and Toph's son Wei who stayed behind in Omashu and became the next king. Toph led the Metalbender Cops at the top, while Migo ran one of the several local units scattered throughout the town. All new recruits reported directly to Toph for training, and got their own assignments later. Both Toph and Azula had proven valuable assets to the construction of the new nation. In bringing their teaching abilities to help in such innovative ways, it seemed that both women had found their calling. Or at least, Toph had. Even though Azula appeared in every way like she was right at home, she insisted that she was not, and that she was merely biding her time with lightning generation instruction, holding out for "something better." The Avatar sighed at such statements. No matter how helpful she was and how friendly things seemed, he would never be able to safely turn his back toward her. Azula would always be Azula.

However, lighting and metalbending were not the only rare bending techniques that were seen in Republic City in the early post-war decades. When Katara learned there were other users of bloodbending besides Hama, the one she had learned the art from herself, she had the practice banned in the United Republic of Nations. But they had not seen the last of bloodbending. A man by the name of Yakone, originally hailing from the Northern Water Tribe, migrated down to the newly-constructed Republic City as a young man.

Within a few years, Yakone was running one of the city's largest criminal syndicates. Presumably, he had built his empire through extortion, intimidation and other crimes he committed as a bloodbender. Pressure mounted on the Avatar and the council to finish Yakone – or at least expel him from the city. However, the new nation had a fair judicial system in place and it took Aang and his friends several tries to catch him in the act. After a violent confrontation in a courtroom, Aang entered the Avatar State and used Kuruk's bloodbending move to take away Yakone's ability to bend.

But Yakone escaped prison within a few years, with the help of his former lackeys; Avatar Aang sent word out to the members of the Avatar Legion scattered across the globe that the dangerous criminal was on the loose, but Yakone was ultimately unable to be found. After a few more years of wondering, Aang decided that finding him was no longer a priority, since he appeared to be intent on hiding rather than making a comeback, and with his bending gone he was far less of a worry.

Gitsu followed Suki's advice and became one of the first Metalbender Cops in Republic City. At the same time, he began a romantic relationship with Ty Lee, who often came to Republic City to visit. And so began a casual relationship which never became too serious and which broke off after six months. Ty Lee later married a farmer from the Earth Kingdom and had two children. As for Gitsu, he left the Metalbender Cops in 123 ASC, having grown bored of listening to Toph. He left Republic City that same year. Since he did not keep in touch with anyone else from Team Avatar after that, his whereabouts became unknown.

Perhaps the most surprising fate of all was that of Chan. He wound up going back to work for the Fire Nation Royal Family – though not as War Minister. Rather, he was assigned to a low-level customs position. Every time goods were exported from the great port at the Fire Nation Capital, the crates and containers needed an official seal representing the Fire Lord to be stamped on them. Since this excruciatingly repetitive job was the ideal occupation for someone without a functioning soul, Zuko and Mai were in agreement that Chan was the perfect candidate. Neinei, on the other hand, was outraged, and voiced her adamant objection. She demanded that Chan be executed after he almost murdered her family. However, Neinei eventually realized that it was near-impossible to stay that angry at someone in his state. He no longer had any understanding or recollection of himself as Chan – let alone as Brother Zhang Sang.

As the years went on, Katara and Aang saw their three children having romantic relationships of their own. In 146 ASC, Tenzin – long over Neinei – started dating Toph's daughter Lin when he and his parents were in Republic City on a trip. Tenzin had decided to see all the local hot spots, such as the power plant, the automobile factory and the metalbending academy. After catching up with Lin, he invited her out to dinner and they went on many dates over the next several months. Their relationship was becoming quite serious by the time Tenzin ran into Pema for the first time in years. Pema and Tenzin became close friends for a time before Pema professed her love for him. They married in 152 ASC, much to Lin's distress.

Avatar Aang's health was already declining when he attended Tenzin and Pema's wedding on Air Temple Island. This was a result of having spent over a century in the Avatar State within a block of ice – and supplemented by the fact that he went into the Avatar State whenever he bent at all after 121 ASC. By the time of his passing, his mind was clear. The locked door in the center of his body that he had accessed with his delving into energybending was locked for good – and the Avatar Spirit seemed at peace. He had no regrets at the end of his days, having kept the world safe from many threats in the past several years, including Yakone, other criminals in Republic City and a handful of smaller skirmishes in the four nations.

The Avatar now had great relationships with all his friends and family, including Sokka. His three children in particular, were fond of him – and continued to be into adulthood. Tenzin, Kaddo and Vameira hardly ever talked of energybending or their fight with the Sages Bane, which was not as flattering an adventure for Avatar Aang as his other exploits. Whenever someone brought up the taking or giving of bending abilities, Tenzin even went so far as to say he knew of no one but the Avatar whom had ever possessed that skill. However, there was no denying that it happened. All those who had been in the Cave of the Ancients on that fateful day – with the exception of Aang and Katara – bore a permanent scar across their right arm, as an everlasting reminder of what they went through.

At the funeral, Avatar Aang's life was richly celebrated, as he had saved the world from firebenders and energybenders. "What about the Anti-benders?" the now ex-chief Sokka asked his sister. "They could still come back and be a threat. The last few years have seen a rise in bender envy sentiment in the United Republic region."

Katara had not stopped shedding tears yet. "I think that's not for us to do anything about," she said, deep in thought. Sokka was surprised to hear this from his sister, who claimed to never, ever turn her back on people who might need her. "I think that will be something for the next Avatar to deal with," she added. "It's time for a new generation to step in."

Sokka opened his mouth, but then closed it upon catching his wife's eye. Then he spoke up again. "The next Avatar will be born into one of the Water Tribes. If it happens to be the Southern Tribe, I'll make sure that he gets the-"

"Or she," interrupted Suki. "The next Avatar could be female, you know."

"Or she," Sokka conceded. "I'll make sure he or she gets the best waterbending instructor available."

"Are you going to be alright, Katara?" asked Suki, the ex-Kyoshi Warrior tenderly wrapping her arm about her sister-in-law's shoulder.

Katara swept her right hand across her face, shedding the tears that had been creeping down her cheeks. "Don't worry about me, Suki. I'll be fine. He'll never leave me; he'll never leave any of us…not really."

And she was right. Back in the Southern Water Tribe at the moment of her husband's passing, a baby girl named Korra was born – and the Avatar Cycle began anew.

**THE END**


End file.
